


Alteranische Seraphimianische Allianz

by anothokuro



Category: Halo, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Stargate - All Series, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), Yoko Tsuno (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Goblet of Fire AU, Godlike Powers, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Powerful Harry, Undecided Relationship(s), War
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 168,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothokuro/pseuds/anothokuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Aktion zur Befreiung von Arceus führt dazu, dass eine uralte Allianz neu zum Leben erwacht. Die Jagd zu den Sternen hat begonnen. Voldemort wird schon bald erfahren, was wahre Macht bedeutet. Und Dumbledore rennt gegen eine Wand mit seinen Manipulationen, als sich Harry aus seinen Griff befreit und sein wahres Erbe antritt. Und auch die Goa'uld und Ori werden merken, dass es Mächte gibt, die älter und stärker sind, als sie selbst. Fängt im Pokémon Universum an und wechselt dann über.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angriff auf die Team Rocket Basis

Kapitel 1

 

Disclaimer: Mir gehärt weder Pokémon noch Stargate oder Harry Potter oder jede sonstige Copyrightgeschützten Werke, die hier verwendet werden. Diese Geschichte hier schreibe ich nur zu meinen persönlichen vergnügen, ohne jeden Profit geschrieben.

 

"Bla"       Reden

 _Bla_ Denken

#Bla#      Seraphim Sprache

'Bla'        Telepathie

 

Eine Explosion war zu hören, als in einer versteckten Team Rocket Basis ein golden leuchtender Energieball einschlug. Kurz darauf erhoben sich aus den Hügeln rund um die Basis herum, hunderte dieser Energiebälle in den Nachthimmel, nur um auf die Basis herabzuregnen. Dann zerriss ein Schrei die Nacht. Genauer gesagt ein Warnruf.

 

"Ghost Division!! Ghost Divi- !!"

 

BOOM!

 

Der Warnruf wurde durch die nun herabregnenden Energiebälle und die darauf folgenden Explosionen, die auch den Wachturm, auf dem der Team Rocket Soldat sich befand trafen, noch bevor er fertig war beendet. Denn sein Turm erlitt einen Volltreffer und wurde dabei vollkommen zerstört. Auf der Basis brach nun Panik aus. Die Ghost Division war nicht dafür bekannt kriminelle Organisationen mit Samthandschuhen anzupacken. Ganz besonders die nicht, die von ihnen als Terroristische Vereinigung angesehen wurden. Und Team Rocket zählte zu genau diesen dazu. Mit bestätigten Verbindungen mit Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galaktik, Team Crypto, Team Flare, Team Nachtschatten, Jägerin J und den Phantom hatten sie sich diesen Titel auch mehr als verdient.

 

Die Ersten Einschläge trafen sämtliche Wachtürme und Verteidigungsgeschütze der Anlage. Danach gingen die ersten Geschosse auf sie Gebäude nieder. Eines der Flachbauten war ein Bürogebäude, welches das Pech hatte ebenso getroffen zu werden. Die Energiekugel durchschlug das Dach und detonierte im inneren. Alle Fenster wurden herausgerissen und die Decke wölbte sich durch die Wucht der Explosion nach oben, nur um direkt darauf einzustürzen. Ein weiterer Energieball schlug in die Fassade eines der anderen Gebäude hinein und riss ein fast 12m großes Loch in dessen Außenwand. Ein weiterer Traf mehrere geparkte Lkw, die direkt darauf explodierten und/oder in Flammen aufgingen.

 

Einige der Team Rocket Soldaten versuchten nun mit Hilfe diverser auf den Gelände geparkter Fahrzeuge zu fliehen. Ihr Pech war nur, dass die komplette Anlage von den Bergen heraus von Schattenbiestern beobachtet wurde, die das was sie sahen sofort weitergaben an ihren jeweiligen Meister. Diese ließen ihnen dann ein Geschenk zukommen.

 

"Rein ins Fahrzeug! Losloslos!" rief einer der Team Rocket Soldaten. Kaum hatte er das geschrien ging knapp neben den Fahrzeug eine der Energiekugeln nieder, explodierte und schleuderte das Fahrzeug in die danebenstehende Lagerhalle hinein. Das Fahrzeug war nur noch ein Wrack und der Team Rocket Soldat hatte das Pech eben genau von diesen Wrack zerquetscht zu werden.

 

Eine andere Gruppe an Team Rocket Soldaten rannten zu einen auf dem Gelände geparkten Jeep, als dieser einen Volltreffer einsteckte und explodierte. Reflexartig warfen sie sich auf den Boden nur um direkt darauf selbst von einen der Energiebälle getroffen zu werden, der ihren Leben ein vorzeitiges Ende bescherte. Übrig blieben nur Krater und eine rote Wolke.

Die Anderen Team Rocket Soldaten hatten es nun verstanden, dass es Selbstmord war zu versuchen zu fliehen, während der Beschuss noch anhielt. Ihre einzige Chance diesen Beschuss mit viel Glück zu überleben war einer der befestigen Bunker, die sich auf den Gelände befanden. Und genau dort verschanzten sie sich und warteten und beteten. Sie konnten eh nichts anderes tun.

 

**Hauptforschungslabor, tief unter der Basis**

 

In der Basis Selbst war der Wissenschaftler, dem die Leitung eben dieser Rocket Basis unterstand (von der Ghost Division wurde er liebevoll Toilettenkopf genannt) dabei seine Unterlagen zu sichern. Er wollte nur noch dort weg.

 

"Professor, sie haben die äußeren Verteidigungsringe zerstört." rief einer der Team Rocket Soldaten der keuchend und mit zerfetzter Uniform in das Labor hineinstolperte.

 

"Ich weiß!" brüllte der panische Professor zurück. "Schaff das in die Magnetbahn!" rief er direkt darauf einer seiner anderen Leute zu. Genauer waren es Attila und Hun, seine beiden Leibwächter. Diese beiden wussten besser, als sich mit ihren Vorgesetzten zu Streiten und nahmen die Kiste, die auf Tisch stand und gefüllt war mit Aktenordnern und Speicherdisks und machten sich sofort auf den Weg in Richtung der Magnetbahn, die tief unter dem Komplex lag. Unterdessen bereitete der Professor etwas für seine ungebetenen Gäste vor.

 

"Glückwunsch, ihr werdet die ersten sein, die diesen Dimensional Bombe am eigenen Leib erleben dürfen." Lachte er höhnisch. Er betätigte einige Schaltflächen und das Zylindrische gerät, welches auf einen der Tische lag fing an zu blinken, während der Timer auf den Computerbildschirm die eingestellten 60 Minuten hinab zählte. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr um einen kürzeren Countdown einzustellen. Kaum hatte er das erledigt rannte er seinen Leibwächtern hinterher.

 

**Unterdessen draußen.**

 

"FEUER EINSTELLEN!" Ertönte eine donnernde Stimme durch das Tal. Es folgten noch einige wenige Einschläge in den mittlerweile komplett zerstörten Gebäuden, aber es stiegen keine weiteren Energiekugeln mehr in den Nachthimmel auf. Kurz darauf waren von der Basis aus mehrere riesige Gestalten zu erkennen, die nun langsam vom Berg herunterkamen und genau auf die Basis zugingen. Es waren wirkliche Riesen. Alle fünf hatten eine Schulterhöhe von gut und gerne 50 Metern.

 

Der Anführer, offensichtlich auch der Größte der fünf, mit einer Schulterhöhe von beinahe 60m, erinnerte vom groben Körperbau her an einen Wolf. Nur besaß er Flügel und auch gleich mehrere Schwänze. Seinen Kopf zierten mehrere Hörner, die sehr an denen von einem Drachen erinnerten. Die anderen sahen in etwa auch so aus. Vielmehr war in der Dunkelheit der Nacht auch nicht auszumachen.

 

"Ruft eure Schatten zurück." Kam der Befehl von ihren Anführer. Und genau das geschah auch. Nur etwas anders, als es die Team Rocket Soldaten, die inzwischen vorsichtig wieder aus ihren Bunkern hervorgekrochen waren, erwarteten. Die Kreaturen wurden nicht in Pokebälle gesaugt sondern in die Körper ihrer Meister selbst. Drachen, Wölfe und andere Kreaturen, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten, wurden Plötzlich für kurze Zeit sichtbar, als ihre Körper in ein weißes Licht umgewandelt wurden, nur um direkt darauf in den Körpern ihrer jeweiligen Meister zu verschwinden. Dann kamen sie aus dem Wald heraus, der die die Seite des Berges säumte. Jeder ihrer Schritte brachte den Boden unter ihnen zum Erbeben.

 

Die Rüpel, die aus ihren Bunkeranlagen wieder hervorgekrochen gekommen waren, wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten, als sie diese vier Riesen sahen. Diese Entscheidung wurde ihnen ziemlich schnell abgenommen, als das Militär hinter ihnen zum Vorschein kam.

 

"AUF DEN BODEN! AUF DEN BODEN!" Riefen die ersten Soldaten, die hinter den Beinen dieser Biester hervorkamen. Die Rüpel zögerten nicht und warfen sich sofort auf den Boden und ergaben sich. Was hätten sie auch gegen einen Feind ausrichten können, der zum einen um ein vielfachen größer war als sie und zum anderen ihre Basis innerhalb weniger Minuten praktisch den Erdboden gleichgemacht hatte.

 

"Sie übernehmen, dann ab hier Commander?" fragte der Anführer der vier anderen Biester. Seine Stimme war geradezu von power durchtränkt. Man konnte sie förmlich spüren und bei einigen der Soldaten wie auch der Team Rocket Soldaten sorgte dies für eine Gänsehaut.

 

"Ja. Wir übernehmen ab hier Anoth." bestätigte der Commander.

 

"Dann werden wir uns jetzt mal das Innere dieser Basis ansehen." war Anoths Antwort, als er in Richtung der Gebäude ging. Nur um kurz darauf von einen grellen Licht umgeben zu werden, welches das ganze Gelände Taghell erschienen ließ. Als das Licht Sekundenspäter wieder verschwand, war statt dem Biest ein Mensch an seiner Stelle. Dieser Trug einen Kampfanzug, der fast vollkommen Schwarz war. Die Ausnahme waren die rot farbenden Rangabzeichen auf den Schultern. Aber auch diese waren nur zu sehen, wenn gerade Licht drauf fiel. Dies geschah auch mit den anderen vieren. Auch sie nahmen ihre Menschlichen Gestalten an und auch sie trugen einen fast vollkommen schwarzen Kampfanzug. Kurz nach der fertiggestellten Rückverwandlung konnte man sehen, dass es sich bei den Biestern um vier Frauen und einen Mann handelte. Die fünf gingen durch die Ruinen zu einem Aufzugsschacht der Tief in den Boden hineinführte.

 

"Unser Ziel ist dort unten. Wer geht zuerst?" fragte Kagami, als sie ihr Gewehr mit eingeschalteter Taschenlampe in den Schacht hielt. Das Licht der Taschenlampe reichte nicht aus um den Boden des Schachtes zu erreichen.

 

Ihre Gewehre bestanden aus sogenannten Aura Waffen. Diese benutzten, wie der Name schon vermuten lässt, Aura Energie als Munition und verschossen hellblau leuchtende Energieprojektile in schneller Folge. Und da es sich bei den fünf Trägern dieser Waffen praktisch um unsterbliche handelte hatten sie faktisch unbegrenzte Munition zur Verfügung. Diese Waffen waren im Regelfall Schwarz. Wurden sie aber mit Energie versorgt leuchteten Streifen an dem Gewehr in einen dunklen Blau.

 

"Das mache ich." sagte Kagami und schlang die Waffe auf ihren Rücken. Direkt darauf begann sie den Schacht hinab zu klettern. Es wäre natürlich einfacher gewesen die Aufzugkabel hinab zu gleiten, aber die gab es hier schlicht und ergreifend nicht. Der Aufzug fuhr durch Magnetkraft auf und ab. Sie hatte ihre Hände in Drachenpranken verwandelt. Diese fanden mit ihren Krallen problemlos halt in dem Metall des Schachtes. Auch an ihren Füßen befanden sich Drachenkrallen, die sich problemlos ins Metall bissen und ihr halt gaben.

 

Ein ganzes Stück weiter unten hielt sie plötzlich inne. Sie nahm mit einer Hand die Waffe von ihren Rücken und zielte hinunter in den Schacht. Irgendwo unter ihr hörte sie Stimmen und wie eine Tür gewaltsam geöffnet wurde.

 

 _Team Rocket Soldaten._ Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Es waren zwei von Ihnen, die nun hineinschauten in den Schacht. _Sie müssen mich gehört haben!_ dachte sie. Sie redeten miteinander, aber sie war noch zu weit weg um sie verstehen zu können.

 

'Ich habe Kontakt.' meldete sie telepathisch an Anoth.

 

'Verstanden.' Kam Anoths knappe Antwort.

 

'Das übernehme ich.' Das war Mitaras Stimme. Sie nahm ihr Scharfschützengewehr und zwei schallgedämpfte Schüsse später waren die Wachen tot noch bevor sie auf den Boden des Schachtes aufschlugen.

 

'Alles Sauber.' kam Kagamis telepathische Bestätigung der beiden Abschüsse. 'Ich klettere jetzt weiter runter. Und schaue mir mal an, von wo die beiden hergekommen sind.'

 

'Sei vorsichtig.' das war Anoths Stimme.

 

'Das bin ich doch immer.'

 

'Genau das macht mir Sorgen.' Anoth konnte das Knurren, das auf dieser Bemerkung folgte, noch dort oben hören.

 

Ein paar Minuten später meldete sie sich wieder. 'Das war nur eine Sicherheitszentrale, ohne Strom mit anschließender Waffenkammer, ohne Waffen und ein paar Schlafmöglichkeiten sowie Toiletten. Keine Verbindung zu den unteren Stockwerken von hier aus. Ich klettere jetzt weiter herunter.'

 

Sie schwang ihre Waffe zurück auf ihren Rücken und setzte die Kletterei fort. Einige Minuten später war sie an der untersten Tür angekommen. 'Ok. Ich bin jetzt unten.'

 

'Verstanden. Ich bin dann der nächste.' Antwortete Anoth und fing an nach unten zu Klettern. Knappe 10 Minuten später waren alle unten. Anoth und Kagami gingen herüber zu den beiden Aufzugtüren und rammten ihre Drachenkrallen hinein. Mitara und Konoko hatten ihre Waffen im Anschlag, während Kumiko ein Einweg Schutzschild errichtete. Dieses verhinderte, das Projektile von außen eindringen konnte, aber man konnte problemlos von der anderen Seite durch das Schild hindurch schießen. Und auf ein nicken der anderen drei bogen Anoth und Kagami die beiden Aufzugtüren auf wie eine Sardinenbüchse. Es gab nur einen Satz an Aufzugstüren, was daran lag, das der Aufzug nicht vielmehr als eine einfache Metallene Plattform war, die rauf und runter fuhr. Eine Aufzugskabine gab es nicht. Auf der anderen Seite wurden sie bereits von mehreren Team Rocket Soldaten erwartet, die auch sofort das Feuer eröffneten. Ihre Geschosse prallten harmlos auf das Schild. Die Seraphim antworteten mit dem Feuer von ihren Aurawaffen. Blaue Energiegeschosse wurden in die feindlichen Reihen hineingeschossen.

 

Der erste wurde in der Brust getroffen und kippte auf der Stelle um. Den nächsten traf ein Geschoss genau zwischen die Augen. Er kippte um wie ein Baum. Ein dritter hatte das Pech den Schuss genau in die Familienjuwelen zu bekommen. Leiden musste er allerdings nicht lange, denn der nächste Schuss traf ihn am Kopf und beendete sein Leben. Danach warf Konoko eine Granate, die den Rest von ihnen erledigte. Als sich der Rauch verzog fanden sie sich in einen von Neonröhren ausgeleuchteten Stahlgang wieder. Keine Türen, nichts. Nur ein einfacher sehr langer Gang.

 

"Dann wollen wir mal weiter." sagte Anoth und ging als erster voraus mit der Waffe im Anschlag. Die anderen vier dicht hinter ihm. Sie waren gerade mehrere Meter gegangen und näherten sich einer Stelle, wo der Gang einen 90° Knick machte, da kamen auch schon einige Magnayen um die Ecke geschossen, nur um abrupt stehen zu bleiben, als sie Anoth sahen und die Bedeutung dessen Aura erkannten.

 

"Was soll das?!" erklang eine wütende Stimme. "Ihr sollt sie angreifen!!" Seine Antwort war das verängstigte winseln der drei Magnayen. Als er schließlich aufschaute um in die Richtung zu schauen, in der die drei Magnayen blickten, starrte er genau in den Lauf von Anoths Waffe. Seine Augen hatten noch Zeit sich überrascht zu weiten, als direkt darauf ein heller Blitz folgte und der Team Rocket Soldat wusste nichts mehr. Kaum war der tot schwang Anoth seine Waffe auf den Rücken und kniete sich neben der Leiche hin und begann damit diese zu durchsuchen. lange brauchte er nicht suchen, als er nicht nur die drei Pokebälle der drei Magnayen fand sondern auch eine Zugangskarte fand. Direkt darauf drehte er sich, immer noch kniend, zu den drei Magnayen um, die wie er nun sehen konnte weiblich waren und ihn verängstigt anschauten. Sie mussten allein schon an seiner Aura erkannt haben, wie viel Power er besaß und das es glatter Selbstmord gewesen wäre ihn anzugreifen.

 

"Beruhigt euch. Ich werde euch nichts tun." redete er sanft auf die drei ein und begann damit sie erst einmal im Augenschein zu nehmen. Der Rest des Teams nahm währenddessen Schutzpositionen ein. Die Spuren, die die drei trugen waren eindeutig. Peitschenhiebe. Und zwar erst vor kurzen. Einige von ihnen bluteten noch. Hinzu kamen auch noch brandspuren an ihrem Hals, die nur von einem dieser verdammten Elektrohalsbänder stammen konnten. Die Anführerin der drei kam vorsichtig vor und legte sich vor ihn auf den Boden und zeigte Anoth ihren Bauch. Eine eindeutige unterwürfige Handlung. Die ihr darüber hinaus auch noch schmerzen bereitete. Anoth half ihr dabei sie wieder auf ihre Pfoten zu stellen. Als sie wieder auf ihren Pfoten Stand stellte er ihr eine Frage, die die Zukunft der drei erheblich verändern sollte. "Wollt ihr drei bei mir bleiben?"

 

Seine Antwort war ein Nicken von den dreien und so kramte Anoth eines der Heilsprays heraus und versorgte damit die schlimmsten der Wunden.

 

"Warum nimmst du die drei nicht als deine Schattenbiester auf?" fragte Kagami, die zusammen mit Mitara den Gang bewachten aus dem er Team Rocket Idiot kam. Die drei Magnayen schauten Anoth nun hoffnungsvoll an.

 

"Dafür gibt es zwei einfache Gründe. Erstens: Sie sind zu schwach. Sie würden die Prozedur wahrscheinlich nicht überleben. Und Zweitens: Wir haben für das Ritual zurzeit schlicht und ergreifend keine Zeit."

 

"Guter Punkt."

 

"Wohl eher, gute Punkte." witzelte Mitara. Ihre Antwort darauf war, dass ihr Kagami einfach die Zunge ausstreckte. Worauf Mitara kicherte. Unterdessen hatte Anoth die Versorgung der drei Magnayen beendet und ihre drei alten Pokebälle zerstört. Mal ganz ehrlich wer würde schon die komplett schwarzen Pokebälle behalten auf dessen Oberteil das große rote R prangt. Er nahm nun drei seiner eignen Pokebälle und fing die drei damit ein. Es kamen Luxusbälle dafür zum Einsatz. Das waren faktisch die Standard Bälle der kleinen Gruppe. Kaum war das geschehen schrumpfte er die Bälle, steckte sie ein und schwang die Waffe wieder nach vorne.

 

"Okay, Schluss jetzt Mädels! Wir müssen weiter!" Und damit setzte sich die Gruppe wieder in Bewegung. Wieder mit Anoth an der Spitze. Einige Minuten später und die Beleuchtung des Ganges fing an zu flackern und fiel dann schließlich aus. Alle 5 wechselten um in eine Art Nachtsicht welche ihre komplette Umgebung in einen Blauschimmer darstellte.

 

"Kommt es euch nicht auch merkwürdig vor, das wir bislang nur so wenigen von denen begegnet sind?" fragte Kagami

 

"Ja." Pflichtete ihr Anoth bei. "Hier unten müsste es eigentlich vor denen wimmeln. Was sagen die Pläne?"

 

"Wir müssten gleich an einen großen Saal kommen." antwortete Konoko, die Sekunden vorher auf den Plan schaute, der ihnen von einen Satelliten im All zur Verfügung gestellt wurde, der mit Hilfe seiner Sensoren auch problemlos durch bis zu 10km dickes Gestein schauen konnte. "Ich entdecke keine Lebenszeichen. Dieser ganze Komplex scheint von einen Störfeld umgeben zu sein, so dass ich nur die Grundrisse erkennen kann. Ich bekomme nur die Telemetrie von uns rein."

 

"Das heißt, das wir wohl einen Hinterhalt zu erwarten haben." sagte Anoth nachdenklich, als sie alle im Gang angehalten hatten. "Wie weit noch?"

 

"200 Meter."

 

"Ok." sagte Anoth und öffnete damit ein Portal zu seiner Lagerdimension und holte ein Eiförmiges graues Ding hervor, bevor er das Portal wieder schloss. "Ich schicke eine Sonde voraus in den Raum und dann werden wir sehen, was uns dort erwartet." Sie näherten sich nun bis auf 50m an die offen stehende Tür heran und blieben dann stehen. Anoth aktivierte die Sonde und schaltete deren Tarnsystem an. Direkt darauf warf er sie in Richtung des Saals. Dann übernahm Kagami die Sonde, die sie nun mithilfe eines Holografischen Bildschirms, der aus ihren linken Arm kam, kontrollierte.

 

"Du hast recht." sagte Kagami die nun auf ihren Bildschirm starrte. Die Sonde hatte ein Infrarot System und zeigte daher sehr deutlich was sich in den stock dunklen Raum vor ihnen befand. Es waren etwa 100 Team Rocket Soldaten zusammen mit ihren Pokémon die dort auf sie warteten. Insgesamt zeigten die Systeme der Sonde über 350 Lebenszeichen an. Da es ein Holographischer Bildschirm war konnte man auch auf der anderen Seite das Bild sehen.

 

"Da kommen wir nicht leise vorbei." meinte Kumiko. "Wir werden uns den Weg wohl freikämpfen müssen."

 

"Wir haben auch noch welche auf den Balkons." stellte Kagami fest.

 

"Die übernehme ich." sagte Anoth. "Der Raum ist groß genug, das wir unsere kleineren Biestgestalten annehmen können." stellte Anoth fest.

 

"Dann heizen wir ihnen doch ein wenig ein." sagte Kumiko mit einen grinsen.

 

"Dann wollen wir mal." rief Anoth. Er ließ seine Waffe in seine Lagerdimension verschwinden und lief direkt auf die offene Tür zu. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Kaum waren sie aus der Tür raus nahmen sie ihre kleinen Biestgestalten an und gingen in den Angriff über. Kaum war das geschehen sprang Anoth auch schon zu einen der Balkone hoch. Dieser war wohl offensichtlich nicht dafür ausgelegt, das ein 3 Meter großer und beinahe 6Meter langer Drago-Seraphim, ein multitonnen Apex-Prädator, an ihn hängt und wurde einfach aus der Wand gerissen. Pech für die Team Rocket Soldaten, die auf dem Balkon standen und ihre Pokémon auf den Boden zu koordinieren versuchten. Sie hatten den Angriff noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Sie bemerkten ihn erst, als ihnen wortwörtlich der Boden unter den Füssen weggerissen wurde. Direkt darauf erklang ein Warnruf von einen der Team Rocket Soldaten und die Hauptbeleuchtung des Saals wurde angeschaltet. Damit begann der Kampf nun richtig.

 

Konoko hatte sich eine der Ecken ausgesucht die von den Team Rocket Mitgliedern notdürftig mit Tischen und anderen kram gesichert war. Sie hatte ihren gehörnten Kopf gesenkt und stürmte einfach quer durch die Blockade hindurch. Dabei schickte sie Menschen genauso wie Pokémon fliegen.

 

Kumiko sah sich einer ähnlichen Situation gegenüber. Nur das sie statt durch die Barrikade einfach durchzubrechen sie mit einem Energieball beschoss, der über die Barrikade hinweg flog und hinter ihnen detonierte und damit effektiv die Blockade räumte.

 

Mitara und Kagami dagegen sprangen einfach über ihre Blockaden hinweg und begannen dann damit die Feinde mit ihren Krallen auseinander zu nehmen.

 

"Golbat, Hyperstrahl!" befahl einer der Team Rocket Soldaten seinen Pokémon. Anoth hatte die Energieansammlung gespürt und war aus den Weg gesprungen der Strahl ging direkt an ihn vorbei und traf einen anderen Team Rocket Agenten, der das Pech hatte genau im Weg zu stehen und schickte diesen unfreiwillig fliegen. Anoth indessen war auf einer äußerst überraschten Arkani gelandet, die durch die Wucht des Aufpralls auf der Stelle ausgeknockt wurde.

 

'Tötet nur die Team Rocket Mitglieder! Die Pokémon macht nur bewusstlos, falls sie euch angreifen. Sobald wir Arceus haben kann sie sie alle wieder in die freie Wildbahn schicken, ohne dass sie sich an das erinnern können, was sie Team Rocket hat machen lassen.' befahl Anoth telepathisch. Es war die sicherste Art etwas zu übermitteln mitten im Chaos des Kampfes. 'Und die Soldaten können auch mal was für ihr Geld tun.'

 

'Verstanden' kam Mitaras Antwort.

 

'Wird gemacht.' das war Kumiko.

 

'Roger.' Kagamis stimme antwortete.

 

'Jawohl.' kam von Konoko.

 

Damit ging der Kampf weiter. Ein Golbat versuchte Anoth mit einen Tackle Angriff zu erwischen, dieser wich aus und machte dabei eine schnelle 360° Drehung und verpasste den Golbat, als er an ihn vorbeiflog, einen heftigen hieb mit einen seiner Schwänze und schicke ihn damit mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit in eine Gruppe aus drei anderen Golbat hinein.

 

Kagami bemerkte einen stechenden Schmerz an ihrem linken Hinterbein und als sie dorthin schaute bemerkte sie, dass sich ein Arbok dort festgebissen hatte. Pech nur für den Arbok, der sie Vergiften wollte war, das die Seraphim Immun sind gegenüber fast allen Giften und damit war dieser Versuch zum Scheitern verdammt. Mehr noch Kagami ließ einen ihrer Tentakel aus der Seite ihres Halses hervorkommen, umwickelte damit den Arbok und benutzte diesen direkt darauf als improvisierten Knüppel, den sie gegen ein paar angreifende Rattfratz verwendete. Und um ein paar Smogmog durch die Gegend zu schießen.

Kumiko fand sich im Telekinetischen Griff von ein paar Simsala wieder. Die versuchten sie mit kombinierter Power zu zerquetschen Was sie nicht bedacht hatten, war die Aurawelle, die Kumiko daraufhin freisetzte und damit nicht nur den Griff auf sie brach sondern auch die Simsala auf ziemlich unangenehme Weise mit den Wänden Freundschaft schließen ließ.

 

Mitara hatte es stattdessen gerade mit einer Onix zu tun. Sie hatte alle Tentakel an ihren Hals ausgefahren. Insgesamt waren das 10 Stück die jeder Seraphim am Hals hatte und hatte mit diesen die Onix komplett umwickelt. Um diese Onix dann einfach in den Weg von mehreren abgeschossenen Hyperstrahlen zu halten, die von einigen Hundemon abgefeuert wurden. Dieser Angriff war stark genug, das Mitara durch die Wucht mehrere Meter nach hinten geschoben wurde. Aber außer dem geschah ihr nichts. Die Hundemon machten direkt darauf nähere Bekanntschaft mit der Onix als diese mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zugeflogen kam und alle 6 Hundemon auf einmal in die Bewusstlosigkeit schickte.

 

Eine andere Onix ließ Konoko einen unfreiwilligen Purzelbaum schlagen. Allerdings schaffte diese es so geschickt zu landen, das sie sich auf ihren neun Schwänzen wiederfand mit denen sie sich dann auch sofort hoch an die Decke katapultierte, wo sie sich dann mit ihren Krallen an der Decke festklammerte. Kaum war das geschehen krachten, dort wo sie vor weniger als eine Sekunde noch war mehrere Hyperstrahlen ineinander, die sich in einer massiven Detonation entluden und die angreifenden Pokémon und Team Rocket Soldaten durch die Druckwelle an die Wände schleuderte. Kaum war das geschehen ließ sie sich wieder nach unten fallen und schickte dabei mehrere Rattikarl in die Bewusstlosigkeit, als sie genau auf ihnen landete.

 

Der Kampf tobte noch knappe 10 Minuten, danach waren alle Pokémon bewusstlos oder Kampfunfähig und die Team Rocket Soldaten entweder nicht mehr unter den lebenden oder waren bewusstlos. kaum war der Kampf vorbei nahmen alle fünf Drago-Seraphim wieder ihre Menschliche Gestalt an.

 

"Ok. Schaut euch um welche Pokémon ihr haben wollt. Nutzt die Snagbälle und packt diese danach in die Stasebälle hinein. Wir können ihre Wunden dann später versorgen." sagte Anoth. Der Zielgerichtet auf die 6 bewusstlosen Hundemon zuging. Er nahm 6 Snagbälle heraus und fing damit die 6 Hundemon ein. Snagbälle können ein Pokémon fangen, obwohl es schon von einem anderen Trainer gefangen worden ist. Sie sind komplett weiß und leuchten in einem goldenen Licht, sobald sie aktiviert werden. Kaum sind die Pokémon gefangen können sie dann von den Snagbällen in ganz normale Pokebälle transferiert werden, indem man den Snagball und den Ball in dem das Pokémon übertragen werden soll einfach mit den Knöpfen so zueinander Hält, das sich beide Knöpfe berühren. Die Übertragung erfolgt dann in weniger als einer Sekunde. Jeder von Ihnen führte sechs dieser ganz speziellen Pokebälle mit sich und auch um die 30 Stasebälle waren im Arsenal. Jeder dieser Stasebälle war komplett grau und hatte ein Computerdisplay an der Front. Dieses Zeigte die Batterieleistung und die noch verbleibende Zeit an, die das Stasefeld aufrecht erhalten werden kann. Im Regelfall haben sie genug Energie für 120 Stunden Dauerbetrieb. Sie öffneten sich wie jeder andere Pokéball auch in der Mitte, nur das in ihnen der Pokéball eingelegt wurde um die Kapsel direkt darauf wieder zu schließen. Kaum war diese zu und erkannte, dass sich in ihr ein Pokéball befand, aktivierte sich das Stasefeld. So konnten auch schwerverletzte Pokémon über einen deutlich längeren Zeitraum am Leben gehalten werden ohne das sich ihr Zustand verschlechterte, damit sie später dann in einen Pokémon-Center behandelt werden konnten. Das war besonders praktisch, wenn sich gerade kein Pokémon-Center in der Nähe befand.

 

Als er die sechs Hundemon gefangen (geklaut) hatte meldete sich seine Implantate und sagten ihm, das alle sechs Hundemon weiblich waren. _Warum fange ich eigentlich immer so viele Mädels?_ Dachte er und schüttelte danach einfach nur den Kopf. Die nächsten die er sich fing waren die beiden Arkani. Auch sie waren beide weiblich. _War ja klar._ Er übertrug sie kaum das sie gefangen waren in normale Pokebälle, die er dann in die Stasebälle hinein legten, dessen Display direkt nach dem er sie geschlossen hatte grün aufleuchtete, Stasefeld war aktiv und genug Energie war vorhanden um es für weitere 120 Stunden aufrecht zu erhalten.

 

Kagami ging herüber zu den Arbok und fing von ihnen die, die dort waren. Insgesamt 16 von ihnen, sowie die beiden Onix. Leider war die Arbok, die den Fehler gemacht hatte sie zu beißen gestorben. Sie hatte sich mit den Seraphimblut selbst vergiftet. Drago-Seraphimblut sowie auch Seraphimblut hat mehrere Eigenschaften. Es enthält zum einen ein Bestandteil welches es eine hervorragende Heileigenschaft gibt aber so ist es auch hochgradig toxisch. Hinzu kommt, dass es wie ein Mutagen wirkt. Wirst du mit den Seraphimblut gespritzt und die überlebst den toxischen Teil des Blutes kannst du selbst zu einen Seraphim Mutieren. De facto stammt jeder Seraphim von den Drago-Seraphim ab. Um die einzelnen Bestandteile effektiv nutzen zu können muss das Blut in seine Bestandteile aufgespalten werden. Jeden der Drago-Seraphim werden Naniten injiziert, die die Aufgabe haben das Blut, wenn es außerhalb ihres Körper gelangt, sei es durch Spritzen, Verwundung oder ähnlichen, zu vernichten. So kann es von niemandem benutzt werden. Da die Naniten jeden der brauchbaren Teile zerstören, bis nur noch eine Substanz übrig ist, aus der niemand mehr schlau werden kann. Gesteuert werden die Naniten durch die Implantate, die sich in ihren Rücken befinden. Sie bestehen aus einen Leistungsfähigen Computer, der es ihnen erlaubt die Situation schnell einzuschätzen sowie auch eine hochintelligente Freund- Feinderkennung besitzt. Es war ihnen auch möglich sich per Neuralschnittstelle direkt in diverse Computersysteme zu hacken. Die anderen drei fanden kein Pokémon, welches sie behalten wollten und so ging die Mission weiter.

 

"So wo lang?" fragte Mitara. Als sie sich die Türen aus den Saal heraus anschaute. Und alle ihre Waffen wieder aus der Lagerdimension geholt hatten.

 

"Hast du sie Orten können?" fragte Anoth

 

"Leider nein. Aber ich habe eine der Quellen des Störsignals gefunden." antwortete Konoko, die das Hologramm mit den Grundriss des Unterirdischen Komplexes geöffnet hatte, auf dem nun ein roter blinkender Punkt zu erkennen war. "Die Quelle befindet sich gleich da vorne. Hinter dieser Wand." Sie deutete dabei auf den anderen Ender des Saals. Sekunden später standen sie vor einen schweren Stahltor, welches den Eingang schützte. Es war ein wenig eingedellt, weil eine der Onixe gegen das Tor geschlagen war, als sie versuchte einen von ihnen zu Rammen. Anoth betätigte das Kontrollfeld neben den Tor. Aber das rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Man konnte nur ein knirschen und kreischen hören. gefolgt von einen lauten Knall, als der Motor, der für das öffnen des Tores verantwortlich war, explodierte. Das Tor war komplett verkeilt.

 

"Das wäre ja auch zu leicht gewesen." sagte Anoth. "Dann fälle ich diese Tür." Eine der Klingen fuhr aus seiner rechten Hand heraus, bis sie fast 50cm lang war (wie bei Wolverine). Kaum war sie vollständig herausgefahren nahm sie eine rote Farbe an, als die Temperatur der Klinge stieg. Als diese nach wenigen Sekunden schließlich hell weiß glühte, rammte er diese quer durch die Tür. "3000°C hält auch der beste Stahl nicht aus." Die Klinge glitt durch den Stahl wie ein Lötkolben durch warme Butter. Anoth führte die Klinge entlang des Rahmens und nur wenige Sekunden später war ein quadratisches Stück aus dem Tor geschnitten, welches er mit einem Tritt in den Gang dahinter fallen ließ. Nur um direkt darauf in Deckung zu hechten, als ihn ein Hagel aus Geschossen und auch eine Rakete ihn begrüßte. Eine Blendgranate und einige Gewehrsalven später war das Problem beseitigt. _Das war knapp._ "Ok. Weiter!"

 

"Die Quelle des Störfelds sollte sich hinter der zweiten rechten Tür befinden." sagte Konoko. Der Gang selbst in dem sie sich befanden hatte nur fünf Türen. Sie alle beinhalteten irgendwelche Systeme für den Betrieb der unterirdischen Anlage. Stromversorgung, Wasserversorgung, Wasseraufbereitung, Netzwerk und eben diesen Feldgenerator. Neben der Tür zum Feldgenerator befand sich ein Kartenleser.

 

"Versuch mal die Zugangskarte, die du den Wachmann abgenommen hast." schlug Kagami vor.

 

"Ein Versuch ist es wert." Pflichtete ihr Anoth mit einen Achselzucken bei und zog die Karte heraus aus der Tasche um sie direkt darauf durch den Kartenleser zu ziehen. Das Rote Licht überm Leser sprang um auf grün und die Tür wurde in die Decke gezogen. Mit erhobenen Waffen gingen sie hinein um den Raum.

 

"Raum sicher!" rief Mitara.

 

"Gut." sagte Anoth und schaute sich den Generator an. Ein ziemlich schmuckloses graues Zylindrisches Gerät, das in regelmäßigen Abständen durch die Schlitze in der Hülle blinkte. "Schalt es ab." Konoko schwang ihre Waffe auf ihren Rücken und ging herüber zu der Computerkonsole an der Wand, wo sie direkt darauf anfing los zu tippen. Das einzige was sie damit erreichte war, das sich die Konsole abschaltete.

 

"Verdammt!" fluchte sie und haute mit der Faust auf die nun abgeschaltete Konsole. "Da will uns wohl jemand nicht im System haben. Sie haben die Konsole abgeschaltet. Ich kann ihn nicht abschalten."

 

"Dann machen wir es eben auf die altmodische Art." sagte Kumiko und kramte gute zwei Kilo C4 hervor. Welche sie prompt auf den Generator knallte und verdrahtete. "So schalten wir das Ding auch aus."

 

"Ja schon. Nur wissen die jetzt wo wir sind und werden garantiert Verstärkung schicken." erinnerte sie Konoko. Und richtig genug. Nur Sekunden später war das Getrappel von Füßen auf den Boden zu vernehmen, als sich weitere Team Rocket Soldaten auf den Weg zu ihnen machten.

 

"Dann wollen wir sie doch mal begrüßen." sagte Anoth und warf dabei eine Blendgranate hinaus in den Gang. Kaum war diese Explodiert, entbrannte ein weiteres, wenn auch kurzes Feuergefecht, an dessen Ende weitere 12 Team Rocket Soldaten den weg in den Tod fanden. "Bist du fertig?"

 

"Ja. Ich habe die Sprengladung mit einem Subraumzünder verkabelt. Funk ist zu unsicher."

 

"Alles klar."

 

"Vielleicht sollten wir noch einen Blick in den Serverraum werfen." schlug Konoko vor während sie dabei auf die Tür mit der Aufschrift Netzwerk deutete. Anoth holte wieder die Zugangskarte heraus und zog sie durch den Schlitz. nur wurde dieses Mal die Karte abgelehnt. Sie hatten offenbar bemerkt, dass sie eine ihrer Zugangskarten benutzten.

 

"Dann fälle ich sie eben." sagte Anoth und fuhr nochmal die Klinge aus und knapp eine Minute später lag die Tür am Boden. Zum Vorschein kam ein Raum, der vollgestopft war mit Servern. Das war aber nicht das was Anoths Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Es war der Bildschirm, der im Raum stand. Auf diesen stand.

 

DELETING FILES

13%

 

Und offenbar war er nicht der einzige dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf den Bildschirm lag. "Schnell zieht die Festplatten raus!" rief Konoko. Und so knapp 2 Minuten und 48 Festplatten später standen sie vor dem Bildschirm, der nun eine andere Meldung Zeigte.

 

DELETING FILES

15% HARDDRIVE ERROR

 

"Gut gemacht. Diese Daten könnten noch hilfreich werden um Team Rocket ein für allemal zu Fall zu bringen." sagte Anoth, während Konoko die 48 Platten entgegen nahm um sie dann in ihre Lagerdimension hineinzulegen. Damit schnappte Anoth sich wieder seine Waffe und ging hinaus aus den Netzwerkraum. Die anderen dicht hinter ihm. So betraten sie wenig später wieder den Saal, der außer den ganzen Körpern noch immer leer war. Kaum hatten sie den Saal betreten, stellte sich die ganze Gruppe links neben den gefällten Tor an die Wand. "Ok. Dann lass es mal krachen!"

 

Kumiko benötigte keine weitere Aufforderung. Sie holte den Zünder heraus und drückte grinsend auf den Auslöser. Direkt darauf gab es eine Massive Detonation, gefolgt von Flammen, die durch das Tor schlugen, als der Generator in einen Feuerball zerstört wurde. "Juhu!!" kam Kumikos Freudenschrei direkt darauf.

 

"Du Liebst das viel zu sehr." sagte Anoth trocken. Kumiko grinste nur.

 

Direkt darauf sahen die fünf wie in ihren HUD sich die schon längst vermisste Funktion der Nahbereichs Lebenszeichen Erkennung wieder Online ging. Auch gab es nun endlich ein klares Bild über das was im Komplex vor sich ging, von ihren Haufen Elektronikschrott im Orbit.

 

"Ziel gefunden." sagte Kagami, als sie mit ihren Kontrollen spielte. "Es befindet sich 2 Stockwerke unter uns. Außerdem scheint der Rest der Leute, die noch im Komplex sind, zu fliehen. Sie bewegen sich auf eine Unterirdische Bahnstation zu."

 

"Sieht so aus, als ob Toilettenkopf abhauen möchte." meinte Konoko.

 

"Ja, aber nicht, wenn wir schneller sind. Also weiter." sagte Anoth und damit waren sie wieder in Bewegung. Damit gingen sie durch eine der anderen Türen. Diese ließen sich problemlos öffnen. Die Gänge waren leer und wenig später fanden sie sich am Ende eines Treppenhauses wieder. Hier versperrte ihnen nun eine Tür, die weder zu öffnen noch zu fällen war.

 

"Verdammt!" fluchte Anoth. "Die Tür besteht aus einer Adamantium Tritanium Unobtanium Legierung. Da kommen wir nicht durch. Ganz im Gegenteil, würde ich versuchen mich da durch zu brennen, würde das Unobtanium die Tür nur noch stärker machen und des ganzen noch nicht genug, bestehen die Wände leider auch aus diesen Material."

 

"Wir sind doch vorhin an einem Sicherheitsbüro vorbeigekommen. Vielleicht kann ich von dort aus diese Tür öffnen." sagte Konoko.

 

"Also gut." sagte Anoth. "Dann zurück nach oben." Mit diesen Worten stiegen sie die Treppe wieder hinauf. Und richtig genug. An der Wand war ein Schild mit der Aufschrift Sicherheitsbüro. Der Pfeil deutete auf die Tür in den Bürobereich des Komplexes. "Was sagt der Satellit?"

 

Nachdem Konoko kurz auf das Bild des Satelliten geschaut hatte sagte sie: "Keine Menschenseele. Die Räume sind verlassen."

 

"Ok Vorwärts." befahl Anoth. "Der Satellit sagt zwar dass hier nichts lebendes mehr ist, es muss aber nicht bedeuten, dass hier nicht noch ein paar andere Überraschungen auf uns lauern." Anoth sollte recht behalten. Kaum hatte er die Tür zum Bürokomplex geöffnet da krachte ihm auch schon eine Ladung Schrot in den Bauch, die ihn auf den Rücken fallen ließ. "Autsch. Das tat weh." stöhnte er als er sich wieder aufrichtete.

 

"Die haben Fallen aufgestellt." stellte Kumiko fest.

 

"Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Kagami als sie ihn zusammen mit Konoko wieder auf die Beine halfen.

 

"Ja." sagte Anoth. "Die Weste hat den Mist gestoppt, bevor er Schaden anrichten konnte." Er hielt sich den Bauch, der Schlag war nicht ohne, den er abbekommen hatte. "Kumiko, du bist die Sprengstoffexpertin. Du gehst voraus. Wir sichern." sagte Anoth, nachdem er sich kurz erholt hatte.

 

"Geht klar." bestätigte Kumiko. und so gingen sie ganz langsam quer durch die Büros. Es dauerte beinahe eine halbe Stunde ehe sie endlich vor der Tür zum Sicherheitsbüro waren. Auf den Weg dorthin war der Weg gespickt mit Tretminen, die unter verstreuten Papieren und Ordnern verborgen waren. Claymores, und Handgranaten die mit Stolperdrähten verbunden waren und auch noch mehrere Gewehrfallen. Darüber hinaus gab es noch drei Minen mit Annäherungszünder, die besonders knifflig waren zu entschärfen. Aber sie schafften es und standen schließlich vor der Tür zum Sicherheitsbüro. Kumiko öffnete ganz langsam die Tür und untersuchte den Spalt ganz genau. Sie fand zwei Stolperdrähte, die sie problemlos mit den rasiermesserscharfen Klingen, die aus ihrer Hand gefahren kamen durchtrennen konnte. Dann machte sie die Tür vorsichtig weiter auf. Sie nahm nun einen Spiegel zu Hilfe um hinter die Tür schauen zu können, denn ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, das da noch etwas lauerte. Und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Hätte sie die Tür noch weiter geöffnet hätte sie einen Druckschalter Ausgelöst, der mit einem Fass verbunden war, welches vollgestopft war mit C4. "Verdammt!" fluchte sie.

 

"Was siehst du?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Ein komplettes Fass. Vollgestopft mit C4." kam Kumikos Antwort, deren Gesicht man nun deutlich ansehen konnte, das sie überlegte, wie sie dieses Hindernis entfernen sollte. Als sie die fragenden Blicke sah, beschloss sie das Problem näher zu Erleutern. "Ich kann die Tür nicht weiter aufmachen, sonst aktiviere ich den Druckschalter, dann gehen nicht nur wir sondern der Halbe Komplex mit hoch."

 

"Kannst du den Schalter nicht mit deinen Psychik Kräften packen und in einfach verstellen?" schlug Kagami vor.

 

"Leider nein. Wenn ich das versuche löst der Schalter aus."

 

"Vielleicht kannst du den Schalter nicht verstellen, aber was ist mit dem Fass?" fragte Mitara. Kumiko schaute sich nun mit Hilfe des Spiegels das Fass noch einmal genauer an. An dem fass war nichts Besonderes. Es war ein komplett normales Fass, das bis zum Rand gefüllt war mit C4.

 

"Ja, ja, das sollte gehen." Mit Hilfe ihrer Psychik Kräfte begann sie damit die Zündkapseln vorsichtig aus den Sprengstoff zu ziehen. Kaum war das geschafft verstellte sie das Fass zum anderen Ende des Raumes und legte Die Zündkapseln in die Ecke, wo die Tür hin schwingen würde. "So das sollte gehen. Deckung!" Mit diesen Worten gab sie der Tür einen Tritt. Der Druckschalter löste aus und die Sprengkapseln gingen hoch. Mehr geschah nicht. Die Explosionswirkung der Kapseln wurde durch die Tür gestoppt und so konnten sie den Raum gefahrlos betreten. "Na das ist doch mal ein netter Vorrat C4. Den behalte ich." Sagte Kumiko erfreut und begann sofort damit das C4 in ihre Lagerdimension zu verfrachten. In dem Fass war wirklich nichts anderes als das C4. Kumiko hatte halb erwartet, das sich im Fass noch eine weitere Falle befand. Dem war nicht so. Eine kurze Untersuchung der Computerkonsolen im Raum ergab keine weiteren unangenehmen Überraschungen und so setzte sich Konoko an den Computer und begann damit das Sicherheitssystem zu hacken. Dazu fuhr sie aus ihrer Hand, ähnlich wie bei dem Borg aus Star-Trek, kleine Röhrchen aus, die sich in die Konsole bohrten und so eine Verbindung zum schwer verschlüsselten System herstellten. Es dauerte fast 10 Minuten, bis sie die Verschlüsselung durchbrach.

 

'Ok ich habe einen Weg die Tür zu öffnen, aber ich löse damit ein Sekundäres Sicherheitssystem aus, auf das ich von hier aus keinen Zugriff habe.' Erklang Konokos Stimme telepathisch bei Anoth. Dessen Blick sich nun unweigerlich zu mehreren der merkwürdigen Gebilde in der Decke richtete.

 

"Automatische Geschütze." Fluchte er leise. "Deckung Suchen!" Binnen Sekunden waren sie alle in der Deckung verschwunden. 'Wir sind soweit.' schickte er telepathisch an Konoko.

 

'Öffne jetzt die Tür.' kaum hatte sie das gesagt ging ein Alarm los. Die Hauptbeleuchtung in den Büros schaltete sich aus und wurde durch mehrere rote Rundumleuchten und blinkenden roten leuchten ersetzt. Dem nicht genug fuhren auch noch 4 Automatische Geschütze, bestückt mit je zwei Gatling-Maschinengewehre aus der Decke.

 

'Oh verdammte Scheiße. Gatling Waffen. Die haben Autogeschütze bestückt mit Gatling-Maschinengewehren.' Fluchte Anoth telepathisch. Konoko trennte die Verbindung mit den Computern und kam zu Anoth herüber gekrochen. Nur das Piepen und das Geräusch der sich drehenden Auto-Geschütze waren im Raum zu hören.

 

'Was jetzt?' fragte Konoko telepathisch.

 

'Was für ein Zielerfassungssystem haben die Waffen?' fragte Mitara.

 

'Akustisch und Infrarot.' war Anoths Antwort, der sich nun eines der Geschütze und deren Zielsysteme mit einen Spiegel betrachtete.

 

'Wir brauchen einen weg an denen vorbei oder wir sind Siebe.' sagte Mitara.

 

'Hier hat sich ein weiteres Störfeld aktiviert.' stellte Konoko fest. 'Teleportation funktioniert nicht. Schattenwanderung auch nicht.'

 

'Wie zum Teufel haben die herausgefunden wie die unsere Kräfte blockieren können???' fragte Kagami.

 

'Wahrscheinlich haben die das gar nicht.' sagte Konoko. 'Dieselben Störfelder arbeiten auch bei Pokémon.'

 

'Ich könnte einen Weg quer durch die Wände der Büros sprengen. Genug Sprengstoff dafür habe ich.' sagte Kumiko telepathisch, nachdem sie ein paar Minuten überlegt hatte und sich den Plan des Raumes angesehen hatte. 'Die Wände zwischen den Büros sind sehr dünn.'

 

'Wir kommen zu euch herüber.' sagte Anoth telepathisch, der zusammen mit Konoko auf der anderen Seite des Ganges war. Er lugte mit dem Spiegel um die Ecke und wartete bis das Geschütz sich in die andere Richtung gedreht hatte. 'Achtung ..... Jetzt!' Damit sprinteten beide schnell über den fast 5 Meter breiten Gang auf die andere Seite. Das Geschütz bemerkte die Geräusche und drehte sich weit schneller in Richtung der Quelle als erwartet. Und da die Gatling bereits am rotieren war konnte das Geschütz sofort feuern. Sie waren gerade auf der anderen Seite angekommen, als ein Hagel an Kugeln genau dort niedergering, wo sie vor weniger als einer Sekunde noch gestanden hatten.

 

'Puh, das war knapp.' meinte Kagami telepathisch.

 

'Die Geschütze drehen sich schneller als ich erwartet hatte.' sagte Anoth telepathisch. Und nickte direkt darauf Kumiko zu. Das war für sie das Zeichen, das sie beginnen konnte. Sie klatschte ein wenig C4 an die Wand, und einen kurzen Knall später befand sich dort ein Loch groß genug um hindurch zu kriechen. Die Geschütze drehten sich zwar in der Richtung des Knalls und feuerten gegen die Wand, welche die Kugeln zwar durchschlugen, aber da sie sich noch immer in Deckung befanden, zerstörten die Kugeln nur das Mobiliar, die Geräte im Büro und machten ein paar nette Löcher in die Wand. Dieses Muster wiederholte sich mehrere Male. Sprengen, warten bis das Geschütz aufhört zu feuern und dann weiter. bis sie schließlich im letzten Büro vor den Zugang zum Treppenhaus waren. Dort mussten sie wieder auf den passenden Augenblick warten um dann schließlich durch die offene Tür hinein zu sprinten ins Treppenhaus. "Schließ die Feuertür!" befahl Anoth und Kagami haute auf den Taster genau neben der Tür zum Treppenhaus und die fast 50cm dicke, rot weiß lackierte Feuertür knallte zu. "Na das war doch mal was."

Damit stiegen sie wieder das Treppenhaus hinab. Und richtig genug, die Tür die vorher fest verschlossen war, stand nun offen. Sie gab den Blick in einen weiteren Gang frei. Sie gingen rechts und links neben der Tür in Deckung und spähten mit Spiegeln hinein in den Gang. Dieser sah eindeutig anders aus, als die vorherigen. er hatte einen mehr Krankenhaus ähnlichen Eindruck. Er bestand fast ausschließlich aus Stahl, nur am letzten Stück des Ganges waren die Wände durchsichtig und leuchteten. Sie waren nun im Laborkomplex der Anlage. Eigentlich noch nicht ganz. Ein gut 150 Meter langer abschüssiger Gang führte hinunter in den selbigen. Es gab nur ein Problem. Es waren noch mehr dieser Geschütze im Gang und Anoth konnte von den Wänden Energiemuster spüren, die zu Plasmanetzen passte (Resident Evil). Diese konnten eine Person wortwörtlich in Stücke zerschneiden, sollten sie aktiviert werden.

 

"Die wollen es uns wohl wirklich so schwer wie eben möglich machen." knurrte Anoth. "Kannst du die Energieversorgung hierzu abschalten?"

 

"Leider nein." antwortete Konoko. "Jede Etage ist von den anderen Energietechnisch getrennt."

 

"Vorschläge?"

 

"Anoth, ich habe einen Lüftungsschacht in der Decke entdeckt." sagte Mitara, die sich den Gang von der anderen Seite der Tür auch mit einen Spiegel anschaute. Mitara und Konoko wechselten kurz die Position und Konoko lugte durch den spiegel in den Gang und fand kurz darauf das Lüftungsgitter, das Mitara entdeckt hatte.

 

"Das sind gute 15 Meter." schätzte Konoko und gab Mitara den Spiegel zurück. "Ich brauche eine Ablenkung, wenn ich dorthin kommen soll."

 

"Ich denke, dafür kann ich sorgen." sagte Anoth. "Das Treppenhaus ist groß genug, das ich mich verwandeln-"

 

"Du gehst da nicht selber rein!" fiel ihn Kagami ins Wort.

 

"Das habe ich auch gar nicht vor. Ich werde meine dreiäugigen Wölfe dort hineinschicken. Sie sollten dem System genug zu tun geben, so das Konoko hinein in den Schacht kommt."

 

"Ja, ja, das könnte funktionieren." stimmte Kagami zu.

 

"Zu dumm, dass wir nicht wissen, was sich da hinter dieser Tür befindet. Dann könnten wir uns einfach dorthin teleportieren." murmelte Konoko, als sie sich bereit machte und Anoth ein wenig zurückging um sich dann in die kleine Version des Drago-Seraphim zu verwandeln.

 

"Das ist das Problem mit unbekannten Terrain." sagte Kagami mit einen Achselzucken. "Ich habe keine Lust mich in eine Wand zu Teleportieren."

 

"Ich würde mich auch lieber hinter die Tür teleportieren oder in unserer Astral Gestalt einfach durch sie hindurchgehen." stimmte Mitara zu. "Aber das eine wird unmöglich gemacht, dadurch, dass wie du es schon gesagt hast, wir uns in unbekanntem Terrain befinden und das andere verhindert die Strahlung des Gesteins in dem dieser Komplex errichtet worden ist. Ganz zu schweigen vom Störfeld."

 

'Bereit?' fragte Anoth nun telepathisch. Konoko nickte zur Antwort. Damit drehte sich Anoth in Richtung des Ganges. Kurz sah es so aus, als würde er sich gleich übergeben, als sich seine Wangen massiv ausdehnten, dann schossen aus seinen Maul mit einen Schlag vierzig drei äugige Wölfe heraus und rannten den Gang hinunter. Das Sicherheitssystem reagierte sofort und fing an auf die Wölfe zu schießen, die so bald sie getroffen wurden erst ein lautes winseln von sich gaben, ehe sie sich in Rauch auflösten (ähnlich wie Narutos Schattendoppelgänger). Einige von ihnen schafften es zum Bereich mit den Glaswänden. Sobald sie diesen Teil des Ganges erreicht hatten wurde der Gang dunkel, als das Plasmagitter kurz Energie sammelte, dann konnte man an beiden Grasflächen zwei helle punkte ausmachen, die direkt darauf mit einen Strahl verbunden wurden und den Gang hinauf jagte. Die Wölfe, die von dem Strahl getroffen wurden, wurden wortwörtlich zerlegt. Anoth schickte eine weitere Gruppe von vierzig der dreiäugigen Wölfe hinein in den Gang, als Konoko losrannte. Kaum stand sie unterhalb des Lüftungsgitters machte sie einen Sprung nach oben, durchbrach das Gitter und fand sich nun im Lüftungsschacht wieder. Anoth verwandelte sich wieder zurück und wartete auf Rückmeldung von Konoko.

 

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten ehe sie sich wieder meldete. 'Ok. ich bin jetzt in der Sicherheitszentrale für dieses Stockwerk.' Kurz darauf hörte Anoth wie die Geschütze herunterfuhren und auch das Plasmagitter an Energie verlor. Doch bevor sie loslaufen konnten kam Konokos Stimme erneut. 'Noch nicht los gehen. Es gibt ein Sekundärsystem.' kaum hatte sie das gesagt waren die Geschütze, sowie auch das Plasmagitter wieder online. Eine Minute später schalteten sich beide wieder ab. 'Ok. das war's Sicherheitssystem aus. Ihr könnt jetzt.' Kurze Zeit später standen sie vor der geschlossenen Tür. Die sobald sie sich ihr näherten automatisch öffnete. Hinter ihnen erwartete sie Konoko, die die Konsole neben der Tür gehackt hatte um die Tür zu öffnen.

 

"Wo ist jetzt unser Ziel?" fragte Anoth, als er in die drei Gänge hinabschaute, die sich ihm nun offenbarten.

 

"Der komplette Komplex ist verlassen, Toilettenschädel ist uns entwischt. Arceus ist hier entlang." Sagte Konoko. "Nur ist mir noch etwas aufgefallen. Der Satellit zeigt mir nicht nur das Signal von Arceus. Neben ihr befindet sich noch eines. Sehr viel schwächer als das andere."

 

"Sind die Signale echt?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Ja. Ich habe auch hier einen Störfeldgenerator gefunden. Allerdings konnte ich diesen vom Sicherheitsbüro aus deaktivieren." Anoth konzentrierte sich nun auf seine eigenen Systeme und Fähigkeiten um Organisches leben in der Nähe aufzuspüren. Und er konnte Konokos Beobachtung Bestätigen. Außer Arceus war da noch ein Signal, das nicht nur schwächer war, sondern auch immer schwächer wurde. Und er entdeckte noch ein Signal einen anderen Gang herunter. Ebenfalls sehr schwach, aber Stabil. Die Signale waren zwar schwach aber er erkannte beide von ihnen. das eine war von Mewtwo, das andere bei Arceus war das Signal von Arceus Auserwählten: Ash Ketchum. Und da die Signale schwächer wurden, konnte dies nur eines bedeuten. Sie lagen beide im sterben.

 

"Wir teilen uns auf. Konoko und Mitara ihr nehmt diesen Gang." Damit zeigte er auf den Gang der geradeaus weiter führte. "Nehmt die dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite. Dort befindet sich Mewtwo. Wir nehmen diesen hier." damit deutete er auf den linken Gang. "Und holen Arceus. Los!" Damit teilten sich die fünf auf und rannten los.

 

Wenig später stand Anoth vor einer mit einer Codetafel gesicherten Tür. Das rote Licht über der Tafel leuchtete und sagte ihm so, dass die Tür verschlossen war. 'Konoko, den Code für die Tür.'

 

'1234' kam Konokos knappe Antwort. Anoth stellte keine Fragen und Tippte diesen einfach in die Codetafel ein. Sofort sprang das Licht um auf grün und ein klicken war zu hören, als die Verriegelung aufgehoben wurde. Direkt darauf fuhr die eine Hälfte der Tür hoch in die Decke. und die andere Hälfte versank im Boden. 'Ich habe jedes Türschloss im System auf diesen Code gesetzt.'

 

Was sie zu Gesicht bekamen, als die Tür offen war, war eine bewusstlose Arceus in einen Tank gefüllt mit einer bläulichen Flüssigkeit. An Arceus selbst waren diverse Schläuche befestigt, die in einem merkwürdigen Licht leuchteten. Ihr wurde wohl offensichtlich die Energie abgezogen. An dem Tank befand sich eine Computerkonsole, an die sich Anoth nun selbst zu schaffen machte. Kaum stand er davor, legte er seine rechte Hand auf die Tastatur, aus denen sofort zwei Röhrchen heraus kamen und ihm damit eine Neuralverbindung zum Computer erlaubte. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, da hatte er das Passwort geknackt und begann damit die Flüssigkeit aus den Tank abzulassen. _Password?! Ein wirklich sehr Originelles Passwort._ Auch hatte er das abziehen der Energie von Arceus deaktiviert. Kaum war die Flüssigkeit abgelassen und das abziehen der Energie deaktiviert konnte Kumiko damit beginnen die Schläuche, die Arceus die Energie abgezogen hatten von ihr zu entfernen.

 

Kagami versuchte unterdessen Zugang zu dem Käfig zu bekommen, in dem Ash bewusstlos lag. Sie tippte die 1234 ein in das Zahlenfeld, aber die Tür rührte sich nicht. _Sie ist wohl nicht verbunden mit dem System. Gut. Dann machen wir es eben anders._ Damit fuhr sie eine ihrer Krallen aus und rammte diese in das Zahlenfeld hinein, in welches sie nur Augenblicke später einen massiven elektrischen Schlag hineinjagte. Die Elektronische und Magnetische Verrieglung überlud und schaltete sich aus. Danach konnte sie die Tür problemlos öffnen. Kaum war die Tür offen kniete sie sich neben Ash hin und fühlte nach seinen Puls. Er war nur sehr schwach. Als sie ihn sich genauer anschaute zeigte sein Körper eindeutige Anzeichen von Folter. Streifen von Peitschenhieben, verbrannte Haut von Stromschlägen und andere unschöne Dinge waren auf seinen Körper deutlich zu sehen, diese wurden nämlich nur mehr schlecht als recht von seiner zerrissenen und blutgetränkten Kleidung verdeckt. Sie begann sofort mit der Heilung der schlimmsten der Wunden, in dem sie Sprays verwendete, die eigentlich für Pokémon gedacht waren. Was die wenigsten wussten ist, dass sie auch bei Menschen wirkten, nur nicht ganz so effizient. Zwei der Wunden waren allerdings so groß, dass sie diese mit ihren eigenen Heilkräften schließen musste. Dies geschah, in dem sie ihre Hand in einen Abstand von wenigen Zentimetern über der Wunde hielt und dann Heilenergie in die Wunde leitete. Von außen war das durch ein blaues Licht zu sehen. Die Wunden selbst verschlossen sich dann innerhalb von Sekunden.

 

**Fünf Minuten zurück bei Konoko und Mitara**

Kurze Zeit nach dem sie sich getrennt hatten standen sie vor der Tür hinter der sich Mewtwo befinden sollte. Konoko gab den Code in die Codetafel ein, nur um zu sehen, das diese keinen Strom hatte.

 

"Verdammt." fluchte Konoko. "Gib mir eine Minute." Binnen Sekunden hatte sie die Codetafel auf, neu verkabelt und mit der Energieversorgung der Beleuchtung verbunden und nur wenige Momente später war die Tür offen. "Na also. Geht doch."

 

Als die Tür offen war gab sie den Blick frei in einen komplett dunklen Raum.

 

"Luminus!" rief Mitara. Direkt darauf kam eine weiß leuchtende Energiekugel aus ihrer ausgestreckten Hand, die mitten im Raum zum Stillstand kam und problemlos den kompletten Raum ausleuchtete. Kaum war das geschehen härten sie ein stöhnen und entdeckten den Bewohner dieses Raumes. Dort an der Wand gekettet, am anderen Ende des Raumes, war Mewtwo, der seine Augen gerade zugekniffen hatte. Er war wohl von dem plötzlichen Licht im Raum geblendet worden.

 

Sein Zustand war Miserabel. Sein Körper war übersät mit längst verheilten Wunden, die nur aus längeren Folterungen stammen konnten. Er war stark abgemagert, da er wohl für längere Zeit hinweg außer Wasser nichts an Nahrung bekommen hatte. Er hob müde seinen Kopf und schaute die beiden an. Er konnte die power, die die beiden ausstrahlten auf seiner Haut spüren. Sie sahen zwar aus wie Menschen, aber es waren definitiv keine. Ihr Aura Energielevel war für einen sterblichen bei weitem zu hoch. Sie passten mehr zu einem der Legendären Pokémon. Doch waren sie irgendwie anders. Lange konnte er über diese Thema nicht nachdenken, er bekam noch mit wie eine der Menschen ihre Hand hob und ein Gold farbender Lichtfächer über seinen Körper fuhr, da holte ihn auch schon die Dunkelheit wieder ein.

 

"Wie geht es ihn?" fragte Konoko Mitara, die ihn gerade gescannt hatte.

 

"Er ist massiv unterernährt und sehr schwach." antwortete Kagami, die kurz darauf einen Medizinischen Pokeball herausnahm und Mewtwo kurzerhand mit diesen einfing um ihn dann sofort in einen der Stasebälle zu legen und diesen dann in ihrer Lagerdimension verschwinden zu lassen. "Gehen wir zurück zu den anderen." Damit rannten beide wieder hinaus aus den Raum um sich nur Sekunden später mit den anderen zu treffen und um zu sehen, wie Kumiko das gleiche mit Arceus machte, wie sie nur Sekunden zuvor mit Mewtwo.

 

"Ihr habt Mewtwo?" fragte Anoth, der ihr eindringen bemerkt hatte.

 

"Ja, das haben wir." bestätigte Mitara.

 

"Gut. Wir haben Arceus." sagte Anoth. "Wie geht es Ash?"

 

"Er ist stabil." antworte Kagami. "Aber er muss in einem Krankenhaus weiter behandelt werden."

 

"Toilettenschädel ist uns zwar durch die Lappen gegangen, aber wir haben Mewtwo, Ash und Arceus. Dann sollten wir jetzt-" Anoth wurde unterbrochen durch einen massiven Energieanstieg an Dimensionaler Energie, am anderen Ende der Anlage. "Was zum-?!"

 

**Wenige Sekunden zuvor. Fluchtzug von Team Rocket Anlage**

 

Der Zug war mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf den Weg von der Anlage weg.

 

"Dimensionsbomben Detonation in 10 Sekunden." sagte eine Computerstimme. "5...4...3...2...1...Explosion." Kaum war der Computer damit fertig stießen der Wissenschaftler zusammen mit Atila und Hun mit Sekt an.

 

"Auf das Ende der Ghost Division." sagte der Wissenschaftler freudig.

 

"Auf das Ende der Ghost Division." wiederholten Atila und Hun.

 

**Zurück zu Anoth und seine Truppe 5 Sekunden zurück**

 

"DIMENSIONSBOMBE!" Brüllte Anoth seine Warnung, als seine Implantate das Energiemuster erkannten. Direkt darauf bauten vier von ihnen um sich herum Schilde auf um sich vor der massiven Entladung an Dimensionaler Energie zu schützen. Kagami stand in der Mitte, während die anderen vier das Schild aufrecht hielten. Kaum war es aufgebaut donnerte eine massive blaue Energiewelle in die Schilde, die darauf ausgerichtet waren diese Dimensionsenergie zu blocken. Aber es war deutlich zu sehen, dass die Entladung so dermaßen stark war, dass sich ziemlich schnell Risse im Schild bildeten. Das Hämmern auf den Schilden schien ewig anzudauern, was in der Realität nicht viel mehr, als ein paar Sekunden waren. Dann ebbte der Energiestrom ab. Der Energiestrom hätte nur eine Sekunde länger andauern müssen, dann währe das Schild zusammengebrochen und sie wer weiß wo hingeschickt worden. "Verdammt, das war knapp." sagte Anoth, der auf seinen Knien war und komplett außer Atem. "Habt ihr das auch gespürt?"

 

"Ja." sagte Mitara, die in demselben Zustand war wie Anoth. "Das hat sich nach einem Alteraner angefühlt."

 

"Aber die sind doch seit mehr als 10 Tausend Jahren ausgestorben." sagte Kumiko.

 

"Offensichtlich wohl nicht." stellte Kagami fest.

 

"Was ist das?!" rief Mitara, die bemerkt hatte, das gerade ein schriller Alarm los ging. Diese Frage wurde beantwortet, als jeder Monitor in dem Raum auf rot umsprang und eine Alarmmeldung ausgab.

 

REAKTOR FEHLFUNKTION

Überhitzung in 60 Sekunden

 

"Die Dimensionsbombe muss die Kühlsysteme zerlegt haben." rief Konoko.

 

"Alle raus hier!" befahl Anoth. "Zum Bahnhof!" damit wechselte er um auf den Subraumfunkkanal. "Anoth an befehlshabenden Offizier. Wir haben hier eine Reaktorschmelze! Ziehen sie ihre Leute hier raus!" rief er mitten im Lauf in den Funkgerät. Er wartet nicht auf eine Antwort und schloss den Kanal wieder. Alle fünf waren indessen losgerannt. Mitara hatte dabei Ash in ihren Armen. Sekunden später waren sie bei den Gleisen der Magnetbahn angekommen, verwandelten sich in ihre kleinen Drago-Seraphim Gestalten, dabei beförderte Kagami ihre wertvolle Fracht, wenn auch etwas unsanft, auf ihren Rücken und rannten den Tunnel entlang. Einige Sekunden später spürten sie hinter sich eine massive Hitzewelle. Dis Schockwelle raste den Tunnel entlang und hob alle fünf von ihren Beinen. Sie wurden durch die Druckwelle durch den Tunnel befördert, wie eine Kanonenkugel durch ihr Geschützrohr. Nur Sekunden später hatten sie den Endbahnhof der Strecke erreicht, wo der Fluchtzug abgestellt worden war. Alle fünf hatten während ihres unschönen und unfreiwilligen Fluges durch die Tunnelröhre geschafft nicht nur ihre Aufpralldämpfungsfelder zu aktivieren sondern auch ihre Ablative Panzerung.

  


Die Aufpralldämpfungsfelder erscheinen um sie herum in Form einer Aura aus einen gelblichen Licht. Sie leiten die Aufprallenergie um und sorgen so dafür, dass sie keinen körperlichen Schaden nehmen durch Kollisionen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit. Stattdessen wird die Energie von ihren magischen Reserven abgezogen um die Wucht abzufangen. Die Ablativpanzerung ist praktisch eine Substanz, die von ihren Implantaten von ihren Rücken aus sich in Form von Platten über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitet. Sie schützt im Kampf, genauso wie im Vakuum. Zur Verfügung steht diese allerdings nur, wenn sie sich in einer ihrer Biestgestalten befinden. In Menschlicher Form bildet die Substanz eher so etwas wie einen metallisch aussehenden Überzug über ihren Körpern. Auch dieser ist fürs All geeignet biete aber nicht so guten Schutz wie die Biestform Variante.

 

Die Ablative Panzerung genauso wie das Aufpralldämpfungsfeld wurden dringend benötigt, als sie mit vollem Tempo mit dem stehenden Zug kollidierten. Anoth war der erste und zerstörte damit den ersten Waggon bevor er zum Stillstand kam. Die anderen folgten kurz darauf.

 

Mitara hatte sich schützend um Ash herumgewickelt und ihr Aufpralldämpfungsfeld auf ihn ausgeweitet und sich außerdem noch während des Fluges so gedreht, dass sie als erste mit den Zug kollidieren würde. Die Wucht war massiv, mit der sie mit dem Zug kollidierte. Das Aufpralldämpfungsfeld nahm einen ganzen Teil der Wucht weg, mit der sie gegen das Metall des Zuges Kollidierte, während die Ablativpanzerung, es verhinderte, das sich Metallteile des Zuges in ihr Fleisch rein bohrten. Kurze Zeit später kamen sie zum Stillstand.

 

#Alle in Ordnung? # fragte Anoth.

 

#Ja. Nur ein wenig durchgeschüttelt. # antwortete Kagami.

 

#Mir geht's gut. # antwortete Mitara und überprüfte nun den Zustand von Ash. #Ash ist in Ordnung. # Sie nutzte ihre Tentakel um ihn wieder auf ihren Rücken zu heben. Dieses Mal ein wenig sanfter.

 

#Kumiko? Konoko? # fragte Anoth.

 

#Uns gibt es noch, Anoth. # Antwortete Kumiko, die Konoko gerade dabei half sich wieder auf ihre Pfoten zu stellen.

 

#Weiß jemand, wo wir sind? #

 

#Keine Verbindung zum Satelliten. # antwortete Konoko. #Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es muss einen Weg hier heraus geben. #

 

#Dann suchen wir doch diesen Ausgang. # sagte Anoth und schaute sich nun erst einmal den Bahnhof an in dem sie gelandet waren. Vom Zug war nur noch ein Wrack übrig. Außer dem Fahrgestell war von dem nichts mehr übrig, das ließ ihm schätzen, wie der Aufprall wohl verlaufen wäre ohne Aufpralldämpfungsfeld und Ablativpanzerung. Der Bahnhof selbst war kein Schmuckstück. Grauer Beton in einen Rechteckigen Raum mit einer schweren Stahltür in einer der Wände. Das war's. Anoth fuhr die Ablativpanzerung ein und verwandelte sich zurück. Durch die Tür würden sie in ihrer Biestgestalt eh nicht hindurch passen. Sie war dafür zu klein. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und Mitara trug Ash weiter auf ihren Armen.

 

Anoth öffnete seine Lagerdimension und holte seine Aura Waffe hinaus. Kagami, Kumiko und Konoko taten es ihm gleich. Sie gaben Mitara Deckung, als Anoth die Tür öffnete und sie den Gang zur Oberfläche nahmen. Sie kamen am Ende des Ganges an eine weitere Tür. Anoth bestätigte den Schalter an der Wand und die Tür öffnete sich. Anoth, Kagami, Kumiko und Konoko gingen zuerst durch. Sie fanden sich in einer Lagerhalle wieder. Die vollkommen leer war. Kurz darauf standen sie draußen vor der Halle. Sie fanden sich mitten im Industriegebiet wieder. nach den Wolkenkratzern in der Ferne zu Urteilen im Industriegebiet von Vapydro City.

 

"Wir sind in Vapydro City." stellte Anoth fest. Die Waffen wurden hier nicht mehr gebraucht und fanden ihren Weg wieder hinein in die Lagerdimension.

 

"Dann schaffen wir Ash doch mal ins Krankenhaus und unsere Pokémon ins Center." sagte Kagami.

 

"Richtig." sagte Anoth. "Anoth an General Cardwright, können sie mich hören?" sagte Anoth in sein Funkgerät.

 

"Hier ist General Cardwright ich höre dich Anoth." kam die Antwort aus dem Funkgerät.

 

"Peilen sie unsere Position an und schicken sie uns einen Krankenwagen hierher. Außerdem könnten wir hier einen Transporter gebrauchen."

 

"Verstanden. Ich werde sie ihnen sofort zuschicken. Missionsstatus?"

 

"Wir haben die Geiseln. Aber Toilettenschädel ist uns entwischt."

 

"Nein, das ist er nicht. Er wurde vor 5 Minuten von der Luftüberwachung abgeschossen und festgenommen."

 

"Schön zu hören." Anoth klang erleichtert.

 

"Vollständige Abschlussbesprechung dann in der Basis. Cardwright Ende." Damit war das Funkgespräch beendet. Sie mussten nur wenige Minuten warten. da kam nicht nur ein Krankenwagen, sondern auch Bus um die Ecke gefahren. Wenig später war Ash im Krankenwagen und Anoth zusammen mit seinen Mädels auf den Weg ins nächste Pokémon Center. Zehn Minuten später standen sie im Pokémon Center von Vapydro City.

 

"Herzlich willkommen im Pokémon Center von Vapydro City." Begrüßte sie Schwester Joy.

 

"Hallo Angelika." Grüßte Anoth zurück und legte seine Pokebälle, sowie auch die, die sich in den Stase kapseln befanden herüber. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

 

"Das wird ein wenig dauern." sagte Angelika und übergab die Bälle eine der Chaneira, die die Bälle mitnahm in den hinteren Teil des Centers. Wo bereits zwei Ohrdoch auf sie warteten.

 

"Dann werden wir mal warten, bis sie fertig ist." sagte Kagami. "Ich brauch eine Dusche." stellte sie fest, als sie ihren Achselschweiß wahrnahm, nachdem sie sich gestreckt hatte.

 

"Ich glaube die könnten wir alle gebrauchen." sagte Anoth, der das auch bemerkt hatte.

 

"Zimmer 41 ist frei." sagte Angelika und überreichte den Schlüssel. "Fünf Betten."

 

"Das nehmen wir." sagte Anoth, nahm den Schlüssel und ging direkt darauf den Gang hinunter zu den Zimmern. Die anderen folgten ihn. "Wir müssen erst morgen in der Basis sein um Bericht zu erstatten. Wir alle brauchen eine Dusche und danach hauen wir uns aufs Ohr. Gute Nacht Leute."


	2. Die Schattenbiester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine Einführung in die Welt der Schattenbiester.

Kapitel 2

 

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Pokémon noch Stargate oder Harry Potter oder jede sonstige Copyrightgeschützten Werke, die hier verwendet werden. Diese Geschichte hier schreibe ich nur zu meinen persönlichen vergnügen, ohne jeden Profit geschrieben.

 

"Bla"     Reden

_Bla_         Denken

#Bla#    Seraphim Sprache

'Bla'       Telepathie

$Bla$     Diskussionen mit der Schattenebene

 

Als am nächsten Morgen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster schienen, wurden die Bewohner des Zimmers langsam aber sicher wach. Die anderen vier schliefen noch. Was nicht ungewöhnlich war. Anoth war meist der erste der wach war. Die anderen folgten dann innerhalb der nächsten Viertelstunde. So stand er auf, schnappte sich seine Sachen und verschwand im Bad. Als er wieder raus kam, frisch geduscht und fertig angezogen,  waren die anderen vier gerade dabei aufzustehen. Er war gekleidet mit einer Jeans und T-Shirt über das dann noch sich eine Weste befand. Nichts das auffallen würde. Anoth wusste, dass die anderen ihm schon bald folgen würden und so ging er herüber in die Kantine. Frühstück gab es zwar erst gegen 7:00 Ohr herum, aber das störte ihn nicht wirklich. Die Automaten hatten 24 Stunden geöffnet. Und so fand er sich nur 2 Minuten darauf an einem der Tische wieder mit einem Plastikbecher gefüllt mit dampfendem Kaffee, der vor ihm stand. Im Regelfall würde er dann einfach in der Zeitung lesen, bis die anderen zu ihm kamen, aber heute war das anders. Diese Alteranische Energie, die er empfangen hatte lies ihm nicht los. Und so saß er mit aktivierten Holographischen Eingabefeld am Tisch und schaute sich die Aufzeichnung davon an.

 

Das erste, was er herausfand, war die Ausgangsdimension, von wo es herkam. Aber das Ergebnis warf mehr Fragen als Antworten auf. Es war aus ihrer Heimatdimension gekommen. Doch das letzte Mal wie sie dort von den Alteranern hörten kam von der Logbuchboje aus Atlantis, die abgeschickt wurde, als diese unter Belagerung stand. Dessen nicht genug, war die Boje wohl beim Durchbrechen der Blockade der Wraith beschädigt worden und fast 1,5 Jahre zu spät angekommen. Als sie den Code der Bücher endlich geknackt hatten und die Position von Atlantis herausfanden, schickten sie eine Flotte dorthin um der belagerten Stadt zu helfen. Aber das einzige was sie dort vorfanden war ein Radioaktiver Felsen im All. Der so massiv verstrahlt war, das ihre Sensoren nicht mal bis auf den Boden reichten. Ein Erkundungsteam, das sie mit einen Shuttle nach Atlantis suchen ließen kam ebenso ohne Ergebnisse zurück. Versuche sie über Subraumkommunikation zu erreichen blieben erfolglos. Sie waren zu spät. Die Wraith bezahlten dafür teuer. Die Alteraner waren die Pazifisten und die Hirne in der Allianz. Aber die Seraphim bildeten deren Zähne. Sie vernichteten beinahe 98% der Wraith der Pegasus Galaxie, (1687 Mutterschiffe; 5541 Kreuzer; 121 Superhives; 28 Ultrahives; 14 Klonanlagen und unzählige Jäger) ehe sie von dort zurückgerufen wurden um ihre eigene Galaxie zu sichern.

 

Es gab auch danach noch versuche die Alteraner zu finden in der Pegasus Galaxie. Aber außer Menschlichen Kolonien mit einen zu vernachlässigen Technologielevel war nichts zu finden. Die Wraith hatten fast alles zerstört. Es wurden Erkundungsschiffe ausgeschickt in mehrere benachbarte Galaxien um dort nach Alteranischer Präsenz zu suchen. Aber auch diese kehrten ohne Erfolg zurück. Ein herber Schlag für die Allianz. Hatten die Seraphim doch schon einmal versagt.

 

Während des Ausbruchs der Seuche von vor fast 10 Millionen Jahren riegelten die Alteraner ihre Galaxie komplett ab. Die Seraphim waren aufgrund des Bündnisvertrages gezwungen diese Entscheidung zu respektieren, was sie allerdings nicht davon abhielt selbst weiter nach einer Lösung für die Seuche zu suchen. Aber als sie diese endlich fanden, waren die Alteraner aus der Galaxie verschwunden. Es wurden damals keine Schiffe in die benachbarten Galaxien entsandt, da die Seraphim der Meinung waren, das die Alteraner ihre eigne nicht verlassen würden, weil sie diese ja unter Quarantäne gestellt hätten und schon einmal aus ihrer Galaxie vertrieben worden sind. Die einzige Vermutung die da noch blieb, war das die Seuche sie alle vernichtet hatte. Und so verlor sich zum ersten Mal ihre Spur. Jetzt gab es wieder eine und Anoth würde diese nicht einfach so zwischen seinen Fingern durchrinnen lassen.

 

Weitere Auswertungen ergaben, dass es von Terra kam in der Avalon Galaxie. Jetzt gab es da nur ein weiteres Problem. Anoth war seid Millionen von Jahren nicht mehr in der Avalon Galaxie gewesen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sich dort indessen verändert hatte. Aber das konnte herausgefunden werden. Aber dennoch standen mehrere Fragen im Raum.

 

Waren die Alteraner wieder raumfahrend?

 

Gab es andere Raumfahrende Völker in der Milchstraße?

 

Wenn ja, wie weit fortgeschritten waren diese gegenüber den Seraphim?

 

Waren sie Freund oder Feind?

 

Alles Fragen die Klärung bedürften. Aber wie heißt es noch so schön. Eins nach den anderen. Ehe sie das Untersuchen konnten mussten sie hier noch die Abschlussbesprechung durchziehen. Erst dann konnten sie diese Dimension verlassen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würden sie eines Tages wieder hierhin zurück kommen. Sie hatten Team Rocket weit genug zusammengestaucht, das der Rest auch das hiesige Militär erledigen konnte.

 

Wie dem auch sei. Die Daten, die er durch die kurze Verbindung bekam, waren zu wenige um da noch mehr Infos herauszuziehen und so beendete er die Analyse und wendete sich stattdessen der Zeitung und seinen Kaffee zu. Lange musste er nicht warten, da setzten sich auch schon die anderen vier zu ihm. Auch sie trugen normale Alltagskleidung.

 

"Guten Morgen."  begrüßte sie Anoth.

 

"'Morgen." war die noch etwas verschlafene Antwort, die er zurückbekam, als die vier sich einer nach den anderen einen Kaffee zogen und sich dann zu ihm setzten. Außer ihnen befand sich sonst niemand in der Kantine. Was kein Wunder war. Schließlich würde es Frühstück erst in einer halben Stunde geben.

 

"Und, was hast du herausgefunden?" fragte Kagami.

 

"Wie meinen?" fragte Anoth zurück mit erhöhter Augenbraue.

 

"Du hast doch bestimmt die Alteranische Energie analysiert oder?" fragte Konoko.

 

"Ja." bestätigte Anoth. "Die Quelle stammt von Terra Avalon _Talaéako_."

 

"Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Mitara.

 

"Absolut." bestätigte Anoth. "Es kam aus unserer Dimension."

 

"Das ist Merkwürdig." sagte Kumiko. "Das letzte Mal, dass wir von den Alteranern etwas gehört haben, war von der Logbuchboje aus Atlantis. Aber das war vor 10.000 Jahren."

 

"Ja, und als wir bei Lantea ankamen, war da nicht viel mehr als eine hochgradig strahlende Wolke, die den ganzen Planeten bedeckte." ergänzte Mitara.

 

"Sie müssen das Stargate benutzt haben um zurück nach Terra zu kommen." kam Kagami zu bedenken.

 

"Ja, aber wieso haben unsere Sonden, die wir etwa alle 2.000 Jahre nach Terra geschickt haben, dann nichts gefunden?" fragte sich Anoth.

 

"Die einzige logische Erklärung ist, dass sie sich verstecken und nicht gefunden werden wollen." meinte Kagami.

 

"Oder sie sind alle aufgestiegen." erinnerte sie Konoko. "Wann wurde die letzte Sonde dorthin geschickt?"

 

"Das war vor etwa 1.900 Jahren." sagte Anoth, dann fiel ihm noch eine andere Erklärung ein, warum die Sonden nichts fanden. "Könnte es sein, das sie während der ganzen Zeit sich in Stasekapseln befunden haben?"

 

"Das wäre auch möglich. Unsere Sonden würden das nicht sehen. Zumindest nicht aus der Distanzsondierung die wir im Normalfall durchführen. Sie müssten sich um das zu entdecken schon im Orbit befinden." stimmte Konoko zu.

 

"Zu viele Fragen. Zu wenige Antworten. Verschieben wir das doch bis wir wieder in unserer Dimension sind." sagte Anoth. "Anscheinend sind wie nicht die Einzigen die so langsam wach werden." Damit schauten sie alle herüber zum Eingang in die Kantine, wo so langsam aber sicher auch die anderen Bewohner des Centers herein gestolpert kamen. Einige sahen so aus, als würden sie gleich sofort wieder einschlafen können, während andere schon voller Energie waren. Es war schon Amüsant zuzusehen, wie einige, die hier im Halbschaf an getaumelt kamen, nach einen Schluck Kaffee plötzlich hellwach waren. Es handelte sich bei den neuen Gästen in der Kantine hauptsächlich um Trainer, und ihre Pokémon.

 

"Was steht heute an?" fragte Mitara.

 

"Erst einmal wird gefrühstückt. dann schauen wir nach unseren Pokémon und wenn das erledigt ist haben wir noch einen mehrstündigen Flug vor uns." kam Anoths Antwort. Sorgsam darauf achtend, das sie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich selbst zogen. Das einzige was auffiel, waren die Schulterlangen schwarzen Haare, die im Licht der Lampen glänzten. Würden sie genauer hinschauen würden sie sehen, das sich das Licht in ihnen in allen Regenbogenfarben aufspaltete. In ihren Kampfanzügen waren diese nicht sichtbar gewesen.

 

Eine halbe Stunde und ein gutes reichhaltiges Frühstück später standen sie vorm Tresen und warteten auf Schwester Joy. Lange brauchten sie nicht zu warten, da kam Schwester Joy auch schon durch die Tür.

 

"Ah. Anoth. Guten Morgen." begrüßte sie sie.

 

"Können wir zu ihnen?" fragte Anoth. Und sie nickte und führte sie nach hinten.

 

"Arceus und Mewtwo wurden schon vor einer Stunde von Mew abgeholt und in die Halle des Anfangs gebracht." sagte Angelika, als sie im hinteren Teil waren. "Der Rest der Pokémon ist hier, genauso wie..." das ließ sie einfach im Raum stehen, als sie die Tür zu einen der Behandlungszimmer öffnete. Herausgeschossen kam ein Goldfarbendes irgendwas, welches Anoth auf der Stelle umrannte, um ihn dann eine ausgiebige Gesichtswäsche zu geben.

 

"Ich freue mich auch die wiederzusehen Mandy." Brachte Anoth, irgendwie hervor, während er dabei lachte und ihm das Gesicht abgeschleckt wurde.

 

"Was ist das für ein Pokémon?" fragte Angelika neugierig.

 

"Mandy ist eine Arkanona." antwortete Anoth als er es geschafft hatte, das Mandy von ihm abließ. Diese lag nun neben ihn und ließ sich hinter den Ohren kraulen. "Kleine freche Kröte, hast dich also doch heute Nacht davongeschlichen." flüsterte er ihr danach ins Ohr. Seine Antwort war nur ein weiterer Schlecker quer durchs Gesicht.

 

"Und was genau ist sie?" harkte Angelika nach.

 

"Die nächste Stufe von Arkani." erklärte Anoth. "Sie sind 50% größer, als eine Arkani. Während eine Arkani etwa 2m groß wird, sind die Arkanona 3m groß. Aber das auffälligste an ihnen sind ihre neun Schwänze." dabei streichelte er ihr nun durch das dichte Fell. "Falls du aus einer Arkani eine Arkanona machen möchtest, brauchst du dafür eine Schuppe von Heatran. Es gibt allerdings noch eine andere Variante. Dafür werden eine Feder von Reshiram sowie ein Drakojuwel benötigt. Und so wird dann aus einer Arkani ein Arkadrago. Ein Drache mit gut 5m Größe. Momentan gibt es nur zwei Arkanona und eine Arkadrago. Und sie gehören alle mir." Plötzlich schoss aus Anoth eins schwarzer Strahl heraus, gefolgt von einem Lichtblitz, der die andere Arkanona offenbarte. Diese hatte, im Gegensatz zur anderen, dieselbe Fellfarbe wie eine Arkani.

 

"Mandy!" rief sie wütend und Angelika klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Sie hatte Pokémon schon oft mit ihr reden hören. Nur fand dies auf telepathischer Ebene statt. Richtig reden, wie sie es gerade tat, das war schon etwas anderes. "Du hattest mir versprochen, dass du das sein lässt! Ich sollte-" Ihr Wutausbruch wurde unterbrochen, als Anoth anfing ihr ebenso hinter ihren Ohren zu kraulen. Ihr Kopf befand sich dazu in perfekter Reichweite, war er ja nur wenige Zentimeter von Mandy entfernt.

 

"Wenn ihr beiden euch unbedingt streiten wollt, dann macht das auf den Feld hinterm Pokémon Center und nicht darin und schon gar nicht in dessen Krankenabteilung." Knurrte Anoth beiden ins Ohr.

 

"Entschuldigung." sagten beide kleinlaut. Sie wussten, dass ihr Meister bei so etwas nur sehr wenig Spaß verstand. "Wie oft muss ich euch beiden eigentlich daran erinnern, hmm?" Dabei zog er beide kurz an ihren Ohren. Seine Antwort darauf war ein kurzes Winseln. Danach kraulte er sie weiter.

 

"Was war denn das gerade?" fragte Angelika.

 

"Ach Lucy mag es gar nicht, wenn sich Mandy davonschleicht um mich dann anzuspringen."

 

"Nein nicht das." Angelika war ein wenig irritiert.

 

"Was dann?"

 

"Sie ist nicht aus einen Pokéball gekommen." sagte Angelika. "Von woher kam sie?"

 

"Oh das ist einfach. Sie ist eine meiner Schattenbiester." antwortete Anoth so, als ob diese paar wenigen Worte alles erklären würden. Anoth hätte schwären können, das er in der Stille die darauf folgte irgendwo in der Ferne eine Grille Zirpen hören konnte.

 

"OK, dann jetzt die länger Version." sagte Anoth mit einen Seufzer. "Wir sind in der Lage jedes Organische Wesen zu einem Schattenbiest zu machen, welches wir dann in uns aufnehmen können. Diese leben dann wortwörtlich in uns drin und wir können sie nach Bedarf herausholen, oder sie kommen von selbst raus. Und wenn ich da an meine Rasselbande denke..."

 

"Was für eine Rasselbande?" fragte Angelika neugierig.

 

"Oh je." sagte Kagami, die bereits wusste was nun kommen würde.

 

Anoth fing an zu grinsen und nur Sekunden später rannten 10 Evoli und 10 Wüstenfuchse im Raum herum und machten allen nur erdenklichen Blödsinn.

 

"Diese Rasselbande." sagte Anoth, während er ihnen beim spielen und generellen Unfug machen zuschaute. Angelika starrte nur ungläubig auf die Bande, die nun dabei war den Flur, auf dem sie sich gerade befanden, zu verwüsten. Ein Ohrdoch und ein Chaneira kamen aus einen der angrenzenden Räume und versuchten verzweifelt das Chaos in dem Griff zu bekommen, Angelika half ihnen dabei. Allerdings nach gut fünf Minuten vergeblicher Bemühungen schauten alle drei Anoth hilflos an. Dieser nahm zwei Finger in den Mund und pfiff einmal laut. was dafür sorgte, dass sie sich nur Sekunden später bei Anoth befanden. Einige von ihnen saßen dabei auf den Rücken und Köpfen der beiden Arkanona. Ein ganz besonders freches Evoli, hatte Anoths Kopf als ihren Sitz auserkoren und schaute sich neugierig um. Ein weiteres hatte sich in Anoths schoss gesetzt, der inzwischen im Schneidersitz auf den Boden saß. Drei weitere Evoli saßen jeweils auf den Rücken der beiden Arkanona und die letzen beiden hatten es sich auf ihren Köpfen bequem gemacht. Die Wüstenfüchse dagegen saßen nun in einer Reihe genau vor ihnen. Die anderen vier hatten das ganze Schauspiel mit einen Grinsen verfolgt. Auch Anoth grinste, was ihm allerdings drei ziemlich böse Blicke einhandelte.

 

"Ist ja schon gut." gab sich Anoth geschlagen. "Kommt zurück." Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob aus Anoth ein dunkler Nebel hervortreten würde, dann schossen aus ihn Nebelige Tentakel hervor, die die zweiundzwanzig Schattenbiester umwickelten, um sie direkt darauf weiß aufleuchten zu lassen und in Anoth zu verschwinden. "Zufrieden?" fragte Anoth mit einen Grinsen, was dafür sorgte, das ihm Angelika das Tablett, welches sie gerade in der Hand hielt, nach seinen Kopf warf und Anoth diesen immer noch grinsend auswich.

 

"Räum hier auf!" Angelika war ganz offensichtlich ein wenig wütend auf ihn. Mit einem Seufzer, stellte sich Anoth wieder auf seine Beine und schnipste dann einmal mit dem Finger. Das Resultat davon war, das alles kurz darauf aussah wie vorher.

 

"Zufrieden?"

 

KLONG!!

 

"Au!" Rief Anoth, als er sich die Stelle rieb, wo sie ihn mit einem anderen Tablett einen übern Schädel gezimmert hatte. Wo sie dieses allerdings herhatte war Anoth ein Rätsel. Er konnte hören, wie seine Mädels am kichern waren. Und auch er selbst konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Nach einen kurzen Räuspern kamen sie zurück zum eigentlichen Grund, weshalb sie hier hinten waren. "Zu dem, weshalb wir eigentlich jetzt hier hinten sind. Wie geht's unseren Pokémon?"

 

"Wie schon gesagt. Arceus und Mewtwo wurden bereits von Mew abgeholt."

 

"Dann befinden sie sich mittlerweile in der Halle des Anfangs." sagte Anoth.

 

"Ach... ähm Mew hat das hier dagelassen." Damit überreichte Angelika Anoth einen Zettel. Anoth musste nicht raten von wem diese Botschaft stammte. Die Schrift war eindeutig.

 

"Was ist das?" fragte Konoko neugierig.

 

"Ach nur unsere kleine rote Drachenfreundin, die sich bei uns bedanken möchte, das wir ihren geheimen Schwarm gerettet haben." sagte Anoth und reichte den Brief an ihr weiter. Wohlwissend, dass wenn er das nicht tun würde, sie ihn dauernd damit nerven würde. Konoko las die kurze Notiz durch und reichte diese dann weiter. Das ging so weiter, bis Mitara sie dann als letzte bekam und sie direkt darauf in Flammen aufgehen lies.

 

"Denkst du wirklich, dass die beiden zusammen kommen werden? fragte Mitara.

 

"Die Liebe ist blind." kam Konokos knappe Antwort zurück.

 

"Zurück zu dem weshalb wir hier sind." sagte Kumiko. "Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust zu tratschen."

 

"Also, wie geht es den anderen Pokémon?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Denen geht es gut." sagte Angelika. "Sie sind ein wenig unterernährt und weisen auch die Spuren von Misshandlungen auf. Aber für Pokémon, die einstmals im Dienste von Team Rocket standen geht es ihnen erstaunlich gut."

 

"Wie gut?" fragte Anoth.

 

"So gut?" sagte Angelika und öffnete direkt darauf eine Tür. Kurz darauf war ein erfreutes Bellen zu hören und eh sich Anoth versah fand er sich unter einen ganzen Haufen Pokémon wieder.

 

"Hun Hun Hundemon." rief eine von ihnen aufgeregt, während die anderen ihm durchs Gesicht schleckten.

 

"Ist ja schon gut, ist ja schon gut." lachte Anoth und strich die ihr ihm nächste Hundemon über den Kopf genau zwischen ihren Hörnern. Und ihr gefiel das offenbar sehr. Angelika fiel es nicht auf, aber den anderen sehr wohl, das Anoth Energie in ihr leitete.

 

"Du hast uns gerettet." sagte sie dankbar während sie nachwievor gestreichelt wurde und hielt erschrocken inne, als sie erkannte, dass sie in einer anderen Sprache geredet hatte.

 

"Ganz ruhig." redete Anoth, der bemerkt hatte, dass sie kurz vor einen Panikanfall stand, beruhigend auf sie ein. "Das war ich. Ich habe dir die Sprache beigebracht."

 

"Wirklich?" sie klang freudig überrascht. "Kannst du das auch bei den anderen machen? Kann ich nachwievor die anderen Pokémon verstehen? Kannst du das auch mit anderen Sprachen machen?"

 

Die fragen kamen sehr schnell hintereinander und Anoth brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu verstehen, was sie ihm da eigentlich gerade gefragt hatte. Angelika und die anderen gingen indessen weiter um nach ihren eigenen Pokémon zu sehen.

 

"Der Reihe nach. Ja. Du hast sie nun als Zweitsprache. Ja." sagte Anoth. "Es ist die schnellste Methode eine neue Sprache zu erlernen." Die Antwort darauf war, dass sie ihn durchs Gesicht schleckte. Dann wurden sie von einer Arkani unterbrochen. Er brauchte keine Worte um zu wissen, was sie von ihm wollte. Und so ging es reihum. Es dauerte einige Minuten, aber dann war es vorbei und alle seine Pokémon konnten nun problemlos verbal kommunizieren. Und so fand er sich inmitten seiner Pokémon wieder. Er hatte von den letzen Einsatz bei Team Rocket 3 Magnayen, 2 Arkani und 6 Hundemon  herausgeholt. Alle 11 saßen nun um ihn herum und tauschten Geschichten aus. Eines der Hauptthemen war natürlich die Aufnahme als Schattenbiester. Das Rief vor allen eine Frage auf.

 

"Hat das so etwas zu tun wie die Schatten-Pokémon von Team Crypto?" fragte eine der Magnayen.

 

Anoth musste lachen. "Nein." Anoth brauchte ein wenig um sich wieder zusammenzureißen. "Das was Team Crypto mit ihren Schatten-Pokémon versucht haben, war ihr erbärmlicher Versuch, die Fähigkeit der Schattenbiest-Pokémon nachzuahmen. Bei der Bindung der Schattenbiester an uns sind Dinge am Werk, die Team Crypto nicht einmal ansatzweise verstanden hat. Bei der Bindung bleibt die Urspezies erhalten, aber die Schattenbiestfähigkeit kommt dazu. Sie erlaubt den Schattenbiestern auf unsere eigene Energiereserven zuzugreifen und so um einiges stärker zu werden. Und das ist nur eine von vielen Fähigkeiten, die sie gewährt."

 

"Was würde sie denn noch gewähren?" diese Frage kam von eine der Arkani, die sich neben ihn hingelegt hatten.

 

"Sie erlaubt einen Angriffe, die ihr euch nicht einmal vorstellen könnt. Denn durch die Aufnahme als Schattenbiest, seid ihr in der Lage unsere eigene Energie, die sonst nur den Seraphim zur Verfügung steht selbst anzuwenden. Sie nennt sich Seràakìin. Da diese Energie allerdings eine massive power enthält sind einige Anpassungen erforderlich. Der Prozess der diese durchführt ist allerdings alles andere als Angenehm. Würde das nicht geschehen und ihr würdet versuchen meine Energie zu benutzen würde euer Körper von innen verbrennen, weil er diese Energie einfach nicht kontrollieren kann. Dann gibt es noch drei Varianten der Übernahme, bei der ich die Kontrolle über euren Körper übernehm. In der ersten übernehme ich praktisch nur ihre Wahrnehmungssinne ohne dem Schattenbiest die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu nehmen. Ich nehme dann Praktisch alles war, was sie sehen, hören, schmecken, riechen und fühlen können. Und das kann ich mit so vielen Schattenbiesten machen, wie es mir beliebt. Bei dieser Option leuchtet ihr Kopf in einem gelben Licht, welches über spezielle Zauber abgedimmt werden kann, bis es praktisch komplett verschwindet.

 

"Die nächste Option wäre dann die Übernahme des Seràakìin. Bei dieser Option leuchtet der Körper, mit Ausnahme des Kopfes auf in Goldenem Licht. Dieses lässt sich nicht verbergen. Das Schattenbiest behält dabei die volle Kontrolle über sich selbst.

 

"Die Letzte Option währe die volle Übernahme. Sie kommt zwar nur recht selten vor, doch wende ich diese ab und zu dennoch an. Bei dieser Option leuchten Kopf und Körper auf. Auch diese lässt sich nicht verbergen.

 

"Gerade die erste Option ist die, die ich am meisten einsetze. Sie erlaubt mir zum Beispiel die Bombardierung eines Zielobjekts aus großer Entfernung, während ich mich, in einer der großen Biestgestalten, für den Feind unsichtbar hinter einen Hügel, mitten im Wald oder sonst wo verstecke und meine Schattenbiester sich so hinstellen, das sie das Zielobjekt überblicken können. Das erlaubt sehr unschöne Überraschungsangriffe. Oder auch pinpoint-Angriffe aus großer Flughöhe. In diesem Fall markieren die Schattenbiester das Ziel. Sie können mir dann sagen, mit was ich darauf feuern soll oder mir sagen auf was sie da Zielen, so dass ich selbst den Angriff wähle.

 

"Und solange wir leben, leben auch unsere Schattenbiester. Solltet eines jemals tödlich verwundet werden, kommt es zu uns zurück und wird geheilt und wiedererweckt."

 

"Wie meinst du das du kannst uns übernehmen?" fragte eine der Hundemon, die neben ihn saßen.

 

"Nun das einfachste wäre es wohl, es euch zu zeigen." Damit materialisierte sich genau neben ihm ein Wesen, welches sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. "Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Kira, eine meiner beiden Alicorne, die ich zu meinen Schattenbiestern zählen kann. Sie sind mir faktisch in den Schoß gefallen. Ich weiß noch immer nicht genau von wo sie herkamen, nur das sie aus meiner Heimatdimension stammen. Sie kam mit ihrer Freundin Meira hinüber und beide waren schwerstverwundet, als sie nur wenige Meter vor mir plötzlich aus dem nichts auftauchten."  Kira nickte zustimmend.

 

"Er war es, der uns beide damals gerettet hat. Von meiner Zeit davor weiß ich nichts mehr. Meine Erinnerungen fangen erst von dem Zeitpunkt aus an, wie ich auf einen der Krankenhausbetten wieder zu mir kam."

 

"Ja. Ich musste einiges an Blei aus euch herausholen um euch das Leben zu retten. Wer auch immer auf euch geschossen hat, besonders gemocht hat er euch nicht. Soviel ist sicher." sagte Anoth, während es sich Kira neben ihr bequem gemacht hatte. Dabei sondierte sie mit ihren Augen die Pokémon, die vor ihr saßen.

 

"Denkst du wirklich, das die was taugen?" fragte sie Anoth, während sie mit ihren Augen die Gruppe von Hundemon abmusterte, die vor ihren Blick zurückschreckten um dann herüber zuwandern zu den beiden Arkani.

 

"Wer ist sie, das sie über uns richtet?" fragte eine der Arkani ein wenig wütend, das ihre Fähigkeiten in Frage gestellt wurden.

 

"Sie ist seit mehr als 100 Jahren bei mir." sagte Anoth zu ihr. Dieser Faktor ließ sie ziemlich kleinlaut werden. "Sie hat mehr Tot und Leid gesehen, als du glaubst." Damit schaute er die anderen Pokémon an. "Ihr habt gesehen, wie das dort unten abging in der Team Rocket Anlage. Das ist ein bisschen was anderes, als ein Pokémon Kampf in der Liga. Aber so ist nun einmal der Krieg. Deshalb sind wir hier. Wir sind hier um Team Rocket ein für allemal zu zerschlagen. Und ich denke, dass die letzte Schlacht nun unmittelbar bevorsteht. Giovanni wird hierherkommen, und alles dabei aufbieten, was er noch hat."

 

"Wann?"

 

"Wahrscheinlich in ein paar Stunden." Anoth war ernst. Darin bestand kein Zweifel.

 

"Woher weißt du das?"

 

"Wir haben ihm beim letzten Einsatz etwas sehr auf seine Pfoten herum getrampelt. Er weiß, dass wir Arceus hierhergebracht haben und er wird alles daransetzten sie wieder zu bekommen. Außerdem habe ich gerade eine E-mail erhalten, die es mir verraten hat. Er wird er alles aus dem Weg räumen, das ihn im Wege steht. Pech für ihn ist nur, dass sie nicht mehr hier ist. Aber zurück zur eigentlichen Frage." damit blickte Anoth herüber zu Kira. "Darf ich?" Kira nickte. "Übernehme Kontrolle."

 

Damit wechselten Kiras ursprünglich grüne Augen herüber ins Gelbe und fingen an zu leuchten. Auch wurde auf ihrem Fell nun ein Muster sichtbar, ähnlich wie bei einen Zebra das im gleichen Licht leuchtete. Anoths Augen leuchten auch in einen Gelben Licht und er schaute ohne zu blinzeln in die Ferne.

 

"Tja, nun bin ich in ihr." sagte Anoth/Kira. Ihre Stimme klang dabei merkwürdig verformt, als wenn sie nun mit zwei Stimmen gleichzeitig sprach. Anoth/Kira stand nun auf und begann durch den Raum zu traben. "Ich kann sehen, was sie sieht, spüren was sie spürt habe aber selbst keine Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper." Sie stoppte nun genau vor einer der Arkani. Genau der, die vorher ihre Fähigkeiten indirekt in Frage gestellt hat. Und bevor sich die Arkani versah, fand sie, dass ihr ein Huf auf die Nase gedrückt wurde. "Soll ich ihr nun ihren Körper wiedergeben?" fragte Anoth sie. Die Arkani starrte in die leuchtenden Augen des Alicorns und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Zu Schade. Sie würde dir nämlich jetzt gerade am liebsten den Hintern versohlen." Damit nahm sie den Huf wieder herunter. "Ja. Ich kann auch während ich die Kontrolle über ihren Körper habe nachwievor mit ihr unterhalten. Und im Moment hat sie mit dir gerade so ein paar Dinge vor, die ich gerne sehen würde." Die Arkani wurde bleich, als ihr Anoth/Kira einige der Bilder telepathisch zu ihr schickte.

 

"Ich hätte meine große Klappe halten sollen." murmelte die Arkani. Anoth/Kira trabte herüber zu einen der Fenster und schaute nach draußen. Bestes Wetter mit Wolkenloser Himmel und herrlicher Sonne begrüßten sie.

 

"Nicht so vorschnell. ihr werdet alle noch ein hartes Training bekommen." sagte Anoth/Kira. "Und dafür werdet ihr, natürlich nur falls ihr annehmt, Kira und Meira unterstehen. Und glaubt mir die beiden werden euch gerne durch den Fleischwolf drehen. Gebe Kontrolle auf." das Leuchten auf ihren Körper und in ihren Augen verschwand und auch des leuchten in Anoths Augen verschwand.

 

"Ich kann euch nur das Angebot unterbereiten." Alle Augen waren nun wieder auf Anoth gerichtet. Kira grinste herüber zur Arkani, die als sie das bemerkte schlucken musste, und kam nun wieder herüber zu Anoth um sich neben ihn hinzulegen. "Wir werden schon bald diese Dimension verlassen, sobald wir Giovanni am Arsch haben. Ich kann euch Welten zeigen, die ihr noch nie zuvor gesehen habt. Aber die Entscheidung liegt bei euch."

 

"Was würde geschehen, wenn wir ablehnen?" fragte eine der Magnayen.

 

"Ich würde euch wieder in die Wildnis entlassen." antwortete Anoth.

 

"Was denkt ihr?" fragte die Magnayen und wandte sich damit den anderen zu.

 

"Ich selbst brauche da nicht lange zu überlegen." sagte eine der beiden Arkani. "In den letzten Jahren haben wir zusammen mit diesen abscheulichen Ratten dinge gemacht, die ich an liebsten vergessen würde." hier senkte sie ihren Kopf. Und sie war damit nicht alleine. Einige der Dinge, die sie unter Team Rocket haben machen müssen, waren wirklich nicht schön. Ein Gebäude in Brand zu stecken war dabei noch das kleinste der Aufgaben. Das mieseste, was sie jemals machen sollte, war ein Waisenhaus in Brand zu stecken voller Kinder. Zum Glück kam es nicht dazu. Ash hatte es mitbekommen und war ihnen entgegen getreten. "Dinge auf die ich wahrlich nicht stolz bin. Hier bekomme ich die Möglichkeit nicht nur gegen Team Rocket zu kämpfen, sondern gegen wer weiß wie viel Übel da draußen sonst noch ist. Was die Bindung an dir angeht... nun... wir Pokémon gehen die eh ein, wenn wir mit dem Pokéball gefangen werden. Als Schattenbiest dürfte das nicht viel anders sein." Damit schaute sie Anoth direkt an. "Ich bin dabei." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und setzte sich neben den Alicorn hin. Obwohl sie größer war als das Alicorn, konnte sie nicht anders als vor den Blick zusammen zu zucken, der ihr versprach, das sie sie garantiert im Training nicht schonen würde.

 

Nun setzte Kira auf und legte einen ihrer Flügel über die Arkani. "Ich glaube wir beide werden die besten Freunde." sagte sie mit einen grinsen, welches der Arkani einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Denn dieses grinsen versprach ihr, das sie leiden werden würde. Zwar nicht unter Peitschenhieben und Elektroschocks, sondern mehr an totaler Erschöpfung für die nächsten Monate. Aber auf der anderen Seite würde sie dafür deutlich stärker werden. Und das überwog deutlich gegenüber ein wenig persönlicher Unbequemlichkeit.

 

Nun begannen die anderen sich zu beratschlagen ob sie sich ihm anschließen sollten oder nicht. Schließlich waren sie sich einig und eine der sechs Hundemon trat vor um für den Rest zu reden.

 

"Wir haben uns entschieden, dass wir uns dir anschließen." sagte sie.

 

"Wie ihr wollt." sagte Anoth mit einen nicken. "Dann kann ich wohl mit dem Ritual beginnen, nehm ich mal an."

 

Mit diesen Worten stand Anoth auf und ging in die Mitte des Raumes. Dort kniete er sich hin und fing an in einer Art Sprechgesang zu reden und zwar in einer Sprache die keiner von ihnen Verstand. Die Sprache der Schatten. Die Lichter im Raum fingen an zu Flackern, ehe sie komplett erloschen. Von der Stelle, wo Anoth den Boden Berührte begannen sich schwarze Linien auf den Boden abzuzeichnen. Sie wurden zu einen massiven Runensiegel in dessen Mitte sich eine Stelle befand, an dem sich keine Zeichen befanden. Diese Stelle war mit einem Ring umgeben, auf dem sich hunderte Runen befanden. Von diesen Punkt aus führten Linien weg, die zu weiteren Kreisen führten. Am Rande wurde nun ein weiterer großer mit Runen umgebener Kreis sichtbar. Nach fast 5 Minuten war das Siegel vollendet. Es war ein massives Gebilde mit dutzenden gar hunderten von Runen und mehreren Dutzend Ringen. Das Komplette Gebilde Pulsierte Blau. Die Gewaltige Power, die in den Runensiegel sich befand war von jedem im Raum zu spüren. Kaum war dieses Siegel fertiggestellt stand Anoth wieder auf um direkt darauf aus dem Runensiegel herauszugehen.

 

"So. Wer möchte als erstes?" fragte Anoth. Die beiden Arkani schauten sich an und eine von ihnen trat schließlich vor.

 

"Was soll ich tun?" fragte sie ihre Stimme verriet, das sie ziemlich nervös war.

 

"Stell dich einfach in die Mitte des Siegels auf das freie Feld." Als Anoth sah, das sie es sich nicht wirklich traute in das Siegel zu treten ergänzte er "Du kannst die Runen nicht verwischen, darum brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen." Anoth konnte sehen, wie die Arkani schluckte, einmal tief durchatmete und sich dann in der Mitte des Runensiegels hinsetzte. Genau auf die freie Stelle. Anoth ging hinüber in die freie Stelle, die sich am Rand des Siegels befand. Kaum stand er im Kreis begann er das Siegel mit Energie zu versorgen und in der Sprache der Schatten einen Sprechgesang zu singen. Als dies Begann änderte sich das Runensiegel, das vorher im Blauen Licht pulsiert hatte. Nun pulsierte es nicht mehr sondern leuchtete mit einen schwarzen Licht und die Power, die in der Luft zu spüren war nahm deutlich zu. Die Arkani, die in der Mitte des Siegels stand spürte nun, wie die Kraft des Siegels sie in Position hielt. Sie war nicht mehr im Stande sich zu bewegen. Ihr blieb nun keine andere Wahl mehr als den ritt mitzumachen.

 

Nun führten von Anoth zwei goldene Strahlen weg, die nun einen anderen Teil des Siegels mit Energie versorgen. Einen Ring, der mehrere kleinere Kreise enthielt und die Arkani komplett umgab, fing an im goldenen Licht zu leuchten. Dann begannen sich die mit Runen gefüllten Scheiben innerhalb des Ringes zu drehen. Die Runenzeichen innerhalb des Ringes leuchteten nun in ein so helles weißes Licht. So hell, das der Arkani keine andere Wahl mehr Blieb als ihre Augen schließen. Kurz darauf begannen die nun im grellen weißen licht leuchtenden und mit Runen gefüllten Scheiben ebenfalls zu drehen. Nur Sekunden später leuchtete jeder der Kreise in einen soliden weißen licht, aus dessen Zentrum sich nun eine Säule nach oben  an die Decke bewegte. Dieses geschah auch bei den Restlichen Kreisen. Von außen sah es so aus als wäre die Arkani von einen sich schnell rotierendem Gitter  aus Licht umgeben. Dann begannen sich die Spitzen der Säulen aufeinander zu zubewegen, so dass sie nun eine Art Käfig bildeten in dessen Mitte sich die Arkani befand. Die Rotationsgeschwindigkeit nahm dabei immer weiter zu, bis von außen von der Arkani nichts mehr zu erkennen war. Stattdessen befand sich in der Mitte nun nur noch ein grell weiß leuchtender Dom aus Licht. Was sie nicht sahen, war das sich innehrhalb dieses Doms nun die Energie an der höchsten Stelle des Doms sammelte. Um dann als einen über einen Meter dicken Strahl auf die Arkani niederzukommen. Diese spürte sofort wie die Energie damit begann ihren Körper umzubauen. Die Seràakìin Anpassung hatte begonnen. Und wie Anoth es schon gesagt hatte, war es auch der schmerzhafteste Schritt. Sie hatte das Gefühl als würde ihr Körper gerade von innen heraus auseinander genommen. Was in einer gewissen Weise der Realität ziemlich nahe kam. Die Energie hatte nämlich damit begonnen ihre Energiebahnen auseinanderzunehmen um sie direkt darauf wieder zusammenzusetzen.

 

Das war der Erste Schritt, der notwendig war, damit sie das Seràakìin überhaupt verwenden konnten. Selbst wenn sie es nicht aktiv verwendeten, so war es doch immer ein Teil von ihnen. Es pulsierte durch ihren Körper, wenn auch nur im Hintergrund. Darüber hinaus war es nötig, weil die vorhandenen Energiebahnen zu schwach waren um die Energie des Seràakìin leiten zu können.

 

Die Arkani brüllte vor Schmerzen. Dann, kurz bevor sie dachte sie würde in Ohnmacht fallen, war es vorbei und die Arkani atmete erleichtert auf. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass sie zumindest ihren Kopf bewegen konnte und als sie an sich herunterschaute auf ihre Beine, konnte sie nicht glauben, was sie dort sah. Die eigentlich sonst schwarzen Streifen in ihrem Fell pulsierten in einem goldenen Licht. Aber sie hatte nicht viel Zeit ihre neuer Erscheinung zu bewundern.

 

Der Dom war indessen verschwunden und auch hatte die Rotation des Ringes gestoppt. Und auch die mit Runen gefüllten Scheiben innerhalb des Ringes kamen zum Stillstand. Das grelle weiße Licht war verschwunden und war zum langsam pulsierenden dunklen Blau Ton zurückgekehrt. Dafür war nun der Rest des Siegels am leuchten in einen dunklen violetten Farbton. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich aus den restlichen mit Runen gefüllten Kreisen so etwas wie Tentakel hervorhoben, die dann damit begannen sich langsam um die Arkani herumzuwickeln nur um sich direkt darauf zu verlängern um dann das selbe mit Anoth machen. Fast eine Minute lang standen sie so da, dann lösten sich die Tentakel aus reiner Energie auf, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Die Arkani war verschwunden. Nur Anoth stand noch dort.

 

 

**Unbekannter Ort**

 

 

Sie wusste nicht wo sie war. Das letzte an das sie sich erinnern konnte war, wie sich die Tentakelförmigen Energiegebilde um sie herum wickelten und wie ihr Körper sich in Energieauflöste. Ein Gefühl ganz ähnlich, wie bei einen Pokéball und doch völlig anders. Nun fand sie sich auf einer Wiese wieder. Mitten im hellen Sonnenschein, dabei war sie sicher, dass sie vorher noch in einem der Behandlungszimmer im Pokémon Center war. Als sie sich umschaute bemerkte sie zu ihrer linken einen Wald, geradeaus war ein See, nur etwa 200m weit weg, und zu ihrer Rechten waren in einiger Entfernung Berge zu erkennen.

 

"Wo bin ich?" fragte sie sich selbst laut.

 

"Du befindest dich auf der Schattenebene, junge Arkani." antwortete eine eindeutig weibliche Stimme hinter ihr.

 

Erschrocken wirbelte die Arkani herum, nur um Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einer Arkadrago zu kommen, die rechts und links von jeweils einer Arkanona flankiert wurde. "Wo?" fragte sie unsicher.

 

Sie kam sich sehr klein vor gegenüber der Arkanona. Sie selbst war etwa 2m groß, während die Arkadrago direkt vor ihr bereits auf eine Schulterhöhe von gut 5m kam. Der Kopf der Arkadrago war im Moment mit ihr auf Augenhöhe, das sorgte nicht gerade dafür, dass sie sich beruhigte, schließlich war schon allein das Auge der Arkadrago so groß wie ihr eigener Kopf. Von den Rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen, die sich im Maul der Arkadrago befanden mal ganz zu schweigen. Die Flügelspannweite war so groß, wie sie lang war. Etwa 40m. Der Körper der Arkadrago war mit Fell bedeckt, welches das Tigermuster aufzeigte, welches auch eine Arkani besitzt. An dem Kopf der Arkadrago befanden sich zwei nach hinten zeigende Hörner und an der Schnauze zwei sehr lange Schnurhaare. Auch besaß der Arkadrago eine Mähne, die von dem Kopf hinunter bis an die Schwanzspitze reichte und an deren Ende sich ein Pinsel befand. Die Mähne war in einen etwas helleren orangenen Farbton als das Fell.

 

"Auf der Schattenebene." Wiederholte die Arkadrago. "Hier sind wir, wenn Anoth uns nicht zu sich in die reale Welt ruft." Damit deutete sie mit ihrer Pranke auf Land, das sie umgab. "Hier können wir uns ausruhen, entspannen oder was die meisten hier machen Trainieren."

 

In diesen Moment huschte eine Horde an Procompsognathen vorbei. Kleine auf zwei Beinen laufende grüne Dinosaurier. Knapp 30cm groß und gut 1,2 m lang. Aber das war es nicht wirklich worauf sie achtete. Auch nicht auf den Fakt, dass sie diese Wesen noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es war vielmehr der Fakt, dass sie mit hoher Geschwindigkeit nun direkt auf sie zugerannt kamen. Und der Fakt, dass sie dabei von einer Gruppe an Evoli und Wüstenfüchsen verfolgt wurden. Nur Sekunden später war eben genau diese Truppe genau vor ihr zum Stillstand gekommen. Auf einer eher komischen Art und Weise. Denn vor ihr befand sich nun ein Knäuel aus Fell und Schuppen. Dieses Knäuel begann damit sich sehr schnell wieder zu entwirren. Kurz darauf standen 20 Procompsognathen, 10 Evoli und 10 Wüstenfüchse vor ihr.

 

"Herzlich Willkommen! Herzlich Willkommen! Herzlich Willkommen! Herzlich Willkommen!" riefen sie alle durcheinander. Dabei sprangen die Procompsognathen die ganze Zeit auf der Stelle herum. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie noch etwas mit sich trugen. Jeder der Procompsognathen hatte eine Beere zwischen den beiden Pfoten und die sah beinahe so aus, als wäre sie zu groß für sie.

 

"Iss sie." sagte die Arkadrago. Ihre Antwort war ein fragender Blick der Arkani. "Die Aufnahme als Schattenbiest verlangt deinen Körper sehr viel ab. Diese Beeren werden die helfen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen." Die Procompsognathen luden die Beeren vor ihr ab und rasten dann mit den Evoli und Wüstenfüchse wieder davon. Wahrscheinlich um weitere Beeren zu suchen für die noch kommenden neuen Schattenbiestern.

 

"Sind sie immer so?" fragte die Arkani, während sie an einer der Beeren schnüffelte. Die Arkadrago seufzte.

 

"Das sind Chaosmacher." sagte sie."Das ist für die völlig normal."

 

Die Arkani nickte nur und fing nun an die Beeren zu essen.

 

"Ah, eine der neuen ist hier." kam eine deutlich tiefere aber nichts desto trotz weibliche Stimme. Als die Arkani schließlich aufblickte traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Vor ihr stand eine fast 40m große Vulnona? Nein. Kyuubi. Das war der richtige begriff für die Spezies. Woher sie das wusste war ihr unbekannt. Ein weiteres Mysterium.

 

"Wenn du darauf wartest hier eine Fliege zu fangen, dann kannst du  hier lange darauf warten." Kam eine weitere Stimme. Genau so tief wie die vorherige aber ebenso eine weibliche Stimme. " Die gibt es hier nämlich nicht."

 

Die Arkani machte ihren Mut so schnell zu, dass ein Schnappgeräusch zu hören war.

 

"Lereya, Laraya schön, das ihr zu uns stößt." begrüßte die Arkadrago die beiden Kyuubischwestern, die zu ihnen herüberkamen.

 

"Schön auch dich zu sehen Lyth." begrüßte sie Lereya die Arkadrago.

 

"Sie ist also eine der 11 Neuzugänge?" Es war weniger eine Frage als ein Statement.

 

"Ja." Bestätigte Lyth. "Aber drei von ihnen machen mir Sorgen."

 

"Daran brauchst du mich nicht erinnern. Das weiß ich Lyth." Km eine leicht irritierte Stimme, die anscheinend aus dem nichts zu kommen schien.

 

"Du weißt, dass ich mich Sorgen mache um die drei." beschwerte sich Lyth in einen schon beinahe klagenden Ton.

 

Die Stimme schien zu seufzen. "Sie bekommen von mir vorher einen Stärkungstrank. Glaub mir, ich weiß was ich tue."

 

"Das will ich dir auch geraten haben." Die Stimme schien darauf zu kichern.

 

"Wir können dies später unter vier Augen... diskutieren." Kam die Antwort und die Arkanona wurde deutlich roter. Dann war die Stimme wieder verschwunden.

 

"Wer oder was war das?" fragte die Arkani.

 

"Das war Anoth selbst." antwortet Laraya. Die zweite Frage konnte sie spüren, noch bevor sie diese ausgesprochen hatte. "Und was er mit dem diskutieren meinte... nun..."

 

"Wir können uns selbst auch verwandeln." führte Laraya fort, als sie sah, dass ihre Schwester ein wenig rot wurde. "Wir haben dabei zwei Stufen. Die erste wäre eine Antromorphe Form, während die zweite Stufe eine Menschliche Form ist. Das liegt schlicht und ergreifend daran, dass eine Antromorphe Form für eine Biestrasse einfacher zu erreichen ist als eine Menschliche Form. Denn in der Antromorphen Form behalten wir Teile unserer Biestform. Sie ist also im Grunde genommen nur eine Zwischenform bei der Verwandlung in eine Menschliche Form. Anoth mag im Übrigen beide Formen." Nun wurde auch sie rot. "Das sorgt dann öfter mal dafür, dass es dann schon mal ein wenig heißer zugeht."

 

"Bei Anoth!" rief eine weitere Stimme. Auch diese weiblich. "Könnt ihr beiden das noch immer nicht direkt sagen ohne dabei rot zu werden?" Es handelte sich dieses Mal um eine Absol. "Was sie meint ist sex." Ihre Begleiterin, ebenfalls eine Absol nickte.

 

"Es ist nichts neues, so etwas. " sagte sie. "Die meisten der Schattenbiestmeister machen das. Und warum sollten sie das auch nicht tun."

 

"Danke ich glaube ich habe verstanden." sagte die Arkani. Sie wollte nicht wirklich weiter über dieses Thema reden und wechselte daher das Thema. "Wie kann Anoth mit uns hier direkt reden?"

 

"Das ist sehr einfach zu erklären." sagte die Lyth die Arkadrago. "Du erinnerst doch noch, wie ich dir gesagt habe, dass wir uns in Anoth selbst befinden?"

 

"Ja, das tue ich."

 

"Die Sonne, die du da über uns siehst, ist im Grunde genommen Anoths Magischer Kern." erläuterte sie. Und die Arkani schaute ungläubig auf die hoch am Himmel stehende Sonne, die bei genauerer Betrachtung gar nicht mal so weit weg war. "Er kann alles sehen, was hier vor sich geht und er kann sich auch mit uns unterhalten. Wir sind in ihm drin."

 

"Wir sind ein Teil von ihm." bestätigte Laraya.

 

"Richtig. Aber wir sind hier nicht nur um uns Auszuruhen und sicherlich hat euch Anoth bereits einen Teil erzählt, was ihr machen könnt. Wir sind parallel dazu auch eine Innere Verteidigung. Sollte jemand versuchen seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen zu lesen muss er erst an uns vorbei, ehe er überhaupt an die Wälle kommt. Es ist wohl unnötig zu erwähnen, das 99% derjenigen, die es versuchen bereits an uns Scheitern." Diesen letzten Satz sagte sie mit nicht gerade wenig Stolz.

 

"Aber genug davon." sagte Lereya "Ruhe dich erst einmal aus. Die Übernahme ist sehr Kraftanstrengend. Selbst für so mächtige Wesen wie uns."

 

"Ja." sagte die Arkani und gähnte weit. "Wo kann ich das?"

 

"Such dir einfach ein Plätzchen aus. Unter einen Baum oder sonst wo."

 

"Das werde ich." bestätigte die Arkani und ging herüber zu einen der Großen Bäume, die auf der Wiese hinter ihr standen. Kurze Zeit später war sie eingeschlafen. die Übernahme muss ihr mehr Kraft gekostete haben als es ihr zu Anfang bewusst gewesen war.

 

 

**Zurück in der realen Welt**

 

 

So gingen die Rituale weiter. Drei Stunden später und es waren nur noch die drei Magnayen übrig.

 

"Jetzt seid nur noch ihr drei übrig. Aber bevor ich damit beginnen kann sollt ihr erst noch etwas trinken, das euch zusätzliche Kraft gibt." Noch während Anoth dies sagte öffnete er seine Lagerdimension und holte drei Fläschchen hervor. In jedem der Glasfläschchen befand sich eine Braun-blaue Flüssigkeit. "Das hier sind Stärkungstränke." Erklärte er und stellte sie dabei auf den Boden vor sich ab. "Sie sehen scheußlich aus und schmecken auch genau so, aber ihr werdet sie brauchen."

 

Die drei Magnayen beäugten die Tränke. Die Flüssigkeit innerhalb der Glasfläschchen sah wirklich nicht gerade schön aus. Aber letztendlich nahm jede von ihnen eine der Fläschchen ins Maul, die Anoth vorher entkorkt hatte, und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Kurz darauf ließen alle drei die Fläschchen auf den Boden fallen. Scheußlich war wohl nicht übertrieben, nach den Grimassen die die drei machten. Anoth unterdessen ließ mit einer Handbewegung die Scherben, die auf den Boden lagen, verschwinden und wunderte sich darüber, was für Grimassen eine Magnayen ziehen konnte.

 

"Widerlich." sagte eine der Magnayen, als sie sich schüttelte. Gleichzeitig konnte sie aber auch spüren, wie der Trank seine Arbeit verrichtete.

 

"Widerlich schmeckt es. Aber ich kann jetzt schon spüren wie meine Kraft zunimmt. Deutlich stärker sogar als das was sie hier im Center haben." bemerkte eine der anderen Magnayen.

 

"Das wundert mich nicht." sagte Anoth. "Das habe ich aus Pflanzen hergestellt, die es hier gar nicht gibt. Dieser Trank zählt nicht umsonst zu einen der stärksten Energietranks." Er strich allen dreien über ihre Köpfe und schaute in ihre Augen. "Seid ihr soweit?"

 

"Ja." sagte eine der Magnayen während die beiden anderen nickten.

 

"Dann wollen wir mal." sagte Anoth und stellte sich dabei wieder in seinen Teil des Runensiegels. Es dauerte ein wenig, aber dann waren sich die Magnayen einig, wer als erstes geht. Das Rituallief genauso ab wie beim Vorgänger und knapp eine halbe Stunde später hatte Anoth alle drei in sich aufgenommen.

 

$Wie geht es den dreien? $ Anoth lenkte diese Frage auf die Schattenebene.

 

$Sie sind alle drei sehr schwach. $ Kam die Stimme von Lyth als Antwort. $Ansonsten geht es ihnen gut. $

 

$Wie lange werden sie brauchen um sich zu erholen? $

 

$Bestimmt wohl mehrere Tage. Ich weiß, dass ich selbst auch ein paar Tage gebraucht habe um mich zu erholen vom Ritual. $

 

$Ja. Du hast gleich mehrere Tage durchgeschlafen. $ sagte Anoth nachdem er kurz nachgedacht hatte. $Wie geht es den anderen? $

 

$Sie haben sich zu der Arkani hinzugesellt und schlafen nun. $

 

$Dann hat es ja wunderbar geklappt. Danke Lyth. $ Damit beendete Anoth die Unterhaltung auf der Schattenebene und rief zur selben Zeit auch Kira wieder dorthin zurück. Jetzt war das Aufräumen angesagt. Anoth stellte sich nun selbst in die Mitte des Runensiegels und kniete sich hin. Dann begann er damit die restliche Energie aus den Siegel zu ziehen. kaum war das geschehen ging die Beleuchtung in den Raum wieder an. Als das geschehen war stand er auf und mit einer einzigen Handbewegung entfernte er das Runensiegel vollständig. Dieses löste sich einfach in eine kleine Rauchwolke auf. Das Zimmer sah nun so aus, als hätte es dort nie ein solches Siegel gegeben. Danach verließ er das Zimmer. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm von alleine und Anoth streckte sich erst einmal. Direkt darauf machte er sich auf den Weg in den Eingangsbereich des Centers. Auf den Weg dorthin beförderte er die Pokebälle, die nun keine Bewohner mehr hatten in seine Lagerdimension. Kurz darauf kam er im Eingangsbereich des Centers an. Dort sah er, dass die anderen vier bereits auf ihn warteten. Und noch jemand war hier. Der General der Joint Forces war auch dort.

 

"General." Begrüßte Anoth ihn mit einen kurzen Nicken.

 

"Ah. Anoth. Schön das du hier bist." antwortet der General und die beiden Schüttelten kurz die Hände.

 

"Also, wie sieht es aus?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Wir sind im Moment noch dabei die Stadt zu evakuieren."

 

"Wann wird das abgeschlossen sein?"

 

"Die letzten Busse fahren in diesen Minuten ab."

 

"Wann sind die Rockets hier?"

 

"In etwa einer halben Stunde."

 

"Mit was müssen wir rechnen?"

 

Der General breitete einen Plan vor sich auf den Tisch aus. Und deute dann auf das Meer. "Unsere Aufklärer haben eine kleine Flotte an Schiffen ausfindig gemacht, die das Team Rocket Symbol tragen."

 

"Um die kümmere ich mich." sagte Kumiko. "Ich zeige denen den Weg auf den Meeresboden."

 

"Was noch?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Eine ganze Flotte an Helikoptern, dabei deutet er auf den Nördlichen Teil der Karte." Wieder wurde er unterbrochen.

 

"Die können Mitara und ich übernehmen." sagte Anoth und Mitara nickte zustimmend.

 

"Und eine ganze Menge an Bodentruppen und Panzern und merkwürdigen Maschinen." führte der General seine Ausführungen zu ende.

 

"Wie viele genau?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Unbekannt." Antwortete der General.

 

"Nun gut. Kumiko, du kannst die Schiffe gerne haben. Versenk sie aber bitte BEVOR sie in Schussweite sind."

 

"Wird gemacht!" Mit diesen Worten war Kumiko auch schon weg.

 

"Meine beiden Kyuubi Lereya und Laraya sowie meine beiden Großdrachen Krashindzul und Dreynaaral werden den Bodentruppen einheizen. Kagami, ich unterstelle dir meine beiden Kyuubi, denn ich werde mich in erster Linie auf die Lufttruppen konzentrieren."

 

"Geht klar." sagte Kagami. "Ich übergebe dir dafür meine Greifen und Adler. Ich werde mich auf die Bodentruppen konzentrieren."

 

"Gut. Mitara und Konoko. Ihr beiden werden ein Schild um die Stadt errichten. Das Wetter soll nämlich ein wenig... stürmisch werden." Die anderen grinsten auf diesen Kommentar. Anoths Wetterbericht in einen solchen Fall umfasste nämlich Stürme mit Taifun Stärke, Wirbelstürme und noch so einiges mehr. Die Diskussion ging noch eine ganze Zeit weiter. Dann waren sie draußen und warteten auf die Rockets, die jetzt jede Minute ankommen würden. Dies würde Giovannis letzter Kampf werden. Der Dunkle Lord der Pokémon Welt wird hier fallen.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So das war es dann für dieses Kapitel. Im nächsten dann, Giovannis sieht seinen Untergang entgegen und willkommen im Harry Potter Universum.


	3. Giovannis Ende, Rückblenden und Willkommen auf Terra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Schlacht um Vapydro City. Sowie das letzte Aufbäumen von Team Rocket. Übertritt zurück in die Heimatdimension und Ankunft auf Terra.

Kapitel 3

 

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Pokémon noch Stargate oder Harry Potter oder jede sonstige Copyrightgeschützten Werke, die hier verwendet werden. Diese Geschichte hier schreibe ich nur zu meinen persönlichen vergnügen, ohne jeden Profit geschrieben.

 

"Bla"     Reden

_Bla_         Denken

#Bla#    Seraphim Sprache

'Bla'       Telepathie

$Bla$     Diskussionen mit der Schattenebene

/Bla/      Altes Drakonisch

Ϩ Bla Ϩ    Parselzunge

**₱Bla₱**     Übersetzte Pokémonsprache

[Bla]     Pokédex Einträge 

 

ACHTUNG: Langes Kapitel: ca. 46.600 Wörter.

 

**Einall Region; Vapydro; Pokémon Center**

**T-15 Minuten bis Angriff**

 

 

Anoth war ein wenig nervös, wie er es immer war wenn er wusste, dass es in den nächsten Minuten richtig unschön werden würde. Er stand mit den Hauptkommandanten für die Verteidigung bei einen der Schützengräben, die die Pokémon in Windeseile ausgebuddelt hatten. Ein Großteil der Bevölkerung war Evakuiert worden in die umliegenden Orte. Viele per Schiff nach Stratos City, die größte Stadt in Einall. Sie sollten dort relativ in Sicherheit sein, denn der Hauptangriff würde hier in Vapydro erfolgen. Dennoch waren auch in den umliegenden Orten Verteidigungskräfte vor Ort. Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht. Anoth ging eher nach dem Motto: _Besser haben und nicht brauchen als zu brauchen und nicht zu haben_. Vor weniger als fünf Minuten war ein Bericht von einen der Erkundungsteams hereingekommen, der dafür gesorgt hatte, das Anoth sich nun um die Bodentruppen kümmerte und Kagami die Lufttruppen übernahm. Im Moment lag seine Sorge daran, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Bodentruppen gar nicht erst in die Stadt kamen.

 

'Mitara, Konoko, Bericht.' sagte Anoth telepathisch an Mitara und Konoko.

 

'Wir sind bereit das Schild aufzubauen.' kam die Antwort zurück.

 

'Macht es.' Kurze Zeit später jagte Mitten in der Stadt ein Strahl in Richtung Himmel, der sich dann in eine Kuppel ausbreitete um schließlich die ganze Stadt unter einer golden leuchtenden Energiekuppel einzuschließen. Anoth nickte zufrieden und ging dann auf eine freie Stellte mitten im Hof hinter den Gräben. "Dann wollen wir mal." Mit diesen Worten nahm er zum ersten Mal vor den Augen der Soldaten und der Öffentlichkeit seine komplett schwarze Drago-Seraphim Gestalt an. Vorher hatten sie ihn immer nur in ihren Elementarwolf formen gesehen.

 

Als er dort stand, mit einer Schulterhöhe von knapp 6m und einer Körperlänge von Schnauzenspitze bis Schwanzende von beinahe 57m mit einer Flügelspannweite von 48m war eines klar zu erkennen. Sie waren Kampfmaschinen, erschaffen um den Gegner mit allen möglichen fertig zu machen.

 

Er besaß acht Flügel. Sechs von ihnen waren halb gefiedert halb mit Flughaut bespannt, während die letzen beiden mit nur mit einer Flughaut bespannt waren und aussahen wie Drachenflügel. Die Drachenflügel waren auch die kleinsten der Flugflügel. Sie waren nicht unbedingt sehr gut zum Flug geeignet, doch ermöglichten sie ihm einen Angriff, der mit den anderen Flügeln nicht möglich wäre. Nun genau genommen war es schon möglich, nur hätte er dann keine Federn mehr auf den Flügel drauf von wo er den Angriff abschoss. Die Flügelkanten sind sehr scharf und können im Vorbeiflug einen zum Beispiel den Kopf abtrennen. Oder wenn Energie hineingeleitet wird auch ein Flugzeug in zwei Teilen.

 

Ihr Kopf war ein Zwischending zwischen den eines Drachen und den eines Wolfes. Rechts und links am Kopf befanden sich zwei gerundete Hörner, die seinen Kopf die Erscheinung eines Rammbocks gaben. Hinten am Kopf befanden sich noch einmal zwei Hörner, die nach hinten zeigten.

 

Ihre Augen fielen am meisten auf. Das heißt, wenn sie denn ihre wirklichen Augen zeigten. Sie besaßen Augen, in denen man einen Planeten sah, der nicht selten von einen oder mehreren Monden umkreist wurde. Das waren die sogenannten Planetenaugen. Sie waren und sind das universale Erkennungszeichen eines jeden Drago-Seraphim.

 

Ihre Mähne, die ihnen den kompletten Rücken entlang lief war auch etwas ganz besonderes. Da sie mit extrem viel Magie durchzogen wird, nimmt sie eine Ätherische Form an. Aber auch sie wird im Regelfall verborgen, so dass ihre Mähne so aussieht, als würde sie aus ganz normalen Haaren bestehen. Was daran liegt, dass eine Ätherische Mähne immer in Bewegung ist und auch noch dazu im Dunkeln leuchtet. Wenn du dich verstecken möchtest oder einfach nur nicht auffallen möchtest, war das eine denkbar schlechte Kombination.

 

Genau in der Mitte wurde die Mähne von einem Rückenkamm gespalten. Dieser konnte je nachdem wie der gebraucht wurde gefaltet oder entfaltet werden. Wurde Energie hineingeleitet in diesen Kamm, fing dieser an zu leuchten. Je nach Energietyp und stärke in einer anderen Farbe. Zum Beispiel: Aura Energie ergab eine bläuliche bis weiße Farbe, während Ki die Färbung ins rötliche verschob.

 

Ihr Maul war gespickt mit rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen. Dessen nicht genug befanden sich bei ihnen in der Munddecke verborgen zwei Giftzähne, die je nach Bedarf vorgeklappt werden konnten. Diese Giftzähne konnten entweder ein sehr starkes Gift in ihr Opfer injizieren, oder auch einen Giftnebel erzeugen.

 

Unter den Flügeln selbst war noch etwas verborgen. Dort befanden sich zwei sehr Kräftige Arme, an dessen Enden sich Skorpionsscheren befanden. Mit diesen war es ihnen zum Beispiel möglich einen Baum zu durchtrennen, oder auch einen Stahlträger. Im Regelfall waren diese in einer Tasche unterhalb der Flügel versteckt.

 

Ihre Pranken, waren die von einem Drachen sehr ähnlich. Die Klauen waren scharf genug um sich durch fast alles durchzuschneiden.

 

Ein Drago-Seraphim besitzt neun Schwänze. Diese haben starke Ähnlichkeit mit denen eines Fuchses. Zwischen den Schwänzen selbst verbarg sich eine Flughaut. Diese erlaubte ihnen ein besseres steuern in der Luft. Meist befanden sich in den mittleren drei Schwänzen ebenfalls Implantate. Der mittlere enthielt meist Abwurfvorrichtungen für Klingenscheiben oder Wurfwaffen verschiedener Art. Die zwei Schwänze, die sich daneben befanden sind etwas mehr als zwei Mal so lang wie die kürzesten und waren meist ausgerüstet mit Sensoren. Am Ende befanden sich 4 Sehr spitze Dornen. Jeweils 2 Pro Seite. Der mittlere Schwanz war gut drei Mal so lang wie die kürzesten und mehr geformt wie ein sehr muskulöser Drachenschwanz. Am Ende befanden sich 6 sehr Spitze und sehr stabile Dornen. Jeweils zwei Nebeneinander. An der Spitze des Längsten Schwanzes befinden sich darüber hinaus zwei Rasiermesserscharfe sichelförmige Klingen, die wie eine Schere genutzt werden konnten. Im Grunde genommen sah es aus wie das Schwanzende von einem Vogel. Nur, dass drei der Schwänze am Ende herausschauten.

 

Ihre Bauchseite wurde von dicken Schuppen geschützt. Diese gingen vom Kinn herunter bis zum Schwanzansatz. Auch auf ihren Beinen und Pranken sind diese zu finden. Der Rest des Körpers ist mit dichtem langem Fell bedeckt. Dieses Fell scheint seidenweich zu sein bei Berührungen mit der Hand. Trifft aber ein Projektil mit hoher Geschwindigkeit darauf wird es hart wie Stahl. Wird es nass ist dieser Schutzwirkung allerdings dahin.

 

An ihren Hals befanden sich 10 kreisförmige Geschwülste. Fünf auf jeder Seite des Halses. Aus ihnen konnten sie Tentakel mit bis zu beinahe Schallgeschwindigkeit herausschießen lassen. Die Tentakel konnten eine Länge von mehreren Kilometern erreichen. Sie dienten vielfältigen Aufgaben. Sie waren so etwas wie die Multifunktionswerkzeuge der Drago-Seraphim.

 

Die Tentakel konnten zum Beispiel Dinge abtasten oder auch Dinge bewegen. Darüber hinaus dienten sie als Sensoren, die ihnen erlaubten ihre Umgebung besser wahrzunehmen. Die Spitzen der Tentakel konnten leuchten mit der Intensität eines Suchscheinwerfers oder sich zu einer Schüssel formen, welche es ihnen erlaubte Feinde über größere Distanzen hinweg zu belauschen oder aufzuspüren. Wurden die Tentakel in ihre Energieform versetzt konnten sie dutzende Kilometer lang werden und durch so gut wie alles durch gehen. Hilfreich um Gegenden auszukundschaften. Sie konnten in der Form allerdings nichts bewegen oder berühren. Es war ihnen aber möglich mit Computern zu interagieren, was daran lag, das sie in dieser Form aus reiner Energie bestanden.

 

Die meisten der Drago Seraphim besaßen Implantate im Körper. Das Resultat von einem Krieg, der vor fast 200 Millionen Jahren tobte. Seitdem wurden die Implantate ständig weiterentwickelt. Diese Implantate erlaubten direktzugriff auf Computersysteme via Neuralschnittstelle, genauso erlaubten sie es das Tragen von Waffenplattformen auf den Rücken, deren Zielcomputer wurde einfach mit den in ihren Rücken befindlichen Implantaten verbunden, diese übernahmen dann die komplette Steuerung dieser Plattform. Auch befanden sich innerhalb der Implantate Sensoren, die ständig die Umgebung scannten und Messungen vornahmen. Und da die Seraphim alle sehr kräftige Flieger waren konnten diese Plattformen durchaus bis zu mehrere Tonnen auf die Waage bringen.

 

Anoth streckte die Sechs Flügel aus und erhob sich in die Lüfte, während bei den Soldaten die Kinnladen ihre Reise in die Gegenrichtung antraten. Sie hatten alle schon von diesen Riesen gehört und es gab auch ein paar, wenn auch sehr unscharfe, Bilder von ihnen. Einige davon wurden gemacht bei den Zwischenfall bei den Legendären Inseln mit den Pokémon Sammler Lawrence III. Wo sie, als das Wetter völlig außer Kontrolle geriet, mehr als Genug zu tun bekamen um den angerichteten Schaden zu begrenzen. Am Ende war es Ash, der den Kampf zwischen den drei Elementaren Vögeln Zapdos, Lavados und Arktos beendete indem er ihre Heiligtümer zur Hauptinsel brachte und mit der Magischen Hilfe in Kombination mit Lugias Lied und Lugia selbst das Gleichgewicht wieder herstellte. Und was war der Auslöser von dem ganzen Chaos?

 

Eine falsch interpretierte Prophezeiung. Die darüber hinaus auch noch eine Eindeutige Warnung enthielt, die allerdings komplett ignoriert wurde.

 

_Bewahret die Harmonie zwischen Feuer, Blitz und Eis._  
_Sollen diese Titanen nicht zerstören die Welt, in der zur Schlacht man sie treibt,_  
_erhebt sich auch der große Wächter des Wassers, der manch Kampf zu beenden weiß._  
_So wird doch sein Lied allein scheitern und nur Asche ist, was bleibt._  
_Alle Drei – oh Auserwählter – in deine Obhut sollst nehmen,_  
_denn ihre Schätze zusammen werden die Bestie des Meeres zähmen._

_(Q: Pokémon Film 2 - Die Macht des einzelnen)_

 

Ein paar Reporter befanden sich auch dort in einen Hubschrauber. Und genau an dem schoss Konoko mit hoher Geschwindigkeit vorbei auf dem Weg zum abgelegenen Atoll und brachte dabei den Heli ganz schön ins schwanken. Einer der Fotografen stand zu diesem Zeitpunkt genau richtig. Er war dabei das Kameraobjektiv richtig scharf zu stellen. Als Konoko mit hohem Tempo vorbeiflog erschrak sie ihn so sehr, dass er einfach auf den Auslöser drückte. Daher waren auch die Bilder.

 

Seitdem hatten viele der Pokémon Professoren darauf spekuliert, dass es sich hierbei um eine neue Legendäre Pokémon Art handeln könnte.

 

Seitdem gab es noch ein paar weitere Bilder, aber eins hatten diese alle gemeinsam. Sie waren Qualitativ weit schlechter, als das welches aus dem Helikopter gemacht worden war.

 

Genau dieses Wesen, von dem es bislang nur diese sehr unscharfen Aufnahmen gab stand nun dort. Und noch etwas wurde ihnen klar. Es waren dieselben, wie die Elementarwölfe mit denen sie schon die ganze Zeit zusammenarbeiteten. Sie sahen hier zum ersten Mal offen ihre wahre Gestalt. Und sie war angsteinflößend. Mit einem Blick konnten sie sagen, dass diese Wesen für den Kampf geschaffen waren. Ihr ganzer Körper war eine einzige Waffe und die Macht rollte von ihnen herab in Strömen und lies die Haare der Soldaten zu Berge stehen. Dann sahen sie wie sich der Ablativpanzerungsgenerator aktivierte und damit begann sie in einer gepanzerten Hülle zu verschließen. Wenig später war der Komplette Körper mit Ausnahme der sechs Hauptflügel, sowie den Schwänzen mit einer Panzerung umgeben. Kaum war das abgeschlossen breitete Anoth seine Flügel aus und hob ab.

 

Kaum hatte Anoth eine gewisse Höhe erreicht, wurden seine Augen schwarz wie die Nacht. Die Wolken über ihm reagierten auf der Stelle und innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sich genau über ihm eine massive Sturmzelle gebildet. Und sie wurde Sekunde um Sekunde stärker. Schon bald waren die ersten Gebilde zu sehen, die in Kürze zu den wohl gewaltigsten Wirbelstürmen werden würden die die Welt der Pokémon jemals gesehen hatte. Blitze schlugen zwischen den Wolken hin und her. Aber diese waren anders. Sie waren nicht die beinahe weißen Blitze, wie sie bei einem Gewittersturm vorkamen, diese leuchteten in einem sehr hellen goldenen Licht. Einige der Blitze schlugen auch wieder zurück auf Anoth und gaben ihn überschüssige Energie, die die heranwachsende Superzelle nicht aufnehmen konnte zurück, welche wiederrum ohne Umwege zurückgeschickt wurde in die Superzelle, die auf diese Art dazu gezwungen wurde immer größer und stärker zu werden.

 

Auf dem Boden, auf dem vor wenigen Minuten die Sonne noch herunter schien war es nun beinahe so dunkel, als wäre die Nacht heran gebrochen. Immer wieder schlugen Blitze zwischen den Wolken und erleuchteten den Boden in einen kurzen goldenen Flash. Das Donnern war zum Teil sehr laut und war meist gefolgt von ganzen Blitzsalven. Dann plötzlich Stille, nur Sekunden später hörte man an nicht nur einer sondern gleich drei Stellen außerhalb des Schildes ein dunkles grollen und die Wolken genau darüber fingen an sich um einen Punkt zu drehen.

 

 

**Unwetterzentrale**

**Region: Vapydro City und Umgebung**

 

 

Ein Mann saß vor seinen Computer und kippelte dabei mit dem Stuhl. Im Fernseher, der von einer Halterung an der Wand hing, liefen ständig die Meldungen aus Vapydro City. Die letzte halbe Stunde waren es Meldungen, dass die Stadt evakuiert wurde. Das war während der letzten Jahre öfter vorgekommen, dass eine Stadt geräumt und die Zivilisten Schutz suchten in umgebenen Städten oder in Luftschutzanlagen. Der Konflikt zwischen Team-Rocket war ausgereift zu einem ausgewachsenen Krieg. Inzwischen war der Krieg aber runter gekocht zu einigen kleineren Gefechten. Nichts Ernstes mehr. Ansonsten war da nicht allzu viel Interessantes und so kam es das er gelangweilt dasaß und an die Decke starrte. Seine Gedanken ganz wo anders. Genauer gesagt an einer hübschen Bekanntschaft, die er vor ein paar Wochen in einer der Kneipen in der Stadt gemacht hatte und nun verabredet war zum Rendezvous und vielleicht auch noch ein wenig mehr.

Er wurde sehr unsanft aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen, als plötzlich ein schriller Alarm losging. Dieser Alarm überraschte ihn so sehr, dass er nach hinten mit dem Stuhl überkippte, Nur um sich mühsam wieder hochzurappeln. Nur um dann ungläubig auf den Monitor zu starren, der die Aktuelle Wetterlage als Sattelitenbild und vorausgewerteter Computerdarstellung zeigte.

 

"Das kann nicht stimmen." murmelte er. Er starrte ungläubig auf die Superzelle, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker und größer wurde. Ein künstlicher Sturm, das stand außer Frage. War das Boreos? Nein, nicht einmal Boreos hätte die Macht einen solch gewaltigen Sturm hervorzurufen.

 

Im Fernsehen war gerade ein Reporter dran. Es war eine Live Berichterstattung. Den Namen des Senders oder des Reporters hatte er nicht mitbekommen.

 

"...stehe hier am Eingang zu den Vapydro Werken. Ich würde es selber nicht glauben, würde ich es nicht selbst sehen. Gerade eben hat sich ein riesiges Pokémon den Himmel erhoben. Es ist genau das Pokémon über das sich die Wissenschaftler schon seit einigen Jahren streiten. Und kaum war es oben begann sich der Himmel zu verdunkeln und diese enorme Sturmfront zog auf." Die Kamera die vorhin noch auf den sprechenden Reporter und den genau hinter ihm befindlichen Barrikaden inklusive Soldaten und Panzer zeigte, schwang nach oben zu den mit dicken schon fast schwarzen Wolken verhangenen Himmel und den dort am Himmel kreisenden Pokémon.

 

 

**Zur selben Zeit**

 

 

Professor Esche saß vor ihren Laborgeräten und grübelte über ihr neuestes Experiment, während im Hintergrund der Fernseher lief, zudem sie sich jetzt gerade umgedreht hatte. Als sie das Bild des unter der dunklen Wolkendecke kreisenden Pokémon sah kippte ihr die Kinnlade herunter. Ihr Experiment drehte sich genau um dieses mysteriöse Pokémon. Aber sie konnte da bislang einfach nicht draus schlau werden. Und nun sah sie es im Fernsehbild. Es war das Beste Bild was sie je gesehen hatte über diese völlig unbekannte aber sehr mächtige Art. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sie Notizblock und Stift zur Hand und war dabei sich Notizen zu machen. Dieses Bild wiederholte sich bei jeden Pokémon Professor oder angehenden Professor. Oder auch Trainer, die darüber fantasierten diese Pokémon vielleicht mal zu fangen.

 

 

**Zurück in die Wetterstation**

 

 

Gebannt beobachtete er den Fernsehbericht, dann aber begriff er es, als er die Meldungen der Nachrichten und das merkwürdige Wetter zusammenführte. "Arceus steh ihnen bei. Sie setzen Wirbelstürme als Waffen ein."

 

 

**Mit Kagami**

 

 

Kagami flog oberhalb von Vapydro ihre Runden. Sie befand sich deutlich über den sich aufbauenden Wirbelsturm unter ihr. Die beiden Großdrachen Krashindzul und Dreynaaral waren bei ihr. Begleitet wurde sie außerdem noch von einem ganzen Schwarm an Greifen und riesigen Adlern. Es war ruhig hier über den Wolken. Noch. Das konnte sich jederzeit ändern.

 

Die erste Warnung, die sie bekam, das die Lufteinheiten von Team Rocket angekommen waren, war die Warnung ihrer Implantate, das eine Rakete sie liebend gerne knutschen würde. Darauf konnte sie sehr gut verzichten. Sie wurde somit gezwungen ein Ausweichmanöver zu fliegen an dessen Ende die Rakete nur ganz knapp an ihr vorbei raste. Sofort schaute sie in die Richtung von der die Rakete herkam und entdeckte eine Gruppe von Kampfjets die nun mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit näher kamen. Nur Sekunden später ließen sie eine zweite Salve Raketen los. Kagami antwortete in dem sie Feuerbälle auf die auf ihr abgeschossenen Raketen abfeuerte und diese zerstörte bevor sie ihr gefährlich werden konnten.

 

Nun allerdings begannen sie sie mit MG-Feuer zu beschießen, was sie dazu veranlasste mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit zur Seite zu schnellen. Für die Jetpiloten sah es so aus, als wäre sie einfach verschwunden. Dann tauchte sie genau neben einen der Jets wieder auf und schnitt ihm mit einem Hieb mit den Vorderpranken den rechten Flügel ab. Nur um direkt darauf wieder zu verschwinden und nur Sekunden später auf einen der anderen Jets wiederaufzutauchen nur um die Cockpithaube herunterzureißen und den Piloten einen Freiflug zu gewähren. Den nun freien Pilotensitz nahm sie, nachdem sie ihre Menschliche Form wieder angenommen hatte, selbst ein und errichtete ein Feld über das nun doch sehr zugige Cockpit und nahm direkt darauf einen der anderen Jets ins Fadenkreuz und ließ die MG des Jets ihr Urteil darüber sprechen. Der feindliche Jet stürzte, eine dicke schwarze Rauchwolke hinter sich herziehend, ab.

 

Nun aber wurde sie selbst zum Ziel, als die Raketenwarnung ihres Jets losging, also stieg sie kurzerhand aus und nahm während des freien falls wieder ihre Drago-Seraphim Gestalt an, während über ihr, der Jet den sie vorhin noch benutzt hatte, sich in eine Wolke aus Feuer und Trümmern verwandelte, die Richtung Boden fielen feuerte sie einen Feuerball auf einen der anderen Jets ab. Der Pilot schaffte es sich mit dem Schleudersitz zu retten. Ob er unten lebend ankommen würde allerdings, mit der enormen Energie, die in den Wolken sich befand, war eine andere Frage. Und Kagami war dieses auch ziemlich egal.

 

Die Drachen waren unterdessen nicht untätig. Sie hatten sich einen der Helikopter als ihr Opfer ausgesucht. Ein Drache bis vorne hinein ins Cockpit der andere ins Schwanzende. Dann rissen sie den Heli in der Mitte auseinander. Die beiden Wrackteile ließen sie einfach fallen. Die Schwerkraft übernahm den Rest.

 

Einen der Greifen hatte sich einen der Helikopters ausgesucht, die mit offener Seitentür unterwegs waren. Der Greif hatte sich unten an den Kufen des Helikopters gehängt und den Schützen, der das MG bediente, welches sich in der offenen Seitentür befand, einfach aus den Heli gezogen. Dann hangelte sich d3er Greif selber hinein und machte mit den Piloten kurzen Prozess, bevor sich der Greif wieder aus dem Helikopter sprang. Der nun führungslose Heli krachte noch in einen der Helikopter neben ihn bevor beide direkt darauf abstürzten.

 

Einer der Adler unterdessen hatte sich als Opfer einen der anderen Helikopter ausgesucht. Der Bordschütze feuerte zwar auf ihn aber der Adler war weit zu wendig, als das er ihn treffen konnte. Dieser Helikopter war etwas anders als die vorherigen. Er besaß keinen Heckrotor sondern zwei sich gegenläufig drehende übereinander befindliche Hauptrotoren. Der Adler aktivierte das Seràakìin. Das sorgte dafür, dass der Körper des Adlers anfing ein Zebramuster aufzuweisen, welches golden leuchtete. Kaum war das Seràakìin voll aktiviert, beschleunigte der Adler deutlich. Für den Bordschützen war der Adler nun so dermaßen schnell unterwegs, dass der Adler ein Nachbild von sich selbst hinterließ, dann wackelte der Helikopter bedrohlich, als sich der Adler mit seinen Krallen an dessen Kufen festkrallte. kaum hing der Adler unter dem Helikopter richtete dieser seinen Kopf so aus, das er auf das Cockpit zeigte. Direkt darauf bildete sich vor seinem offenen Schnabel eine golden leuchtende Energiekugel, die er kurz darauf in Form von einem Energiestrahl mitten durch das Cockpit schoss. Der nun brennende Helikopter begann direkt darauf abzustürzen und der Adler ließ sich einfach fallen. Kurz darauf fing er seinen Fall wieder ab und griff den nächsten Helikopter mit einem Energieball an. Dieser allerdings schaffte es, wenn auch nur gerade so eben, dem herannahenden Geschoss auszuweichen, nur um direkt darauf das Feuer auf den Adler zu eröffnen. Dieser hatte keine Chance den Geschossen auszuweichen und wurde mehrfach getroffen. Aber noch bevor er überhaupt abstürzen konnte wurde der Adler von Kagami zurück auf die Schattenebene geschickt. Dieser Adler würde in dieser Schlacht nicht mehr kämpfen. aber er würde auch nicht sterben. Dennoch würde es eine ganze Zeit dauern bis sich der Adler wieder regeneriert hatte.

 

 

**Mit Kumiko**

 

 

Während sich Anoth in Vapydro auf den Angriff der Rockets bereitmachte und Kagami damit beschäftigt war Jets und Helikopter zu verschrotten, war Kumiko auf dem offenen Meer auf der Suche nach der heranrückenden Team Rocket Flotte. Bislang aber sah sie nur eines. Wasser. Und das in rauen Mengen.

 

_Wo sind die nur? Sie müssen hier irgendwo sein._ Dachte sie und stieg dabei etwas höher. Sie war in ihrer Drago-Seraphim Form unterwegs und nun auf einer Flughöhe auf der sich sonst die Wolken befanden. Bislang war von den Schiffen nichts zu sehen. Ihr Gefühl aber sagte ihr, das sie nicht mehr weit weg sein konnten. Sie war getarnt und daher mit bloßen Auge nicht zu sehen und auch ein einfaches Radar, wie es die Rockets verwendeten, würde sie so einfach nicht erfassen können. Dennoch hatten die Rockets anscheinend eine Möglichkeit gefunden sie dennoch zu orten. Denn ihr kam nun eine Rakete entgegen geschossen.

 

"Scheiße!" fluchte sie und lies sich fallen. Die Rakete jagte nur wenige Zentimeter über ihr hinweg. Nur um direkt darauf eine Kurve zu fliegen und sie zu verfolgen. Kumiko begriff das ihre Tarnung ihr nichts mehr brachte und lies sie fallen. Sie lenkte stattdessen die Energie in ihre Flügel um zu versuchen die Rakete auszumanövrieren. Außerdem aktivierte sie ihre Panzerung. Diese Schützte zwar ihren Körper, nicht aber ihre Flügel. Sie machte diverse Flugmanöver aber die Rakete ließ sich absolut nicht abschütteln.

 

_Mal schauen ob du auch tauchen kannst._ Dachte sie nun und ging in den Sturzflug über. Sie Verwandelte sich in einen Wasserdrachen und öffnete ihr Maul und feuerte eine Energiekugel auf die Wasseroberfläche die bei Kontakt mit der Wasseroberfläche detonierte. Dies riss die Oberflächenspannung des Wassers auf, so das Kumiko ohne den sonst sehr heftigen Aufschlag ins Wasser eintauchen konnte. Zu Kumikos entsetzen folgte ihr die Rakete Unterwasser.

 

_Das gibt es doch nicht!! Die Funktioniert auch unter Wasser?!?! Aber ihr muss doch irgendwann der Treibstoff ausgehen._

 

Sie konnte gar nicht weit von ihr entfernt spüren, wie Wasser bei Seite geschoben wurde. Es war ein U-Boot, das Unterwasser fuhr und dabei leichte Wellenbewegungen durch das Wasser erzeugte. _Ja, so werde ich dich los._ Sie hielt nun genau auf dieses zu. Die Rakete immer noch dicht hinter ihr. Sekunden später sah sie das U-Boot vor ihr. Es war eindeutig ein Team Rocket U-Boot. Das große R an den Turm und an den Seiten des Schiffes machten das nur allzu deutlich. Sie erhöhte noch einmal die Geschwindigkeit und ging auf Kollisionskurs mit dem U-Boot.

 

 

**Innerhalb des U-Boots. Kommandobrücke.**

 

 

"Sir, wir haben da etwas auf den Sonar!" rief einer der Team Rocket Soldaten an Bord des Schiffs, welcher vor einer dem Sonar saß.

 

Der Kapitän des Schiffes kam hinüber gestapft zu ihm, mit einer nicht angezündeten Zigarre im Mund. "Was gibt es?"

 

"Sir, dieses Objekt ist gerade eben aufgetaucht und bewegt sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durchs Wasser."

 

"Wie hoch?"

 

"Etwa die Geschwindigkeit von einem unserer Torpedos, Sir." Plötzlich ging ein Alarm los. "Sir, unbekanntes Objekt befindet sich auf Kollisionskurs."

 

"Gegenmaßnahmen und Ausweichmanöver!" befahl er. Während das U-Boot nun zur einen Seite hin versuchte abzuhauen warf es Köder hinaus, die sonst die Aufgabe haben feindliche Torpedos abzulenken.

 

"Wirkungslos." kam es vom Sonarmann zurück und der Kapitän wurde blass.

 

 Dann hechtete er zum Mikrofon für die Bordinterne Gegensprechanlage und Brüllte hinein: "ALLE MANN AUF EINSCHLAG VORBEREITEN!!" Direkt darauf war zu hören, wie überall im Schiff die Luken geschlossen und verriegelt wurden, um für den Fall eines Wassereinbruchs das Schiff davon abzuhalten zu Sinken. Es würde sie nicht retten können.

 

 

**Wieder draußen**

 

 

Kumiko wurde noch immer von der Rakete verfolgt. Aber das U-Boot war auch nicht mehr weit weg und sie näherte sich schnell. Dann war sie da. Kumiko näherte sich bis auf wenige Meter den U-Boot und verlangsamte ein kleinwenig damit die Rakete zu ihr aufschloss, nur um dann, nur wenige Meter vom Boot weg, plötzlich abzutauchen. Die Rakete konnte ihr so schnell nicht folgen und schlug ins U-Boot ein. Eine massive Detonation ging durchs Wasser als das U-Boot in zwei Hälften zerrissen wurde.

 

_Die bin ich los._

 

Kumiko drehte ab und begann nun von neuen mit der Suche nach der Flotte. Diesmal aber nicht aus der Luft sondern von Unterwasser aus in ihrer Wasserdrachenform. Sie hatte außerdem Störfelder aktiviert um zu verhindern, dass sie noch einmal von einer Rakete dieser Art erfasst werden konnte.

 

Es sollte fast eine ganze Stunde vergehen, ehe sie die Flotte ausfindig machen konnte. Dann aber konnte sie sie nicht sehen, aber hören. Das Geräusch von über einen dutzend Schiffsschrauben war eindeutig. Sie war nun ganz in der Nähe. Dann waren sie vor ihr. Ein Trägerschiff mit dem Rumpf eines Katamarans begleitet von 12 Korvetten, 8 Zerstörern und 4 Kreuzer sowie 2 Schlachtschiffen. Insgesamt handelte es sich bei der Flotte um 27 Schiffen.

 

Mit dem ersten der Korvetten machte sie kurzen Prozess. Sie schwamm nah an das Schiff heran, nur um dann die komplette Backbordseite des Rumpfes vom Schiff aufzureißen. Das Resultat war, das das Schiff zuerst Schlageseite bekam und letztendlich kenterte und nun Kieloben trieb.  

 

_Und da waren es nur noch elf Korvetten._

 

Den nächsten nahm sie sich vor, in dem sie erst einmal tiefer abtauchte, nur um dann einen Energiestrahl von unten auf das Schiff abzufeuern, der das Schiff glatt in zwei Hälften zerteilte. Nun verstanden die Schiffsbesatzungen, dass sie angegriffen wurden und lösten die Formation auf.

 

_Jetzt jagen wir denen doch mal ein wenig Angst ein._

 

Kaum hatte sie das gedacht wuchs ihr Körper massiv an. Von 40 Metern Länge auf nun beinahe 3000 Meter. Sie würde in dieser Größe für Torpedos genauso wie Raketen ein leichtes Ziel abgeben. Deshalb würde sie diese sehr große Gestalt nur relativ kurz halten können. Aber dennoch lang genug um ein paar der Schiffe auf den Meeresboden zu schicken. Zwar waren die Raketen und Torpedos nicht in der Lage die Rüstungen und Panzerungen der Drago-Seraphim zu durchschlagen, dennoch besaßen sie genug Sprengkraft um ihr die Flügel abzureißen. Und das wollte sie wenn eben möglich vermeiden. Außerdem konnte sie spüren, dass die anderen U-Boote nun zu ihrer Flotte eilten und ihr Bauch sagte ihr, das Team Rocket auch noch was in der Hinterhand hielt. Und dieses Gefühl hatte sie nur selten getäuscht. Wie dem auch sei, hier gab es erst einmal ein paar Schiffe zu versenken bevor sie ihr Feuer auf die Stadt eröffnen konnten. Und so wandte sie sich dem nächsten Schiff zu.

 

Noch waren die U-Boote nicht da und so fing sie damit fort, in dem sie eine ihrer Vorderpranken aus den Wasser kommen ließ und das im Vergleich zu ihr nun gerade zu lachhaft winzige Schiff mit den Bug voran unter Wasser zog.

 

_Damit wären es dann nur noch neun._

 

Für das nächste Schiff tauchte sie ein wenig in tieferes Gewässer ab nur um dann mit hoher Geschwindigkeit und mit weit geöffneten Maul nach oben zu schießen. Das Schiff, das genau über ihr war hatte das Pech genau bei ihr zwischen den Zähnen zu landen und wurde mehrere hundert Meter in die Höhe gehoben, nur um dann zusammen mit den Wasserdrachen und Deck zuerst wieder in das Wasser zu krachen. Kein Schiff war nicht gebaut um einen solchen einschlag zu wiederstehen. Das Schiff wurde regelrecht in Fetzen gerissen, allein durch die Wucht des Aufschlags. Sie konnte, als sich das Wasser wieder etwas beruhigt hatte spüren, wie die U-Boote näher kamen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann waren sie hier. Mit diesen Gedanken tauchte sie erneut ab.

 

 

**10 Sekunden zuvor auf dem Schiff**

 

 

"Oh Verdammt." murmelte einer der Matrosen, der gerade über die Reling schaute und unter der Wasseroberfläche ein gigantisches Maul mit ebenso gigantischen Zähnen erblickte. Dann merkte er wie das Schiff zum einen nach oben Schoss und wie er das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit Wucht auf den Boden knallte. Dann gingen bei ihm die Lichter aus.

 

Denen, die im Schiffskörper selbst drin waren, erging es nicht viel anders. Auch sie wurden durch die hohen Beschleunigungskräfte auf den Boden gepresst. Dann kam das Schiff zum Stillstand und sie spürten wie sie umgedreht wurden, was dafür sorgte, das die Matrosen nun auf die Decke herunterfielen, oder im freien Fall derjenigen, die auf den Deck waren hinunterstürzten ins Wasser. Dieser Zustand hielt weniger als eine Sekunde an, dann Schossen sie hinunter ins Wasser, welches konsequent dafür sorgte, dass die Besatzung nach oben flogen um nun an den Fussboden zu kleben, welcher in ihren Zustand die Decke bildete. Der Aufschlag aufs Wasser der darauf folgte ließ sie wieder hinunterstürzen auf die Decke mit solch einer Wucht, das bei den Meisten schon da das Licht für immer erlosch. Der Rest ging mit dem nun zerschmetterten Schiff unter.

 

 

**Auf den Hauptschiff**

 

 

"Bei Arceus!" rief einer der Matrosen.

 

"Was ist das?!" rief ein anderer.

 

"Wir sind am Arsch." meinte ein dritter.

 

Dem Kapitän auf der Brücke eines der Schiffe ging es unterdessen nicht viel besser. Er hatte genauso wie die Matrosen, die an der Reling standen gesehen, wie ein Schiff durch eine Gigantische Pranke einfach Unterwasser gezogen wurde und ein anderes in die Höhe gehoben wurde, nur um dann falsch herum wieder im Wasser zu landen. Sein Hirn arbeitet auf Hochtouren um irgendetwas gegen diesen Riesen zu tun. Und eigentlich blieb ihm sowieso nur eine Wahl.

 

"Feuert alles ab was wir haben!"

 

 

**Zurück nach draußen**

 

 

Kumiko tauchte erneut ab. Die U-Boote waren nun nur noch knapp eine Minute weit weg. Kaum war sie tief genug visierte sie das nächste Schiff an und schoss nach oben. Wie schon bei dem Schiff zuvor wurde auch dieses aus den Wasser gehoben, nur um dann direkt auf ein anderes Schiff drauf geworfen zu werden. Es ist wohl unnötig zu erwähnen, dass keines der beiden Schiffe diesen Zusammenprall überstand. Als die beiden Schiffe zusammenkrachten detonierten mehrere ihrer Raketen die in einen Raketenwerfer untergebracht waren auf dem das andere Schiff mit voller Wucht einschlug. Diese Raketen waren mit einem experimentellen Materie- Antimaterie Sprengkopf ausgestattet und als die Kraftfelder, die die Antimaterie davon abhielt mit der Materie in Kontakt zu treten, versagten folgte die Augenblickliche Annihilation von Materie und Antimaterie. Die darauffolgende Kettenreaktion vernichtete beide Schiffe in einen gewaltigen Feuerball, der noch von Vapydro aus zu sehen war.

 

Die U-Boote waren jetzt in Schussweite und zögerten nicht damit ihre Torpedos abzufeuern. Kumikos riesige Gestalt war nicht sehr wendig und damit für diese Torpedos ein zu leichtes Ziel. Allerdings hatte sie schon eine Idee entwickelt um damit fertig zu werden. So nahm sie dann direkten Kurs auf eines der anderen U-Boote. Die Torpedos dicht hinter ihr. Kaum war sie praktisch direkt über dem anderen U-Boot führte sie eine superschnelle Rückverwandlung durch. Von 300m Schulterhohe und knapp 3000m Länge runter auf 10m Schulterhohe und 100m Länge. Diese Verwandlung erfolgte innerhalb dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, was dazu führte, das der entstandene Hohlraum, sich gewaltsam wieder mit Wasser füllte. Das zusammenstürzende Wasser vernichtete nicht nur das U-Boot und zog ein weiteres Schiff in die Tiefen des Meeres sondern brachte auch die Torpedos zur Explosion. Kumiko schützte sich davor in dem sie sich einfach hoch in die Luft teleportierte und nun von oben angriff.

 

_Und da waren es nur noch fünf._

 

Nun sah sie das Hauptschiff aus der Luft, von welchen sie vorher nur den Rumpf von gesehen hatte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Schiff eine Kombination aus Flugzeugträger und Schlachtschiff war. Und genau von diesem Flugzeugträger starteten im Moment mehrere Jäger und Helikopter mit dem offensichtlichen Ziel ihr das Leben so schwer wie eben möglich zu machen. Kumiko nahm indessen das nächste Schiff ins Visier. Dieses antwortete ihr mit Raketenbeschuss. Kumiko fluchte gedanklich und ging in den Sturzflug über, was zur Folge hatte, das die Raketen knapp über sie hinweg schossen um dann eine Kehrtwende hinzulegen um sie erneut zu verfolgen. Zu Kumikos schrecken musste sie feststellen, das sich eine der Raketen, die gerade von einen der Jäger abgeschossen worden war, aufspaltete in mehrere kleinere Raketen, die sie nun verfolgten und dabei eine Rauchspur in der Form einer Helix zurückließen.

 

_Spiralraketen?!_

 

Sie kannte diesen Typ von Raketen nur allzu genau. Sie waren fast unmöglich zu entkommen. Sehr schnell und sehr wendig. Sie hatten aber eine Schwäche. Es waren Wärmesuchende Raketen. Sie ließen sich ködern. Der einzige Weg um diesen Raketen zu entwischen. Nur brachte auch das nicht sehr viel, wenn sie zu nahe bereits an dich herangekommen waren. Die Explosion der Antimateriesprengköpfe würde dich mit in den Untergang reißen. Egal ob sie genau auf dich oder wenige hundert Meter hinter dir detonierten. Kumiko blieb dabei nur eine Wahl. Sie musste sich auf ihre Panzerung verlassen. Mit diesem Wissen im Hinterkopf ließ Kumiko zwischen ihren Vorderpranken mehrere Bälle aus Plasmagas entstehen, welche sie dann hinter sich warf um dann so schnell es ging sich aus der Lauge zu machen.

 

Die Explosion, die nur zwei Sekunden später folgte und die darauffolgende Druckwelle sorgten dafür, dass sie die Kontrolle verlor und unkontrolliert hinabstürzte. Sie war ziemlich hoch in der Luft, was es ihr erlaubte sich selbst knapp über der Wasseroberfläche abzufangen. Dennoch war sie zu nahe an der Explosion. Ihre Flügel waren schwer angeschlagen, was sie dazu zwang Energie in ihre Flügel zu pumpen um die Wunden zu schließen. Das dauerte zwar nur wenige Sekunden dennoch war es mehr als genug, dass sie die Flugzeuge erneut anvisieren konnten um weitere Raketen auf sie abzuschießen.

 

"Scheiße!" Fluchte sie, als ihr Implantate ihr meldeten, das weitere Raketen sie erfasst hatten. Zum Glück waren es relativ langsame und nicht sehr wendige Raketen die auf sie abgefeuert worden waren. Kumiko leitete Energie in ihre Flügel 7um, die daraufhin anfingen golden zu leuchten und schoss dann nach oben, nur durch die Manipulation des Energiefeldes welches ihre Flügel nun in Form einer golden leuchtenden Aura umhüllte. Die Raketen konnten dieser abrupten Höhenveränderung nicht folgen und schlugen in die Wasseroberfläche ein, wo sie direkt beim Aufschlag explodierten.

 

_Das war knapp._ Dachte sie gefolgt von einen erleichterten Seufzer. Ihre Erleichterung allerdings sollte nur von kurzer Dauer sein. _Was sind denn das für Dinger?!?!_

 

₱ **Im Auftrag unserer Herren. Du sollst hier fallen! Unreine Kreatur! ₱**

 

_Unreine Kreatur??_ Dachte sie ungläubig, als sie die Aura der Pokémon untersuchte, die auf sie zugefolgen kamen. Sie war absolut schwarz. Kein einziger hellerer Fleck. _Wenn jemand unrein ist, dann sind die das!_ Und damit hatte sie recht. Ihre Aura stank förmlich nach Bosheit. Nicht einmal bei den Pokémon von Team Nachtschatten war die Aura so dermaßen entstellt.

 

Das was da vor ihr schwebte war wirklich mit einen Wort zu beschreiben. Hässlich. Eine Mischung aus Küchenschabe, Spinne und Skorpion. Eine Kreatur, die niemals hätte existieren dürfen. Ohne Zweifel war ihr Ursprung in den Laboratorien von Team Rocket zu suchen. Auch wenn jeder einzelne nicht viel mehr als ein Ärgernis darstellte. Ging dieses Ärgernis aber in die Hunderte wurde daraus ein ausgewachsenes Problem. Sehr viel mehr Zeit darüber nachzudenken bekam sie auch nicht, als sie einen plötzlich durchgeführten Angriff ausweichen musste. Kaum war sie dort weg entlud sich genau unter ihr die Energie von mehreren Hundert Hyperstrahlen in einer massiven Explosion.

 

Kumiko antwortete auf diesen Angriff mit drei abgefeuerten Energiebällen, die sie jeweils einen von ihrer Vorderpranke und einen dritten von ihrem Maul aus abfeuerte. Die Kreaturen wichen diesen zwar aus aber es brachte ihnen nicht sehr viel. Alle drei Energiebälle detonierten mitten in der Gruppe und holten sie zu dutzenden vom Himmel. Aber für jeden, den sie Energiebälle in der Luft zerrissen schritten zwei andere an ihren Platz. Direkt darauf ließ sich Kumiko einfach nach unten fallen, als durch den Platz an dem sie gerade noch war eine ganze Salve an Dornen rasten, die wie ihre Nase es ihr sagte, vor Gift nur so trieften. Sie fing ihren freien Fall schnell wieder ab und von da an begann ein Katz und Maus Spiel mitten in der Luft. Immer wieder feuerte sie Energiebälle in den Schwarm, aber es war als würde sie mit einen Zahnstocher gegen eine Windmühle antreten. Sie holte zwar hunderte von ihnen runter, aber es wurden dennoch immer mehr. Als sie eine weitere Gruppe zerlegt hatte wurde ihr auch klar warum dies so war. Diejenigen, die sie in Einzelteilen herunterholte formten sich unten in zwei oder mehr neu die innerhalb von Sekunden auf Erwachsenengröße heranwuchsen um sich dann direkt in den Kampf zu stürzen.

 

_So ist das also._ Dachte sie, als sie einem Hyperstrahl auswich gefolgt von einer weiteren Wolke an Giftdornen. _Ich muss sie also komplett Vaporisieren, damit sie nicht wieder aufstehen._ Damit begann sich in ihren Maul etwas anzusammeln, was auf den Ersten Blick aussah wie Eis. Dann machte sie mitten im Flug eine Drehung um 180° und ließ einen Sturm aus Extremspitzen Diamantsplittern auf die Kreaturen einnageln. Mehrere Dutzend wurden getroffen. Die Eisdornen bohrten sich durch sie hindurch. Was darauf folgte war etwas welches die Seraphim als kalt-Vaporisation bezeichneten. Diese Eisdornen waren nämlich bis unter den Absoluten Nullpunkt herunter gekühlt worden. etwas, was nur ihre Magie ihnen erlaubte zu erreichen. Bei fast -4.000 Grad Celsius wurde das Organische Material so dermaßen herunter gekühlt, das sich die Körper auf Molekularebene zerlegten. Davon erholten auch die sich nicht mehr.

 

Die getroffenen von diesem Angriff fielen tot oder sterbend hinunter. Die anderen konnten nicht schnell genug reagieren und jagten an ihr vorbei. Nur um sich direkt darauf in drei Gruppen aufzuteilen. Eine Gruppe wich nach links aus, die andere in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Kagami machte mit der Truppe vor ihr mit einem weiteren Sturm aus Supergekühlten Eissplittern kurzen Prozess, bevor sie gezwungen war wieder Ausweichmanöver zu fliegen als die beiden Gruppen sie von den Seiten aus angriffen.

 

Was sie nicht bemerkte war, das sich unter ihr eine weitere Gruppe dieser Kreaturen befand. Diese hatten bereits eine Falle für sie vorbereitet. Ein unsichtbares Netz, in das Kumiko direkt hineinflog. Sofort wickelte sich das Netz um sie herum, so dass sie nicht mehr fliegen konnte und zu fallen begann. Dennoch schaffte es Kumiko sich abzufangen, indem sie sich mit ihrer eigenen Aura umgab und so in den Schwebezustand überging. Sekundenspäter wurde das Netz mit einer massiven Aura Entladung zerlegt. Nur damit sie danach feststellen konnte, das diese Kreaturen ihre Hyperstrahlen zu einen einzigen gewaltigen Strahl kombiniert hatten. Und es zum Ausweichen bereits zu spät war.

 

  1. das war der einzige Gedanke, der ihr noch durch den Kopf schoss, dann wurde sie auch schon getroffen. Ihre Ablativpanzerung hielt zwar viel aus, doch war der beste Schutz sich gar nicht erst treffen zu lassen. Dieser Angriff war zu viel für die Panzerung und durchschlug diese nur um auf der anderen Seite wieder hervor zu kommen. Der Strahl hatte sie komplett durchbohrt. Mit einen Loch in ihrer Brust stürzte sie hinab auf die Wasseroberfläche nur um Sekunden später unter dieser zu verschwinden als ihr Körper versank. Was keiner von ihnen wusste war, das die Drago-Seraphim zwar durchaus zu töten waren, sie aber die, für ihre Feinde zumindest, widerliche Angewohnheit hatten nicht tot zu bleiben. Die Black-Sun, zu der jeder Drago-Seraphim, wenn er es denn möchte Zugriff hatte, war bereits dabei den Schaden zu reparieren.



 

Die Black-Sun, manch einer würde sie als schwarze Magie bezeichnen und doch war auch sie nur ein Werkzeug. Sie wurde auch als eine Seelensonne bezeichnet. Mit ihrer Hilfe konnten sie feindlichen Einheiten ihre Seelen entreißen und die in der Seele gespeicherte Energie dann selbst nutzen für Regeneration oder auch Angriff. Ein relativ kurzer aber sehr starker Energieschub. War die Energie der Seelen, die in der Sonne gefangen waren, verbraucht, wurden sie freigegeben. Die Kapazität der Black-Sun ist nicht unbegrenzt, aber die meisten können so zwischen 15.000 und 25.000 Seelen aufnehmen. Mit der Black-Sun kommt der Lazarusfluch. Dieser Fluch verhindert zwar nicht, dass sie nicht sterben können, aber wie der Name es bereits vermuten lässt, sie bleiben nicht tot. Außerdem verhindert die Black-Sun das wenn sie Dunkle- oder gar Schwarze-Magie Anwenden das ihre verführerischen Kräfte ihnen etwas anhaben können. Soll heißen sie können Dunkle- und Schwarze-Magie so oft anwenden sie sie wollen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen ihr zu verfallen.

 

 

**Zur Selben Zeit**

 

**Talaéako Dimension; Avalon Galaxie; Sol System; Planet Terra; England; Surrey; Ligusterweg Nr. 4**

 

 

Harry schreckte hoch. Hatte er das gerade geträumt?

 

Nein, das fühlte sich zu real an um ein Traum zu sein. Aber woher kam es dann?

 

Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Er hatte bei ihr ein Gefühl, als wenn sie ihm bekannt vor kam, konnte es aber irgendwie nicht richtig greifen. Es war irgendwie wie bei Sirius und Remus. Er fühlte, dass sie ihm bekannt vorkommen mussten, wusste aber nicht warum oder wieso. Es war mehr ein Bauchgefühl. Harry seufzte und schaute sich um.

 

Er befand sich wiedermal in Dudleys zweiten Schlafzimmer im Heim der ach so liebenswürdigen Dursley Familie. Von Harry auch überaus liebevoll Durskaban genannt. Komplett mit verschlossener Tür mit Katzenklappe und vergitterten Fenster. Sein Zimmer selbst war bestückt mit einen alten kaputten Bett, einen ebenso alten kaputten Schreibtisch, einen Stuhl der kurz vor der Selbstzerstörung stand sowie einen Schrank der auch nur noch durch Luft und Liebe zusammengehalten wurde. Kurz gesagt das ganze Mobiliar war nichts mehr Wert. Von der Matratze mal ganz zu schweigen.

 

Eigentlich war das überhaupt kein Wunder. Kamen diese Möbelstücke doch alle vom Sperrmüll. "Freaks wie du haben nichts anderes verdient!" Vernons Worte. _Verdammtes Arschloch._

 

Ja die Dursleys hatten wirklich sehr viel für ihn übrig. Die einzigen Möbelstücke, die man noch als halbwegs intakt bezeichnen konnte waren das Bücherregal, das Nachtschränkchen, sowie die Kommode auf der Hedwigs Käfig stand. Hedwig selber war auf der Jagd. Das Gitter war geradeso breit, das sie durchfliegen konnte.

 

Es war keine Vision von Voldemort gewesen, wie es die letzten beiden waren. Seine Narbe brannte nicht. Irgendetwas an diesen Visionen war anders. Er bekam es einfach nicht zu fassen, obwohl er spürte, dass es ihm beinahe schon ins Gesicht springen musste.

 

Sein Blick wanderte herüber zum Fenster und schweifte dann zu den Sternen und nicht zum ersten Mal zog es ihm genau dort hin. Zu der Welt, die sich dort oben verbarg. Hinter den Sternen. Hinter den Grenzen dieses Planeten. Harry seufzte. So sehr er es sich auch wünschte es würde wohl nie in Erfüllung gehen. Das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab davon zu träumen und fest dran zu glauben, dass es doch irgendwann Realität werden könnte. Zum Glück kannte die Fantasie keine Fesseln.

 

Seine Gedanken schweiften nach Hogwarts. Und den merkwürdigen Ereignissen dort in den letzten drei Jahren.

 

Angefangen hatte das alles mit einem Brief. nichts ungewöhnliches. Das einzige, was auffiel war die Art, wie er adressiert worden war.

 

Mr. H. Potter

Im Schrank unter der Treppe

Ligusterweg 4

Little Whinging

Surrey

 

Im Schrank unter der Treppe. Fiel das denn niemandem auf? Oder handelte es sich dabei um ein komplett automatisches System? Was es auch immer war. Merkwürdig war es schon.

 

Dann war da der Troll. Quirrelmort rannte feige, wie er sich gab hinein in die große Halle und brüllte umher, das ein Troll im Kerker sei. Dann ruft Dumbledork, das alle Häuser wieder zurück zu ihren Schlafsälen sollten. Die Slytherins und die Hufflepuffs hatten ihre Schlafräume in den Kerkern. Wollte er die Hälfte der Schüler dem Troll zu fressen geben?

 

Dann der Stein. Dumbledore war rein zufällig verschwunden. Wurde zum Ministerium gerufen. und dieser alte Vollidiot nimmt ausgerechnet einen Besen dorthin? Wo es weit schnellere Methoden gab. Floo, Apparation oder auch Portschlüssel. Schon merkwürdig.

 

Harry schaffte es zwar den Stein zu retten. aber dennoch warf es eine weitere Frage auf. Warum war der Stein überhaupt in der Schule. Die Flamels hatten ihn schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten und hatten diverse sogenannte Dunkle Lords überstanden, die an den Stein wollten. Wieso sollte er dann in einer Schule sicher sein, hinter Hindernissen, die Erstklässler bezwingen konnten. Das ergab keinen Sinn. Dann war da natürlich die Frage, war der Stein wirklich zerstört oder befand er sich nun in Dumbledores Besitz? Und wie war Dumbledore überhaupt an den Stein gekommen?

 

Dann das zweite Jahr. Er musste feststellen, dass er ein Parselmund war. Das Resultat war, das sich fast die ganze Schule von ihm abwandte und ihm den Rücken zu drehte. Mehr als das. er wurde auch als der nächste Dunkle Lord im Training bezeichnet. Verdammte Schafe! Und was macht Dumbledore. Außer, dass er an seinen verdammten Zitronendrops herumrutschte absolut rein Garnichts.

 

Dann die Kammer selbst. Dumbledore hatte 50 Jahre sie zu finden. Und doch hat er es nicht. Hagrid wurde verhaftet, weil er verdächtigt wurde die Kammer geöffnet zu haben. Dabei war alles was er hatte eine Acramantula. Diese waren nicht in der Lage irgendjemanden zu versteinern. Warum brauchte es eine Zweitklässlerin um herauszubekommen, das das Biest in der Kammer ein Basilisk war? Das war eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich oder etwa nicht.

 

Slytherin liebte Schlangen. Er war ja auch selbst ein Parselmund. Dann kam der Fakt hinzu, dass alle Hähne auf dem Gelände der Schule getötet worden waren. Das reichte eigentlich schon als Hinweise aus, um herauszubekommen, was es war. Es gab schließlich nicht gerade viele Kreaturen, die mit ihren Blick ihr Ziel versteinern lassen konnten.

 

Ganz zu schweigen von den beiden Lehrern, die er für diese beiden Jahre angeheuert hatte. Der erste ein stotterndes etwas, der kaum einen Satz ohne erheblich zu stottern herausbekam und obendrein auch noch Voldemort in seinen Hinterkopf sitzen hatte. Und der zweite. Er war ein Betrüger und dabei lassen wir es dann auch stehen. Er war nun in St. Mungos sehr gut aufgehoben.

 

Dann die ganzen Zwischenfälle in der Schule im zweiten Jahr. Zuerst die Katze von Filch.

 

Gefolgt von Colin Creevey.

 

Gefolgt von Justin Flinch-Fletschley und Fast Kopfloser Nick.

 

Dann wurden Harrys Freundin Hermine Granger sowie Penelope Clearwater versteinert. Und immer noch tat Dumbledore nichts um die Schüler zu schützen. Obwohl es bereits der vierte Vorfall war. Nein es lag an Hermine herauszufinden was das für ein Biest war und an Harry dieses zu besiegen.

 

Und dann im Jahr drei Sirius Black. Sirius war unschuldig. Das hatte Pettigrew bewiesen. Aber warum bekam er dann dennoch keine Verhandlung? Dumbledore war schließlich Vorsitzender des Zaubergamots.

 

Und jetzt war er schon wieder bei den Dursleys. Obwohl er ihn mehrfach gesagt hatte, das er nicht wieder hierhin zurück wollte.

 

Aber das war noch nicht alles. Wenn er weiter zurückblickte warf das weitere Fragen auf. Warum hatte Dumbledore Hagrid geschickt um ihn von Godrics Hollow zum Ligusterweg zu bringen. Währen damals Todesser noch dort gewesen hätte sich Hagrid nicht verteidigen können. Und dann kommt wieder die Frage warum Sirius Black wie ein irrer hinter Pettigrew hinterher gehetzt war. Hatte Dumbledore auch damit etwas zu tun?

 

Harry seufzte. Zu viele Fragen. Zu wenig Antworten.

 

Sein Blick schweifte herüber zur Brille, die noch immer auf seinen Nachtschränkchen lag. Er brauchte sie schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr. Die Gläser in ihr waren ersetzt worden durch einfaches Glas. Er trug sie nur noch, damit die anderen keinen Verdacht schöpften.

 

Irgendetwas in ihm war dabei sich den Weg an die Oberfläche zu kämpfen. Und das schon seit dem er das erste Mal Fuß in die sogenannte magische Welt gesetzt hatte. Was seinen Körper angeht. Nur durch den geschickten Einsatz von verschiedenen Maskierungszaubern sah er noch so aus. Dürr und unterernährt. Das war mal.

 

Dann waren da noch die Stimmen in seinen Kopf. Manch einer würde sagen, das er in die Gummizelle gehörte eingepackt in einer Ich-Hab-Mich-Lieb-Jacke. Diese Stimmen aber waren anders. Sie gehörten zu drei wesen die in ihm waren. Zwei Hundeähnliche Gestalten und eine Drachin. Er schüttelte, als er daran dachte, wie der Kampf gegen den Basilisken ausgegangen wäre, ohne dass ihm die drei mit ihrer Erfahrung halfen. Sicherlich. er hatte das Schwert vom Hut bekommen und Fawkes hatte den Basilisken vorher die Augen ausgekratzt. Aber die Erfahrung fehlte ihm einfach. Ohne die drei wäre er wohl nun Kauspielzeug für einen Basilisken gewesen.

 

Dumm nur, dass er die drei nur klar verstehen konnte, wenn er in einer Notsituation war.

 

Harry warf einen Blick auf seine mit Klebeband notdürftig zusammengeflickte Uhr, die Dudley irgendwann einmal gegen eine Wand geworfen hatte und stellte fest, dass es halb zwei Uhr morgens war. Mit nichts anderes zu tun, schob er die Gedanken in seinen Hinterkopf und legte sich wieder schlafen.

 

 

**Zurück zu Kumiko**

 

 

Es waren einige Minuten vergangen, als Kumiko in die Falle dieser Insekten hineingeflogen war. Die Black-Sun hatte ihre Arbeit so gut wie beendet. Kumikos Augen flogen auf, als sich ihr Körper von allein in den eines Wasserdrachens verwandelte. Kumiko brauchte nur Sekunden um sich wieder zu stabilisieren und ihren unkontrollierten Tauchgang zu stoppen. Kaum hatte sie das geschafft begann sie nach oben zu schwimmen und tauchte schließlich auf. Von der Flotte war nichts mehr zu sehen. Mit Ausnahme von einen brennenden und treibenden Wrack von einen der Fregatten.

 

_Mistkerle!_ Schnaubte sie. _Ihr wollt es also auf diese Weise spielen? Wie ihr wollt! Ab jetzt halte ich mich nicht mehr zurück!_ Auf die Rockets kam nun etwas zu was einige der Spezies, die sie schon begegnet waren, als "Die Rache eines Gottes" bezeichneten.

 

Sie hatte schon vorher die Gestalt eines Wasserdrachens angenommen, als sie einfach mehrere der Schiffe unter Wasser zog, sich dann aber wegen der Raketen und Torpedos entschieden, das eine kleinere Gestalt von Vorteil wäre um ihnen auszuweichen und nicht die Gefahr einzugehen, durch diese, wenn auch primitiven, Materie-Antimaterie Sprengköpfe ihre Flügel einzubüßen. Nun wendete sie eine etwas abgewandelte Taktik an.

 

Sie ließ nun das Seràakìin frei durch ihren Körper jagen, den sie inzwischen wieder in die Form eines Drago-Seraphim verwandelt hatte und speiste so jeden einzelnen Fokuspunkt an ihren gesamten Körper. Die Schattenbiester unterdessen auf der Schattenebene von ihr übernahmen die Kontrolle über eben diese Fokuspunkte, die nun wie eigenständige Geschütztürme arbeiteten. Zumindest in derselben Art. Sie ging damit auf eine Art Glücksspiel ein. Ihre Panzerung war durch den vorherigen Angriff so schwer beschädigt worden, dass sie ausgefallen war und obwohl die Raketen des Feindes Primitiv waren für ihre Standards, würde so nur ein einziger Treffer ausreichen um sie in Fetzen zu reißen. Zwar würde sie der Lazarusfluch dann immer noch wieder zurückholen, nur würde dies dann sehr viel unangenehmer ablaufen und auch deutlich länger dauern, als ein einfaches Loch zu stopfen. Ihr Körper würde Stück für Stück wieder zusammengesetzt, nur würde sie dann irgendwo nach der Hälfte des Prozesses erwachen und den Rest bei vollem Bewusstsein erleben. Sehr, sehr schmerzhaft. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie das erleben würde. Und darauf konnte sie wirklich verzichten.

 

Sie brauchte nun eine Größe, die großgenug war um ihr starke Energieangriffe zu erlauben aber klein genug, das sie noch effektiv Ausweichmanöver fliegen konnte. Sie entschloss sich für eine Körpergröße von gut 30m. Das brachte ihre Gesamtkörperlänge auf 284 Metern mit 240 Metern Flügelspannweite. Das war verglichen mit einer Fregatte immer noch enorm, war sie doch mehr als dreieinhalb Mal so lang, wie die kleinen 80 Meter Fregatten von Team Rocket, doch klein genug, das sie noch relativ gut Ausweichmanöver fliegen konnte, solange sie weit genug Abstand einhielt.

 

Auf ihre Ablativpanzerung konnte sie sich nicht mehr verlassen. Der Angriff hatte die Hauptsteuerung getroffen und sie somit unbrauchbar gemacht. Die Ablativpanzerung funktionierte indem sie mit Hilfe von Naniten und eines Ablativgenerators feste Platten über den kompletten Körper legten. Diese Typ Panzerung war beinahe undurchdringlich. Wurde aber genug Feuerkraft auf einen Punkt konzentriert gab auch diese nach. Das ist praktisch eine Aktivversion einer gleichnamigen Panzerung. Diese gleichnamige Panzerung reagierte allerdings nur passiv. Und zwar indem sie sich Stück für Stück durch Beschuss abschälte und so eine zweite Schicht der Hüllenpanzerung bildete. Schiffe der Seraphimianischen Allianz sind standartmäßig mit beiden Ausgestattet. Bei einer Ablativpanzerung für eine Person oder Kreatur, handelt es sich immer um eine, die per Ablativgenerator angebracht wird. Wird allerdings die Hauptsteuerung für die Panzerung zerstört, versagt diese komplett. Und genau das war bei Kumiko der Fall.

 

Dessen nicht genug, war sie durch ihr unfreiwilliges Bad klatschnass. Das machte den natürlichen Schutz, welches das Fell ihr, gab zunichte. Dieses war zwar wenn man mit der Hand durchstrich sehr weich, traf aber etwas mit hoher Geschwindigkeit darauf wurde es hart wie Stahl. Sie hatte zwar noch immer dicke Schuppen, doch bedeckten diese nur einen Teil ihres Körpers und baten nur mittelmäßigen Schutz. Ganz von den Fakt abgesehen, das sie nur über ihrer Bauchseite verliefen. Ein paar kräftige Flügelschläge später befand sie sich in der Luft und hielt Ausschau nach der Flotte, die noch nicht sehr weit weg sein konnte.

 

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten und sie hatte die Flotte wiedergefunden. Wieder kamen ihr Raketen entgegen gejagt, nur dieses Mal fingen mehrere Punkte an ihren Körper an hell aufzuleuchten und feuerten kurz darauf auf die Raketen, die zerstört wurden, noch bevor sie sie erreichen konnte. Eine effektive Punktverteidigung. Als Antwort schickten die Rockets nur noch mehr Raketen hoch, aber nun war Kumiko klar, von wo sie kamen. Sie kamen nur von einen einzigen Schiff. Nämlich von einen der vier Kreuzer. Und genau diesen nahm sie nun ins Visier.

 

_Du warst also derjenige, der mich hat Orten können, als ich getarnt flog huh? Nah nicht mehr lange._

 

Sie sammelte in ihrem Maul einen Energieball an, der sich kurz darauf in einen Gold leuchtenden leitstrahl formte, welchen sie auf das Schiff ausrichtete. Dieser Leitstrahl richtet zwar keinerlei Schaden an, erlaubt aber Angriffe auf sich bewegende Ziele, indem der Leitstrahl einfach auf das Ziel gehalten wird, während der Eigentliche Angriff diesem Leitstrahl folgt. Genau das war hier auch der Fall. Kaum war der Leitstrahl auf das Schiff ausgerichtet begann Kumiko damit noch mehr Energie anzusammeln. Von den Schiffen aus gesehen sah es so aus, als würde sich in den Maul des Wesens eine neue Sonne ausbilden, so hell schien sie auf sie herab. Dann gab es ein lautes donnern, als Kumiko diese Sonnenkugel abfeuerte, die sofort damit begann den Leitstrahl zu folgen. Der Kapitän des Kreuzers musste die Gefahr wohl bemerkt haben, als das Schiff versuchte auszuweichen. Es würde ihnen nichts bringen. Kumiko musste nur den Leitstrahl neu ausrichten, so dass er nachwievor auf den Kreuzer lag. Die Sonnenkugel brauchte nur eine Sekunde um den Strahl zu folgen und sich dann tief in die Eingeweide des Kreuzers hineinzubohren.

 

Dort geschah in den ersten Sekunden nichts. Nachdem sie sich ihren Weg ins innere freigeschmolzen hatte, kam sie mitten im Schiff zum Stillstand. Die Sonnenkugel pulsierte dort, frei in einen Raum schwebend, vor sich hin. Aber wenn man genauer hinschaute sah man, dass sich die Kugel immer mehr verkleinerte. Naja, das ging natürlich nur, wenn du nicht vorher durch das sehr grelle Licht erblinden würdest. Lange hatten sie eh nicht Zeit die Sonnenkugel zu betrachten. Nur Sekunden später hatte sie ich so sehr komprimiert, dass sie explodierte.

 

Die Sonnenkugel ist etwas sehr interessantes. Von außen mag es so aussehen, als würde sie explodieren. Im Grunde genommen tat sie das nicht wirklich. Sie vernichtet die Feinde, in dem sie wortwörtlich, wenn auch nur für wenige Sekunden, eine Minisonne erschafft, die alles was sie berührt schlicht und einfach bei gut 150 Millionen bis fast 300 Millionen Grad Celsius verdampft. Der Kreuzer, genauso wie die daneben befindliche Fregatte, wurde einfach Vaporisiert. Ein Schlachtschiff, welches zu nahm am Kreuzer war, wurde so schwer beschädigt, das es kenterte, als die Backbordseite (linke Seite, in Fahrtrichtung gesehen) des Schiffes aufhörte zu existieren. Direkt darauf fiel der gleißend hell leuchtende Feuerball auch schon wieder in sich zusammen. Übrig bleib eine, sich schnell nach oben vergrößernde, pilzförmige Wolke.

 

Jetzt bestand die Flotte nur noch aus den Träger, einen Schlachtschiff, drei Kreuzer und vier Fregatten. Neun Schiffe. Die U-Boote waren alle zerstört. Nun aber bekam sie neue, alte, Probleme zurück. Die Helikopter und Kampfjets genauso wie die Pokémon von Team Rocket gingen nun in den Gegenangriff über. Damit war ein weiterer Angriff mit den Sonnenkugeln ausgeschlossen. Um sie einsetzen zu können brauchte sie eine freie Schussbahn für den Leitstrahl. Dieser Angriff brauchte einen, sonst würde die Sonnenkugel sofort nach Abschuss instabil werden und detonieren. Jetzt aber, mit den vielen herum huschenden Zielen, war diese freie Schussbahn aber einfach nicht mehr da. Darüber hinaus würde es zu lange dauern einen weiteren Angriff aufzuladen. Die Jäger hätten während dieser Zeit ein sehr einfaches Ziel. Einfach die Jäger ausrichten und die MG abfeuern und Kumiko würde einen neuen Lazarus Trip durchmachen müssen. Nein Danke.

 

Genau das geschah gerade. Zwei der Jets richteten sich auf sie aus und so war Kumiko gezwungen abzutauchen. Die Geschosse gingen knapp über ihr hinweg. Ihr Fell war nachwievor nass, was den natürlichen Schutz zunichtemachte, aber selbst wenn es das nicht währe, Munition, die dafür ausgerichtet war einen Panzer zu knacken, würde das Fell eh nicht stoppen können. Diese Jets mussten als erstes weg. Sie waren die, die ihr im Moment am gefährlichsten werden konnten. Dann kamen natürlich wieder einmal diese Insekten Pokémon die Team Rocket erschaffen hatte. Sie standen mit ihrer Gefährlichkeit mit den Jets auf einer Stufe. allerdings waren sie viel zu langsam für das Tempo, welches sie nun mit Hilfe des Seràakìin, welches sie direkt in ihre Flügel leitete, an den Tag legte.

 

Mit den Jets dicht an ihren Fersen, war Kumiko gezwungen Ausweichmanöver nach Ausweichmanöver zu fliegen, während Leuchtspurgeschosse und Raketen sie immer wieder nur knapp verfehlten. Unterdessen hielten die Helikopter und die Kreaturen Stellung bei den Schiffen und schwirrten um sie herum wie Bienen um einen Bienenstock. Wieder informierten ihre Implantate sie, dass Raketen auf sie abgefeuert worden waren und wieder wich sie aus, während einige von den Fokuspunkten abgefeuerte Energiekugeln Raketen zerstörten, die hartnäckig versuchten sie zu verfolgen. Unvermittelte machte Kumiko in der Luft eine 180° Wende und eröffnete das Feuer auf die Jets mit einer ganzen Salve an Feuerbällen. Einige der Jets schafften es gerade so auszuweichen während mehrere andere Volltreffer einstecken mussten und noch in der Luft explodierten. Kaum war das vorbei ließ sie sich nach unten fallen, während die Jets an ihr vorbeirasten. Nur Sekundenbruchteile vorher hatte Kumiko die Energie, die sie vorher noch in ihre Flügel geleitet hatte umgeleitet in die Fokuspunkte. Die Schattenbiester, die die Fokuspunkte steuerten verschwendeten keine Zeit und setzten die zusätzliche Energie in Form von mehreren Strahlen frei, die vier weitere Jets aus den Himmel pflückten und zwei weitere so schwer beschädigten, das die Piloten den Schleudersitz betätigten.

 

Damit waren sechs weitere Jets weg. Zusammen mit den mit den Feuerbällen abgeschossenen acht waren das nun vierzehn der zwanzig Jets die damit aus den Spiel genommen waren. Blieben noch sechs. Diese allerdings waren nun sauer auf sie und beharkten sie nun mit MG-feuer. Kumiko lud wieder Energie in ihre Flügel hinein, die dadurch anfingen zu leuchten und beschleunigte auf einer geradezu aberwitzigen Geschwindigkeit. Ihre eigene Version vom Ruckzuckhieb. Für einen Mark 1 Augapfel sah es so aus, als würde sie teleportieren. De facto allerdings war sie einfach nur viel zu schnell um mit bloßem Auge gesehen zu werden. Und so kam es auch, dass sie schon längst nicht mehr an den Ort war, wenn die Kugeln ihn erreichten.

 

Und so kam es auch für die Piloten der Jets überraschend, als sie plötzlich genau neben einen der ihren wieder auftauchte, nur um den Jet mit ihren Krallen in zwei Hälften zu zerlegen und direkt darauf wieder zu verschwinden. Dasselbe wiederholte sich noch fünf weitere Male. Wobei der letzte versuchte Ausweichmanöver und unberechenbar zu fliegen. Es hat ihn ein paar Sekunden längeres Leben gebracht. Dann aber stürzte auch er in einen Feuerball gehüllt hinunter ins Meer.

 

Das Endresultat für Kumiko waren ein paar neue Löcher in den Flügeln und leichte Verletzungen, durch ein paar Streifschüsse. Nichts Ernstes. Sie würden innerhalb der nächsten Minute bereits wieder verheilt sein.

 

Jetzt hatte Kumiko aber wieder ein altbekanntes Problem. Die Flotte hatte sich schon wieder aus den Staub gemacht. Und so langsam rannte ihr die Zeit davon. Wenn die Berechnungen ihres Implantats stimmten, und sie hatte keinen Grund daran zu zweifeln, war die Flotte nur noch knappe 40 Minuten von erreichen der Maximalen abschussweite ihrer Kurzstreckenraketen entfernt. Die Zeit arbeitete gegen sie. Wo blieb die Marine von Einall?

 

 

**Zu Anoth in Vapydro City**

 

 

Eins musste er den Rockets hier lassen. Sie marschierten wirklich mit allen auf, was sie noch hatten. Helikopter, Panzer und eine ganze Reihe merkwürdig aussehender Maschinen. Teilweise im Design von bekannten Pokémon Arten. Hinzu kam eine gute Division an Fußsoldaten unterstützt durch leichtere Fahrzeuge wie Jeeps, Halbketten und Anoth konnte schwören, dass er auch ein paar Schwebepanzer gesehen hatte.

 

Schwebepanzer zählten zu den leichten bis mittelmäßig gepanzerten Fahrzeugen, was schlicht und einfach daran lag, das ihr Antriebssystem ein schwer gepanzertes Fahrzeug nicht vom Boden bekam. Sie waren zu schwer. Je schwerer die Panzerung umso größer muss der Antrieb werden und um ihn aufzunehmen muss das Fahrzeug wieder größer werden und damit das wieder ausreichend geschützt ist muss mehr Panzerung drauf, was wieder nach einen stärkeren Antrieb verlangt. Ein wunderbarer Teufelskreis. Am Ende blieb es bei der mittleren bis leichten Panzerung. Da ihre Panzerung nicht die beste war, sie aber durch ihren Antrieb sehr schnell unterwegs waren, setzten diese Fahrzeuge für ihren Schutz auf Agilität.

 

Aber im Moment machte ihm etwas anderes viel mehr sorgen. Etwas, das zum Vorschein kam, als die von ihm heraufbeschworenen Wirbelstürme den Boden berührten, oder besser das Fehlen der Bodenberührung. Die heranrückenden Truppen wurden von einem Energieschild geschützt, welches den Effekt der Wirbelstürme zunichtemachte.

 

_Die haben Schilde?! Aber wo-_

 

Da bemerkte Anoth 2 Panzer, die mitten in der Truppe fuhren und völlig anders konfiguriert waren. Sie besaßen anstelle eines Geschützturmes etwas, das wie eine senkrecht nach oben gerichtete Sattelitenschüssel aussah, die im hellen blauen Licht leuchtete. Gefolgt wurden diese 4 Panzer von jeweils 2 anderen, die ebenfalls kein Geschützrohr besaßen, sondern stattdessen 2 Reaktoren Trugen, die mit Armdicken Kabeln mit dem Schildgeneratorpanzer verbunden waren.

 

_Schildgeneratoren? Von woher haben die Schildgeneratoren her?_

 

Dann fiel es Anoth wieder ein. Es war vor ein paar Jahren. Genauer gesagt: Drei Jahre vor den Ausbruch des Konflikts.

 

 

**Rückblende**

 

 

**3 Jahre vor Ausbruch des Konfliktes.**

 

Anoths Gruppe befand sich auf den Weg in Richtung einer kleinen Region mit den Namen Orre. Sie hatten für den Flug ihre Wind Elementarwolf Gestalt gewählt. In dieser Gestalt waren sie beinahe unsichtbar. Würde man von unten hochschauen, wo sie flogen, waren dort nur Schemenhafte Gestalten zu sehen, falls man sie überhaupt bemerkte. Würde man allerdings sein Pokédex auf sie halten würde es sie als Pokémon identifizieren. Irgendeiner der Forscher hatte sich nämlich die Freiheit erlaubt sie in den Pokémon Index einzutragen. Was zur Folge hatte, das der ein oder andere Pokémon Jäger und Pokémon Sammler versuchte sie zu fangen. Nicht das auch nur einer von ihnen dabei Erfolg hätte.

 

Sie waren auf den Weg nach Orre, weil sie von Berichte und Gerüchte von einem anderen Kriminellen Team dort erfahren hatten. Ein Team, das sich selbst als Team Crypto und einen zweiten kleineren Team, welches mit Team Crypto zusammenarbeitete. Team Krall.

 

Und dann natürlich waren sie dort auf Bitten der Pokémon Liga selbst. Anoth und seine Begleiterinnen durften selbst Orden aushändigen, diese hatten Gültigkeit in Jeder Region. Handicap dabei war allerdings sie zu finden, denn sie blieben nie lange an einen Ort. Das allerdings sorgte dafür, dass sich im Pokénet Foren bildeten, die nur ein Thema hatten. Wo waren diejenigen, die diese Orden Ausgaben jetzt? Das wiederum sorgte dafür, das Anoth und seine Leute ihre Positionen noch häufiger wechselten.

 

Die Kämpfe gegen Anoth, Kagami, Kumiko, Konoko oder Mitara waren schwer. So schwer, das es für sie eine besondere Regelung gab. Halte 10 Minuten lang durch und du hast den Orden. Für die Meisten die sie herausforderten waren das die längsten 10 Minuten ihres Lebens. Waren die Pokémon von Anoth und Co. doch stark genug selbst ein Pokémon auf Champion Level mit Typüberlegenheit auch auf seiner Seite, mit einen einzigen Hieb ins Lala Land zu schicken.

 

Der Amtierende Champion von Kanto, Siegfried, war einer derjenigen die ziemlich deutlich zu spüren bekamen, wie hoch der Powerunterschied war. Ja, auch die Champions brauchten diesen Orden, wenn sie an der, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so geheimen, Master of Champions Liga Teilnehmen wollten. Die Liga, die den Pokémonmeister krönt und die als schwerste aller Ligen gilt. Dagegen sahen die Regionalligen aus, wie ein Spiel im Sandkasten. Abgehalten alle 10 Jahre und live übertragen in die komplette Pokémon Welt, war diese die Spitze Liga. Derzeit gab es einen Pokémonmeister. Dieser nennt sich einfach nur Red. Sein wahrer Name ist nicht bekannt. Zumindest nicht offiziell.

 

Das Ganze wurde ins Leben gerufen, durch eine Idee von einem gewissen Charles Goodshow. Er hatte sie beobachtet, als sie damals einfach durch die Regionalliegen durchpflügten, nur um mit gezielten Aktionen in der Vorletzten Runde oder Finalkampf auszuscheiden. Der Grund dahinter war simpel. Sie hatten keine Lust in irgendeiner Form zum Champion ernannt zu werden und die damit verbundenen Pflichten zu übernehmen. Dabei waren es weniger die Pflichten, als das Blitzlichtgewitter in den sich die Champions wiederfanden. Zugegeben zu der Zeit war Charles noch ein Jungspund von gerade einmal Anfang zwanzig. Aber er hatte bereits einen hohen Posten in der Pokémon Liga inne. Er hatte von seinen Vorgesetzten die Aufgabe bekommen Trainer zu finden, die stark genug waren um als Herausgeber der Orden zu dienen. Und diese fünf waren ideal. Diese Beobachtung sorgte dafür, dass er sich mit ihnen zusammensetzte um die Dinge zu besprechen. Nach einigen hin und her dann war der Vertrag ausgenagelt und Unterzeichnet.

 

Siegfried war einer derjenigen in den jüngsten Jahren, die Anoth herausforderten für diesen Orden. Die erste Begegnung mit ihm allerdings endete schon nach 3 Minuten mit einer erdrückenden Niederlage für Siegfried. Er hatte Anoth und seine Pokémon deutlich unterschätzt. Dies allerdings sorgte dafür, das Siegfried sein Trainingsregiment deutlich anzog und für das auftauchen eines gewissen _Dragoranking_ im Forum sorgte. Das sorgte bei Anoth für ein grinsen. Es war wirklich nicht schwer zu erraten, wer sich hinter diesen Pseudonym verbarg. Die zweite Begegnung fast drei Jahre später dann brachte Siegfried den gewünschten Erfolg, auch wenn es denkbar knapp ausging. Er hatte genau wie beim ersten Mal eine von Anoths Suicune herausgefordert. Das sorgte schon bei der ersten Begegnung für die unabwendbare Frage, woher er denn gleich mehrere Suicune her hatte. Anoths Antwort darauf war eine, die Siegfried nicht erwartet hatte. Sie waren nur eine Weiterentwicklung von Aquana. Und um den Punkt rüberzubringen zeigte er ihn mit seinen Pokédex eine Aufzeichnung der Transformation von einer Aquana in eine Suicune. Die Frage nach den wie allerdings behielt er für sich. Sehr zu Siegfrieds missfallen. Der Kampf war sehr, sehr schwer für Siegfried. Seine ersten fünf Pokémon wurden innerhalb von sieben Minuten geschlagen und am Ende wurde sein Dragoran nur durch das Klingeln der Uhr gerettet. Wie auch immer, er hatte die zehn Minuten überstanden und sich damit den DiSune Orden verdient.

 

Der DiSune Orden war Kreisrund und hatte einen Durchmesser von etwa 8 Zentimetern. Damit war er deutlich größer als jeder andere Orden. Auf diesen Orden waren Anoths Signatur Pokémon abgebildet. Auf der einen Seite eine Dicune, die aussah als wäre eine Suicune mit Dialga gekreuzt worden und hätte dabei die Grundgestalt von einer Suicune behalten, und auf der anderen eine Suicune. Mit ein wenig Fantasie sah es so aus, als würden sich die beiden gegenseitig jagen. In der Mitte zwischen den beiden sich jagenden Pokémon war die Krone einer Suicune abgebildet. Dort wo in der Krone das Loch war, war auch in der Münze eines. Der Münzförmige Orden war gut einen Zentimeter dick und wog so um die 100 Gramm. Der Name war leicht zu erklären. Das "Di" stand für Dicune und das "Su" für Suicune dann noch ein "ne" hinten dran damit es sich besser anhört und fertig. Die anderen Orden waren in etwa gleich aufgebaut. Sie alle zeigten die beiden Signatur Pokémon desjenigen, der herausgefordert worden war.

 

Bei Kagami waren es eine beinahe doppelt so groß wie normal Luxtra sowie die Greifen förmige Weiterentwicklung von Washakwil, Greishak. Während ein Washakwil auf eine Größe von etwa 1,5m kam war ein Greishak deutlich größer. Er erreichte eine Schulterhohe von etwa 2,5m mit einer Flügelspannweite von etwa 12m. Vom Farbschema her blieb das des Washakwil erhalten. Allein die Flügelspannweite reichte schon aus um vielen der Gegner Angst zu machen. Bei ihr war es der KaLutra Orden.

 

Bei Mitara waren es ein Palopasus, welches im Grunde genommen ein doppelt so großes Gallopa mit riesigen flammenden Flügeln war sowie die Vorstufe von vorhergenannten. Eine Gallopa die etwa eineinhalb Mal so groß war wie normal. Bei ihr war es der PaGapa Orden.

 

Bei Kumiko waren es eine Adnokana, die Weiterentwicklung von Arbok, 10-mal so lang wie ein Arbok war das wirklich eine Riesenschlange mit ihren 35 Metern. Das andere Pokémon war ebenfalls eine Weiterentwicklung von Arbok. Abodra, mit knapp 20 Metern nur etwa halb so groß wie Adnokana dennoch ein Gegner der nicht so leicht zu bezwingen ist. Das Grundfarbmuster blieb bei beiden gleich, dennoch stach bei beiden ihre Unterschiede, nicht nur durch die enorme Größenzunahme, hervor. Hier war es der AdAbra Orden.

 

Bei Konoko war es eine Snobilikat, die dreimal so groß wie eine normale Snobilikat und Flügel besaß. Eine sogenannte Mansokat. Sowie ein Entei, welcher übrigens die Weiterentwicklung von Flamara ist. Der ManEnei Orden.

 

Um an der Liga teilnehmen zu können brauchte Siegfried auch noch die anderen vier Orden. Anders als bei den meisten anderen Ligen wurden die Teilnehmer nicht eingeladen. Sie mussten sich das Recht an diese Liga teilzunehmen erkämpfen. Du bekamst keine Teilnahmeberechtigung, nur weil du der Champion einer der Regionalligen warst oder zu den Elite vier zähltest. Du brauchtest diese fünf Orden. Ansonsten lief da nichts.

 

Auf den Weg nach Orre überflogen sie eine große, weitgehend unerforschte, Gebirgskette. Ein Blick nach unten offenbarte nichts Ungewöhnliches. schneebedeckte Berge und tiefe Täler. Fels und Stein. Das war zumindest der Fall, bis sie über ein anderes etwas größere Tal hinweg flogen.

 

'Anoth.' Das war Konokos Stimme, die Anoth nun telepathisch kontaktierte. 'Schau mal nach unten.'

 

Als Anoth nach unten schaute und anfing über das Gebiet zu kreisen entdeckte er, dass sich dort irgendetwas zwischen den Felsen befand. Er konnte es aus dieser Höhe nicht wirklich erkennen, was es war denn es war zum Großteil mit Schnee und Geröll bedeckt.

 

'Sollen wir uns das mal genauer ansehen?' Das war nun Kagami die fragte.

 

'Warum eigentlich nicht.' Antwortete Anoth. 'Wir sind eh einen Tag zu früh dran für das Treffen mit dem Professor.'

 

Als sie landeten erkannte Kumiko als erste, das dieses, was auch immer es war, schon sehr lange hier liegen musste. Löcher überall. Sie reichten von der Dicke eines Fingers bis zur Größe eines Busses. Das langsam zerfallende Metall sowie die Metallart und der Zerfall des selbigen sagten ihr, dass die Beschädigungen mindestens 1000 Jahre alt waren. Was auch auffiel war, das die Hülle mehrere Meter dick war.

 

'Was auch immer es ist, es liegt schon sehr lange hier.' sagte Kumiko, als sie sich die langsam zerfallenden Ränder eines der Löcher anschaute.

 

'Es ist ein Raumschiff.' das war nun Mitara.

 

'Ein Raumschiff?' fragte Anoth nach.

 

'Ja, ein Raumschiff.' bestätigte Mitara.

 

'Und wie bist du zu dieser Feststellung gekommen?' fragte Kagami.

 

'Ich habe einen Impuls durch das Schiff gejagt.' Sie Aktivierte den Holografischen Projektor auf ihren rücken. 'Auch wenn mir das Design unbekannt ist.' Vor ihr schwebte nun ein Hologramm des Schiffs. Es zeigte enorme Schäden auf. Schäden, die darauf schließen ließen, dass das Schiff in einen Kampf verwickelt gewesen war.

 

'Stammt es überhaupt aus dieser Dimension?' fragte Anoth aus einem Impuls heraus.

 

'Negativ.' Abtwortete Konoko. 'Die Quantensignaturen haben sich zwar zum Großteil der hiesigen angepasst, aber ich entdecke immer noch Signaturen, die nicht zu dieser Dimension gehören.'

 

'Kannst du feststellen von wo es herkam?'

 

'Ja. Es stammt aus der Dimension K-401-D.' Dimensionen mit Buchstaben Zahlen Kombinationen waren unerforschte Dimensionen. Das einzige was die Seraphim über sie wussten war, das sie existierten sowie deren Quantensignatur. Mehr nicht.

 

'K-401-D? Kein Wunder das das Design unbekannt ist.' sagte Anoth telepathisch. 'Schauen wir es uns mal von innen an?'

 

'Ja. Schauen wir es uns mal von innen an.' sagte Mitara. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Gruppe in Loch fand das groß genug war um hineinzukommen ins Schiffsinnere. Das Schiff war dunkel. Es hatte überhaupt keine Energie. Nach über 1000 Jahren war das nicht wirklich verwunderlich und wenn man die Schäden noch mit einberechnet absolut erwartet.

 

Um das Schiff zu betreten verwandelten sich Anoth, Kagami, Konoko, Mitara und Kumiko in ihre Menschlichen Gestalten. In ihren Elementarwolf Gestalten in denen sie auch auf den Schiff gelandet waren, waren sie schlicht und ergreifend zu groß.

 

Kurze Zeit später fanden sie sich in einen der vielen Gänge und Korridore des Schiffs wieder. Ihre Aura-Gewehre hatten sie im Anschlag. Sie rechneten zwar nicht damit, dass sie sie brauchen würden. Aber Vorsicht war immer noch besser als Nachsicht ganz nach den Motto: Besser haben und nicht brauchen als zu brauchen und nicht zu haben. Anoth hatte zur Beobachtung der Umgebung zwei seiner Schattenbiester abgestellt. Zwei Dämonenkatzen mit zwei Schwänzen namens Mirara und Sirara. Er wollte das Gebiet beobachtet wird, da sie sich gerade in einen Gebiet aufhielten in dem in letzter Zeit hohe Aktivität von Team Galaktik und den Team Plasma Loyalisten gesichtet worden war. Und es war zu vermuten dass dieses Wrack dafür der Auslöser war.

 

Die Team Plasma Loyalisten folgten nachwievor G-Cis Harmonias Vorbild. Auch wenn er schon vor Jahren Besiegt wurde. Und nachdem was Anoth wusste saß er auch noch immer in einen Hochsicherheitsgefängnis eine Lebenslange Freiheitsstrafe ab. Die Separatisten folgten dagegen Natural Harmonia Gropius. Oder einfach nur N. Ihre Symbole waren einfach zu unterscheiden. Während die Loyalisten das alte Symbol unverändert behielten, hatten die Separatisten das Symbol in neue Farben gepackt und über dem Symbol eine Krone gesetzt. Als Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihren König N folgten.

 

Bislang allerdings gab es von keinen der Gruppen eine Spur. Das Wrack war totenstill.

 

"Sollen wir unsere Schattenbiester herauslassen?" fragte Kagami.

 

"Negativ." antwortete Anoth. "Eine kleine Gruppe ist im Moment besser. Das Schiff scheint tot zu sein. Wir wissen aber nicht was tief im inneren lauert." Er machte eine kurze Pause um zu überlegen. Wenn seine Berechnungen stimmten über die Daten, die die Pulse lieferten die er kurz vor betreten des Wracks durchs Schiff gejagt hatte, dann waren sie irgendwo am Ende des Schiffs in der Nähe des Maschinenraums. Oder zumindest eines großen Raumes, der sich mitten im Schiff befand. Was auch immer es war, sie würden es rausbekommen. "Suchen wir den Maschinenraum."

 

Der Weg durch das Schiff war ruhig. Keine Kontakte und auch keine Energie. Jede Tür die ihnen den Weg versperrte musste aufgebrochen oder aufgeschnitten werden um weiterzukommen. Die Gänge und Korridore waren zum Teil schwer verformt und nicht selten versperrten ihnen Trümmer den Weg. Ein Testament davon wie schwer der Aufprall auf den Planeten gewesen war. Dann schließlich kamen sie im Maschinenraum an. Im Gegensatz zum Rest des Schiffes, welches komplett dunkel war, gab es hier noch Energie, wenn auch gerade genug für die rot leuchtende Notbeleuchtung und eine einzige Computerkonsole.

 

"Schau mal nach was du aus der Konsole herausziehen kannst." sagte Anoth zu Konoko und deutete dabei auf eine der Computerkonsolen an der Wand die noch Energie hatte. Konoko ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen herüber an die Konsole und fing an auf der Holografischen Bedienoberfläche herum zu tippen. Unterdessen schaute sich Anoth den Maschinenraum genauer an. Dutzende Konsolen hingen an der Wand. Die meisten von ihnen zerstört oder ohne Energie. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein Tisch, der einstmals wohl ein Holografisches Bild darstellte von den Maschinen. Nun war er zerbrochen und in zwei Hälften. Als er seinen Blick über den Maschinenraum schweifen ließ fielen ihn zwei leere Flächen auf. Als er sich eine der Flächen genauer anschaute sah er, dass hier mal ein Schildgenerator stand. Dieser aber von irgendjemanden entfernt wurde. Und dabei war derjenige ziemlich barbarisch zu Werke gegangen. Es sah so aus, als ob die Leitungen zum Generator von einem Pokémon durchschlagen worden waren. Wahrscheinlich mit Eisenschweif oder einer ähnlichen Attacke.

 

"Was denkst du?" das war Kagami, die nun neben Anoth stand.

 

"Irgendjemand hat die beiden Schildgeneratoren entfernt." sagte Anoth.

 

"Und dabei ist derjenige nicht gerade zimperlich vorgegangen." sagte Kagami, als sie sich die Schäden ansah.

 

"Ja. Schauen wir uns weiter um." sagte Anoth, als er weiter in den Maschinenraum hineinging.

 

"Nach meinen Scan zu urteilen sind das da Kaltfusionsreaktoren." sagte Kagami, als sie auf zwei Reihen zu je 5 Kubus förmige Blöcke zeigte in deren Mitte ein Steg entlanglief. "Alle offline."

 

"Das verwundert mich nicht. Nach mehr als tausend Jahren haben die ihren Brennstoff schon vor Ewigkeiten verbraucht." sagte Anoth während er den Steg folgte zwischen den Reaktoren hindurch und durch einen kurzen Korridor hinein in einen angrenzenden Raum. Kagami folgte ihm. Der Raum, den sie nun betraten, wurde von einer großen Maschine in der Mitte dominiert. Diese Allerdings war so schwer zerstört das nicht mehr auszumachen war, was es einst für eine Maschine war. Hinzukam, das die Wände des Raumes komplett schwarz waren mit Russ. Während im Maschinenraum noch die Notbeleuchtung halbwegs funktionierte war dieser Raum komplett dunkel. Sehen konnten sie nur, weil sie in die Infrarotsicht gewechselt hatten, als sie den Raum betraten. Diese Sicht tauchte den Raum in ein Farbspektrum von blau = kalt über rot = heiß bis weiß = extrem heiß. Dieser Raum war komplett in blautönen.

 

"Was denkst du war das?" fragte Kagami und deutete dabei auf die zerstörte Maschine in der Mitte des Raumes.

 

"Keine Ahnung. Zu sehr zerstört." Anoth schüttelte den Kopf. "Gehen wir zurück zu Konoko."

 

Auf den Weg zurück fing die rote Notbeleuchtung an zu flackern, dann ging die Hauptbeleuchtung mit einen surrenden Geräusch online.

 

"Energie wieder hergestellt." kam Konokos Ruf von der Konsole an der sie noch immer arbeitete. Als Anoth und Kagami wieder bei ihr waren erläuterte sie weiter. "Ich habe es geschafft die Hauptbeleuchtung, Hauptcomputersysteme und Türen wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen."

 

"Was hast du herausbekommen?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Erst einmal. Dies hier ist nicht der Hauptmaschinenraum. Sondern nur ein Sekundärmaschinenraum. Das Schiff besitzt einen einzigen Quetsch-Fusions-Reaktor in der Mitte des Schiffs."

 

"Brennmaterial?"

 

"Tritium und Deuterium. Aber auch der ist offline."

 

"Effizient. Was hat du sonst noch?"

 

"Die Energie habe ich mit Hilfe der tertiären Reaktoren wieder hergestellt. Außerdem habe ich es geschafft ihre Logdateien herunterzuladen und zu übersetzen. Dieses Schiff war kurz bevor es in eine andere Dimension geschleudert wurde in schwere Kämpfe verwickelt wobei auch der Slipspace Generator beschädigt wurde. Als sie dann versucht haben den Slipspace Antrieb zu aktivieren ist dieser explodiert und hat das Schiff in eine andere Dimension geschickt."

 

"Und durch die Explosion des Slipspace Generators wurde das Schiff mit exotischen Partikeln überflutet." ergänzte Kagami worauf Konoko zustimmend nickte.

 

"Das würde erklären warum wir hier keine Leichen oder zumindest Skelette entdeckt haben." sagte Anoth nachdenklich. "Sondern nur Überreste von Panzerungen und Waffen."

 

"Vielleicht nicht im diesen Teil des Schiffes. Vielleicht gibt es weiter vorne mehr." fügte Kumiko hinzu.

 

"Möglich." Anoth wendete sich wieder Konoko zu. "Sonst noch etwas?"

 

"Nein. Wenn wir mehr brauchbare Informationen wollen müssen wir zur Brücke." antwortete Konoko.

 

"Hast du einen Plan des Schiffes?"

 

"Positiv."

 

"Dann machen wir uns mal auf den Weg dorthin." Mit diesen Worten verließen sie den Maschinenraum. Auf den Halben weg zur Brücke, durch sich nun von selbst öffnende Türen, mit nur noch der ein oder anderen, durch der sie sich einen Weg schneiden mussten, weil sie so sehr verformt war, das sie sich nicht mehr von alleine öffnen konnte, hörten sie ein dumpfes Geräusch, das durch das ansonsten stille Schiff hallte wie ein Donnerschlag.

 

'Anoth wir haben Kontakt. Team Galaktik und Plasma Loyalisten.' das war Miraras Stimme. Eine der zwei Dämonenkatzen die außen wache stand. 'Sie sind gerade mit ihren Helikoptern gelandet. Sechs von Team Galaktik und zwei von Team Plasma Loyalisten.'

 

'Was sind es? Rüpel? Soldaten?'

 

'Eine Mischung aus beiden.' Der Unterschied zwischen den beiden war, das Rüpel nur ihre Pokémon einsetzten, während Soldaten zusätzlich zu den Pokémon auch Waffen bei sich trugen. Meistens Pistolen und Maschinenpistolen sowie der ein oder andere mit einen leichten Maschinengewehr. 'Plus einige Weißkittel.'

 

'Verstanden. Behaltet sie im Auge aber lasst euch nicht sehen.'

 

'Bestätige. Mirara Ende.'

 

"Was ist?" fragte Mitara.

 

"Wir kriegen Gesellschaft." antwortete Anoth. "Team Galaktik und Team Plasma Loyalisten. Rüpel, Soldaten und Weißkittel. Mirara und Sirara werden sie weiter im Auge behalten."

 

"Bewaffnungen?"

 

"Pistolen, MPs und Leichte MGs."

 

Die Präsenz dieser beiden Gruppen änderte im Grunde genommen nicht sehr viel. Sie würden nun nur etwas Vorsichtiger vorgehen müssen. Es dauerte einige weitere Minuten sowie eine weitere Tür durch die sie sich den Weg freischneiden mussten um auf die Brücke zu kommen. Wie es auch auf den Plänen stand war die Brücke mitten im Schiff und abgesehen von ein paar zerstörten Konsolen war sie intakt. Die Hauptbedienfelder befanden sich auf einer Erhöhung mitten in der Brücke, zu denen eine Treppe hochführte. Rechts und links neben der Erhöhung waren zwei Gräben. Gefüllt waren diese mit weiteren Konsolen. Die meisten davon ausgebrannt und/oder zerstört. Die Hauptkonsolen allerdings waren, bis auf eine, intakt. Dann waren da noch zwei weitere große transparente Holografische Displays. Welche im Moment nicht viel mehr als Störungsmeldungen zeigten. Im Großen und Ganzen schien die Brücke darauf ausgelegt zu sein, dass einer ausreichte um das Schiff zu steuern. Aber wenn nötig auch mehr Personal es bedienen konnte. Und auf den ersten Blick kam sie eher einen Thronsaal gleich, als die Brücke eines Kriegsschiffs.

 

"Konoko schau nach ob du noch mehr aus dem System ziehen kannst. Der Rest sorgt dafür, dass wir hier keine ungebetenen Gäste bekommen." sagte Anoth. Mit diesen Worten nahmen Anoth, Kagami, Mitara und Kumiko Positionen in den Gräben ein und hielten die vier Türen im Blick, die auf die Brücke führten.

 

Für die nächsten Minuten blieb es ruhig, während dieser ganzen Zeit war Konoko tief versunken in die Datenströme des Schiffes. Sie durchsuchte Sensorenberichte, Aufzeichnungen und auch die Geschichtsdatenbanken. Es gab einiges zu entdecken und Konoko war mittendrin.

 

'Anoth. Ich nehme Lebenszeichen war. 200 Meter von hier und nähern sich.' sagte Mitara telepathisch.

 

'Konoko, bekommst du die internen Sensoren online?'

 

'Das was davon noch übrig ist.' war Konokos Antwort.

 

Direkt darauf ging einer Holografischen Hauptschirme online und zeigte ein, wenn auch leicht verwaschenes und unscharfes, Bild.

 

'Das sind zwei Galaktik Rüpel.' stellte Kagami fest. Beide hatten ihre Pokémon raus.

 

'Und zwei Charmian. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht.' ergänzte Konoko.

 

'Die beiden Charmian sehen ein wenig verängstig aus.' fügte Mitara hinzu. 'Und unterernährt.' Das fügte sie hinzu, als das Bild heran gezoomt wurde.

 

'Scouts.' stellte Kumiko fest.

 

'Wenn mich nicht alles irrt sind Charmian Katzen.' sagte Anoth telepathisch.

 

'Ich kann hier nicht weg.' Antwortete Konoko die genau wusste worauf Anoth hinauswollte.

 

'Dann mache ich es selbst.' sagte Anoth telepathisch. "Kagami, Kumiko und Mitara ihr beschützt Konoko." Mit diesen Worten verließ Anoth die Brücke durch eine der Türen. Es war nicht schwer den Weg zu den beiden zu finden. Zum einen sah Anoth sie auf seinen Lebenszeichendetektor, zum anderen konnte er sie mit Hilfe eines Zaubers als Schemenhafte Gestalten wahrnehmen und zum dritten stritten sie sich ziemlich lautstark. Anoth interessierte der Streit nicht. Anscheinend ging es darum welche Haarfarbe gerade die modischste war. Das alles konnte er bereits aus einer Entfernung von gut 100 Metern hören.

 

_Bei dem Lärm könnte ich mir das Orten der beiden auch sparen._

 

Warum sie diesen Typ der Ortung nicht öfter einsetzten war einfach zu erklären. Um jemanden durch eine Wand zu Orten mussten sie selbst Wellen aussenden und diese konnten geortet werden. Aber keines der kriminellen Teams hier in der Pokémonwelt hatte die nötige Technologie das zu tun. Was nicht bedeutete, dass sie nicht dennoch vielleicht irgendwelche Strahlungen auffingen.

 

Als er schließlich um die Ecke lugte konnte er seinen ersten Blick auf die beiden streitenden werfen. Es waren, wie es die Stimmen bereits vermuten ließen, zwei Team Galaktik Rüpel der weiblichen Variante. Wissenschaftlich: _Rüpulus Blödus_ oder auch _Die Trottel Vom Dienst_ (DTVD). Anoths Augenmerk lag allerdings weniger auf die beiden sich streitenden Idioten, als vielmehr auf den beiden Pokémon die gerade einmal drei Meter von seiner derzeitigen Position entfernt auf den Boden lagen und sich die Ohren zuhielten. Jetzt wo er sie direkt sehen konnte wurde der Zustand der beiden offenkundig. Sie waren deutlich unterernährt, Anoth konnte ihre Rippen zählen. Anoth öffnete seine Lagerdimension und holte zwei Snagbälle heraus und kurze Zeit später waren die beiden nun seine Pokémon. Die beiden sich immer noch streitenden Rüpel hatten davon überhaupt nichts mitbekommen. Die beiden waren so sehr in ihren Streit vertieft, das Anoth einfach offen auf die beiden zugehen konnte. Sekunden später stand er praktisch direkt neben den beiden und die hatten ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt. Anoth setzte schließlich diesen absolut sinnlosen Streit ein Ende in dem er sie mit einer einzigen Berührung und eines einfachen Tiefschlafzaubers ins Land der Träume schickte.

 

_Also mal ehrlich. Noch einfacher konnten sie es mir schon bald nicht machen. Wenn nur dieses blöde piepen im Ohr nicht wäre._

 

Anoth fuhr sich mit seinen kleinen Finger ins Ohr. Das lästige Piepen aber verschwand genau so schnell wie es begann. Kaum war es weg packte er die beiden nun schlafenden Rüpel an ihren Gürteln, warf sie sich über seine Schultern und marschierte auf direkten Weg zurück in Richtung Brücke.

 

_Diese beiden werden ein paar Fragen zu beantworten haben._

 

Als Anoth wieder auf der Brücke war ließ er die beiden ziemlich unsanft auf den Boden fallen, wo Mitara sofort mit begann beide zu fesseln. Unterdessen nahm Anoth die beiden Snagbälle und schickte deren Bewohner herüber in reguläre Pokébälle. kaum war das geschehen ließ er die Snagbälle wieder in der Lagerdimension verschwinden, schrumpfte die beiden Pokébälle und steckte sie in eine der vielen Taschen. Unterdessen hatte es Kagami an sich genommen die beiden zu verhören. Dazu hatte sie die beiden einfach auf einer der herumliegenden Kisten gesetzt und um sie zu wecken, schickte sie einfach einen Stromstoß durch deren Körper, der sie auf recht unsanfte weise zurück in die reale Welt holte.

 

"So ihr beiden hübschen." zischte sie. "Ich werde euch jetzt ein paar Fragen stellen. Entweder ihr antwortet darauf so dass ich zufrieden bin oder ..." Sie ließ eine der Klingen aus ihrer Hand schnellen und tippte diese einen der beiden mitten auf die Brust, direkt über ihr Herz. "Verstanden?"

 

Diese Klingen, die ihnen aus der Hand fuhren, waren nicht ständig da. Sie wurden von den Naniten, in ihnen, in unter einer Sekunde gebaut. So konnten diese Klingen problemlos eine Länge von bis zu 2m erreichen. Die Implantate, die die Klingen bauten, befanden sich unter der Haut und waren von außen nicht zu sehen. Diese gleichen Implantate waren zweiteilig. Sie erlaubten zum einen Klingen, die aus einer metallenen extrem Hitzebeständigen Substanz bestanden, genauso wie auch Plasmaklingen aus reiner Energie. Diese allerdings waren deutlich kürzer und erreichten nur eine Länge von etwa 80cm. welche der Optionen zum Einsatz kam, lag am Gegner der ihnen Gegenüberstand.

 

Beide nickten. Die Drohung, wenn auch unausgesprochen, war mehr als eindeutig.

 

"Was suchen Team Galaktik und die Team Plasma Loyalisten hier?"

 

"Das wissen wir nicht." sagte eine der Rüpel. Kagami verengte gefährlich ihre Augen.

 

"Uns wurde nur gesagt, dass wir mitkommen sollten um die Eierköpfe zu beschützen." fügte ihre Kollegin hastig hinzu. Kagami sah, wie Anoth aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nickte. Er las während des Verhörs die ganze Zeit ihre Oberflächlichen Gedanken. Die einfachste Methode um festzustellen ob sie die Wahrheit sagten.

 

'Die wissen nicht weshalb sie hier sind. Wenn wir das herausfinden wollen sollten wir uns einen der Wissenschaftler holen.' sagte Anoth telepathisch.

 

'Ja. Aber es gibt ein paar Fragen, die auch die beantworten können.' sagte Kagami telepathisch.

 

'Dann frag sie.'

 

"Wie viele von euch sind hier?" fragte sie nun wieder laut.

 

"Achtzig." Sagte die eine.

 

"Sechzig Rüpel, Zehn Soldaten und zehn Eierköpfe." Ergänzte die andere.

 

"Wer ist der Anführer?" fragte Kagami.

 

"Ein Wissenschaftler namens Adromas? Alomas? Irgendwas in der Art." sagte die eine.

 

"Und ein Typ namens Tobias." fügte die andere hinzu.

 

"Achromas. War das sein Name?" fragte Kagami.

 

"Ja ganz genau so hieß der."

 

"Tobias? Ist das derselbe Tobias der die Sinnoh Liga abgeräumt hat?" fragte Kagami. worauf die beiden einfach nur nickten. Kagami nickte Anoth zu um ihn zu signalisieren, dass sie mit dem Verhör fertig war. Und Anoth schickte die beiden mit einen Zauber zurück ins Lala Land Schäfchen zählen.

 

"Tobias und Achromas also." sagte Anoth nachdenklich. "Achromas hat damals für Team Plasma gearbeitet. Aber Tobias? Keine Ahnung für wen er arbeitet."

 

"Müsste Achromas nicht eigentlich im Gefängnis sitzen?" fragte Mitara. Das führte zu einen schnauben von Konoko.

 

"Das wäre schön gewesen." sagte Konoko. "Aber er hat es immer wieder geschafft sich ihren Netzen zu entziehen."

 

"Was wissen wir über die beiden?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Achromas ist ein Skrupelloser Wissenschaftler." fing Mitara an. "Sein Ziel ist es aus den Pokémon das höchstmögliche Potential herauszuholen. Dafür ist ihm jedes Mittel recht. Er war eins Chefwissenschaftler unter G-Cis. Nach dem dieser aber verhaftet und verurteilt wurde führt er nun selbst die Team Plasma Loyalisten an."

 

"Und Tobias?"

 

"Das was wir über Tobias wissen ist nicht sehr viel." Das war diesmal Konoko. "Wir wissen, dass er von den Rangern gesucht wird wegen Wilderei. Er will unbedingt der stärkste werden und schreckt dabei vor nichts zurück. Er verwendet hauptsächlich legendäre Pokémon. Gerüchte besagen, dass er seine Pokémon so lange foltert, bis sie ihn ohne zu murren folgen."

 

"Wen die Ranger ihn auf ihrer Fahndungsliste stehen haben, muss an diesen Gerücht wohl schon ein bisschen was dran sein." sagte Anoth. "Aber zurück zu dem weshalb wir hier sind. Was wissen wir über dieses Schiff?"

 

"Dieses Schiff wurde von einen Verbund an verschiedenen Spezies geflogen." fing Konoko an. "Sangheili, Kig-Yar, Jiralhanae, Lekgolo, Unggoy, Yanme'e, San'Shyuum und Huragok. Über das Aussehen dieser Spezies habe ich euch Bilder hochgeladen."

 

Nach den Bildern zu urteilen sahen die Sangheili aus wie Dinosaurier, die auf zwei Beinen liefen mit vier Unterkiefern. Jeweils zwei auf jeder Seite. Mit einer Körpergröße von gut 3m recht beachtliche Wesen. Die Kig-Yar erinnerten Anoth eher an Raptoren während die Jiralhanae große Affenähnliche Gestalten waren. Die Lekgolo waren Würmer, die in Form von Kolonien kämpften, die auf zwei Bienen gingen. Die Unggoy waren kleine Methanatmende Kreaturen. Sie liefen mit Anzügen durch die Gegend, die eine große Gasflasche auf den Rücken hatte. Die Yanme'e waren eine Insektenartige Spezies während die San'Shyum so aussahen, als würden sie schon beim geringsten Windhauch zerbrechen. Mussten sie doch um sich fortzubewegen Antigravitationsstühle einsetzen. Die Huragok sahen aus wie herum schwebende Blasen. Nach der Datenbank waren sie die einzige nicht Kämpfende Spezies. Sondern sehr begabte Techniker.

 

"Das waren also die Spezies die auf diesen Schiff waren. Kann nicht sagen, dass mir eine davon bekannt vorkommt." sagte Anoth. "Mir sind keine Dimensionssprünge auch nur von einer der Spezies bekannt."

 

"Keine Dimensionssprünge jeglicher Art?"

 

"Nicht einen. Das sind komplett unbekannte." bestätigte Anoth.

 

"Was hast du sonst noch herausgefunden?" fragte Kagami.

 

"So einiges." sagte Konoko. "Dort von wo sie herkamen waren sie anscheinend in einen Krieg verwickelt. Wenn ich die Daten richtig interpretiere haben ihre Anführer, das sind diese schwebenden Strichmännchen..." Sie deutete damit auf die San'Shyum.

 

"Interessante Umschreibung." murmelte Anoth.

 

"So zerbrechlich wie die aussehen passt das aber irgendwie." murmelte Mitara zurück.

 

Konoko fuhr unbeirrt fort. "...einen Genozidkrieg gegen eine andere Rasse erklärt."

 

"Und gegen welche Rasse?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Und aus welchen Grund?" fügte Mitara hinzu.

 

"Gegen die Menschen. Und was den Grund angeht." Konoko spielte für die Antwort eine gefundene Aufzeichnung.

 

_Eure Vernichtung ist der Wille der Götter... Und wir sind ihr Werkzeug!_

 

"Eure Vernichtung ist der Wille der Götter... Und wir sind ihr Werkzeug." widerholte Anoth langsam. "Das klingt nach einer religiösen Truppe."

 

"Nach dem Aufzeichnungen aus den Datenbanken zu urteilen, haben sie mehr als 600 Planeten Unbewohnbar gemacht und durch Plasmastrahlen regelrecht verglast." sagte Konoko. "Der Krieg dort lief zu dem Zeitpunkt wie das Schiff in eine andere Dimension geschleudert wurde schon mehr als 25 Jahre. Und wenn ich das hier richtig lese war der Auslöser von den Konflikt der Fakt, das die Relikte der Rasse, die vor ihnen existiert hat, nur auf Menschen reagieren, statt auf die anderen Rassen."

 

"Also waren die San'Shyum neidisch." sagte Anoth.

 

"Das denke ich auch." sagte Konoko.

 

"Hast du genauere Daten, wann das Schiff hier gelandet ist?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Das Schiff ist in dieser Dimension vor 1874 Jahren gelandet." sagte Konoko. "Es trieb danach fast 900 Jahre im All und stürzte letztendlich hier ab."

 

"Wie sieht die Zeitverschiebung zwischen K-401-D und unserer Dimension aus?" fragte Anoth.

 

"In ihr vergeht die Zeit langsamer." sagte Konoko. "Abweichung beträgt -2150 zu 1."

 

"Und die Abweichung zwischen der Pokémonwelt und unserer beträgt... uh... 18.250 zu 1. Das bedeutet, das zwischen unserer Dimension und der, aus der dieses Schiff herkam, praktisch es erst gerade eben geschehen ist." sagte Mitara nachdenklich.

 

"Eine weitere Baustelle für uns." sagte Anoth. Weitere Überlegungen wurden durch eine Erschütterung unterbrochen, die quer durch das Schiff lief. "Was war das?"

 

Konoko war zurückgesprungen an die Konsole und tippte fleißig auf dem holografischen Feld herum. "Ich weiß es nicht. Die Sensoren in dem Bereich sind ausgefallen." Weitere Erschütterungen gingen durch das Schiff.

 

"Was machen diese Trottel da?"

 

"Keine Ahnung. Aber was auch immer es ist, es kommt näher." sagte Konoko. Dann wurden sie von den internen Sensoren erfasst.

 

"Was ist denn das?" fragte Konoko, als sie sich das Bild anschaute, welches sie eingefroren hatte.

 

"Das ist ein Heatran." stellte Kagami fest.

 

"Ein Heatran? Aber was ... Tobias!" Anoth knurrte das letzte Wort beinahe heraus. Konoko hatte inzwischen das Bild weiterlaufen lassen und nur Sekunden darauf kam Tobias ins Bild. Das Heatran war indessen dabei eine der Türen aufzubrechen. Schon von den Bildern war zu erkennen, dass sie sich derzeit gerade in einen Teil des Schiffs befanden, der einen ganzen Teil der der Wucht des Aufschlags geschluckt haben musste. Die Gänge genauso wie fast jede Tür dort waren extrem verformt. Die Türen zum Großteil so sehr, dass sie nicht mehr von alleine aufgehen konnten. Konoko rief die Schiffspläne auf.

 

Aus diesen ging nicht nur hervor, das Tobias sich der Brücke näherte, wenn auch über einer anderen Rute als die Rüpel, die Anoth ausgeschaltet hatte, sondern auch, als Kagami über den Plan die internen Sensoren Daten legte, das er von weiteren Rüpeln und auch einigen Soldaten begleitet wurde.

 

"Sieht so aus, als gibt es Ärger." sagte Kagami.

 

"Dann begrüßen wir die doch recht freundlich." sagte Anoth.

 

"Was ist mit denen?" fragte Kumiko und deutete dabei auf die beiden schlafenden Galaktik Rüpel.

 

"Die hätte ich ja fast vergessen." murmelte Anoth. Anoth wühlte sin seiner Lagerdimension ein wenig herum und holte dann zwei Blau rote Bälle heraus, die wie Pokébälle aussahen. Nur das groß und breit auf beiden "MB" stand. "Ich glaube, die beiden eignen sich wunderbar zum Feldtest dieser beiden." Mit diesen Worten warf er die beiden Bälle auf die beiden schlafenden Rüpel. Nun geschah etwas was eigentlich als unmöglich galt. Kaum hatten die Bälle die beiden berührt öffneten sie sich und die beiden Rüpel wurden mit einen Bläulichen Strahl hinein in die Bälle gesaugt, die direkt darauf zuschnappten und in Anoths Hand zurückkehrten.

 

"Was war das?" fragte Konoko.

 

"Etwas an den ich in meiner Freizeit gebastelt habe. Ich nenn sie _Menschen Bälle_." sagte Anoth.

 

"Nicht gerade sehr Originell." sagte Konoko.

 

"Erfüllt aber seinen Zweck." sagte Anoth. "Diese Bälle sollen einfach nur dafür sorgen, dass man Personen einfacher Transportieren kann. Ich hatte nur bislang keine Zeit sie zu testen." Anoth schrumpfte beide Bälle und steckte sie einfach in eine seiner Taschen.

 

"Und was ist wenn sie nicht funktionieren?"

 

"Dann gibt es eben zwei Rüpel weniger." sagte Anoth, der inzwischen seine Waffe genommen hatte und sich zu einer der Türen der Brücke begab. "Ist ja nicht grad so, als ob das der Spezies einen Abbruch tut." sagte er danach murmelnd.

 

"Ich meine: Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass sie funktionieren?" fragte Konoko.

 

"Ich habe sie mehr als 10.000-mal in Computersimulationen getestet. Sie sollten also funktionieren." Mit diesen Worten verließ Anoth die Brücke des Wracks. Dicht gefolgt von den anderen vier.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie in einen Raum waren, durch den Tobias durchkommen musste. Lange warten brauchten sie auch nicht, als die Tür, die in diesen Fall intakt war zur Seite glitt. Hinein kam Heatran. Zwei überpowerte Aurasphären und ein Snagball beseitigten dieses Problem, bevor die nachfolgenden Galaktik und Plasmas irgendwas davon bemerkten. Es dauerte knapp eine Minute da schlossen die anderen auf.

 

"Wo ist meine Heatran?" Diese Stimme gehörte eindeutig zu Tobias.

 

_Oh mey. Sag nicht, das die auch weiblich war?!_ Anoth konnte die anderen telepathisch kichern hören. Das brachte ihnen nur einen bösen Blick ein, den die anderen ignorierten.

 

"Latios, Darkrai und Suicune ihr seid dran. War kurz darauf zu hören. Dicht gefolgt von dem Geräusch dreier sich öffnender Pokébälle.

 

$Eine Suicune? $ Das war die Stimme von Acilani. Eine der beiden Dicune, die Anoth zu seinen Schattenbiestern zählen konnte. $Kann ich die mal sehen? $

 

$Ja. $ Anoth ging einige Schritte zurück und nahm dann seine 3m Drago-Seraphim Gestalt an. Kaum war das geschehen fuhr er einen seiner Tentakel aus den Hals aus, an dessen Spitze sich nun ein Auge befand. Dieses führte er dann so, dass es gerade so in den Gang hineinschauen konnte. Anoth konnte deutlich hören, wie seine Dicune überrascht nach Luft schnappte.

 

$Das glaube ich nicht. $ Sagte sie. $Das ist meine Tochter Miéri! $

 

$Bist du dir da sicher? $

 

$Ja. Absolut. Das Fellmuster und die Narbe überm Auge sind unverwechselbar. $ Anoth überprüfte das selbst auch noch einmal in dem er überwechselte in die Aurasicht. Sie war eine der vielen verschiedenen Sicht Veränderungen, die einen zum Beispiel erlaubte quer durch eine Wand durchzusehen. In diesen Fall aber brauchte er eine andere Variante davon. Das sogenannte Auralesen. Allerdings um das zu können, was er nun machte, brauchte ein Aurawächter schon ein paar Jahre Erfahrung und vor allen musste er wissen wonach er genau suchen musste. Für Anoth war es in diesen Fall einfach. Er kannte die Aura von jedem einzelnen seiner Schattenbiester und so war es für ihn ein leichtes die Aura von Tobias' Suicune mit der von seiner Dicune zu vergleichen. Zwar hatte diese gerade eben genannte Dicune ihre Tochter bekommen, als sie selbst noch eine Suicune war, dennoch war es kein großes Problem es zu überprüfen. Denn bei der Weiterentwicklung selbst verändert sich die Aura selbst nur marginal. Das einzige was geschah war, das sie an Stärke zulegte. Die Veränderung durch die Aufnahme als Schattenbiest beschränkte sich darauf, dass aus der Aura eines sterblichen die Aura eines unsterblichen wurde. Insofern war die Überprüfung eine Kleinigkeit. Das was Anoth allerdings feststellen musste machte die Sache zu einer persönlichen Angelegenheit und nicht nur zu einer Art Kopfgeldjagd. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Er entdeckte, dass die Suicune ein Halsband trug. Ein Gedankenkontrollhalsband von Team Rocket. Das war für Anoth der Punkt, der für ihn den Ausschlag gab.

 

Diese Gedankenkontrollhalsbänder waren gefährlich. Nicht selten ließen sie schwere Nervenschäden zurück. Bei einigen Pokémon, denen Anoth auf seiner Reise durch die Pokémonwelt begegnet war, hatten diese Halsbänder so schwere Nervenschäden erzeugt, das der Tod nur noch eine Erlösung darstellte. Diese Dinger bedeuteten daher hauptsächlich eines. Schlechte Nachrichten.

 

'Konoko kannst du das Licht in diesen Sektor abschalten?' fragte Anoth.

 

'Kleinigkeit.' Sekunden später war das Licht aus.

 

_Dann kann die Show jetzt steigen._

 

"Was war das?" rief einer der Rüpel.

 

"Das ist ein Wrack. Da ist es zu erwarten das die Energieversorgung unzuverlässig ist." kam die ruhige Antwort von einen der Soldarten, der an seiner Waffe herumhantierte. kurze Zeit später war die Lampe, die an seiner Maschinenpistole angebracht war an. Als das Licht dann hineinleuchtete in den Dunklen Korridor, hörte man einen Schrei. "Wa- Wa- Wa- Wa- Was ist denn das???"

 

Das Licht der Taschenlampe wurde von reihen rasiermesserscharfer Zähne willkommen geheißen. In den vorher noch leeren Korridor stand nun ein enormes Biest.

 

"Was zum- ?!" Weiter kam Tobias nicht da trafen sein Darkrai und sein Latios bereits jeweils eine Aurasphäre. Die einzige Vorwarnung vor den Angriff waren zwei Lichtblitze.

 

Darkrai ging auf der Stelle bewusstlos zu Boden. Latios hingegen hielt den Angriff stand. Das allerdings änderte sich, als Anoths Vorderpranke, hellblau leuchtend, auf Latios niederging und ihn mit Wucht in die nächstbeste Wand hineinjagte, wo er bewusstlos liegen blieb. Unterdessen war Anoths Dicune Acilani dabei gegen ihre eigene Tochter zu kämpfen. Sie achtete dabei sehr darauf, dass sie sie nicht zu sehr verletzte. Ihr Hauptziel war schließlich ihrer Tochter das Halsband abzunehmen. Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan.

 

Die Suicune war mit nur 2m Schulterhöhe gut ein Drittel kleiner als sie es war mit etwas über 3m Schulterhöhe. Dadurch, dass sie kleiner war, war die Suicune ein wenig agiler. Hinzu kam noch, das sie sich nicht zurückhielt und Acilani mit allen was sie hatte angriff. Während Acilani irgendwie versuchte an das Halsband zu kommen, welches ihre Tochter vollkommen kontrollierte. Team Rocket hatte seine Gedankenkontrollhalsbänder in den letzten Jahren deutlich verbessert. Ein Pokémon war nun kaum noch in der Lage sich der Kontrolle durchs Halsband zu entziehen. Der Kampf, obwohl man ihn eigentlich nicht wirklich als solchen bezeichnen konnte, da nur Miéri angriff während Acilani

irgendwie versuchte an das Halsband zu kommen, dauerte fast zwei Minuten. dann schaffte es Acilani ihre Fänge ums Halsband zu schließen um es dann mit einem enormen Ruck von Miéri herunterzureißen. Der Kampf endete abrupt. Acilani hatte sich vor ihrer Tochter hingesetzt und hielt ihren Kopf zwischen ihren Vorderpfoten. Waren die Augen der Suicune vorher noch glasig kehrte nun wieder Leben in ihnen zurück. Die Kontrolle war zerstört.

 

"Mut- Mutter? Ich... ich..." weiter kam Miéri nicht, da rollten ihre Augen auch schon in ihren Hinterkopf und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

 

"Miéri. Miéri. Bin ich froh dich wieder bei mir zu haben." sagte Acilani, während sie vor Freude weinte. Kagami und Mitara waren indessen herüber geeilt und versorgten beide. Miéri und ihre Mutter Acilani. Acilani war nämlich selbst auch nicht ohne Verletzungen aus dem Kampf gekommen. Und Miéri musste wegen den Nachwirkungen dieses verdammten Halsbands behandelt werden.

 

Ihren eigenen Kampf, falls man diese einseitige Prügelei überhaupt als einen solchen bezeichnen konnte, hatten sie schon längst beendet. Im ganzen Raum verstreut lagen 20 Rüpel und 4 Soldaten am Boden. Entweder sich vor Schmerzen krümmend oder komplett bewusstlos. Ihren Pokémon war es nicht besser ergangen. Nur das die alle bewusstlos am Boden lagen. Was Tobias anging. Der hatte das Pech, das er unter einer von Anoths Vorderpranken am Boden festgepinnt war. Anoth hatte sich nicht zurück verwandelt und befand sich aus diesem Grund nachwievor in Drago-Seraphim Gestalt. Und genau in dieser Gestalt starrte er gerade Zähne fletschend herunter auf Tobias. Kagami, Mitara, Kumiko und Konoko hatten ihre Menschlichen formen beibehalten.

 

"Hallo Tobias." knurrte Anoth. "Wie schön dass ich dir hier überm Weg laufe." Der Sarkasmus war mehr als deutlich. Das sorgte so ganz nebenbei dafür, dass Tobias nun noch bleicher war als vorher und mehr einen Geist ähnelte als was anderes. "Arbeiten wir jetzt also für Team Rocket, ja?" Anoths Tentakel hielten die Überreste von Miéris Halsband auf dem das große rote R deutlich zu sehen war. "Wie auch immer." Anoth ließ das Halsband in die Lagerdimension verschwinden um es später in Ruhe analysieren zu können. "Ich bin nicht hier um mit dir über das Halsband zu reden. Sondern vielmehr, darüber was ihr hier zu suchen habt und wie du an Acilanis Tochter herangekommen bist."

 

Tobias starrte ihn nur an.

 

"Ok. Dann diesmal für Gehirnamputierte." sagte Anoth. "Was sucht ihr hier und wie bist du an die Suicune gekommen?" Den letzten Teil der Frage knurrte Anoth praktisch raus.

 

Tobias schwieg. Also erhöhte Anoth den Druck auf Tobias' Brust, von der ein leises knacken zu hören war, und wiederholte die Frage. Aber außer einen stöhnen kam von Tobias nichts.

 

"Gut, wie du möchtest. Dann hole ich mir die Antworten eben direkt aus deinen Kopf." Mit diesen Worten fingen Anoths Augen an zu leuchten mit Power. Doch, als er gerade mit dem Gedankenlesen beginnen wollte gab es einen lauten Knall, einen extrem grellen Lichtblitz. Außerdem fuhr Anoth ein schmerz durch seinen Körper, der ihn kurzzeitig praktisch handlungsunfähig machte. Als Anoths Sinne zu ihm wieder zurückkamen war Tobias verschwunden. "Verdammt!"

 

"Was war das?" fragte Kumiko, die langsam wieder vom Boden aufstand. Der Schmerzimpuls war so stark, das sie hingefallen war.

 

"Das muss das Finstrio gewesen sein." sagte Konoko.

 

"Das Finstrio? Hatte nicht erwartet, das die hier sind." sagte Anoth während er wieder seine Menschliche Gestalt annahm.

 

"Na das ist interessant." sagte Konoko plötzlich. Das sorgte dafür, dass alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. "Anscheinend ziehen sich die übrigen Galaktiks und Plasmas zurück."

 

"Woher weißt du das?"

 

"Ich bin nachwievor mit den Systemen des Schiffs verbunden. Und ja. Es war das Finstrio." Antwortete Konoko. Nur Sekunden später meldete sich eine der Dämonenkatzen die außen Wache hielten.

 

'Anoth. Die Galaktiks und Plasmas sind gerade alle aus dem Schiff gerannt als wäre ein Dämon hinter ihnen her. Sie haben die Hubschrauber betreten und sind weggeflogen.' das war Siraras Stimme.

 

'Danke Sirara.' bestätigte Anoth. Ebenfalls telepathisch. "Tja. Die sind weg." sagte Anoth und schaute sich um. Das Finstrio hatte nur Tobias mitgenommen, sowie sein Darkrai und Latios. Die anderen waren alle noch da. "Dann räumen wir hier mal auf."

 

Um sie herum lagen nachwievor sämtliche bewusstlose Rüpel und Soldaten plus die dazugehörigen Pokémon. Es dauerte einige Minuten, aber dann hatten sie alle Rüpel säuberlich verschnürt in mehrere Gruppen und die Pokémon zurück in ihren Bällen. Keines der Pokémon war so schwer verletzt, das ein Staseball vonnöten wäre. Das machte die Sache leichter.

 

Nach dem sie noch drei Stunden lang das Schiff durchsucht hatten, ohne etwas wirklich Erwähnenswertes zu finden, von einigen Hangars voll mit zerstörten Fahrzeugen verschiedenster Art mal abgesehen, waren sie auf den Weg nach draußen. Die verschnürten Galaktiks und Plasmas schwebten hinter ihnen her. dann waren sie draußen und standen wieder auf der Hülle des Schiffs. Kaum draußen rief er Mirara und Sirara zu sich zurück. Dann fing er an in seiner Lagerdimension herumzukramen. Kurze Zeit später holte er ein Quadratisches Objekt heraus auf dem so etwas wie eine Sattelitenschüssel saß. Kaum hatte er es auf der Hülle abgestellt und angeschaltet aktivierte sich eine Holografische Eingabekonsole. Kurze Zeit später erschien auf der Konsole der Text:

 

_Dimensionszeitablauf wird angeglichen._

_Bitte warten._

_/_

_\_

_/_

_\_

_/_

_\_

_/_

_\_

_Zeitablauf angeglichen._

_Verbindung wird hergestellt._

_Bitte warten._

_/_

_\_

_/_

_\_

_/_

_\_

_Verbindung hergestellt._

$Was genau hat das Gerät jetzt gemacht? $ fragte eine der Evoli, die auf der schattenebene waren. Ein kurzer Blick von Anoth offenbarte ihm, das nicht nur das Evoli, welches die Frage ausgesprochen hatte diese beantwortet haben wollte. Sondern so ziemlich jedes Pokémon, welches er als Schattenbiest aufgenommen hatte.

 

$Um eine Kommunikationsverbindung zu einer anderen Dimension herzustellen muss diese erst mit der Dimension, mit der du reden möchtest vom Zeitablauf im Einklang sein. Wenn ich jetzt ohne diesen zeitabgleich hineinsprechen würde, würden die am anderen Ende nur einen kurzen Piep Ton hören. Weil in dieser Dimension die Zeit schneller vergeht, als mit der, mit der ich reden möchte. Würde es anders herum sein, würde man am anderen Ende es so hören, als würde ich extrem laaaaaaaangsaaaaam reeeeeeeedeeeeeeen. $

 

$Ja. Das leuchtet ein. $ sagte das Evoli. aber nun meldete sich eine Psiana zu Wort.

 

$Und wie genau macht es das? $

 

$Es öffnet ein Dimensionsportal, nicht größer als ein Stecknadelkopf, durch welches dann übermittelt wird. Deshalb befindet sich auch die Sattelitenschüssel auf dem Gerät. Mit ihrer Hilfe wird das Portal geöffnet. $

 

$Aber sollten das nicht Palkia und Dialga bemerken? $

 

$Wir werden ja sehen, ob sie kommen. $ sagte Anoth einfach. damit wendete er sich wieder dem Gerät zu.

 

Eine Computerstimme am anderen Ende meldete sich. "Identifizieren sie sich."

 

Anoth antwortete mit seinen Namen und seinen Persönlichen Code.

 

"Identität bestätigt." kam die Antwort zurück.

 

"Verbinde mich mit dem Bergungsschiff _Nebucadneza._ "

 

"Verbindung hergestellt." Auf den Bildschirm erschien das Bild von den Captain des Schiffes. Er war ein Seraphim. Das einzige was ihn in Menschlicher Gestalt verriet waren die sechs rein weißen Flügel auf seinen Rücken. Dieser soeben genannte Seraphim war gerade dabei an seinen Datenpad zu arbeiten. Er schaue noch nicht einmal auf, als er sich meldete.

 

"Hier ist Captain Raydream." Er klang ziemlich gelangweilt.

 

"Captain Raydream. Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich." Als Raydream die Stimme hörte schreckte er hoch, starrte ein paar Sekunden auf den Holografischen Monitor vor ihm, bevor er wortwörtlich mitsamt Stuhl umfiel beim Versuch so schnell wie möglich aufzustehen und zu salutieren, als er den Anführer der Drago-Seraphim erkannte und damit auch den Overlord der Seraphimianischen Allianz. Das sorgte für ein kichern am anderen Ende der Verbindung.

 

"Overlord Anoth. Ich wusste nicht dass sie sich direkt bei mir melden würden, Sir." sagte Raydream und Salutierte, als er wieder aufgestanden war.

 

"Lassen wir die Förmlichkeiten fallen."

 

"Jawohl, Sir." Mit diesen Worten stand Raydream etwas entspannter.

 

"Ich sehe schon. Nicht allzu viel los."

 

"Das ist noch untertrieben. Seit etwa einer Woche sind wir hier in der Umlaufbahn. Nichts los. Das einzige was ich hier mache ist Däumchen drehen und..." er drehte das Datenpad so, dass Anoth den Monitor erkennen konnte. "... Kreuzworträtseln."

 

"Dann wird es dich freuen, dass ich für dich einen Job habe."

 

"Alles ist besser als hier herumzusitzen und nichts zu tun."

 

"Wie geht es euren Dimensionsantrieb?"

 

"Dem geht's bestens."

 

"Gut. Ich brauche dein Schiff hier um ein altes Raumschiffwrack zu bergen."

 

"Irgendeine Klassifikation?"

 

"Nein das Schiff ist gänzlich unbekannter Bauart. Es ist etwa 5,7 km lang, 2,2 km breit und etwa 800m hoch."

 

"Verstanden."

 

"Vergesst nicht Strukturintegritätsgeneratoren mitzubringen. Der Kahn liegt hier schon gut 1.000 Jahren und ist vorher fast 900 Jahre im All getrieben."

 

"Wird gemacht. Ankunft in etwa einer Stunde. Raydream ende."

 

Etwa eine Stunde später kamen sie auch an. Das erste Anzeichen, dass sie durchkamen war, das sich der Himmel zu verformen schien, direkt darauf öffnete sich das Dimensionsportal und ein Schiff kam zum Vorschein. Gut 8km lang fast 3km breit und 1km hoch. Als das Schiff komplett raus war aus den Portal fuhren arme aus, diese ließen das Schiff schon bald darauf aussehen, als wäre es eine raumwerft. Während das geschah kamen sechs Landungsschiffe hinunter und landeten auf der Hülle des Wracks. Dort begann die Besatzung dieser Schiffe auch schon damit Generatoren an den Außenhülle zu befestigen. Weitere Landungsschiffe verließen das Mutterschiff und setzten Leute auf der Hülle ab. Diese Verschwanden allerdings schon sehr bald ins Schiffsinnere und begannen damit das Schiff für den Transport zu sichern.

 

Während des ganzen saßen Anoth und Begleitung am Seitenrand auf einen der Felsen und beobachteten das Treiben unter ihnen. In der Zeit bevor das Schiff ankam hatte Anoth sein Dimensionskommunikationsgerät auf einen der umgebenen Berge verfrachtet und die anderen waren damit beschäftigt um das ganze Gebiet herum Zauber hochzuziehen, die verhindern sollten, dass irgendjemand von außen mitbekam was hier geschah. Ein 8km langes Bergungsschiff war schließlich nicht gerade unauffällig während es über den Bergen schwebte. Hätten sie das nicht gemacht würde es nun hier von Nachrichtenhelikoptern und Schaulustigen nur so wimmeln.

 

Es waren mittlerweile fast 8 Stunden vergangen. Die Teams auf der Außenhülle hatten ihren Job schon seit einigen Stunden abgeschlossen und die Generatoren aktiviert. Als das geschah fuhr durch das ganze schiff ein Bläulicher Impuls, der dafür sorgte, das direkt darauf das ächzen von Metall zu hören war, als sich die Strukturelle Stabilität des Schiffs verbesserte und sich Teile des Schiffs minimal neu ausrichteten. Das was am längsten dauerte war die Sicherung des Schiffes von innen heraus. Aber letztendlich wurden auch diese Arbeiten beendet. Direkt darauf kehrten die Landungsschiffe zurück zum Mutterschiff. Dieses hatte inzwischen die Arme auseinandergefahren und die Form der Selbigen so angepasst, dass sie das Wrack problemlos greifen und festhalten konnten. Kaum war das letzte Landungsschiff zurück im Mutterschiff aktivierte dieses 20 leistungsstarke Traktorstrahlen die das Wrack in ein helles blaues Licht tauchten. Es dauerte ein wenig, in der Zeit war das Geräusch von fallenden Felsen und ächzendem Metall zu hören, als sich das Schiff ganz langsam Stück für Stück nach oben bewegte. Erst fast 10 Minuten später war der Schaden zu sehen, welches das Schiff von unten hatte. Fast alle der unteren zehn Decks waren zermalmt und bildeten nun die Außenhülle. Auch kamen weitere Kampfschäden zum Vorschein. Das Schiff hatte Enorme Schäden davongetragen. Explosionskrater zierten die Hülle und weitere Löcher kamen zum Vorschein. Hätten sie die Strukturintegritätsgeneratoren nicht installiert wäre das Schiff sicherlich in mehrere Teile zerbrochen. Es sah so aus, als würde es nämlich nur durch eben diese Generatoren noch zusammengehalten.

 

Einige Minuten später und das Schiff befand sich nun genau unterhalb des Bergungsschiffes. Die Arme schlossen sich um das andere Schiff und sicherten es auch Physisch am anderen Schiff. Nun meldete sich Anoth via Subraumfunk an die über ihn schwebende _Nebucadneza_.

 

"Anoth an _Nebucadneza_."

 

"Hier Captain Raydream. Ich höre dich."

 

"Bringt das Wrack zur Forschungsstation _Proximo_."

 

"Verstanden. Wir bringen das Wrack zur Forschungsstation _Proximo_. Raydream Ende."

Kurz darauf öffnete die _Nebucadneza_ direkt vor sich ein weiteres Dimensionsportal und war kurz darauf verschwunden. Das Wrack war nun nicht mehr hier.

 

"Ich denke, wir sind hier fertig." sagte Konoko. Dabei ließ sie die Zauber rund um das Gebiet wieder fallen. Ihre Arbeit war getan.

 

"Ja. Obwohl ich mich schon frage wo die fehlenden Schildgeneratoren abgeblieben sind." sagte Anoth nachdenklich. Nach kurzer Zeit aber zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Ist jetzt auch egal. Bringen wir unsere Gefangenen zur Polizeistation und dann haben wir einen Professor zu sehen." Mit diesen Worten deaktivierte Anoth das Dimensionskommunikationsgerät. was dazu führte, das in der Dimension der Pokémon die Zeit wieder schneller verlief im Vergleich zu ihrer Heimatdimension. Die Bewohner selbst hatten von den ganzen nichts mitbekommen.

 

Später stellte sich heraus, das die von Anoth entworfenen Menschen Bälle genauso arbeiteten wie sie sollten, als die beiden gefangenen Rüpel wohlbehaltend, wenn auch ein wenig desorientiert, wieder zum Vorschein kamen. Auch die anderen inklusiver ihrer Pokémon und auch die von Anoth gefangene Heatran wurden bei der Polizeistation abgeliefert. Die würden dafür sorgen, das Pokémon Ranger die Heatran wieder dahin brachten wo sie herkam und sie dort auch wieder freilassen. Die anderen Pokémon gingen durch ein wieder Auswilderungsprogramm während die gefangenen Rüpel einer mehrjährigen Gefängnisstrafe entgegen blickten.

 

Und Anoths Gruppe kam auch noch rechtzeitig zum Treffen mit dem Professor. Alles in allen war die ganze Sache gut gelaufen. Nur zu dumm das ihnen Achromas und Tobias durch die Lappen gegangen waren. Naja. Es gab immer ein nächstes mal.

 

 

**Ende der Rückblende**

 

 

_Ist jetzt auch egal. Jeder Schild gibt nach wenn man nur genügend auf diesen einprügelt._

 

Mit diesen Gedanken ließ Anoth seine beschworenen Wirbelstürme verschwinden. Sie würden gegen den Schild so gut wie nichts bringen. Stattdessen leitete er noch mehr Energie hinein in die, eh schon sehr dunkle, Wolkendecke. Er war dabei einen Sturm heraufzubeschwören, den es so auf diesen Planeten nicht natürlich geben konnte. Die Mutter aller Gewitterstürme. Einen Quanten-Plasma-Ionen Gewittersturm. Einen Sturm stark genug, das wenn er außer Kontrolle geraten sollte, alles Leben auf den Planeten auslöschen würde. Anoth aber hatte einen solchen Sturm schon öfter heraufbeschwören und konzentrierte dessen zerstörerische Kraft nun ganz allein auf das Schutzschild welches die immer näher rückenden Rockets schützte.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange und die unten versammelte Armee von Einall, deren Pokémon genauso wie die Schattenbiester eröffneten ebenso das Feuer auf das Schild. Es war nun nicht mehr eine Frage ob, sondern nur wann der Schild brechen würde. Doch nichts hinderte sie daran, während sie auf das Schild herum hämmerten, immer näher zu rücken.

 

 

 

**Zurück zu Kumiko**

 

 

Kumiko war nicht verborgen geblieben, das die Wolkendecke über ihr nun Pechschwarz geworden war und Blitze nun entlang der Wolken rasten. Konzentriert auf einen einzigen Punkt. Das war kein einfacher Gewittersturm mehr. Anoth fuhr die großen Geschütze heraus.

 

Dieser Sturm hatte auch etwas Vorteilhaftes für sie. Er störte sämtliche elektronischen Zielerfassungssysteme des Feindes. Kumiko ließ zwei ihrer Schattenbiester heraus. Es waren zwei Wythern, die sich schnell in der Luft fingen und nun getarnt sich der vor etwa einer Minute wieder aufgespürten Flotte näherten. Kumiko indessen jagte nach oben, quer durch die Wolkendecke hindurch und befand sich nun über dem Sturm. Jetzt musste sie nur noch darauf warten, dass ihre Wyvern die Ziele erfassten, dann würde der Tod vom Himmel regnen.

 

 

**Zu Kagami**

 

 

Kagami hatte ein paar kleinere Probleme. 70% ihrer Schattenbiester waren abgeschossen worden. Sie hatte nur noch 2 Adler, 5 Greifen und die beiden Großdrachen, die jeder einzelne für zehn zählte. Dann waren da noch die 20 Luftschiffe die aufgetaucht waren. Jedes einzelne von ihnen mindestens 250m lang und gespickt mit Waffen. Waffen, die durch ihre Panzerung durchgingen, als wäre sie aus Papier. Aber das waren nur die normalen Schiffe. Ein weiteres war unter ihnen. Deutlich größer als die anderen. Es maß fast 500m und war mit weit mehr Waffen bestückt. An der Seite war nicht nur das große rote R sondern über diesen R war noch eine goldene mit Juwelen besetzte Krone abgebildet. Das war Giovannis Schiff. Sie rief ihre Schattenbiester, die noch draußen waren zurück. Sie würden bei diesem Kampf sowieso nicht helfen können. Anoth befahl den seinen, dass sie am Boden gebraucht wurden.

 

'Anoth, Giovannis Schiff ist gerade eingetroffen.'

 

'Na endlich. Habe mich schon gefragt wann sich dieser Hund zeigt.'

 

'Er ist mit der _World Domination_ hier.'

 

'Hätt ich mir denken können, dass er den Pott nimmt. Ist schließlich sein größter.'

 

'Das ist noch nicht alles. Sie besitzen Waffen, die einfach durch unsere Panzerung durchschießen können, als wäre sie gar nicht da. Ich vermute, dass es sich um Singularitätswaffen handelt.'

 

'Singularitätswaffen? Wie sind die denn da dran gekommen?'

 

'Palkia.'

 

'Verdammt.'

 

'Nicht nur das. Ich kann auch Dialga und Giratina in dem Schiff spüren.'

 

Sie hatten das Problem schon einmal. Kurz nach Ausbruch des Konfliktes.

 

 

**Rückblende**

 

 

Der Angriff von den Rockets kam überraschend. Die Regionen Einall, Hönn, Johto und Kanto fielen innerhalb eines Tages. Keiner hatte den Angriff vorhergesehen. Team Rocket und die vielen anderen Teams unter ihnen hatten ihn akribisch vorbereitet. Sie hatten die Regierungen schon seit einer ganzen Zeit infiltriert und dafür gesorgt, dass Strohmänner und schläfer Agenten wichtige Posten innerhalb der Regierung besetzten.

 

Die Region Sinnoh hatte einen der schläfer Agenten inhaftiert wegen Korruption, als sie zuschlugen. So konnten sie sich gegen den Versuch der Übernahme, wenn auch nur gerade so, wehren und andere Regionen warnen. Das war ihnen nicht zuletzt möglich, da sich zu dem Zeitpunkt, wie der Angriff begann, Konoko und Mitara im Land befanden, sowie Kumiko zu Besuch beim Präsidenten selbst war. Es geht wohl ohne Worte, das von den Team Rocket Agenten, die versucht hatten den Präsidenten zu ermorden nicht mehr übrig blieb als rote Farbe an den Wänden. Der Versuch sich die Macht übers Militär anzueignen scheiterte als Konoko und Mitara die Federführenden hinter dem Putsch ausfindig machten und kalt stellten.

 

Ab diesen Zeitpunkt begann der Krieg. Und zur Gründung von der von Anoth angeführten Armee. Die sich schon bald den Titel "Ghost Division" verdienen sollte.

 

Es war nur zwei Monate später, als Anoth von Arceus aufgesucht wurde. Anoth saß in einer de Kasernen und hatte gerade ein Treffen mit dem dort sitzenden General beendet. So war er nun gerade auf einen der Sportplätze, als Arceus in ihrer Menschlichen Gestalt zu ihm kam. Anoth sah auf den ersten Blick, das sie nervös war.

 

"Anoth, wir haben ein Problem!" rief sie.

 

Anoth schaute sie an.

 

"Sie haben es irgendwie geschafft sie auf der Speersäule in eine Falle zu locken."

 

"Wen haben sie in eine Falle gelockt?"

 

"Dialga undPalkia."

 

"Beide?"

 

"Ja."

 

"Mir fällt jetzt auf Anhieb nur ein Team ein, welches das gemacht haben könnte. Team Galaktik."

 

"Das waren die auch. ich weiß auch wo sie sind. Aber ich komme da nicht hin ohne dass sie mich auch fangen."

 

"Wo sind sie?"

 

"Hönn. Vulkanregion." sagte Arceus und Anoth holte eine Karte von Hönn hervor. Arceus markierte den Ort darauf. "Hier. Eine kleine Hütte ist der Eingang. Die Basis selbst befindet sich unter der Erde."

 

Kurze Zeit später waren alle fünf auf den Weg in Richtung Hönn. Dazu flogen sie zunächst über die Region Almia hinweg, die es ebenso geschafft hatten Team Rockets Übernahme Versuch abzuwehren, und nahmen dann den Kurs übers offene Meer direkt in Richtung der Hönn Region. Es dauerte ein paar Stunden, aber schließlich waren sie angekommen, an der Stelle, die Arceus vorher auf der Karte markiert hatte.

 

Tatsächlich war es eine kleine hölzerne Hütte. Als sie einige Male getarnt um die Hütte kreisten, war da nichts Ungewöhnliches auszumachen. Dennoch landeten sie einige Hundert Meter entfernt und gingen in ihrer Menschlichen Form dann in Richtung der Hütte. Erst als sie näher kamen fielen ihnen, wenn auch ziemlich gut versteckt, Ungewöhnlichkeiten auf. Überwachungskameras waren in den Bäumen rund um die Hütte verborgen.

 

Das zwang sie dazu jede einzelne der Kameras zu deaktivieren oder zu hacken und sich so langsam aber sicher einen Weg bis an die Hütte zu bahnen. Es dauerte gut eine Stunde ehe sie die Hütte erreichten. Die Tür war ungesichert und auch innen sah die Hütte aus, wie ein normaler Übernachtungsort für müde Reisende. Absolut nichts Ungewöhnliches. Wären da nicht die Merkwürdigen Energieströme im Boden und in den Wänden. Hier war irgendetwas versteckt worden.

 

Genauere Untersuchung des Raumes ergab, dass nicht nur der Tisch festgeschraubt war, sondern dass es eigentlich zwei halbe Tische waren. Einen genaueren Blick auf den mit Brettern ausgelegten Fussboden offenbarte eine Quadratische Fläche, die sich von der anderen abhob. Sie lag leicht tiefer, als die sie umgebende Fläche. Nicht viel. Nur etwa 2mm. Dennoch aber so viel, dass es auffiel.

 

Dann waren da noch die Energieströme, die zu einem Ort an der Wand führte, an dem nichts hing.

 

"Irgendetwas ist hier." murmelte Anoth. Anoth schaute sich das Feld genauer an und entdeckte noch einen Energiestrom, der zu einem Ort führte, der genau gegenüber lag. Dort hing eine Karte der Region. Diese konnte er nach oben hin aufklappen. Darunter wurde ein Rechteckiger grauer Kasten sichtbar mit einen Zylinderschloss und zwei LED darüber. Eine grüne und eine rote. Im Moment leuchtete die rote. Anoth aktivierte die Naniten in seinen Körper und legte seinen Zeigefinger einfach mitten auf das Schloss. Die Naniten begannen nun damit den Schlüssel zu formen und nach einiger Zeit hatten sie die richtige Bauform für den Schlüssel gefunden. Danach drehte Anoth das Zylinderschloss genau so, wie es der Richtige Schlüssel tun würde. Die LED über den Schloss wechselte von rot auf grün und die Abdeckung auf der anderen Seite des Raumes fuhr erst nach innen in die Wand und dann nach unten und gab die Sicht auf eine Kontrolltafel frei sowie einen Handabdruckscanner.

 

Sofort ging Konoko hinüber an die Tafel und begann damit diese zu hacken. Es dauerte fast zehn Minuten, dann aber hob sich die rechteckige Platte in der Mitte des Raumes nach oben, teilte sich und fuhr zur Seite. Sie gab damit den Aufzugsschacht frei, wo gerade eine Plattform nach oben fuhr, die Sekunden später oben angekommen war.

 

"Unser Taxi ist hier." war Konoko Kommentar dazu.

 

"Dann wollen wir mal." sagte Anoth und so gingen sie alle herauf auf die Plattform. Die Bedienkonsole für den Aufzug war sehr einfach gehalten. Zwei Pfeile. einen für rauf und einen für runter untereinander, die an einer Konsole angebracht waren, die sich an einer Säule befand. Diese wiederrum war am Rand der Plattform angebracht. Kaum hatte Anoth den unteren Pfeil betätigt setzte sich die Plattform in Bewegung. Parallel dazu konnte er sehen, wie die Karte wieder herunterklappte und sich das Panel in der Wand wieder schloss. Dann kaum waren sie tief genug, fuhr auch der Flasche Fussboden wieder über den Schacht. Würde nun einer die Hütte betreten, sah es so aus, als wären sie nie hier gewesen.

 

Die Fahrstuhlfahrt endete knapp 30 Sekunden später. als sich die Türen öffneten kamen sie an einen komplett leeren Korridor. Mit aktivierter Panzerung und mit dem Aura-Gewehr im Anschlag bewegten sie sich langsam durch den Korridor. Er war komplett leer. Die Räume,. die an den Korridor angrenzten waren auch leer.

 

"Kommt es nur mir so vor, oder ist es hier weit zu ruhig?" fragte Mitara.

 

"Nicht nur das. Für eine aktive Basis ist es hier auch weit zu leer." meinte Konoko.

 

"Ja. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht." stimmte Anoth zu.

 

Sie gingen noch eine ganze Weile weiter durch die leere Etage und schließlich entdeckten sie auch den Grund warum sie nicht genutzt wurde. Sie befand sich noch im Bau.

 

"Deshalb also." sagte Konoko, als sie sich die nur halbfertigen Wände anschaute.

 

"Sieht so aus, als müssten wir tiefer rein." sagte Mitara.

 

"Suchen wir ein Treppenhaus." sagte Anoth. Und so machten sie sich auf der Suche genau danach. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, dann hatten sie eines gefunden und befanden sich nun auf den Weg nach unten. Sie hätten eventuell auch den Aufzug nehmen können, nur wäre das zu auffällig gewesen. Das Treppenhaus war unbewacht. Keine Kameras. Keine wachen oder sonstige Sensoren. Sie hatten wohl nicht erwartet, dass jemand den Weg hier herunter finden würde. Das konnte ihnen nur recht sein. Machte es für sie die Sache doch ein ganzes Stück leichter. Das Gefühl hielt an, bis sie das nächste Stockwerk erreichten, dann ging in der Anlage der Alarm los.

 

"Sie müssen die manipulierten Kameras entdeckt haben." sagte Konoko.

 

"Tja. Das war's dann wohl mit dem Schleichen." sagte Anoth nur dazu. "Dann prügeln wir uns den Weg nach unten eben frei." Sie öffneten die Tür ins Stockwerk und richtig genug. Ein paar Wachen standen schon dort und erwarteten sie. Der Kampf gegen die vier Wachen dauerte nur Sekunden. Das Resultat waren drei tote Wachen und eine der Wachen, die nun das Pech hatte von Anoth verhört zu werden.

 

"Wo sind Dialga und Palkia?"

 

"Ich weiß nicht-"

 

"Wo sind Dialga und Palkia?" fragte Anoth noch einmal, wobei er ein wenig mehr Druck auf ihn ausübte.

 

"Sie sind auf der untersten Ebene." krächzte die Wache heraus, die nun deutlich Probleme damit hatte zu Atmen.

 

"Danke." Direkt darauf schickte er ihn mit einer Kopfnuss in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

 

"Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Kumiko.

 

"Sie sind auf der untersten Ebene." sagte Anoth.

 

"Dann wollen wir mal weiter runter." Mit diesen Worten setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung. Das Treppenhaus, das sie vorhin benutzt hatten endete auf diesem Stockwerk. Sie mussten nun ein anderes Treppenhaus suchen um tiefer zu kommen. Anoth hatte das Gefühl, das sich dieses Muster auch auf den anderen Etagen wiederholen würde.

 

Die nächsten vier Stockwerke gingen alle nach mehr oder weniger denselben Muster. Eilig errichtete Barrikaden aus Tischen, Stühlen und anderen Kram wurden mit gezielten Gewehrfeuer und Granaten überwältigt. Dann schließlich fast eine Stunde später waren sie auf der untersten Etage angelangt. Zumindest sah es so aus, als wäre es die letzte Etage.

 

"Hier stimmt doch was nicht." murmelte Anoth. Ich kann die Präsenz von den beiden unter mir spüren. Aber es gibt keinen Weg weiter hinab?"

 

"Nach den Plan von Oben ist das hier die letzte Etage." sagte Konoko, als sie die heruntergeladenen Baupläne noch einmal überprüfte.

 

"Eine geheime Etage?"

 

"Höchstwahrscheinlich."

 

"Hat sonst noch jemand von euch keine Lust nach einen geheimen Aufzug oder Treppe zu suchen?" fragte Kumiko. Anoth grinste nur und Kumiko begann damit auf den Boden spezielle Sprengeinrichtungen zu installieren.

 

Sie gingen alle in Deckung und kurz darauf löste Kumiko die Sprengung aus. Es folgte ein enormer Knall. Direkt darauf sprangen sie alle durch das neue Loch hinab auf den knapp 12 Meter unter ihnen liegenden Boden. Die Soldaten, die sich dort befanden waren viel zu überrascht um ihnen groß Wiederstand zu leisten und so war der Raum schnell gesichert. Was die Forscher im Raum anging, die hoben sofort ihre Hände und ergaben sich. Dies wurde mit Betäubungsschüssen belohnt.

 

"Kumiko finde den Störfeldgenerator und leg' ihn lahm." sagte Anoth. Auf den Weg durch die Anlage mussten sie feststellen, dass sie viele ihrer Fähigkeiten nicht einsetzen konnten. Nach kurzer Analyse stellten sie die Präsenz eines Störfeldes fest. "Holen wir die beiden raus." damit deutete er auf Dialga und Palkia, die beide an diverse Maschinen angeschlossen waren und beide sehr schwach wirkten. Konoko ging an eine der Konsolen und hatte kurze Zeit später die ganze Maschinerie deaktiviert. Die Befreiung von den beiden war dagegen schnell erledigt.

 

"Alle fertig?" fragte Anoth. kaum hatte er diese Frage gestellt kam aus einem Nebenraum eine Explosion gefolgt von einer Rauchwolke. Direkt darauf kam Kumiko aus eben diesem Raum heraus. Dabei grinste sie zufrieden. "Gut. Dann verschwinden wir von hier."

 

Konoko schnappte sich Dialga und einen kurzen Lichtblitz später war sie verschwunden. Anoth selbst nahm Palkia und verschwand dann ebenfalls in einen Lichtblitz. Mitara und Kagami nahmen sich jeweils ein paar der Forscher und verschwanden auch in einen Lichtblitz. Kumiko war die letzte, die noch blieb. Sie öffnete ihre Lagerdimension und holte eine Bombe heraus. Diese stellte sie in der Mitte des Raumes hin und stellte den Auslöser auf 20 Sekunden ein und lies ihn Ticken. Dann schnappte sie sich die letzten der Wissenschaftler und einen Lichtblitz später war sie auch verschwunden.

 

Die Sekunden vergingen und einer der Soldaten, der das Pech hatte nur angeschossen worden zu sein, starrte auf die Uhr. Das letzte was er sah, bevor seine Sicht schwarz wurde war das herunter zählen von 3 auf 0.

 

Von außen, sah man als erstes, wie mitten aus der Hölzernen Hütte eine Feuersäule nach oben schoss. Direkt darauf wölbte sich die Erde nach oben, nur um sofort wieder hinunterzustürzen. Das Endresultat war ein Krater im Boden.

 

Das spätere Verhör der Wissenschaftler ergab, dass sie Dialgas und Palkias Kräfte in eine neue Waffe bündeln wollten. Die Zerstörung der Basis sollte dieses Vorhaben vorzeitig zunichte gemacht haben. Was sie nicht wussten war, dass es außerhalb der Basis noch einen weiteren Server gab, auf dem die Daten gespeichert wurden. Aber das sollte erst sehr viel später heraus kommen.

 

 

**Ende der Rückblende**

 

 

'Na das wird ja immer besser.' Es gab eine kleinere Pause. 'Hör zu. Ich bin hier noch gebunden mit den Bodentruppen. Die haben Mobile Schildgeneratoren. Sieh zu, dass du Giovannis Begleitung schon mal ein wenig aufweichst, ehe ich zu dir stoßen kann. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass er ohne eine gekommen ist oder?'

 

'Du hast recht. Zwanzig kleinere Begleitschiffe sind bei ihm.'

 

'Du weißt was zu tun ist.'

 

'Ja.'

 

'Freigabe für die Black-Sun-Army erteilt. Mach sie platt.'

 

'Mit Vergnügen.' Kagami grinste.

 

Die Black-Sun-Army war nicht irgendeine Armee. Sie waren im Grunde genommen die Seelen derjenigen, die das Pech hatten in die Black-Sun gesaugt zu werden. Es konnten zwar immer nur zwei von ihnen herbeigerufen werden und auch nur für relativ kurzer Zeit. Meist so um die eine Minute herum. Aber während dieser Zeit waren sie praktisch für Physische Waffen jeder Art unverwundbar. Egal ob es sich dabei um eine Pistole oder um einen Flammenwerfer oder auch eine Plasmawaffe handelte. Der einzige weg sie abzuwehren war durch Phasenverschobene Energiewaffen und Schilde. Alles andere war vollkommen nutzlos. Was ihr Aussehen angeht, so trifft es am ehesten sie als Geistartig zu beschreiben. Aber was sie beim Feind so gefürchtet machte, war das sie einen wortwörtlich die Seele durch Berührung aus den Körper reißen konnten. Einige der Feinde, die ihnen schon begegnet waren und lang genug lebten um davon zu berichten, bezeichneten sie auch als "Soldaten des Teufels". Und tatsächlich war die Schockwirkung beim Feind gewaltig. Vor allen dann wenn sie feststellten, dass ihre Waffen wirkungslos waren. Es geht wohl ohne zu sagen, dass bei einigen der Feinde, als sie genau das feststellten, ihre Blasen nicht mehr ganz so wollten wie sie.

 

Kagami beschleunigte nun und hielt dabei direkt auf die Hangarbucht von einen der Luftschiffe zu. Diese war noch geschlossen. Bloß brachte das nicht sehr viel, als sie mit Wucht gegen das Hangartor krachte und sich mit ihren Krallen festhielt. Einige Sekunden später und ein wenig Krallenarbeit und es war ein Loch in dem Hangartor das groß genug war, das Kagami in ihrer 3m Schulterhöhe Drago-Seraphim Gestalt, hineinkam ins Schiff. Nun begann der Kampf im inneren. Die Gänge innerhalb des Schiffes waren zu klein für sie und so war sie gezwungen ihre Menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Es hielt sie aber nicht davon ab vorher einen der Gänge, durch den gerade ein ganzer Trupp Soldaten kamen, mit Gift zu Fluten. Dies geschah indem sie ihre beiden Giftzähne im Maul hervorschnellen lies und das Gift sich selbst ins Maul sprühte in Form eines feinen Nebels. Parallel dazu ließ sie in ihrem offenen Maul einen Miniatursturm aufziehen, den sie in Richtung des Ganges ausrichtete. Das Resultat war, das ein feiner Giftnebel durch den Gang zog. Und da die Soldaten keine Gasmasken oder ähnliches Trugen fielen sie innerhalb von Sekunden wie Fliegen um. Kagami selbst war gegenüber ihrem eigenen Gift immun und so hielt ihr nichts davon ab nun in ihrer Menschlichen Gestalt den Feindfreien Gang entlangzugehen. Mit ihrer Waffe im Anschlag und aktivierter Ablativpanzerung.

 

Diese eng am Körper anliegende Metallische Substanz war ein ganz guter Schutz. Auch wenn sie nicht ganz so stark war, wie ihr Gegenstück, welches sie in ihrer Biestform trugen. Aber im Gegenteil zur Biestform war die Panzerung in Menschlicher Gestalt in der Lage ihre Färbung anzupassen. In Kagamis Fall war sie hauptsächlich schwarz mit einigen roten Akzenten.

 

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten ehe sie auf der Brücke war. Dabei musste sie sich quer durch die komplette Besatzung kämpfen. Aber letztendlich war sie auf der Brücke angekommen und übernahm nun selbst die Kontrolle über das Schiff und dessen Waffen. Welche sie auf der Stelle auf die anderen Schiffe ausrichtete und anfing zu feuern.

 

Die anderen Schiffe völlig überrascht, das eines ihrer eigenen nun auf sie feuerte fingen erst an zu feuern als drei der anderen Schiffe bereits nur noch Feuerbälle waren, die in Richtung Boden fielen. Kagami hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt das Schiff schon längst wieder verlassen, ihre Drago-Seraphim Gestalt wieder angenommen, und näherte sich nun dem nächsten Schiff.

 

Dieses war abgelenkt damit auf eines ihrer eigenen Schiffe zu feuern, das sie überhaupt nicht bemerkten, das sie plötzlich einen Gast in einen der Hangars hatten. Dieser soeben genannte Gast hatte bereits wieder ihre Menschliche Form angenommen und schlich sich dieses Mal zum Hauptmaschinenraum durch. Das war gar nicht mal so schwer. Die Patrouillen auf dem Schiff waren schwach und so kam sie nur kurze Zeit später im Maschinenraum an. Diesen allerdings durchquerte sie nur um in den Raum zu kommen, von wo das Ruder gesteuert wurde, welches das Schiff lenkte. Eine kurze Manipulation später und sie ließ das Schiff eine harte Wende nach Backbord machen, wo es direkt darauf mit einen anderen Schiff Kollidierte, dieses wiederrum wurde in zwei weitere hineingeschoben und so stürzten schließlich 4 Schiffe ab. Kagami hatte indessen den Weg nach draußen genommen, indem sei ein Loch in die Seitenwand sprengte und war schon wieder in der Luft.

 

Sie hatte jetzt immer noch zwölf weitere Luftschiffe vor sich. Zuzüglich Giovannis Schiff. Hinzukam, das die Rockets nun mitbekommen hatten, wer sie da angriff und auf sie begannen zu feuern.

 

 

**Zu Anoth**

 

 

Der Dauerbeschuss durch den Sturm zeigte Erfolg. Das Schild wurde ziemlich schnell schwächer. Schlussendlich brach es mit einen Geräusch von zerberstendem Glas. Das einzige Problem dabei war allerdings, dass die Rocket Armee mittlerweile den Rand des Schilddomes von Vapydro City erreicht hatten und nun begannen in die Stadt einzufallen. Anoth war indessen dabei Panzer um Panzer zu zerstören mit gezielten Blitzschlägen. Auch zerstörte er das ein oder andere ziemlich merkwürdig aussehende Gerät. Darunter eines das aussah wie ein überdimensioniertes Mauzi. Dessen Zerstörung sorgte dafür, dass ein Mann, eine Frau und ein Mauzi abhoben in Richtung Horizont mit einem Ruf von "Das war mal wieder ein Schuss in den Ofen!" verschwanden.

 

_Das waren doch jetzt nicht etwa die von denen ich denke, dass es die waren._  
  


Anoth war dem Idiotentrio von Team Rocket schon einmal begegnet.

 

 

**Rückblende**

 

 

Anoth näherte sich, auf einer seiner Arkanona reitend der Stadt Vertania City in der Kanto Region dabei wurde er von seiner zweiten Arkanona mit den Namen Lucy begleitet. Diese trug zwei Satteltaschen in denen sich alles befand, was du so brauchen konntest. Er befand sich im Moment auf Route 1. Dort hatte er die letzten paar Tage campend in verschiedenen Orten in der Nähe gelebt. Alles war ruhig. dann aber jagte ein Blitz vom Boden in Richtung Wolken.

 

"Was war das?" fragte Mandy. die Arkanona, auf der Anoth im Moment gerade in menschlicher Gestalt ritt.

 

"Sieht nach einen Pokémon Kampf aus." antwortete Anoth.

 

"Ist nicht heute der Tag, an dem neue Trainer von Professor Eich ihre Pokémon bekommen?"

 

"Ja." bestätigte Anoth. "Professor Eich hat doch erst gestern Abend seine Sendung ausgestrahlt."

 

"Dann kann es sein, das es einer der jungen Trainer ist."

 

"Aber die Starter sind wie in jeder anderen Region auch Pokémon vom Typ, Feuer, Wasser und Pflanze. Da ist kein Pokémon vom Typ Elektrizität dabei." argumentierte Anoth.

 

"Stimmt." Dann aber sahen beide, wie ein Schwarm Habitak davonflog. "Wir sollten es uns das vielleicht dennoch ansehen."

 

"Also gut. Schauen wir uns das doch mal an."

 

Mit diesen Worten setzten sich die drei in Bewegung in Richtung der Stelle, wo der Blitz von unten in die Wolken hochjagte. Kurze Zeit später waren sie in Sichtweite. Was die drei dort sahen, ließen sie spurten. Mandy hatte recht. Es war ein junger Trainer, der gerade erst zu seiner Reise aufgebrochen war. Neben ihn ein bewusstloses Pikachu. Und nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt lag ein verkohltes Fahrrad. Nach den Spuren zu Urteilen wurden sie beide von den Habitak angegriffen. Anoth sprang herunter von Mandy und untersuchte die beiden.

 

"Der Junge ist bewusstlos. Aber sein Pikachu braucht Hilfe, die ich ihn hier nicht geben kann." Anoth nahm den Pokéball des Trainers und rief das Pikachu hinein in seinen Ball. Dann ging er herüber zu Lucy und nahm aus ihren Satteltaschen einen Staseball und legte den Pokéball hinein. Kaum war er drin ließ er den Staseball zuklappen und aktivierte ihn. Das verhinderte, dass sich der Zustand vom Pikachu noch weiter verschlimmerte.

 

Den nun besetzten Staseball steckte Anoth einfach in den Rucksack des Trainers hinein. Dann hob er den Jungen hoch und hob ihn auf Mandys Rücken. Direkt darauf setzte er sich hinter ihn und hielt ihn fest, damit er nicht herunterfiel. Als Anoth sich sicher war, dass der junge Trainer nicht einfach herunterfallen würde, nahmen sie den Weg nach Vertania City wieder auf, nur dieses Mal mit deutlich mehr Tempo. Die Stadtgrenze überquerten sie nur eine knappe halbe Stunde später. Eine Officer Rocky hatte dort gerade eine Durchsage über Pokémondiebe beendet, als sie die kleine Gruppe bemerkte, die mit hohem Tempo direkt auf sie zukam.

 

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht." murmelte sie. "HALT!"

 

Anoth dachte gar nicht daran anzuhalten. Mit einem massiven Satz und Mandy teilte Anoths Einstellung. Und so sprang Mandy einfach kurzerhand direkt über sie hinweg. Während Lucy einfach mit hohen Tempo an ihr vorbei rannte.

 

"STEHEN BLEIBEN!" brüllte die Officer Rocky ihnen hinterher. Aber sie wurde einfach ignoriert. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf ihr Motorrad zu schwingen und hinter ihnen her zu rasen. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte das rothaarige Mädchen, welches ein ruiniertes Fahrrad trug. Anoth indessen steuerte unbeirrt das Pokémon Center an. Der Trainer indessen war nach den Sprung über die Polizistin hinweg wieder zu sich gekommen.

 

"W- Was? Wo- Wo bin ich?" stammelte er heraus.

 

"Ganz ruhig. Ganz ruhig." versuchte Anoth ihn zu beruhigen. Aber er musste ihn ein wenig fester packen, damit er nicht herunterfiel, als sich der junge Trainer überrascht umsah und dabei beinahe hinunterfiel. Wenig später waren sie beim Pokémon Center und sprinteten einfach durch die Vordertür hinein. Die Türen waren gerade groß genug dafür. Anoth sprang hinab und half den Trainer auch hinunter.

 

"W- W- Wo ist Pikachu?" stammelte er hinaus.

 

"Ganz ruhig. dein Freund ist hier. Damit holte Anoth den Staseball hervor und überreichte ihn der Schwester Joy. Die nickte nur und nahm den Staseball mit nach hinten ins Behandlungszimmer. Die Schwester Joy der Pokémon Center wussten über die Stasebälle Bescheid. Denn wenn sie zum Einsatz kamen bedeutete das meist nicht viel Gutes. Indessen kümmerte sich Anoth um den jungen Trainer.

 

"Was ist passiert?" fragte er. "Wer bist du?"

 

"Mein Name ist Anoth. Ich bin derjenige, der dich auf der Straße eingesammelt hat und dich hierher gebracht hat." sagte Anoth. "Lass mich das mal sehen." sagte er und deutet auf seinen Kopf. Dort befanden sich einige kleinere Wunden. Keine von ihnen brauchte allerdings wirklich eine ärztliche Versorgung. Er hatte allerdings einige kleinere wunden durch die Habitak erhalten. Die allerdings waren mit ein wenig Spray schnell Geschichte.

 

"Sag mal, wie heißt du eigentlich?"

 

"Mein Name ist Ash Ketchum aus Alabastia."

 

"Mein Name ist Anoth." wiederholte Anoth. "Was ist eigentlich passiert? Warum haben die Habitak dich angegriffen?" fragte Anoth.

 

Und so begann Ash Ketchum seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Wie er verspätet aufgewacht war und statt den Starter, den er sich ausgesucht hatte ein Pikachu bekam. Wie dieses nicht auf ihn hören wollte. Wie er versuchte ein Taubsi zu fangen, nur um zu versagen. Wie Pikachu das Ganze in einen Baum sitzend verfolgte und dabei zu lachen schien. Wie er dann schließlich aus schierer Frustration heraus einen Stein geworfen hatte und dabei ein Habitak aufgeschreckt hatte. Wie dieses dann zuerst versuchte ihn anzugreifen und dann stattdessen Pikachu angriff. Wie dieses sich schließlich gegen den Angriff wehrte, nur um zu erreichen, das danach der komplette Schwarm hinter ihnen her war. Wie sie dann zusammen weggerannt waren in einen Fluss gesprungen und schließlich ein Fahrrad "ausgeliehen" hatten. Wie sie dann versuchten mit eben diesen Fahrrad zu fliehen, nur um dann zu stürzen und vom Habitak Schwarm eingeholt zu werden. Und wie er dann schließlich von Pikachu gerettet wurde. danach wusste er nur noch, wie er auf den Rücken eines Pokémon wieder zu sich kam.

 

Kaum war er mit seiner Geschichte durch kam Officer Rocky ins Pokémon Center gestürmt. Inklusive ihres Motorrads.

 

"ICH HABE HALT GESAGT!" rief sie sauer. Ihr Fukano war genau neben ihr im Beiwagen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Anoth, der ihr nur einen platten Blick zu warf. "Oh Anoth. entschuldige, ich habe nicht gewusst dass du das warst."

 

"Na klar. Gibt ja auch so viele, die auf einer Arkanona durch sie Gegend reiten oder gar zwei von ihnen haben." murmelte Anoth, der ein wenig genervt war, laut genug, das Officer Rocky ihn nicht verstehen konnte.

 

Diese war jetzt deutlich kleinlauter. Und das nicht nur weil Anoth da war. Sondern auch, weil sie nun von einen der Chaneira mit einen Blick angeschaut wurde, der sagte: Wenn du noch einmal hier so herumbrüllst, dann werfe ich dich raus. Dann aber fiel ihr Blick auf Ash. "Dich aber. Von dir will ich wissen wer du bist." Unterdessen war ihr Fukano freudig auf Anoth zugerannt und ihm in die Arme gesprungen.

 

"Was ist denn das?" Ash kramte sein Pokédex hervor und scannte Fukano ein. Genau dieses riss direkt darauf die Polizistin ihn aus der Hand.

 

[Fukano – Ein Hunde-Pokémon mit gutem Benehmen und großer Ausdauer. Es vertreibt Feinde durch sein Bellen, beißt aber auch zu.]

 

"Fu fu fukano?" **₱Hast du den Feuerstein? ₱**

 

"Ja habe ich." sagte Anoth. Damit schaute er hinüber zu Rocky. Diese war gerade dabei Ashs Pokédex zu kontrollieren und nickte nur, als sie den Feuerstein sah. Als Anoths blick wieder aufs Fukano fiel, war dieses ihn bereits einen Schritt voraus. Denn genau in dem Moment in dem Anoths Blick auf das Fukano fiel presste dieses bereits seine Nase gegen den Feuerstein. Direkt darauf sprang das Fukano zurück auf den Boden. Nur Sekunden später stand dort eine Arkani.

 

"Ar! Arkani kani!" **₱Ja! Endlich bin ich nicht mehr klein! ₱**

 

Das brachte ein grinsen von Anoth ein.

 

"Was hat sie gesagt?" fragte Rocky.

 

"Sie ist froh, dass sie nicht mehr klein ist." kam Anoths Antwort zurück. Das brachte nun auch Officer Rocky und Ash zum grinsen. Während dessen hatte sich die Arkani einfach nur dort hingesetzt und hechelte vor sich hin.

 

Wieder war die Stimme vom Pokédex zu hären. Offenbar hatte Ash nun auch die Arkani eingescannt.

 

[Arkani – Ein legendäres Pokémon. Die Weiterentwicklung von Fukano. Arkani sind bekannt für ihre Tapferkeit und bedingungslose Treue. Fukano entwickeln sich in Arkani mithilfe eines Feuersteins.]

 

"Ich habe dir beim letzten Mal einen Feuerstein versprochen." sagte Anoth. "Ich halte mein Versprechen." mit diesen Worten warf er Officer Rocky den Stein herüber. Die fing ihn problemlos auf. Diese Steine ließen sich problemlos mehrere Male verwenden.

 

"Danke." sagte Officer Rocky und streichelte ihre Arkani. "Aber beim nächsten Mal springst du bitte nicht einfach über mich hinweg, ja?" Ash hatte versucht indessen auch die Arkanona zu scannen, nur damit ihm sein Pokédex sagte, das dieses Pokémon unbekannt sei.

 

"Wenn es sich nicht wieder einen Notfall handelt, dann werde ich es vermeiden." sagte Anoth.

 

"Dann ist hier ja alles geklärt." sagte Officer Rocky und ging dabei zurück zu ihrem Motorrad. Die Arkani nahm im Beiwagen Platz. "Dann sind wir mal weg." Mit diesen Worten brauste sie davon. Anoth wendete sich nun seinen beiden Arkanona zu. Während Ash zu den Videotelefonen hinüberging. Anoth fuhr damit fort erst einmal Lucy von ihren Satteltaschen zu befreien. Dann nahm er Mandy ihren Sattel ab. Mit dem Sattel auf seinen Rücken geschwungen und den Satteltaschen ebenso, legte er diese erst einmal in einer Ecke, wo beide nicht im Weg waren. aus der Satteltasche holte er nun eine Bürste und ging zurück zu den beiden Arkanona. Dort angekommen begann er damit ihnen durch ihr Fell zu bürsten. Inzwischen war auch das rothaarige Mädchen eingetroffen und begann sich ziemlich lautstark bei Ash zu beschweren, nur um mitsamt der Fahrradruine, die sie durch die Gegend trug, umzufallen. Sie hatte sich gerade wieder aufgerappelt und wollte zu einer neuen Tirade ausholen. Nur kam sie nicht dazu.

 

Die Luftüberwachung von Vertania City gab Alarm. Ein Ballon von Pokémondieben wurde gesichtet mit direktem Kurs aufs Pokémon Center.

 

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Ash.

 

"Ärger." war Anoths simple Antwort.

 

Direkt darauf war das Geräusch von zerbrechendem Glas zu hören und kurz darauf war der komplette Empfangsraum vom Pokémon Center mit dichtem braunem Rauch gefüllt. Als sich dieser verzog wurden drei Gestalten sichtbar. Ein Mann, eine Frau und ein Mauzi. Sowie zwei weitere Pokémon. Ein Rattan und ein Smogon. Die fingen auch gleich an ein ziemlich behämmertes Motto aufzusagen.

_Wir wollen über die Erde regieren,_

_Und unseren eigenen Staat kreieren,_

_Liebe und Wahrheit verurteilen wir,_

_Mehr und mehr Macht, das wollen wir,_

_Jessy und James,_

_Team Rocket, so schnell wie das Licht,_

_Drum gebt lieber auf und bekämpft uns nicht,_

 

Hier wurde ihr Motto von Anoth unterbrochen, der schon jetzt genug hatte von diesen entlaufenen Zirkusclowns. "Denn wir könnten sonst nämlich eh nicht gewinnen." Jessies ausruf von "WAS?!" wurde von Anoth ignoriert. Er starrte die beiden Menschen mit einem Blick an der sagte, dass er alles andere als beeindruckt war. "Mandy, Lucy" Anoth griff nach zwei weiteren Pokébällen. Zum Vorschein kamen zwei Kleoparda. "Lana, Lena, schmeißt diese entlaufenen Zirkusclowns nach draußen und schickt sie packen!"

 

"Das ist unfair!" rief James. "Vier Pokémon gegen drei!"

 

"Sehe ich so aus, als ob mich das interessiert?" rief Anoth.

 

Dann fuhren die beiden Arkanona sowie auch die beiden Kleoparda damit fort sie rauszuwerfen. Zuerst schmissen die vier die fünf mit gezielten Tackle Angriffen nach draußen um sie dann mit einer Kombination aus zwei Schattenbällen und zwei Feuerbällen fliegen zu schicken.

 

Das einzige, was Anoth danach noch hörte war, "Das war ein Schuss in den Ofen!"

 

"So viel dazu." sagte Anoth. "Gut gemacht ihr vier." Anoth streichelte beide Arkanona gefolgt von den beiden Kleoparda.

 

"Danke." das war die Stimme von Schwester Joy, die nun hinter ihm stand. Anoth drehte sich um.

"Du hast das Pokémon Center gerettet."

 

"Gern geschehen." war Anoths Antwort.

 

Der Rest des Tages verlief ruhig.

 

Auf seinen weiteren Reisen begegnete er den dreien noch einige Male. Aber jedes Mal kamen sie vielleicht und das auch nur, wenn sie Glück hatten, dazu die zweite Zeile ihres Mottos halb aufzusagen, da landeten sie bereits wieder einen Schuss im Ofen.

 

 

**Ende der Rückblende**

 

 

_Doch ich fürchte, das waren sie._

 

Anoth schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum sich Giovanni so lange mit dem Idiotentrio herumärgern konnte. Wäre er an seiner Stelle hätte er die drei schon vor Ewigkeiten gefeuert.

 

 

**Indessen unterhalb des Schildes welches Vapydro City schützte.**

 

 

"Taubsi an Habitak. Bitte kommen Habitak."

 

"Hier ist Habitak. Ich höre dich Taubsi."

 

"Wir haben die Quelle des Schilds gefunden. Übermitteln Bilder. Warten auf weitere Befehle." Es entstand eine kurze Pause.

 

"Schaltet ihn aus."

 

"Verstanden." Mit diesen Worten machten die beiden Agenten einen speziellen Raketenwerfer einsatzbereit. Dieser feuerte eine Prototyp Rakete ab. Sie besaß in ihren Sprengkopf keinen Sprengstoff sondern einen sehr starken Impulsgeber. Nur Sekunden später war die Rakete unterwegs zu ihrem Ziel.

 

 

**Zu Mitara und Konoko**

 

 

Mitara und Kono stand en so, das sich ihre Schnauzen beinahe berührten. Sie beide waren in ihrer Drago-Seraphim Gestalt aber zwischen den beiden schwebte eine goldene pulsierende Kugel von deren höchsten Punkt ein Strahl nach oben schoss, der den schließlich den Schild über die Stadt formte.

 

Dieses Schild schützte nicht nur vor Artellerie Beschuss sondern auch vor Anoths eigenen Sturm. Wäre dieses Schild nicht dagewesen währe die Stadt nun nicht mehr als eine Ruinenlandschaft. Vor allen jetzt, wo Anoth wieder einen Wirbelsturm herauf geschworen hatte und diesen auf eine geortete Artelleriestellung losließ. Die Geschütze die das Pech hatten vom Sturm erfasst zu werden, wurden wie Spielzeug durch die Gegend geschleudert.

 

 

**Etwa 2km von der Schlacht entfernt**

 

 

Eine junge Absol schaute aus ihrer Höhle hinaus und beobachtete das Geschehen in der Stadt mit Sorge. Ihre beiden Jungen standen unter ihr und beobachteten, was in der Stadt vor sich ging. Eines der beiden kleinen winselte ängstlich. Sie alle konnten spüren, dass da unten eine Schlacht tobte. Und das sie absolut machtlos waren. Die Absol senkte ihren Kopf herunter auf ihre beiden kleinen und schleckte sie ab um sie zu beruhigen. Sie selbst war auch unruhig aber außer das Geschehen zu beobachten konnte sie nichts weiter tun. Als ein Schatten über sie fiel schreckte sie auf. Eines der tonnenschweren Geschütze, welches der Wirbelsturm hochgerissen hatte stürzte genau auf sie zu. Vor Schreck war sie wie gelähmt. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht wegkonnte und starrte einfach nur auf den mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu stürzenden Tod.

 

Dann allerdings. Eine Explosion. Ein Schattenball war am herumfliegenden Geschütz explodiert und hatte dessen Flugbahn so verändert, dass das Geschütz einige Dutzend Meter neben ihr in den Boden einschlug. Sie starrte noch eine ganze Zeit auf das Geschütz, welches sich in den Boden gebohrt hatte. Erst dann wanderte ihr Blick in die Richtung aus der der Schattenball kam.

 

Sie glaubte nicht, was sie da sah. Da schwebte eine Absidronan. Ein Wesen, welches den Absol zwar bekannt war, aber nur in gute Nacht Geschichten und Legenden vorkam. Eine Absidronan war im Grunde genommen ein 4m großes Absol mit Drachenflügeln die weiß waren auf der Oberseite und schwarz auf der Unterseite. Bewundernd schaute sie hinauf, wie die Absidronan erst um sie kreiste und dann schließlich vor ihr zum Landeanflug ansetzte. Dann stand die große Absidronan vor ihr.

 

"Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte die Absidronan in der Sprache der Menschen.

 

"Ab." **₱Ja. ₱**

 

"Und wer bist du?" fragte die Absidronan einen der kleinen, die nun um ihre Beine streiften.

 

"Ab, ab absol." **₱Du, du bist aber groß.₱** sagte eine der kleinen bewundernd.

 

"Ja, das bin ich." Damit legte sich die Absidronan neben den kleinen hin, welcher ihr sofort auf ihren Kopf sprang. Kurze Zeit später kamen zwei Absidian hinzu.

 

"Was machst du da wieder Galeyna?" fragte Batara. Eine der sich nähernden Absidian.

 

"Mutter!" rief Galeyna zurück.

 

"Ich hoffe doch, dass du mir irgendwann auch mal ein paar kleine schenkst." sagte Unera.

 

"Mutter!" rief Galeyna noch einmal.

 

Ja. Galeyna hatte zwei Mütter. Sie waren alle drei Schattenbiester von Anoth. Und Anoth hatte einen der beiden Absidian, nämlich Unera, erlaubt, wenn auch nur kurzzeitig, eine männliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Unera und Batara hatten Anoth wirklich so lange genervt, bis er klein bei gab. Und so wurde dann Galeyna gezeugt. Die höchste Stufe in der Entwicklungslinie der Absol. Bei dessen Entwicklung kam es hauptsächlich auf zielgerichtetes Training und punktgenaue Evolution an. Nicht gerade leicht. Aber zu schaffen.

 

"Ab ab absol sol absol?" **₱Warum seid ihr eigentlich hier? ₱**

 

"Anoth, unser Meister, hat uns abgestellt um die wilden Pokémon aus dem Gebiet rund um die Stadt zu evakuieren. Die meisten sind bereits geflohen, als die Rockets anmarschierten. Aber einige, wie ihr, sind immer noch da. Deshalb sind wir hier." Erklärte Galeyna. Die junge Absol wollte noch eine weitere Frage stellen, wurde aber dadurch unterbrochen, als Galeyna einen kleinen grünen Ball erscheinen ließ, den einen ihrer kleinen sofort zu seinen Spielzeug machte. Das andere Junge sprang hinab von ihren Kopf und schloss sich dem Spiel an. "Hinzu kommt, dass eure Höhle die letzte war auf unserer Route. Deshalb bleiben wir nun hier." Darauf folgte noch eine lange Diskussion unter den vieren, die andauerte bis die Schlacht um Vapydro beendet war.

 

 

**Zu Kumiko**

 

 

Kumiko hatte indessen ihre Flotte, nicht nur widergefunden, sondern auch reduziert bis auf den Flugzeugträger. Alle anderen Schiffe waren versenkt oder Kampfunfähig, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, das die Flotte aus Einall nun endlich eingetroffen war.

 

Nur der Flugzeugträger war noch da. Und dieser wehrte sich verbissen. Hinzu kam, das Kumiko die Meldung erhielt, das sie ihn nicht einfach versenken durfte, da die Rockets einen Admiral aus Einall darauf gefangen hielten. Dessen nicht genug besaß das Schiff einen Schutzschild. Wenn auch nur eine Primitive Variante davon. Was die Pokémon, Jets und Helikopter anging, so waren die zu gut 90 Prozent nur noch Altmetall und die Pokémon alle ausgelöscht. Gezielt eingesetzte sogenannte Supernova Zauber hatten das erledigt.

 

Der Supernova Zauber oder auch Nova Entladung oder auch Nova Feuersturm genannt war eigentlich genau das, was der letzte Name sagt. Eine extrem heiße Feuerwolke, die denjenigen, der den Zauber spricht umgibt und sich dann mit hoher Geschwindigkeit nach außen ausbreitet. Sehr effektiv im Kampf gegen ganze Schwärme von Gegnern. Diese Team Rocket Pokémon, wie sie bereits bezeichnet wurden, wurden einfach alle verdampft.

 

Der letzte Angriff, der dafür sorgte, das Kumiko auf die Kräfte der Black-Sun zurückgreifen musste, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie die Samthandschuhe ablegte und nun nicht mehr mit ihrer Beute spielte. Es war Zeit dieses Spiel zu beenden.

 

So holte sie innerhalb kurzer Zeit zuerst die Jets, dicht gefolgt von Team Rockets Laborexperimenten und letztendlich auch die Helikopter herunter. Die Schiffe danach auf den Meeresboden zu schicken war einen Kleinigkeit. Einige Energiebälle an die richtigen Stellen oder wie beim letzten Schlachtschiff, eine Sonnenkugel einfach mitten hinein und sie versanken. Natürlich wurde sie dabei stetig beschossen, aber die Raketen wurden von ihren Schattenbiestern abgeschossen, bevor sie auch nur eine Chance hatten sie zu erreichen. So etwas wie alte Flakgeschütze besaßen diese Schiffe einfach nicht. Und so blieb nach relativ kurzer Zeit nur noch der Träger übrig. Bei dem nun Kumiko dabei war seine Schilde zu durchbrechen.

 

Die Schilde brachten den Träger nicht mehr als knappe 10 Minuten ein. Dann zerbrachen die Schilde nicht nur durch den Dauerbeschuss von Kumiko, sondern auch der Marine von Einall. Zwei weitere Energiebälle ins Heck des Schiffs und es war manövrierunfähig. Ein ganzes Sammelsurium an Lasergesteuerten Raketen kombiniert mit Energiebällen legten die Verteidigungswaffen des Schiffes lahm. Nun da das Schiff Tod im Wasser trieb, war es reif um geentert zu werden.

 

Kurze Zeit später landete sie auf den Flugdeck und nahm ihre Menschliche Form an. Während dessen kreisten ihre beiden Wyvern um das Gebiet und hielten die Augen offen. Genau zu dem Zeitpunkt bekam sie von ihren Implantaten auch die Meldung zurück, dass die Reparaturen an ihrer Ablativpanzerung abgeschlossen waren. Genau passend hatten die Naniten ihre Arbeit erledigt.

 

"Wunderbar." sagte sie zu sich selbst und aktivierte im selben Moment genau diese. Dann holte sie ihr Aura-Gewehr hervor und nahm nun erst einmal das Flugdeck in Augenschein. Um sie herum waren jede Menge zerstörte Kampfjets und Helikopter die brennend auf dem Flugdeck lagen und das Deck in eine dichte schwarze Rauchwolke hüllte. Zum Glück allerdings trieb diese von ihr weg.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie entdeckt wurde. Das erste Warnzeichen, das sie hatte, dass sie entdeckt worden war, war ein lautes PING Geräusch genau neben ihr. Genau dieses Geräusch war es, welches sie in Deckung hechten lies. Ihre Implantate brauchten weniger als eine Sekunde um festzustellen, von woher der Schuss kam. Es war ein Scharfschütze, der oben auf dem Turm stand. Sie rekonfigurierte ihr Aura-Gewehr in ein Scharfschützengewehr. Sie suchte sich einen Ort von dem sie den Schützen angreifen konnte. Sie fand ihn bei einen Zerstörten Kranwagen der auf dem Deck herumstand. kurze Zeit später stürzte der Schütze tot herunter aufs Deck. Und Kumiko setzte ihren Weg fort. Allerdings kam sie keine drei Schritt weit, da musste sie sich flach auf den Boden werfen, als weitere Soldaten auf ihr das Feuer eröffneten.

 

Nun kamen einige von Kumikos Schattenbiester zum Zug. Sie ließ vier ihrer Schattenbiester raus. Es waren vier Drakonide. Diese Drakonide waren von Natur aus Anthromorphe Drachen. Ihre Hauptfärbung war rot. Während ihre Bauchseiten sowie die Unterseite des Schwanzes mit einer helleren Rotfärbung gefärbt waren. Es gab aber auch andere Färbungen oder Welche, bei denen Das Muster umgekehrt war. Ihre Flügel trugen auf der Oberseite ein dunkleres rot, als auf ihrer Unterseite.

 

Diese vier Drakonide waren allesamt weiblich. Sie waren gekleidet in ihrer eigenen Version der Ablativpanzerung und waren ebenfalls mit Aura-Gewehre bewaffnet. Nun nahmen sie zusammen mit Kumiko den Kampf gegen die Rockets auf. Diese allerdings bekamen kurz darauf Verstärkung durch mehrere Rüpel, die auch sofort ihre Pokémon auf Kumikos kleinen Trupp losließen.

 

Dann aber geschah etwas, was Kumiko nicht erwartete hatte. Arceus war am Himmel erschienen und nur Sekunden später waren alle Pokémon von Team Rocket verschwunden. Sekunden vorher war das auch in Vapydro geschehen. Als das geschehen war nickte Arceus Kumiko einmal kurz zu und war direkt darauf wieder verschwunden.

 

"Machen wir sie fertig." sagte Kumiko und nahm den Beschuss erneut auf. Die Rüpel, die nun in Panik waren, waren leichte Ziele. Das blaue Feuer der Aura-Gewehre, die im Automatik Feuer feuerten, mischte sich mit den Kugeln der Einaller Marine Soldaten.

 

Es dauerte einige Minuten. aber letzten Endes schafften sie es das Deck abzusichern. Nun aber standen sie vor ein anderes Problem. Die Tür vor ihnen wurde zugeschweißt. Dieses Problem allerdings erledigte sich praktisch von alleine. Der Blick nach rechts oben offenbarte ein Loch. dieses wurde wohl von einer der Granaten in den Turm gerissen, die ihr Ziel verfehlt hatten.

 

"Praktisch." Murmelte Kumiko und sprang mit einen Satz durch das Loch hinein ins Schiffsinnere. Ihre vier Drakonide sprangen ihr hinterher.

 

"Wissen wir wo unser Ziel ist?" fragte eine der vier Drakonide.

 

"Wir suchen jetzt erst einmal die Gefängniszellen. Die Chancen stehen gut, dass er genau dort ist." sagte Kumiko und folgte den Treppenhaus nach unten. Dort angekommen machten es ihr die Rockets ziemlich einfach. Hatten sie doch dort einen Decksplan an die Wand genagelt. Eine kurze Analyse später und ihnen war klar, dass sie herunter mussten. genauer gesagt vier weitere Decks. Nur ging das Treppenhaus nicht weiter. Sie brauchten eine andere Möglichkeit nach unten.

 

Eine weitere zugeschweißte Tür versperrte ihnen den Weg. "Schon wieder?" knurrte Kumiko. "Nun gut." Sie ließ eine ihre Klingen aus ihrer Hand herausschießen und erhitzte sie augenblicklich auf mehrere Tausend Grad Celsius. Nur rammte sie dieses Mal nicht die Klinge durch die Tür, sondern durch die Wand 3m von der Tür entfernt. Der Grund hierfür war einfach. Die Rockets erwarteten sie bereits auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Aber wer sagte dann, dass sie unbedingt eine Tür nehmen mussten um weiterzukommen?

 

So gingen sie einfach durch die aus Stahl bestehende Wand und kamen in einen Raum an, der außer ein paar Kisten und Putzutensilien nichts enthielt. Es war wohl sowas wie ein Abstellraum. Für was auch immer dieser Raum diente, er war auf jeden Fall feindfrei. Die Tür zu dem Abstellraum führte hinaus auf den Gang hinter der zugeschweißten Tür.

 

"Werft ein paar Blendgranaten raus." flüsterte Kumiko zu ihren Drakoniden. Eine der Drakonide nahm zwei Blendgranaten und zog die Pins direkt darauf warf sie sie durch die Tür, die nur einen klein Spalt weit los stand. Sie brauchten nur zwei Sekunden zu warten. Dann gab es zwei laute Knalls zusammen mit grellen Lichtblitzen. Direkt darauf traten sie die Tür auf und mähten, wortwörtlich, die Rockets einfach nieder. Das ganze dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, danach war der Gang frei.

 

Am Ende des Ganges befand sich eine ausnahmsweise mal weit offene Tür. Kaum waren sie hindurch hörten sie einen lauten Schuss und direkt darauf fiel eine der Drakonide mit einem Schmerzensschrei auf den Boden.

 

"Minja!" rief eine der anderen Drakoniden. Aber ihre Sorge war unbegründet. Minja kroch bereits zu ihr herüber.

 

"Autsch." sagte Minja, während sie das nun komplett verformte Metallstück aus ihrer Panzerung puhlte. Sie wurde genau unterhalb ihrer linken Brust getroffen. "Scheiße. Das tat weh." sagte sie sich, während sie ihre Hand über die Stelle hatte, wo sie getroffen worden war. Kurz darauf fing die Stelle an golden zu leuchten und in der Stille des Hangars war das knacken der Rippen, als sie wieder zurück in ihre Richtige Position gingen, zu hören. "Gebrochene Rippen sind echt nicht angenehm."

 

"Immer noch besser als ein Loch." sagte eine der anderen Drakonide.

 

"Das macht es aber nicht weniger schmerzhaft."

 

Unterdessen untersuchte Minja das, was von der Kugel noch übrig war. "Kaliber 50 Scharfschützengewehr." sagte sie schließlich.

 

"Na toll." Ihre Panzerung war zwar in der Lage die Kugel zu stoppen. Aber die kinetische Energie dahinter sorgte in den meisten Fällen zumindest für eine gebrochene Rippe. Oder auch zweien. Wähe die Panzerung in ihrer Biestform, wäre das einzige, was vom Einschlag verkünden würde ein Ping Geräusch, welches von der abprallenden Kugel erzeugt werden würde.

 

"Kannst du dich nicht einfach verwandeln Kumiko und die platt machen?" fragte die Drakonidin, die vorhin getroffen worden war.

 

"Everstonegenerator." sagte Kumiko einfach.

 

"Scheiße." Die Drakonidin wusste genau, was ein Everstonegenerator war. Er sendete ein Störfeld aus, wie so viele andere auch. Nur verhinderte dieses, dass sie sich Formwandeln konnten, oder dass ein Pokémon sich weiterentwickelt. Dafür ist die effektive Reichweite aber sehr begrenzt. Nur knappe 150m rund um den Generator herum. Außerdem war die Strahlung nicht in der Lage Stahl zu durchdringen. Er musste also irgendwo ganz in der Nähe sein. Wahrscheinlich in eine der der hölzernen Kisten, die sich am anderen Ende befanden, versteckt.

 

"Ja Scheiße. Das bedeutet wir müssen den althergebrachten Weg nehmen." Nun nahm sich Kumiko erst einmal in Ruhe Zeit um festzustellen, wo sie nun eigentlich gerade waren. Als sie hineinkamen hatten sie erst einmal nur einen enormen Hangar gesehen und Deckung gesucht an den ihnen am nächsten stehenden Containern. Diese waren beide aus Stahl. Der Störfeldgenerator konnte sich da unmöglich drin befinden. Sie nahm nun einen kleinen spiegel und lugte damit um die Ecke. Fast der komplette Bereich des Hangars war leer. Bis zum anderen Ende waren es gute 120m. 100m davon waren vollständig leer. nur am anderen Ende standen einige Kisten und ein paar Jets, die so aussahen, als ob sie dringend reparaturbedürftig waren. Unter den Kisten waren ein paar aus Holz. Kumiko konnte wetten, das sich der Störgenerator in irgendeiner davon verbarg. Das Problem war, das sie nicht dort hinkamen. Der Boden unter ihnen war so schwer gepanzert, das selbst Kumiko da so schnell nicht durchkam. Die Wände des Hangars bildeten auch die Außenwand des Schiffs. Die Decke wäre auch eine Option. aber Deckung war auch dort Fehlanzeige. Ein Tarnfeld währe die Lösung um sich heranzuschleichen. Nur war da wieder einmal dieser vermaledeite Störfeldgenerator, der auch diese Option zunichtemachte. Dann wären da noch die Container selbst. Mit ihnen als Deckung könnten sie es schaffen. Aber auch hier kam ein Problem zu tragen. Sie waren beide komplett voll und wogen mindestens an die 30 Tonnen. Das schafften sie nicht in ihren derzeitigen Formen.

 

Mit anderen Worten. Sie saß hier erst einmal fest. Zumindest solange, bis ihr eine Lösung einfiel.

 

Dann fiel ihr etwas auf. Die Tore des Hangars waren zu. Der ganze Hangar wurde nur durch die Lampen in der Decke beleuchtet. Allerdings musste sie auch diese Idee fallen lassen mit der Antwort die sie von einer der Drakonidinnen bekam.

 

'Kannst du sehen, was für Zieloptiken die haben?'

 

'Infrarot.'

 

'Verdammt.' fluchte Kumiko. 'Selbst wenn wir das Licht abschalten sehen die uns.' _Ich könnte jetzt wirklich gut ein paar Rauchgranaten gebrauchen._

 

"Rauch raus!" rief da plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Direkt darauf flogen mehrere Rauchgranaten über sie hinweg und erzeugten innerhalb von Sekunden eine Rauchwand die komplett blickdicht war. "Raketenwerfer vor! Ziele erfassen und Feuer frei!" Mit diesen Worten kamen zwei Soldaten, mit Raketenwerfern auf ihren Schultern vor und drückten nur Sekunden später ab. Sie hatten eine experimentelle Zieloptik, die es ihnen erlaubte Lebenszeichen zu Orten. genau auf diese zielten sie nun und feuerten. Zwei Raketen jagten los, durchquerten den Hangar und schlugen ein. Von den beiden Scharfschützen, die den Hangar vorhin noch zur Todeszone machten blieb nichts weiter übrig als eine rote Wolke.

 

"Hallo Ladys."

 

"Lass stecken, Sergeant!"

 

"Price." sagte Kumiko. "Hab mich schon gefragt wann du kommst."

 

"Kann dir doch nicht den ganzen Spaß alleine lassen." Auf diese Antwort schnaubte Kumiko nur.

 

"Witzbold." sagte eine der Drakonidinnen.

 

"Wir verschwenden hier Zeit. Weiter!" rief Kumiko. Damit setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung und hatten den Raum innerhalb von Sekunden durchquert. "Sucht diesen verdammten Störfeldgenerator!" Damit begannen die Drakonidinnen damit die Kisten zu zerlegen. Es dauerte ein wenig aber dann fanden sie ihn. Und wie Kumiko es schon vermutete verbarg er sich in einer der Holzkisten. Eine Granate später und es blieb nur noch Elektronikschrott übrig. "Jetzt lasst uns spielen!"

 

"Macht Platz!" reif Price und seine Leute gingen von Kumiko weg, die nun einfach in die Mitte des Hangars ging. Dann fing an sich ihre Form zu verändern und nur Sekunden später stand dort eine Drago-Seraphim mit einer Schulterhöhe von knapp 5m.

 

"Und das ist deine Freundin, Captain?" fragte einer von Prices Soldaten.

 

"Das wäre schön. Sie ist aber schon lange vergeben."

 

Indessen war Kumiko dabei mit einem Plasmastrahl, den sie aus ihrem Maul abfeuerte, sich durch den Boden zu schmelzen. Der Gefangenenblock war nämlich nur zwei Etagen unter ihnen. Und da brannte sie sich nun einfach hinein. Dabei allerdings kam es auf das richtige Timing an. Ansonsten schießt ihr Strahl zu weit und sie versenkt das Schiff. Aber hier kamen die Implantate und eine gewisse priese an Erfahrung ins Spiel.

 

Kaum war das Loch drin sorgte ein sehr kurzer Eisstrahl dafür, dass die glühenden Ränder praktisch sofort wieder abkühlten.

 

"Captain ich hoffe sie haben ein paar Seile dabei."

 

"Ohne die, gehe ich nie aus dem Haus."

 

"Dann ist ja gut." Mit diesen Worten verwandelte Kumiko sich wieder zurück und sprang einfach durch das Loch nach unten. Es waren nur knappe 9m. Kein Problem für sie. Und auch nicht für die vier Drakonidinnen die ihr einfach hinterher sprangen. Unten wurden sie sofort von den Wachen willkommen geheißen. Aber ein wirkliches Hindernis stellten sie nicht dar. Sekunden später waren auch die Prices Männer unten.

 

"Wo ist unser Ziel?"

 

"Muss in eine der Zellen sein."

 

"Überprüft sie!"

 

Es dauerte ein wenig. Aber schließlich...

 

"Wir haben ihn!" kam der Ruf von einen der Soldaten.

 

"Ist er es? Überprüft es noch mal!" rief Price.

 

"Bestätigt. Er ist es!"

 

"Hammerhead 2-1 an Overwatch. Ziel gesichert. Befinden uns auf den Weg raus." sagte Price ins Funkgerät.

 

"Hammerhead 2-1 hier Overwatch. Bestätige."

 

"Dann wollen wir mal verschwinden." sagte Price. Minuten später waren sie wieder oben auf dem Flugdeck.

 

"Das nächste Mal, wenn wir ein Loch hinauf müssen, klettern wir." sagte Price der sich seinen schmerzenden Hintern hielt.

 

"Hochwerfen war einfach der schnellste weg." war Kumikos Antwort. Das brachte ihr einen bösen Blick von Price ein. Worauf sie nur grinste. Als er nachwievor nicht von seinen bösen Blick abwich fuhr Kumiko fort. "Eigentlich kannst du davon sowieso nicht viel gespürt haben."

 

"Ja, ja. Euer Dämpfungsfeld." grummelte Price. "Das schützt aber nicht, wenn du eine Stecknadel beim reparieren der Uniform vergessen hast rauszunehmen." Das letzte war heraus geknurrt und gerade laut genug das Kumiko es verstand. Das wiederum sorgte bei Kumiko für einen Lachanfall. Und das nicht nur bei ihr. auch ein paar Soldaten und ihre vier Drakonidinnen waren am lachen oder kichern. Sie hatten es wohl auch gehört. Hörgerät sei Dank. Wie heißt noch der schöne Spruch?

 

Wer den Schaden hat braucht für den Spott nicht zu sorgen.

 

Es dauerte einige Zeit aber schließlich bekamen sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Price hatte aber das Gefühl. das ihm diese Story ganze Zeit lang nachhängen würde. Und so war er nun sehr darauf bedacht das Thema zu wechseln.

 

"Was hast du nun vor Kumiko?" fragte er.

 

"Ich fliege zurück nach Vapydro City." antwortete sie. "Meine Aufgabe hier ist vollendet. Der Rest hier ist Sache der Marine."

 

"Dann viel Glück."

 

"Dir auch." sagte Kumiko und rief damit ihre Drakonidinnen wieder zurück auf die Schattenebene. Direkt darauf verwandelte sie sich wieder in ihre Drago-Seraphim Gestalt und hob ab. Aber nicht ohne einen Kommentar zurückzulassen. "Und lass dich nicht wieder in den Hintern stechen." Das löste ein unverständliches brummeln von Price aus.

 

 

**Vapydro City**

 

 

Die Rakete die der Rocket Agent abgefeuert hatte traf ihr Ziel. Der Impulsgeber löste aus. Der Punkt an den beide Energieströme zusammenliefen überlud und explodierte kurz darauf. Konoko und Mitara hatten gerade noch genug Zeit ihre Augen aufzureißen. Dann wurden sie durch die Explosion auch schon in entgegengesetzten Richtungen geschleudert. Sie bekamen nicht mehr mit, dass sie in zwei Gebäude hinein geschleudert wurden. Sie waren bewusstlos noch bevor sie mit ihnen kollidierten. Dafür hatte der Rückschlag der eingespeisten Energien gesorgt.

 

Der Schutzschild über der Stadt, von seiner Energiequelle beraubt, begann sich aufzulösen. Das wiederrum sorge dafür, das Anoth dazu gezwungen war seinen Sturm aufzulösen. Dies Geschah indem er einfach die komplette Energie des Sturms nun wieder in sich hinein sog.

 

Jetzt gab es nur ein weiteres Problem. Einen Quanten-Plasma-Ionen Gewittersturm löst du nicht einfach so auf. Ein solcher Sturm entwickelt ein Eigenleben und generiert selbst auch enorme Mengen an Energie. Die musste nun irgendwo hin. Also sammelte Anoth diese in einen massiven Energiestrahl und lies diesen auf die heranrückenden Team Rocket Truppen los. Allein mit diesem Angriff reduzierte er ihre Anzahl mal eben um ein ganzes drittel. Alles was dieser Strahl traf wurde auf der Stelle vaporisiert. Egal ob es sich dabei um Menschen, Panzer oder Pokémon handelte. das einzige was am Ende noch von dem Sturm zeugte waren vereinzelte dunkle Wolken am Himmel.

 

Genau diesen Augenblick war es, den Arceus wählte um neben Anoth aufzutauchen.

 

'Arceus!' reif Anoth, der direkt darauf erst einmal einer auf ihn abgefeuerten Rakete auswich, die eines seiner Schattenbiester dann zerstörte indem es aus einer der aktiven Fokuspunkte feuerte. Sorgte der Sturm vorher noch dafür, dass er für Zielerfassungssysteme praktisch unsichtbar war, so war das nun mit der Auflösung des Sturms, nicht mehr länger der Fall. 'Du solltest doch noch in deiner Halle sein und dich erholen!'

 

'Du weißt doch, das ich-' Arceus musste eine Rakete zerstören, die auf ihr abgefeuert worden war '-in der Lage bin meine Halle vom Fluss der Zeit zu trennen.'

 

'Du hast also gemogelt.'

 

'Sozusagen.' gab Arceus zu. 'Jetzt aber zum Punkt weshalb ich hier bin.' Damit waren plötzlich grelle Lichtblitze überall über das Feld. 'Das sollte für euch nun die Sache vereinfachen.'

 

'Was genau war das gerade?'

 

'Alle Pokémon die Team Rocket hatte sind nun weg.' antwortete Arceus und musste dabei wieder einmal einer Rakete ausweichen, die ihr ein wenig zu nah kam. 'Ich verschwinde wohl mal besser wieder.' Damit gab es einen weiteren Lichtblitz und Arceus war verschwunden. Anoth blickte in die Richtung in die Arceus noch kurz bevor sie wegteleportierte schaute und hatte gerade noch Zeit sich selbst ebenfalls weg zu teleportieren, als ein ganzer Schwarm an Raketen genau dadurch Flog, wo er eben noch war.

 

"Das war knapp." murmelte Anoth.

 

'Anoth! Anoth! Bist du noch da??'

 

'Beruhig dich Kumiko.' schickte Anoth auf die schon beinahe panisch klingende Frage zurück. 'Die Raketen haben nur Luft erwischt.' Anoth nahm nun eine größere Form an. Von 6m hinauf auf 12m. Das brachte seine Flügelspannweite auf 96m mit einer Körperlänge von der Spitze der Schnauze bis Schwanzende von fast 114m. 'Kumiko, kümmere du dich um Konoko und Mitara. Sie sind beide bewusstlos.'

 

'Mache ich.'

 

Anoth indessen war in den Sturzflug übergegangen und griff nun einen der Belagerungspanzer an, der sich im hinteren Bereich der Armee aufhielt und das Schild oder nun die Stadt schon seit einiger Zeit mit Granaten eindeckte. Seine beiden Skorpionsscheren kamen nun zum Einsatz. Der Belagerungspanzer war nun genau vor ihm. Anoth sah auch, wie der panzer versuchte sein Geschütz in seine Richtung zu drehen. Der Turm musste sich um 90° drehen und brauchte dabei gefühlte genau so viele Sekunden.

 

Deshalb war es nicht verwunderlich, als Anoth den Turm zwischen seinen beiden Skorpionsscheren hatte und damit fortschritt eben diesen vom Panzer zu reißen, lange bevor er auch nur eine Chance hatte sich in seine Richtung zu drehen. Kaum hatte er den Turm vom Panzer gerissen fuhr er damit fort genau diesen als Knüppel zu missbrauchen und schlug damit auf den direkt neben den ersten stehenden Belagerungspanzer ein. Dessen Geschützrohr wurde so sehr verbogen, das es komplett unbrauchbar wurde. Damit waren zwei der fünf Belagerungspanzer erledigt.

 

Der nächste Panzer hatte es geschafft seinen Turm auszurichten. Allerdings war Anoth schneller ausgewichen, als das Geschütz feuern konnte. Und so packte er den panzer von unten und warf diesen auf den Nächsten drauf. Dieser schob sich durch den Aufprall auf den dritten zu einem hübschen Haufen aus Metall. Einen Energieball später und die drei Belagerungspanzer wurden zu einen 10.000 Teile Puzzle reduziert.

 

_Soviel dazu._

'Kumiko wie sieht es bei dir aus?'

 

'Konoko und Mitara sind wieder auf ihren Beinen. Sie waren nur bewusstlos. Mehr nicht. Wir übernehmen ab hier die Bodentruppen. Schnapp du dir diesen Giovanni Typen.'

 

'Verstanden.' Anoth schloss die telepathische Verbindung mit Konoko und öffnete sie nun zu Kagami. 'Kagami, wie sieht es bei dir aus?'

 

'Diese Schiffe sind von außen kaum zu knacken. Es sei denn du möchtest unbedingt Bekanntschaft mit einer ihrer Singularitätsgeschütze machen.'

 

'Also dann von innen.'

 

'Ja. Kaum Geschütze bei den Hangartoren. Idealer Punkt um hineinzukommen.'

 

'Danke für die Info.' Mit diesen Worten breitete Anoth seine Flügel aus und hob ab. Seine sechs enormen Flügel trugen ihn Problemlos und schon bald konnte er Kagami sehen. Sie hatte gerade ein weiteres der Luftschiffe brennend in Richtung Boden geschickt. Aber 10 weitere waren noch immer in der Luft. Zuzüglich dem Schiff von Giovanni. Diese Schiffe feuerten im Moment gerade alle auf Kagami und hatten ihn noch gar nicht bemerkt. Das konnte Anoth nur recht sein. Er nutzte dies aus indem er höher aufstieg. Kurze Zeit später befand er sich mehrere hundert Meter über den Luftschiffen und holte zwei gewöhnliche Granaten aus seiner Lagerdimension hervor, die er nun mit seinen Tentakeln hielt. Nur waren dies keine einfachen Granaten. Es waren Granaten mit genügend Sprengkraft um ein Einfamilienhaus in einen 5m tiefen Krater zu verwandeln.

 

Anoth ging nun in den Sturzflug über und raste dabei genau zwischen vier der Schiffe hindurch. Jeweils eine der Granaten warf er dabei in eines der Triebwerke von 2 der Schiffe hinein. Kaum hatte er diese passiert, explodierten sie und rissen dabei die Triebwerke ab. Die Luftschiffe, nun nicht mehr in der Lage geradeaus zu fliegen, kamen vom Kurs ab und kollidierten mit dem neben ihn befindlichen Schiff. Das Endresultat waren vier brennende Wracks die nun in Richtung Boden stürzten. Da waren es nur noch 5. Kagami hatte nämlich indessen ein weiteres Schiff heruntergeholt.

 

Anoth nahm nun das nächste Luftschiff ins Visier. Während dieses das selbige mit ihm machte. Anoth war gezwungen immer wieder auszuweichen und kam so nur relativ langsam den Schiff näher. Aber schließlich war er nah genug herangekommen um sich mit seiner eigenen Version des Ruckzuckhiebs an die Hangartore zu heften. Diese Stellten für ihn kein Hindernis dar und so war er nur Sekunden später innerhalb des Schiffes in seiner Menschlichen Gestalt. Die Crew des Luftschiffes allerdings hatte gelernt und erwarteten ihn bereits. Der Hangar war vollgestopft mit allem Möglichen. Das einzige was Anoth vermisste, waren allerdings die Geräte, die sonst üblicherweise in einen Hangar standen. Fluggeräte. Kein einziges davon stand hier drin. Stattdessen war der Hangar vollgestopft mit improvisierten Barrikaden. Bemannt von Team Rocket Soldaten. Die auch keine Zeit verschwendeten und sofort damit begannen auf Anoth zu feuern.

 

_Das könnte etwas länger dauern._ dachte Anoth.

 

Anoth sprang in Deckung, als die ersten Kugeln an ihn vorbei sausten. Die Waffen die sei nutzten konnten die Panzerung zwar kaum durchschlagen. Unangenehm waren sie dennoch. Die Raketenwerfer dagegen waren eine etwas andere Story. Die würden durch die Panzerung durchkommen. Aber genau genommen war Anoth nicht komplett alleine. Richtig, die meisten seiner Schattenbiester waren am Boden und bekämpften die feindlichen Truppen oder in der Luft um Helikopter und andere solcher Schmeißfliegen herunter zu holen. Aber er hatte immer noch ein paar bei sich. Und genau die holte er nun raus.

 

Anoth ließ seine beiden Glaziola raus, die sofort damit fortfuhren den Eingang zu vereisen. das hatte wiederrum zur Folge, dass die Team Rocket Soldaten, die hineinströmten nicht mehr hineinrannten sondern hineinrutschten. Kaum war das geschafft huschten sie zu Anoth zurück und nahmen eine Anthro Gestalt an. Direkt darauf hatten sie auch schon eine Panzerung an, sowie ein Aura-Gewehr in ihren Händen. Gefolgt wurden sie von Anoths drei Suicune, zwei Dicune und zwei Psyune. Nun zu zehnt gingen sie in den Angriff über.

 

Psyune waren ebenso eine Weiterentwicklung in der Linie der Aquana. Ein Aquana kann sich weiter entwickeln zu einer Suicune und dann entweder zu einer Dicune und dann zur Endstufe. Einer Psyune. Dazwischen gab es noch eine weitere Weiterentwicklung. Eine Suicune konnte auch zu einer Aquaune werden. Die Dicune hatten ein deutlich dunkleres Fell als eine Suicune. Durchzogen wurde dieses von helleren blauen Streifen. Statt den beiden Bändern, wie sie die Suicune besitzt, haben sie einen sehr langen Schwanz, der in einer Scharfen Klinge endet. Die Krone der Suicune haben auch sie noch, nur das sie goldfarben ist. Auf ihrer Stirn befindet sich ein großes rotes Juwel und ihre Mähne sieht aus, als bestehe sie aus Wasserdampf. Sie kamen auf einer Schulterhöhe von gut 3m. Bei einer komplettkörperlänge von 15m sind sie alles andere als klein.

 

Die drei Suicune arbeiteten nun zusammen mit den beiden Glaziola, indem die Suicune eine Hydropumpe in Richtung einer der Türen abfeuerten, welche die beiden Glaziola auf der Stelle zu Eis erstarren ließen mit einen Eisstrahl. Das Resultat war eine Tür weniger durch der Verstärkung kommen konnte und da das Eis das Endresultat eines Spezialtrainings war blieb den Rockets nur ein weg es wieder zu entfernen. Hacken. Gegen Feuer war das Eis so gut wie Immun. Auch Sprengstoff würde an den Eis kaum Schaden anrichten. Und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis man hören konnte, wie mehrere Soldaten damit anfingen, das Eis mit Feueräxten zu bearbeiten.

 

Unterdessen waren die drei Dicune damit beschäftigt Rockets, die glaubten sie währen hinter ihren Barrikaden gegen den Beschuss sicher, vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Sie holten sie mit ihren Psychik Fähigkeiten einfach hinter den Barrikaden hervor. Hilflos in der Luft schwebend waren sie leichte Ziele für Anoth und die anderen und so sehr schnell erledigt.

 

"Wie viele von denen sind hier?" fragte eine der Glaziola, die nun genau neben Anoth saß.

 

"Das Schiff hat fast 1.000 Mann Besatzung."

 

"Na Toll."

 

"Von denen wir jetzt etwa 400 eliminiert haben müssten."

 

"Bleiben noch 600."

 

"Ja." bestätigte Anoth. "Sie wissen, dass sie uns nicht besiegen können. Also können sie nur in Scharen über uns herfallen."

 

"Und so werden wir sie auch in Scharen erledigen."

 

"Genau!" Damit nahm der Kampf noch an Intensität zu. Dann kam Anoth eine Idee, als er sich an den Fakt erinnerte, dass er sich gerade in einen Luftschiff befand. "Avina! Aquira! Reist das Hangartor raus!" rief Anoth seinen beiden Dicune zu. "Der Rest gibt Deckungsfeuer!"

 

Es dauerte nur zwei Minuten. dann war das laute Geräusch von zerberstendem Metall zu hören und nur Sekunden später wurde es im Hangar deutlich Luftiger. Und auch ein wenig heller.

 

"Schickt sie fliegen!" Diesen Befehl unterstrich Anoth, indem er selbst eine Gruppe von Rockets mit seinen telekinetischen Kräften packte um diese dann ohne Umschweife durch das nun fehlende Hangartor zu werfen. Es war ein langer Weg nach unten. Genug Zeit um über den nahenden Tod nachzudenken. Sie flogen schließlich in einer Höhe von ein paar Kilometern. Das dauert dann schon ein wenig um unten anzukommen. So ca. 2 Minuten freier Fall bei etwa 6.000m Flughöhe.

 

Kurze Zeit später war der Hangar frei von Feinden. Aber auch die hatten dazu gelernt. Sie erwarteten sie nun in den Gängen des Schiffs. Sie würden sich den Weg zu ihrem Ziel freikämpfen müssen. Aber nun hatten sie es nur noch mit etwa 300 Soldaten zu tun.

 

Sie hatten gerade einen der Gänge betreten, die vom Hangar in Richtung Hauptmaschinenraum führten, da wurden sie auch schon beschossen. Ein paar Granaten, die um die Ecke geworfen wurden, ließen diesen Beschuss sehr schnell versiegen.

 

Das ging eine ganze Zeit so weiter. Dann aber waren sie im Maschinenraum angekommen. Dort allerdings wurden sie bereits erwartet. Eine komplette Kompanie hatte sich dort eingegraben. 150 Mann. Und sie alle hatten ihre Waffen auf den einzigen Eingang hinein in den Maschinenraum gerichtet.

 

"Was nun?" fragte eine der Dicune.

 

"Ziemlich einfach." antwortete Anoth mit einen grinsen. "Blendgranaten raus und dann machen wir sie im Nahkampf platt."

 

Direkt darauf flogen mehrere Spezialgranaten durch die offene Tür. Diese waren eine Abart der Blendgranate, nur das sie einen Impuls aussendeten, welcher die nicht nur die Augen und Ohren sondern auch Beine und Arme angriff. Als die Granaten hochgingen, waren sie somit nicht nur kurzzeitig blind und taub sondern auch bewegungsunfähig. Und das für mindestens 10 Sekunden. Noch bevor die Granaten ihren Impuls aussendeten zogen Anoth und seine Mädels jeweils ein Schwert und nahmen eine Pistole in die andere Hand. Dann warteten sie nur darauf, dass ihre Granaten explodierten. Kaum war das geschehen sprinteten sie hinein in den Maschinenraum.

 

Die wenigen Sekunden, die sie durch die Granaten bekamen reichten aus um fast ein Drittel der Bewacher des Maschinenraums ein Loch zu verpassen, oder einen Schnitt wo eigentlich keiner hingehörte. Dann bekam der Rest sich wieder unter Kontrolle und fing an zu feuern. Nun aber wurde offenkundig, warum es keine so tolle Idee war so viele Leute in einen relativ kleinen Maschinenraum zu stopfen.

 

Den ersten den Anoth erreichte schlitzte er mit seinen Schwert die Kehle auf, während er den nächsten mit einen Hieb einen Kopf kürzer machte. Direkt darauf nahm er die Pistole und erschoss drei weitere mit Punktgenauen Schüssen. Den nächsten rammte er sein Schwert durch die Brust und schleuderte ihn auf eine Gruppe anderer Rockets. Dann waren die zehn Sekunden auch schon rum.

 

Von außen sah es nun so aus, als würden Anoth und seine Leute tanzen. Sie bewegten sich so schnell, das die Rockets sich in den engbepackten Maschinenraum eher gegenseitig erschossen, als das sie die trafen. Das Endresultat des Kampfes war vorherzusehen. Von den 150 Soldaten, die den Maschinenraum beschützen sollten hatten sich etwa 67 gegenseitig erschossen. der Rest wurde von Anoth und seinen Leuten ausgeschaltet.

 

"Die fielen ja um wie Bowlingpins." murmelte Anoth. "OK. Bringt die Sprengsätze an und dann raus aus diesen Schrotthaufen." befahl er.

 

Wenige Minuten später klebten nicht nur mehrere piepende Bomben an den Maschinen sondern auch zwei an Lagertanks für den Treibstoff des Schiffs.

 

"Erledigt." sagte eine der Dicune.

 

"Gut." sagte Anoth, der gerade dabei war die letzte der Bomben anzubringen und sie mit den anderen zu Synchronisieren. "Das war's." Damit aktivierte er die Bombe und mit ihr zusammen fing nun an allen Bomben der Zeitzünder zu ticken. "In Zwanzig Sekunden ist dieses Schiff nur noch ein Haufen Schrott. Zurück mit euch auf die Schattenebene." Kurze Zeit später stand Anoth alleine dar. Anoth spurtete in die Mitte des Maschinenraums, verwandelte sich und brannte ein Loch quer durch den Boden nach draußen. Kaum war das erreicht nahm er wieder seine Menschliche Gestalt an und sprang durch genau dieses Loch nach draußen. Die Geschütze des Luftschiffs hatten gerade noch genug Zeit sich in seine Richtung zu drehen, dann explodierten die gelegten Bomben. Alle Zeitgleich.

 

Der komplette hintere Teil des Schiffs verschwand in einen enormen Feuerball. Dann begannen Sekundäre Explosionen das Schiff noch in der Luft zu zerreißen. Schließlich brach es auseinander und fiel in Einzelteilen in Richtung Boden.

 

Anoth, der sich noch immer im freien Fall befand nahm wieder seine Drago-Seraphim Gestalt an und wollte sich gerade das nächste Schiff Vornehemen, da schlugen bereits Raketen in die übrigen vier Schiffe ein. Nur Giovannis Schiff blieb unbeschädigt. Es hatte ein Schutzschild an welches die Raketen harmlos explodierten. Die Hauptstreitkräfte aus Einall waren eingetroffen. Und nach den Raketen zu urteilen hatten sie schweres Gerät mitgebracht.

 

'Anoth, wir haben Verstärkung bekommen.' berichtete Konoko.

 

'Ist mir nicht entgangen.' antwortet Anoth, als er die brennenden Wracks beobachtete, als sie zu Boden stürzten.

 

'Einall hat zwei komplette Ranger Divisionen hierhin geschickt.'

 

'Damit sind die Rockets am Ende.' schickte Anoth zurück. 'Hör zu. Ich schicke euch Kagami runter damit sie euch beim aufmischen der letzen Rockets hilft. Giovanni gehört mir.'

 

'Verstanden.'

 

'Hast du es mittbekommen Kagami?'

 

'Positiv.' kam die Antwort zurück.

 

'Dann mal zu uns beiden Giovanni. Beenden wir es.' Mit dieser telepathischen Nachricht nahm Anoth direkten Kurs auf Giovannis Schiff. Dieses hatte indessen wohl bemerkt, dass es keine Chance mehr hatte und versuchte zu entkommen. Die Schilde, die es vorhin noch vor den Raketen geschützt hatte waren zusammengebrochen und an einigen Stellen war das Schiff beschädigt. eines dieser Löcher war nun Anoths Eintrittskarte.

 

Anoth verwandelte sich noch bevor er das Loch erreichte zurück in seine Menschliche Gestalt und ließ sich durch den Schwung durch das relativ kleine Loch tragen. Anoth umgab sich selbst mit dem Aufpralldämpfungsfeld. Dann war er auch schon durchs Loch durch und hatte sich seinen Weg durch diverse Kisten und anderen Kram gebahnt. Schließlich brachte ihn eine Wand zum Stillstand.

 

_Ob das wohl jemand gehört hat?_ Schoss es Anoths durch den Kopf, als er aufsprang und sein Aura-Gewehr in den Anschlag nahm. Aber kaum hatte er das gemacht wurde das Schiff von einem weiteren Raketeneinschlag erschüttert. _Wahrscheinlich nicht._

 

"EINDRINGLINGS ALARM!"

 

_Zu früh gefreut._

"SICHERHEIT ZU FRACHTRAMPE VIER!"

 

_Ist wohl klüger von hier zu verschwinden._ Anoth schaute sich um und entdeckte schon nach kurzer Zeit einen Lüftungsschacht. Nur Sekunden war er genau in diesen verschwunden. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn kaum war er drin stürmten Rocket Soldaten in den Frachtraum hinein. Dummerweise war der Lüftungsschacht eine Sackgasse. Ein Gitter versperrte den Weg. Das änderte allerdings nichts daran, dass es ein relativ gutes Versteck war um sie zu überraschen. War die Öffnung des Schachtes doch direkt über der Tür, durch die die Rockets gerade gekommen waren.

 

"Wo ist der?" flüsterte der eine den anderen zu.

 

"Keine Ahnung." flüsterte der andere. Anoth, der genau über ihnen saß konnte das natürlich wunderbar verstehen. Leise fuhr er die Klingen aus seiner Hand hinaus und sprang. Die beiden Rockets hörten ein Geräusch hinter sich drehten sich um und hatten gerade noch genug Zeit ihre Augen weit aufzureißen, bevor Anoth auf ihnen landete und ihnen das Genick mit den Klingen durchtrennte. Kaum war das geschehen zog er die Klingen wieder ein, holte das Aura Gewehr hervor und fing an auf die andren Rockets zu schießen. Diese waren immer noch viel zu überrascht um zu reagieren und lagen deshalb nur zwei Sekunden später tot am Boden. Anoth wechselte die Waffen. Das Aura-Gewehr schwang er wieder auf den Rücken und er holte nun zwei andere Waffen hervor. Zwei Aura-MPs.

 

Diese unterschieden sich insofern von den Aura-Gewehren, in dem sie nicht so anpassungsfähig waren wie ihre größeren Verwandten. dafür konnten sie mit einer Hand bedient werden und hatten eine deutlich höhere Kadenz. 1.500 Schuss die Minute.

 

Auf die Rockets ging nun ein wahrer Hagelsturm an Projektilen nieder. Genauer gesagt bei zwei Aura-MPs bedeutet das 3.000 Schuss die Minute oder auch 50 Projektile die Sekunde. Kombiniere diese Feuerkraft mit den Zielhilfesensoren der Implantate und du bekommst eine extrem tödliche Kombination. Die Rockets die versuchten den Korridor zu verteidigen hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Kaum waren die erledigt wechselte Anoth zurück aufs Aura-Gewehr. Die Durchschlagskraft vom Aura-Gewehr war einfach höher als bei der Aura-MP. Und ging den Korridor entlang.

 

Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit und auch den zweimaligen Einsatz der Black-Sun-Army um zwei schwer befestigte Barrikaden zu räumen. Aber schließlich war er dort wo er hin wollte. Er stand vor Giovannis Büro.

 

_Dass die Leute auch immer denken müssen, dass sie mich mit einer einfachen Tür stoppen könnten._ Dachte Anoth amüsiert.

 

Anoth fuhr eine der Klingen aus seiner Hand, erhitzte diese und rammte sie dann quer durch die Tür. Diese fing sofort an zu schmelzen. Kurze Zeit später war in der Tür ein Loch und Anoth stand Giovanni gegenüber. Sowie etwa drei Dutzend Rockets, die ihre Waffen auf ihn richteten. Hinter Anoth kamen seine neun Schattenbiester hinein. Die alle ihre Waffen auf Die Rockets gerichtet hielten. Genau wie die auf Anoth und seine Begleitung.

 

"So stehen wir uns also endlich gegenüber. Giovanni Rocketo." Die Verachtung und den Hass in Anoths Stimme war für jeden im Raum zu hören und zu spüren.

 

"Anoth." antworte Giovanni, der hinter seinen Schreibtisch saß, mit der gleichen hasserfüllten Stimme.

 

"Deine Flotte ist versenkt oder wird in diesem Moment geentert. Deine Lufteinheiten liegen alle am Boden und deine Armee wird am Boden gerade in diesen Moment aufgerieben. Du hast verloren. Mach es uns einfach und geb auf."

 

"Das werde ich niemals!" rief Giovanni und knallte dabei seine Faust auf den Tisch. Damit mochte er zwar in der Lage sein bei seinen Untergebenen Angst auszulösen. Anoth allerdings ließ das kalt. "Ich habe noch immer die anderen drei!"

 

"Dessen wäre ich mir nicht ganz so sicher." war Anoths ruhige Antwort, als er ihn angrinste.

 

 

**Rückblende**

 

 

15 Minuten zuvor

 

Anoth feuerte mit beiden Aura-MPs in den Korridor und zwang damit die verteidigenden Rockets sich in Deckung zu begeben. So bekamen sie auch nicht mit, wie Anoth seine Schattenbiester herausließ, damit sie in einen abzweigenden Korridor hineinkonnten. Kaum waren sie darin holten auch sie ihre Aura-Gewehre hervor und machten sich auf den Weg zum Forschungstrakt. Sehr darauf bedacht nicht entdeckt zu werden.

 

Es dauerte ein wenig. Und sie mussten auch ein paar Wachen ausschalten. Aber schließlich standen sie vor der Tür zum Forschungsteil des Schiffs. Und zwar ohne das sie entdeckt wurden. Waren doch die meisten der Rockets auf den Weg um Anoth zu stoppen, der sich den Weg zu Giovannis Büro freikämpfte. Die perfekte Ablenkung.

 

"Selena (Eine der beiden Drakonidinnen, die Anoth hatte) hacke die Tür." befahl ihre Schwester Malana.

 

"Ich glaube, das brauch ich nicht." antwortete diese und zeigte Malana die Schlüsselkarte von einer der Wachen. Malana grinste nur. Das ersparte ihnen Zeit.

 

"Auf drei." Mit diesen Worten gingen sie in Stellung.  


"Eins."

 

"Zwei."

 

"Drei!" damit zog Selena die Schlüsselkarte durch den Kartenleser und die Tür fuhr zur Seite und sie stürmten hinein. Keiner der Forscher und Wachen in den Raum hatte wirklich eine Chance etwas gegen sie zu machen, als sie nur wenige Sekunden später tot am Boden lagen. Sie hatten einfach alle in den Raum waren erschossen. Egal ob es sich dabei um Wissenschaftler oder Rockets handelte.

 

"Ich glaube, wir haben Achromas erwischt." sagte eine der Dicune, als sie die Leiche von einen der Wissenschaftler umdrehte, so dass sie das Gesicht sehen konnte.

 

"Und das hier ist Tobias." bestätigte die andere Dicune.

 

 

"Sehr schön. Dann brauchen wir sie nicht mehr zu suchen." meinte Malana. Mit diesen Worten schaute sie sich um. Überall standen Computer und Laborgeräte. Einige davon waren durch den Schusswechsel zerstört. Aber es gab keine Spur von Palkia, Dialga oder Giratina. _Sie müssen hier irgendwo sein._

 

"ICH HABE SIE GEFUNDEN!" rief eine von ihnen. Als Malanas Blick in die Richtung wechselte aus der der Ruf kam, erblickte sei eine der Dicune, wie sie in den Zugang zu einen der Nebenräume stand. Als Malana den Raum betrat musste sie das bestätigen. Da waren Dialga, Palkia und Giratina. In Tanks. Schwimmend. Umgeben von irgendeiner Flüssigkeit und angeschlossen an diversen Kabeln die die Dicke eines Beines hatten.

 

"Holt sie da raus." Direkt auf diesen Befehl hin begannen die anderen damit die Konsolen zu bedienen. Kurz darauf waren die Tanks gelehrt und die Schläuche automatisch gelöst. Dann hob sich das Glas nach oben. "Ab mit ihnen in die Transportbälle und dann zurück zu Anoth."

 

Transportbälle waren genau so wie Pokébälle. Mit einen Unterschied. Sie fingen die Pokémon nicht. Sie transportierten sie nur. Kurze Zeit später waren alle drei genau da drin und dann in Stasebälle gelegt. Sie wollten den Raum gerade verlassen da hörten sie ein leises stöhnen, das aus einen der Schränke an der Wand zu kommen schien. Schnell befahl Malana ihren Trupp Stellung zu beziehen. Als das geschehen war riss sie ohne Vorwarnung die Tür des Schranks auf und zielte mit ihrer Waffe hinein. Was sie vorfand war nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte.

 

"Shira? Ari? Was macht ihr beiden denn hier?" Im Schrank befanden sich zwei alte Bekannte. Zwei weibliche Anthromorphe Reshiram, die Anoth vor etwa 3 Jahren aus einer Team Rocket Forschungsanlage gerettet hatte. Dort versuchte Team Rocket Menschliche DNA mit Pokémon DNA zu kreuzen um Super Soldaten zu erschaffen. Damals hatte er den beiden das Angebot gemacht als Schattenbiester aufgenommen zu werden. Was die beiden ablehnten. So trennten sich die Wege. Dass sie sie auf diese Art und Weise wiedersehen würden allerdings hatten sie nicht erwartet.

 

Beide Reshiram waren nackt. Beide hatten Verletzungen am ganzen Körper. Ihr sonst weißes Fell und Federn war verkrustet mit getrocknetem Blut und Dingen, von der sie lieber nicht wissen wollte was das war. Hinzu kam, dass beide sehr stark unterernährt waren und nicht in der Lage waren zu stehen. Dessen noch nicht genug waren beide mit schweren Ketten an der Wand festgekettet und, um den ganzen dann auch noch die Krone auf zu setzen, trugen sie Gedankenkontrollhalsbänder.

 

"Findet die Steuerung für die Dinger!" befahl Malana, als sie erkannte, was sie dort eigentlich trugen. Sofort waren die anderen dabei nach diesen Gerät zu suchen. Knapp eine Minute später hatten sie es gefunden. Tobias hatte es bei sich. Die Steuerung nun in den Händen von einer der Glaziola war schnell so eingestellt, dass sie beide Halsbänder deaktivierte und das sich die Elektronischen Schlösser öffneten, damit sie ihnen abgenommen werden konnten. Die Augen beider Reshiram, vorher glasig, beinahe milchig, wurden wieder zu ihren üblichen blau.

 

"W- Was?" fragte Shira. "Malana? Was ist passiert?"

 

"Wo... Au! Wo bin ich?" fragte Ari, als sie sich auf ihre Ellenbogen stützte. Dabei spürte sie, wie sich eine ihrer Rippen so bewegte, wie sie es eigentlich nicht sollte.

 

"Ihr seid auf einen Team Rocket Luftschiff." antwortete Malana. "Was ist das letzte an das ihr euch erinnern könnt?"

 

"Zwei Monate nachdem ihr uns befreit habt, haben wir gelernt Menschliche Form anzunehmen." fing Ari an.

 

"Ab diesen Zeitpunkt waren wir öfter unter den Menschen. Bei einen dieser Besuche ist es dann passiert." führte Shira fort.

 

"Wir wurden von Team Rocket Truppen in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Und das nächste was ich weiß, ist das ihr hier seid." brachte Ari es zu ende.

 

"Wie lautet das letzte Datum an das ihr euch erinnern könnt?"

 

"Achtundzwanzigster April." antwortete Shira.

 

"Jahr?"

 

" Zweitausendvierzehn. Warum?" antwortete Ria.

 

"Wir schreiben das Datum Sechzehnter Juli Zweitausendsechzehn."

 

"Was?" riefen beide.

 

"Ja. Ihr wart über zwei Jahre in der Kontrolle von Team Rocket."

 

"Malana. Wir müssen los!" erinnerte sie eine der Suicune.

 

"Verstanden Miéri. Wir werden euch beide jetzt in Transportbälle tun und dann in Stasebälle. Verstanden?" Beide Reshiram nickten. Und nur kurze Zeit später taten sie auch genau das.

 

Direkt darauf machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zu Anoth. Ihr Job war erledigt.

 

 

**Ende der Rückblende**

 

 

Giovanni starrte auf den Monitor, der nun drei leere Tanks zeigte.

 

"Wie gesagt. Ich wäre mir da nicht ganz so sicher." sagte Anoth noch einmal. "Mach es uns einfach und gib auf."

 

"Nein!" rief Giovanni. "Tötet sie!"

 

Die Rockets begannen umgehend auf Anoth und seine Leute zu feuern. Die wiederum antworteten mit ihren Aura-Gewehren, während sie Deckung suchten. Diese fanden sie hinter Bücherregalen, umgeworfenen Tischen oder auch Vitrinen, die im Raum standen. Anoth warf eine Granate über den Tisch hinweg, den er umgeworfen hatte und nun als Deckung nutzte. Anoth hatte die Granate kurz bevor er sie warf auf Detonation bei Einschlag eingestellt. Das bedeutete, dass als die Granate wieder auf den Boden fiel sie auch sofort explodierte. Dabei nahm sie mehrere Rockets mit. Sie hatten keine Chance zu reagieren.

 

Unterdessen hatte eine der beiden Glaziola ihr Aura-Gewehr auf Schrappnellschuss programmiert. Damit war es so effektiv wie eine Schrotflinte. Auf diesen Modus verfeuerte das Gewehr 20 Schuss auf einmal mit der Streuung, wie sie ein Schrotgewehr üblicherweise aufweist. Zwei weitere hatten ihre Waffen auch auf diesen Modus eingestellt. Infolge dessen dauerte der Kampf nicht sehr lange. Aber kaum war ein Problem aus der Welt, stand das nächste schon bereit um zu übernehmen. So auch hier.

 

"Wo zur Hölle ist Giovanni hin?!" rief eine verärgerte Glaziola.

 

"Es muss hier eine Geheimtür geben. Sucht sie!" befahl Anoth.

 

Kurze Zeit später.

 

"Hier ist sie." Das war diesmal eine der Suicune. Sie deutete dabei auf eines der Wandpaneele.

 

"Das ist eine Unobtanium Legierung. Da komme ich nicht durch." murmelte Anoth, als er das Paneel untersuchte. "Irgendwie muss sie doch aufgehen." Anoths Blick wanderte zum Kerzenleuchter der sich genau neben dem Paneel an der Wand befand. Auf den ersten Blick ein normaler Leuchter aus Bronze. Aber wenn er genauer hinschaute, so konnte er Griffspuren auf den Leuchter sehen, der von Dreck bedeckt war, welcher die Granatenexplosion aufgewirbelt hatte. "So also." Anoth griff an den Leuchter und mit einem beherzten Ruck ging nicht nur die Tür auf sondern Anoth riss auch den Kerzenleuchter von der Wand. Anoth schaute sich den Kerzenleuchter in seiner Hand für eine Sekunde an, dann warf er ihn einfach nach hinten ohne zu schauen wo er ihn genau hinwarf. "Hinterher!"

 

_Warum müssen die eigentlich immer abhauen?_ Dachte Anoth, als er Giovanni hinterherrannte.

 

Sie verfolgten Giovanni bis in einen Hangar hinein, wo dieser gerade dabei war einen der dort stehenden Jets zu besteigen. Ein schneller Schuss ins Bein machte diesen Plan allerdings zunichte.

 

"Es ist vorbei!" rief Anoth.

 

"Nein. Noch nicht." sagte Giovanni ruhig. Dabei holte er eine Spritze hervor, die mit einer merkwürdig gefärbten Flüssigkeit gefüllt war und rammte sich diese dann in die Hüfte.

 

"Oh Scheiße." fluchte Anoth, als er sah wie Giovanni anfing zu mutieren. Als die Mutation abgeschlossen war, stand etwas vor ihm das aussah, als hätte man Palkia, Dialga und Giratina in einen Topf geworfen und mal kräftig umgerührt. "Warum können die sich zur Abwechslung nicht einfach mal ergeben?" murmelte Anoth, während er die Mutation beobachtete.

 

"Nun gut. Du willst tanzen?" Mit diesen Worten nahm Anoth seine 4m Drago-Seraphim Gestalt an und rief parallel dazu seine Schattenbiester wieder zurück auf die Schattenebene. "Dann werden wir jetzt tanzen!"

 

Damit gingen beide aufeinander los. Anoth ließ seine Krallen glühen und führte dann einen kräftigen Hieb mit seiner Vorderpranke aus. Aber Giovanni schaffte es diesen Hieb, der auf seine Kehle gezielt war auszuweichen und brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und Anoth um ihn dann mit Feuerbällen einzudecken. Nur um dann eine Überraschung zu erleben.

 

"Du willst Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen? Nicht gerade schlau." sagte Anoth, dem die Feuerbälle überhaupt nichts ausgemacht hatten. "Aber lass mir dir Zeigen wie das richtig geht, ja? Ich bin nämlich im Gegensatz zu dir ein Feuerelementar!" Eigentlich war Anoth ein Doppelelementar. Wobei die Kombination schon merkwürdig war. Waren sie doch einander entgegengesetzt. Feuer und Wasser.

 

Kaum hatte Anoth die Worte gesprochen begann er auch schon damit Giovanni mit Feuerbällen einzudecken. Dieser wich aus in dem er einmal quer durch den Hangar flog und dann nach draußen. Dabei flogen die Feuerbälle die ganze Zeit nur ganz knapp an ihn vorbei und schlugen in die Wände ein. Dabei rissen zum Teil ordentliche Löcher in den einfachen Stahl. Dummerweise traf einer dieser superheißen Feuerbälle einen der Benzintanks im Hangar. Was folgte war eine Kette an Explosionen.

 

Eine Kette an Explosionen, die dafür sorgte, das Anoth keine Lust hatte zusammen mit dem nun brennenden Wrack zu Boden zu stürzen. Etwas was Giovanni offensichtlich teilte, denn nun ging der Kampf draußen weiter.

 

Giovanni griff mit einer Zeitenlärm Attacke an. Dicht gefolgt von einem Raumschlag nur um dann mit Schemenkraft zu verschwinden. Anoth konnte die Zeitenlärmtattacke Ausweichen und den Raumschlag mit seinen eigenen Energiestrahl stoppen. Nur um dann festzustellen, das Giovanni verschwunden war.

 

_Wo ist der Feigling hin?_

 

Anoth schaute sich um, als der Rauch der entstanden war, als sich beide Attacken in einer Explosion entluden, verzogen war und er Giovanni nicht entdecken konnte. Dann tauchte er plötzlich genau hinter Anoth wieder auf und verpasste ihn einen Treffer auf den Rücken. Dieser sorgte dafür, das Anoth mehrere hundert Meter an Höhe verlor, ehe er sich wieder abfangen konnte. Als er allerdings wieder nach oben schaute hieß ihn eine erneute Zeitenlärm Attacke willkommen. Anoth hatte gerade noch genug Zeit sich in einen Ball zusammenzurollen und die Ablativpanzerung über seinen ganzen Körper zu schließen. Dann traf ihn der Strahl auch schon und schickte ihn mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit in Richtung Boden.

 

Dort schlug er im Dach eines der Hochhäuser ein und bahnte sich einen Weg mitten hindurch bis beinahe hinein in den Keller. Erst mitten im Foyer kam er zum Stillstand. Dabei hinterließ er nicht nur jede Menge Schutt. durch die Stockwerke über ihm, durch die er durch gekracht war. Sondern auch Risse im Boden.

 

"Ein hoch auf die Aufpralldämpfungsfelder." murmelte Anoth, als er wieder aus der Ball-Form herauskam und nun wieder als Drago-Seraphim geschützt mit schwerer Panzerung im Foyer stand. "Mistkerl." knurrte Anoth. "Wie du möchtest. Dann kommen wir jetzt direkt zum Hauptgang und übergehen die Vorspeise." Anoth wendete sich den Haupteingang zu. Dort versperrten schwere Panzerglastüren und ein Schutzgitter den Weg. Ein Energieball und eine kräftige Detonation später war nun darin ein Loch. Kaum war Anoth durch dieses Loch nach draußen auf die Straße gekommen entdeckte er auch schon einen Panzer von Team Rocket. Ein weiterer Energieball später und der Panzer war nicht mehr als ein langsam ausbrennendes Wrack. Ein weiterer Panzer zielte nun auf ihn und schoss auch. Aber die Granate machte nichts weiter als auf der schweren Panzerung zu explodieren und Anoth ein wenig zum stolpern zu bringen. Dann antwortete Anoth mit einem weiteren Energieball. Dieser traf den panzer genau frontal und detonierte so, dass der Turm aus den Panzer geschleudert wurde und neben diesen zum liegen kam. Danach fing Anoth an Feuer auf die Rocket Soldaten zu speien, die versuchten ihn mit ihren Gewehren etwas an zu tun. Nicht das denen das irgendetwas brachte. Das blaue Feuer welches er einsetzte verbrannte diese Idioten innerhalb von Sekunden bei bis zu 4.500 Grad Celsius zu Asche und geschmolzenen Metall.

 

Aber noch bevor Anoth abheben konnte, wurde er erneut von Dialgas Signaturangriff attackiert. Dieses Mal allerdings war Anoth in der Lage den Angriff auszuweichen. Dennoch fegte ihn die Explosion beinahe von seinen Beinen. Mit einem kräftigen Flügelschlag war Anoth wieder in der Luft und begann damit Giovanni mit dutzenden von Energiebällen einzudecken. Diese allerdings waren anders als die normalen Energiebälle. Sie explodierten zwar immer noch bei Einschlag aber nun auch sobald eine gewisse Flugzeit erreicht wurde. In Fakt deckte Anoth Giovanni gerade mit Flakfeuer ein. Dieser hatte auf einmal Probleme damit in der Luft zu bleiben, als um ihn herum immer wieder Energiebälle explodierten und es ihn fast unmöglich machte zu fliegen. Ihm blieb nur eine Option und so setzte Giovanni wieder einmal Schemenkraft ein. Sekunden später war er verschwunden.

 

_Verdammter Feigling!_

 

Dann spürte er es. einen kurzen Impuls. Genau wie beim ersten Mal, als er hinter ihm wieder aufgetaucht war.

 

_Diesmal nicht!_

 

Anoth spann so schnell um seine eigene Achse, das Giovanni überhaupt keine Chance hatte zu reagieren, als er bereits von der flachen Seite der Klinge, die sich am Schwanzende von Anoths längsten Schwanz befand, getroffen wurde und hinein in ein Hochhaus geschleudert wurde. Anoth verschwendete keine Zeit und schickte Giovanni einen Energiestrahl hinterher, der das Hochhaus über ihm zum Einsturz brachte.

 

Anoth wusste genau, dass das nicht ausreichen würde um ihn zu töten. Und er sollte recht behalten. Denn nur Sekunden später wurde ihm ein Hyperstrahl entgegengeschickt. dicht gefolgt von einen Raumschlag Angriff. Beiden konnte Anoth ausweichen. Nur um dann erneut von hinten angegriffen zu werden und selbst hineinzustürzen in eines der Hochhäuser. Lange konnte sich Giovanni über seinen kleinen Sieg nicht freuen. Anoth war durch den Aufprall nur ein wenig benommen. Das aber verschwand schnell wieder und kaum war das geschehen antwortete Anoth mit einem Energiestrahl, den Giovanni gerade so ausweichen konnte. Der Strahl allerdings schoss weiter und durchschlug das Hochhaus hinter Giovanni. Dann schoss Anoth aus dem Loch heraus und ging mit seinen Krallen auf Giovanni los. Dieser hatte nun jede Menge Problem den Hieben auszuweichen. Dann aber bekam Anoth ihn mit seinen Skorpionsscheren zu packen. Anoth verschwende keine Zeit und feuerte einen Energiestrahl Giovanni direkt ins Gesicht. Zeitgleich gab er ihn mit seinen Skorpionsscheren wieder frei. Das Ergebnis war, das Giovanni, angetrieben durch den Energiestrahl, mit hohem Tempo in die Raffinerie von Vapydro City stürzte. Die Vapydro Werke. Die direkt darauf folgende Explosion riss einen der Tanks auf und setzte die komplette Raffinerie in Brand.

 

Nun ging der Kampf in der brennenden Raffinerie weiter. Anoth hatte Giovanni seiner Flugfähigkeit beraubt. Er konnte nicht mehr weg. Das Feuer hatte indessen die Werkssirene aktiviert und der Feueralarm war deutlich zu hören. Würden sich jetzt noch Arbeiter im Werk befinden, wären die nun auf der Flucht. Anoth ignorierte diesen Alarm vollständig und ging mit Krallen nun auf Giovanni los. Dieser wich aus und feuerte eine Zeitenlärm Attacke ab. Da er aber kurzbevor er diese abfeuern konnte von einen Hieb getroffen wurde traf der Strahl einen weiteren Tank und das Feuer vergrößerte sich. Inzwischen kam es im Werk zu immer mehr Explosionen. Brennendes Öl und Treibstoff ergoss sich ins Meer und setzte dieses in Brand. Schwere schwarze Rauchwolken stiegen nun über den kompletten Komplex auf. Und immer wieder erschütterten Explosionen das Gelände.

 

Mitten drin in dem Inferno ging der Kampf unvermindert weiter. Er tobte nun schon seit mehreren Minuten. Dann sah Anoth eine Öffnung in Giovannis Verteidigung und nutzte sie. Der erste Hieb durchtrennte ihn die Kehle. Der zweite Hieb durchtrennte sein Genick und der dritte Treffer trennte seinen Kopf endgültig vom Rumpf.

 

"So geht Giovannis Traum die Welt zu beherrschen zugrunde. In Feuer und Flamme." Brennendes Öl floss zu Giovannis Leiche und nur kurze Zeit später brannte sie Lichterloh. "Es ist vorbei." Anoth drehte sich um und ging hinaus aus der brennenden Raffinerie. Auch er war nicht komplett unverletzt geblieben. Seine rechten Flügel waren so schwer zugerichtet, dass sie schlaff auf den Boden herunter hingen und Anoth sie hinter sich herzog. Seine Panzerung war an verschiedenen Punkten durchbrochen worden und er blutete an verschiedenen Wunden am ganzen Körper verteilt. Als er die Raffinerie verließ, bildete sich hinter ihm eine grell leuchtende weiße Kugel. Dann erschütterte eine neue Explosion die Raffinerie. Das war die letzte Energie, die in Giovanni saß, die sich nun ihren Weg nach draußen bahnte. Das lag daran, dass als Anoth Giovanni einen Kopf kürzer machte, als dieser dabei war eine Zeitenlärm Attacke aufzuladen. Nur kam er nicht mehr dazu sie abzufeuern. Die Energie, die er da gesammelt hatte musste irgendwo hin. Die Explosion, sowie das Feuer würden dafür sorgen, das von Giovanni nichts mehr übrig blieb. Ein passendes Ende.

 

Anoth kam aus dem Flammenmeer heraus und schaute sich die Stadt an. Die letzten Kämpfe innerhalb der Stadt kamen nun zum Abschluss. Die meisten Rockets hatten ihre Waffen weggeworfen und sich ergeben, als sie sahen, dass sie umstellt waren. Es gab nur noch wenige die kämpften. Die meisten von ihnen waren fanatische Anhänger. Keiner von denen würde den nächsten Tag sehen. Der Krieg war vorbei. Team Rocket zerschlagen.

 

Am Ende des Tages war auch das letzte Widerstandsnest ausgehoben und die Kämpfe fanden ihr Ende.

 

Anoth und Kumiko fanden sich am Ende des Tages im Pokémon Center wieder, welches von den Kämpfen so gut wie unangetastet geblieben war. beide wurden von den anderen dreien behandelt. Anoth wegen den Verwundungen die er im Kampf gegen Giovanni eingesteckt hatte und Kumiko, weil sie von einer sehr starken Hyperstrahl Kombination durchbohrt worden war.

 

Das Feuer in der Raffinerie konnte erst nach fast einer Woche komplett gelöscht werden. Es sollte noch weitere zwei Wochen dauern ehe die Brandstelle im Augenschein genommen werden konnte. Was sie von Giovanni noch fanden, war nicht viel mehr als ein verkohltes Skelett. Die Raffinerie selber war komplett zerstört. Der Stadt erging es da deutlich besser. Von den vielen Wolkenkratzern waren nur drei komplett zerstört. Weitere sechs würden wohl abgerissen werden müssen. In den Vororten selbst lag die Zerstörungsquote bei etwa 50%. Durch die erfolgreiche Evakuierung allerdings waren Zivile Verluste kaum zu beklagen.

 

Von den nun bekannten fast 25.000 Kopf Starken Armee mit der Team Rocket ankam wurden fast 22.000 getötet. Der Rest wurde verwundet und/oder ist in Gefangenschaft.

 

Von den 8.000 die die Stadt verteidigten starb etwa die Hälfte. Und etwa 1.300 weitere wurden verwundet.

 

Die beiden Ranger Divisionen die geschickt wurden hatten nur wenige Verluste zu beklagen. Nur etwa 200 starben bei dem Einsatz.

 

Fast einen Monat später wurde die Ghost Division offiziell aufgelöst.

 

Nun gut zwei Monate nach dem Kampf in Vapydro und Giovannis Untergang, standen Anoth, Konoko, Kumiko, Kagami und Mitara in der Halle des Anfangs. Arceus hatte sie eingeladen um noch mal ein wenig miteinander zu reden, bevor sie aufbrachen in eine andere Dimension. oder genauer gesagt zurück in ihre Heimatdimension. Bei ihr war auch Ash Ketchum, der sich von seinen kleinen Abenteuer in der Team Rocket Forschungsbasis wieder komplett erholt hatte. Aber noch jemand war dort. Und dieser jemand war gerade im Begriff Anoth umzurennen. Nur um ihn direkt danach eine Gesichtswäsche zu verpassen.

 

"Ja ich freue mich auch dich wiederzusehen Kat." sagte Anoth der dabei versuchte irgendwie der Gesichtswäsche zu entkommen.

 

Kat war die Suicune-Prinzessin. Sie war diejenige, die die Suicune im Rat vertrat. Sie sah im Grunde genommen aus wie jede andere Suicune auch, nur das die Krone dieser Suicune umkleidet war mit Kristall. Nachdem sie auch nach mehreren Versuchen nicht aufhörte damit, fing er an sie zu kitzeln.

 

"Hey!" rief sie zwischen ihrem Gelächter. "Das ist unfair!"

 

"Ich finde das ziemlich fair." Damit griff Anoth nach einer ihrer Vorderpfoten und fing an sie genau zwischen den Ballen zu kitzeln. eine Stelle von der er wusste, dass sie dort sehr kitzlig war.

 

"Schluss! Schluss! ich ergebe mich!" rief sie darauf, wobei das eher bruchstückhaft herauskam zwischen ihrem Gelächter. Dabei versuchte sie die ganze Zeit ihre Pfote wegzuziehen. Ohne Erfolg. dann aber schließlich schaffte sie es doch. Aber auch nur weil Anoths Schraubstockgriff sich lockerte. Als sie es geschafft hatte ihre Pfote zu befreien brauchte sie ein wenig um ihr Lachen und auch ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Anoth indessen dachte an die Zeit zurück, wo er sie kennengelernt hatte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war sie noch keine Prinzessin und er auch noch nicht sehr lange in der Pokémonwelt.

 

 

**Rückblende**

 

 

Anoth war, vor nun ein paar Wochen, in die Pokémonwelt angekommen. Von dieser Welt wusste er bislang nur sehr wenig und so ließ er sich von seiner Neugierde Leiten. Etwas, das jeder Seraphim, egal ob Drago-Seraphim oder gewöhnlicher Seraphim, teilte. Eine beinahe nicht zu stillende Neugier.

 

Im Moment war er als Feuer-Elementarwolf unterwegs. Dabei hatte er eine Schulterhöhe von etwa 10m angenommen. Mit einer Flügelspannweite von insgesamt guten 80m war er wirklich nicht gerade klein. Er übte gerade den Konturenflug. Dabei flog er mit hoher Geschwindigkeit möglichst dicht am Boden. Nur befand sich Anoth gerade mitten in den Bergen. was er bei diesem Flug nicht erwartete war, das ihm plötzlich ein so kräftiger Windstoß traf, dass er in die Felswand gepresst wurde. Das Resultat war vorherzusehen.

 

Anoths linke Seite wurde in die Felsen gepresst. Das hatte zufolge, das seine linken Flügel brachen und Anoth einen äußerst unschönen Absturz hinlegte. An dessen Ende blieb er am Rande eines Gebirgssees liegen.

 

"Scheiße, was war denn das?" stöhnte Anoth. Er sollte erst sehr viel später herausfinden, dass es ein Pokémon war, welches er erschreckt hatte und dieses darauf die Windstoß Attacke angewandt hatte.

 

Nun lag Anoth mit gebrochenen linken Flügeln am Ufer des Sees und war so gut wie nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren. Das war der großen Wunde an seiner Seite geschuldet, die das Wasser nun langsam ins Schwarze verfärbte. Das lag daran, dass die Naniten das austretende Blut vernichteten. Durch diesen Prozess wurde das Blut schwarz.

 

Zeitgleich war nicht sehr weit von ihm entfernt eine Suicune unterwegs. Sie machte ihre übliche Route durch die Bergseen und nutzte dabei ihre Fähigkeiten um die Gewässer kristallklar zu halten. Etwas auf das sie sehr stolz war. Als sie nun zum nächsten See hinkam, blieb sie stehen. In dem See war etwas. Eine schwarze Substanz war darin zu erkennen.

 

_Was zum... ?!_

 

Sie untersuchte es genauer. Aber auch nachdem sie es sich genauer angeschaut hatte konnte nicht ausmachen, was es war. Also begann sie nach der Quelle zu suchen.

 

Unterdessen war Anoth dabei mit Hilfe seiner Tentakel seine gebrochenen Flügel wieder an den richtigen Ort zu bringen, während er die Seelenenergie in der Black Sun einsetzte um seine Wunde zu schließen. Ein ziemlich schmerzhafter Prozess. Aber notwendig. Anoth lag nun nicht mehr direkt am Ufer sondern etwas davon weg auf einer Wiese mit viel Sonnenschein. Genau diesen nutzte er als zusätzlichen Energieschub um die Heilung zusätzlich zu beschleunigen. Um das zu erreichen wirkten seine rechten, intakten Flügel, wie Sonnenkollektoren.

 

Er hörte ein lautes knack Geräusch als einer seiner Flügel wieder in die richtige Stellung sprang und der Knochen begann zu heilen. Die Wunde an seiner Seite war schon längst zu und hatte aufgehört zu bluten. Das wiederholte er nun mit den anderen beiden Flügeln. Aber bevor der letzte Flügel wieder in Position sprang hörte er eine Stimme, die ziemlich böse klang.

 

"Wer war das?" knurrte die Stimme. "Wer hat mein Gewässer so verunstaltet?" Anoth ließ seinen Flügel in Position schnappen. Das löste natürlich ein Knackgeräusch aus. Welches wohl auch die Quelle der Stimme mitbekam. "Komm raus und zeig dich! Ich weiß dass du da bist!" Die Stimme war eindeutig weiblich.

 

Als Anoth aufstand und sich ihr zeigte glaubte die Suicune ihren Augen nicht. vor ihr war ein enormer rot schwarzer Wolf mit drei enormen Flügelpaaren in der Form von halb gefiederten halb mit Haut gespannten Flügeln. Er hatte einen Schwanz, der mehrfach so lang war wie sein Körper. Gespickt war dieser mit sehr langen und sehr spitzen Stacheln. Diese Stacheln liefen von seinen Kopf über seinen Rücken hinunter bis zur Schwanzspitze. Auf seinen Kopf war ein langes Horn mitten auf der Stirn, das ihn ein wenig aussehen ließ wie ein Gallopa. Während an beiden Seiten des Kopfes noch zwei sehr dicke gekringelte Hörner saßen. Er war ein Seraphimianischer Feuerwolf. Aber was ihr am meisten auffiel, war seine Größe. Er war so groß, wie ein Einfamilienhaus der Menschen.

 

Bei einer Schulterhöhe von gut 10m war er fünf Mal so groß wie sie und auch gut drei Mal so groß wie Arceus selbst. Auf einmal kam sich die Suicune sehr klein vor. War doch allein sein Maul groß genug um sie mit einem einzigen Biss zu verschlingen.

 

"Ähm... Ich... Ich... Äh...." sie ging mehrere Schritte zurück, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen vor Angst, und musste dabei mit sich selbst kämpfen um nicht sofort abzuhauen.

 

"Du wolltest wissen wer den See verunreinigt hat." Das war mehr ein Statement als eine Frage.

 

Die Suicune konnte nur nicken.

 

"Tja. Das war ich." Gab Anoth zu, während er sich vor ihr auf den Bauch legte. Damit erschien er für sie nicht mehr ganz so groß. Was dafür sorgte, das sich die Suicune vor ihm ein wenig entspannte. Aber sie war immer noch auf der Hut. "Ich bin hier abgestürzt als mich eine Windböe in die Felswand gepresst hat." Mit diesen Worten deutete er auf die Stelle, wo er zum liegen kam.

 

_Ja, das ist irgendwie eindeutig._ Dachte die Suicune, als sie sich die Spuren ansah, für die sie vorher noch keine Erklärung für hatte. Es gab einfach kein Pokémon welches groß genug war um diese Spuren hervorzurufen. Mit Ausnahme von eines. Aber das lebte im Ozean und nicht an Land. _Moment mal hat er nicht gesagt, er wäre verletzt gewesen?_

 

Damit fiel ihr Blick zurück auf Anoth. Sie betrachtete ganz genau die Flügel auf seiner linken Seite und konnte noch Reste des Blutes entdecken, genauso wie in seinen Pelz. Er hatte nicht gelogen. Aber dieser Fakt warf eine andere Frage auf. Warum war sein Blut schwarz? Genau diese Frage stellte sie ihm auch. Nachdem sie es schaffte sich entsprechend zusammenzureißen um die Frage überhaupt stellen zu können.

 

"Das liegt daran, dass mein Blut sich zersetzt sobald es austritt." Technisch gesehen nicht unbedingt eine Lüge, aber auch nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Es waren die Naniten, die das Blut zerlegten. Es zerlegte sich nicht von alleine. Anoth hob seinen Schwanz und hielt dessen Spitze ins Wasser. Nun geschah etwas, was dafür sorgte, das die Suicune überrascht in Richtung See schauen lies. Der ganze See fing an in einem unnatürlichen Licht zu leuchten und als das Licht verschwand war keine Spur mehr von der schwarzen Substanz zu finden. Auch der Strand war gereinigt. Jede einzelne Spur war verschwunden. Diese Aktion sorgte dafür, dass sie sich noch lange unterhielten. Am Ende fand sich die Suicune genau zwischen Anoths Vorderbeinen wieder, wo sie eingeschlafen war. Die Nacht verlief ruhig. Aber am nächsten Morgen erwartete die beiden eine unangenehme Überraschung. Anoth war aufgestanden um ein paar Beeren zu suchen als sie kamen.

 

"Hey Joe. Wie viel würden wir für die da kriegen?"

 

"Für den Pelz einer Suicune? bestimmt einige Zehntausend."

 

Wilderer. Anoth konnte nicht nur den Schuss hören und das Blut riechen, sondern mit seinen feinen Ohren auch hören, was sie sagten.

 

_Oh nein._

 

Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg zurück. als er sich den Waldrand näherte war es ihm bereits klar mit was er es zu tun hatte. Vier Wilderer näherten sich einer zum Glück nur angeschossenen Suicune. Genau diese Suicune war es auch, die als erste erlebte was geschieht wenn ein Seraphimianischer Feuerwolf wütend wird.

 

Einer der Wilderer war dabei sein Gewehr erneut auf die am Boden liegende Suicune zu richten. Er wollte gerade abfeuern, da kam Anoth raus aus den Wald. Was die vier Wilderer nun zu Gesicht bekamen hätte auch aus einen Horrorfilm kommen können. Eine gewaltige wolfsähnliche Kreatur, eingehüllt in Flammen und dicken schwarzen Rauch raste aus dem Wald. Bevor sie Zeit hatten zu reagieren war der mit dem Gewehr bereits in dessen Maul. Eine Sekunde später wurde er von einem Flammenwerfer zu Asche verbrannt. Genau wie ein weiterer der Wilderer der das Pech hatte den Flammenwerfer im Weg zu stehen. Die anderen beiden hatten indessen die Beine in die Hand genommen und versuchten sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Gegen ein Wesen, das deutlich schneller war als sie eine vergebene Mühe. Der erste der beiden wurde von Anoth einfach mit der Pfote in den Boden gerammt während der letzte von Anoths Maul gepackt wurde, in die Luft geschleudert wurde, nur um dann mit Hilfe eines Feuerballs zu Asche reduziert zu werden. Kaum war das geschehen, verbrannte er auch die Überreste desjenigen, den er in den Boden gerammt hatte, zu Asche. Später sollte sich herausstellen, dass diese vier Wilderer von der Polizei schon eine ganze Zeit gesucht wurden. Was für ein Pech. Denn ihre Leichen würde nie jemand finden.

 

Nun aber hatte Anoth etwas Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich um die Asche von ein paar wertlosen Wilderern zu kümmern. Anoth rannte zurück zur Suicune. Als er begann sie zu untersuchen war ihm schnell klar, dass ihre Verletzung schlimmer war als angenommen. Die Kugel hatte ihre Lunge durchbohrt und sie hustete Blut aus. Anoth nahm seine Menschliche Form an. Das einzige Anzeichen, dass die Suicune das sah, war das sich ihre Augen vor Überraschung weiteten.

 

Anoth kniete sich neben ihr und hielt seine Hand auf die Wunde drauf. Dann fing er an etwas zu murmeln in einer Sprache, die sie nicht verstand. Der Effekt aber war eindeutig. Ihre Atmung wurde ruhiger und tiefer, als ihre Lunge heilte und sich das Blut aus der Lunge verzog. Was auch immer er da einsetzte war weit effektiver als die Heilfähigkeiten, die die Pokémon besaßen. Nur wenig später war von der Wunde nicht mehr viel mehr übrig, als von Blut verschmutztes Fell.

 

Die Wunde war zwar nun zu, aber die Suicune war bewusstlos. Eine kurze Überprüfung, nur um auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen, bestätigte ihn, das sie außer Lebensgefahr war. Aber er konnte sie nicht einfach hier liegen lassen. So nahm Anoth wieder die Form eines Seraphimianischen Feuerwolfs an, nahm sie behutsam in sein Maul und trug sie zu einer Höhle, die er bei der Beerensuche gesehen hatte. Anoth wusste, dass sie für die nächsten zwei Tage mindestens noch schmerzen spüren würde. Die Wunde war zu. Aber die Nerven und Fleisch waren immer noch gereizt.

 

Das wäre für Anoth kein Problem zu versorgen, wenn er mehr über diese Spezies wüsste. Aber das würde mit der Zeit kommen. Im Moment waren ein paar Schmerzen immer noch besser als tot zu sein. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf den Boden der zum Glück unbewohnten Höhle ab und ging wieder hinaus, verwandelte sich zurück in seine Menschliche Gestalt und kam Minuten später mit einer Ladung Feuerholz zurück. Ein kurzer Flammenstoß später und Anoth hatte ein prasselndes Feuer in der Höhle. Es wurde so langsam aber sicher Dunkel. Und mit der Dunkelheit kam die Kälte. Aber das Feuer brauchte er nicht um die Höhle zu wärmen, das konnte er genug als Feuerwolf. Er brauchte das Feuer um ihr einen kleinen Trank zu brauen, der ihr helfen würde ein wenig schneller wieder auf ihren Pfoten zu stehen. Er kannte durch den Heilzauber, den auf sie angewendet hatte, genug von ihr um zu wissen, dass dieser Trank ihr helfen würde. Anoth öffnete seine Lagerdimension und holte dort ein Gestell für den Kessel, den Kessel selbst sowie die nötigen Zutaten hervor. Hinzukamen einige Beeren, die den Effekt des Tranks noch verstärkten. Und ein Kraut welches er bei einem kurzen Besuch in einer anderen Parallelwelt sammelte. Dieses hatte sich in Laufe der Zeit als ein wahres Universalkraut erwiesen und fand fast überall Anwendung. Vor allen aber bei Heiltränken jeglicher Art. Anoth hatte zuhause mehrere Gewächshäuser voll von dem Kraut, wo er es heranzüchtete.

 

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später war der Trank fertiggebraut. Dieser Trank zählte zu den einfachsten zu brauenden Tränken. Aber während Anoth nun dabei war diesen Trank der Suicune mit Hilfe eines Schlauchs einzuflößen war Kira, das grüne Alicorn dabei, noch mehrere weitere Dosen des Tranks zu brauen. Man wusste nie, wann er den mal brauchen würde. Es war besser daher etwas davon auf Lager zu haben. Eine Stunde später und Kira war mit den brauen fertig und war nun dabei die Feuerstelle zu entfernen. Unterdessen hatte Anoth etwas warmes Wasser gemacht und hatte das Fell der Suicune vom verkrusteten Blut gereinigt. Kurze Zeit später lag Anoth in Feuerwolfgestalt in der Höhle. Kira lag unter einen der Flügel. Die Suicune unter den anderen. Frieren musste diese Nacht keiner.

 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde die Suicune durch Anoth geweckt. Dieser war in seiner Menschlichen Form, hatte sich am Höhleneingang auf einen Felsen gesetzt und seine Panflöte hervorgeholt auf der er nun spielte.

 

"Was ist da für eine Melodie?" fragte die Suicune, als er fertig war mit dem spielen.

 

"Conquest of Paradise. So heißt der Titel." antwortete Anoth.

 

"Seid wann spielst du?"

 

"Schon seit sehr langer Zeit." antwortete Anoth. "Ich wechsele immer mal wieder die Instrumente. Mal Gitarre, mal Panflöte, dann Klavier oder auch mal eine Orgel. Nur sind die beiden zuletzt genannten zu groß um sie auf einer Reise mitzunehmen."

 

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

 

"Wie geht es dir?"

 

"Besser." sagte die Suicune und setzte sich nun neben Anoth hin. "Die Wunde schmerzt noch etwas. Aber nichts unerträgliches."

 

"Das wird sie auch noch ein wenig länger tun. Es sollte aber schon bald verschwinden."

 

Das war der Anfang von einer sehr langen Freundschaft. Was die Polizei anging. Die erklärten die Wilderer ein paar Jahre später für tot. Sie fanden nie heraus was mit ihnen geschah.

 

 

**Ende der Rückblende**

 

 

Anoth erwartete noch eine weitere Überraschung. Das Absol, welches seine beiden Absidian und seine Absidronan das Leben gerettet hatten war hier. Inklusive ihrer beiden kleinen.

 

"Wen bringt ihr denn da mit?"

 

"Wir haben sie damals ein einer Höhle gefunden. Genauer gesagt davor." Antwortete Galeyna, die Absidronan. "Ich habe verhindert, dass ein herumfliegendes Geschütz sie einfach unter sich zermalmt."

 

"Und warum ist sie nun hier?" fragte Anoth, als er zu der Absol herüberschaute, die nun auf den Boden saß mit den beiden Jungen rechts und links neben ihr. 'Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass die das wollen, von dem ich denke was sie wollen.'

 

'Doch genau das.' antworte die Absidronan telepathisch. "Sie haben mich oder besser uns gefragt, ob sie uns begleiten dürften."

 

"Und warum?"

 

"Ähm..." Anoths Blick fiel auf die Absol und dann zurück auf die Absidronan. Die grinste ihn nur an, als Antwort auf die stille Frage. "Diese Frage möchte ich gerne selbst beantworten." sie wirkte ein wenig schüchtern.

 

"Nur zu." sagte Anoth.

 

"Mein Partner verschwand vor einiger Zeit, als er jagen gehen wollte. Seitdem habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Ich versuche nun irgendwie meine beiden kleinen durchzubringen. aber der Faktor, das eine von ihnen eine ungewöhnliche Färbung hat macht das nicht leicht."

 

Anoth schaute sich die beiden kleinen an. Und tatsächlich. Eine der beiden kleinen hatte eine etwas rötlichere Färbung im Gesicht als normal und auch war das Fell leicht rötlich gefärbt. Allerdings war der wirklich nur sehr schwach ausgebildet. Er konnte bereits ahnen worauf das hinauslief. Und wenn das stimmte erklärte das auch, warum sie leicht unterernährt aussahen. Schillernde Pokémon werden oftmals von den anderen, normal farbenden Pokémon, als ein böses Omen angesehen. Einen Aberglauben, den Arceus schon lange bekämpfte aber der leider nur sehr schwer auszurotten war. Es gab zwar nicht mehr viele von ihnen aber es gab sie noch nach wie vor. Und die größte Konzentration von ihnen befand sich in der Region von Einall. Dann gab es da auch noch einen Kult, denn Anoth zwei Jahre vor den Krieg ausgehoben hatte, als er auf ihn bei einer Ruinenerkundung getroffen war. Er nannte sich selbst die "Schwarze Triangel". Einen Kult, der es liebte schillernde Pokémon zu Opfern in irgendwelchen Ritualen. Zum Glück gab es den nicht mehr. Aber Anoth hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch.

 

"War dein Partner ein schillerndes Absol?" Anoth musste die Frage stellen. Das Gefühl ließ ihn einfach nicht los.

 

"Ja." bestätigte die andere Absol und fuhr dann mit ihrer Geschichte fort. "In unsere nähe gab es mehrere weitere Absol. Als er mich eines Tages mit meinen beiden kleine sah, wie wir draußen spielten rief er irgendetwas von Missgeburt und griff einfach an. Nicht mich. Sondern er ging einfach auf meine kleinen los. Ich konnte ihn damals abwehren. Aber er hat mir ohne Umschweife gesagt, dass er beim nächsten Mal nicht nur sie sondern uns alle drei töten würde. Nach der Begegnung haben wir uns eine andere Höhle gesucht. Seitdem traue ich mich kaum noch die kleinen alleine zu lassen. Ich muss Angst haben, dass er uns wieder findet." Sie wollte weiterreden. Aber sie wurde durch Anoth gestoppt, der ihr eine Hand auf ihren Kopf legte.

 

"Ich weiß was du meinst. Dieser verdammte Aberglaube macht einen das Leben zur Hölle."

 

"Das ist noch nicht alles. Bei unserer anderen Höhle gab es auch andere Pokémon, die es auf uns abgesehen hatten. Und ich habe zwei Wochen, nachdem wir dort Unterschlupf gesucht haben Typen mit merkwürdigen Kutten gesehen, die eine Kette Trugen mit einer schwarzen Triangel." Das brachte bei Anoth effektiv die Alarmglocken zum läuten.

 

"Wann war das?" das war Kumikos Frage.

 

"Mein Partner verschwand vor etwa 3 Monaten. Und wo ich diese merkwürdigen Typen gesehen habe das war vor etwa 2 Monaten."

 

"Diesen bin ich vor etwa sechs Wochen überm weg gelaufen. Ich denke es ist unnötig zu erwähnen, dass es sie nicht mehr gibt. Und was dein Gemahl angeht..." sie ließ eine Pause entstehen. "Es gibt wohl keinen einfachen Weg es auszudrücke. Er ist tot."

 

Die Absol ließen ihren Kopf sinken. "Ich habe es gewusst." Sie flüsterte so leise, das nur Anoth es hören konnte. "Ich habe es gespürt." Sie fing an leise zu weinen und wurde von Anoth umarmt. "Ich möchte meine kleinen nicht auch noch verlieren."

 

"Ganz ruhig. Ganz ruhig." versuchte Anoth sie zu beruhigen. "Du wirst sie nicht verlieren."

 

Es dauerte einige Minuten ehe sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Auch die Suicune Prinzessin war hinzugekommen und half Anoth dabei sie zu trösten.

 

"Soll das heißen. Du nimmst uns auf?"

 

"Ja."

 

"Kann ich auch mit?" Das kam in diesen Fall von der Suicune Prinzessin.  


"Hast du nicht hier noch Pflichten?" fragte Anoth. Dieses Mal aber war es Arceus die ihm antwortete.

 

"Nein. Sie hat sich entschlossen ihren Titel an eine andere Suicune abzugeben."

 

"Bist du dir Sicher, dass du das möchtest?" fragte Anoth die Suicune noch einmal.

 

"Ja." antwortete sie.

 

"Nun gut." Anoth gab sich geschlagen. Sie hatte diesen Blick, bei den Anoth wusste, dass jede Diskussion sinnlos war. Sie hatte sich schon lange entschieden.

 

"Wann wollt ihr los?" das war Arceus Frage.

 

"In ein paar Stunden." war Anoths Antwort. "Zuerst noch habe ich ein paar weitere Schattenbiester aufzunehmen." Das brachte die Suicune genauso wie die Absol und ihre beiden kleinen zum grinsen. Shira und Ari, die beiden Reshiram, waren schon lange aufgenommen worden.

 

Es wurden noch verschiedene weitere Themen besprochen. darunter kam auch zur Sprache, wer die neue Suicune Prinzessin werden sollte. Kats Antwort auf die Frage überraschte Anoth. Sie hatte den Titel weitergegeben an eine schillernde Suicune. Die Tochter der Wächterin von Coronia City. Eine ebenfalls schillernde Suicune.

 

Die Übergabe des Titels war denkbar einfach. Die beiden Suicune hielten ihre Kronen aneinander und sagten letztendlich nur, dass die eine den Titel aufgab und die andere diesen annahm. Das war's auch schon.

 

Einige Stunden später und sie waren vor einen der vielen Eingänge zur Halle des Anfangs. Diese hatte nämlich in jeder Region einen Eingang. Das machte es leichter sie zu erreichen.

 

"Wir werden weiter gegen diesen Aberglauben ankämpfen." bestätigte die neue Suicune Prinzessin. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er noch einmal Fuß fasst hier."

 

"Es wird Zeit für uns zu gehen." sagte Anoth.

 

"Gute Reise noch."

 

"Passt auf euch auf."

 

"Machen wir."

 

Mit diesen Worten nahm Anoth seine Drago-Seraphim Gestalt an und hob ab um sich den anderen anzuschließen, die bereits in der Luft kreisten und nur noch auf ihn warteten.

 

'Wir können los.' bestätigte Mitara noch einmal.

 

'Dann wollen wir mal.' Mit diesen Worten sammelte sich Energie in Anoths Maul. Welche er kurz darauf in einen Strahl hinausschoss. Dier Strahl öffnete ein Portal mitten in der Luft. Die Ränder des Portals leuchteten in allen möglichen Farben und sie begannen auch sofort damit hindurch zufliegen. Nach einen letzten Runde über die versammelten Pokémon flog auch Anoth durch das Portal welches sich hinter ihm wieder verschloss. Die Drago-Seraphim hatten die Pokémonwelt wieder verlassen.

 

 

**Seraphimia**

 

Heimatplanet der Drago-Seraphim und Regierungssitz

 

**Talaéako Dimension;** **Sigma Librae Galaxie; Zeta Arcturus System; Zeta Arcturus VI**

 

 

Seraphimia. Heimatwelt der Drago-Seraphim und Regierungssitz der Seraphimianischen Allianz. Eingeschlossen in einer enormen Dyson-Sphäre war dieser Planet einer der wenigen, die es noch im System gab. In der Galaxie der Seraphimianischen Allianz gab es insgesamt 14 dieser riesigen Konstrukte.

 

Der Planet selbst kreiste, zusammen mit seinen vier Monden, schon seit ewiger Zeit um eine Sonne herum, die schon lange nicht mehr die seine war. Diese Sonne war künstlich. Der Planet selbst war etwa 25% größer als die Erde. Auf diesen Planteten, der er Erde gar nicht mal so unähnlich war, befand sich der Palast. Anoths Wohnsitz, den er nur relativ selten aufsucht. Anoth war in diesen Fall hier, weil er von hier aus auch in die Pokémonwelt gesprungen war. Zu Anfang nur um dort Urlaub zu machen. Nun war er zurück. Und wurde empfangen geheißen von jemanden von den er im Moment eigentlich kein verlangen hatte zu sehen.

 

"WO WARST DU?!" Das war die Stimme von Miana. Sie hatte den Befehl über Anoths persönliche Leibgarde. Sie war auch eine Drago-Seraphim und im Moment ziemlich schlecht gelaunt. Sie stand in ihrer Menschlichen Gestalt vor Anoth, der mit 10m Schulterhöhe weit über sie stand. Und doch schaffte sie es Anoth zum zusammenzucken zu bringen.

 

"Was ist denn? Dir ist schon bekannt, dass ich eigentlich Urlaub habe, oder?"

 

"Hatte."

 

"Hatte?"

 

"Ja. Dein Urlaub endete von vor einer Minute." dabei grinste sie.

 

"Ha ha sehr komisch." sagte Anoth und rollte dabei nicht nur seine Augen sondern nahm auch seine Menschliche Gestalt an. "Mal Ernsthaft jetzt. Warum will der Rat mich sehen?" Anoth arbeite schon zulange mit ihr zusammen um das nicht zu sehen.

 

Anoth erwartete ein langer Arbeitstag.

 

Der Rat selbst bestand aus Vertretern der Kolonien sowie verschiedenster Rassen, die in der Seraphimianischen Allianz Vereinigt wurden. Jeder der Ratsmitglieder hatte eine eigene Gondel, die in die Mitte der Halle mit Anti-Gravitationstechnologie fliegen konnte. Der Herrscher selbst saß in einer eigenen größeren Gondel genau in der Mitte der Halle. Das war Anoth sein Platz. Den ganzen Tag tagte der Rat. Besprochen wurden verschiedenste Dinge. Aber wie jede Ratssitzung, so fand auch diese irgendwann ihr Ende.

 

Ein Ergebnis der Sitzung war erwähnenswert. Anoth selbst übergab die Kontrolle des Rates an Mitara, Konoko, Kagami und Kumiko. damit er selbst in Richtung der Avalon Galaxie aufbrechen konnte. Sollten wichtige Ratssitzungen stattfinden würde Anoth per Hologramm zugeschaltet werden.

 

Als der Rat aber den Grund für den Aufbruch in Richtung der Avalon Galaxie erfuhren bestanden sie darauf, das Anoth die Camelot inklusive ihrer Begleitflotte mitnahm. Die Camelot war ein enormes Stadtschiff in der Form einer Schneeflocke mit einem Durchmesser von gut 900km. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Sie bestanden auch darauf, das Anoth eine Panzerwelt mitnahm. Eine Panzerwelt war ein Konstrukt von der Größe eines Planeten. Eine Miniatur Dyson-Sphäre, die in der Mitte eine künstliche Sonne besaß. Durchmesser: Etwa 12.000km.

 

Wie sehr Anoth auch versuchte das abzulehnen und nur eine Scout Flotte mitzunehmen umso mehr bestanden die Ratsmitglieder darauf. Am Ende gab Anoth nach. Naja etwas Positives hatte es schon. Er sollte sie mitnehmen in die Galaxie. Danach aber konnte er entscheiden mit welchen Schiff er fortfahren würde. Das musste allerdings nicht bedeuten, das Anoth es gefiel, das sie ihn das aufgebrummt hatten. Aber der Rat hatte entschieden und er hatte letzen Endes zugestimmt. Jetzt musste er damit Leben.

 

"Und wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte Kagami, als er zurück war.

 

"Das wisst ihr doch schon längst." antwortete Anoth müde und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen.

 

"Wann brichst du auf?"

 

"Morgen."

 

"ABER NICHT OHNE MICH!"

 

_Oh je._

 

"ICH SOLL FÜR DEINE SICHERHEIT SORGEN! ERZÄHL MIR MAL WIE ICH DAS MACHEN SOLL, WENN DU NICHT DA BIST?!"

 

"Musst du unbedingt so brüllen, Miana?" fragte Anoth, der sich seine nun klingelnden Ohren rieb.

 

"Du scheinst mich ja sonst nicht zu hören." sie stand vor ihm mit verschränkten Armen.

 

"Habe ich jetzt hierbei überhaupt ein Mitspracherecht?" Die Antwort auf die Frage kam im Chor.

 

"NEIN!"

 

Anoth nahm die Hände hoch. Und gab sich ihnen geschlagen. Der Rest der Nacht verlief Ruhig. Auch wenn schlafen nicht die Hauptbeschäftigung war.

 

Anoth befand sich am nächsten Morgen, nachdem er sich von Konoko, Kagami, Kumiko und Mitara verabschiedet hatte, auf der Brücke der _Camelot_. Die Brücke der _Camelot_ war aufgebaut wie das Kommandozentrum eines Alteranischen Stadtschiffs. Nur deutlich größer. Anoth saß im Moment im Hauptkontrollstuhl, der sich im hinteren Teil der Brücke befand. Vor ihm eine Holografische Karte der Galaxie, an der er gerade die Hyperraum Route plante.

 

Von der Sigma Librae Galaxie zur Avalon Galaxie waren es gute 18 Millionen Lichtjahren. Diese würden sie mit einer Geschwindigkeit von etwa 40LJ/s zurücklegen. Das bedeutete eine Transitzeit im Hyperraum von etwa 125 Stunden oder 5 Tage und 5 Stunden. Im Moment befanden sie sich noch innerhalb der Dyson Sphäre. Und Anoth wartete darauf, dass sich das letzte Schiff der Flotte zu ihnen gesellte. Erst dann würde er aufbrechen. Einige Minuten später, war es dann soweit.

 

"Alle Schiffe vollzählig und melden grün." Das kam nun von der Schiffs A.I. der _Camelot_. Ihr Name war Sivath und ihr Avatar hatte die Gestalt eines Drachen.

 

"Gut." sagte Anoth. "Alle Schiffe sollen sich bereit machen die Dyson-Sphäre zu verlassen."

 

"Flotte bestätigt."

 

"Kurs auf Öffnung 18B setzen." Die Öffnung 18B war eine von nur vier Öffnungen in der Dyson-Sphäre, die groß genug waren, das eine Panzerwelt sie passieren konnte. Wenige Minuten später hatten die Schiffe die Öffnung erreicht und Anoth konnte in den Holografischen Monitoren sehen, wie das Tor sich wie eine Iris öffnete, die das 20.000 km durchmessende Loch verschloss. Da die Brücke des Stadtschiffs sich im schiffsinneren befand gab es keinen direkten Blick nach draußen. Das war bei allen Seraphimschiffen gleich. Der Blick nach draußen ins All erfolgte ausschließlich durch Holografische Monitore.

 

"Alle Schiffe haben die Öffnung passiert."

 

"Sehr gut." Die Monitore Zeigten, wie sich die Iris hinter ihnen wieder schloss. "Bereitmachen für Hyperraum."

 

"Sprung in 5...

 

"4...

 

"3...

 

"2...

 

"1...

 

"Sprung!" vor der Flotte öffneten sich große blaue Portale. kurz darauf waren die Schiffe darin verschwunden. Anoth brachte den Kontrollstuhl in seine aufrechte Position und stand auf.

 

"Captain Whitefang. Ich übergebe ihnen hiermit das Kommando."

 

"Verstanden. Übernehme das Kommando." bestätigte Captain Whitefang. Er war ein älterer Seraph. Dieser nahm nun auch direkt in den Kontrollstuhl Platz.

 

"Ich bin in meinem Quartier." Mit diesen Worten verließ Anoth die Brücke und begab sich zum nächsten Transporter. Ein lichtblitz später und Anoth verließ den Transporter am Eingang zu seinem Privaten Quartier. Hinter ihm ging der Transporter ein weiteres mal. Anoth musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen wer das war. Deshalb ging er unbeirrt weiter.

 

"Du grübelst doch über etwas."

 

"Ja, Miana, das tue ich." sagte Anoth.

 

"Du fragst dich warum der Rat dir eine so große Flotte mitgegeben hat." Das war mehr ein Statement als eine Frage.

 

"Ja. Warum haben die mir genug Schiffe und Personal mitgegebenen, das ich einen Krieg ganz alleine führen kann?" Anoth erreichte den Eingang zu seinen Privatgemächern. Die beiden Wachen vor der Tür salutierten, schritten zur Seite und Anoth, gefolgt von Miana, trat ein.

 

"Die wollen wahrscheinlich nur sichergehen, dass, wenn du dieses Mal Ärger bekommst, du auch das richtige Mittel dafür hast mit diesen fertig zu werden."

 

"Nur um das Mal klar zu stellen. Ich suche den Ärger nicht. Er sucht mich."

 

"Ja klar. Rede dir das nur selber ein."

 

"Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?"

 

"Das jedes Mal wenn du irgendwo hin unterwegs bist, du jemanden überm Weg läufst, gegen den du letzten Endes einen Krieg führst."

 

"So schlimm ist das nun auch nicht."

 

"So schlimm ist es doch!" Sie hatten das Wohnzimmer erreicht. "Wer ist denn das?" fragte Miana, als sie die Anthromorphe Kleoparda bemerkte, die sich auf einen der sehr gemütlich aussehenden Sofas hingelegt hatte und schlief. Sie war komplett Nackt. Anoth und seine Schattenbiester hatten in diesen Bezug eine einfache Regelung. Waren sie unter sich konnten sie herumlaufen wie es ihnen passte. Ob mit oder ohne Textilien, das war Anoth komplett egal. Aber waren sie draußen in der Öffentlichkeit war Kleidung ein Muss. Zumindest wenn sie in Anthromorpher oder Menschlicher Form unterwegs waren.

 

"Das ist Lana." sagte Anoth. "Sie war das erste Pokémon, welches ich damals gefangen hatte. Nach ein paar Jahren dann wurde sie zu einen der Schattenbiester. Zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Lena." Anoth ging herüber zum Sofa und versuchte Lana zu wecken. Seine einzige Antwort darauf war, dass sie sich umdrehte und weiterschlief. Nun drehte sie ihn ihren Rücken zu. Kurzzeitig spielte Anoth mit den Gedanken ihr mit seinen scharfen Krallen in ihren Hintern zu pieken. Nur um sich zu erinnern, wie das beim letzten Mal ausging. Da er keine Lust hatte als Kratzbaumersatz herzuhalten begann er stattdessen ihr über ihren Rücken zu streichen. Das hatte auch den Effekt, dass sie aufwachte und sich, nachdem sie sich einmal gegähnt und gestreckt hatte, hinsetzte.

 

"Musstest du mich unbedingt wecken?" Sie klang komplett verschlafen.

 

"Warum warst du überhaupt auf dem Sofa?"

 

"Lena und ich haben Trainiert. Lena ist dann unter die Dusche und ich ... ich bin hier eingenickt." gab sie kleinlaut zu.

 

"Nun, das Bad ist frei, du..." Weiter kam Anoth nicht, da war sie bereits im Bad verschwunden. Anoth schüttelte nur amüsiert seinen Kopf.

 

"Interessantes Mädel."

 

"Und eine sehr gute Kämpferin." sagte Anoth. "Aber zurück zum Punkt." Anoth setzte sich hin und aktivierte die Holografische Projektor Funktion des Tisches. Dieses Holobild zeigte nun die Flotte, wie sie im Hyperraum war. "Gehen wir die Schiffe durch, die sie uns mitgegeben haben." Auf der Seite des Holobilds begann eine Liste sich zu zeigen.

 

1x Panzerwelt: _Malaka_

1x Stadtschiff: Länder-Klasse: _Camelot_

2x Sektorschiffe: Imlara Klasse: _Typhoon_ und _Liberator_

2x Stadtschiffe: Bundesland Klasse: _Aramore_ und _Bredon_

1x Großschlachtschiff: Sovereign Klasse: _Sovereign_

10x Schlachtschiffe: Saroya Klasse

1x Gate-Schiff

1x Sternenschmiede

20x Dreadnoughts

60x Seraphimianische Aurora Klasse

200x Fregatten diverser Typen

120x Kreuzer diverser Typen

 

Summe: 419

 

Diverse weitere angedockte Schiffe. Siehe erweiterte Liste für Details.

 

"Sie haben mir also 419 Schiffe mitgegeben." sagte Anoth. "Denken die wirklich, dass ich so viele brauche? Und das für eine Mission, die im Moment nicht viel mehr ist als eine Erkundungsmission?"

 

"Sie wollten wohl einfach auf Nummer Sicher gehen." sagte Miana mit einen Schulterzucken.

 

"Sie haben mir genug mitgegeben für einen Außenposten. Also baue ich auch einen." sagte Anoth und veränderte das Bild auf die Karte der Avalon Galaxie. "Die Frage ist nur, wo?"

 

"Ich glaube hier wäre ein passender Ort. Er wurde bei einem Sektorscan von vor 2 Millionen Jahren entdeckt." Miana machte ein paar Eingaben und ein Sektor am Rand der Galaxie wurde heran gezoomt. "Ein Klasse 3 Stern, der von 2 Gasriesen und 1 Planten der Klasse K umkreist wird."

 

"Klasse K?" sagte Anoth nachdenklich. "Bei dem könnten wir das Terraforming leicht durchführen. Und die Panzerwelt könnten wir auch verbergen als zusätzlichen Planeten, oder..." Anoth schaute sich die Gasriesen genauer an. Sie waren weit größer, als normal. "Wir könnten sie auch als einen Mond von einen der Gasriesen ausgeben."

 

"Das habe ich mir auch gedacht."

 

"Ist der eine der Gasriesen ein heißer Jupiter?" fragte sich Anoth, als er sich das Hologramm des Systems anschaute und ihn auffiel wie dicht einer der Gasriesen seinen Stern war. "Sivath kannst du mir das bestätigen?" Der Avatar der A.I. erschien auf dem Tisch.

 

"Bestätige. Es handelt sich um einen heißen Jupiter."

 

"Sehr schön. Dann haben wir auch einen Platz für unsere Raffinerie gefunden." sagte Anoth und betrachtete erneut die Liste der Schiffe. "Warum haben die mir eine Sternenschmiede mitgegeben?" Die Sternenschmiede war im Grunde genommen eine Hochleistungsschiffswerft. Sie verwendete, die von der Sonne ständig ausgestoßenen Solaren Winde und verwendete die Materie von dienen zum Schiffbau. "Ist auch egal. Sie bleibt fürs erste in der Panzerwelt _Malaka_ angedockt."

 

"Wohin hast du eigentlich den jetzigen Kurs hingesetzt?"

 

"10 Minuten außerhalb der Milchstraße." antwortete Anoth. Das waren etwa 24.000 Lichtjahre. "Von dort aus wollte ich ein paar Sonden hineinschicken ins System. Und erst wenn die grünes Licht geben mit der Flotte ins System springen."

 

"Was erwartest du dort vorzufinden?"

 

"Im Idealfall ein leeres und unbewohntes System."

 

Die nächsten fünf Tage bestanden hauptsächlich aus Planungen, Übungskämpfen, Training und verschiedenster anderer Tätigkeiten. Nicht wenige davon im Schlafzimmer.

 

Dann kam die ersehnte Meldung.

 

"Wir verlassen den Hyperraum in dreißig Minuten." Das war die Stimme der Schiffs A.I. über die internen Lautsprecher.

 

"Dann begebe ich mich wohl mal in Richtung Brücke." sagte Anoth. Neben ihn lagen zwei Suicune in ihrer Menschlichen Gestalt, die noch schliefen. Nur die dritte war wach.

 

"Wir sind also da?"

 

"Ja."

 

"Hol uns auf die schattenebene. Ich will weiterschlafen." kam die verschlafene Stimme von eine der anderen beiden. Anoth zuckte mit den Schultern und machte genau das. Grantige Suicune am Morgen bringt dir nur Kummer und sorgen. Deshalb mach lieber was sie möchten.

 

Nun aber hatte er noch ein anderes Problem. Die Khajiit, die sich noch immer an ihn kuschelte, war kein Schattenbiest sondern eine von seinen Konkubinen. Sie musste Anoth irgendwie anders wecken. Und er wusste auch schon wie.

 

Das mit den Khajiit war eine interessante Story. Anscheinend hatte es ein relativ kleiner Trupp von ihnen geschafft einen ihre Dädra Fürsten so sehr zu verärgern, das er sie in eine andere Dimension verbannt hatte. Es war interessant anzusehen, wie eine Truppe von 20 Khajiit bekleidet und bewaffnet mit Sachen, die eigentlich ins Mittelalter gehörten mitten in einer Stadt auftauchten wo fliegende Autos Alltag waren. Das war vor 6.000 Jahren.

 

Nachdem sie feststellen mussten, dass es für sie keinen Weg zurück gab versuchten sie hier ihr Leben aufzubauen. Es war interessant zu sehen, wie schnell ihnen das gelang. War doch auch der Fakt sehr hilfreich, das sie hier nicht behandelt wurden als wären sie weniger Wert als Dreck. Und wie es manch ein Biologe schon ausgedrückt hatte. Sie waren fruchtbar und haben sich vermehrt. Heute ging ihre Zahl in die Milliarden, verteilt auf mehreren Planeten. Anzutreffen waren sie in allen Bevölkerungsschichten. Ärzte, Wissenschaftler, Militär, überall.

 

Anoth legte seine Hände rechts und links der Khajiit auf ihren Rücken und strich runter zu ihren Hintern. als seine Hände die Schwanzwurzel erreicht hatten fing er an sie genau dort zu kitzeln. Einer Stelle von der er wusste, dass sie dort kitzlig war. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und die Khajiit hatte sich auf ihren Rücken gedreht um Anoths, ach so angriffslustigen Händen, zu entkommen. Was Anoth begrüßte war eine schmollende Khajiit. Allerdings war dieser Schmollmund nach einem kurzen morgendlichen Kuss schnell wieder verschwunden.

 

"Warum so früh?" Sie streckte sich im Bett. "Ist noch nicht mal 5 Uhr."

 

"Wir verlassen in etwa 25 Minuten den Hyperraum. Das heißt aufstehen."

 

"Dann muss ich ja wohl..." sie klang ziemlich verschlafen und musste sich erneut strecken, als sie auf der Bettkannte saß. Eine kurze gemeinsame Dusche, gegenseitiges abtrocknen sowie das anziehen ihrer Uniformen später, plus etwa 5 Minuten Fußweg und die beiden waren auf der Brücke angekommen. Wo Anoth sofort den direkten Weg zu einen der Nahrungsreplikatoren nahm.

 

"Kaffee, schwarz." Ein kurzes surrendes Geräusch später und eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee stand auf den Materialisationstisch. Anoth war bei seinen vielen Reisen durch die Dimensionen auf die Kaffeebohne gestoßen und hatte sie damals mitgenommen. Seitdem hat sie den Siegeszug quer durchs Seraphimianische Reich angetreten. "Sivath?"

 

"Wir verlassen den Hyperraum in 2 Minuten."

 

"Sehr schön." Anoth ging herüber zu dem Holotisch, der im hinteren Bereich des Kommandozentrums stand und ging dabei die aktuellen Berichte durch, die ihm von einen der Brückencrew auf einen PDA überreicht wurden.

 

Als er die Ergebnisse der Kampfspiele sah, konnte er nicht anders als zu seufzen. Der Grund dafür war, dass er mit einen der Brückencrew gewettet hatte und nun feststellen musste, dass er diese Wette verloren hatte.

 

Er blickte herüber zu dem besagten Lieutenant. Dieser blickte ihn nur mit einen wissenden Grinsen an. Anoth nickte nur, als Zeichen dafür das er seinen Teil der Wette einhielt.

 

"Hast du mal wieder gewettet Anoth?" Sivaths Avatar war neben Anoth auf den Tisch erschienen.

 

"Fang du nicht auch noch an."

 

Die nächste Minute verlief ruhig.

 

"Austritt aus den Hyperraum in 10..." Es entstand eine kleinere Pause.

 

"5...

 

"4...

 

"3...

 

"2...

 

"1...

 

"Verlasse Hyperraum." Auf den holografischen Fenstern verschwand die blaue Farbe vom Hyperraum und die Avalon Galaxie wurde sichtbar.

 

"Sehr gut. Dann schick mal die Sonden los." sagte Anoth. "Du weißt wohin."

 

"Verstanden." antwortete Sivath. "Sonden unterwegs." Diese Sonden hatten die Größe eines Shuttles. 10m lang, 5m breit und hoch. Ausgestattet mit Hyperraumantrieb, starken Sensoren und einer Tarnvorrichtung. Sollte jemand versuchen seine Pfoten an diese Technologie zu bekommen würden aus ihnen sehr unschöne Bomben werden.

 

"Jetzt heißt es warten." Die Sonden brauchten gut eine Stunde um die 25.000 Lichtjahre bis ins System zurückzulegen. Ihr Hyperraumantrieb war deutlich langsamer als den der Schiffe. Unterdessen war Anoth nicht untätig. Er ging diverse Berichte durch und musste auch an einer kurzen Sitzung im Rat teilnehmen. Um an diesen teilzunehmen ging er in einen speziell dafür ausgestatteten Raum. Er war pünktlich genug zurück auf der Brücke um zu hören, das die Sonden das System erreicht hätten und nun mit dem Scannen beginnen würden. Einige Minuten später lagen die Ergebnisse vor.

 

Im Grunde genommen hatte sich das System in den letzten 2 Millionen Jahren seit dem es das letzte Mal gescannt wurde kaum verändert. Der einzige erwähnenswerte unterschied war das Wrack einer alten, bereits vor Ewigkeiten aufgegebenen, Raumstation, welche um einen der Monde von einen der Gasriesen kreiste. Keine Schiffe oder ähnliches waren zu finden.

 

"Dann bring uns ins System."

 

25 Minuten später und die Flotte befand sich im System. Und Anoth war sofort damit beschäftigt die Schiffe zu verteilen. Die Panzerwelt ging wie versprochen in die Umlaufbahn um einen der Gasriesen und mimte dort einem Mond nach. Das Stadtschiff selbst ging in eine Umlaufbahn um den Klasse K Planeten.

 

Im Gegensatz zu dem was er vorher plante kam die Sternenschmiede nun doch zum Einsatz. Wenn auch nicht zum Bau von Schiffen, sondern um Material bereit zu stellen zum Bau von 6 Massiven Festungsstationen sowie einer Gatestation.

 

Die Festungsstationen waren fast 2.000 km lange sowie 500km hohe und breite Riesen. Sie wurden, gleichmäßig verteilt, am Rand des Systems Platziert. Sie waren stark genug bewaffnet um so gut wie allen, was sich ihnen entgegenstellte, die Stirn zu bieten. Auch würden sie als Basis herhalten, falls eine Dyson-Sphäre errichtet werden sollte. In diesen Fall würde die Sphäre von den Sechs Stationen aus angefangen werden zu bauen. Bis schließlich die Sphäre vollendet war. Auch wenn das gier unwahrscheinlich war, das es geschehen würde.

 

Die Gatestation war etwas anders aufgebaut. sie war ein Pilzförmiges Konstrukt. Etwa 200km hoch und an weitesten Stelle der oberen Untertasse etwa 120 km breit. Von dieser Station gingen zwei Arme aus. An dessen Ende befanden sich zwei enorme Sternentore befanden. Sie hatten einen äußeren Durchmesser von 30km und einen inneren von 24km. Sie dienten zum einen als Sternentor zur anderen Galaxie aber auch genauso als Handelsbasis. Während sich diese im Bau befand übernahm das Gate-Schiff dessen Aufgabe. Im Grunde Genommen war dieses Schiff ein 10km langes Dreieckiges Schiff mit zwei umklappbaren etwa 5km im Durchmesser messenden Gates.

 

Auch gab Anoth den Bau von einen dutzend Terraformingschiffen im Auftrag. Diese hatten den Auftrag sofort mit der Terraforming Prozedur für den Planeten zu beginnen. Das ganze würde, durch das Zeitfeld der Camelot, nur eine Woche dauern. Dann war aus den Klasse K Planet ein Klasse M geworden. Eine Gartenwelt. Parallel dazu begann der Aufbau eines Planetaren Abwehrsystems. Orbital sowie Bodengestützt.

 

Die Orbitalstationen waren jede etwa 1.000m lang und 400m breit. Bewaffnet mit Plasma Waffen sowie Hochleistungsmassenbeschleuniger Geschützen die verschiedenste Arten von Projektilen verfeuern konnten in Einstellbaren Geschwindigkeiten von 40km/s bis zu 99,9% der Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Hinzu kamen Dronen, MAB Waffen, Plasmalanzen, Torpedos, Raketen und Pulswaffen diversester Art. Geschützt wurden sie durch mehrere Schildlagen und einer mehr als ausreichende Hüllenpanzerung. Diese Stationen waren das Ergebnis von einem Krieg, der vor 4 Millionen Jahren mehrere Galaxien verwüstet hatte.

 

Die auf der Planetenoberfläche befindlichen Geschütze waren Boden-Raum Geschütze. Sie konnten alles Mögliche verfeuern von Ionen-Puls über Plasma-Puls bis hin zu einfachen kinetischen Geschossen. Geschützt wurden sie jeweils von einem Schilddom.

 

Um die ganze Sache abzurunden hatte die Kolonie auch einen Planetaren Schild, der bei Belagerung Online gebracht werden würde. Hinzu kamen separate Schilde für jede einzelne Siedlung.

 

Ein Monat war vergangen und die Gate-Station war fertiggestellt und das Gate-Schiff zurück in der Seraphimianischen Galaxie. Die Festungsstationen waren alle, bis auf die Letzte fertig. Die letzte der vier Stationen würde in 2 Tagen auch ihren Betrieb aufnehmen. Das Terraforming des Planeten war abgeschlossen und es hatte sich bereits eine kleine Kolonie darauf gebildet. Jeden Tag kamen neue Siedler hinzu. Mehrere Raffinerien hatten ihre Arbeit aufgenommen und produzierten Treibstoff für die verschiedenen Fusionsreaktor Typen, die zum Einsatz kamen. Ein stetiger Strom von Zivilschaffen kam durch das eine Tor der Gatestation, während ein anderer Strom das System durchs zweite Gate wieder verließ.

 

Was die verlassene Raumstation anging, die einen der Monde der Gasriesen umkreiste, so entpuppte sie sich als die Überreste einer Raffinerie von einer unbekannten Rasse. Allerdings war diese technologisch so dermaßen rückständig und zerstört, dass sie noch vor Ort verschrottet wurde.

 

Indessen war Anoth an Bord der _Sovereign_ und davor den Flug in Richtung Terra durchzuführen. Bei ihm waren Ashiasa, seine Khajiit Konkubine, genau so Miana. Ashiasa bediente die Sensorenkontrolle, während Anoth im Kontrollstuhl saß. Miana stand an der Waffenkontrolle. Kurz nachdem die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren war das fast 140km lange Schiff im Hyperraumfenster verschwunden.

 

Die _Sovereign_ war fast 140km lang. Ihr Hauptkörper, der eine Dreiecksform hatte, war 140km lang und an der breitesten Stelle 80km breit. An diesen Hauptkörper waren im hinteren Teil Flügel angebracht. Diese beiden Flügel waren jeweils 100km lang. Das brachte die Breite des Schiffs auf etwa 280km. Wenn das Schiff überging in den Kampfmodus breiteten sich die sonst nach unten zeigenden Flügel Fächerförmig aus. War das Schiff im Hyperraum wurden die Flügel nach hinten geschwungen. Das reduzierte die Grüße vom Hyperraumfenster, machte aber das Schiff länger. Es kam so auf etwas über 200km Länge.

 

Anoths Plan lautete bis auf 10 Lichtjahre ans System von Terra heran zuspringen und dann erst einmal das System mit den Langstreckensensoren zu scannen. Danach würden sie weiter heran springen auf 0,2 Lichtjahre um dann den Rest des Weges mit Real-Raum FTL zu machen um sich schließlich hinter einen der Planeten zu verstecken. Von dort dann mit eine Fregatte rein in den Orbit. Soweit der Plan. Der Grund dahinter war einfach. Es war nicht bekannt wie weit die Technologie auf Terra Fortgeschritten war. Und da sie im Hyperraumflug ihre Tarnsysteme nicht verwenden konnten. Aber wie es Pläne so an sich hatten, sie laufen irgendwie nie wirklich so ab wie geplant.

 

Der Sprung bis an die 10 Lichtjahrmarke klappte noch wie geplant. Dann aber kam schon das erste, was nicht eingeplant war. In diesen Fall, mehr ein Ärgernis.

 

"Unbekanntes Schiff geortet." Kam die Stimme der Schiffs A.I. nur eine Sekunde nachdem sie den Hyperraum verlassen hatten. Der Name der A.I. war Joker. "Wir werden gerufen. Nur Audio."

 

"Ergebt euch und übergebt euer Schiff und verbeugt euch vor euren Gott!"

 

_Bitte was?!_ Mit einem kurzen Gedanken schaltete Anoth die Verbindung auf Stumm.

 

"Was soll das denn? Taktisch!"

 

Ashiasa war bereits dabei das wohl offensichtlich feindliche Schiff zu Analysieren.

 

"Das Schiff ist 700m lang, 650m weit und 315m hoch. Bewaffnung besteht aus einfachen Plasmawaffen. Mit einen Niedrigenergieschild als Verteidigung."

 

_Wir werden gerade mit einer Badewanne angegriffen???_

 

Nun meldete sich die Schiffs A.I. zu Wort. "Nicht nur ihre Schilde taugen nichts. Das ganze Schiff wurde so gebaut, das der einzige Schutz das Schild darstellt. Eine Panzerung ist praktisch nicht vorhanden."

 

"Das heißt, das Schiff ist gebaut um gut auszusehen." fasste Anoth zusammen. "Gefahrenlevel?"

 

"Niedrig bis Null." war Jokers Antwort.

 

"Sag den Entertrupps Bescheid. Ich will wissen wer oder was das ist."

 

"Verstanden."

 

Mit einem Gedanken öffnete er den Kanal wieder. "Meinen Gott?! Du bist kein Gott! Du warst nie ein Gott! Und du wirst auch nie ein Gott sein!!!"

 

"Jaffa, Krenol!" kam die Antwort von dem möchte gern Gott. Danach schloss sich die Leitung und das Schiff begann, ohne wirklich eine Delle zu machen, auf die Schilde des sehr viel größeren Schiffs herum zu hämmern. Während dieses Schiff sich damit begnügte das sehr viel kleinere feindliche Schiff mit Hilfe eines Traktorstrahls an der Flucht zu hindern.

 

"Sieht so aus, als bekomme ich meinen Spaß ein wenig früher als gedacht." sagte Anoth zu sich selbst.

 

"Du willst da doch nicht etwa selber rüber?" fragte Miana ungläubig.

 

"Doch genau das. Ich will diesen selbst ernannten Gott selbst ein paar Arschtritte verpassen."

 

"Aber nicht ohne mich!"

 

"Ich habe es schon lange aufgegeben dich abzuhängen." sagte Anoth. "Können wir durch die Schilde vom feindlichen Schiff teleportieren?" Da die Seraphim einen phasenverschobenen Transporter verwendeten, waren auch nur phasenverschobene Schilde dazu in der Lage transportversuche davon abzuwehren.

 

"Positiv." Antwortete Joker.

 

"Status der Teams?" Diese Frage sorgte dafür, dass sich nun jedes Team einzeln meldete.

 

"Team 1: Einsatzbereit."

 

"Team 2: Einsatzbereit."

 

"Team 3: Einsatzbereit."

 

"Team 4: Einsatzbereit."

 

"Also gut. Team 1 übernimmt den Maschinenraum und verhindert, dass sie uns das Schiff unterm Arsch wegsprengen. Teams 2, 3 und 4 kümmern sich um die Besatzung. Und wir beide, übernehmen die Brücke." Mit diesen Worten aktivierten beide ihre Panzerungen und holten ihre Plasmaschnellfeuerwaffen aus den Lagerdimensionen hervor.

 

"Energie." Ein greller Lichtblitz und nur Sekunden später standen sie in einen der Korridore des feindlichen Schiffs.

 

Sie kamen in einen Gang heraus, den Anoth auf den ersten Blick eher an die Korridore in einer alten Tempelanlage erinnerte. Eine Jaffa Patrouille hatte allerdings das Geräusch vom Teleporter bemerkt und begann sofort auf sie mit ihren Stabwaffen zu schießen. Das sorgte dafür, dass beide, Anoth und Miana, in Deckung hechteten und das Feuer erwiderten. Sekunden später war es auch schon vorbei.

 

#Was war das denn? Die Treffen ja nicht einmal ein Scheunentor wenn sie genau davor stehen! # sagte Miana ungläubig in der Seraphim Sprache. Die hatten alles getroffen. Nur nicht ihr Ziel.

 

Anoth ging herüber zu einen der Leichen und kickte mit seinen Fuß eine der Stabwaffen hoch und nahm sie in die Hand. #Bei solchen Waffen wundert mich das gar nicht. # Er betrachtete die Waffe genauer. #Mit diesen Waffen kannst du gar nicht zielen. Nur abfeuern auf gut Glück. # Anoth öffnete seine Lagerdimension und warf die Stabwaffe hinein. Dann fiel ihm eine andere Waffe ins Auge. Sie sah ein wenig aus wie eine Schlange. #Was ist denn das? # Er hatte die Waffe gerade aufgenommen, da kam ein weiterer Jaffa aus einen der angrenzenden Korridore gerannt. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken richtete Anoth die Waffe auf den Jaffa und drückte ab. Sofort ging der Jaffa zu Boden während Blitze über seinen Körper zogen. Er konnte spüren, dass der Jaffa noch lebte. Er war nur betäubt worden. Aus einen Bauchgefühl heraus schoss er nochmal. Dieses Mal war klar, dass er tot war. Nur um auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen drückte Anoth ein drittes Mal ab und wurde mit etwas entlohnt, das er nicht erwartet hatte. Der Jaffa wurde vollständig desintegriert. #Nett! Der erste Schuss betäubt. Der zweite Schuss tötet und der dritte Schuss desintegriert das Ziel. Rückstandslos wohlgemerkt. Die behalte ich. Könnte noch nützlich werden. #

 

#Neues Spielzeug? #

 

#Jupp. Lass uns weiter. #

 

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten die Brücke erreicht. Der Weg dorthin war frei von Jaffa. Er musste sie wohl alle zur Brücke gerufen haben um sich selbst zu schützen. Zumindest diejenigen, die noch lebten oder nicht in Kämpfe mit den 4 Enterteams verstrickt waren.

 

Als Anoth die 40 Figuren sah, die den Zugang zur Brücke bewachten wurde sein Grinsen gerade zu wild. Denn sie schauten alle in die falsche Richtung. Bevor die Jaffa überhaupt eine Chance hatten zu reagieren stürmte Anoth bereits auf sie zu. Die Plasmawaffe hatte er durch seine Klingen ausgetauscht, die ihn aus seiner Hand schossen. Die ersten beiden in die Anoth hineinrannten hatten sich grade zu ihn umgedreht, da wurden sie bereits von Anoth, der sich im vollen lauf befand aufgespießt. Anoth blieb nicht stehen, stattdessen rannte er mit den beiden aufgespießten Jaffa einfach weiter und krachte mit ihnen hinein in die Wand. Kaum kam er dort zum Stillstand packte Anoth einen von ihnen und schleuderte diesen hinein in einige stehenden Jaffa, die jetzt erst begriffen, dass sie angegriffen wurden. Aber noch bevor sie wirklich eine Chance hatten zu reagieren riss er einen von ihnen die Stabwaffe aus der Hand und schwang sie als wäre sie ein einfacher Stab aus Holz.

 

Miana indessen war auch nicht untätig. Sie hatte eine Tetryon-Pulspistole gezogen, sowie ein Schwert und ging damit auf die Jaffa los. Die Klinge des Schwertes schnitt ihre Stabwaffen in zwei und ging auch durch ihre Rüstungen hindurch, wie ein Lötkolben durch Butter. Dazwischen schoss sie andere Jaffa einfach nieder. Der Letzte der Jaffa, der nach wenigen Minuten noch stand schoss Anoth mit einem Schuss der gekaperten Stabwaffe den Kopf weg. Danach ließ er die Stabwaffe einfach auf den Boden fallen und wendete sich der Tür zu, die den Zugang zur Brücke dahinter versperrte.

 

#Die Kontrollen sind zerstört. # sagte Miana, als sie die zerstörte Konsole neben der Tür betrachtete.

 

#Dann brechen wir sie eben auf. # war Anoths Antwort.

 

Miana öffnete ihre eigene Lagerdimension und holte ein kreisförmiges Objekt hervor, welches sie umgehend an der Tür befestigte. Dann ging sie neben der Tür in Deckung.

 

#Bereit? # fragte Anoth.

 

#Ja. #

 

#3... 2... 1... Zündung. # Mit diesen Worten ging die angebrachte Sprengladung hoch und riss ein enormes Loch in die Tür. Zwei Jaffa, die sich genau hinter der Tür befanden wurden von ihren Beinen gerissen und quer über die Brücke geschleudert. Bevor der Staub auch nur eine Chance hatte sich zu lichten stürmten Anoth und Mina mit gezogenen Plasma Waffen auf die Brücke. Bevor die Jaffa auch nur die Chance hatten zu reagieren lagen sie tot am Boden. Und Anoths Blick fiel auf die einzige noch stehende Figur in den Raum.

 

"Du bist also hier der Ober motz." Das war mehr ein Statement als eine Frage. Anoth schaute sich die Figur, die nun vor ihm stand an und betrachtete seine mehr als veraltete Bekleidung.

 

"Ich bin euer Gott, Amset! Ihr werdet euch mir beugen!" Amset streckte seine Hand aus und feuerte eine kinetische Welle auf Anoth und Miana. Beide wurden durch die Gegend geschleudert. Sie landeten allerdings, sehr zu Amsets entsetzen, auf ihren Füßen.

 

"Du bist kein Gott!" rief Anoth und feuerte Blitze auf Amset ab. Dieser aktivierte seinen Schutzschild, an dem die Blitze sich harmlos entluden.

 

"Was bist du?" fragte Amset nun nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher.

 

"Dein schlimmster Albtraum." Anoth blickte rüber zu Miana. Beide nickten und feuerten nun gemeinsam Blitze auf den Schild ab. Der hielt ziemlich lange diesem Beschuss stand. Dann aber gab es nach und Amset wurde mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand hinter ihn geschleudert. Anoth kam zu ihm herüber, packte ihn am Hals und hob ihn mit einer Hand so hoch, das Amsets Füße nicht mehr den Boden berührten. Als Amset noch einmal versuchte sein Handgerät in Anoths Richtung zu halten brach ihm Anoth einfach den Arm und riss ihm das Handgerät herunter. "Nun... Nun will ich wissen was du weißt." Anoths Stimme wurde mit den letzen drei Worten so dunkel und machtvoll, dass sie den Eindruck erweckte, dass sie von einem anderen Wesen stammen musste. Einen weitaus größeren und mächtigeren Wesen. Auch Anoths Augen veränderten sich. Von Anoths blaue Augen, die er derzeit trug, nahm nun die blaue Farbe sein komplettes Auge ein. Auch konnte nun Amset darin einen Planeten mit Mond erkennen und er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, nur um festzustellen, dass er sich keinen Zentimeter mehr bewegen konnte.

 

Anoth tauchte hinein in die Gedankenwelt von Amset. Er bekam so einiges heraus. Amset war so etwas, das sich selbst als Goa'uld bezeichnete. Er selbst war aber in dem Machtgefüge nur ein sehr kleines Licht. Er besaß einen Planeten nur wenige Lichtjahre von Terra entfernt. Im Moment unterstand er einen Goa'uld mit den Namen Ra. Seine Flotte bestand aus drei Ha'tak. Auf einen von ihnen standen sie gerade. Die anderen beiden waren bei seinen Planten. Eines am Boden und eines im Orbit. auch bekam Anoth heraus, das alle Goa'uld die einheimische Bevölkerung versklavten und zum Beispiel zum Abbau von Mineralien einsetzten. Eines von diesen Mineralien war Naquadah. Auch musste Anoth feststellen, das Amset schon lange nicht mehr zu denen zählte, zu denen man sagen konnte, dass sie noch alle Tassen im Schrank hätten. Das erklärte auch seinen absolut bescheuerten Angriff auf die _Sovereign_.

 

Anoth brach die Verbindung, als er genug gesehen hatte. Direkt darauf brach er ihn mit einer einzigen Handbewegung das Genick und ließ die Leiche auf den Boden Fallen. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Symbiont kam aus den toten Körper herausgekrochen, nur um dann unter Anoths Schuhen zermalmt zu werden.

 

"So viel dazu." sagte Anoth, als er sich von der Leiche abwendete. "Anoth an alle Teams, Bericht."

 

"Hier Team 1. Maschinenraum ist gesichert und wir haben die Kontrolle über das Schiff."

 

"Hier Team 2. Sektor gesichert."

 

"Hier Team 3. Sektor gesichert."

 

"Hier Team 4. Alle feindlichen Kontakte neutralisiert."

 

"Verstanden Teams. Stellt sicher, dass ihr niemanden übersehen habt. Desintegriert die Leichen der getöteten Jaffa. Sie tragen einen Symbionten bei sich, der euch übernehmen könnte. Alle Teams melden sich deshalb nach Abschluss der Mission auf der Krankenstation. Anoth Ende." Anoth schloss die Verbindung zu den Enterteams und nahm nun Kontakt zur _Sovereign_ auf. "Beamt uns zurück." war alles was er sagte. Nur Sekunden später standen beide wieder auf der Brücke. Ihre Panzerung wurde während der Transportvorgangs von allen Blut oder sonstigen Substanzen gereinigt. Anoth ließ seine Panzerung wieder verschwinden und nahm im Kontrollstuhl Platz. Vor ihn erschien das Hologramm vom Ha'tak, sowie eine Holoprojektion von Amsets Planet. Mit einen Gedankengang schickte er einen Befehl zurück zu seiner Kolonie, das diese drei der Seraphimianischen Auroras entsenden sollten um Amsets Planet einzunehmen und zu sichern und wenn möglich die beiden Ha'tak, die bei den Planeten waren, einzunehmen. Die Präsenz der beiden Ha'tak wurde von den Langstreckensensoren bestätigt.

 

Damit wendete er sich wieder seinem Hauptziel zu. Ein schneller Scan des Systems von Terra offenbarte eine primitive Raumstation im Orbit von Terra sowie eine ganze Menge an künstlichen Satelliten. Es gab aber keine Raumschiffe.

 

Daraus konnte Anoth folgern, dass die Bewohner des Planeten am Anfang der Stufe 4 standen im technologischen Entwicklungsindex. Dieser Index hatte folgende Stufen:

 

Stufe 7

Vor Industriel

Im Grunde Genommen bedeutet sie die Zeit des Mittelalters.

 

Stufe 6

Industrie Zeitalter

Fabriken beginnen Dinge in großer Zahl herzustellen. Staaten haben sich ausgebildet.

 

Stufe 5

Atom Zeitalter

Die Bewohner haben gelernt die Kraft des Atoms für sich zu nutzen.

 

Stufe 4

Weltraum Zeitalter

Sie haben ihren Planeten Verlassen und haben begonnen evtl. weitere Planeten in ihren Sonnensystem zu besiedeln.

 

Stufe 3

Raumfahrend

Slipspace, Hyperraum oder ähnliche Antriebskonzepte wurden entwickelt. Die Bewohner haben begonnen auch andere Sonnensysteme zu besiedeln.

 

Stufe 2

Interstellar

Ihre Antriebe sind so stark geworden, dass sie gelernt haben andere Galaxien zu erreichen und dort auch Kolonien zu betreiben.

 

Stufe 1

Weltenbauer

Sie haben gelernt Konstrukte zu bauen von der Größe eines Planeten oder größer.

 

Stufe 0

Jenseits der Empfindungsfähigkeit

Reisen durch die Parallelen Dimensionen werden möglich. Eventuelle Kolonialisierung auch dort.

Das Seraphimianische Reich ist auf dieser Stufe. Die Alteraner hatten gerade erst begonnen diese Stufe anzukratzen. Aber technisch gesehen befanden sich die Alteraner auf Stufe 2. Anfang Stufe 1. Das Seraphimianische Reich besitzt außerhalb ihrer Dimension keine Kolonien. Zwar sind viele der Militärschiffe zum Dimensionssprung fähig. Aber die Zivilschiffe haben diesen Antrieb nicht und das mit dem Dimensionsgate klappt noch nicht so wirklich.

 

Eine halbe Stunde später meldeten die Entertrupps, das auch der letzte Widerstand an Bord des eingenommenen Ha'taks beseitigt worden war. Die letzten paar Jaffa wurden einfach durchs zielgenaue entlüften eines Bereichs des Schiffs getötet. Minuten später war das Schiff in einen der riesigen Hangars der _Sovereign_ verstaut und die Wissenschaftler machten sich über das Schiff her.

 

"Jetzt wo das erledigt ist wollen wir mal weiter." Anoth initiierte den Hyperraumsprung, der so schnell wie er begann auch schon vorbei war. die 10 Lichtjahre an Distanz legten sie in nur einer viertel Sekunde zurück. Ohne den Computer würden sie weit an ihren Ziel vorbeijagen. Anoth hatte gerade den Warpsprung gestartet und hatte die Tarnsysteme des Schiffs aktiviert, da kam die Meldung von Joker.

 

"Unbekanntes Konstrukt im Orbit vom sechsten Planeten entdeckt."

 

"Unbekanntes Konstrukt?" harkte Anoth nach.

 

"Sieht irgendwie aus wie eine Kanone."

 

"Auf den Schirm." befahl Anoth. Zum Vorschein kam eine Station, die wirklich Ähnlichkeiten hatte mit einer Kanone.

 

"Wenn es eine Waffe ist, dann zielt sie aber in die falsche Richtung." sagte Miana, als sie feststellte, dass die Kanone so ausgerichtet war, dass sie keinen Planeten im System treffen würde.

 

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Waffe ist." sagte Ashiasa. "Meine Scans lassen vermuten, dass es sich bei der Station mehr um eine Art Bahnhof handelt."

 

"Bahnhof? Im All?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Ja. Diese Station scheint ein Feld auszusenden, welches alles Licht in einen von der Station aufgebauten Kanal entfernt. Auch kann ich in der Station eine Art Gleiter erkennen."

 

"Kommt die Station von den Menschen?"

 

"Negativ. Ich kann Lebenszeichen auf der Station ausmachen, aber sie sind nicht Menschlich." kam Jokers Antwort.

 

"Irgendeine bekannte Spezies?"

 

"Negativ."

 

"Worauf zielt die Kanone?"

 

"Auf einen Planetensystem in der Triangel Galaxie."

 

"Entwicklungsstufe?"

 

"Nachdem was ich sehe und nachdem was die Sensoren andeuten, würde sich sagen Stufe 4."

 

"Wir springen erst einmal in die Umlaufbahn vom vierten Planeten. Und dann werden wir uns entscheiden was wir tun." sagte Anoth nachdem er eine Zeit lang überlegt hatte.

 

Eine Stunde später hatten sie die Umlaufbahn des vierten Planeten erreicht. Im Moment saßen sie alle im Konferenzraum am Tisch.

 

"Joker, versuch in ihre Computersysteme zu kommen. Aber wenn du eine Firewall begegnest, versuch nicht sie zu hacken."

 

"Verstanden." Eine Minute später meldete sich Joker erneut. "Ich konnte in ihre Systeme hereinkommen, ohne die Firewalls zu durchbrechen. Es sind Vineaner. Sie haben ihren Heimatplaneten vor mehr als 2,4 Millionen Jahren verlassen müssen, als sich die beiden Sonnen ihres Systems einander annäherten und zu kollidieren drohten. Sie haben Schiffe gebaut, ihre Bevölkerung in Stase versetzt und haben mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit den Weg hierhin angetreten. Aber das Schiff das hierher kam, war nur eines von mehreren, die entsandt wurden. Vor 400.000 Jahren kamen sie hier an und gingen sofort unter die Erde, wo auch noch bis heute ein Großteil ihrer Bevölkerung sich in Stase befindet. Sie haben sich so gut wie nicht in das Leben der Menschen eingemischt. Genaueres habe ich bereits auf eure Implantate hochgeladen. Auch habe ich die Übersetzungsmatrix bekommen können."

 

"Sehr gut."

 

"Was die Station selbst angeht, sie besitzt keine Erwähnenswerte Panzerung und ist unbewaffnet." In der Mitte des Tisches erschien das Hologramm der Station.

 

"Also, was machen wir?"

 

"Wir könnten einfach hinfliegen und uns dann enttarnen." schlug Ashiasa vor.

 

"Nette Idee, dann brauchen wir keine Waffen mehr, weil die dann alle vor Schreck an Herzinfarkt bereits draufgegangen sind." kam Mianas etwas sarkastische Antwort. "Die Station ist gerade mal 1.000m lang."

 

"Ja, das wäre ein bisschen zu viel, wenn sich direkt vor ihrer Nase ein 140km langes und 280km breites Schiff enttarnen würde." Das kam nun von Captain Whitefeather, der sich jetzt zum ersten Mal zu Wort meldete.

 

"Die Station währe klein genug, um sie als Munition für unsere Hauptgeschütze zu verwenden." stimmte auch Anoth zu. "Wie wäre es mit eine der Fregatten oder eine Seraphimianische Aurora?"

 

Nach kurzen hin und her fiel die Auswahl auf eine Seraphimianische Aurora Klasse. Diese Schiffe waren etwa 7km lang und 2km breit und hoch. Der Unterschied zwischen der Alteranischen Aurora und der Seraphimianischen war, dass sie anstatt eines Langstreckensensors an der Seite einen Hangar besaßen und auch deutlich besser bewaffnet waren. Auch hielten ihre Schilde und Panzerung einiges mehr stand.

 

 

**Auf den Vineanischen Satelliten**

 

 

"Khany, die letzten Vorbereitungen zum Start werden in diesen Moment durchgeführt." kam eine Stimme über Funk.

 

"Verstanden. Wir sind hier auch bald fertig." antwortete Khany, die gerade dabei war eine der Überlebenskapseln vorzubereiten für den langen Flug nach Vinea. Wohlwissend, dass sie nicht wussten, was sie dort erwarten würde. Das einzige was sie wussten war, das die Schwesterstation von dieser hier noch existierte. Mehr nicht. Ihre Gedanken wurden durch einen Funkruf unterbrochen. Einen Funkruf, der dafür sorgte, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken herunterlief.

 

"Unbekanntes Schiff enttarnt sich 5.000km auf Backbord (links). Bei den Göttern... es ist 7km lang." Khany hechtete herüber zu einen der Monitore und brachte das Schiff in den Fokus.

 

"Was ist los Khany?" Fragte Yoko Tsuno.

 

Yokos Frage wurde beantwortet, als eine Stimme durch die Lautsprecher Klang und sie dazu auch noch das Bild des Schiffs auf den Monitor sah.

 

"Unbekannte Raumstation, hier ist der Seraphimianische Kreuzer _Ravager_. Identifiziert euch." Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe eine Antwort kam.

 

"Hier ist der Vineanische Raumgleiterhafen. Wir bereiten eine Expedition zu unseren Heimatplaneten vor. Wir stellen keine Gefahr dar." Die Stimme klang... verängstigt. Khany hätte schwären können, das sie ein leises "Bitte feuere nicht auf uns." gehört hatte.

 

"Verstanden, Vineanischer Raumgleiterhafen. Wir werden euch im Auge behalten." damit tarnte das Schiff wieder und war verschwunden.

 

Durch die ganze Station ging ein erleichtertes Aufatmen.

 

"Die melden sich bestimmt noch mal wieder." sagte Khany. Auch sie sehr erleichtert. "Moment mal. Hat der gesagt: Seraphim?"

 

"Ja, das hat er." bestätigte Yoko, die noch immer auf den Monitor starrte, sich dann aber doch Khany zuwandte.

 

"Dann werden wir definitiv nochmal von ihnen hören. Wahrscheinlich wird uns schon ein Schiff von ihnen an unseren Ziel erwarten." sagte Khany.

 

"Wie meinst du das?"

 

"Wir haben auf den Mars bei Exkursionen eine Ruine entdeckt. Die Technologie darin war so fortgeschritten, dass sie weit über den Verstand unserer Techniker hinausging. Jeder Versuch von uns sie zurück zu entwickeln, scheiterte. Und doch, etwas ging daraus hervor. Wenn es auch nur ein kurzer eingravierter Text war, den wir in Stande waren zu übersetzen. Die Seraphim sind eine sehr, sehr alte Spezies, die den Weltraum sehr viel länger bereist als wir das tun. Nach unseren Schätzungen seit mindestens einer Milliarde Jahre."

 

"Einer Milliarde Jahre?" Yoko starrte ungläubig ihre außerirdische Freundin an.

 

"Ja Yoko. Sie bereisen das All schon sehr lange. Und nach den Text den wir gefunden haben sind sie dafür bekannt weniger weit entwickelte Zivilisationen durchaus mal unter die Arme zu greifen. Ihre Heimat ist mehr als 18 Millionen Lichtjahre weit weg. Viel zu weit, selbst für den Raumgleiter."

 

"Hilfe könnten wir durchaus gebrauchen." meinte Yoko nachdenklich.

 

"Zurück zu dem weshalb wir hier sind. machen wir uns bereit."

 

 

**Zu Anoth**

 

 

Anoth war auf der _Ravager_ und hatte schon kurz nach den sehr kurzen Kontakt mit den Vineanern eine Umlaufbahn um den Planeten Terra eingenommen. Die _Sovereign_ war indessen in der Umlaufbahn um den 4. Planeten geblieben.

 

Unbemerkt von Anoth hatten sich zwei seiner Evoli davongestohlen und es sich im Hauptcomputerraum gemütlich gemacht. Verspielt wie sie waren, wurde aus ihrem Spiel ein kleiner Übungskampf. Das Ergebnis allerdings hatten sie nicht erwartet. Beide fingen plötzlich an zu leuchten und veränderten ihre Gestalt. Aber nicht in eine der bekannten Evoli Entwicklungen. Sondern in eine Tekara. Die Technik Entwicklung der Evoli Reihe. Eine völlig neue Entdeckung. Sie hatten eine Schulterhöhe von knapp 1,2m und waren gute 8m lang. Sie sahen aus, wie Maschinen. An ihrem Schwanzende war eine 1,5m lange gezackte Klinge und an ihren Kopf ein ebenso langes Geweih. Ihr Körper wurde von einen Muster überzogen, welches kontinuierlich in einem blauen Licht leuchtete. Sie waren im Grunde genommen lebende und wandelnde A.I.s mit genug power um jeder A.I. das Wasser zu reichen. Und genau diese A.I.s machten nun das was sie am besten konnten. Sie schlossen sich mit der A.I. des Schiffs zusammen.

 

Anoth staunte nicht schlecht, wenn er nicht nur den Greifen Avatar der Schiffs A.I. sah, sondern auch die beiden Tekara, die sich in Hologramm Form auf den Tisch auf der Brücke, materialisierten.

 

"Was zum...?" sagte Anoth Verdutzt. "Zephyr, kannst du das erklären?"

 

"Zwei deiner Evoli sind dir wohl abgehauen und fanden sich im Computerkern wieder. Dort kamen beide in direkten Kontakt mit den Strahlungen des Kerns. Hinzu kam, dass die beiden ein wenig miteinander rauften. Das hat dann wohl die Mutation ausgelöst."

 

"Und in was habt ihr euch weiterentwickelt?"

 

"Wir sind zu Tekara geworden." antwortete eine der Tekara.

 

"Tekara?"

 

"Sie wurden im Grunde zu Androiden aus Fleisch und Blut." antwortete die A.I. des Schiffs.

 

"Interessant." sagte Anoth und wandte sich den beiden Tekara zu. "Also, wie soll ich euch nennen?"

 

"Keiana." sagte die eine.

 

"Barina." sagte die andere.

 

"Also gut. Keiana und Barina. Könnt ihr Zephyr helfen mir ein Signal aufzuspüren, welches ich in der Pokémonwelt empfangen habe?"

 

"Kleinigkeit." antworteten beide im Chor.

 

Es dauerte mehrere Stunden bis der Scanprozess abgeschlossen war und sie das Signal exakt orten konnten. Es kam von einer Insel im Nördlichen Teil des Planeten. Einer Insel, die es vor 10 Millionen Jahren noch gar nicht gab. Sie hatte damals nämlich noch eine Landverbindung zum Kontinent. In 10 Millionen Jahren konnte sich einiges ändern. Das Signal kam aus einer Vorstadt. Nach den aus den Computern gezogenen Daten und Karten war es eine Vorstadt von London mit den Namen Surrey. Die genaue Adresse lautete: Liguster Weg Nr. 4. Die Scans zeigten, dass es in der Nähe ein kleines Wäldchen gab. Der Ideale Punkt um sich herunter beamen zu lassen, ohne, dass jemand den Lichtblitz sehen konnte. Nur Minuten später geschah genau das. Die kleine Lichtung in den Wäldchen, die vor Sekunden noch unberührt da lag erhellte ein kurzer Lichtblitz und Anoth erschien in seiner Menschlichen Gestalt. Nur um sich sofort zu tarnen. In dem Teil des Planteten, wo er sich gerade aufhielt war es finstere Nacht. und trotz der Deckung durch die Bäume und Sträucher hätte jemand den hellen Lichtschein sehen können. Also tarnte er sich um genau das zu verhindern. Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht.

 

Kaum hatte Anoth den Wald verlassen nahm er seine Drago-Seraphim Gestalt an und näherte sich der wohl langweiligsten Straße, die er seid langen gesehen hatte. Es sah so aus, als hätte man ein Haus genommen. Es dann mehrfach kopiert und dann einfach dort abgestellt. Absolut Öde. Wie man hier leben konnte war Anoth ein Rätsel.

 

 

**Am Haus**

 

 

Tonks stand wie immer Wache am Liguster Weg Nr.4. Es war ein langweiliger Abend in einer der wohl langweiligsten Straßen der Welt. Warum nur befahl Dumbledore, das sie hier Wache stehen sollte? Hier geschah nie etwas Interessantes. Das sollte sich allerdings schon bald ändern.

 

_Und wieder ein Abend sinnlos verschwendet._ Dachte Tonks und seufzte. _Warum habe ich mich dazu überhaupt überreden lassen?_

 

Anoth kam in seiner Drago-Seraphim Gestalt mit einer Schulterhöhe von knapp 5m und einer Gesamtkörperlänge von gut 47m die Straße hinauf. Das Signal wurde langsam aber sicher stärker, das konnte er fühlen. Da er sich in bewohntem Gebiet befand, ging er langsam und unter einen Unsichtbarkeitsfeld verborgen, die Straße hinauf. Dennoch schickte jeder seiner Schritte kleine Erschütterungen durch den Boden.

 

Tonks spürte wie der Boden unter ihr in regelmäßigen Abständen erbebte. Zuerst dachte sie, dass sie sich das nur einbilden würde. Aber als sich das stetig wiederholte schaute sie auf die Vogeltränke, die nur knapp einen Meter neben ihr stand. Und sicher genug, als sie spürte wie der Boden unter ihr wieder einmal bebte zeigten sich die Erschütterungen auch auf den Wasser. Nun wurde ihr doch ein wenig mulmig. Irgendetwas Großes kam da an. Und es kam hierher. Nervös schaute sie sich um. Sie konnte nichts entdecken. Die Straße sah so ruhig aus wie immer. Und doch... Dann plötzlich ein krachendes Geräusch. Und als sie hinüber zum Vorgarten der Nachbarn blickte, war der Zaun zerstört. Was auch immer es war, es war hier. Und es war groß. Sie konnte es atmen hören.

 

_Was ist das...?_ Anoth schnüffelte ein paar Mal. _Ich rieche... Blut ?_ Anoth machte sein Maul auf und ließ seine Zunge hervorkommen, die ganz ähnlich wie bei einer Schlange arbeitete. Nach ein paar Mal züngeln war er sich sicher. _Das ist ein Blutschutz. Aber sehr schwach. Kurz vorm kollabieren. Aber da ist noch etwas. Ich kann auch frisches Blut riechen. Und ich bin hier nicht allein._

 

Tonks pochte das Herz wie wild. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie konnte das Biest zwar nicht sehen, aber sie konnte fühlen und auch hören, dass es sich nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt aufhielt. Und trotz Tarnumhang, unter dem sie sich befand, hatte sie das Gefühl, als ob das Biest sie sehen konnte. Dieser Gedanke ließ sie sich schütteln.

 

Anoths Blick lag nun auf einer getarnten Gestalt im Vorgarten. Obwohl, Tarnung sicherlich weithergeholt war. Fürs bloße Auge war die Gestalt Unsichtbar, ja. Aber wenn man auch Wärmesignaturen und Lebenszeichen sehen bzw. spüren konnte, brachte diese Tarnung doch ziemlich wenig. Auch war es Anoth möglich die magische Signatur wahrzunehmen von demjenigen, der meinte sich dort verstecken zu können.

 

_Eine Formwandlerin?_ Anoth analysierte die Aura genauer. _Ja eine Formwandlerin. Wenn auch nur im begrenzten Maßstab._

 

Anoth wandte sich wieder dem Haus zu. Er konnte gedämpfte Schreie hören, die nach draußen klangen. Und er konnte noch mehr Blut riechen. Drago-Seraphim Blut. Frisches Drago-Seraphim Blut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich denke, hier beende ich das Kapitel.
> 
> Im nächsten Kapitel: Abrechnung mit dem Abschaum, der sich selbst Dursleys nennt. Und Anoth nimmt Harry und auch Tonks mit zum Training.


	4. Rettungsaktion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das erstmalige Aufeinandertreffen

Kapitel 4

 

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Pokémon noch Stargate oder Harry Potter oder jede sonstige Copyrightgeschützten Werke, die hier verwendet werden. Diese Geschichte hier schreibe ich nur zu meinen persönlichen vergnügen, ohne jeden Profit geschrieben.

 

"Bla"     Reden

_Bla_         Denken

#Bla#    Seraphim Sprache

'Bla'       Telepathie

$Bla$     Diskussionen mit der Schattenebene

/Bla/      Altes Drakonisch

Ϩ Bla Ϩ    Parselzunge

**₱Bla₱**     Übersetzte Pokémonsprache

[Bla]     Pokédex Einträge 

 

 

Anoth stand vor den Haus Nummer 4 des Liguster Wegs in Surrey in seiner Drago-Seraphim Gestalt und nahm Kontakt mit seinem Schiff auf.

 

#Miana. kannst du runterkommen? Ich habe das Signal geortet. #

 

Miana materialisierte sich in ihrer Menschlichen Gestalt genau auf Anoths Kopf nur Sekunden später. Auch sie war getarnt.

 

#Von all den Orten, wo du dich hättest rematerialisieren können, musste das ausgerechnet bei mir auf den Kopf sein? #

#Du bist mal wieder ohne mich los. #

 

#Und das gibt dir das Recht dich einfach auf meinen Kopf teleportieren zu lassen? #

 

#Irgendwie musste ich dich doch erinnern. #

 

#Wie auch immer. # sagte Anoth und senkte dabei seinen Kopf so ab, dass sie herunterrutschte. #Wir haben Arbeit zu erledigen. # Mit diesen Worten nahm er nun auch wieder seine Menschliche Gestalt an. Und wurde sichtbar. Nicht dass irgendjemand auf der Straße das wirklich bemerkte. Von der einen Gestalt, die sich noch immer unter ihren Tarnumhang befand, mal abgesehen.

 

#Was gibt es denn? # fragte Miana, die selbst nun auch wieder sichtbar geworden war.

 

#Riechst du es nicht? #

 

Miana fing an zu schnüffeln und wurde augenblicklich Ernst. #Blut. #

 

#Ja. Frisches Blut. Drago-Seraphim Blut. #

 

Tonks belauschte sie die ganze Zeit hindurch. Nur verstand sie kein einziges Wort, was sie da sagten. Aber irgendwie kam ihr die Sprache bekannt vor. Wieso oder weshalb, das entzog sich ihr.

 

Anoth ging zur Vordertür des Hauses und lugte durch das kleine Fenster genau neben der Tür. Er konnte das Treppenhaus sehen, sowie den Flur. Aber von dort kam das nicht, was er hörte oder roch. Es musste von irgendwo aus dem oberen Stockwerk kommen. Er ging zurück von der Tür. Dann drehte er sich um und "öffnete" die Tür mit der Hilfe einer Feuerpeitsche. Es ist wohl unnötig zu erwähnen, dass von der Tür nicht viel mehr übrig blieb als Kleinholz. Nur eine Sekunde später hörte Anoth, wie auch die Hintertür aus ihren Angeln gerissen wurde.

 

Anoth verschwendete keine Zeit und rannte die Treppe nach oben. Unterdessen hatte Miana es unten mit jemanden zu tun, die herumschrie wie eine Banshee. Es gab einen dumpfen Aufprall, danach herrschte Ruhe.

 

Anoth indessen hatte die Quelle des Blutes gefunden. Es kam dorther, von wo auch das nun sehr gut zu verstehende Gebrüll herkam. Das heißt, wenn er denn diese Sprache sprechen würde. Aber das konnte er lernen. Und dieses fette ding genau vor ihm war die Ideale Quelle dafür.

 

Dieses eben bezeichnete fette Ding, war dabei einen Jungen, nicht älter als 14, mit seinen Gürtel den Rücken aufzureißen. Anoth griff nach den Typen und schleuderte ihn hinaus in den Flur. Direkt darauf griff er ihn an den Hals, hielt ihn mit einer Hand hoch und presste ihn an die Wand.

 

Direkt darauf wurden seine Augen zu den sogenannten Planetenaugen der Seraphim und er fuhr damit fort ihm sein Wissen aus den Kopf zu ziehen. Vernon, so hieß er anscheinend, Vernon Dursley versuchte sich gegen dem zu wehren. War aber weit zu schwach.

 

"Interessant." sagte Anoth mi einer Stimme, die so kalt war wie die Arktis. "Zu dir komme ich nachher noch wieder zurück." Mit diesen Worten schleuderte er ihn einfach hinein ins Schlafzimmer der Hausherren. Dass er ihn dabei durch eine geschlossene Tür hindurch warf, war nur Nebensache für ihn. Genauso wie der Fakt, dass die Tür bei den Aufprall zersplitterte.

 

Nun wandte er sich den anscheinend bewusstlosen Jungen zu, der auf seiner blutverschmierten Matratze lag. Er konnte riechen, dass es das Blut von einem Drago-Seraphim war. Aber es war aus irgendeinem Grund... blockiert. Die Kräfte des Blutes waren nur teilweise erwacht. Sonst wären die Wunden schon längst wieder verheilt.

 

Anoth legte seine Hand auf seinen Rücken und begann damit die Wunden zu heilen. Zu seiner Überraschung sahen die Wunden schlimmer aus, als sie es waren. Dafür waren einige von ihnen aber schon einige Jahre alt. Das musste also schon seit einer ganzen Zeit so gehen. Und wenn sich Anoth nicht ganz täuschte, dann waren da auch einige Stichwunden in seinen Rücken. Er konnte auch Bisswunden an seinen Beinen erkennen.

 

Als Anoth mit der Heilung begann, fingen die Wunden sich schnell an zu verschließen. Währenddessen fand sich Anoth auf der Schattenebene von Harry Potter, so hieß der Junge, wieder.

 

 

**Auf Harrys Schattenebene.**

 

 

Anoth fand sich auf einen Feld wieder, auf dem es so aussah, als würde die Sonne gerade untergehen. Das dürfte eigentlich nicht sein. Der einzige Zeitpunkt an dem das geschehen konnte war, wenn der Drago-Seraphim selbst extrem geschwächt war oder kurz vorm Tode stand. Als Anoth sich umschaute bemerkte er, das er dort bereits erwartetet wurde von zwei Hellhounds (Riddick; Crematoria). Sowie einer Wyvern, deren Spezies ihm nicht geläufig war.

 

Alle drei lagen am Boden und waren nicht in der Lage sich wirklich viel zu bewegen. Anoth verschwendete keine weitere Zeit. Er nahm seine Drago-Seraphim Gestalt an und fuhr drei Tentakel aus. Jedes davon verband sich mit einen der Biester. Kaum war das geschehen begann er sie mit Energie zu versorgen. Harry würde noch schneller heilen, wenn seine Schattenbiester von innen heraus halfen.

 

Anoths Blick wanderte unterdessen nach oben. Die Sonne sah merkwürdig aus. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie zu schwach war. Neben der Sonne befand sich eine schwarze Wolke, die der Sonne Energie zu entziehen schien. Ihr Aussehen erinnerte Anoth an ein schwarzes Loch, welches sich gerade Materie einverleibte.

 

Dann die Sonne selbst. Sie schien von einen Energiefeld umgeben zu sein, welches sie daran hinderte ihr volles Potenzial zu erreichen. Wie Anoth es schon erwartet hatte. Das konnte nur ein Blocker sein. Wenn er schätzen müsste, wie viel von der Sonne noch zugängig war, so würde er auf etwa 5% tippen. Wahrscheinlich sogar noch weniger.

 

Anoth konnte diese Blockaden auch nicht einfach auflösen. Sie wurden in einen Zauber gesprochen, den Anoth nicht kannte. Wenn er versuchen würde diesen einfach aufzulösen würde er wahrscheinlich mehr schaden als helfen. Um diesen aufzulösen, musste er den Zauber entweder selber studieren oder jemanden finden, der ihn kannte. Wirklich viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken fand er nicht, denn da fand er sich bereits wieder zurück in der realen Welt.

 

 

**Nummer 4, Liguster Weg, Harrys Schlafzimmer**

 

 

Anoth fand sich zurück in seinen eigenen Körper, als die Heilung abgeschlossen war. Nur um zu spüren, wie irgendetwas Rundliches an seien Kopf gehalten wurde.

 

"ICH WERDE KEINE FREAKS IN MEINEM HAUS DULDEN!" Anoth wusste durch seine Implantate, das es sich bei dem Ding um eine Schrotflinte handelte. Und auch, wer sie ihn an seinen Kopf drückte. Das allerdings war nicht gerade eine schlaue Handlung.

 

Bevor Vernon auch nur die Chance hatte zu reagieren, war Anoth herumgewirbelt und hatte den Lauf der Schrotflinte gepackt und diesen aufs Fenster ausgerichtet. Erschreckt durch das plötzliche Manöver drückte Vernon den Abzug, nur um zu sehen, wie sein Schuss die Fensterscheibe zerstörte. Direkt darauf wurde ihm die Waffe aus der Hand gerissen und seine Stirn schloss, auf sehr unangenehme Art, Freundschaft mit dem Gewehrkolben. Kaum war das geschehen drehte Anoth die Waffe in seiner Hand so, dass er sie nun richtig herum hielt.

 

"Wut der Schwarzen Sonne - Höllenfeuer!" Die Schrotflinte in seiner Hand veränderte sich und sah kurze Zeit später so aus, als wäre sie aus der Hölle selbst gekommen. Vernon, der von dem Schlag mit dem Gewehrkolben nur benommen geworden war, hatte das alles mit angesehen.

 

"Die Waffe ist nicht geladen. Haha! Du hast die Munition verschossen." lachte Vernon und stand auf. Er hörte sich dabei an, als wäre er aus einer Irrenanstalt geflohen. Allerdings ließ Anoths Antwort ihn auf der Stelle einfrieren.

 

"Ich brauch keine Munition." Mit diesen Worten zielte er die Waffe so, dass sein Schuss knapp an Vernon vorbeigehen würde und drückte ab. Zwei Feuerbälle jagten aus der Waffe und schlugen ein massives Loch in die Wand genau hinter Vernon Dursley. Dieser hatte sich nun entschlossen, das Flucht vielleicht die bessere Idee war und wollte abhauen, nur um Miana genau in die Arme zu laufen. Diese verschwendete keine Zeit und schickte Vernon mit einem Tritt ziemlich unsanft die Treppe nach unten, wo er bewusstlos liegen blieb.

 

"Mit euch beiden alles klar?"

 

"Ja." sagte Anoth, der die Waffe hatte fallen lassen und sich nun wieder Harry zuwandte. "Sein Schuss hat nur das Fenster-" Es waren mehrere Pop Geräusche zu hören. "Ungebetener Besuch."

 

"Um die kümmere ich mich." sagte Miana und verschwand wieder nach unten. Anoth hörte ein lautes rumpeln, als irgendetwas Schweres den Flur entlang geschleift wurde. Kein Zweifel, das musste Vernon gewesen sein. Dann hörte er einige überraschte Rufe gefolgt von Schmerzensschreien. Dann herrschte wieder Ruhe. Harry war noch immer bewusstlos. Aber zumindest waren die Wunden zu.

 

Anoths Entscheidung stand. Er brauchte bessere Ausrüstung um ihn genau untersuchen zu können. Diese befand sich auf der _Ravager_. Also würde er ihn auch dorthin bringen.

 

Anoth hob ihn vorsichtig hoch. Er war leicht. Viel zu leicht. Vorsichtig trug er ihn nach unten. unten angekommen, sah er zuerst mehrere Personen, die gefesselt auf mehren Stühlen saßen. Dann sah er, sehr zu seiner Verwunderung, wie Miana mit der jungen Frau redete, die vor einigen Minuten noch unter einen Tarnumhang stand.

 

"Habe ich irgendwas verpasst?" fragte Anoth, der mit dem immer noch bewusstlosem Harry im Arm in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand.

 

"Nicht so wirklich." antwortete Miana. "Dies Typen sind nur plötzlich aufgetaucht und meinten mich angreifen zu müssen."

 

"Und wer sind die?"

 

"Darf ich vorstellen?" fragte Miana und fuhr direkt darauf fort. "Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody und Mundungus Fletcher und sie hier heißt Nymphadora Tonks. Obwohl sie am liebsten einfach nur mit Tonks angeredet wird."

 

"HARRY!" rief Tonks entsetzt, als sie bemerkte, wen Anoth dort trug.

 

"Bevor du fragst. Sie konnte das Haus gar nicht betreten. Ein Fluch hat das verhindert. Ich musste ihn erst brechen damit sie überhaupt das Haus betreten konnte."

 

"Harry! Was ist mit dir passiert?" fragte Tonks, als Anoth in vorsichtig auf einen der Sessel abgesetzt hatte.

 

"Ich glaube das kannst du ihn da fragen." sagte Anoth und deutete dabei auf Vernon Dursley, der mittlerweile komplett rot vor Wut war. Wie konnten die es wagen ein Freak in sein gutes Mobiliar hineinzusetzen und auch noch zulassen, dass sein Freak Blut es verunreinigte. Das letzte was Vernon spürte, bevor sein Tag wieder einmal zur Nacht wurde, war eine Faust, die ihm die Nase zertrümmerte.

 

"Eigentlich meinte ich eher damit, dass du ihn ein paar Fragen stellst und ihn dabei ein wenig folterst. Aber das geht auch." sagte Anoth. Dabei ließ er mit einer Handbewegung die Fesseln und den Stuhl wieder verschwinden und heftete ihn mit der nächsten Handbewegung Kopfüber an die Wand. Tonks war indessen zu Harry geeilt und war dabei ihn zu untersuchen. Anoth ignorierte seine "Gäste" und wendete sich Miana zu. "Worüber habt ihr beiden euch unterhalten?"

 

"Nun zu aller erst hat sie versucht mich anzugreifen."

 

"Das kann nur gescheitert sein." Anoth klang amüsiert.

 

"Ist es auch. Bevor sie mich angreifen konnte, hatte ich sie unter mir festgepinnt. Dabei kam ein interessantes Detail heraus. Sie ist auch eine Drago-Seraphim." Das hatte Anoths Aufmerksamkeit.

 

"Bist du dir sicher?"

 

"Ja. Aber ihre Kräfte scheinen blockiert zu sein."

 

"Auch?"

 

"Was meinst du mit auch?"

 

"Harry ist auch ein Drago-Seraphim. Aber seine Kräfte sind ebenfalls blockiert." sagte Anoth nachdenklich. Dann aber wechselte er das Thema. "Sag mal. Was war das eigentlich für ein Zauber, den du da entfernen musstest?"

 

"Jedes Mal, wenn sie versuchte das Haus zu betreten sorgte dieser Zauber dafür, dass sie vergaß weshalb sie das Haus betreten wollte und würde dafür sorgen, dass sie wieder auf ihren Posten zurückkehren würde."

 

"Hat sie viele solcher Blocks?"

 

"Einige." bestätigte Miana. "Das genaue Ausmaß werden wir erst später erfahren."

 

"Worüber habt ihr noch geredet?"

 

"Wer wir sind. Was wir tun und ich habe ihr versichert, dass wir für Harry keine Gefahr darstellen."

 

"Und das hat sie dir so einfach abgenommen?"

 

"Ich habe einen Schwur ablegen müssen."

 

"Einen Schwur?"

 

"Einen magischen Schwur, dass ich Harry nichts antun werde." sagte Miana. Und Anoth nickte. "Was hast du jetzt vor?"

 

"Ich werde Harry auf die _Ravager_ bringen. Dort habe ich das nötige Gerät um ihn zu versorgen. Aber bevor ich das mache, will ich wissen was diese beiden hier machen." Mit diesen Worten wendete sich Anoth den beiden anderen "Gästen" zu, die an einen der Stühle gefesselt waren.

 

Zuerst schnappte er sich Mundungus.

 

"Wir werden nicht reden!" rief Moody.

 

"Wer sagt denn, dass ich meine Fragen verbal stellen werde?" sagte Anoth. "Dafür habe ich gar keine Zeit. Nein. Ich hole das, was ich wissen möchte, einfach direkt aus euren Kopf. Nicht das ihr euch daran erinnern können werdet, was hier passiert ist."

 

Anoths Augen wurden blau und die planten-Augen wurden sichtbar. Direkt darauf drang er in Mundungus seinen Kopf ein. Nur um sofort auf ein Hindernis zu stoßen. _Interessant. Er schein ein paar Barrieren zu haben._ Anoth nutzte ein bisschen mehr Kraft und brach durch die Barrieren hindurch als wären sie aus Papier. Mundungus würde nachher ein paar sehr unschöne Kopfschmerzen haben. Soviel war sicher.

 

Das erste was Anoth auffiel war, das Mundungus ein Kleinkrimineller war. Er wusste so einiges über die Schattenwelt der Magischen Welt. Einer Welt, die für die gewöhnliche Bevölkerung verborgen blieb. Er hatte ein beeindruckendes Wissen über dunkle Flüche und andere Dinge. Nur weit zu wenig Macht um sie auch anwenden zu können. Was den Grund anging, warum sie hier waren, so wusste er nur, das Moody plötzlich bei ihm auftauchte und sie beiden dann nach hier hin appariert sind. Er hatte gar nicht zugehört, was ihn Moody eigentlich erzählt hatte. Da er sonst nichts weiter Nützliches wusste wechselte er rüber zu Moody.

 

Bei Moody traf er auf ein neues Problem. Sein magisches Auge. Die Lösung war einfach. Ein Tuch. Dieses bedeckte das Auge. Dann tauchte Anoth in seine Gedankenwelt ein. Seine Schilde waren genau so leicht bei Seite geschoben wie die von Mundungus und so begann er zu Forschen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er auf die Szene traf, die dafür sorgte, dass sie hierher kamen.

 

 

**15 Minuten zuvor**

 

 

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse und diverser anderer Titel, saß an seinen Schreibtisch im Büro des Schulleiters in Hogwarts, als Moody aus den Kamin kam.

 

"Was ist los Albus?" fragte Moody.

 

"Es ist Harry." antwortete Albus mit aufgesetzter besorgter Miene. "Die Zauber im Liguster Weg sind gefallen. Ich fürchte, das ihm was passiert ist."

 

"Was ist mit Tonks?"

 

"Sie meldet sich nicht."

 

"Ich schnapp mir Dungus und dann werde ich mir die Sache da mal anschauen." Kurz darauf verließ Moody das Büro wieder.

 

Das letzte was er sah, war das Dumbledore auf ein Regal mit geschmolzenen und zerstörtem... Dingern blickte. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich blanker Hass wieder.

 

_Vielleicht bin ich doch auf der falschen Seite._ War Moodys Gedanke, als er die Reise durch den Floo antrat.

 

 

**Zurück ins hier und jetzt.**

 

 

Anoth verließ Moodys Gedankenwelt wieder.

 

_Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit diesen Dumbledore._ dachte Anoth und ging dabei ein paar Schritte Rückwerts von Moody weg. _Dieser Blick in seinen Augen. Irgendetwas hat er vor._ _Seine Besorgnis war offensichtlich gespielt. Allerdings stellt sich bei mir schon die Frage, warum er nicht selber kommt._ Anoth wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als noch mehr Pop Geräusche zu hören waren.

 

"Wir müssen weg!" rief Miana.

 

Tonks hob Harry hoch und kam rüber zu Miana. Anoth musste das nun schnell beenden. Mit einer Handbewegung löschte er ihrer Erinnerungen der letzten halben Stunde. Ein Mal schnippen sorgte dafür, dass die Stühle verschwanden. Inklusive der Seile, die sie darauf festhielten. Das sorgte dafür, dass sie sehr unsanft auf den Boden landeten. Ein weiteres Mal schnippen sorgte dafür, das Vernon von der Wand fiel und dabei mit seinem Kopf zuerst auf den Boden knallte. Direkt darauf stellte Anoth sich zu den anderen dreien und öffnete einen Kanal zur _Ravager_.

 

"Anoth an _Ravager_."

 

"Hier ist die _Ravager_. Hören dich klar und deutlich." kam es zurück.

 

Anoth nutzte die kurze Zeit, die die _Ravager_ brauchte um zu antworten, um an den Dursleys Peilsender zu befestigen.

 

"Sieben zum beamen." Das letzte was Anoth hörte waren Schritte, als mehrere Leute das Haus betraten. Dann fanden sie sich im Transporterraum der _Ravager_ wieder.

 

 

**Nur Minuten Zuvor**

 

 

Dumbledore saß in seinen Büro und wartete auf die Antwort der beiden, die er zum nachsehen in den ligusterweg geschickt hatte. Nach dem auch nach mehreren Minuten keine Antwort von ihnen kam entschloss er sich selber nachzuschauen. Er ging herüber zu seinen Kamin und streute Floo Pulver hinein. Die Flammen wurden grün und er Schritt ins Feuer. Nur um direkt darauf wieder hinausgeworfen zu werden. Hogwarts selbst hatte verhindert, dass er das er das Floonetzwerk benutzte. Laut fluchend stand Dumbledore wieder vom Boden auf und ging zu seiner Bürotür. Nur um zu sehen, wie ihm diese vor der Nase zugeschlagen wurde. Hogwarts machte das in letzte Zeit öfter und er hatte dafür einfach keine Erklärung. Wütend holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor.

 

"REDUCTO!" brüllte er und die Tür wurde zu staub. Dumbledore stürmte hinaus. Raus aus Hogwarts, bis er die Grenzen der Zauber, die Hogwarts schützten, hinter sich gelassen hatte. Dann apparierte er direkt bis vor die Tür von Liguster Weg Nummer vier. Oder besser gesagt der fehlenden Tür, wie er sehr schnell bemerkte.

 

Sekunden später trafen auch Minerva McGonagall und Serverus Snape neben ihn auf. Dumbledore war ihnen auf den Weg nach draußen überm Weg gelaufen und als er auf die Frage wo er hin wollte geantwortet hatte, das er nach Harry sehen wollte kamen beide mit. Mehr oder weniger freiwillig in Snapes Fall.

 

Die einzige Information, die sie hatten, dass noch jemand anders in dem Haus war, als sie ankamen, war ein heller Lichtblitz, dann herrschte Ruhe.

 

"Was war das?" fragte McGonagall.

 

Statt zu antworten rannten alle drei mit gezogenen Zauberstäben hinein ins Wohnzimmer von wo das Licht herkam. Als sie das Wohnzimmer erreichten, sahen sie nur zwei Personen auf den Boden liegend. Beide bewusstlos.

 

"Rennervate."

 

"Rennervate."

 

Kurze Zeit später kamen beide, dank Dumbledores Zauber, wieder zu sich. Alastor war der erste, der wieder auf den Beinen war und sich prompt auf die Couch setzte.

 

"Alastor, was ist passiert?"

 

"Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete dieser, während er sich seinen Kopf hielt. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Hogwarts-Express direkt durch seinen Schädel fahren. Mundungus erging es nicht viel besser, nur saß er auf dem Boden. Dumbledore versuchte bei beiden passive Legilementik. Er fand bei beiden, die Barrieren unten. Irgendjemand hatte sie einfach hinweg gerissen, als wären sie nichts. Und er stellte fest, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, was hier geschehen war.

 

"Was ist mit Harry?"

 

Alastor schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Plötzlich hörten sie einen lauten Schrei. Dieser kam vom oberen Stockwerk. Sofort rannten drei von ihnen nach oben. Nur Mundungus nicht, der steckte sich lieber erst einmal ein paar Wertsachen in seine extra großen Taschen. Zauber sei Dank. erst dann kam er nach oben. McGonagall stand da vor einer offenen Tür und glaubte nicht, was sie da sah. Das ganze Zimmer war getränkt in Blut. Auf den Boden. An den Wänden und auch an der Decke war Blut. Aber von Harry keine Spur.

 

Dann war da ja auch noch das Loch in der Wand. Dieses Loch triefte vor dunkler Magie. Sowie die auf den Boden liegende Schrotflinte.

 

"Ich fürchte, Harry ist zur dunklen Seite übergelaufen."

 

Tja. Logisches Denken gehörte nicht gerade zu den Stärken von Zauberern.

 

Er sollte schon bald erfahren, dass er sich irrte.

 

 

**Auf der Ravager:**

 

 

Mit einem Lichtblitz erschien die Gruppe im Transporterraum der Ravager. Die Dursleys waren nicht bei ihnen. Was Tonks sofort auffiel.

 

"Wo sind die Dursleys."

 

"In den Arrestzellen." Antwortete Anoth. "Die Sender, die ich an ihnen befestigt habe, haben dafür gesorgt, dass der Transporter sie ohne Umschweife direkt dort hinein transportierte." Genau in dem Moment kam ein Ärzteteam hinein in den Transporterraum. "Bringt beide auf die Krankenstation. Ich will, das bei einem kompletten Gesundheitscheck bekommen."

 

"Wird gemacht." bestätigte einer der Ärzte und sie führten Tonks, die immer noch Harry hielt weg. Anoth packte sich an die Stirn.

 

"Vielleicht solltest du auch dort hin." sagte Miana besorgt.

 

"Nein nein. Ich habe heute mehr als 100 Jahre Wert an Erfahrungen und Erinnerungen aufgenommen und das alles in Bruchstücken und Fetzen. Ich muss nur ein wenig meditieren um Sinn in das Ganze Chaos hereinzubekommen, was ich heute erfahren habe. Ich bin in meinen Gemächern." sagte Anoth und verließ damit den Transporterraum auf den Weg genau dort hin. Miana nickte nur und verließ den Transporterraum um sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation zu machen.

 

Anoth indessen verschwand in seine Gemächer und war nur Sekunden später in tiefer Meditation. Und das würde er auch wohl für die nächsten Stunden bleiben.

 

Miana war Minuten später in der Krankenstation angekommen. Dort lagen Tonks und Harry bereits auf zwei Betten und wurden gescannt.

 

"Wie sieht es aus?" fragte Miana den Leiter der Krankenabteilung.

 

"Nicht so gut." Antwortete der ältere Khajiit, der an einen der Holografischen Monitore im Raum saß und die Daten der Scanner auswertete.

 

"Du meinst sie sind in Lebensgefahr?"

 

"Nein nein. Es ist etwas anderes, was mir Sorgen macht." Der Arzt ging in die Mitte des Raumes, wo ein Holoprojektor nun eine Holografische Tafel erscheinen ließ. Auf dieser war die Holografische Version der beiden zu sehen, die gerade auf den betten lagen und schliefen. Die Abbildungen waren nackt. Aber das war es nicht, was Miana Blick auf sich zog. Es war das Runengitter, das auf der Haut sichtbar wurde. Vor allen aber eine bestimmte Rune, die bei beiden mitten auf der Brust saß, sorgte dafür, dass sich ihre Augen weiteten.

 

"Wenn Anoth das sieht, wird er ausrasten."

 

 

**Am nächsten Morgen**

 

 

"DIE HABEN WAS GEMACHT?!" Anoth war gerade vom leitenden Arzt und Miana unterrichtet worden, was sie gefunden hatten. Und wie Miana es vorausgesehen hatte war Anoth explodiert, als er hörte, was genau sie fanden.

 

Anoth verschwendete keine Zeit und ging nun selbst zu den beiden herüber. Tonks war mittlerweile erwacht. aber Harry schlief noch.

 

"Was ist los?" fragte Tonks.

 

"Ich muss etwas überprüfen." antwortete Anoth und bevor Tonks irgendetwas sagen konnte berührte er sie schon mitten auf ihrer Brust mit seinen Zeigefinger.

 

"Was...?" Ihre Stimme versagte ihr, als sie die Rune entdeckte, die nun plötzlich auf ihrer Brust sichtbar wurde. Sie saß genau über ihr Herz. Es war eine Todesrune. Eine Rune, mit der jemand aus der Ferne sie töten könnte.

 

Das war noch nicht das Ende des Schocks für sie. Unter der Rune bildeten sich weitere kleinere Runen aus. Koppelrunen. Die Todesrune war mit weiteren Runen verbunden, die auf anderen Personen angebracht waren. Genauer gesagt vier weiteren. Und eine von ihnen war, darauf wettete Anoth, mit Harry verbunden. Anoth legte einen Finger auf eine der anderen Runen und flüsterte etwas. Hervor kam ein Name.

 

Daphne Greengrass

 

Anoth aktivierte die nächste

 

Hermione Granger

 

Die nächste ergab:

 

Luna Lovegood

 

Und Nummer vier war wie erwartet:

 

Harry James Potter

 

Tonks wurde bleich. Das wog weit schwerer, als das unangenehme Gefühl, auf ihrer Brust berührt zu werden.

 

"Oh nein." Ihre Stimme war mehr ein flüstern. Sie kannte die Rune sehr genau und sie wusste auch, dass sie von irgendjemandem einfach per Fernauslösung aktiviert werden konnte. Und wenn das geschah, würde nicht nur sie sterben, sondern die vier, die verbunden waren mit. "Kannst du sie entfernen?"

 

"Da liegt das Problem." antwortete Anoth. "Die Rune selbst währe leicht zu entfernen, aber leider ist es aber nicht die einzige Rune, die sich auf deinen Körper befindet."

 

"Wie meinst du das?" Anoth antwortete nicht verbal sondern machte nur eine Geste mit der Hand. Das Resultat war, das sich nun neben ihrem Bett ein Hologramm von ihr zeigte, auf dem sich nun ein ganzes Muster an Runen abzeichnete.

 

"Ach du scheiße."

 

"Da hat sich jemand sehr viel Mühe gemacht, euch unter Kontrolle zu behalten."

 

"Uns?"

 

"Auf Harry wurde ein ganz ähnliches Muster entdeckt." antwortete Anoth. "Nur war bei ihm die Anzahl an Runen noch um einiges größer." Anoth seufzte. "Aber das ist noch nicht einmal das Problem." Mit einem Gedankenn ließ er die Runen auf der Holografischen Figur verschwinden. stattdessen kamen nun dutzende verschiedenfarbiger Punkte zum Vorschein. Sie alle waren mit den nun gerade noch so eben erkennbaren Runen verbunden.

 

"Was sind das?"

 

"Zauber. Zauber verschiedenster Art." sagte Anoth und deute dabei auf die dünnen strahlen, die die Zauber mit den Runen verbanden. "Und sie sind alle in irgendeiner Form mit den Runen verbunden." Anoth starrte auf das Hologramm. "Die Runen stellen kein Problem dar. Das Problem sind die Zauber. Mir ist dieser Magiezweig noch zu neu, als das ich sie einfach auflösen könnte. Aber ich kann zumindest etwas gegen die Todesrune tun."

 

"Und was?"

 

"Sagt dir diese Rune etwas?" mit diesen Worten malte Anoth die entsprechende Rune in die Luft.

 

"Die Rune des Lebens." sagte Tonks. "Aber das würde ja bedeuten, das..."

 

"Ich mich nicht mehr als 20m von euch entfernen kann. Parallel bedeutet es aber auch, dass es die Todesrune überschreibt. Sie müsste erst mich töten, um euch überhaupt töten zu können. Und dafür ist sie zu schwach."

 

"Zu schwach?"  


"Die Todesrune ist dafür ausgelegt sterbliche töten. Aber keine Unsterbliche. Aber so viel soll gesagt sein. Wenn sie aktiviert wird, wird das für mich auch nicht gerade angenehm. Die Todesrune mag nicht im Stande sein mich zu töten. Aber sie kann mir immer noch Schmerzen zufügen."

 

"Unsterblich?" die Frage kam von Harry, was nun dafür sorgte, dass die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lag.

 

"Wie lang bist du schon wach?"

 

"Seit den komisch leuchtenden Figuren." antwortete Harry. "Sind diese leuchtenden Punkte wirklich alles irgendwelche Zauber?"

 

"Ja. Ich kann den Typ dir nennen. Oder zumindest ein paar davon. Die blauen Punkte sind Blocker. Die roten sind Zwangszauber. Die Gelben irgendwelche Gedächtnis oder Verhaltensverändernde Zauber. Die weißen sind unbekannt. Mir ist dieser Magiezweig einfach noch zu neu um sie bestimmen zu können." sagte Anoth. "Aber wir kommen hier vom Thema ab. Kann ich die Rune anbringen?"

 

Tonks und Harry wechselten kurz die Blicke, dann nickten sie. Anoth berührte Tonks mit einem Finger an einer Stelle knapp über ihren Bauchnabel.

 

"Das wird etwas wehtun." dann begann er auch schon die Rune zu zeichnen. das Zeichnen selbst war schmerzfrei. Das einsinken der Rune, unter die Haut dagegen nicht ganz so. kaum war das geschehen, wiederholte Anoth die Prozedur bei sich selber. Kaum waren beide Runen fertig fingen beide an zu leuchten. Die Verbindung war fertiggestellt. Das wiederrum sorgte dafür, dass auf Anoths Seite unter der seinen Rune eine kleinere Rune entstand, die andeutete, das diese Rune momentan mit einen Ziel verbunden war.

 

Kaum war das geschehen ging Anoth herüber zu Harry und wiederholte dort die Prozedur. Nun erschien unter Anoths Rune eine weitere kleinere Rune, die aussagte, das er nun mit zweien Verbunden war. Aber da waren immer noch drei weitere, die in akuter Gefahr waren. Anoth selbst konnte nicht mehr hinunter. Miana aber sehr wohl.

 

"Miana."

 

"Ja." kam die Antwort von Miana, die auch im Raum stand.

 

"Such die anderen, die an diesen Runennetzwerk hängen und bringt sie her."

 

"Verstanden." damit war Miana verschwunden. Nur Sekunden später wurden die Runen aktiviert.

 

 

**Hogwarts Schloss. Irgendwo in der Nähe der Küste von Schottland.**

 

 

Albus saß an seinen Schreibtisch. Vor seinen Schreibtisch saßen zwei weitere Personen. Cornelius Oswald Fudge. Er war der derzeitige Minister für Magie und Amelia Bones. Sie war die Chefin von der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung (AMSV).

 

"Wir haben das Haus der Dursleys untersucht." begann Amelia. "Wir können deine Einschätzung nicht teilen."

 

"Was soll das heißen?" fragte Dumbledore.

 

"Wir haben eine uns absolut unbekannte Magie an dem Haus gefunden. Die Unaussprechbaren sind bereits dran an der Sache. Aber wenn du meine Meinung hören möchtest, dann wurde Harry Potter entführt."

 

"Entführt?" das war dieses Mal Fudge. "Aber von wem?"

 

"Genau das versuchen wir herauszubekommen."

 

"Irgendeine Idee?" fragte Dumbledore. "Vielleicht waren es ja Todesser."

 

"Das wissen wir nicht. Eines ist aber klar. Wer auch immer es war. Er hat enorme Macht, wenn das Loch in der Wand, welches wir fanden eine Andeutung ist."

 

"Das Loch triefte vor Dunkler Magie..."

 

"Das war extrem kontrolliertes Dämonenfeuer, welches das Loch in die Wand gebrannt hat. Abgefeuert von einer Muggel Schrotflinte."

 

"UNMÖGLICH!" rief Dumbledore ungläubig. "Dämonenfeuer lässt sich nicht kontrollieren!"

 

"Anscheinend wohl nicht." Amelia blieb von Dumbledores Ausbruch unbeeindruckt.

 

 

**zu Miana**

 

 

Miana fand sich vor einen Einkaufszentrum wieder. Keiner hatte auf sie geachtet, als sie in eine Gasse ganz in der Nähe teleportiert worden war. Von drei Taschendieben mal abgesehen, die nun zahnlos auf den Boden lagen. Sie konnte die Todesmagie spüren. Irgendjemand hatte die Runen aktiviert. Ihr rannte nun die Zeit davon.

 

 

**Zwei Minuten zuvor; Zehn Minuten nach den Gespräch in Hogwarts; Ministerium der Magie**

 

 

Cornelius Oswald Fudge war wütend. Er ging auf und ab in seinem Büro und grübelte. Irgendwie war jemand auf die Erde gekommen, der weit mehr Macht hatte, als die komplette Zauberwelt zusammengenommen, wenn er den unaussprechlichen Glauben sollte. Wenn diese Gören irgendwie ihr Erbe antreten sollten und der Rat Der Sieben wieder seinen Platz einnahm, dann war seine Herrschafft Geschichte. Genauso wie sein Traum Magischer Imperator zu werden. Irgendwie musste er sie doch stoppen können.

 

Fudge blieb abrupt stehen. Konnte das die Lösung sein? Er rannte über zu einen seiner Aktenschränke und kramte eine Akte heraus. nach kurzen durchblättern fand er es. Das würde sein Problem lösen. Sie würden ihren Platz nicht einnehmen können, wenn sie tot waren. Er musste nur das alte Runenkonstrukt aktivieren, welches ihnen aufgezwungen wurde, kurz nachdem er seinen Posten als Minister einnahm. Er eilte zu einen seiner Bücherregale und kramte das Hauptkontrollbuch hervor. Er legte es auf seinen Schreibtisch und schlug die passende Seite auf. Nach kurzen zögern drückte er seinen Zauberstab in die Rune, die sich mitten auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite befand und aktivierte damit die Fernauslösung. Währe jemand in den Raum gewesen, hätte er den Minister in einer Art und Weise lachen hören, bei der selbst Voldemort einen Schauer überm Rücken gelaufen wäre.

 

Oder er würde sich vor Lachen auf den Boden rollen, durch den Hustenanfall, den er dadurch auslöste.

 

 

**Zurück zu Miana**

 

 

Miana stürmte hinein ins Shoppingcenter. Die Todesmagie war ihr Führer und von der ließ sie sich nun leiten. Ihr stellte sich irgendein fetter Kaufhauscop in den Weg. Dieses Hindernis wurde mit einem gezielten Kinnhaken aus dem Weg geräumt, als sie sich den Weg die Treppe hinauf bahnte und dabei nicht gerade sanft andere Kunden zur Seite schubste. Sie hatte absolut keine Zeit zu verlieren. Sie raste weiter durch das Kaufhaus und blieb dann mitten in einem großen Atrium stehen.

 

#Wo bist du? # Miana schloss ihre Augen um das Signal zu Orten. Kurze Zeit später wusste sie wo es war. Nur Knappe 150m weit weg. Miana setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Die beiden Kaufhauscops die versuchten sie aufzuhalten wurden mit zwei gezielten Tritten und Schlägen neutralisiert. Das Ziel war in Bewegung. Aber die Signale deuteten an, dass das nicht freiwillig war. Noch ehe sie es sich versah durchbrach sie die Hintertür vom Kaufhaus und kam auf der Straße zum Stillstand. Nur um eine Absperrung der Polizei zu sehen. Irgendjemand überfiel gerade eine Bank. Und ihr Ziel war genau da drin.

 

Pech für die Idioten die gerade die Bank überfielen.

 

War sie vorhin noch in Zivilkleidung unterwegs, aktivierte sie nun ihre Panzerung. Als Waffen holte sie zwei Hartlicht-Plasma Pistolen heraus. Mehr als genug Feuerkraft um die Kugelsicheren Scheiben der Bank zu zerstören. Dann raste sie mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf die Polizeiabsperrung zu, sprang über die Schaulustigen hinweg und landete auf einen der Polizeiwagen, den sie wie eine Blechbüchse unter sich zermalmte. Ohne stehen zu bleiben raste sie auf die Fensterfront der Bank zu und feuerte einmal mit beiden Waffen auf die Schieben. Die darauf folgende Explosion riss ein massives Loch nicht nur in die Fensterscheibe sondern auch in die Fassade. Bevor sie die Bank erreichte steckte sie beide Waffen wieder weg und griff den ihr am nächsten stehenden Geiselnehmer an. Bevor dieser auch nur die Chance hatte zu reagieren riss sie ihn seine Schallgedämpfte MP5A5 aus der Hand und haute ihn mit selbiger bewusstlos. Dann nutzte sie die Waffe um alle Geiselnehmer zu erschießen, nur um bei den letzten festzustellen, dass das Magazin leergeschossen war. Also warf sie ihm kurzentschlossen die Waffe mit voller Kraft an den Kopf. Wenn eine fast 3kg schwere Waffe einen mit fast 200 km/h gegen den ungeschützten Kopf knallt, dann steht dieser bestimmt nicht mehr auf. Sie wartete gar nicht weiter sondern rannte tiefer hinein in die Eingeweide der Bank. Eine Tür versperrte ihr den Weg. Diese öffnete sie einfach, indem sie sich mit ihrer Schulter zuerst gegen die Tür warf und sie damit einfach aus den Angeln hob eine Rolle später und wie rannte weiter hinein. das Signal kam aus dem Tresorraum. das war ihr Ziel.

 

Nur Sekunden später war sie im Tresorraum und brach den ersten der Maskierten Pfeifen, denen sie begegnete ohne Umschweife das Genick. Dann ergriff sie dessen Waffe und legte die anderen drei um, bevor die auch nur begriffen, was da gerade geschah. Ihr Radar meldete ihr noch vier weitere feindliche Kontakte, die sich tiefer im Tresorraum befanden. Zum Glück war dieser mit einer Eigenständigen Tür versehen und so schlug sie einfach kurzerhand die tonnenschwere Tresortür zu und schloss sie im Tresorraum ein. Ihr Ziel lag nur drei Meter von ihr weg und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen auf den Boden. Ihre beiden Eltern lagen tot neben ihr. Beide wurden mit Kopfschüssen regelrecht hingerichtet. Miana nahm zwei blaue Markierungen heraus und befestigte diese an den Leichen der Eltern und eine orangene an ihrem Ziel. Dann rief sie die _Ravager_.

 

"Miana an _Ravager_. Drei zum beamen. Zwei davon Code Blau."

 

"Verstanden. Beame jetzt." kam die Antwort zurück. Dicht gefolgt von einen Lichtblitz. Miana überprüfte ihr HUD. Ihr nächstes Ziel war nur knappe 3 km weit weg. Sie teleportierte sich selbst kurzerhand auf das Dach des Gebäudes und begann damit sich selbst in Schritten zum Ziel zu teleportieren, denn aus irgendeinem Grund kam sie nicht direkt dorthin. Kurze Zeit später war sie nur gute 100m vom Ziel weg. aber das einzige, was sie sah, war eine grüne Wiese. Ihr Computer aber sagte ihr, dass ihr Ziel sich mitten auf der Wiese und gute 7m hoch in der Luft sich befand.

 

Hier stimmte was nicht.

 

"Miana an Anoth. Ich stehe vor meinem Ziel, aber hier ist nichts. Nur eine freie Wiese." sprach sie in ihr Funkgerät.

 

"Die Greengrass Familie lebt unter den Fidelius Zauber. Versuch mal, ob du das Haus im Energiesicht Modus sehen kannst."

 

Miana wechselte die Sicht und tatsächlich wurde die Villa sichtbar. Aber nur schemenhaft. Miana ging auf die Villa zu und wollte das Tor öffnen, nur um festzustellen, dass ihre Hand einfach mitten hindurch ging, als ob da nichts stehen würde.

 

"Ich kann die Villa jetzt sehen. Aber ich kann nichts berühren."

 

"Dann wirst du entweder die Zauber niederreißen müssen oder..." Anoths schwieg für eine kurze Zeit. "Ja, das könnte klappen. Geh zur Zaubergrenze."

 

"Was hast du vor?"

 

"Zauber sind wie Computerprogramme. Ich habe vor einen Virus einzuspeisen, der dich zu einem temporären Geheimnisträger macht. So wirst du das Haus nicht nur sehen, sondern auch problemlos betreten können."

 

"Ich bin an der Zaubergrenze."

 

"Gut. Leg deine Hände auf die Barrieren. Ich werde dich dann durch den Prozess führen."

 

"Also gut. Ich berühre jetzt die Barrieren." In ihrer Energieansicht wurden nun dutzende Zauber sichtbar. Sie alle stülpten sich in Dom Form über das Haus. "Welcher von ihnen ist nun der Fidelius?"

 

"Er müsste sich so ähnlich anfühlen, wie als wenn du deinen Phasenverschieber aktivierst."

 

Es dauerte nicht lange für Miana bis sie den entsprechenden Zauber gefunden hatte.

 

"Ich habe ihn. Was nun?"

 

"Nun machst du folgendes...."

 

Es dauerte gute zwei Minuten. aber dann hatten sie eine Lösung. sie würde nur wenige Minuten halten. Aber mehr würde sie auch gar nicht brauchen. Kaum konnte sie das Gebäude sehen raste sie auch schon los. Über das geschlossene Tor sprang sie einfach drüber her und nahm dann direkten Kurs auf die Haustür in der sie mit der Schulter zuerst hinein rannte und sie dabei aus ihren Angeln hob. Ohne stehenzubleiben raste sie direkt darauf die Treppen hoch in den zweiten Stock von wo das Signal herkam. Die Bewohner des Hauses hatten überhaupt keine Zeit zu reagieren, da war sie schon an ihnen vorbei und die Treppe hinauf. Ohne anzuhalten oder den Hauselfen, die versuchten sie zu stoppen, auch nur zu beachten, raste sie den Flur entlang zu der Tür, von wo das Signal herkam. Ein schneller tritt und die Tür war nicht mehr als Feuerholz. Ihr Ziel lag in ihrem Bett und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.

 

Eine kurze Handbewegung ließ die Kleidung verschwinden und sie begann damit sie zu untersuchen. Diese wenn auch sehr kurze Untersuchung stellte fest, dass die Todesrune aktiviert worden war und das Fleisch in ihrer Nähe bereits anfing schwarz zu werden. Sie musste sofort auf die _Ravager_ wenn sie auch nur eine Chance haben sollte das zu überleben. Sie platzierte eine Markierung an ihr und kontaktierte die _Ravager_.

 

"Miana an _Ravager_. Einen zum beamen. Code Rot."

 

"Verstanden." kam die Antwort zurück und ein Lichtblitz später war ihr Ziel verschwunden. Nun hatte sie nur noch ein Ziel zu finden. Aber dessen Lebenszeichen wurden nun sehr schnell schwächer. Jetzt hieß es richtig Tempo machen. Sie wollte gerade weiter, da kamen die Eltern von ihrem Ziel hineingerannt gefolgt von einem Mädchen, welches die jüngere Schwester sein musste von ihrem Ziel. Sie mussten ihr die Treppe hochgefolgt sein.

 

"Stopp!" rief der Mann. "Wo ist meine Tochter?"

 

"In Sicherheit." war Mianas einzige Antwort. Dann hatten die drei auch schon Sender an sich kleben und verschwanden in einen Lichtblitz. Miana hatte wirklich überhaupt keine Zeit sich mit ihnen in irgendeiner Form zu unterhalten. Sie raste raus in den Flur und dann hinaus aus der Villa und blieb dann stehen. Das Signal kam aus Nordwestlicher Richtung. Sie wollte sich gerade wegteleportieren da härte sie hinter sich mehrere Pops und den Ruf von "STEHEN BLEIBEN!" Aber noch bevor sie sie erreichen konnten war Miana verschwunden. Wer auch immer das war. Sie hatte keine Zeit sich mit denen abzugeben.

 

 

**Zwei Minuten zuvor**

 

 

Saul Croaker saß vor einem speziellen Konstrukt in der Abteilung der Mysterien des Ministeriums und starrte darauf. Dieses eben genannte Konstrukt analysiert Magische Energien. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Abteilungen des Ministeriums unterstanden die Unaussprechbaren nicht den Minister sondern der Krone von England oder direkt den Rat Der Sieben. Je nachdem, wer gerade das Zepter in der Hand hielt. Im Moment war das das Königshaus von Britannien.

 

Das Konstrukt auf das Croakers Augen starrten, war eines, das auf einer Energie reagierte, die nur von Seraphim benutzt werden konnte. Und dieses schlug aus. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass die Seraphim sich hier befanden. Das würde auch bedeuten, dass eine alte Prophezeiung ins Spiel kam, die von der Neugründung des Rates Der Sieben sprach. Das brachte Croaker zum Grinsen.

 

Wenn das geschah würden sie diesen Inkompetenten Minister mit Illusionen von einen Imperator, den alten Sumpfhirsch, der meinte ihm würde die Sonne aus seinen alten verschrumpelten Arsch scheinen, sowie dieser Möchtegern dunklen Lord packen schicken. Voldemort. Croaker schnaubte. Flucht vorm Tod. Bescheuerter Name für einen dunklen Lord. Ganz davon abgesehen, das es eh nur ein Anagramm war. Tom Marvolo Riddle. So lautete sein richtiger Name.

 

Er hatte auch in den alten Texten nachgeschaut, die einen dunklen Lord definieren. Voldemort trug diesen Titel im Grunde nur, wegen seiner Horcruxe und den Fakt, dass die Schafe es nicht wagten seinen Namen auszusprechen. Oh wie er es hasste, dass der Vertrag zwischen der Krone und den Ministerium es ihm verbot Moldyshorts in seinen Schlangenarsch zu treten. Gäbe es dieses blöde Stück Pergament nicht, dann währe er schon lange Geschichte. Sobald der Rat Der Sieben wieder an der Macht war, würde sich das mit Sicherheit ändern. Im Moment allerdings blieb ihm nicht mehr übrig als abzuwarten. Der Rat Der Sieben hatte nicht nur die Kontrolle über die Unaussprechbaren. Sie waren die Eigentlichen Herrscher der Zauberwelt. Und zwar Weltweit. Weder der Zaubergamot noch der IVZ konnte sich gegen sie stellen. Und ihr Hauptsitz war hier in Britannien. Im Schloss von Avalon. Von dem keiner wusste, wo dieses eigentlich genau in Groß Britannien lag. Es sei denn sie entschieden sich es

zu verlegen.

 

Ihm blieb nichts anders übrig als abzuwarten.

 

 

**beim Minister für Magie**

 

 

Fudge war wütend. Sein ach so toller Plan funktionierte irgendwie nicht so, wie er es sollte. Mehrere von ihnen, die eigentlich bereits hätten tot sein sollen lebten noch. Aber wie?

 

Fudge starrte auf die Glaskugeln, die mit denen verbunden waren. Es waren sechs Stück. Die Glaskugeln zeigten eindeutig, dass drei von ihnen außer Gefahr waren. Er blickte genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt darauf um zu sehen, wie sich die vierte Kugel wieder Stabilisierte. Das sorgte dafür, das Fudge zu seiner Feuerstelle eilte, etwas Floo Pulver hineinwarf und dann anfing hinein zubrüllen.

 

Wenn sie sich beeilten würden sie denjenigen noch rechtzeitig bekommen, der da versuchte seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen.

 

Dumbledore hatte seinen Orden des Phönixes.

 

Voldemort hatte seine Todesser.

 

Fudge hatte seine Sturmmäntel. Die Auroren selbst standen nicht unter seiner Kontrolle. Sehr zu Fudges Missfallen.

 

 

**Zurück zu Miana**

 

 

Miana teleportierte sich immer näher an ihr letztes Ziel heran. Das Signal kam nun stark aus westlicher Richtung. Zwei weitere Teleportationen später musste sie feststellen, dass es nun aus östlicher Richtung kam. Sie war an ihrem Ziel vorbei teleportiert. Sie drehte sich um entdeckte nur wenige Hundert Meter von ihr entfernt ein ziemlich merkwürdig aussehendes Haus. Es erinnert sie ein wenig an einen sehr schief gebauten Leuchtturm mitten auf dem Land. Einen Leuchtturm, der mit allerlei Grünzeug bewachsen war.

 

Genau auf diesen Leuchtturm raste sie nun direkt drauf zu. Sie hielt sich überhaupt nicht mit der Tür auf und rammte sie einfach aus den Weg, nur um direkt darauf eine Wendeltreppe nach oben zu nehmen. Nur um dann abrupt stehen zu bleiben.

 

"Zwei?" Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. beide zeigten eindeutige Anzeichen der Todesmagie. "Ist jetzt auch egal." Sie verpasste beiden eine Markierung.

 

Ein in Tränen aufgelöster Mann umarmte sie und bettelte sie förmlich an, dass Miana sie helfen sollte, weil er es selbst nicht konnte.

 

"Das werden sie." beruhigte Miana ihn und verpasste ihn dabei auch eine Markierung. "Miana an _Ravager_. Vier zum beamen." Mit einem Lichtblitz waren alle drei verschwunden. Die beiden Pops, die kurz darauf zu hören waren bekamen sie nicht mehr mit.

 

 

**Auf der _Ravager_**

 

 

Als Miana wieder sehen konnte befand sie sich auf der Krankenstation der _Ravager_. Anoth hatte die beiden bereits übernommen und sie auf zwei Betten gelegt. Ihre Bekleidung ließ er mit einer einfachen Handbewegung verschwinden. Dann begann er sofort damit die Rune des Lebens aufzumalen. Nur Sekunden später hatte er beide aufgemalt und sie waren geschützt.

 

"Bring einen zusätzlichen Regenerator hierher."

 

"Mach ich." antworte die Kleoparda, die im Moment in ihrer menschlichen Form ihm half. Anoth konnte sich nicht weit von denen entfernen mit denen er im Moment verbunden war. Das galt aber nicht für seine Schattenbiester.

 

"Schieb den Regenerator hier herüber." Er deutete dabei auf eine Stelle neben den Bett des Jungen. Das war einer der Vorteile ein Schattenbiest zu sein. Auch wenn sie diese Geräte noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, so war es ihr doch problemlos möglich sie zu bedienen.

 

Die Ärzte selbst hatten im Moment alle Hände mit den beiden Code Blau zu tun. Code Blau bedeutete, dass eine eventuelle Reanimation möglich war. Aber die massiven Hirnschäden, die sie hatten, machte das nicht einfach. Zum Glück waber war es ihnen gelungen ihre Seelen einzufangen, bevor sie die Körper komplett verlassen konnten. So konnten sie die Körper wiederherstellen und danach die Seelen wieder in ihre rechtmäßigen Träger zurücktransferieren.

 

Im Moment befanden sich die Körper von beiden in sogenannten Regenerationskapseln. Dort konnte der Körper wieder komplett hergestellt werden. Ihre Seelen waren in etwa Tennisball großen Kristallkugeln aufbewahrt, die an den Kapseln bestfestigt waren. Genauer gesagt auf der Rückseite der Kapseln. Sobald die Wiederherstellung der Körper abgeschlossen war wurden die Seelen einfach freigelassen. Diese kehrten dann von alleine zurück in ihre Körper. Was auch daran lag, das sie nie vollständig von ihren Körper getrennt waren.

 

Was die anderen angingen sie lagen derzeit auf Antigravitationsfeldern. Soll heißen, sie schwebten etwa 10cm in der Luft. Jeder Versuch sie mit Textilien zuzudecken scheiterte, als das nun vollständig aktive Runensystem, diese einfach sofort wegbrannte. Anoth hatte seinen Leuten auf der Brücke den Befehl gegeben herauszufinden von wo das Signal herkommt, welches die Todesrune aktiv hielt. Das dauerte aber wohl noch ein wenig ehe es geortet werden würde, denn irgendwelche Störungen sorgten dafür, dass es schwer war die Quelle des Signals zu Orten. Schwer. Aber nicht unmöglich. Es dauerte nur eben halt ein etwas länger. Sobald das Signal geortet worden war, wollte Anoth Bericht haben, von wo es herkam.

 

Im Moment aber hatte Anoth mit etwas andern zu tun.

 

Besorgte Eltern.

 

Einer der ersten im Raum war Xenophilius Lovegood. Lunas Vater. was nun folgte ließ die ihm folgenden Greengrasses erstarren.

 

"Xeni?"

 

"Anoth?" Und Xenophilius rollten die Augen in seinen Hinterkopf und er wurde ohnmächtig.

 

"Was ist da gerade passiert?" fragte Miana, die ungläubig auf den am Boden liegenden Xenophilius herabschaute.

 

"Wir sind uns schon begegnet." antwortete Anoth.

 

"Was? Wie?"

 

"Nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Sondern in unseren Träumen." Anoth stand auf und ließ Xenophilius mit einer Handbewegung in die Luft schweben um ihn dann auf eines der im Moment nicht benötigten Betten zu legen. Das er bewusstlos geworden war lag nicht nur daran, das er ihn als Anoth erkannte, jemanden den er sonst nur in seinen Träumen begegnet war, sondern auch daran, das er Magisch komplett erschöpft war. Er hatte wohl alles versucht um seiner Tochter und ihren Freund zu helfen. Konnte es aber nicht. Anoth wollte sich gerade den Greengrasses zuwenden, da bemerkte er etwas aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus.

 

"NEIN!" rief er und Daphnes Schwester blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. "Berühre sie nicht." redete Anoth nun deutlich sanfter und führte sie dabei zurück zu ihren Eltern. "Ihre Haut ist durch die aktiven Runen extrem berührungsempfindlich geworden."

 

"Was soll das heißen." fragte Lord Greengrass. Anscheinend hatte nun die Sorge um seine Tochter den Kampf gegen das Misstrauen gewonnen.

 

"Da bin ich mir selber auch nicht so ganz sicher. Die aktiven Runen scheinen eine Reaktion zu erzeugen, die dafür sorgt, dass sich ihre Haut bei der kleinsten Berührung abschält. Deshalb schweben sie nun auch alle in der Luft und stehen dazu auch noch unter einem starken Sedativum."

 

"Was für Runen?" fragte Lady Greengrass. Anoth antwortete nicht. Zumindest nicht verbal. In der Mitte des Raumes erschien ein Hologramm. Ein allgemeines Hologramm in menschlicher Form ohne irgendwelche erkennbaren Geschlechtlichen Merkmale. Aber das war es gar nicht, was die Blicke auf sich zog. Es war das Runenmuster, welches auf dem Hologramm sichtbar war.

 

"Das darf nicht wahr sein." sagte Lord Greengrass, während Lady Greengrass erschrocken einatmete.

 

"Ich habe dieses Runensystem entwickelt." sagte Lady Greengrass ungläubig beinahe in einen Flüsterton. Das sorgte dafür, dass nun alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren.  


"Entwickelt?" fragte Lord Greengrass seine Frau.

 

"Weißt du es nicht mehr? Das Projekt an dem ich gearbeitet habe mit ein paar anderen Ministeriumsangestellte."

 

"Ja irgendwas für Askaban."

 

"Stimmt. Ein Projekt das dafür sorgen sollte, dass geflohene Strafgefangene sterben, wenn sie aus dem Gefängnis fliehen sollten. Wir brachten es zu ende. Aber angewendet wurde es offiziell nie. Zu teuer. Zumindest sagte man das uns als Begründung." sie starrte auf das Hologramm. "Offensichtlich eine Lüge."

 

"Ja. Offensichtlich." stimmte Anoth zu. "Wer hat damals den Auftrag erteilt?"

 

"Cornelius Fudge. Der jetzige Minister der Magie."

 

Bevor sie weiterdiskutieren konnten wurden sie von einer Stimme unterbrochen, die durch die Schiffsweite Interkom kam.

 

"Anoth. wir haben die Quelle gefunden." sagte die Stimme.

 

"Schick die Daten auf die Krankenstation, Ashiasa."

 

"Mache ich." Sekunden später erschien in der Mitte der Krankenstation ein Holografisches dreidimensionales Bild, welches das Zentrum von London zeigte. Aber das war es nicht, das die Aufmerksamkeit aller Personen auf sich zog. Es war der kleine rote blinkende Punkt, der sich anscheinend in einen Unterirdischen Komplex befand. Anoth wollte gerade fragen, was das war, was er sich da anschaute, da bekam er die Antwort bereits. Auch ohne das er die Frage hat stellen müssen.

 

"Das ist das Ministerium der Magie." sagte Lady Greengrass Überrascht.

 

"Das kommt aus den Büro des Ministers?" sagte Lord Greengrass genauso überrascht.

 

"Habt ihr die Frequenz?" fragte Anoth über die Interkom.

 

"Positiv." kam die Antwort zurück.

 

"Dann sagt ihm mal, was wir von seinen kleinen Versuch halten."

 

"Mit Vergnügen."

 

 

**Zeitgelich:**

 

**Ministerium der Magie; Büro des Ministers**

 

 

Fudge hatte gerade die Tür von seinem Büro geschlossen und wollte zum Büro seiner Senior Untersekretärin gehen. Deshalb bekam er auch nicht mit, als das Buch, welches die Hauptsteuerung für die Todesrunen enthielt, plötzlich anfing in einem gleißenden Licht zu leuchten. Kurz darauf folgte eine Explosion, die stark genug war um den Minister, zusammen mit seiner Tür, den Gang entlang fliegen zu lassen. Er kam ziemlich unsanft an der Mauer zum liegen. Bewusstlos. Mit den Beinen in der Luft.

 

 

**Zurück auf der _Ravager_**

 

 

Anoth fühlte einen massiven stechenden Schmerz in der Brust. Stark genug, das er ihn auf die Knie zwang und er sich an einen der Betten abstützen musste. Aber so schnell wie der Schmerz kam, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden. Dicht gefolgt wurde das Gefühl vom Abklingen, des ansonsten ständig vorhandenen dumpfen Schmerzes, welcher von der Rune des Lebens ausging, die bei ihm auf der Brust sich befand. Eine kurze Überprüfung bestätigte Anoths Verdacht. Es hatte Funktioniert. Die Quelle war ausgeschaltet und die Runen verloren an Energie. In nur wenigen Minuten würde die Energie komplett verschwunden sein. Dann konnten die Regeneratoren, die bereits entstandenen Schäden beheben und sie sich ausruhen.

 

"Es hat funktioniert." murmelte Anoth, als er die Energiewerte der Runenmuster betrachtete. "Sie verlieren an Energie." Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe das leuchten der Runen komplett verschwunden war. Dann weitere Minuten ehe die Regeneratoren einen nach den anderen einen piep Ton von sich gaben und sich abschalteten. Erst nun konnte er sie auf die Matratzen herunter schweben lassen. Danach klatschte er zwei Mal in die Hände und alle hatten nun weiße Decken auf sich liegen. Die Greengrass Familie brauchte keine Einladung um sich direkt darauf neben den Bett von Daphne zu setzen. Er würde am nächsten Morgen mit ihnen sicherlich noch einiges zu besprechen haben. Aber fürs erste würde das reichen müssen. Damit begab sich Anoth selbst zu eines der Betten und legte sich hin.


	5. Eine Goa'uld Welt fällt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Seraphim greifen eine von den Goa'uld kontrollierte Welt an.

Kapitel 5 - Eine Goa'uld Welt fällt

 

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Pokémon noch Stargate oder Harry Potter oder jede sonstige Copyrightgeschützten Werke, die hier verwendet werden. Diese Geschichte hier schreibe ich nur zu meinen persönlichen vergnügen, ohne jeden Profit geschrieben.

 

"Bla"     Reden

_Bla_         Denken

#Bla#    Seraphim Sprache

'Bla'       Telepathie

$Bla$     Diskussionen mit der Schattenebene

/Bla/      Altes Drakonisch

Ϩ Bla Ϩ    Parselzunge

**₱Bla₱**     Übersetzte Pokémonsprache

[Bla]     Pokédex Einträge 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Anoth wurde am nächsten Morgen durch eine seiner Suicune geweckt, die ihm das Frühstück brachte. Anoth setzte sich auf seinem Bett hin und schaute sich erst einmal um. Die Greengrasses waren in ihren Stühlen eingeschlafen. Xenophilius war bei seiner Tochter und in ein tiefes Gespräch verstrickt. Anscheinend wohl mit sich selbst denn seine Tochter schlief. Die anderen schliefen zu meist noch.

 

"Gab es in der Nacht irgendetwas erwähnenswertes, Kat?" fragte Anoth seiner Suicune. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.

 

"Nein." antwortete sie, während sie sich auf das Bett setzte. "Die Greengrasses haben sich noch ein wenig mit Miana unterhalten. genauso wie mit der Kleoparda. Ansonsten war alles ruhig."

 

Als Anoth sein miauendes Kissen anschaute bemerkte er, dass er seine Kleoparda, in ihrer Pokémon Form, als Kopfkissen benutzt hatte. Wieder einmal. Damit begann Anoth sein "Kopfkissen" hinter ihren Ohren zu kraulen. Was sie, nach ihren schnurren zu urteilen, sehr genoss. So setzte sich Anoth etwas gerader hin und begann erst einmal in Ruhe sein Frühstück zu verspeisen. Wobei sich die Kleoparda gerne immer mal wieder selber bediente und sie sich so die ein oder andere Scheibe Wurst und Co. selbst sicherte. In der Pokémonwelt hatte sie es schon genau so gemacht. Sie war einfach eine kleine freche Diebin. Noch schlimmer war es, wenn beide Kleoparda draußen waren. Dann konnte es schon mal vorkommen, dass sich die eine die obere Hälfte der Stulle und die andere die untere Hälfte schnappte und Anoth in Luft rein biss.

 

.

 

**Woanders zur gleichen Zeit**

 

.

 

Während Anoth dabei war sein Frühstück vor seiner Kleoparda zu schützen befand sich Admiralin Malirth zusammen mit ihrer kleinen Flotte auf den Weg zum Heimatplaneten des Goa'uld, der die Frechheit besessen hatte die _Sovereign_ anzugreifen. Vielleicht war der Typ aber auch einfach nur verrückt oder lebensmüde. Warum sonst sollte jemand mit einer 700m Badewanne ein 140km Schiff angreifen?

 

Es gab Dinge bei denen Malirth wirklich nur ihren Kopf schütteln konnte.

 

Malirth war eine Drakonidin. sie hatte goldene schuppen, die ihren Körper bedeckten. Ihre Flügel aber waren komplett gefiedert mit goldenen Federn. Im Moment befand sie sich auf der Brücke von ihrem Schiff. Die _Salvation_. Eine Seraphimianische Aurora Klasse. Sieben Kilometer lang und zwei Kilometer hoch und breit. Begleitet wurde die _Salvation_ von vier kleineren Schiffen.

 

Die _Eagle_ , die _Blake_ , die _Barossa_ und die _Icarus_. Sie waren Schiffe der Seraphimianischen Zerstörer Klasse. 3.500m lang 500m hoch und 1.000m breit.

 

Diese fünf Schiffe hatten weit mehr Feuerkraft, als nötig wäre um mit den beiden berichteten Ha'tak fertig zu werden. Aber wie Anoth es ausdrückte. Es ging doch nichts über einen guten Overkill um sicher zu stellen, dass der Feind auch wirklich erledigt werden würde. Sie wurde durch die Schiffs A.I. aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

 

"Austritt aus den Hyperraum in 10...

 

"5...

 

"4...

 

"3...

 

"2...

 

"1...

 

"Normalraum."

 

"Beginn mit dem Scan des Systems, Xana." befahl sie.

 

"Verstanden." Antwortete die A.I.

 

Sie meldete sich nur Sekunden später zurück. "Systemscan abgeschlossen. Ich habe ein Ha'tak entdeckt, welches den zweiten Planeten umkreist, sowie ein weiteres, welches auf der Oberfläche gelandet ist."

 

"Dann waren die Informationen also echt. Wie sieht es auf den Planeten aus?" fragte Malirth die mittlerweile herübergegangen war zum Holotisch und sich das Bild des Planeten, sowie die Position der beiden Ha'tak bildlich anschaute.

 

"Nur eine größere Siedlung. Geschätzte Einwohnerzahl: etwa 50.000."

 

"Das ist nicht sehr groß." murmelte Malirth. "Wie stark ist die Garnison?"

 

"Schwer zu sagen. Geschätzte 10.000 würde ich sagen." antworte die A.I. mit einen Achselzucken.

 

"Schick die Sinlontarra raus." befahl Malirth. Die Sinlontarra Klassen waren 300m lange, 50m hohe und 140m breite Keilförmige Schiffe mit Stummelflügeln. Sie wurden in der Seraphimianischen Allianz als superschwere Jäger und Bomber eingesetzt und eine Seraphimianische Aurora wie die _Salvation_ oder die _Ravager_ hatten 10 davon an Bord. Während die Seraphimianischen Zerstörer jeweils fünf davon besaßen.

 

Dies Sorgte nun dafür, dass ihre Flotte von fünf Schiffen angewachsen war auf 35 Schiffe.

 

35 Schiffe gegen ein einziges Ha'tak. Irgendwie konnte da einer wirklich schon Mitleid mit den Ha'tak bekommen. Aber diese Schlacht würde nicht im All entschieden werden. Sondern am Boden.

 

"Das andere Ha'tak hebt ab. Sie haben uns anscheinend entdeckt." kam die Meldung der A.I.

 

"Das wird denen nicht viel bringen." antwortete sie darauf nur. "Bereitmachen für den Sprung zum Planeten."

 

"Flotte meldet Sprungbereitschaft." kam die Antwort nur Sekunden später von der A.I.

 

"Admiral Malirth an die gesamte Flotte. Anoths Befehl lautete, das wir die Ha'taks einnehmen sollen. Nicht zerstören."

 

"Flotte bestätigt."

 

"Alarm Rot! Kampfstationen!" Dieser hatte nun mehrere Folgen.

 

Auf der Brücke sprang die Beleuchtung um auf rot um zu signalisieren, dass der Befehl angenommen wurde. Alle Waffen wurden geladen. Schilde gingen in Position. Ablativpanzerungsplatten verriegelten alle Fenster des Schiffs. Zum Schluss aktivierten sich auch noch die Ablativgeneratoren und deckten das Schiff in eine weitere Lage an Panzerplatten ein.

 

Im inneren des Schiffes wurde die Besatzung zu ihren jeweiligen Positionen gerufen. Alle noch an Bord befindlichen Jäger wurden bemannt und waren augenblicklich zum Start bereit, während der Rest der Besatzung sich bereit machte auf feindliche schiffe herüber gebeamt zu werden oder auch direkt hinunter auf den Planeten. Oder, auch wenn es in diesen Fall unwahrscheinlich war, eventuelle Eindringlinge abzuwehren.

 

"Sprung einleiten." befahl die Admiralin nur kurze Zeit später.

 

"Sprung in 5...

 

"4...

 

"3...

 

"2...

 

"1...

 

"Sprung!"

 

Der Sprung war nur kurz. Weniger als eine Sekunde später waren sie nur wenige 100.000km vom Planeten entfernt wieder im Normalraum. Die beiden Ha'tak in der Umlaufbahn machten nicht einmal Anstalten sie zu kontaktieren sondern fingen einfach an zu feuern.

 

"Wir werden beschossen." kam die unnötige Meldung der A.I.

 

_Danke Captain Offensichtlich. Da wäre ich ja nie drauf gekommen._ Dachte sie, während sie auf die Holografischen Monitore blickte, die die beiden Ha'tak zeigten, die gerade auf ihre Schilde herum hämmerten _._ "Bericht."

 

"Schilde nehmen nur 0,02% Schaden pro Treffer." antwortete die A.I.

 

"Es ist wohl sinnlos sie zu kontaktieren. Die Entertrupps sollen sich bereitmachen."

 

"Verstanden."

 

"Die Sinlontarra sollen sich in Richtung des Planeten begeben und mit den Beschuss von Bodenstellungen beginnen."

 

"Admiral." meldete sich der Soldat an der Sensoren-Konsole. "Die feindlichen Schiffe haben Jäger gestartet."

 

"Dann antworten wir doch entsprechend."

 

"Jawohl." bestätigte die A.I. "Entertrupps sind bereit zum Transport."

 

"Grünes Licht."

 

"Entertrupps unterwegs."

 

"Bring uns hinunter in die Atmosphäre." sagte die Admiralin. "Wird Zeit für den Bodenkampf."

 

"Verstanden."

 

.

 

**An Bord eines der Ha'tak**

 

.

 

Dar'had war der befehlende Offizier von einem der 20 Enterkommandos. Jeweils 10 von ihnen wurden auf eines der Schiffe teleportiert. Jedes von ihnen bestand aus 20 Leuten. Er war ein großgewachsener Khajiit mit fast komplett schwarzem Fell, welches nur wenige weiße stellen aufwies. Eine davon befand sich auf seiner Nase. Er war sehr muskulös gebaut. So Muskulös in Fakt, dass er 200kg schwere Gewichte als Hanteln nutzte. Das brachte ihn auch seinen Spitznamen ein. "Hammerarm".

 

Gekleidet war er in die Standartpanzerung, wie sie nur die Entertrupps tragen. Sie bestand aus einen von einem Ablativgenerator, der am Rücken angebracht war, aufgebrachte Rüstung. (sehen ähnlich aus, wie die der Blutsväter von Halo).

 

"Wir haben grünes Licht. Bereitmachen zum Transport." Dieser Befehl sorgte dafür, dass alle Mitglieder des Trupps noch einmal ihre Panzerung und Ausrüstung kontrollierten. Nachdem alle bestätigt hatten, dass sie bereit waren, erfüllte ein helles weißes Licht den Raum und dann befanden sie sich auch schon an Bord des feindlichen Schiffs.

 

Kaum hatten sie sich rematerialisiert sprangen sie auch schon in Deckung. Mehrere Jaffa Trupps waren im Gang und zögerten keine Sekunde damit das Feuer auf die Eindringlinge zu eröffnen. Die Schilde der Entertrupps steckten die ersten paar Treffer problemlos weg. Sie brauchten nur einige wenige Sekunden um das Feuer zu erwidern. Nur Sekunden später waren die Jaffa erledigt.

 

"Unser Ziel ist der Hauptmaschinenraum." sagte der Anführer. "Also los geht's."

 

Damit machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg in die besagte Richtung. Auf den Weg dorthin hatten sie eigentlich weitere Jaffa Patrouillen erwartet. Aber da waren keine. Es schien so, als ob das Schiff nur sehr spärlich bemannt war. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie sich an Bord des Ha'taks befanden, welches vor kurzen noch auf der Planetenoberfläche gelandet war. Letztendlich war es egal, als sie Minuten später vor den Tor zum Hauptmaschinenraum standen.

 

"Sprengladung anbringen." befahl der Anführer, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, das die Kontrollen der Tür zerstört worden waren. Kaum war der Sprengsatz angebracht ging der Trupp rechts und links von der Tür in Position. Auf ein Nicken hin wurde der Sprengsatz gezündet und sie stürmten hinein in den Maschinenraum. Die vier Jaffa, die sich dort aufhielten waren tot bevor sie verstanden, was eigentlich gerade geschehen war. Das was danach folgte war einfach. Sie stellten eine Verbindung vom Schiffshauptcomputer zu einer A.I. her und schon war das Schiff das ihre. Nun mussten sie nur noch den Maschinenraum verteidigen, falls weitere Jaffa kommen sollten. Nur gute 10 Minuten später konnten sie die Meldung abschicken, das beide Ha'taks erfolgreich gesichert und übernommen worden waren.

 

.

 

**Zurück zur Flotte**

 

.

 

Malirth stand auf der Brücke von ihrem Schiff und schaute sich die Siedlung mithilfe einer dreidimensionalen Holografischen Abbildung an.

 

"Die Landungsschiffe sollen starten." befahl sie. "Haben wir irgendwelche Luftabwehr geortet?"

 

"Nur ein paar leichte Plasmageschütze in der Siedlung. Nichts was unseren Schiffen gefährlich werden könnte." kam die Antwort von der Sensorenkontrolle.

 

"Die Sinlontarra sollen die Dinger ausschalten."

 

"Verstanden." kam die Antwort vom Kommunikationsoffizier, der die Nachricht weitergab an die Sinlontarra Klassen, die direkt darauf anfingen in die Atmosphäre des Planeten einzutreten.

 

Vier von ihnen näherten sich der Stadt und begannen damit systematisch die Luftverteidigung zu zerstören. Und zwar geschah das durch punktgenauen Plasma-Puls Beschuss. Währenddessen feuerte die Bodenbasierte Luftabwehr auf die vier Schiffe. Nur um festzustellen, dass ihre Waffen gegenüber den Schilden der 300m langen Schiffe praktisch wirkungslos waren, die langsam über den Ort flogen und systematisch jede Luftabwehrstellung zerlegten. Egal, wo sie sich befand. Und sie standen überall.

 

Auf den Straßen, in Hinterhöfen, auf den Dächern oder auch auf Balkons. Oder in einigen Fällen auch verborgen in einem Gebäude.

 

Es machte keinen Unterschied. Die Sensoren entdeckten sie alle.

 

Während dies geschah, waren die Landungsschiffe auf den Weg zur Planetenoberfläche um eine Landezone abzusichern.

 

Diese Schiffe reichten von den kleinen Landungsschiffen der kleinen Mallangana Klasse, die hauptsächlich Personen auf die Oberfläche brachten über die mittelgroße Junkubus Klasse die Fahrzeuge und Personal Transportierte bis hin zur großen Jakotana Klasse die Hauptsächlich Fahrzeuge und schweres Gerät runterbrachte. Alle diese drei Schiffe waren sehr schwer bewaffnet. Mit Waffen, die man sonst eigentlich nur an Raumschiffen findet.

 

Die Mallangana Klasse war etwa 30m lang; 7m Hoch und 12m breit. Sie war hauptsächlich ein Truppentransporter. Dazu ausgelegt schnell und effektiv Einheiten herunterzubringen auf den Planeten oder sie auch dort zu bewegen. Das Schiff konnte 40 vollausgerüstete Soldaten überall hinbringen wo sie gebraucht wurden. Dadurch, dass sie mit einem Warp Antrieb, genauso wie mit einem Hyperraumantrieb ausgestattet waren, konnten sie auch aus großer Entfernung eingesetzt werden. Die Bewaffnung bestand aus einen Dronen-Werfer, zwei Plasma-Puls-Waffen, zwei Railgun-Gattling-Geschützen sowie zwei Phaserbänke. Jeweils eine vorne und eine hinten. Die Plasma-Puls-Waffen sowie die Railgun-Gattling-Geschütze befanden sich jeweils zusammen gepaart in einen beweglichen Turm. Einen oben am Schiff. Den anderen am Bauch des Schiffs. Die Truppen betraten und verließen das Schiff über zwei große Türen, die sich an der Seite des Schiffs befanden. Obendrauf verfügte das Schiff auch über eine Tarnvorrichtung.

 

Die Junkubus Klasse war der mittlere Transporter in der Sammlung. Sie war etwa 50m lang, 10m hoch und 36m breit. Sie konnte Personal, genauso wie kleinere Fahrzeuge Transportieren mit ihrer Frachtkapazität von 200 Metrischen Tonnen. (Zum Vergleich: Ein Leopard 2 A6 wiegt etwa 62 Metrische Tonnen. Davon könnte dieses Transportschiff drei von Transportieren. Diese würden in der Seraphimianischen Armee noch als "leichtes Gerät" durchgehen.) Darüber hinaus konnten sie 60 Passagiere Transportieren. Bewaffnet waren sie mit zwei Dronen-Werfern, zwei Plasma-Puls-Waffen, einen Plasmastrahler, vier Railgun-Gattling-Geschütze, vier Raketenwerfer, die sich unter den Flügeln befanden, acht Phaserbänke (drei nach Vorne gerichtete (einen an der Spitze und jeweils einen an jeden Flügel), drei nach Hinten gerichtete (einen am hintersten ende und wieder jeweils einen am hinteren flügelteil), zwei an den Seiten. jeweils einen Steuerbord und Backbord.)) Dazu trugen sie noch 20 Impulsbomben/Minen und 10 abwerfbare Kisten die Ausrüstungsgüter für Bodentruppen beinhielten. Die Impulsbomben/Minen werden von einer Klappe im Dach abgefeuert. Sie explodieren je nach Konfiguration, entweder bei aufschlag oder bei Annäherung. In der Minen Konfiguration sind sie, nach dem sie sich in den Boden gebohrt und scharf gestellt hatten faktisch unsichtbar. Betreten und Verlassen des Schiffs erfolgte in diesen Fall über eine Heckklappe. Die Fahrzeuge hingen außen am Schiff. Festgehalten wurden diese durch starke Magneten oder auch durch Hartlichtverankerung.

 

Das mit Abstand größte der drei war die Jakotana Klasse. Sie war 240m lang, 60m hoch und 160m breit. Ihre Unterseite erinnerte ein wenig an ein in zwei Hälften geschnittenes Zahnrad. In der Mitte zwischen den beiden Zahnradhälften befand sich eine Fläche, in der sich eine Klappe befand. Sie erlaubte es dem Landungsschiff seine Fracht noch im Flug abzuwerfen. Die Beladung erfolgte über eine große Klappe im Heck oder über zwei Seitliche Klappen, die sich an dem Zahnradgebilde befanden. Bewaffnet war das Schiff mit sechs Dronen-Werfern, acht Plasma-Puls-Waffen, zwei nach vorne gerichtete Plasmastrahler, 12 Railgun-Gattling-Geschütze, sechs Raketenwerfer die sich ein und ausfahren ließen, sowie acht Phaserbänke (drei an Backbord (jeweils einen in den Zahnradförmigen Ausbuchtungen (270° Feuerwinkel)), drei an Steuerbord (jeweils einen in den Zahnradförmigen Ausbuchtungen (270° Feuerwinkel)), eine Vorne und eine Hinten). Die Plasma-Puls -Waffen und die Railgun-Gattling-Geschütze befanden sich dabei in separate Türme auf dem Schiff verteilt.

 

Jedes dieser Schiffe wurde von zwei Piloten gesteuert. Einer der das Schiff fliegt und ein zweiter, der die Waffensysteme bedient. Geschützt wurde alle drei Schiffe durch eine stellenweise fast ein Meter dicke Hüllenpanzerung, eine mit Ablativgenerator aufgebrachte zusätzliche Panzerung sowie ein zwei lagiges Schutzschild. Darüber hinaus verfügen die Schiffe über eine Tarnvorrichtung und waren zum Hyperraum- und Warpflug fähig.

 

Dann war da noch die kleinste Landungsschiffklasse von allen. Die Lemura Klasse. Sie war mit sieben Metern Länge, zweieinhalb Metern Höhe und dreieinhalb Metern Breite das mit Abstand kleinste Schiff. Es war klein genug um durch ein Stargate zu passen. Bewaffnet war es mit zwei nach vorne gerichteten leichten Plasmageschützen sowie einen Dronenwerfer mit zehn Dronen an Munition. Es besaß einen Hyperraumantrieb sowie einen Warpantrieb. Auch wenn beide nur für kurze Strecken ausgelegt waren. Geschützt wurde es durch leichte Schilde sowie eine Tarnvorrichtung. Einen Ablativgenerator besaß es nicht. Gesteuert von einem Piloten waren diese Schiffe in der Lage 10 Personen zu transportieren. Geformt war es wie eine Eckige Zigarre mit zwei Triebwerken an der Seite.

 

Die drei großen Schiffe begannen nun damit Truppen an Rand der Stadt abzusetzen. Kaum hatten die dort abgesetzten Einheiten Bereiche gesichert wurden weitere Soldaten und auch sehr schwere Panzer und Walker herunter teleportiert. Darüber hinaus wurden auch ein paar Konstruktorpanzer hinunter teleportiert. Diese begannen sofort damit automatische Verteidigungsanlagen zu errichten. Diese sahen aus wie gewöhnliche Panzer, nur das sie statt einen Geschützrohr drei Konstruktionsarme besaßen. Erbaut wurden die Gebäude und Türme meist durch Energie Materie Konverter Bau (EMKB). Im Grunde genommen handelte es sich bei dem System um einen umgebauten Transporter, der keine Gegenstände von einem Ort zum anderen bringt sondern Materie aus Energie erschafft. Eine schnelle, wenn auch energieaufwendige Bauart.

 

Eine von den landenden Schiffen war eine Jakotana, begleite von zwei Junkubus und vier Mallangana Klasse Landungsschiffen. Hinzu kamen zwei Lemura Klasse Landungsschiffe.

 

Hinzu kam ein weiteres deutlich größeres Schiff. Ein Mobiles-Kontroll-Zentrum (MKZ). Die _MKZ Hammerstrike._ Von der _Hammerstrike_ aus wurden nun alle Bodenoperationen geleitet und koordiniert. Malirth teleportierte genau zu dem Zeitpunkt herunter ins MKZ als dieses landete. Die Erschütterungen, die durch das Schiff gingen, als dieses ein wenig unsanft aufsetzte, brachten sie leicht zum stolpern. Kaum stand das Schiff sicher auf der Planetenoberfläche marschierte sie auch schon ins Kommandoinformationszentrum (KIZ). Hier liefen alle berichte zusammen. Hier wurden alle Entscheidungen getroffen. Hier schlug das Herz der Bodenoperation.

 

Das MKZ Schiff selbst war alles andere als klein. Mit fast 900 Metern Länge, 240 Metern Breite und gut 100 Metern Höhe waren sie länger als ein Ha'tak. Sie waren im Regelfall angedockt an ein größeres Schiff. Zumeist an der Außenhülle. Oder bei größeren Schiffen auch in enormen Hangaranlagen. Sie waren aber auch in der Lage Problemlos selber zu fliegen. Gut bewaffnet und geschützt waren diese Schiffe nicht zu unterschätzende Gegner. Auch wenn sie für die Seraphim nicht mehr als ein Kanonenboot waren.

 

Sie betrat das KIZ und wurde willkommen geheißen von einer Wand aus Lärm. Was ihr aber in den ganzen Geräuschpegel am meisten auffiel, waren die beiden Generäle, die über einen großen Holotisch in der Mitte des Raumes standen und sich lautstark stritten.

 

"Warum bringen wir nicht die _Impending Justice_ hierhin und jagen den Planeten einfach in die Luft?"

 

"Die _Impending Justice_?! Hast du den Verstand verloren Jaran???"

 

Ihr Streit wurde unterbrochen durch den Ausruf von "Admiral an Deck!"

 

"Kann mir einer von euch beiden sagen, warum ich hier ein 3.200km Schiff brauchen würde?" Die Frage wurde beinahe geflüstert und doch hörte jeder sie in den Raum, der nun ziemlich Still geworden war. "Ich habe auch keine Antwort erwartet." sagte sie schließlich, nachdem die beiden für längere Zeit schwiegen. "WARUM SITZT IHR HIER SO FAUL HERUM? ES GIBT ARBEIT ZU ERLEDIGEN!" Das holte die andern wieder zurück in die Realität und nur Sekunden später war der Geräuschpegel wieder angestiegen, durch die arbeitenden Soldaten. "Also, wie sieht es aus?" fragte sie nun, als sie sich wieder den beiden Generälen zuwandte.

 

"Wir haben die Lufthoheit erlangt." Meldete der eine General. "Ihre Schiffe sind ein Scherz. Die sogenannten Todesgleiter sind ziemlich mies bewaffnet und nach den Meldungen der Jägerpiloten zu urteilen, die sie abgeschossen haben, sind sie so wendig, wie eine Schildkröte an Land."

 

"Ihre Bomber sind auch nicht viel mehr wert. Nur leichte Plasmaladungen und ein unzureichend bewegliches Geschütz am Schiffsbauch mit geringer Feuerkraft. Die Schilde sind auch nur schwach und sie besitzen eine Panzerung, die eigentlich den Namen nicht verdient."

 

"Was er damit meint ist, dass die Waffen unserer Jäger, durch die Schiffe hindurch schneiden, als bestünden sie aus Pappe." ergänzte der andere General. "Die Schilde, die diese Al'kesh haben taugen höchsten zum widereintritt in die Atmosphäre. Mehr nicht."

 

"Dessen wäre ich mir nicht ganz so sicher." das war die Stimme von jemand anderes.

 

"Ah. Doktor Ko'khtar. Was haben sie für uns?" fragte die Admiralin. Doktor Ko'khtar war eine Khajiit mit komplett grauen Pelz. Der einzig weiße Fleck war eine weiße rautenförmige Stelle bei ihr auf der Stirn. Sie hielt im Moment ein Datenpad in ihrer Hand.

 

"Die Goa'uld könnten noch weit mehr aus ihrer Technologie herausholen. Allerdings fehlt es ihnen an einer ganz bestimmten Ressource. Energie. Mit genügend Energie wären ihre Schilde mehr als zehn Mal so stark."

 

"Was nutzen sie denn als Energiequelle?"

 

"Sie nutzen Naquadah als Energiequelle. Allerdings nutzen sie nur einen relativ geringen Teil dessen, zu was das Metall in der Lage wäre."

 

"Naquadah kommt bei uns auch zum Einsatz." murmelte einer der Generäle mehr zu sich selbst, als zu jemanden sonst.

 

"Ja, das stimmt. Aber wir haben die Technologie um aus den Naquadah alles raus zu holen, was möglich ist. Im Gegensatz zu denen."

 

"Die anderen Energiequellen wollen wir da mal gar nicht erst erwähnen." fügte die Admiralin hinzu. "Wir kommen hier vom Thema ab. Wie sieht es aus?"

 

"Wie gesagt. Die Lufthoheit gehört uns." antwortet der eine General.

 

"Unsere Truppen stürmen im Moment die Stadt. Die Jaffa kämpfen verbissen, aber werden immer weiter zurückgetrieben. Nach den Berichten zu gehen haben ihre Stabwaffen eine ansehnliche Feuerkraft. Aber die Handhabung davon lässt zu wünschen übrig. Sie sind nur auf kurze Distanz effektiv. Auf längerer Distanz schießen sie eher auf gut Glück, als wirklich gezielt."

 

"Gibt es Gefangene?" fragte die Admiralin.

 

"Ja. einige der Jaffa, vor allen die jüngeren, haben ihre Waffen weggeworfen, als sie die Aufforderung dazu erhielten. Die anderen kämpfen verbissen für ihren Gott." antwortete der eine General

 

"Was würde wohl geschehen, wenn man ihnen sagen würde, dass ihr Gott tot ist?" fügte der andere General nachdenklich hinzu.

 

"Ich nehme mal an, dass die meisten dann ihre Waffen strecken würden."

 

"Ja. Aber würden sie es uns auch glauben?"

 

Die Antwort auf die Frage der Admiralin kam von der A.I. des Schiffes. Die hatte prompt eine Anfrage nach Anoth verschickt. Dieser hatte genau so prompt mit einer Videodatei geantwortet. Der Datenaustausch dauerte nicht mal eine Sekunde. Obwohl die beiden Punkte des Transfers fast 15 Lichtjahre voneinander entfernt waren. Alles durch die A.I.s auf beiden Seiten. Obwohl es bei Anoth eher eine der Tekara war. Aber dennoch eine A.I.

 

"Ja, das sollte gehen." sagte die Admiralin nachdem sie sich das Video angeschaut hatte. eine ganze Reihe an Befehlen später und die Sinlontarra Klassen waren überall über der Stadt verteilt und Projizierten unter sich einen Enormen Holografischen Bildschirm. Auf diesen war zu sehen, wie Anoth zusammen mit Miana den Goa'uld Amset töteten.

 

Kurz darauf ertönte eine Stimme über der Stadt.

 

"EUER GOTT IST TOT! LEGT EURE WAFFEN NIEDER UND LEBT ODER KÄMPFT UND STERBT!"

 

.

**45 Minuten zuvor**

**Stoßtrupp Alpha-4**

**Auf den Weg zu Kaserne in Planquadrat D-23**

**An Bord eines Landungsschiffs der Lemura Klasse**

 

.

 

"OK Leute!" rief der befehlshabende Offizier seinen Leuten zu. "Die Admiralin möchte, dass wir den Befehlshaber der Verteidiger gefangen nehmen. Er befindet sich in der Kaserne. Leider kommen wir nicht nah genug heran. Die gesamte Basis wird von einem Schutzschild geschützt. Und da wir ihn lebend haben wollen können wir die Anlage nicht einfach bombardieren. Unsere Aufgabe ist es dort hinein zu kommen und den Generator lahmzulegen. Und uns dann den Befehlshaber zu schnappen. Wir landen zwei Klicks von der Basis entfernt und nähern uns ihr indem wir einen der Abwasserkanäle benutzen. Fragen?"

 

Es kamen keine.

 

"Wir landen in zwei Minuten. Ausrüstungscheck!"

 

Der Last Minute Check war die letzte Überprüfung der Ausrüstung. Denn sobald sie gelandet waren befanden sie sich tief im feindlichen Territorium. Die Ausrüstung musste richtig befestigt sein und funktionieren denn sobald sich die Klappe öffnete und sie das Schiff verließen konnte alles auf sie warten. Sie mussten sich auf ihre Ausrüstung verlassen können. Ihr Leben hing davon ab.

 

Minuten später war das Schiff gelandet und die hintere Klappe öffnete sich. Sekunden später standen die zehn Soldaten in einer verlassenen Gasse und das Schiff war wieder abgehoben und verschwunden. Nun waren sie auf sich gestellt.

 

"Hier entlang." sagte der befehlshabende Offizier, nachdem er die Karte studiert hatte und führte seine Truppe eine enge Gasse hinauf. "Unser Einstiegspunkt befindet sich..." Sie kamen zum Stillstand, als die Häuser aufhörten und ihr Anführer um eine Ecke lugte. Die Gasse ging zwar noch weiter, aber das Haus, was da stehen sollte, das gab es nicht mehr. Stattdessen hatten sich dort etwa 100 Jaffa in dessen Ruine verschanzt. "...dort."

 

"Tja. Der Weg ist zu." sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause und verzog sich zurück in die Gasse. Keiner der Jaffa hatte bemerkt, dass sie überhaupt da waren. Das war auch gut so. Denn der einzige wirkliche Vorteil, den sie derzeit noch hatten war, dass keiner wusste, dass sie überhaupt dort waren. Sie konnten sich also nicht auf einen offenen Kampf einlassen. Ganz davon zu schweigen, das sie deutlich in der Unterzahl waren und der Feind problemlos Verstärkung rufen konnte. "Wir nehmen den Sekundären Einstieg."

 

Sie folgten der Karte zu einen anderen einstieg. Nicht weit entfernt vom ersten. Dort angekommen stellten sie fest, dass sich auch dieser in einer engen Gasse befand und sie fanden zwei Jaffa vor, die über den Einstieg wache schoben. Zum Glück schauten beide im Moment in die falsche Richtung. ein paar Handzeichen sorgten dafür, dass zwei von ihnen rechts und links der Gasse in Deckung gingen.

 

"Du den linken. Ich den rechten. Auf drei."

 

"Eins...

 

"Zwei...

 

"Drei." Kaum hatte er bis drei gezählt gingen zwei Schüsse auf die Wache stehenden Jaffa nieder. Beide trafen sie im Kopf. Beide waren tot bevor ihr Körper zusammenbrach. "Werft die Leichen ins Loch." Genau das geschah auch kurz darauf.

 

Einer der Soldaten hatte den Gullydeckel weggehoben während vier andere sich jeweils zu zweit weinen der Jaffa schnappten nur um sie dann einfach, zusammen mit ihrer Ausrüstung, ins Loch fallen zu lassen. Direkt darauf kletterte der Rest der Truppe hinunter in den Kanal. Der letzte ließ mit einer Handbewegung alle Spuren, das sie jemals in der Gasse waren verschwinden, bevor er den Kanaldeckel wieder an Ort und Stelle levitierte. Würde jetzt ein anderer Jaffa die Gasse aufsuchen würde es für den aussehen, als ob die beiden Wachen einfach spurlos verschwunden wären.

 

Unten im Kanal war der Trupp dabei eben genau diesen zu folgen. Die Basis war nur ein paar hundert Meter weit weg. Und damit nicht sehr weit entfernt. Es befanden sich keinerlei Wachen innerhalb des Kanals. Das würde eigentlich dafür sorgen, dass sie zügig vorrankamen. Im Moment aber waren sie froh, dass sie ihre Weltraumtauglichen Kampfanzüge trugen. Bis zur Hüfte wortwörtlich in der Scheiße zu stehen war nicht unbedingt gerade schön.

 

Erst zehn Minuten später hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. sie standen nun genau unterhalb der Basis unter einer weiteren Luke, die hinunterführte in den Kanal in dem sie gerade standen. Mit einem Handzeichen deutete der Anführer an, dass einer seiner Leute dort hochklettern sollte und einen Spähroboter durch die Luke schicken sollte. diese Spähroboter hatten eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu Fliegen und waren auch nicht viel größer als eben diese Insekten. kaum kamen die Bilder vom Spähroboter an, war ihnen klar, dass sie sich unter einer Lagerhalle befanden.

 

Die Lagerhalle war so gut wie leer. Ein paar wenige Kisten standen darin, sowie ein Goa'uld Frachtschiff. Ein sogenanntes Tel'tak. Tel'tak waren im Regelfall unbewaffnet und verließen sich auf ihre Tarnvorrichtung um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Sie besitzen einen Hyperraumantrieb, Transporterringe sowie ein schwaches Schild, welches hauptsächlich für den Eintritt in die Atmosphäre von einem Planeten gedacht war. Nicht für den Kampf.

 

Nachdem die Spähroboterfliege festgestellt hatte, das sich weder in der Halle, noch in dem Schiff sich Personen aufhielten und es auch keine aktiven Überwachungssensoren in der Halle gab, kamen die Soldaten aus den Kanal herausgeklettert.

 

Den Dreck des Kanals ließen sie durch eine kurze kontrollierte Überladung ihrer persönlichen Schilde einfach vaporisieren. Das sorgte zwar dafür, dass ihre Persönlichen Schilde zusammenbrachen aber das wiederaufladen der schilde dauerte nur Sekunden. Dadurch war die Zeit ohne Schutz nur kurz. Nicht nur der Dreck wurde dadurch entfernt. Sondern auch der Geruch. Schleichen bringt nicht sehr viel, wenn dich dein Feind schon aus 20 Metern Entfernung riechen kann.

 

Langsam und faktisch geräuschlos bewegten sie sich durch den Raum und hielten dabei auf die Tür zu. Sie bildete, abgesehen vom großen Tor und das sich das Dach anscheinend öffnen ließ, den einzigen anderen Zugang in die Halle. Neben der Tür befand sich ein kleines Eingabefeld. Das Licht darüber leuchtete rot und signalisierte damit, dass die Tür verschlossen war.

 

Goa'uld Technologie war kristallbasiert. Das machte sie ein wenig schwerer zu hacken. Aber dennoch nicht unmöglich. Eine Minute später und die Tür war offen. Vorsichtig schlichen sie hinaus in den Gang. Dieser war leer. Nicht eine Wache in Sicht. Leise und geräuschlos folgten sie den Gang zu ihrem ersten Ziel.

 

Den Schildgenerator.

 

Sie würden ihn nicht sofort zerstören können, ohne das die Basis wissen würde, dass sich feindliche Soldaten innerhalb der Basis befanden. Aber sie konnten ihn darauf vorbereiten dann "auszufallen", wann sie das so wünschten.

 

Es dauerte fast fünf Minuten ehe sie den Raum mit dem Schildgenerator erreichten. auf den Weg dorthin mussten sie mehrere Wachen geräuschlos ausschalten und deren Leichen irgendwo verstecken. Aber nun standen sie vor der Tür zum Generator und einer von ihnen war bereits damit beschäftigt die Türkonsole zu hacken. Sekunden später war die Tür offen und sie stürmten hinein in den Raum.

 

Drei Jaffa waren in den Raum und bedienten mehrere Computerkonsolen. Sie waren so sehr überrascht, dass keiner von ihnen in der Lage war seine Waffe zu ziehen, bevor sie auch schon tot am Boden lagen.

 

"Bringt die Sprengsätze an." befahl der Anführer und sofort begannen sie damit mehrere Sprengsätze im Raum zu verteilen und zwar an Stellen, wo sie nicht so einfach zu entdecken waren. Unter Konsolen, hinter Wandpaneele und auch zwei am Generator selbst. Alle Sprengsätze wurden so konfiguriert, dass sie mit nur einem Knopfdruck alle gleichzeitig Explodieren würden. Was die Leichen der drei getöteten Jaffa anging. Die wurden kurzerhand zusammen mit ihrer Ausrüstung in einen Besenschrank verstaut.

 

Als das alles erledigt war verließen sie den Raum wieder und machten sich nun auf die Suche nach dem Befehlshaber der Basis. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich in Mitten des Kommandozentrums aufhalten. Spätestens ab dort war es dann mit den leise umherschleichen.

 

Leise folgten sie den Gängen. Immer wieder mussten wie vorbeieilenden Jaffa ausweichen. aber langsam aber sicher kamen sie voran.

 

Dann schließlich nach endlos langen Minuten standen sie vor der Tür des Kommandozentrums.

 

"Sprengladung anbringen." kam der Befehl. Ab nun würden sie sich, ob es ihnen gefiel oder nicht, den Weg freikämpfen müssen. Das würde geschehen egal ob sie die Tür hackten oder sie sprengten.

 

"Sprengladung angebracht."

 

"Alle in Deckung." auf diesen Befehl hin ging der Trupp rechts und links von der Tür in Deckung. "Zünden." Die Tür verschwand in einer Explosion, weniger als eine Sekunde später. Direkt darauf flogen mehrere Blendgranaten hinein in den Raum, der dann direkt nach dem die Granaten explodiert waren und die ersten Jaffa betäubt hatten, gestürmt wurde.

 

Der Raum war mit Konsolen gespickt. Auch befand sich ein riesiger Monitor an der Wand auf dem die Positionen jeder einzelnen Jaffa Gruppe gezeigt wurde. Anscheinend koordinierten sie das ganze über einen getarnten Satelliten im Orbit des Planeten. Das war den Anführer beim ersten Blick auf die anzeigen klar. Auch das es sich nicht um Goa'uld Technologie handelte sondern um Alteranische Technologie. Wie waren die denn da ran gekommen?

 

Aber das würde noch warten können. im Moment hatte er dringenderes zu tun. Ein Plasmaschuss kam genau auf seinen Kopf zu. Mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit drehte er seinen Kopf aus dem Pfad des Plasmaprojektils und antwortete mit den zweiten Schuss seiner Plasmapistole. Der erste Schuss dieser Waffen feuerte ein grünes Plasmaprojektil ab welches tötete. Der zweite Schuss war ein hellblauer strahl der betäubende Wirkung hatte. Und da sie nicht wussten wer von den Jaffa hier drinnen der Befehlshaber war begrenzten sie sich aufs betäuben ihrer Ziele.

 

Der Jaffa, der von dem blauen Strahl getroffen wurde ging auf der Stelle zu Boden, wie eine Puppe deren Fäden durchtrennt worden waren. Aber noch bevor dieser Jaffa auf den Boden aufschlug hatte er bereits das Ziel gewechselt und zwei weitere Jaffa machten unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. Sekunden später war der Raum gesichert.

 

"Stellt fest wer von denen der Befehlshaber ist und sichert die Tür!" Vier seiner Leute begannen damit die betäubten Jaffa zu untersuchen und zu versuchen herauszufinden welcher von ihnen der Befehlshaber war während die anderen fünf die Tür absicherten und dafür sorgten, das ihnen die anderen Jaffa nicht in den Rücken fallen konnten.

 

"Alpha-4 an General Blackwater." sprach er in sein Funkgerät. Die Antwort kam nur kurze Zeit später.

 

"Hier ist General Blackwater. Wir hören dich. Was ist los?"

 

"Wir haben einen Alteranischen Spähposten entdeckt."

 

"Einen Spähposten? Einen Alteranischen Spähposten? Bist du dir da sicher Soldat?"

 

"Absolut. Sie haben ihn benutzt um ihre Truppen zu koordinieren."

 

"Interessant." kam die Antwort worauf für ein paar Sekunden Stille herrschte. "Planänderung. Sobald das Schutzschild, das unsere Sensoren stört, unten ist, werden wir euch einen mobilen Energiefeldgenerator herunter teleportieren. Ihr haltet dann die Kommandozentrale besetzt bis Ablösung durch die Zeta Kompanie eintrifft. Verstanden?"

 

"Bestätige. Wir halten die Kommandozentrale bis die Zeta Kompanie eintrifft."

 

"Wann könnt ihr den Schildgenerator sprengen?"

 

"Jederzeit."

 

"Gut. Der Energiefeldgenerator steht bereit zum Transport. Wir warten nur noch auf euch."

 

"Sprengung in 5...

 

"4...

 

"3...

 

"2...

 

"1... Zündung!" Kaum hatte er das gesagt ging die Sprengladung hoch und quer durch die Basis fuhr eine massive Erschütterung. Sie war so stark, das sie Probleme hatten auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

 

"Bestätigen Explosion. Schild ist unten. Bereit zum Transport."

 

"Wir sind hier bereit für den Empfang."

 

"Paket unterwegs."

 

"Paket sicher angekommen." meldeten sie zurück, nur Sekunden nachdem sich das Gerät in ihrer Mitte materialisiert hatte. "Dann baut es mal auf!" rief er seinen Leuten zu.

 

Es dauerte etwas unter einer Minute das Gerät komplett aufzubauen. In der Zwischenzeit mussten sie sich mit mehreren Jaffa Gruppen herumärgern die versuchten ihren Weg in die Kommandozentrale freizukämpfen. Keiner der Versuche war erfolgreich. Aber sie hatten nun zwei verwundete zu versorgen. Sie wurden nicht durch das Feuer der Stabwaffen verwundet sondern dadurch, dass ein Teil der Decke eingestürzt war und sie dummerweise zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort standen.

 

Als das Gerät dann endlich fertig aufgebaut war und arbeitete umgab es den ganzen Raum mit einen Kraftfeld. Ab nun gab es kein hereinkommen mehr für die Jaffa. Diese versuchten das Energiefeld, welches den Zugang zu den Raum blockierte, durch Dauerbeschuss zum kollabieren zu bringen. Ohne Erfolg.

 

Ab diesen Zeitpunkt waren sie zum warten verdammt.

 

.

 

**Draußen**

**Zeta-Kompanie**

 

.

 

Dulanth war ein komplett schwarzer flügelloser und anthromorpher Drache. Ein sogenannter Drakoran. Er steuerte liebevoll ein Gefährt durch die feindliche Stadt, welches er ebenso liebevoll die _schlanke Susi_ getauft hatte. Nur war diese _schlanke Susi_ ein etwa 200 Tonnen schwerer Schallpanzer.

 

Genau dieser genannte Schalpanzer bewegte sich nun mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf die Militärbasis zu. Je näher der Panzer kam umso heller leuchtete die Sattelitenantenne ähnliche Schüssel auf den Panzer auf. Kaum war dieser in Reichweite machte der panzer eine Vollbremsung und feuerte die Schallkanone ab.

 

Die Schallwelle die nun auf die Basis der Jaffa zuhielt hatte die Stärke wie die Druckwelle von einer Nuklearen Explosion. Nur bis aufs Extremste hin konzentriert. Die Energie, die sich sonst rund um den Explosionsherd ausbreitete war hier in einen sehr kleinen Bereich zusammengefasst. Die Zerstörungen waren entsprechend.

 

Die Häuser, die den Schallpanzer am nächsten standen hörten einfach auf zu existieren. Auf den Stützpunkt raste nun eine Wolke aus Trümmern, zerstörten Gebäuden und alles was sonst noch der Schallwelle im Weg stand, mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit zu.

 

Genau diese Trümmerteile hagelten nun auf die Basis ein. Die Mauer, die die Basis abtrennte wurde zuerst durchsiebt und direkt darauf von der Druckwelle einfach hinweg geblasen. Die Jaffa wurden durch die Gegend geworfen, als wären sie nur Spielzeugfiguren. genau wie die beiden leichten Gleiter Fahrzeuge. Beide ausgestattet mit jeweils einer Stabkanone. Sie waren die Fahrzeuge, die bei den Goa'uld am ehesten als Panzer durchgingen. Einen entscheidenden Schwachpunkt aber hatten sie. Der Schütze und der Fahrer des Fahrzeugs waren so gut wie kaum geschützt, denn sie standen frei. Adäquaten Schutz bot das Fahrzeug nur, wenn es frontal angegriffen wurde. Auch diese Fahrzeuge wurden durch die Gegend geschleudert als wären sie Spielzeuge.

 

Dann kamen die Kampfpanzer hinter dem Schallpanzer hervor, der sich nun langsam wieder zurückzog. Seine Aufgabe war erledigt. Die Jaffa antworteten mit Stabwaffen und Stabkanonen Beschuss. Nur um festzustellen, dass ihre Plasmaprojektile von den Schilden, die die Panzer schützten gestoppt wurden.

 

Dann fingen sich die sechsläufigen Railgun-Gattling-Geschütze, die auf den Panzern montiert waren an zu drehen. Direkt darauf brach die Hölle über die Jaffa herein.

 

Jeder der Panzer hatte zwei dieser Waffen montiert. Die Kadenz pro Waffe lag bei etwa 10.000 Schuss die Minute. Drei Panzer hatten das Feuer auf die Jaffa eröffnet. Das heißt, dass bei den Jaffa etwa 60.000 Schuss die Minute niedergingen. Jeder einzelne davon hochexplosiv. Ein wunderbares Schauspiel an Overkill.

 

Kaum war der Beschuss beendet rückten die Panzer zusammen mit Infanterie vor, die unter den Schutzschilden der Panzer, die wie eine Kuppel über jeden der Panzer standen, Deckung suchten. Einer der Jaffa hatte es geschafft eine der Stabkanonen zu bemannen, die auf einen der Wachtürme, die irgendwie den Beschuss überstanden hatten, montiert war und begann damit auf die vorrückenden Panzer zu feuern. Nur um zu sehen, wie die Plasmaprojektile ohne Probleme vom Schild gestoppt wurden.

 

Der Panzer war inzwischen stehen geblieben und hatte sein mächtiges Geschütz auf den Wachturm ausgerichtet. Direkt darauf krachte es drei Mal in kurzer Folge. Zwei der abgeschossenen Projektile reduzierten dem Wachturm zu einem Haufen Schutt. Das dritte Projektil aber schoss durch den Wachturm hindurch und schlug irgendwo hinter den Turm in einer Felswand ein die einige Kilometer weit weg war. Ein Teil der Felswand wurde durch den Einschlag destabilisiert und brach zusammen und legte dabei irgendein künstliches Konstrukt frei. Das wiederrum sorgte dafür, dass die Sensoren der _Salvation_ , die sich in der Umlaufbahn um den Planeten befand, aufleuchteten wie ein Weihnachtsbaum.

 

.

 

**Auf der _Salvation_**

**Schiff der Seraphimianischen Aurora Klasse**

 

.

 

"Sir, die Sensoren melden die Anwesenheit eines Alteranischen Stadtschiffs der Troja Klasse."

 

"Ein Stadtschiff der Troja Klasse?" fragte der befehlshabende Offizier ungläubig.

 

Die Troja Klasse war der Vorgänger zur später eingeführten Atlantis Klasse und etwa um einen viertel kleiner als die Schiffe der Atlantis Klasse. Ansonsten gab es Designtechnisch zwischen den beiden nur wenige Unterschiede. Ausgestattet waren beide mit drei Dronenwerfer und mit Starken Schilden zur Verteidigung und um die Atmosphäre beim Flug durchs All in der Stadt zu halten. Die Troja Klasse genauso wie ihr Nachfolger, die Atlantis Klasse, dienten als Gründungsschiffe für eine Kolonie. Sie waren nicht dafür ausgelegt als Weltraumstädte zu dienen. Denn würde der Schild versagen, ging mit ihm auch mehr als 90% der Atmosphäre in den Gebäuden der Stadt flöten und die Bewohner würden ersticken.

 

Sie waren konzipiert als Kolonieschiffe. Sie wurden auf einen Planeten gelandet. Üblicherweise geschah das in einen Ozean. Dann konnte von diesen gelandeten Schiffen alles Weitere aufgebaut werden. Die Stadtschiffe hatten alles Notwendige dafür an Bord. Fabriken, Krankenhäuser, Schulen, Werften, Konstruktoreinheiten es war alles vorhanden um eine Kolonie aufzubauen. Hinzu kam der Bonus das die Stadtschiffe mit sich eine komplett intakte Infrastruktur mitbrachten und das an einen Ort, wo es vorher außer unberührter Wildnis absolut nichts gab.

 

"Ja es ist ein Stadtschiff der Troja Klasse. Das habe ich jetzt schon mehrfach überprüft. Anscheinend wurde dieses Schiff vor einigen Millionen Jahren von einem Vulkanausbruch komplett begraben, so dass es erst nun wieder zum Vorschein kam."

 

Ein weiterer Sensortechniker grätschte in die Erklärung des anderen hinein und zwar mit einer Meldung, die es eigentlich nicht geben dürfte.

 

"Sir, die Sensoren melden Alteranische Lebenszeichen auf dem Stadtschiff!"

 

"Was?!"

 

"Sie scheinen in einer Art Stase zu sein."

 

"Unsere Einschätzung, dass die Alteraner ausgestorben seien war wohl ein bisschen verfrüht. Schick die Meldung an Admiralin Malirth."

 

"Aye aye."

 

.

 

**Auf den Mobilen Kommandoschiff _MKZ Hammerstrike_**

**Gelandet auf der Planetenoberfläche**

 

.

 

Admiralin Malirth nahm die Meldung entgegen und las sie durch.

 

_Interessant. Anscheinend haben wir ein Schiff der Troja Klasse entdeckt._ Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. _Fast viertausend Alteranische Lebenszeichen? Das ist Unerwartet. Sie befinden sich anscheinend alle in einen Zustand der Stase. Das bedeutet, dass ich das Problem im Moment noch nach hinten schieben kann. Sie sind bereits seit ein paar Millionen Jahren in Stase. Was machen da schon ein paar Stunden oder Tage mehr? Im Moment habe ich wichtigeres zu tun._

 

.

 

**Zurück zur angreifenden Truppe**

 

.

 

"Sarge, was ist das?" fragte eine der Soldaten ihren befehlshabenden Offizier, während sie auf das Gebilde deutete welches der Felsrutsch freigelegt hatte.

 

"KONZENTRATION SOLDAT!" bellte dieser zurück während er einen Jaffa mit einen gezielten Plasmaschuss niederstreckte.

 

Die Soldatin antwortete nicht sondern beförderte einfach eine Granate in eine Gruppe Jaffa, die hinter einen Trümmerteil Deckung gesucht hatten. Sekunden später war von denen nur noch Asche übrig. Die Granate hatte sie komplett desintegriert.

 

Der Kampf fand einige wenige Minuten später sein Ende als eine sehr laute Stimme über der kompletten Stadt zu hören war.

 

"EUER GOTT IST TOT! LEGT EURE WAFFEN NIEDER UND LEBT ODER KÄMPFT UND STERBT!"

 

Die Suche nach der Quelle der Stimme offenbarte eine Sinlontarra, die über der Stadt schwebte und unter sich einen Monitor projizierte, der ein Video zeigte auf den der Goa'uld Amset getötet wurde.

 

Die Reaktion kam sofort. Die meisten der anwesenden Jaffa warfen ihre Waffen weg, nachdem sie auf den Holografischen Bildschirmen gesehen hatten, wie ihr Gott von jemandem zermalmt wurde, als wäre er nur eine widerliche Kakerlake. Nur die fanatischen Anhänger kämpften weiter. Aber diese wurden schon sehr bald überwältigt.

 

Die übrigen Jaffa wurden gefangen genommen und nach einander verhört. Etwas Interessantes kam dabei heraus. Sie waren bis zu einen gewissen Grad ihren Herrn gegenüber Loyal. Dennoch hatten sie schon seit einiger Zeit stille Zweifel an ihren Herren bekommen. Denn die Anzahl von geradezu absurden Befehlen nahm in letzter Zeit deutlich zu. Genauso nahm auch seine Vergesslichkeit zu. Zeitweise war sie so extrem, das er einen Jaffa zu sich rief um ihn einen Befehl zu erteilen. Er diesen aber zu den Zeitpunkt bei den der Jaffa zu ihn trat schon längst wieder vergessen hatte.

 

Schon mehrfach hatte er befohlen weit größere Schiffe anzugreifen, während er selbst nur in einen Al`kesh saß. Wie er es schaffte da immer mit seinen Leben herauszukommen war da echt ein Wunder. Ein paar Mal waren das sogar seine eigenen Schiffe gewesen die er angegriffen hatte.

 

Mit anderen Worten. Dieser sogenannte Gott war schon lange nicht mehr voll Zurechnungsfähig.

 

Während die Befragungen noch liefen kontaktierte Admiralin Malirth Anoth um ihn von dem Fortschritt hier zu Unterrichten und um ihn den Fund der Troja Klasse mitzuteilen.

 

.

 

**zu Anoth**

**An Bord der _Ravager_ im Orbit der Erde.**

  
.

 

Während der Unterhaltung mit der Greengrass Familie sowie mit Xenophilius fand Anoth heraus, das die Seraphim bei den Zauberern keine Unbekannten waren. Auch wenn sie diese unter einen anderen Namen kannten. Sie wurden von ihnen als die Celestials bezeichnet und wurden schon beinahe wie Götter verehrt.

 

Etwas, was Anoth ein wenig sauer aufstieß aber er auch nicht wirklich vermeiden konnte. Vor allen bei primitiven Völkern geschah das ziemlich häufig. Zeige ihnen irgendeinen Hokuspokus vor und schon bist du ein Gott. Nun gut, das war vielleicht ein wenig überzogen. Aber es geschah dennoch ziemlich häufig. Für Anoths Geschmack ein wenig zu häufig.

 

Er selbst sah sich nicht als ein Gott an. Er machte Fehler. Er war nicht unfehlbar. Er konnte auch getötet werden. Zugegeben er kam zwar immer wieder zurück. Dennoch der Faktor blieb.

 

Wie dem auch sei. Es machte die Sache ein wenig leichter. Auch wenn es ihm dennoch irgendwie gegen den Strich ging.

 

Hier allerdings wurde er genauer gesagt als die Quelle aller Magischen Wesen angesehen. Rückblickend könnte das vielleicht sogar stimmen. Anoth lebte schon seid Milliarden von Jahren und er war zu Zeiten der Alteraner durchaus häufiger auf Terra. So weit hergeholt waren diese Sichtweisen also nicht.

 

"Wo genau befinden wir uns hier eigentlich?" Diese Frage kam von Lord Greengrass.

 

"Wir befinden uns derzeit auf der _Ravager_. Einen Raumschiff der Seraphimianischen Aurora Klasse. Sie befindet sich derzeit im Orbit von Terra. Oder Erde, wie ihr den Planeten nennt." Dann fiel Anoth etwas ein. "Sollten wir nicht die anderen hier auch hinholen?"

 

"Das wäre keine schlechte Idee." sagte Lord Greengrass.

 

"Also. Wen müssen wir denn da holen?"

 

"Da wäre Ted Tonks und Andromeda Tonks. Die Eltern von Nymphadora. Dann wären da noch Augusta Longbottom. Alice und Frank Longbottom liegen schon seit einiger Zeit mit Hirnschäden in St. Mungos."

 

"St. Mungos?"

 

"Das Zauberkrankenhaus."

 

"Aha. Und dort liegen sie wegen Hirnschäden?"

 

"Ja."

 

"Was ist mit Harry?"

 

"Seine Eltern sind tot."

 

"Oh." Anoth versank in seinen Gedanken. "Nevilles Eltern liegen also mit Hirnschäden in St. Mungos." Das hatte Anoth mehr an sich selbst gerichtet als zu einen der anwesenden. Anoth war aufgestanden und begann in der Krankenstation auf und ab zu gehen, während er mit sich selbst redete. "Ich habe hier die nötige Technologie und auch das Personal welches sich mit solchen Verletzungsmustern auskennt. Eventuell..." Anoth blieb stehen. "Ja. Das würde gehen." Anoth drehte sich zu Lord Greengrass um. "Wo befindet sich St. Mungos?"

 

"In London."

 

Kurze Zeit später war direkt vor ihnen ein Holografischer Bildschirm mit einen Sattelitenansicht von London. die nötigen Straßennamen fügten sie durch eine von Miana gestohlene Straßenkarte ein. Auf dem Sattelitenbild, welches durch die Sensoren des Schiffes erzeugt wurde, war alles zu erkennen. Auch die Versteckte Magische Gesellschafft. Die Sensoren konnten beinahe problemlos durch die Zauber hindurchschauen, die sie versteckt hielten. Etwas, das auch Lord Greengrass auffiel. Denn er konnte ziemlich schnell St. Mungos auf der Karte ausfindig machen. Die Sensoren waren nämlich stark genug um selbst aus großer Höhe noch die Tageszeitung zu lesen, die zur selben Zeit bei jemandem, der gerade in einen Café saß, auf den Tisch liegen hatte. Bei den von Zaubern geschützten Gebäuden dagegen war das Bild ein wenig unscharf und leicht verwischt. Er konnte sogar noch die Greengrass Villa auf dem Bild entdecken. Auch wenn sie die Störungen dort um einiges stärker waren, Was wohl am Fidelius Zauber lag, der auf dem Gebäude lag.

 

Lord Greengrass brauchte nur Sekunden um auf das richtige Gebäude zu zeigen.

 

"Anoth an Miana." sagte Anoth in die Gegensprechanlage.

 

"Ich höre dich." kam die bekannte Stimme zurück.

 

"Ich habe einen Job für dich."

 

Als Anoth sich umdrehte härte er noch, wie Lord Greengrass fragte: "Was ist eine Seraphimianische Aurora Klasse?" Anoth seufzte. Er hatte ihnen noch sehr viel beizubringen.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

** Omake:  **

 

** Voldemopp **

 

Harry war in Hogwarts unterwegs und grummelte. Er musste sich zum Nachsitzen bei diesen... Sauhund Argus Filch melden. Und das alles nur wegen Snape. Verdammter schmierhaariger Bastard.

 

Ein paar Minuten später war Harry in der Eingangshalle. Seine Aufgabe: Die Dreckspuren auf den Boden mit dem bereitgestellten Wischmopp wegwischen. Ein Problem aber gab es an der Sache. Der Wischmopp hatte sich bei Berührung in Staub aufgelöst. Irgend so ein Streich der Zwillinge. Kein Zweifel. Harrys Laune wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde mieser.

 

Sie erreichte schließlich den absoluten Nullpunkt, als genau der Typ plötzlich in der Tür stand, den er absolut nicht sehen wollte. Voldemort selber war gekommen. Und begleitet wurde er von seinen üblichen Stiefelleckern. Soll heißen Todessern.

 

Harrys Laune und Geduld durchbrachen den absoluten Nullpunkt als er Bellatrixs Babystimme hörte. Als diese dann auch noch den Wischeimer in die Luft sprengte und sie direkt darauf auch noch anfing wie eine geistesgestörte zu lachen, platzte Harry endgültig der Kragen.

 

_Die waren sonst absolut nutzlos. Dann können sie sich nun endlich auch mal nützlich machen!_ Bevor Voldemort oder seine Leute auch nur die Chance hatten zu reagieren, hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab herausgeholt und Voldemort und Gesindel binnen Sekunden in Putzwerkzeuge transfiguriert.

 

Kaum war das geschehen, ergriff Harry den Voldemopp. Gefolgt vom Bellatrixeimer sowie den Lucischwamm und füllte den Eimer mit Wasser. Dann hob er die beiden Lestrangetücher vom Boden auf und warf sie einfach ins Wasser hinein. Danach packte er sich den Rookschrubber und begann damit den Boden zu schrubben. Abwechselnd mit und ohne Tuch. Kaum war das geschehen schnappte er sich den Voldemopp und machte das ganze richtig sauber. Zu guter Letzt griff er nach den Lucischwamm marschierte damit in die nahegelegene Toilette und putzte damit ausgiebig die Klos. Als er schließlich fertig war packte er alle Putzutensilien, lief damit nach draußen, und warf sie einfach draußen hin. Nur Sekunden später verwandelten sich die transfigurierten Utensilien zurück und rannten davon. Aber nicht ohne vorher zu brüllen, das er es noch bereuen werde.

 

Harry war das alles vollkommen egal. Er ging einfach hoch zu seinem Gemach, zog sich um, schmiss sich auf sein Bett und schlief ein.

 

Voldemort und seine Anhänger würden eine ganze Zeit brauchen um sich von der Demütigung wieder zu erholen. Und Lucius würde wohl viele Reinigungszauber und einige Duschvorgänge brauchen um den Gestank wieder los zu werden.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Das wäre es dann für dieses Kapitel.
> 
> Im nächsten:
> 
> Miana erreicht St. Mungos und entdeckt darin eine Überraschung die keiner wirklich erwartet hatte.


	6. Entdeckungen in St. Mungos sowie Umzug Mal anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> St. Mungos wirs Erkundet und ein Umzug der etwas anderen Sorte findet statt.

Kapitel 6 - Entdeckungen in St. Mungos sowie Umzug Mal anders

 

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Pokémon noch Stargate oder Harry Potter oder jede sonstige Copyrightgeschützten Werke, die hier verwendet werden. Diese Geschichte hier schreibe ich nur zu meinen persönlichen vergnügen, ohne jeden Profit geschrieben.

 

"Bla"     Reden

_Bla_         Denken

#Bla#    Seraphim Sprache

'Bla'       Telepathie

$Bla$     Diskussionen mit der Schattenebene

/Bla/      Altes Drakonisch

Ϩ Bla Ϩ    Parselzunge

**₱Bla₱**     Übersetzte Pokémonsprache

[Bla]     Pokédex Einträge 

 

.

 

.

 

**St. Mungos**

**London**

 

.

 

Miana rematerialisierte einige hundert Meter von St. Mungos entfernt und machte sich sofort auf den Weg in Richtung des Krankenhauses.

 

Der Weg dorthin war ereignislos. Ein paar Minuten später stand sie vor den Gebäude. Noch hatte sie keiner bemerkt und so war es für sie ein leichtes ihr Tarnfeld zu aktivieren und fürs Menschliche Auge einfach zu verschwinden. Das machte sie aus einem einfachen Grund.

 

Vor den Türen zum Krankenhaus standen zwei Typen in roten Roben. Durch das wissen, dass sie von Anoth bekommen hatte erkannte sie diese als Auroren. Und irgendetwas sagte ihr, das es besser war, wenn diese sie nicht entdecken würden. Vorerst.

 

Hinein zu kommen ins Krankenhaus war simpel. Sie nutzte einfach ein anderes Pärchen aus, das gerade das Krankenhaus betrat und ging einfach mit ihnen zusammen durch die Tür, die sich für das Pärchen geöffnet hatte.

 

Sie stand nun in der Empfangshalle des Krankenhauses und tauchte hinein in die Magie, die das Krankenhaus umgab. Es lagen einige Zauber auf den Gebäude aber nicht einer davon war dazu in der Lage sie ausfindig zu machen. Gut. Solange sie mit niemandem zusammenstieß sollte sie unbemerkt bleiben.

 

Ihr Ziel war der Archiv Raum. Sie brauchte die Akten. Sie würden ihren eigenen Ärzten, die sich auf der _Ravager_ befanden, zumindest Anhaltspunkte liefern können. Parallel dazu würde sie wissen, wo sich ihre Ziele im Gebäude befanden. Es dauerte nicht lange den Archivraum ausfindig zu machen. Er war zwar durch einige Zauber geschützt. Dummerweise aber nur vor Menschlichen Eindringen und vor Hauselfen. Sie dagegen, als Drago-Seraphim, hatte freien Zugang.

 

Sofort begann sie nach den Akten der Longbottoms zu suchen. Leider erwies sich dieses Vorhaben schnell als Fruchtlos. Es war keine Akte über die Longbottoms vorhanden.

 

_Merkwürdig._ Dachte Miana. _Sie werden hier behandelt aber es gibt keine Akten?_

 

Nachdem sie sich ein wenig umgesehen hatte entdeckte sie dann eine Tür, die vom Archiv in einen Nebenraum hineinführte. Auf der Tür prangte die Beschriftung "Beschränkter Zutritt".

 

_Na das ist Interessant._ Dachte sie. _Wollen wir doch mal schauen, wieso diese Tür sich nur für wenige öffnet hm?_

 

Sie ging hinüber zur Tür und spürte schon beim näherkommen, das diese zauber ein wenig anders waren als die beim Zutritt zum Hauptarchiv. Eine genauere Analyse der Zauber ergab, dass nur der Chefarzt zutritt hatte zu diesem Raum. Oder zumindest dieser dabei sein musste.

 

_Diese Tür kann also nur vom Chefarzt geöffnet werden. Hmm. Ich kann die zauber nicht einfach niederreißen ohne den Alarm auszulösen. Tja. Dann schnappen wir uns doch einen Chefarzt._

 

Damit verließ sie den Raum um eben genau das zu tun.

 

Kaum war sie wieder auf dem Flur machte sie sich in ihren unsichtbaren zustand auf die Suche nach den Chefarzt. Sie vermutete, dass sie ihn in seinem Büro vorfinden würde. Kurze Zeit später hatte sie das Büro gefunden und es stellte sich heraus, dass es leer war. Der Chefarzt war derzeit nirgendwo zu sehen.

 

Dafür aber entdeckte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch eine Notiz mit einem Namen, der ihr bekannt vorkam.

 

_Die Resistenz der_

_Potters gegen ihre_

_Medikation nimmt_

_zu._

_Erwarte Anweisungen._

_H.B.P._

 

Der Text stand zwar unter einen Zauber, so dass jeder andere den Zettels als eine simple Einkaufsliste erkennen würde. Aber die Augen der Seraphim ließen sich durch solch einen einfachen Zauber nicht so leicht täuschen.

 

_Die Potters?!_ dachte Miana als sie auf den Notizzettel starrte ohne ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu berühren. _Und wer ist dieser "H.B.P."?_

 

Dann fiel ihr eine weitere Notiz ins Auge.

 

_Eliminierungsbefehl_

_bestätigt._

_1200 Uhr_

_Sei dort!_

_H.B.P._

 

Mianas Augen flogen zur Uhr an der Wand. Und als sie die Uhrzeit sah konnte sie ein Fluchen nicht mehr unterbinden.

 

11.56 Uhr

 

#Scheiße! # fluchte sie auf Seraphimianisch. Sie hatte nur noch knappe Zehn Minuten. #Scheiß was auf Tarnung! #

 

Mit diesen Worten raste sie raus aus dem Büro und wieder zurück zum Archiv. Dort angekommen rannte sie sofort zu der verriegelten Tür und nahm die Zauber, die die Tür versperrt hielten, auseinander nur um direkt darauf festzustellen, dass die Tür auch Mechanisch verriegelt war. Ein beherzter tritt gegen die Tür beseitigte das Problem. Sowie den Türrahmen gleich mit. Es würde nun bestimmt nicht lange dauern bis Auroren hier hinein stürmten. Sie musste sich beeilen.

 

Zum Glück waren die Akten Alphabetisch geordnet und so fand sie schnell die Akten der Potters und der Longbottoms und mit ihnen auch ihre Zimmernummern. Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass sie nur noch eine Minute hatte. Jetzt hieß es auf Tempo machen. Pech für die Auroren.

 

Die ersten drei Auroren, die den Raum stürmten, wurden durch ein so helles Licht geblendet, das sie kurzzeitig überhaupt nichts mehr sehen konnten. Dann spürten sie nur noch, wie sie Bekanntschaft machten mit einigen sehr gezielten Schlägen und Tritten. Das Endresultat war, das sie am Boden lagen mit zerschmetterten Nasen und Knochen sowie zerbrochenen Zauberstäben.

 

Der Auror der draußen vor der Tür zum Flur Wache stand hatte das Pech eben genau diese Tür mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht zu bekommen, als Miana sie einfach aus ihren Angeln trat.

 

Die nächsten beiden Auroren traten ihr in der Eingangshalle entgegen. es waren dieselben zwei, die draußen Wache gestanden hatten. Kaum sahen sie sie begannen sie Flüche auf sie abzufeuern. Miana aber hatte bereits ihr Hartlichtschwert gezogen und schlug mit diesen die Flüche zur Seite als wären es nur lästige Fliegen.

 

Einen versuchten _Incarcerus_ beantwortete sie mit einem Flammenwerfer den sie von ihrer freien Hand abfeuerte. Die Seile erreichten sie noch nicht einmal da zerfielen sie bereits zu Asche. Bevor sich die beiden Auroren davon erholen konnten schickte Miana einen Blitz hinterher, der beide Auroren Traf und bewusstlos auf den Boden liegen ließ.

 

Kaum war dieses Hindernis aus dem Weg raste sie die Treppe nach oben. Einen weiteren Auroren überraschte sie, als sie gerade die Treppe wechselte. Dieser flog kurzerhand die Treppe hinunter. Miana blieb nicht einmal stehen und raste einfach weiter die Treppe hinauf. Am nächsten Treppenabsatz stand ein weiterer Auror, den sie durch sein Holzbein als erstes für einen möchte gern Piraten hielt.

 

Dieser versuchte nun ihr den Weg mit einer heraufbeschworenen Ziegelwand zu versperren. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen. Miana nahm ihre Drago-Seraphim Gestalt mit etwa 2m Schulterhöhe an und Pflügte einfach quer durch die Mauer hindurch. Der Auror musste gemerkt haben, dass seine Mauer sie nicht würde stoppen können und dass wenn er dort stehen geblieben wäre wo er war sehr unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit einen der massiven Hörner gemacht hätte, die Mianas Kopf zierten.

 

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil trafen Mianas Planetenaugen auf die Augen des Auroren, dann verwandelte sie sich auch schon wieder zurück und raste weiter die Treppe hinauf und das ohne auch nur einen Moment anzuhalten.

 

.

 

**Ein paar Sekunden zuvor.**

 

.

 

Moody, der zurzeit auch im Krankenhaus war hörte den Lärm der von unten kam. Neugierig geworden nahm er die Treppe nach unten. Als sich dann aus dem Lärm eindeutig Schmerzensschreie heraushören ließen zog er seinen Zauberstab. Dann sah er sie. Ein anderer Auror war nur einen Treppenabsatz weiter unten. er konnte gar nicht schnell genug hinsehen, da flog der Auror bereits die Treppe nach unten.

 

Auf einen Nahkampf brauchte er sich nicht einlassen. jeder Zauber, den er auf sie abfeuerte, wurde von ihrem Schwert einfach wie lästige Fliegen weggehauen. Eine schnelle Idee später und Moody erschuf direkt vor sich eine fast 50cm dicke Ziegelwand in der Hoffnung, dass diese sie stoppen würde. Nur um mit seinen magischen Auge zu sehen wie sie die Form wechselte nur um dann einfach durch die Wand hindurch zu brechen als wäre sie gar nicht dagewesen. Er hatte dabei gerade noch genug Zeit um zur Seite zu springen.

 

Während sie einfach weiterrannte lag Moody auf den Boden und starrte ihr hinterher. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben was er da gerade gesehen hatte. Das war eine Celestial die sich gerade wortwörtlich den Weg freigerammt hatte. Dumbledore wird davon erfahren wollen. Aber noch konnte er hier nicht weg. Amelia Bones war gerade angekommen. Zusammen mit mehreren Hit-Zauberern.

 

Es war nun wirklich nicht gerade schwer Mianas Weg zu verfolgen. Sie brauchten einfach nur den Zerstörungen folgen, sowie den wimmern der zumeist zusammengeschlagenen Auroren.

 

.

 

**Zurück zu Miana**

 

.

 

Miana folgte weiterhin der Treppe nach oben. Dann erreichte sie endlich den vierten Stock. Ihre Ziele befanden sich in den Zimmern 415 für die Longbottoms und 494 für die Potters. die Notiz war über die Potters. Also war 494 ihr Ziel. Nach der Nummerierung der Zimmer zu Urteilen war dieses ganz am Ende des Ganges.

 

Und genau vor dieser Tür, verborgen unter Illusionszaubern, standen mehrere Typen, die nach Dunkler Magie geradezu stanken. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Die Tür selber war auch durch einen Illusionszauber verborgen. Jemand wollte da wohl nicht gestört werden. Nicht das denen das irgendetwas bringen würde. Und sie würden innerhalb von Sekunden auch erfahren wieso.

 

Miana rannte nun in vollen Tempo auf die versammelten neun Figuren zu. Je näher sie kam um so mehr konnte sie spüren, das die Quelle der Dunklen Magie ihr Linker Vorderarm war. Es waren also Todesser. Oder wie Miana sie nannte Todfresser. Denn sie waren gebrandmarkt wie Vieh. Und benahmen sich als hätten sie die Tollwut. Also würden sie auch genauso behandelt werden.

 

Sie würden ohne Gnade getötet werden.

 

Und auch genau das hatte sie vor zu tun.

 

Hinzu kam, dass Anoths Befehle gegenüber den Todessern eindeutig waren. Keine Gnade diesen Terroristen. Laufen euch Todesser überm Weg... dann tötet sie! Denn jeder von ihnen hat sich sein Zeichen durch geradezu abscheuliche Taten verdient. Todesser verdienen keine Gnade. Einmal Todesser immer Todesser. Es gibt keine reformierten Todesser!

 

Das hatte er alles aus den Erinnerungen von Moody herausziehen können. Und er stimmte Moody in diesem Punkt Absolut zu.

 

Anscheinend hatten die Todesser unterdessen bemerkt, dass sie problemlos durch ihre Illusionen hindurchschauen konnte und versuchten sie nun mit dem üblichen Todesser zaubern zu stoppen. Der Avada Kedavra und der Crucio waren am meisten vertreten. Sie waren mehr als erschreckt, als sie sahen, das sie mit ihren zweiten Schwert, ebenfalls ein Hartlichtschwert, welches sie kaum das sie den vierten Stock erreicht hatte gezogen hatte, einfach beiseite haute, als wären es nur lästige Fliegen.

 

Das Hartlichtschwert sah deaktiviert aus, als wäre es nur ein Griff. Sobald es aber aktiviert wurde schoss aus dem Griff eine wie bei ein Breitschwert geformte Klinge hervor. Sie war komplett aus Hartlicht konstruiert und konnte durch fast alles hindurch schneiden.

 

Einer der Avada Kedavra schaffte es durch ihre Verteidigung hindurch da einer der Todesser schlau genug war einen Tisch in ihrer Richtung zu werfen und direkt dahinter den Fluch zu verstecken. Miana schlug den Tisch in zwei Teile. Konnte aber den dahinter versteckten und heranrasenden Avada Kedavra Fluch nicht mehr ausweichen. Er durchschlug ihre persönlichen Schilde und schickte sie fliegen. Die Todesser dachten sie hätten gewonnen. Allerdings trafen nun zwei Dinge ein, die ihnen dieses Grinsen wieder vom Gesicht wischten. Zum einen erreichte Amelia Bones begleitet mit ihren Hit-Zauberern das Stockwerk und zum anderen stand Miana wieder auf und schien nun so richtig angepisst zu sein.

 

Langsam stand Miana auf. Dabei deaktivierte sie ihre Hartlichtschwerter und steckte sie wieder weg. Dann fing sie an sich zu verwandeln. Weniger als zwei Sekunden später stand dort eine stinksaure Drago-Seraphim mit 2m Schulterhöhe und einer Körperlänge von etwa 19m. Die Todesser spürten nun etwas, was sie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr wirklich gespürt hatten. Wahre Angst.

 

Sie standen nun einen Feind gegenüber bei dem sie wahrlich keine Chance auf Sieg hatten.

 

"Ihr widerlichen kleinen Maden." knurrte wütende Drago-Seraphim heraus, wobei ihre Augen hell aufleuchteten. Es geschah noch mehr als das. Ihre Aura rückte rein ins sichtbare Specktrum, als sie sie heraus ließ. Und die Aura eines Drago-Seraphim war enorm. Sie war stark genug um das was sie berührte zu zerstören wenn sie nur stark genug war. Genau das geschah hier. Die Aura war so stark, dass zum einen das Fenster genau neben Miana einfach zerplatzte und sich Risse in Boden, Wände und Decken begannen sich abzuzeichnen. Hinzu kam, dass sich auch noch ihr Element aktivierte. Bei Miana war das Elektrizität. Das Ergebnis sah so aus als ob Miana von einem Gewittersturm umgeben war aus dem ständig Blitze schlugen.

 

"Habt ihr wirklich gedacht das eure lächerlichen Zauber wirklich eine Chance gegen mich hätten?!" Sie gab ihnen überhaupt keine Chance zu antworten, denn sie erwartete auch keine, als sie das wohl lauteste Brüllen losließ, das sie je gehört hatten. In den engen Verhältnissen des Ganges nahm dieses brüllen allerdings die Stärke einer Schallkanone an.

 

Die Wirkung war entsprechend. Die Fenster auf der einen Seite des Ganges wurden aus ihren Fensterrahmen gerissen während jede Tür auf der anderen Seite aus ihren Angeln gerissen wurde. Dann traf die Schallwelle auf die Todesser. Einige von ihnen hatten vor sich Schilde aufgebaut nur um festzustellen, dass diese, sobald die Schalwelle auf sie traf, zusammenbrachen und sie selbst dann wie Spielzeuge gegen die Wand hinter ihnen geworfen wurden. Zwei von ihnen durchbrachen sogar die Tür die hinein in das Zimmer führte, welches Mianas Ziel darstellte.

 

Die Hit-Zauberer zusammen mit den Auroren und auch Amelia hielten sich alle ihre Ohren zu. Das Brüllen war so dermaßen laut, das jeder von ihnen kurzzeitig taub wurde. Dann griff Miana an.

 

Schneller als sie blinzeln konnten hatte Miana die Distanz zwischen sich und den Todessern zurückgelegt. Was danach folgte konnte man am einfachsten als ein Blutbad bezeichnen. Keiner der Todesser überlebte diesen Angriff und es war fraglich ob sie jemals alle Stücke wiederfinden würden, die zu dem jeweiligen Todesser gehörten. Von der Identifizierung mal ganz zu schweigen, denn von zwei von ihnen war nur noch ein Häufchen Asche übrig geblieben.

 

Das ganze dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann hatte sich Miana auch schon wieder zurückverwandelt und war in das Zimmer hineingerannt. Aber noch bevor sie den Raum betreten konnte hielt sie sich erst einmal die Stelle an ihren Bauch, wo ihr der Todesfluch getroffen hatte. Er hatte anscheinend doch ein wenig mehr Schaden angerichtet als sie zu Anfang dachte. Direkt darauf betrat sie das Zimmer und hatte einen Typen, der gerade der Person, von der Miana annahm, das sie Lady Potter war, eine Spritze mit einer giftgrünen Flüssigkeit darin, verabreichen wollte die Nase ins Gehirn gerammt. Bevor sich der Chefarzt, der ebenfalls im Raum war sich von der Überraschung erholen konnte hatte Miana bereits beide Potters mit Markierungen versehen und sie verschwanden in einen Lichtblitz.

 

Genau als das geschah stürmten die anderen Auroren das Zimmer, nur um zu sehen wie Miana aus den Fenster sprang. Was sie nicht wussten war, dass sie einen Gürtel mit einem Schwerkraftmanipulator trug. So wurde aus der Wand ganz schnell der Boden. Außerdem reaktivierte sie ihre persönliche Tarnung wieder. und so sahen die Hit-Zauberer, als sie durch das Fenster schauten, nichts.

 

Miana indessen rannte entlang der Fassade zu ihrem zweiten Ziel. Das Zimmer der Longbottoms.

 

.

 

**zu Amelia Bones**

 

.

 

Sie glaubte nicht, was sie da sah als sie endlich den vierten Stock erreicht hatte. Die junge Frau in der futuristischen Rüstung, die sie verfolgten, war gerade direkt vor ihren Augen von einem Todesfluch getroffen worden, der für ihre Augen aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien. Sie wollte gerade ihren Leuten befehlen herauszufinden von wo der Todesfluch herkam, da bemerkte sie, dass die junge Frau wieder aufstand.

 

Dann geschah etwas, was sie nicht erwartet hatte. Natürlich waren ihr Animagus Transformationen bekannt. Aber das hier war etwas völlig anderes. Denn kein Animagus ist dazu in der Lage die Form eines Celestials anzunehmen. Die Celestials waren einfach weit zu mächtig. Das heißt, jemand der die Form eines Celestials annehmen konnte war selbst auch ein Celestial.

 

Das bedeutete parallel auch, dass die alten Herren dieser Welt wieder zurück waren. Ob das etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes bedeutete musste sich erst noch herausstellen.

 

Eines war aber klar. Sie war wütend. Und das nicht zu knapp.

 

Und ihre Wut war auf irgendetwas gerichtet, das sich... hinter der Wand befand?

 

Zumindest sah das so aus, als Amelia um die Ecke lugte.

 

Als ihr Blick wieder auf die Celestial fiel glaubte sie ihren Augen nicht. Sie war von einer Sturmwolke umgeben aus der ständig Blitze schlugen, die in den engen Gang das Gefühl auslösten, als befinde sich das Gewitter mitten auf den Flur. Was eigentlich auch genau der Fall war wenn sie so genauer darüber nachdachte.

 

Wenn das vorher noch nicht klar war, das die Celestial wütend war, dann war das spätestens nachdem sie geredet hatte eindeutig.

 

"Ihr widerlichen kleinen Maden." Es war eine Pause dazwischen, als sich der Sturm noch verstärkte und ihre Aura sichtbar wurde, die anfing alles um sie herum zu zerstören. "Habt ihr wirklich gedacht das eure lächerlichen Zauber wirklich eine Chance gegen mich hätten?!"

 

Dann brüllte sie so dermaßen laut, dass sich Amelia die Ohren zuhalten musste. Sie war nur froh, dass dieses brüllen nicht auf sie gerichtet war. Sie konnte verfolgen wie die Schallwelle, die ihr brüllen verursacht hatte den Gang hinunterschoss. Jedes Fenster zerplatzte. Jede Tür wurde aus den Angeln gerissen. Dann traf die Schallwelle auf das Ende des Ganges und durchschlug die Illusion. Dahinter wurden nun mehrere Todesser sichtbar, die wie Spielzeug durch die Gegend geschleudert wurden. Sowie eine weitere Tür. Eine Tür, die es eigentlich nicht geben sollte.

 

Amelia kannte dieses Stockwerk. Vor allen deshalb weil Susan hier mehrere Tage lag mit Drachenpocken. Ihr Zimmer war das am Ende des Ganges. Da gab es keine weitere Tür. Da war sich Amelia hundert prozentig sicher. Und doch...

  
Dann griff sie an. Schneller als sie blinzeln konnte hatte sie die Distanz zurückgelegt. Was danach folgte war kein Kampf, das war ein abschlachten. Die Todesser hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Dann verwandelte sie sich wieder zurück, hielt sich kurz ihren Bauch, genau die Stelle an der ihr der Todesfluch traf, und verschwand hinein ins Zimmer. Erst jetzt kam Amelia aus ihrer Trance heraus und folgte ihr.

 

Von den Todessern waren nur noch Stücke übrig. Hier ein Kopf, dort ein Arm, daneben einen abgetrennten Finger. Und das alles ein einer riesigen Blutlache. Wirklich kein schöner Anblick.

 

Das Allerdings warf eine neue Frage auf. wenn sie mit den Todessern hier so leicht fertig wurde. Warum hatte sie dann nicht auch ihre Auroren so zugerichtet?

 

Sie betrat gerade den Raum, da sah sie zwei Lichtblitze und hörte auch, wie sich ein Notfall-Portschlüssel aktivierte dicht gefolgt von zerberstendem Glas. Die einzige Person, die noch im Raum war, war der Chefarzt. Und der starrte sie mit glasigen Augen an.

 

Amelia erkannte das Symptom sofort.

 

_Imperius._

 

Amelia richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. "Finite Incantatem!"

 

"Häh... Was... Wo.. Wo bin ich?" fragte der Chefarzt, als er seine Sinne wieder unter Kontrolle bekam. "Amelia? Was suche ich in St. Mungos?"

 

"Was ist das letzte an das sie sich erinnern?" fragte Amelia den Chefarzt.

 

"Ich saß an meinen Frühstückstisch, dann hörte ich nur noch wie die Tür auf ging und dann nichts mehr. Ich weiß nur noch wie ich hier wieder Kontrolle über mich bekam. Was ist passiert?"

 

"Das muss sich erst noch herausstellen." antwortete Amelia und wandte sich nun einen ihrer Hit-Zauberer zu.

 

"Sie ist entkommen." war sein knapper Kommentar.

 

"Amelia!" kam der Ruf von einem anderen Hit-Zauberer, der draußen vor der Tür kniete und sich das ansah, was Miana von den Todessern übrig gelassen hatte. Als Amelia zu ihm stieß deutete der auf einen abgetrennten Vorderarm. Darauf war gut sichtbar ein Symbol zu sehen. Aber es war nicht das von Voldemort sondern ein ganz anderes. Amelia allerdings erkannte es dennoch aus ihren Geschichtsunterricht wieder.

 

"Das ist Grindelwalds Zeichen. Aber das ist unmöglich."

 

"Da ist noch mehr." Der Hit-Zauberer zeigte dabei auf den Torso von einen anderen Mann, der noch beide Arme hatte aber keinen Kopf und auch keine Beine. Auf den Vorderarmen war deutlich das Schwarze Zeichen von Voldemort zu erkennen genau wie auf den anderen Arm das Zeichen von Grindelwald.

 

"Was geht hier vor sich?" Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie etwas weiter runter hörte wie ein Fenster zerbrach. "Was zum...?" Amelia und der Hit-Zauberer tauschten kurz Blicke, dann rannten sie auch schon zu dem Ort, wo das Fenster zerbrach. Als sie die Tür öffneten sahen sie nur noch drei helle Lichtblitze. Dann war der Raum leer. "Was war das? Oder besser: Wer war das?"

 

.

 

**Zurück auf der _Ravager_**

 

.

 

Zwei Lichtblitze kündigten die Ankunft zweier Körper an, die in der gegenüberliegenden Abteilung sich rematerialisierten. Sofort waren die Ärzte zu stelle und begannen mit den notwendigen Analysen. Nur Sekunden später folgten drei weitere Lichtblitze und Miana zusammen mit zwei weiteren Patienten erschien auf der Krankenstation. Nur um beinahe sofort zusammenzubrechen. Nach einigen Sekunden rappelte sich Miana wieder hoch und verließ die eine Abteilung um die Abteilung zu betreten in der sich Anoth derzeit aufhielt.

 

Anoth hatte gesehen, wie sie in der anderen Abteilung zusammenbrach. Aber konnte er nicht zu ihr kommen, wegen der Rune des Lebens und ihrer begrenzten Reichweite von nur etwa 20m. Und einer Reichweite in der sie am effektivsten sind von gerade einmal 10 Metern. Damit saß er im Moment in dem Raum fest.

 

Kaum hatte sie den Raum betreten hatte Anoth sie auch schon in einen Antigravitationsfeld und ließ sie zu einen der Liegen herüber schweben. Was auch immer mit ihr geschehen war. Es hatte einigen Schaden angerichtet. Denn noch bevor sie auf der Liege lag war sie bewusstlos geworden.

 

Was auch immer das war, was sie getroffen hatte. Es war durch ihre Schilde hindurch geschlagen und hatte sie voll erwischt. Ihre Persönliche Panzerung dagegen schien unbeschädigt zu sein. Was wahrscheinlich daran lag, das sie sich bereits selbst wieder repariert hatte. Weiteres würde die Analyse davon herausstellen.

 

Da Miana nicht mehr selbst dazu in der Lage war ihre Panzerung zu deaktivieren übernahm das Anoth. Nach einigen Tippen auf seinen Holografischen Bedienfeld, welches sich über seiner linken Hand bildete, deaktivierte sich die Panzerung und wurde wieder zurückgezogen zum Ablativgenerator, der sie auch aufbrachte und gab die Sicht auf ihren nackten Oberkörper frei.

 

Die Wunde wies eindeutige Spuren auf, dass sie nicht nur von den in der Panzerung verbauten Medizinischen Systemen versorgt worden war, sondern auch sie selbst versuchte hatte die Wunde zu heilen. Als Anoth die Wunde analysierte war ihm ziemlich schnell klar warum die Wunde nicht wirklich heilen wollte. Teile der Magie mit der sie getroffen worden war, befanden sich noch immer in der Wunde und verursachten weiter Schaden. Nach der Analyse der Reste der Zaubermagie war ihm auch klar, dass ein auf Plasma aufbauendes Schild keine Chance hatte diesen Fluch zu stoppen. Ein Hartlichtschild dagegen dazu aber sehr wohl in der Lage war.

 

Ein Persönliches Hartlichtschild war bestand eigentlich nicht bloß aus einen Schild sondern bestand aus hunderte kleine. Sie alle hatten die Form einer Honigwabe und bildeten so ein Blasenförmiges Schild. Würde der AK auf ein solches Schild treffen würde eine oder auch mehrere der Waben versagen. Aber das Schild im Ganzen bliebe aktiv. Der Zauber selber käme nicht über die zerstörten Hartlichtwaben hinaus. Parallel dazu würden die ausgefallenen Waben innerhalb von drei Sekunden wieder ersetzt werden.

 

Während Anoth dabei war Mianas Wunde zu versorgen analysierten seine A.I.s die Sensoraufzeichnungen ihrer Panzerung.

 

Anoths Vermutung konnten sie bestätigen. Der AK wäre an einen Hartlichtschild nicht vorbei gekommen. Das wurde noch bestätigt, als er die in Mianas Panzerung eingebaute Matrixtafel auswertete.

 

Die Matrixtafel war ein sehr interessantes Stück Ingenieurskunst. Alles lässt sich mit mathematischen Rechnungen und Gleichungen berechnen. Das trifft auch auf die Magie zu. Egal welche Energieform dabei genutzt wurde. Jeder Zauber wurde von ihr in seine Mathematischen Formeln zerlegt aus dem der Zauber bestand. Bei der Analyse der Formeln vom Avada Kedavra kam etwas sehr interessantes heraus. Er konnte nur mit einer Energiestufe abgefeuert werden. Man konnte ihn weder mit weniger Energie versorgen noch überladen. Würde man versuchen ihn zu überladen würde er dennoch nur mit einer Energiestufe abgefeuert. Würde man zu wenig Energie hineinleiten würde absolut rein gar nichts geschehen. Die Matrix würde sich einfach weigern sich aufzubauen. Eine eindeutige Schwäche des Avada Kedavra Fluchs.

 

Das war noch nicht alles. Ein hochdichtes Hartlichtkonstrukt, wie zum Beispiel ein Hartlichtschwert, konnte den Fluch durch die Gegend schleudern, als wäre er ein Baseball Ball. Das brachte Anoth auf eine Idee. Ein Schild wie aus dem Mittelalter. Nur eben aus hochdichten Hartlicht. Eventuell könnte er auch die Panzerungen mit einer Schicht von hochdichten Hartlicht umgeben. Aber das musste vorerst einmal warten.

 

Erst einmal musste er Miana versorgen.

 

Diese war indessen wieder zu sich gekommen und hatte sich unterAnoths Heilzauber komplett entspannt. Dass sie dabei praktisch nackt auf einer der Betten lag störte ihr herzlich wenig. Schamgefühl war für Anoths Mädchen ein Fremdwort. Nach einiger Zeit dann hob Anoth seine Hand von ihrer Wunde weg. Von dieser war fast nichts mehr zu sehen. Außer das ihre Haut an der Stelle noch ein wenig rötlicher war, als die ihr umgebende Haut. Mit einer Handbewegung beschwor Anoth eine Decke, die Miana nahm und sich selbst damit zudeckte.

 

Nur damit sie sich kurz darauf im Schneidersitz hinsetzte. nur um dann die hochroten Gesichter ihrer Gäste zu sehen. Das sorgte bei Miana nur für eine erhobene Augenbraue und ein, ein wenig amüsiertes Lächeln, als es bei ihr klickte, warum ihre Gäste gerade einer Tomate Konkurrenz machen konnten.

 

"Was ist da unten passiert?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Ich bin mir da selbst auch noch nicht ganz so sicher." antwortete Miana, die ihren Blick nun auf Anoth richtete. "In das Krankenhaus rein zu kommen war eine Kleinigkeit. Von da an habe ich das Archiv gesucht um herauszufinden wo die Zimmer waren. Ab da ging das ganze den Bach herunter. Die Akten die ich suchte befanden sich nicht in den regulären Patientenakten. Ich fand eine Tür im Archiv, die zu einem Nebenraum führte aber nur vom Chefarzt geöffnet werden konnte. Also habe ich mich auf den Weg zu deinen Büro gemacht. Dort fand ich dann diese beiden Notizen vor."

 

Miana zeigte Anoth ein Hologramm der beiden Notizzettel, die sie im Büro vorgefunden hatte. Und Anoth fuhr damit fort sie beide laut vorzulesen.

 

_Wer ist "H.B.P."?_ War die Frage die allen anwesenden durch den Kopf ging.

 

"Die Potters?" das kam von Lord Greengrass. "Die sind doch tot."

 

"Anscheinend wohl nicht." sagte Xenophilius.

 

"Was geschah weiter?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Als ich die Notizen sah und auf die Uhr geblickt hatte wusste ich, dass mir keine Zeit mehr blieb. Also bin ich zurück zum Archiv und habe die verriegelte Tür aufgebrochen. Wie erwartete löste ich damit zwar den Alarm aus, aber ich Fand die Akten weit schneller, als die Auroren mich erreichen konnten. Die ersten Auroren, die den Raum betraten blendete ich mit Sonnenlicht nur um sie direkt darauf zusammenzuschlagen. Der nächste hatte das Pech genau hinter der Tür zu stehen. Zwei weitere versuchten mich aufzuhalten worauf ein kurzer Kampf entbrannte, der beide Auroren bewusstlos zurück ließ. Danach rannte ich die Treppe hinauf, wo ich auf einen weiteren Auror traf. Diesen beförderte ich kurzerhand die Treppe herunter. Dann stellte sich mir ein andere in den weg. Dieser sah merkwürdig aus. er hatte ein Glasauge, das kontinuierlich alles beobachtete und sich stetig drehte. Außerdem war er komplett vernarbt und ihm fehlte ein Bein. Stattdessen hatte er ein Holzbein. Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich auf den ersten Blick dachte, dass ein Pirat mir vor die Nase getreten war."

 

"Alastor Mad-Eye Moody. Wir sind ihn schon einmal begegnet." sagte Anoth.

 

Miana blinzelte ein paar Mal, als sie nachdachte. Dann fiel es ihr ein.

 

"Ja richtig. Im Haus der Dursleys."

 

"Genau." bestätigte Anoth. "Was geschah dann?"

 

"Er erschuf vor sich eine Ziegelmauer. Daraufhin habe ich meine Gestalt gewechselt um durch die Mauer durchzubrechen. Direkt darauf verwandelte ich mich wieder zurück. Endlich oben angekommen entdeckte ich ein paar mit schwarzen Roben gekleidete gestalten, die sich hinter einen Niedriglevel Illusionszauber verbargen. Sie müssen wohl bemerkt haben, dass ich sie sehen konnte, denn sie fingen an Flüche gegen mich zu schicken. Ich antwortete mit meinen Hartlichtschwert und schickte damit mehrere davon wieder zu ihnen zurück."

 

"Warum bist du getroffen worden?"

 

"Meine eigene doofheit?" sagte Miana mit einen Achselzucken. "Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass einer von ihnen mir einen Tisch entgegen wirft und direkt dahinter einen Todesfluch versteckt. Ich hätte dem Tisch ausweichen sollen statt ihn in zwei Hälften zu zerschlagen."

 

"Du hast mit denen gespielt." beschuldigte sie Anoth.

 

"Ja. Wie gesagt meine eigene doofheit kam mir da in die Quere." gab Miana zu. "Aber so viel soll gesagt sein. Nachdem sie mich getroffen hatten habe ich aufgehört zu spielen und habe sie direkt darauf effektiv zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet."

 

"Was hast du im Zimmer vorgefunden?"

 

"Was?" fragte Miana, die im Augenblick mit ihren Gedanken woanders hin abgedriftet war.

 

"Erzähl weiter."

 

"Ach ja. Ähm... Wo war ich stehen geblieben?" fragte Miana. "Ach ja. Als ich mich an den mit schwarzen Roben gekleideten Figuren vorbeigekämpft hatte betrat ich das Zimmer. Ich sah zwei Personen im Bett liegen, sowie einen weiteren schwarz gekleideten Typen, der einer der im Bett liegenden Personen gerade eine Spritze geben wollte. Der hat nun keine Nase mehr. Direkt darauf habe ich beide markiert und das Signal zum beamen gegeben. Direkt darauf bin ich raus aus dem Fenster und bin mit Hilfe des Schwerkraftmanipulators an der Hauswand entlang gerannt. Dann kam ich im Zimmer der Longbottoms an. Ich gab den Befehl zum beamen zur selben Zeit, wie die Tür auf flog. Und das war es eigentlich."

 

"Wo sind die Akten?"

 

"Bei den Ärzten." Dabei deutete sie auf den anderen Teil der Krankenstation, wo die Ärzte bereits voll bei der Arbeit waren.

 

"Gut." sagte Anoth. "Dann sollten wir bald von ihnen Bericht erhalten, was mit ihnen los ist." Nach kurzer Pause dann fuhr Anoth fort. "Das bringt mich zu dem anderen Problem, das wir auch noch haben. Ich bin die kompletten Erinnerungen durchgegangen, die ich assimiliert habe. Und ich glaube ich weiß wer uns mit unseren anderen Patienten hier helfen könnte." Damit deutet er auf die Betten auf denen Harry und die anderen gerade schliefen.

 

Anoth wandte sich den anderen zu. "Wir können sie zu den Goblins von Gringotts bringen sobald sie wieder aufgewacht sind. Sie sollten uns helfen können die Zauber und Runen, die auf sie liegen zu entfernen."

 

"Was bringt dich auf die Idee?" fragte Miana.

 

"Gringotts beschäftigt mehrere hocherfahrene Fluchbrecher. Sie sollten in der Lage sein nicht nur die Runen zu entfernen sondern die Zauber gleich mit."

 

"Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht." gab Lord Greengrass zu.

 

"Woher weißt du überhaupt davon?" Diese Frage kam von Xenophilius.

 

"Ich habe das Glück gehabt die kompletten Erinnerungen von einen gewissen Alastor Moody und einen Mundungus Fletcher aufzunehmen."

                                                                                                         

"Wann gehen wir los?" fragte Miana.

 

"Morgen früh." antwortete Anoth. "Wir werden eines der Landungsschiffe nach unten auf die Planetenoberfläche nehmen."

 

"Werden die Muggel das nicht sehen." fragte Lady Greengrass.

 

"Wohl kaum. die Schiffe besitzen alle Tarnvorrichtungen." antwortete Anoth. "Die werden sie weder sehen noch hören können. Und bitte nutze nicht länger dieses degradierende Wort. Nenn sie "Mondänen". Nicht "Muggel"." Mit diesen Worten rief Anoth eine seiner Drakonidinnen aus der Schattenebene hervor.

 

Die anderen waren alle so erschrocken, dadurch, dass die Drachendame aus dem nichts aufgetaucht war, dass sie erschrocken zusammenzuckten. Das verstärkte sich noch ein wenig, als besagte Drachendame ihre Flügel ausstreckte und sie angrinste wobei sie ihre scharfen Zähne sehr deutlich zeigte. Nur um direkt darauf ihre Flügel wieder auf ihren Rücken zu falten.

 

"Warum hast du mich gerufen?" fragte sie. "Du hast mich geweckt." beklagte sie sich direkt darauf.

 

Anoth rollte nur seine Augen. "Selena, kannst du unseren Gästen die Gästequartiere zeigen?"

 

Selena gähnte als Antwort und sagte den anderen, dass sie ihr folgen sollten. Kurz darauf hatten sie die Krankenstation verlassen. Nur Xenophilius blieb zurück.

 

"Du hast ihnen noch immer nicht verraten was für einen Rang du eigentlich trägst."

 

"Möchtest du, dass ich ihnen einen Herzinfarkt gebe?"

 

"Du könntet es ihnen ruhig sagen."

 

"Die werden noch früh genug es selbst herausbekommen." Genau in dem Moment betrat einer der Ärzte die Krankenstation und blieb vor Anoth stehen. Anoth nickte ihm zu und signalisierte ihm, das er reden konnte.

 

"Wir haben die Erstuntersuchung abgeschlossen."

 

"Und? Was habt ihr gefunden?"

 

Wortlos übergab er das Tablett, welches er in seiner Hand hielt, an Anoth. Sofort begann Anoth damit die Daten durchzusehen.

 

"Schön. Die Eltern von Hermione Granger befinden sich auf den Weg der Besserung." Dann kam er zum Abschnitt über die Potters und Longbottoms und seine Miene veränderte sich schlagartig. "Jemand wollte, das sie im Koma bleiben." sagte er schließlich als er die Daten durchgeschaut hatte. "Von wegen Hirnschäden."

 

"Du erkennst was in ihnen ist?"

 

"Ja. Es ist ein Trank, der dafür sorgt, dass jemand in einen Komagleichen Zustand bleibt." sagte Anoth.

 

$Wir müssen erst die Zutaten besorgen bevor wir das Gegenmittel brauen können. $ Meldete sich Kira zu Wort. Sie war das Alicorn, welches sonst immer die Tränke braute und natürlich hatte sie schon längst das Rezept analysiert, welches sie als Gegenmittel zu dem Trank brauchte unter dem die Potters und die Longbottoms waren. Dank des Wissens von Mundungus, der über das Rezept irgendwann einmal gestolpert war. Und da Anoth seine Erinnerungen in sich selbst aufgenommen hatte wusste Anoth nun auch davon. Hinzu kam, das alles was Anoth wusste auch seine Schattenbiester wussten.

 

$Und die werden wir besorgen sobald wir in der Winkelgasse sind. $ antwortete Anoth.

 

$Ein paar der Zutaten kriegen wir nur aus der Nokturngasse. $ Das brachte Anoth zum seufzen.

 

$Naja. Was soll's. Dann machen wir eben einen kleinen Umweg sobald wir dort sind. $ Er klang nicht wirklich so sorgenfrei wie er tat. Anoth wusste, dass die Nokturngasse gefährlich war. Dort hinein zu gehen bedeutete meist vor allen eines. Ärger.

 

$Uns wird wohl kaum eine andere Wahl bleiben. $ stimmte Kira zu.

 

"Wie willst du ihn entfernen?" fragte Xenophilius. "Ist die Medizinische Einrichtung hier dazu in der Lage?"

 

"Theoretisch wäre sie das. Ja." bestätigte Anoth. "Leider hat aber dieser Trank die Eigenschaft, dass er instabil wird, wenn er eine der üblicherweise angewandten Energiefeldern ausgesetzt wird, mit denen wir Fremdstoffe aus einem Körper entfernen."

 

"Und was meinst du mit instabil?"

 

"Bumm." kam die Antwort dieses Mal von Miana.

 

"Ja. Bumm. Er könnte Explodieren." bestätigte Anoth.

 

"Kein schöner Gedanke." sagte Xenophilius, der das mentale Bild nun wirklich nicht unbedingt gebrauchen konnte.

 

"Nein, das ist es wirklich nicht." sagte Anoth. "Deshalb will ich lieber den dazu bestimmten Gegentrank brauen als das ich versuche den Trank auf Mechanischen Wege zu entfernen." Damit wandte sich Anoth wieder Miana zu. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

 

"Ich bin wieder in Ordnung. Mach dich um mich keine Sorgen."

 

"Kannst du unsere letzten paar Gäste abholen?"

 

"Ja." bestätigte Miana, die indessen schon wieder aufgestanden und ihre Panzerung wieder angelegt hatte. Kurz darauf gab es ein Lichtblitz und Miana war verschwunden. Kaum war sie weg begannen Anoth und Xenophilius sich an über die diversesten Kreaturen zu unterhalten. Darunter auch die Nargel. Ein Wesen welches in einer anderen Raumzeitphase lebt. Es ist eigentlich weder zu sehen, hören, fühlen oder zu berühren. Es sieht ein wenig aus, wie eine kleine Schlange mit einem Fellkragen. Deshalb wird dieses Wesen auch scherzhaft "Löwenschlange" genannt. Sie waren klein. Nicht länger als fünf Zentimeter.

 

.

 

**Longbottom Villa**

 

.

 

Miana mit ihrem Glück hatte natürlich Pech. Kaum war sie in Sichtweite der Villa entdeckte sie noch mehr Typen in den schwarzen Umhängen, die dabei waren die Schutzzauber der Villa niederzureißen.

 

Oder es zumindest versuchten.

 

"Die schon wieder?" knurrte Miana. "Dieses Mal werde ich nicht mit euch spielen." Mit diesen Worten holte sie ihr Hartlichtschwert heraus genauso wie eine Hartlichtplasmapistole. Noch hatten sie sie nicht bemerkt. Was wohl auch daran lag, das sie sich hinter ein paar Illusionszaubern verbargen und sich dadurch sicher fühlten. Zu dumm für die, das sich die Sinne eines Drago-Seraphim nicht so einfach täuschen ließen.

 

Hartlichtplasmawaffen feuerten immer Explosive Geschosse ab. Die Hartlichtkapsel hielt eine kleine Menge Plasma unter extrem hohen Druck. Beim Einschlag durchbohrte die Hartlichtkapsel meist ihr Ziel bevor sie sich auflöste und das Plasma freisetzte. Das Ergebnis war eine recht ansehnliche Explosion. Darüber hinaus konnten diese Waffen auch überladen werden. Je länger der Abzug gedrückt wurde umso größer war die Plasmamenge und umso enormer die danach folgende Explosion.

 

Genau das machte sie nun. Sie hielt den Abzug ihrer Hartlichtplasmapistole gedrückt. Das Licht welches die Pistole aussendete wurde von Sekunde um Sekunde heller. Dann feuerte sie. Ihr Ziel war eine Gruppe von acht von diesen schwarzgekleideten Idioten. Das Projektil schlug genau in der Mitte der Gruppe ein. Die direkt darauf folgende Explosion tötete fünf von ihnen. Die letzten drei wurden nicht nur durch das Plasma in Brand gesteckt sondern auch wie Spielzeuge durch die Gegend geworfen. Sie blieben brennend einige Meter vom Explosionsort liegen. Ein paar gut gezielte Plasmapuls Schüsse beendete deren leiden.

 

Damit waren nur noch zwei Gruppen aus jeweils vier Figuren übrig. Diese beiden Gruppen schauten sich überrascht um. Irgendetwas hatte gerade die andere Gruppe erledigt und keiner hatte mitbekommen was das gewesen war.

 

Nun ging Miana in den direktangriff über. Die Verwirrung ausnutzend tauchte sie bei der einer der beiden Gruppen scheinbar aus den nichts auf. Die hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance auf sie zu reagieren, als Mianas Hartlichtschwert ihren Leben ein Ende setzte. Noch bevor die andere noch übrig gebliebene Gruppe eine Chance hatte zu reagieren deckte diese sie mit einem Hagelsturm aus Plasmaprojektilen ein. Sie waren tot bevor sie wussten was eigentlich da gerade geschehen war.

 

"Das war lächerlich." murmelte Miana. Mit diesen Worten deaktivierte sie ihr Schwert und steckte das Schwert, das nun nicht mehr war als der Griff, wieder weg. Die Pistole folgte direkt darauf. "Und was nun?" murmelte sie als sie sich in Richtung der Villa drehte.

 

Langsam ging sie auf den Rand der Schutzzauber zu, die die Villa umgaben. Sie fuhr ihre Krallen aus und lies sie eine ätherische Form annehmen, die sie dann in die mehrlagigen Schutzzauber hineinführte. Nach kurzer Analyse war klar, dass die Schutzzauber Absicht basiert waren. Freunde konnten sie problemlos durchschreiten. Feinde dagegen... nun... es gab sicherlich angenehmere Art und Weisen zu sterben.

 

Mit diesem Wissen im Hinterkopf marschierte sie einfach durch die Schutzzauber hindurch. Da diese sie als einen Freund erkannten machten sie nichts. Das Anwesen war enorm. Miana brauchte mehrere Minuten um bis an die Haustür zu kommen. Dabei durchschritt sie mehrere weitere Schutzzauber. Alle Absicht basiert.

 

Sie erreichte gerade die Haustür, da sah sie aus ihren Augenwinkeln mehrere Lichtblitze am Rand der ersten Schutzzauberbarriere. Und dieses Mal waren es noch einige mehr als bei der ersten Gruppe. _Sieht so aus, als ob sie Verstärkung geschickt haben. Ich sollte mich ein wenig beeilen._ Damit klopfte sie an die Haustür und wartete geduldig.

 

Unterdessen waren die Neuankömmlinge mit ihren schwarzen Umhängen und Roben dabei zu Versuchen die Schutzzauber niederzureißen. Erfolglos wohlgemerkt.

 

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ihr ein Zauberstab in ihren Nacken gedrückt wurde. Langsam hob Miana ihre Hände um zu zeigen, dass sie ihr nichts antun wollte. Dann klang eine Eisige Stimme an ihr Ohr. Die Stimme einer Frau.

 

"Nenn mir einen guten Grund warum ich dich nicht töten sollte."

 

_Weil du das gar nicht könntest?_ war Mianas erster Gedanke der ihr durch den Kopf schoss. "Ich bin nicht hier um gegen dich zu kämpfen."

 

"Ach ja?! Und warum greifen dann deine Leute die Schutzzauber an?"

 

"Die gehören nicht zu mir und sie sind eigentlich auch der Grund warum ich hier bin."

 

"Und der währe?" der Zauberstab wich ihr nicht aus den Nacken. Nein im Gegenteil. Er wurde ihr sogar noch etwas härter in ihren Nacken gedrückt.

 

"Ich bin hier um dich zu Neville und damit in Sicherheit zu bringen."

 

"Und was ist mit denen?" sie brauchte die Hand nicht zu sehen um zu wissen wer mit der Frage gemeint war.

 

"Ich weiß nicht zu wem die gehören. Ich hatte mit denen schon in St. Mungos zu tun, als ich die Eltern der Potters herausgeholt habe. Genauso wie Alice und Frank Longbottom. Sie befinden sich alle an einen sicheren Ort." Sie konnte ich wohl kaum von der _Ravager_ erzählen. Miana bezweifelte es sehr, dass wenn sie dies tat ihr glauben würde. "Unsere Erstuntersuchung ergab, dass jemand alle vier in einen Komatösen zustand halten wollte."

 

"Soll das heißen, das James und Lily leben?" Die Stimme klang mehr als überrascht.

 

"Ja. Alice und Frank befinden sich auch auf den Weg der Besserung." Bevor Miana reagieren konnte fand sie sich in einer Umarmung wieder.

 

"Sie leben. Sie leben." Miana schaffte es irgendwie sich in der Umarmung umzudrehen und versuchte die nun völlig aufgelöste Frau zu beruhigen. Miana fragte sich warum ihr die Frau einfach so glaubte. Diese Frage klärte sich, als sie nach rechts schaute. Dort schwebte eine kleine leuchtende Kugel mitten in der Luft. Eine kurze Analyse später und Miana konnte sich ein grinsen kaum verkneifen. _Ein Lügendetektorzauber. Clever._

 

Diese kleine benannte Kugel färbte sich bei einer Lüge rot und bei der Wahrheit grün. Die Weiterentwickelte Version konnte sogar Halbwahrheiten erkennen. Diese wurden kenntlich gemacht in dem die Kugel gelb aufleuchtete. In diesen Fall allerdings war es nur die einfache Version. In den meisten Fällen reichte die auch völlig aus.

 

Es dauerte ein wenig bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Die erste Frage die sie danach stellte hatte Miana erwartet.

 

"Wo befinden sie sich?"

 

"Sie befinden sich auf der _Ravager_. diese befindet sich derzeit im hohen Orbit um den Planeten. Weit außerhalb der Reichweite von Apparation (ca. 2.000 km) oder Portschlüsseln (etwa 25.000 km)."

 

(Die Werte gelten für jemanden mit dem magischen Kern von Dumbledore. Bei den meisten sind sie etwa die Hälfte. Von Ritualen erschaffene Portschlüssel haben meist eine deutlich höhere Reichweite die von 25.000 km bis zu 450.000 km im Extremfall reicht.)

 

"Im Orbit?"

 

"Über uns." Miana deutete nach oben. "Sehr weit über uns."

 

"Und da bringst du mich hin?" fragte Augusta Longbottom während sie immer noch nach oben in den Himmel starrte und versuchte das Schiff zu finden. Ohne Erfolg.

 

"Ich glaube wir haben uns noch nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Miana."

 

"Augusta Longbottom." war die Antwort die sie gab ohne sie anzublicken. Stattdessen starrte sie weiter in den Himmel. Nach weiteren zwei Minuten der Stille gab sie schließlich auf und wandte sich wieder Miana zu. "Uhm... Wo genau ist denn das Schiff?"

 

"Es ist getarnt." war Mianas platte Antwort.

 

"Oh..."

 

Bevor sie allerdings weiterreden konnten war ein Geräusch zu hören, das an zerberstendes Glas erinnerte. Die Angreifer hatten die erste Barriere zu Fall gebracht. Und das auch noch weit schneller als erwartet.

 

"Wir sollten uns vielleicht ein wenig beeilen." sagte Miana als sie bemerkte dass die Angreifer vorrückten zur Sekundären Barriere. "Wie viele Hauselfen gibt es hier?"

 

"Zwei."

 

"Wie lange würden die brauchen um alles zu packen?"

 

"Sispy! Foddy!" rief Augusta.

 

Mit zwei lauten Krack Geräuschen erschienen zwei kleine Gestalten mit ziemlich großen Ohren.

 

"Wie kann Sispy und Foddy behilflich sein?" kam die piepsige Stimme der kleinen anscheinend weiblichen Hauselfe.

 

"Wie lange würdet ihr brauchen um alles im Haus zusammenzupacken? Möbel, Bilder, Bücher einfach alles."

 

Sispy überlegte für eine kurze Zeit ehe sie dann vorsichtig antwortete. "Etwa vier Stunden."

 

Augusta lenkte ihren Blick wieder Miana zu.

 

"So viel Zeit haben wir nicht." war Mianas Antwort. "In spätestens einer Stunde werden sie auch die letzte Barriere durchbrochen haben." Miana fing an auf und a zu gehen als sie sich eine Lösung für das Problem überlegte. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein, das sie vor langer Zeit gemacht hatten. Die Bergung eines alten Tempels von einem Planeten der in seine Sonne zu stürzen drohte.

 

Das war die Lösung.

 

Und jetzt wie sie do darüber nachdachte erinnerte sie sich auch wieder an dieser Mission. Sie war schließlich diejenige, die das Bodenteam anführte.

 

.

 

**Rückblende**

 

.

 

**Mendaros 4**

**vor ca. 2.500.000 Jahren**

 

.

 

Mendaros vier. Die Bewohner dieses Planeten hatten sich schon vor langer Zeit selbst ausgelöscht in einen der vielen sinnlosen Kriege die auf dieser Welt stattgefunden hatten. Nun stand auch der Planet kurz vor seiner Vernichtung.

 

Die Seraphim fanden den Planeten erst vor einigen hundert Jahren. Lange nachdem die einheimische Spezies verschwunden war. Ihre Archäologen hatten ganze Städte ausgegraben und fanden nur noch Ruinen vor. Den Großteil der Archäologischen Schätze des Planeten wurden geborgen von der sterbenden Welt um sie in Ruhe untersuchen zu können. Die Tempelanlage war der letzte noch zu bergende Archäologisch bedeutende Fund.

 

"Seht zu das ihr die Transportverstärker aufgestellt bekommt! So langsam wird es hier wirklich ungemütlich!" rief Miana einen der Ingenieure zu.

 

Bei einen der letzten Kriege die auf den Planeten stattgefunden hatten waren solch starke Waffen zum Einsatz gekommen, das die Umlaufbahn des Planeten instabil wurde. So näherte er sich langsam aber sicher immer weiter seiner Sonne und stand nun kurz davor in eben diese hinein zu stürzen.

 

Die Oberflächentemperatur des Planeten, der inzwischen eher einer Wüste glich, statt einer lebenden Welt, betrug nun beinahe 100°C und sie stieg von Minute zu Minute an. Miana konnte das Meer sehen, wie es kochte und langsam verdampfte. Ihr Zeitfenster schloss sich schnell.

 

Die Sonne beherrschte den kompletten Horizont. Und dieser enorme Feuerball am Horizont wurde Minute um Minute größer. Die Lebenszeit dieses Planeten lief ab. Und das mit wachsender Geschwindigkeit.

 

Sie hatten noch gute 30 Minuten um den Tempel zu bergen. Der Planet selbst hatte vielleicht noch zwei Stunden ehe er in den Feuern der Sonne vergehen würde, die vom Lebensspender zum Vernichter geworden war.

 

Es war unendlich lange 20 Minuten später als die Meldung vom Anführer der Ingenieure kam, dass auch der letzte der Transportverstärker in Position war. Und das kam wirklich passend, denn die Frequenz von Erdbeben sowie auch ihre Intensität nahmen zu. Noch hielten die Stasefelder, die verhinderten, dass der Tempel Schaden nahm, denen stand. Aber lange würde das nicht mehr der Fall sein. Hinzu kam, dass die Temperatur auf über 350°C geklettert war. Und die Temperatur stieg immer schneller und schneller. Miana war froh in diesen Moment ihrer Panzerung zu tragen, der sie vor der enormen Hitze schützte.

 

"Miana an die _Lakosta_. Wir sind mit den Vorbereitungen fertig. Alles bereit zum Transport."

 

Die _Lakosta_ war ein Versorgungsfrachter des Militärs. Ausgerüstet mit Leistungsstarken Transporten und riesigen Frachträumen war das Schiff in der Lage den Tempelkomplex der gute, zwei Quadratkilometer an Fläche einnahm, aufzunehmen. Begleitet wurde das Schiff von drei Seraphimianischen Aurora Klassen die als Geleitschutz fungierten.

 

Im Moment befanden sich die vier Schiffe im Geosynchronen Orbit überm Tempel. Jederzeit bereit den sterbenden Planeten zu verlassen.

 

"Verstanden. Bereit machen zum Transport." kam die Meldung vom Transporter zurück.

 

Die Spitzen der Transportverstärker fingen an hellblau aufzuleuchten. Dann gingen von jeden der Verstärker strahlen aus, bis sie schließlich jeden der einzelnen Verstärker miteinander verbanden. Kaum war das geschehen wurde das Licht grell weiß und es schien sich ein Energieteppich auf den Tempel zu legen. Kurz darauf gab es einen grellen Blitz und an der Stelle wo vorhin noch der Tempel stand war nicht mehr übrig als ein Loch im Boden.

 

"Alles klar. Tempel ist sicher an Bord. Außenteam bereitmachen zum sofortigen Transport." kam kurz darauf die Meldung der _Lakosta_.

 

"Miana an _Lakosta_. Bereit zum beamen." Ein Lichtblitz später und die Mitglieder des Außenteams waren sicher an Bord der _Lakosta_. Sie fanden sich im selben Frachtraum wieder wo nun auch der Tempel auf ein eigens angefertigtes Konstrukt gebeamt worden war welches nun den Dienst des Fundamentes übernahm.

 

Miana wandte sich ihrem Team zu.

 

"Gute Arbeit ihr alle. Die Runde heute Abend geht auf mich. Weggetreten." Sie salutierte ihren Leuten zu, die ihr ebenfalls Salutierten. Danach verteilten sie sich um wer weiß was zu tun. Miana indessen begab sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Brücke des Schiffs. Wie bei fast allen schiffen der Seraphim lag diese tief im Inneren des Schiffs. Kaum dort angekommen wandte sie sich den Captain der _Lakosta_ zu.

 

"Captain. verlassen sie die Umlaufbahn und begeben sie sich zu Rand des Systems."

 

Der Captain nickte nur und wandte sich dann ihren Steuermann zu. "Lieutenant setzen sie Kurs zum Rande des Systems und informieren sie auch unsere Geleitschiffe."

 

"Aye aye."

 

Kurze Zeit später verließ die kleine Flotte die Umlaufbahn und fand sich nach kurzem Warpflug am Rande des Systems wieder.

 

"Wir sind in Position." meldete der Steuermann.

 

"Gut. Alle Sensoren auf den vierten Planeten richten. Wir bleiben bis der Planet zerstört ist und sammeln dabei so viele Daten wie möglich."

 

Der Captain wandte sich an ihren Leuten an der Wissenschaftlichen Station. "Ihr habt sie gehört." sagte sie nur. Worauf sie ein "Aye aye." zurück bekam. dann wandte sich der Captain mit erhobener Augenbraue Miana zu.

 

"Einen Gefallen den ich einen der Eierköpfe noch schuldig bin." sagte die nur.

 

"Ah..." sagte der Captain nur und wandte sich dann den Hauptmonitor zu. Knapp eineinhalb Stunden später war darauf zu sehen wie der Planet zuerst seine Atmosphäre verlor nur um danach langsam von den Gravitationskräften der Sonne in Stücke zerrissen zu werden, die direkt darauf in die Sonne stürzten. Knappe zehn Minuten später ging die Flotte in den Hyperraum und verließ das System vollständig.

 

.

 

**Ende der Rückblende**

 

.

 

"Ja das wird auf jeden Fall funktionieren." murmelte sie während sie sich das Gebäude anschaute das irgendwo zwischen Villa und Schloss von der Größe her lag. "Die Hangars der _Ravager_ sind für das Gebäude groß genug." Mit diesen Worten aktivierte sie den Kommunikator. "Miana an Anoth."

 

"Ich höre dich. Was gibt's?"

 

"Kannst du einen Gebäudeumzug in einen der Hangars der _Ravager_ durchführen?"

 

"Bitte was?"

 

"Ich möchte, dass du das komplette Gebäude hochbeamst auf die Ravager."

 

"Dann habe ich es also doch richtig verstanden."

 

"Wie lange wird das dauern?"

 

"Mit den Scans und vorbereiten der Fundamente.......... 20 Minuten." kam die Antwort zurück. "Ich schick dir mit einen Landungsschiff einige Transportverstärker und Ingenieure runter. Die Schutzzauber um das Gebäude stören unsere Scanner und Transporter."

 

"Hab Verstanden. Miana Ende." damit beendete sie den Funkverkehr. Nur Sekunden später hörte sie, wie sich ein landungsschiff ihrer Position näherte, das nur Minuten darauf landete. In diesen Fall handelte es sich um ein einfaches Gateschiff (Puddlejumper). Kaum war das Schiff gelandet öffnete sich die Heckklappe und herauskamen vier Ingenieure zusammen mit mehreren Kisten.

 

"Melden uns zum Dienst." sagte der Anführer des kleinen Ingenieurtrupps als er vor Miana stand.

 

"Ich glaube ihr wisst bereits was zu tun ist?"

 

"Ja."

 

"Dann an die Arbeit."

 

Es gab ein weiteres krachendes Geräusch. Nun standen nur noch zwei Barrieren zwischen ihnen und den Angreifern. Wer auch immer diese Leute befehligte eines musste Miana ihnen lassen. Sie reagierten schnell.

 

Erst die Aktivierung der Tötungsrunen. Dann der Kampf in St. Mungos. Miana konnte auch das Gefühl nicht loswerden, das sie ihr wortwörtlich am Schwanz hingen, als sie die anderen abgeholt hatte. Und nun das hier.

 

Langsam aber sicher wurden die wirklich lästig.

 

Und das war noch nicht mal das was ihr im Moment wirklich störte. Es war vielmehr der Fakt, dass die Geschwindigkeit mit der sie durch die Schutzzauber brachen zunahm und zwar deutlich. Bei derzeitiger Geschwindigkeit waren sie in zehn Minuten durch die letzte Barriere durch.

 

Und dann war da auch noch die Möglichkeit, dass die Tonks Familie auch gerade angegriffen wurde. Und Miana saß hier fest. Schöner Mist.

 

Wo wir gerade bei den Tonks waren...

 

"Miana an Anoth." sprach Miana in ihr Funkgerät.

 

"Ich höre dich. Was ist los?"

 

"Ich habe noch ein Ziel abzuholen das weißt du doch oder?"

 

"Ja." Es entstand eine kleinere Pause. Dann verstand Anoth worauf Miana hinaus wollte. "Scheiße! Ich schicke ein anderes Team runter welches die abholt. Anoth Ende."

 

.

 

**An Bord der _Ravager_**

**Hohe Umlaufbahn um den Planten Terra (Erde)**

 

.

 

"Teams Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta Notfalleinsatz! Teams Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta Notfalleinsatz!" Tönte es durch das Schiff. "Meldet euch sofort in Hangar vier! Sofort in Hangar vier melden!"

 

Ein Alarm ertönte durchs Schiff und die Mitglieder der genannten Teams hechteten zur Waffenkammer um sich auszurüsten und fanden sich kurz darauf bereits im Hangar vier wieder. Jedes der Teams hatte einen ihn fest zugeordnetes landungsschiff der Junkubus Klasse.

 

Der Einsatz dieser mittelgroßen Landungsschiffe für diese kleinen aus fünf Mitgliedern bestehenden Teams schien völlig überzogen. Wenn man allerdings bedachte das diese Teams meist dorthin geschickt wurden wo die Kämpfe am heftigsten tobten, so konnten sie die enorme Feuerkraft der Junkubus Klassen sehr wohl gebrauchen.

 

Kurze Zeit später bestiegen die vier Teams ihre vier 50m langen, 10m hohen und 36m breiten Junkubus Klassen und befanden sich auf den Weg zum Planeten. Während des Fluges bekamen sie weitere Instruktionen.

 

Teams Alpha und Beta sollten sich zur Position von Miana begeben und sie unterstützen. Die Teams Gamma und Delta sollten sich zum angezeigten Navigationspunkt begeben um die Tonks Familie zu evakuieren. Namentlich Andromeda Tonks und ihren Mann Ted Tonks.

 

Mianas Vermutung sollte sich schon sehr bald als richtig erweisen. Zwei der Nebengebäude auf dem Gelände der Tonks Familie standen bereits in Flammen als sie landeten und ließen dichten schwarzen Rauch in den himmel aufsteigen.

 

.

 

**200m entfernt vom Haus der Familie Tonks**

 

.

 

Die Junkubus Klasse landete voll getarnt und beinahe geräuschlos auf einer Wiese unweit des Hauses der Familie Tonks. Flammen schlugen bereits aus den beiden Nebengebäuden in den Himmel und Lichtblitze in verschiedenen Farben waren zu sehen. Der Angriff war noch voll im Gange.

 

Der Anführer des Gamma Teams war in dieser Mission der Hauptbefehlshaber. Und dieser befahl nun seinen Leuten sich möglichst rasch aber unbemerkt ihren Ziel zu nähern. um das zu erreichen aktivierte das gesamte Team die in ihren Panzerungen verbaute Tarnung. Nur Sekunden später war keiner von ihnen mehr mit bloßem Auge zu sehen.

 

Während sich die beiden Teams schnell ihren Ziel näherten hoben die beiden Junkubus wieder ab und waren nun jederzeit bereit Luftunterstützung zu geben falls diese angefordert wurde.

 

Kurze Zeit später hatten die beiden Teams die Grenze zum Anwesen erreicht und konnten problemlos 24 Figuren ausmachen. Sie alle trugen pechschwarze Roben und hatten ihre Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Darunter waren weiße Masken zu erkennen die mit merkwürdigen Mustern bemalt waren.

 

"Team Gamma an die Nordseite. Team Delta an die Südseite. Niemand feuert bis Befehl erteilt." sprach der Anführer in sein Funkgerät. Die Grüne Lampe des zweiten Teams bestätigte das der andere Teamanführer die Order verstanden hatte und sein Team herüberführte zur anderen Seite des Hauses. Ein weiteres Aufleuchten derselben Lampe sagte ihm, das das andere Team in Position war.

 

"Feuerfreigabe!"

 

Bevor die Träger der schwarzen Roben eine Chance hatten zu reagieren lag mehr als die Hälfte von ihnen Tod am Boden. Getötet von präzisen Schüssen der Plasmawaffen der beiden Teams. Der Kampf endete als eins der beiden Teams Feuerunterstützung für ein paar der verschanzten Feinde heranrief. Eine kurze Salve mit einen der Railgun-Gattling-Geschütze der Junkubus Klasse und von ihnen blieb nichts weiter übrig als roter Nebel.

 

Die letzten zwei die nach diesen kurzen Feuerwechsel noch übrig waren apparierten fort. Dabei hatten sie es so dermaßen eilig das einer einen Finger und der andere die Hälfte seines rechten Beines zurückließ.

 

Mit einigen wenigen Handzeichen verständigten sich die beiden Teams um sich nun den Hauptgebäude zu nähern. Es waren nämlich die beiden Nebengebäude die Lichterloh in Flammen standen. Das Hauptgebäude war unbeschädigt. Was allerdings die Frage aufwarf warum die den Lärm hier draußen gar nicht bemerkt hatten.

 

Die Antwort auf die Frage bekamen sie als sie sich den Gebäude näherten. Denn plötzlich hörten sie Gebrüll aus dem Gebäude inneren. Das Merkwürdige war, das Gebrüll in der Mitte des Satzes anfing. Der Anführer des Trupps machte einen Schritt zurück und es war nur noch das knistern der lodernden Flammen zu hören. Einen Schritt wieder nach vorn und er konnte das Geschrei deutlich wahrnehmen.

 

Dann wurde es ihm klar. Das Gebäude war von einer Soundbarriere umgeben. Niemand im Gebäude hatte den Lärm hier draußen gehört.

 

Sein grinsen unter den Helm seiner Panzerung würde nun auch einer Raubkatze gut stehen.

 

_Sehr schön._ Dachte er als er sich dem Haus lautlos näherte.

 

Ein paar Handzeichen später und beide Teams hatten sich aufgeteilt. Eines übernahm die Vordertür das andere Team die Hintertür. Mit einen aufleuchten der grünen Lampe in ihren Displays öffneten beide Teams die Türen. Die Hintertür musste vorher geknackt werden. Da das Schloss aber sehr alt war, war das überhaupt kein Problem. Die Vordertür brauchte nur aufgeschoben werden. Das Schloss war raus gesprengt worden so wie die Tür aussah.

 

Wie dem auch sei. Beide Teams betraten lautlos das Gebäude. Obwohl selbst wenn sie lärm gemacht hätten war es doch sehr zu bezweifeln ob die dort oben irgendetwas gehört hätten nach den Geräuschpegel zu urteilen.

 

Im unteren Stockwerk trafen sie auf zwei Feinde. Beide waren schnell und Geräuschlos erledigt durch einen Schnitt durch ihre Kehlen.

 

Nachdem das Erdgeschoss gesichert war gingen beide Teams leise die Treppe nach oben. Dort fanden sie einen weiteren Typen vor, der diese schwarzen Roben trugen.

 

Dieser saß zurückgelehnt auf einen der Stühle mit seinen Füßen auf den Tisch vor ihm und schlief.

 

Eine durchgeschnittene Kehle später und sie befanden sich im zweiten Stock vor der Tür hinter der der Lärm herkam.

 

Mit einigen Handzeichen gab der Anführer dem einen Team zu verstehen, dass sie sich bereitmachen sollen die Tür zum Zimmer zu sprengen. Während das andere Team sich bereitmachte sich ihren Weg durch die dünne Holzwand zu bahnen.

 

Zwei kräftige Explosionen hallten durch das Haus. Eine riss die Tür samt Türrahmen weg während die zweite ein zwei Meter Loch in die Holzwand riss.

 

Die Robenträger im Raum hatten überhaupt keine Zeit zu reagieren, da lagen sie bereits tot am Boden. Ihre beiden Ziele saßen bewusstlos auf zwei Stühle an denen sie gefesselt worden waren. Die Seile waren nur Sekunden später durchtrennt und sie befanden sich auf den Weg aus dem Gebäude heraus als ein Funkspruch reinkam.

 

"Bodenteam hier Adlerauge 2. Weitere feindliche Streitkräfte haben sich gerade in das Gebiet teleportiert und haben begonnen wild um sich zu feuern. Bitten um Feuerfreigabe."

 

Kaum war der Funkspruch beendet explodierte genau neben den Bodenteam eine Wand und mehrere Personen gekleidet mit schwarzen Roben kamen hindurch und begannen sofort damit Zaubersprüche auf beide Teams abzufeuern. Diese sprangen sofort in Deckung.

 

"Feuerfreigabe erteilt!" brüllte der Anführer noch ins Funkgerät bevor er selbst damit begann die Angreifer mit seiner Plasmawaffe niederzuschießen.

 

Draußen waren nun zahlreiche Einschläge zu hören die Hauptsächlich von den Railgun-Gattling-Waffen herkamen, die auf die feindlichen Kräfte ihre todbringenden Ladungen abfeuerten. Die schwereren Waffen wurden für diesen Typ Feind noch nicht einmal benötigt.

 

Dennoch war das eindeutig Overkill. Denn von denen, die getroffen wurden von den Geschossen, blieb nicht viel mehr übrig als roter Nebel.

 

Indessen machte sich das Tam auf zum Sekundären Sammelpunkt zur Exfiltration. Der sekundäre Exfiltrationspunkt befand sich etwa 2 Kilometer vom Anwesen entfernt in einer Lichtung in einen nahe gelegenem Waldstück. Dort erwartete sie bereits das zweite Landungsschiff. Es kreiste über der Lichtung und würde landen sobald sie die Lichtung betraten.

 

Kaum waren sie aus dem Haus heraus rannten sich auch bereits schon in Richtung der sekundären Landezone. Ted Tonks und Andromeda Tonks, die immer noch bewusstlos waren, wurden auf eine etwas unbequem Art und Weise Transportiert. Im Moment war das aber vollkommen egal denn es ging ihnen in erster Linie darum hier zu verschwinden. Eventuelle Verletzungen konnten auf der _Ravager_ behandelt werden.

 

Nicht einmal eine Minute später waren sie bei der Landezone angekommen aber nicht ohne verfolgt zu werden. Wer auch immer diese Robenträger waren, sie waren hartnäckig. Soviel musste man ihnen lassen.

 

"Gamma eins an Landungsschiff. Haben Landezone erreicht aber wir werden Verfolgt. Erbitten Feuerunterstützung."

 

"Verstanden." kam die Antwort zurück. "Der Wetterbericht hat ja gesagt, dass es heute Hagel geben soll."

 

"Dann lass es hageln!"

 

"Wird gemacht. Achtung Einschlag In Der Nähe!" Mit diesen Worten feuerte der Pilot des Landungsschiffs zwei Raketen in den Wald die mehr als zwei Dutzend ihrer Verfolger auf einen Schlag ausschalteten. Direkt darauf eröffneten die Railgun-Gattling-Geschütze das Feuer.

 

Ein ohrenbetäubendes, donnerndes und dröhnendes Geräusch erfüllte die komplette Lichtung als die Waffen ihre tödlichen Ladungen abfeuerten.

 

Während das Landungsschiff die Angreifer niedermähte (und die Lichtung dabei deutlich vergrößerte) waren beide Teams zur hinteren Rampe geeilt und hatten das Schiff über die geöffnete Rampe betreten. Kaum waren sie an Bord schloss sich die Rampe wieder und das Landungsschiff hob ab.

 

Kaum war das erste Schiff in der Luft brach das zweite Schiff seinen Angriff ab und schloss sich den ersten an. Sekunden später aktivierten beide ihre Tarnvorrichtungen und waren verschwunden.

 

.

 

**In einer nahegelegenen kleinen Britischen Militärbasis**

**Radarüberwachung**

 

.

 

Ein Soldat saß vor einen der Radarschirme und überwachte den Luftverkehr. Heute waren nur wenige Starts und Landungen angesetzt, so war es für ihn heute ein ruhiger Tag. Die nächste Landung war erst in etwa einer Stunde, das ließ den Soldaten ein wenig in seine Gedanken versinken.

 

Das endete als das Radargerät zwei unidentifizierte Kontakte meldete. Aber so plötzlich wie die beiden Echos auf dem Radarschirm auftauchten so plötzlich waren sie auch wieder verschwunden.  


"Merkwürdig." Er ließ die Aufzeichnung ein paar Sekunden zurücklaufen und dann noch einmal abspielen. Da waren definitiv zwei unbekannte Kontakte auf den Schirm gewesen. Wenn auch nur für wenige Sekunden.

 

Er beobachtete den Radarschirm noch einige weitere Minuten aber das Signal tauchte nicht wieder auf. So verfasste er einen Bericht schickte diesen an seinen Vorgesetzten wo dieser dann einfach in einen Aktenschrank verschwand.

 

.

 

**_Ravager_ **

 

**Im hohen Orbit um Terra (Erde)**

 

.

 

Die Landungsschiffe stiegen rasch in die höheren Atmosphären auf. Die Wolken hatten sie schon lange hinter sich gelassen und so langsam verschwand auch das Blaue vom Himmel und wurde durch die schwärze des Alls ersetzt.

 

Die _Ravager_ war dadurch, dass sie getarnt war, mit bloßen Augen nicht zu entdecken. Die Instrumente des Landungsschiffs aber wussten genau wo sie sich befand. Auf den Weg dorthin flogen sie nur wenige Kilometer an der russischen Raumstation _MIR_ vorbei.

 

(Kleine Geschichtsstunde: Der Aufbau der _MIR_ begann 1986. Der Widereintritt erfolgte 2001. Der Aufbau der ISS begann erst 1998. Und da diese Story anfängt im Jahre 1994 ist die _MIR_ noch voll im Betrieb. Die _MIR_ war etwa 30m lang und genauso hoch und breit. Das Junkubus Landungsschiff ist 50m lang, 10m Hoch und 36m breit. Damit war das Landungsschiff noch größer als die _MIR_ Raumstation.)

 

Ein paar Minuten später schwebten beide Schiffe durch eine der geöffneten Hangartore und den blau schimmernden Kraftfeldern, die verhinderten das die Atmosphäre aus den Hangardeck entweichen konnte, hinein ins Innere der _Ravager_. Kaum hatten sie die Kraftfelder passiert drehten die Schiffe um 180° und landeten auf den Hangardeck. Die Luken des Landungsschiffs begannen sich zu öffnen noch bevor das Schiff komplett aufgesetzt hatte. Währenddessen schlossen sich die Hangartore wieder.

 

Auf dem Deck wurden sie bereits von mehreren Sanitätern erwartet, die die beiden Tonks Eltern auch sofort in Empfang nahmen und sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation machen, wo sie nur etwa eine Minute später ankamen. Den Transportern innerhalb des Schiffs sei Dank.

 

Kaum auf der Krankenstation angekommen wurden beide auf Behandlungsbetten gelegt und von den Ärzten untersucht. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde festgestellt, dass sie gefoltert worden waren. Sie hatten aber keine Verletzungen die nicht behandelbar waren.

 

Anoth schaute sich um. Dabei ging ihm eine Frage durch den Kopf. _Wir haben hier Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom und Daphne Greengrass. Das wären sechs. Sie sind alle Mitglieder des Alteranischen Rates. Das wirft aber eine weitere Frage auf: Wer ist Nummer sieben?_

 

Der Rat der Seraphim und den der Alteraner bestand aus jeweils sieben Mitgliedern plus einen Ratsvorsitzenden. Hier wurden hauptsächlich die Angelegenheiten besprochen die mit der Allianz der beiden, zum damaligen Zeitpunkt noch Großmächten, zu tun hatte. Auch wurde hier der Einsatz von Militärtischen Operationen besprochen.

 

Dieses System gibt es heute nicht mehr in dieser Art. An dessen Stelle ist ein riesiger Galaktischer Rat getreten. Der Kernpunkt aber ist geblieben. Denn das Seraphimianische Intergalaktische reich war schon damals eine Diktatur. Das war sie auch noch heute. Anoth konnte alles bestimmen, wenn er das denn wollte, stattdessen werden viele der Entscheidungen im Großen Rat getroffen um den anderen einen gewissen Grad der Mitbestimmung zu ermöglichen.

 

Hinzu kam das die Planeten bis zu einem gewissen Grad selbstregierend waren. Gesteuert wurden der Grat der Selbstregierung zum einen durch die Grundgesetze die für jeden Planeten galten und zwar ausnahmslos und eine ganze Reihe von Anleitungsgesetzen, die ein Planet übernehmen konnte es aber nicht zwangsläufig musste. Das konnte vielerlei Gründe haben. Art der Kolonie (Farm Kolonie, Bergbau Kolonie etc.), Bevölkerungsdichte, Klima, Wo sich die Kolonie befindet (Auf einen Planeten, auf einen großen Asteroiden, ist es eine Raumkolonie) etc.

 

Anoth blieb im Moment nicht viel anders übrig als zu hoffen, dass der Feind, wer auch immer das da unten ist, nicht wusste wer das siebente Mitglied des Rates ist. _Nach den Erinnerungen die ich habe von diesem Narbengesicht sollte hoffentlich Gringotts die Antwort für die Frage besitzen, wer unser siebentes Mitglied des Rates ist._

 

.

 

**Miana**

 

**Longbottom Anwesen**

 

.

 

Die Ingenieure waren damit fertig die Transportverstärker rund ums Gebäude in Stellung zu bringen. Inzwischen stand nur noch eine Barriere zwischen ihnen und den Angreifern. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit wann auch diese fallen würde.

 

"Wir sind fertig!" kam der Ruf von einen der Ingenieure. Mina verschwendete keine Zeit und kontaktierte augenblicklich Anoth auf der _Ravager_.

 

"Miana an Anoth."

 

"Ich höre dich."

 

"Wie sieht es bei euch aus?"

 

"Das Fundament ist fertig wir warten hier nur noch auf euch."

 

"Wir sind hier auch - Scheiße!" Anoth hörte im Hintergrund ein Geräusch wie zerbrechendes Glas. "Die letzte Barriere ist gerade zusammengebrochen!"

 

"Habe ich gehört."

 

"Wir nehmen den Puddlejumper. Hol du das Gebäude hoch."

 

"Mach ich. Anoth Ende."

 

.

 

**_Ravager_ **

 

**Im hohen Orbit um Terra (Erde)**

 

.

 

"Anoth an Brücke."

 

"Hier ist Ashiasa." kam die Stimme der Khajiit auf der Brücke zurück.

 

"Transportvorgang starten sobald du das Longbottom Anwesen mit dem Transporter erfassen kannst.

 

"Ich bin schon dabei." kam die Stimme von Ashiasa, die im Moment auf der Brücke war und den Transporter bediente.

 

.

 

**_Ravager_ **

 

**Hangar 3**

 

.

 

Die Sinlontarra die sonst in Hangar 3 stand war nicht dort. Stattdessen war dort ein Gestell errichtet worden, welches schon bald als Fundament dienen sollte für das Gebäude das in wenigen Sekunden dorthin teleportiert werden würde. Die Sinlontarra indessen hatte an der Außenhülle der _Ravager_ festgemacht.

 

Sekunden später leuchtete der komplette Hangar auf, als das komplette Gebäude der Longbottoms, inklusive der beiden Kellergeschosse, in den Hangar teleportiert wurde. Direkt darauf hörte man Ashiasa auf der Brücke Fluchen.

 

"Fuck!" knurrte sie. "Ich habe ein paar ungebetene Gäste mit hoch geholt." Direkt darauf war Ashiasas Stimme im ganzen Schiff zu hören. "Eindringlingsalarm! Sicherheit zu Hangar drei! Sicherheit nach Hangar drei! Sichert das Gebäude!"

 

Als diese Durchsage kam hatten viele der Sicherheitskräfte an Bord der Ravager die Fragezeichen im Gesicht stehen.

 

Welches Gebäude?

 

Diese erledigten sich als sie den Hangar erreichten. Sie sahen das Gebäude das hochgebeamt worden war. Auch erkannten sie, dass bereits gekämpft wurde. Ein paar der Besatzungsmitglieder hatten ihre Waffen gezogen und waren hinter verschiedenen Kisten in Deckung gegangen. Zwei Besatzungsmitglieder lagen tot oder verletzt am Boden. Aus der Entfernung war das nicht genau zu bestimmen.

 

Nun kamen die Systeme im Einsatz die entweder die Schiffe im Hangar wieder reparierten, wenn sie beschädigt worden waren, oder auch gleich komplett neue Schiffe bauen konnten. In diesen Fall allerdings bauten sie etwas deutlich kleineres. Barrikaden, die den Sicherheitsleuten als Deckung dienten. Diese wurden auch sofort genutzt.

 

Kaum war der Anführer der Sicherheitsleute in Deckung verlinkte er sich mit Hilfe der Neuralschnittstelle mit den internen Sensoren des Schiffs um einen Blick innerhalb des Gebäudes Werfen zu können.

 

Parallel dazu hatte sich nun auch das interne Sicherheitssystem des Schiffs aktiviert. Alle Zugänge zum Hangar 3 waren mit Kraftfeldern abgeriegelt worden. Die Sicherheitsleute konnten diese Kraftfelder problemlos durchqueren. Der Feind dagegen wurde von ihnen aufgehalten. Hinzu kamen Decken-, Boden- und Wandgeschütze, die im ganzen Hangar Bereich aktiviert wurden. Dem noch nicht genug fuhren ganze Wandplatten zur Seite und gaben den Blick auf Phaserstreifen und Abschussröhren für Minidronen frei. Die Spitze des ganzen bildeten schwer bewaffnete und gepanzerte Dronen die nun im Hangar umher flogen.

 

Sie feuerten zwar nicht direkt auf das Gebäude. Würden die Eindringlinge allerdings das Gebäude verlassen würde ihre Lebenszeit nur noch in Sekunden berechnet werden.

 

Das bestätigte sich als zwei der Eindringlinge aus den Gebäude stürmten und dadurch nicht nur von den automatischen Geschützen den Dronen sondern auch von den in den Wänden befindlichen Phaserbänken willkommen geheißen wurden. Von beiden blieb nicht einmal Asche übrig.

 

_Das wären dann wohl zwei weniger._ Dachte der Anführer der Sicherheitsleute. _Mal schauen wie viele von euch noch im Gebäude sich befinden._ Es dauerte nicht lange und vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien eine drei Dimensionale halb durchsichtige Abbildung des Gebäudes. Er konnte insgesamt vierzehn Ziele innerhalb des Gebäudes ausmachen. Sechs von ihnen befanden sich im Erdgeschoss. Vier im ersten Kellergeschoss und der Rest jeweils zu zweit im ersten und zweiten Stockwerk des Hauses.

 

Nach kurzer Überlegung befahl er zwei der Dronen sich so zu positionieren, dass sie auf Befehl Betäubungsgranaten ins Gebäude feuern konnten. Diese Granaten feuerten einen Impuls ab, der jeden der von ihm berührt wurde in Ohnmacht fallen ließ. Reichweite des Impulses betrug nur etwa knappe fünf Meter.

 

Während die Dronen Stellung bezogen machte sich die Sicherheitsleute bereit das Haus zu stürmen. Kaum war das geschehen feuerten die Dronen die Betäubungsgranaten rein ins Erdgeschoss genau so wie in den ersten und zweiten Stock. Kaum waren diese detoniert kam von den Schiffssensoren die Bestätigung, dass zehn der Eindringlinge bewusstlos am Boden lagen. Blieben nur noch die vier im Keller.

 

Sekunden später erreichten die ersten Sicherheitsleute die Treppe hinunter in den Keller. Am Treppenende konnten sie Stimmen hören, die sie durch dein Update ihrer Universalübersetzer auch verstehen konnten.

 

"Was ist da oben los?" fragte die eine Stimme.

 

"Keine Ahnung." kam die Antwort von einer zweiten Stimme.

 

"Wahrscheinlich macht McCarty wider irgendwelchen Blödsinn." kam die dritte Stimme.

 

"Wann macht McCarty denn mal keinen Blödsinn?" kam die vierte und letzte Stimme. Diese eindeutig weiblich.

 

Plötzlich hörten die vier unten an der Treppe ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Als sie in Richtung der Treppe schauten kullerte da eine Art Ball die Treppe hinunter und blieb genau vor ihren Füßen liegen. Einer der vier bückte sich hinab und nahm den Ball in die Hand und schaute die anderen fragend an sobald er wieder stand. Das letzte was er danach noch sah war ein weißer Blitz. Direkt darauf wurden er und seine Begleiter von der Dunkelheit willkommen geheißen.

 

Glück für die vier war, das es sich bei der Granate, die er da aufgehoben hatte, nur um eine Betäubungsgranate handelte. Einer der Sicherheitsleute hatte nämlich eine von denen die Treppe herunter kullern lassen. Das besagte Granate detonierte bekamen sie zum einen durch einen hellen Lichtblitz mit welcher dicht gefolgt war von vier dumpfen Schlägen.

 

Als die Sicherheitsleute unten ankamen brauchten sie die vier nur noch zu fesseln.

 

"Lage unter Kontrolle. Eindringlinge in Gewahrsam." sagte der Anführer der Sicherheitsleute schließlich ins Funkgerät."

 

"Bestätige. Deaktiviere Internes Verteidigungssystem." kam die Antwort von Ashiasa, die sich nach wie vor auf der Brücke der _Ravager_ befand, zurück.

 

Die Automatischen Geschütztürme fuhren zurück in ihre Behausungen und die Klappen über den Abschussrampen für die Minidronen, genauso wie die über den Phaserstreifen schlossen sich wieder. Das Kraftfeld welches den Ausgang aus dem Hangar verwehrte wurde deaktiviert. Nur noch ein paar der schwerbewaffneten Dronen kreisten im Hangar umher. Aber auch diese kehrten nun wieder dorthin zurück, von wo sie hergekommen waren.

 

.

 

**Gefängnistrakt der _Ravager_**

 

.

 

Minuten später fanden sich die Sicherheitsleute im Gefängnistrakt wieder. Dort wurden sie bereits von Miana erwartet. Sie war einige Minuten nachdem der Alarm losgegangen war wieder auf der _Ravager_ eingetroffen.

 

"LASST MICH RAUS IHR FREAKS!" rief Vernon Dursley, der mit hochroten Kopf vor seiner Zellentür stand. Er war gerade eben erst wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen.

 

Miana hatte für den Kerl überhaupt keine Nerven und so drückte sie einfach nur den Auslöser für das Knockout Gas und schickte ihn damit einfach wieder schlafen.

 

"Schlaf weiter!" knurrte Miana und wandte sich dann den Sicherheitsleuten zu. "Das sind also unsere ungebetenen Gäste. Dann wollen wir doch mal oder?"

 

Nun begann für die, die sie gefangen genommen hatten die Standard Behandlung für Gefangene. Der erste Schritt war die vollständige Entkleidung. Bis sie wirklich nackt vor ihnen standen. Danach folgte die Entfernung von Schmuck und jeglicher Art von Piercing. Sowie die Entfernung von getarnten Holstern und ähnlichen. Auch Hausringe oder Lordringe wurden entfernt.

 

Miana war gerade in diesen Punkt sehr genau. Durch den Fakt, dass sie selbst eine Drago-Seraphim war und damit durch fast jede Illusion hindurchschauen konnte, sowie den Einsatz von zweien ihrer Dreiäugigen Wölfe, bei denen das dritte Auge, was ihnen auf der Stirn saß, das Auge der Wahrheit darstellte, welches jede Art von Illusion durchblicken konnte, blieb ihr nichts verborgen.

 

Kaum war das geschehen, wechselte Miana in eine Ansicht, die ihr erlaubte Energieströmungen zu sehen. So wurden bei zweien der Gefangenen unter der Haut implantierte Portschlüssel sichtbar, die an Ort und Stelle entfernt wurden.

 

Als das alles geschafft war wurde ihnen erst ein Siegel am Rücken angebracht welches verhinderte, dass sie ihre Kräfte einsetzen konnten. Danach wurden sie in einfache Gefängnis Overalls gesteckt und jeweils in Einzelzellen wortwörtlich hineingeworfen. Dort würden sie dann auch in ein oder zwei Stunden wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen.

 

Mit ein paar Kopfschmerzen, wenn man bedachte, das mehrere von ihnen mit den Kopf voran Freundschaft geschlossen hatten mit ihrer Zelle. Nicht das irgendeiner der Mannschafft darauf irgendetwas gab.

 

Als Miana auf die Krankenstation kam sah sie wie Anoth auf den Boden saß. Er lehnte sich dabei an eine seiner beiden Arkanona und schien zu dösen. Miana wusste es besser. Anoth hatte schon lange bemerkt, dass sie auf die Krankenstation gekommen war. Anoth sah aus, als wäre er in eine dichte Fellkugel gehüllt worden, denn die Arkanona hatte ihre neun Schwänze so um Anoth gewickelt, das nur noch sein Kopf zu sehen war.

 

"Wie ich sehe sind unsere "Gäste" ...verstaut worden." sagte Anoth zu ihr, als er spürte, dass sie genau vor ihm stand. Womit er seine Augen öffnete und sie anschaute.

 

"Ja. Nur gehen uns langsam die Zellen aus."

 

"Ich habe der Sovereign bereits den Auftrag gegen eine Gefängnisstation zu bauen. Das sollte unser Platzproblem lösen."

 

"Alteras-Klasse?"

 

"Die ist doch viel zu groß. Ich denk eine Tantalus-Klasse reicht da völlig aus."

 

Die Gefängnisstationen der Tantalus-Klasse waren alles andere als hübsch anzusehen. Aufgebaut in der Form eines einfachen Quaders mit einer Größe von 90m x 90m x 180m boten sie dennoch genug Platz für bis zu 10.000 Gefangene. Alle in Einzelzellen. Dabei bestand der meiste Teil des Innenausbaus aus Vakuum. Der Platz der die Zellen einnahm war vergleichsweise klein.

 

Die Zellen selbst hatten die Form eines Würfels mit einer Kantenlänge von 3m im inneren. Von außen waren sie etwa 3,5m. das lag darin, dass jede dieser Zellen mit einen eigenständigen Lebenserhaltungssystem ausgestattet war.

 

Es gab nur einen Weg für die Gefangenen rein oder raus. Und das war über die Hangarbucht, die gerade großgenug war um ein Schiff der Größe eines Puddle-Jumpers oder einer Lemura-Klasse aufzunehmen. Beamen war unmöglich, da Störfelder dies verhinderten. Auch bestand die Hülle aus einen Material welches die Erfassung mit einen Transporter störte. Sensoren konnten das Material kaum durchdringen.

 

Die Zellen selbst wurden mit einen Kransystem innerhalb der Station bewegt. Einen Laufsteg zu den Zellen gab es nicht. Auch waren die Zellen nicht miteinander verbunden. Zwischen jeder der Zellen erwartete einen nur Luftleerer raum Während die Zellen selbst in eine Art Regalsystem festgemacht waren von dem die Zellen auch ihre Energie bezogen.

 

Ausbruch?

 

Äußerst unwahrscheinlich.

 

Vor allen wenn man bedenkt, das um das Gefängnis sich meist noch ein Großräumiges Minenfeld und schwerbewaffnete Verteidigungssatteliten befanden die nur einen ganz bestimmten Einflugweg zuließen. Wurde davon abgewichen eröffneten die Waffen sofort das Feuer. Wenn die Minen dich nicht erledigten, dann übernahmen das die Satteliten.

 

"Tantalus Klasse? Nun gut. Wo willst die denn platzieren?" fragte Miana Anoth, der sich ein wenig tiefer ins Fell der Arkanona geschmiegt hatte.

 

"Ich denke da an den Asteroidengürtel." antwortete Anoth. "Die Asteroiden darin sind groß genug, das wir auf ihnen Waffenplattformen errichten können und ein Minenfeld dort zu realisieren wäre auch kein größeres Problem."

 

"Stimmt. Der Ort bietet sich beinahe an."

 

"Das meine ich nämlich auch." Sagte Anoth. "Denn wenn sich die Lage so weiterentwickelt wie derzeit werden wir die Zellen brauchen." Sicherlich könnte er sie auch in die Zellen der _Sovereign_ unterbringen. Allerdings gab es keinen Grund für Anoth den Platz zu verschwenden, wenn er sie genau so leicht einfach in eine doch ziemlich einfach zu errichtenden Gefängnisstation dauerhaft lassen konnte.

 

Und falls sie ausbrachen erwartete sie nur die Unbarmherzigkeit des Alls.

 

"Wann denkst du ist die Station fertig?"

 

"Der Bau der Station an sich sollte schon so gut wie fertig sein. Das legen vom Minenfeld und das Ausbringen der Verteidigungssatteliten und so weiter sollte in spätestens zwei Tagen fertig gestellt sein." lautete Anoths Antwort auf Mianas Frage.

 

"Was hast du nun vor?"

 

"Wenn alles so klappt wie ich das hoffe geht es morgen nach Gringotts. Und wenn das erledigt ist sehen wir weiter."


	7. Kapitel 7 -  Gringotts die Stardale und das Übernatürliche. Oh je.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Besuch bei Gringotts offenbart eine neue Entdeckung und noch so einiges mehr.

Kapitel 7 -  Gringotts die Stardale und das Übernatürliche. Oh je.

 

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Pokémon noch Stargate oder Harry Potter oder Highschool DxD oder jede sonstige Copyrightgeschützten Werke, die hier verwendet werden. Diese Geschichte hier schreibe ich nur zu meinen persönlichen vergnügen, ohne jeden Profit geschrieben.

 

"Bla"     Reden

_Bla_         Denken

#Bla#    Seraphim Sprache

'Bla'       Telepathie

$Bla$     Diskussionen mit der Schattenebene

/Bla/      Altes Drakonisch

Ϩ Bla Ϩ    Parselzunge

**₱Bla₱**     Übersetzte  Pokémonsprache

[Bla]      Pokédex Einträge 

" **Bla** "     Bijuu und andere Wesen

**_Bla_**        Bijuu reden mit ihren Wirt

 

"b̶̧̺̲̟̞̭̲̘́̒̎̃̈̂̊̐l̡̙͕̱͚̭̠͙̼͌̐̽̽͘͜͝a̘͙͓̩͉͚̰̭̔͊͛̎̇͛̋̌͘"     verzerrte Stimme

 

.

 

**A/N: 46.800 Wörter. Viel Spaß beim lesen.**

 

.

 

Es war der nächste Morgen, als Anoth wach wurde durch ein leises stöhnen. Verursacht durch Luna Lovegood.

 

"Guten Morgen." Sagte Anoth, der nachwievor auf den Boden saß und sich in das Fell seiner Arkanona hinein schmiegte, die hinter ihm lag.

 

"Guten Morgen." Grüßte sie mit einer doch sehr verträumt wirkenden Stimme. Allerdings verrieten ihre Augen Anoth einiges mehr. "Imperator und Overlord der Seraphimianischen Intergalaktischen Allianz und Ratsvorsitzenden des Rates der Weltenlords."

 

Anoth starrte sie verdutzt an. Er hatte niemandem seinen Rang gesagt. Und sie konnte das auch nur sehr schlecht wissen schließlich war sie die ganze Zeit bewusstlos. Dann wiederrum…. Ihre Augen verraten Anoth, das sie eine Seherin war. Von daher war das vielleicht ein wenig zu erwarten. Obwohl das was sie gesagt hatte nicht ganz stimmte.

 

"Hochimperator eigentlich. Ansonsten aber liegst du richtig."

 

"Und wir befinden uns auf einen deiner Raumschiffe."

 

"Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung woher du das weißt." Sagte Anoth, denn auf der Krankenstation der _Ravager_ gab es keine Fenster oder Holografisches Bild welches zeigt, was draußen vor sich geht. "Aber du hast Recht."

 

"Ich wollte schon immer mal ins All." Sagte Luna mit ihrer verträumten stimme. "Sehen, was sich hinter den Sternen befindet."

 

Ihre weitere Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen, als jemand anders ebenfalls das Bewusstsein zurück erlangte. Dieses Mal kam es von Harry Potter. Kurz darauf kamen auch all die anderen wieder zu sich. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Anoth die erste Frage hörte. Diese kam von Neville, der nach dem Tonfall zu urteilen, das wohl mehr laut gedacht als direkt gefragt hatte.

 

"Was ist das für eine leuchtende Rune?" Als die anderen sahen, das Neville unter seine Decke schaute, als er diese Frage stellte machten die anderen es ihn prompt nach.

 

"Das ist eine Lebensrune. Ohne diese währet ihr jetzt schon lange tot." Kam Anoths Antwort, die sofort weitere Fragen nach sich zog.

 

"Was?" Das war die überraschte Frage von Hermione.

 

"Auf euch wurde ein Runen und Zaubersystem angebracht, das es erlaubt, das euch jemand aus der Ferne tötet indem er dieses System aktiviert."

 

"Wie bitte?!" Das kam von Tonks.

 

"Jemand hat einen ziemlich langen weg genommen um euch tot zu sehen."

 

"Ist es weg?"

 

"Leider nein." War Anoths Antwort. "Aber wir haben die Quelle die das Signal ausgesendet hat, welches die Runen auf euch aktiviert hatte, ausgeschaltet."

 

"Und wo war diese Quelle?" fragte Harry.

 

Anoth stand auf und aktivierte einer der Holografischen Monitore.  Was die Arkanona dazu veranlasste aufzustehen, zu Luna herüberzugehen und sich hinterm Ohr kraulen zu lassen. Und das gleich von beiden Seiten, denn Neville machte das nur kurze Zeit später auch. Auf den Bildschirm war indessen ein dreidimensionaler Grundriss zu sehen. Tonks erkannte den abgebildeten Grundriss sofort als das Ministerium der Magie. Dann zoomte das Bild heran, bis es nur noch ein Zimmer zeigte. Das Büro des Ministers.

 

"Dort." Sagte Anoth nur. Auf den Bildschirm war nun ein rot blinkender Punkt zu erkennen, der in etwa sich dort befand wo der Schreibtisch des Ministers stand.

 

"Das Büro des Ministers?" fragte Tonks.

 

"Ja."

 

"Warum sollte der Minister…"

 

"Machtgier. Angst. Es gibt vielerlei Motive."

 

"Aber warum wir?" fragte Hermione. "Was hätte er davon wenn er uns töten würde?"

 

"Ich glaube ich warte mit der Beantwortung dieser Frage, bis auch die anderen hier sind."

 

"Welche anderen?" fragte Harry.

 

"Nun, deine Eltern Miss Tonks sowie auch deine Eltern und Schwester Miss Greengrass und Lunas Vater und Augusta Longbottom."

 

Die Erwähnung von ihren Eltern sorgte dafür, dass auf Hermione die Ereignisse von vor einigen Stunden hinabstürzten wie ein Vorschlaghammer. Der Banküberfall. Die Geiselnahme. Der Tod ihrer Eltern. Anoth hatte anscheinend bemerkt, was in ihr vorging und war zu ihr herübergekommen.

 

"Miss Granger." Hermione hörte ihn offensichtlich nicht, als sie ihren Kopf in ihren Händen hielt und weinte.

 

"Miss Granger." Keine Reaktion. Statt es noch einmal zu versuchen nahm Anoth Hermione in den Arm und fing an sie zu beruhigen. "Beruhige dich Hermione. Beruhige dich."

 

"Mei… Meine Eltern…."

 

"Sie leben Hermione. Sie leben. Beruhige dich."

 

"Aber… Aber…"

 

Anoth sagte irgendetwas auf Seraphimianisch welches dafür sorgte, dass sie sich wieder beruhigte.

 

"Sie leben?"

 

"Ja. Sie leben. Und meine Ärzte sagen, dass sie sich wieder vollständig erholen werden." Als das was Anoth gesagt hatte in Hermiones Gehirn registriert wurde wechselte die Umarmung und Anoth kam sich plötzlich vor, als würde er von einer Schrottpresse zerquetscht werden. Hermione übertrieb es ein wenig mit ihrer Umarmung.

 

"Alles wieder in Ordnung?" fragte Anoth, als sie ihn wieder losgelassen hatte.

 

"Ja."

 

"Ich habe für euch beiden auch noch eine Überraschung." Sagte Anoth, wobei er auf Neville und Harry zeigte. "Wir haben Alice und Frank Longbottom sowie James und Lily Potter aus St. Mungos hierher gebracht. Alle vier liegen momentan im Koma und brauchen nur einen Trank und sie stehen wieder auf ihren Beinen."

 

Das brachte Neville zum grinsen und bei Harry dafür, dass sein Mund offen hing. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da gehört hatte. Seine Eltern lebten noch. Sie waren nicht tot. Nur im Koma. Dann kam ihm eine andere Erkenntnis. Dumbledore hatte ihn angelogen. Er musste das gewusst haben.

 

Seine Wut wurde allerdings schnell von seiner Freude darüber überschrieben, dass seine Eltern noch lebten. Dumbledore konnte warten. Er konnte ihn später immer noch die Haut abziehen.

 

"Wo sind wir eigentlich?" das kam nun von Daphne.

 

"Ich glaube es wäre besser und auch einfacher, wenn ich es euch zeige. Aber vorher solltet ihr euch vielleicht anziehen." Damit deutete Anoth auf die Kleidung, die neben ihnen auf einen Wagen lag. Kurz darauf pfiff er einmal kurz und die Arkanona kam zu Anoth herüber und setzte sich neben ihn hin. Direkt darauf wurden um die einzelnen Betten undurchsichtige Kraftfelder errichtet um ihnen ein wenig Privatsphäre zu geben. Anoth hatte bereits Mental angeordnet, dass auch die anderen zum Observationsdeck gebracht werden würden. Von dem Observationsdeck aus waren die kompletten sieben Kilometer messende Länge der _Ravager_ zu sehen. Und es gab auch einen sehr schönen Ausblick herunter auf den Planeten.

 

Zehn Minuten später und Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Daphne, Neville und Luna waren fertig angezogen und die Kraftfelder schalteten sich wieder ab.

 

"Wollen wir dann?" fragte Anoth und die anderen nickten. "Folgt mir."

 

Die Krankenstation in der sie waren war nicht sehr weit vom Observationsdeck entfernt und so dauerte es nur einige wenige Minuten ehe sie dort eintrafen. Dort erwartete nicht nur Anoth eine Überraschung sondern auch Hermione.

 

Ihre Eltern saßen mit am Tisch, welcher dort aufgebaut worden war. Hermione war nun nicht mehr zu halten und sprang ihnen förmlich in die Arme.

 

Während bei Hermione die Familienzusammenführung lief kontaktierte Anoth den verantwortlichen Arzt. Dieser berichtete ihn, dass sie mit der Behandlung der beiden Grangers vor etwa einer Stunde fertig geworden waren und sie daraufhin hierhingeschickt hätten.

 

Schweigend beobachtete Anoth das Schauspiel. Dann wendeten sie sich Anoth zu, der inzwischen an die Spitze des Tisches gegangen war.

 

"Ähm... kann ich eine Frage stellen?" fragte Mister Granger ein wenig Nervös.

 

"Nur zu." kam die Antwort von Anoth.

 

"Wo sind wir hier?"

 

Anoth grinste und tippte etwas auf einen Holografischen Bedienfeld herum welches auf den Tisch erschienen war. Direkt darauf wurden die Wände und die Decke des Raumes durchsichtig und gaben den Blick ins offene All und auch auf die Erde und den Mond preis, der über ihnen stand. Sie hatten perfekten 360° Rundumblick und konnten auch das Schiff sehen auf dem sie sich derzeit befanden.

 

"Willkommen auf der _Ravager_."

 

"Ist das...?" fragte Harry während er hinunterschaute auf die Erde.

 

"Ja. das ist die Erde. Und ja, wir befinden uns wirklich im All." antwortete Anoth, während die anderen mit offenen Mund nach draußen schauten.

 

"Können die uns sehen?" fragte Mister Granger, der sich gerade si vorkam, als ob er sich direkt in einer Star Trek Episode versetzt worden war.

 

"Nein. das Schiff ist getarnt. Sonst wäre ein sieben Kilometer langes Schiff wohl kaum unbemerkt geblieben." sagte Anoth. "Der Grund, warum ihr es sehen könnt ist, das der Computer auf den Displays das Sichtbar macht für euch, was im Moment unsichtbar ist."

 

"SIEBEN KILOMETER?!" entfuhr es Mister Granger überrascht, als er zu Anoth herumwirbelte. "Die Galaxy Klasse ist gerade einmal 643 Meter lang." murmelte er dann und wandte sich wieder den Blick nach draußen zu.

 

Eine Zeit lang starrte Anoth ihn fragend an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit nun gemeint hatte. Die Erde besaß kein einziges Schiff mit dieser Länge. Nur ein paar Raumfähren. Dann machten ihn seine AIs in seinen Implantaten auf eine Fernsehsendung aufmerksam und schon wurde Anoth klar, was er da gemeint hatte.

 

"Was willst du mit solch einer langsamen Weltraumgurke?" Das kam nicht von Anoth sondern von Miana, die auch verstanden hatte, was Mister Granger gemeint hatte. Anoth hatte das dringende verlangen sich seine Hand auf seine Stirn zu schlagen. Das musste Ärger geben.

 

"WELTRAUMGURKE?!" rief Mister Granger entsetzt. "Also die-"

 

Anoth hob seine Hand und beide verstummten bevor das außer Kontrolle geraten konnte.

 

"Ich hätte das ein bisschen anders ausgedrückt. Aber im Grunde hat Miana Recht." Mister Granger wollte schon wieder anfangen. kam aber nicht mehr dazu als Anoth weiterredete. "Nehmen wir zum Beispiel den ÜLG Antrieb der Föderation der vereinten Planeten. Den Warpantrieb. Wir nutzen einen ganz ähnlichen Antrieb, aber nur für kurze Strecken. Um zum Beispiel schnell zu manövrieren oder ähnliches. Für Langstrecken ist der Antrieb einfach zu Langsam. 10.000 Lichtjahre mit Warp 8 braucht das Schiff etwa 10 Jahre. Fliegen wir die Selbe Distanz mit unseren Hyperraumantrieb brauchen wir gerade mal etwas über vier Minuten.

 

"Die Energieversorgung der Schiffe, mit einen doch ziemlich einfachen Antimateriereaktor, ist nicht gerade sehr Effizient.  Es gibt zwar Fusionsreaktoren aber sie sind doch ziemlich schwach. Der tertiäre Reaktor von diesen Schiff alleine produziert fast 10.000 Mal so viel Energie wie es der Antimateriereaktor der Galaxy Klasse kann. Von der Hauptenergie dieses Schiffes mal ganz zu schweigen.

 

"Das einzige was mich an der Galaxy-Klasse interessiert ist der Fakt, das sich das Schiff teilen kann."

 

"Ja, ich verstehe. Für Tiefraumeinsätze ist das Schiff definitiv nicht geeignet." gab Mister Granger zu. "Dennoch würde ich gerne mal ein solches Schiff fliegen."

 

"Das Schiff misst nicht einmal 650m." sagte Anoth. "Ich müsste nur die _Sovereign_ kontaktieren, damit die das Schiff bauen. Aber wenn das geschieht, dann bekommt das Schiff ein wenig andere Systeme."

 

"Was für Systeme?"

 

"Bessere Waffen, Panzerung, Sensoren etc."

 

"Und die Brücke?"

 

Anoth konnte sich ein grinsen bei Mister Granger mehr als erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck. "Die können wir nachbauen. Aber es wird kein LCARS geben."

 

"Damit kann ich leben." Das Grinsen von Mister Granger konnte mit den einer Grinsekatze problemlos konkurrieren.

 

"Aber ich denke wir sind nicht hier um uns über Star Trek Schiffe zu unterhalten oder?" Anoth deutete auf den Tisch. "Setzt euch."

 

"Also," sagte Anoth nachdem sie sich alle gesetzt hatten. "Ich will jetzt noch einmal klarmachen wo wir uns derzeit befinden. Dieses Schiff ist die _Ravager_. Ein sieben Kilometer langes Schiff der Aurora Klasse. Und im Grunde genommen eine hochskalierte Version der Alteranischen Aurora Klasse."

 

"Alteranisch?" Das kam von Hermione. "Ich habe von ihnen schon einmal gelesen. Allerdings ist so gut wie nichts über sie bekannt."

 

"Das wundert mich nicht. Es sind tausende von Jahren vergangen." sagte Anoth und alle Köpfe schwenkten auf ihn um. "Aber die Alteraner sind eure Vorfahren."

 

"Was?!" riefen alle überrascht im Chor.

 

"Wie sollen wir das verstehen?" fragte Augusta Longbottom.

 

"Jeder zu Magie fähige Mensch der sich auf der Erde befindet hat irgendwo in der Linie einen Alteraner." Bevor sie ihn unterbrechen konnten fuhr Anoth mit einer kurzen Einweisung in der Geschichte der Alteraner fort. Und manch einen von ihnen kamen Teile der Geschichte bekannt vor. Schließlich gab es schon mehrere Magier, die ähnliche Theorien äußerten diese aber kaum belegen konnten. Zwei von ihnen zählten zu den Gründern von Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin und Rowena Ravenclaw.

 

Nur schenkte ihnen zu ihrer Zeit niemand glauben.  Und die beiden fanden auch kaum stichhaltige Beweise um ihre Theorien zu untermauern. Das hielt sie nicht davon ab ihre Theorien in Bücher zu fassen und sie als theoretischer Geschichte zu veröffentlichen. Im Laufe der Zeit gab es weitere Zauberer und Hexen die diese Theorien untersuchten. Alles was sie fanden waren Anhaltspunkte aber wieder einmal keine stichhaltigen Beweise.

 

Nun aber...

 

Nun saßen sie jemanden gegenüber, der die Zeit der Alteraner persönlich miterlebt hatte und im Gegensatz zu ihnen es auch beweisen kann, das sie hier gewesen waren. Auch wenn die Allianz mit den Alteranern durch die Seuche, die den Alteranern zu schaffen machte, schon vor langer Zeit zerbrach, so konnten sie doch einiges aus der Geschichte der Alteraner durch ausgewertete Computerdatenbanken ausfindig machen, die sie noch intakt in der Pegasus Galaxie vorfanden. Und dem was sie aus der Logbuchboje von Atlantis in Erfahrung bringen konnten. Was genau in den Jahren danach geschehen war, war für Anoth noch ein Rätsel, welches noch zu lösen galt. Aber zumindest einige der Alteraner mussten überlebt haben. Sonst würde es die Zaubrer hier nicht geben.

 

"Die letzten 10.000 Jahre sind für uns nachwievor ein Rätsel. Der Fakt aber, dass es euch gibt sagt mir, das zumindest einige überlebt haben müssen." beendete Anoth seine Geschichtsstunde. "Das ist ihre Geschichte. Zumindest soweit sie mir bekannt ist."

 

Danach redeten sie noch mehrere Stunden miteinander über verschiedenste Themen. Unteranderen erfuhren sie so einiges über die Seraphim selbst. Darunter auch Anoths Alter. Welches Hermione dazu brachte einige Fragen zu stellen.

 

"46 Milliarden Jahre?!" rief Hermione komplett überrascht. "Aber das ist doch völlig unmöglich?"

 

"Was hat dich denn auf diese Idee gebracht?" fragte Anoth, der nun ein wenig neugierig auf ihre Begründung geworden war.

 

"Nun..." Hermione war ein wenig unsicher geworden, da nun alle Blicke auf ihr ruhten. "Der Urknall..."

 

"Urknall?" fragte Anoth. Er musste kurz überlegen, was sie wohl damit meinen könnte. Dann wusste er es. "Du meinst wohl den Kollaps von einen schwarzen Loch."

 

"Aber ein schwarzes Loch kann doch gar nicht..."

 

"Doch sie können." sagte Anoth und unterbrach damit Hermione. "Sie existieren nur sehr viel länger. Aber auch sie existieren nicht ewig."

 

"Nur mal so aus Neugierde, aber was geschieht eigentlich wenn so ein schwarzes Loch kollabiert?"

 

"Nun längst nicht jedes Schwarze Loch verabschiedet sich in einer Explosion gegen der eine Supernova nicht viel mehr als ein Knallfrosch ist. Die meisten lösen sich im Laufe der Zeit einfach auf. Denn obwohl ein schwarzes Loch so aussieht als ob ihn nichts entkommen könnte, so stimmt dies nicht ganz. Ein schwarzes Loch verliert laufend Materie, die es in Form von Strahlung ausstößt. Bekommt ein schwarzes Loch keine neue Masse hinein um diesen Verlust auszugleichen, so verschwindet es irgendwann. Es zerstört sich praktisch selbst."

 

"Aber wenn die Explosion so zerstörerisch ist, warum gibt es dann bei uns keine Aufzeichnungen darüber? Ich meine sowas wäre doch eine Sensation, die mit Sicherheit Publik gemacht werden würde. oder etwa nicht?" fragte Mister Granger.

 

"Es wundert mich nicht, dass es keine Aufzeichnungen darüber gibt. Das letzte Mal, dass so etwas erfolgt ist, war vor etwa 100.000 Jahren in einer Galaxie, die mehr als 6 Milliarden Lichtjahre von dieser hier entfernt ist. Das heißt, ehe das geschehen hier zu sehen ist, müssen noch fast 6 Milliarden Jahre vergehen. Dann allerdings wird weder diese Sonne noch dieser Planet mehr existieren. Sie werden dann schon lange untergegangen sein.

 

"Die Explosionskräfte die bei solch einen Ereignis frei werden sind stark genug um die Elemente in ihre Bauteile zu zerlegen." Anoth betätigte die Bedienung für das Holografische Bild. "Das hier ist der Aufbau eines Gold Atoms." Er deutete auf die verschieden farbigen Kugeln im Bild. "Das im Kern sind die positiv geladenen Protonen sowie die neutral geladenen Neutronen. Dieser Kern wird durch die negativ geladenen Elektronen umkreist."

 

"Was ist in den Raum dazwischen?" fragte Hermione.

 

"Mit Ausnahme einiger Subatomarer Teilchen ist das leerer Raum. Wird dieses Atom nun in ein schwarzes Loch gesaugt geschieht das hier."

 

Damit zeigte er, wie das Gold Atom zusammengedrückt wurde. Die Elektronen, die den Atomkern sonst mit einigen Abstand umkreisten wanderten immer mehr zum Atomkern. Schließlich wird der Druck so stark, das selbst der Kern und die Elektronen in Subatomare Teile zerfallen.

 

"Bei der Explosion eines Schwarzen Loches, welche stark genug ist um die gesamte Galaxie fast vollständig zu zerstören, wird die ganze Masse an Subatomaren Teilchen wieder hinausgeschleudert. Mit der Zeit setzen sie sich dann zum einfachsten Element zusammen, welches es gibt. Wasserstoff. Und bilden einen riesigen Nebel aus.

 

"Diese Wasserstoffwolken werden sich mit der Zeit verdichten und neue Sonnen ausbilden, welche die vorhandenen Elemente zu schwereren Fusionieren bis auch diese Sonnen wieder vergehen. Das ganze wiederholt sich immer wieder und dann irgendwann hat sich die Galaxie soweit stabilisiert, das sich Planeten ausbilden. Die Planeten, die vor ihnen existierten existieren meist nicht lang genug um intelligentes Leben hervor zu bringen. Hinzu kommt, das die ganze Galaxie noch lange Zeit nach den Kollaps des Schwarzen Lochs ein sehr feindseliger Ort, da sich praktisch alle Protoplanten unter einen dauer Bombardement von Meteoriten befinden. Auch werden die Planeten meist ziemlich schnell wieder zerstört werden. Entweder durch andere Supernovä oder auch durch Kollisionen untereinander. Erst viele Milliarden Jahre später stabilisiert sich die Galaxie wieder. Mit der Stabilisierung der Galaxie entstehen auch die zukünftigen Planeten und mit ihnen kehrt dann auch das Leben wieder zurück in die Galaxie.

 

"Was bedeutet, dass alle schweren Elemente wie Gold, Blei oder auch Uran, sich irgendwann einmal im Laufe ihrer Geschichte im Kern einer Sonne befanden. Sie sind die Element Fabriken der Galaxie.

 

"Wir sind aber nicht hier um uns über die Geschichte der Galaxie zu unterhalten, oder?"

 

"Ähm... Was genau ist ein schwarzes Loch?" fragte Lady Greengrass.

 

"Ich glaube ihr habt da Glück." sagte Anoth nachdem er für kurze Zeit geschwiegen hatte. "Eines meiner Forschungsschiffe befindet sich in der Nähe eines Schwarzen Lochs um es zu studieren." Er bediente die Holografischen bedientafeln und zum Vorschein kam ein schwarzes Loch, welches sich gerade eine Sonne als Dessert genehmigte.

 

Zu sehen war eine rote Sonne von der sich ein blauer Materiestrom entfernte, der sich um ein schwarzes Loch drehte und eine Form entwickelte, die den eines Hurrikans von oben gesehen gar nicht so unähnlich war. Deutlich zu erkennen war auch, dass das schwarze Loch ein Teil der eingesaugten Materie sofort wieder ausstieß. Auf der einen Seite eine sehr zerstörerische Naturgewalt. Zum anderen aber auch wunderschön anzusehen.

 

"Ich denke, wir sind hier vom Thema abgekommen." sagte Anoth nachdem sie sich das Bild eine ganze Zeit lang angeschaute hatten. _Schon wieder._ Fügte er gedanklich hinzu.

 

Sie diskutierten noch eine ganze Zeit weiter, ehe sie dann zum Thema kamen. Den anstehenden Besuch von Gringotts.

 

"Wie sollen wir den Besuch denn durchführen?" fragte Hermione. "Ich meine, wir können uns nicht mehr als 20m von dir entfernen."

 

"Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Wir nehmen eines meiner Landungsschiffe." antwortete Anoth. "Es befindet sich ein kleines Raumdock nur einige wenige Decks unter uns."

 

"Werden die uns unten nicht sehen oder hören?" fragte Augusta Longbottom. Sie war sich den Fähigkeiten der Muggelwelt sehr wohl bewusst. Schließlich führten ihr einige ihrer Geschäftlichen Kontakte dort hin.

 

"Die Schiffe können sich alle komplett tarnen. Sie werden uns weder sehen noch hören."

 

.

 

**Winkelgasse**

 

**London**

 

**Drei Stunden später**

 

.

 

Der Flug hinunter mit einen der Landungsschiffe blieb wie Anoth es schon prophezeit hatte unbemerkt von jeden anderen auf den Planeten. Obwohl das Landungsschiff kurzzeitig Seite an Seite mit einer 747 flog. Gegenüber den Landungsschiff sah diese beinahe lächerlich winzig aus.

 

Das Landungsschiff der Jakotana-Klasse war gute 240 Meter lang, 160 Meter breit und gute 60 Meter hoch. Während die 747 auf einer Länge von etwa 70 Metern einer Spannweite von etwa 60m und einer Höhe von etwa 20 Metern kam. Die eigentliche Kabinenhöhe nahm dabei etwas weniger als die Hälfte der Gesamthöhe ein.

 

Kurze Zeit später trennten sich beide Fluggeräte und das Landungsschiff steuerte die Winkelgasse in London an. Auch schlossen sich sechs Jäger vom Typ Wespe an. Sie würden zusammen mit den Landungsschiff Feuerunterstützung geben, falls sie diese brauchen würden. Im Idealfall brauchten sie sie nicht. Aber da es mehrfach bereits zum Kampf mit feindlichen Kräften kam, war Anoth da doch lieber etwas vorsichtiger und ging nach der Divise vor: Besser haben und nicht brauchen als zu brauchen und nicht zu haben.

 

Eigentlich war die Jakotana Klasse ein Landungsschiff zum Abladen ganzer Panzerverbände auf einmal. Es war aber auch das am stärksten bewaffnete Landungsschiff. Sollte es zum Kampf kommen konnte er damit garantiert Eindruck schinden und den Feinden Furcht einflößen.

 

Das Schiff raste nun wenige Meter über der Wasseroberfläche des Kanals in Richtung Themse Mündung. Nur wenige Minuten später hatten sie diese erreicht und das Schiff stieg auf eine Höhe, die es erlaubte die Gebäude mit einigen Abstand zu überfliegen. Kurz darauf kam das Schiff direkt über der Winkelgasse schwebend zum Stillstand.

 

Anoth wertete die Sensordaten aus und navigierte das Schiff zu einen Punkt der Winkelgasse, wo derzeit kein Besucherverkehr sich befand. Eine kleine Seitengasse ganz in der Nähe von Gringotts. Dort angekommen ging das Schiff soweit herunter, das ihn nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einen der Hausdächer trennte. Landen konnte das Schiff in der Gasse nicht. dafür war es schlicht und einfach viel zu groß.

  
"Und wie kommen wir jetzt herunter?" fragte Hermione als sie zusah, wie sich in der Mitte des Schiffes eine Klappe öffnete von der aus es sieben Meter senkrecht in die tiefe ging.

 

"Ganz einfach." sagte Anoth und sprang mit diesen Worten einfach durch die offene Luke und ließ sich fallen. Zwei Meter über den Boden wurde sein Fall durch ein Antigravitationsfeld abgebremst so, dass er ganz sanft landete. Dicht gefolgt wurde er von sechs Seraphimianischen Soldaten, die Omega angehörten, das war Anoths Leibwache. Sie war die beste Spezialeinheit des Seraphimianischen Reiches. "Kommt hinein, das Wasser ist herrlich!" Anoths Amüsement war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.

 

"Gryffindors voran." mit diesen Worten machte sich Harry selber Mut, als er den Schritt aus der offenen Luke in die Tiefe nahm und sicher unten ankam. Unten angekommen konnte er sich ein Lachen nicht wirklich verkneifen. "Das fühlte sich genial an."

 

Hermione zuckte mit ihren Schultern riss sich zusammen und sprang raus. Das Gefühl, wenn das Gravitationsfeld den Sturz abbremste war wirklich kaum zu beschreiben. Und so sprangen nach und nach auch alle anderen heraus und fanden sich unten wieder.

 

"Alle hier? Gut. Miana du sichert die Landezone."

 

"Mache ich." bestätigte sie und so nahmen sie und die sechs der Soldaten ihre Positionen ein. Es würden noch mehr Soldaten folgen, die Scharfschützenpositionen bezogen und andere, die sich einfach nur unters Volk mischten und unentdeckt blieben in dem sie sich als Touristen ausgaben.

 

Kurze Zeit später näherten sich Anoth zusammen mit den anderen Gringotts. Die Windschiefe Bank der Goblins. So wie alle anderen Gebäude in der Winkelgasse auch. Anscheinend hatten die Bewohner noch nie von einen 90° Winkel gehärt. Das die Gebäude überhaupt noch standen war wohl der Magie zu schulden, die Anoth überall dick in der Luft spüren konnte.

 

Als sie sich der Bank näherten lief eine der Wachen, die draußen vor der Bank ihren Posten hatten, hinein in die Bank.

 

Die Goblins hatten Detektionszauber über die Winkelgasse. Ein Relikt aus der letzten Goblinrebellion. Zwar wurden diese Zauber nicht mehr aktiv überwacht, aber als Anoth als Drago-Seraphim von den Zaubern erkannt wurde löste das in Gringotts einen stillen Alarm aus, der dafür sorgte das die Goblins jetzt doch sehr ins rotieren kamen. Die Rückkehr der Drago-Seraphim bedeutete gleichzeitig auch die Rückkehr der Alteraner und damit eine Veränderung der Zeiten. Und sie hatten schon lange darauf gewartet. Ihre Seher hatten es vorhergesehen. Nun war es endlich soweit.

 

Ragnok, Der Anführer der Goblins, sprang von seinen Schreibtisch auf und zog sich seine feinste Robe an. Unterdessen waren die anderen Goblins damit beschäftigt die noch vorhandenen Kunden nach draußen zu schicken über den Hintereingang. Darunter auch eine kreischende Molly Weasley, die gerade versucht hatte Zugriff auf die Potter Vault zu bekommen und damit gescheitert war, denn der Alarm kam ihr zuvor. Sie schwor sich Dumbledore davon zu berichten und apparierte davon.

 

Unterdessen waren Anoth, Harry und die anderen auf den Weg zur Bank. Natürlich zog ihre Gruppe einige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, aber Anoth ließ seine Aura zu einer solchen Stärke anwachsen, das diese jeden einzelnen von ihnen, der sich der Gruppe in den Weg stellte, einfach aus den Weg schob, während die Gruppe ohne anzuhalten auf die Bank zuhielt.

 

Der Blitz einer Kamera ließ Anoth kurz inne halten. Ein Blick auf die Quelle und eine kurze Anwendung von telekinetischer Kraft und die Kamera war nur noch Müll. Danach ging er einfach weiter ohne die daneben befindliche Reporterin auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

 

Anoth wusste nämlich sehr genau wer diese Reporterin war und auch welche Qualität ihre Artikel im Daily Prophet hatten. Oder besser das Fehlen der selbigen. Die meisten ihrer Artikel waren frei erfunden und waren, um es ganz einfach zu sagen, nur Müll. Die Zeitung selbst taugte Bestenfalls als Toilettenpapier Ersatz.

  
Für Anoth war ein Interview mit einer solchen Zeitung Inakzeptabel.

 

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie die Stufen der Bank erreicht. Die Goblins verneigten sich ihnen gegenüber und öffneten ihnen die Türen. Ein Verhalten, das jeden in der Winkelgassen zum Erstaunen brachte. Denn ansonsten machten die Goblins so etwas nicht. Wer auch immer das war, die Goblins hatten vor ihn Respekt. Massiven Respekt.

 

Kaum waren sie innerhalb von Gringotts wurden die Türen geschlossen und die Wachen bezogen posten genau vor der Tür. Gringotts war damit fürs erste für jeden Kunden geschlossen. Sehr zum Missfallen eines gewissen Lucius Malfoy, der gerade etwas Geld holen wollte um ein paar Leute zu bezahlen, damit sie ein Gesetz durchdrücken würden, welche den Reinblütern mehr Macht über die wertlosen, zumindest in seinen Augen, Schlammblütern geben würde. Würde das Gesetz durchkommen könnte sich jeder Reinblüter jedes Schlammblut oder Muggel als Sexsklave nehmen. Dadurch das die Bank geschlossen war musste er unverrichteter Dinge wieder abziehen. Dabei fluchte er die ganze Zeit leise über dämliche Goblins.

 

Unterdessen empfing Ragnok in der Empfangshalle von Gringotts seine Gäste.

 

"Es ist uns eine Ehre sie hier in Gringotts willkommen zu heißen Eure Majestät."

 

"Majestät?!" platzte es aus Harry heraus. Und er war nicht der einzige. Auch die anderen starrten Anoth überrascht an.

 

"Ich habe zu viele Titel um sie hier aufzulisten, dann würden wir in einer Woche noch hier stehen. Davon mal abgesehen würden sie euch eh nichts sagen. Wichtig für euch ist nur einer dieser Titel. Ich bin der Hochimperator der Seraphimianischen Intergalaktischen Allianz. Die anderen Titel sind nichts weiter als belanglose Ausschmückung."

 

"Intergalaktisch...." hauchte Hermione.

 

"Ja. Ich habe die Kontrolle über vier Spiralgalaxien und 176 Zwerggalaxien. Mit mehr als 40.000 Spezies auf über 240 Milliarden besiedelten Planeten und 14 Dyson Sphären. Hinzukommen Raumstationen, Raumstädte sowie hunderte Miniatur Dyson Sphären sowie Festungsschiffe und Weltenschiffe."

 

"Wow...." Das war in etwa die Allgemeine Reaktion auf diese Offenbarung.

 

"Die Bevölkerungszahlen gehen in die Quadrilliarden. Das ist eine Zahl mit 27 Nullen." Anoth musste grinsen las er die Gesichter sah, die dieser Offenbarung folgten. "Aber deshalb sind wir nicht hier." Anoth wendete sich Ragnok zu. "Ich brauche einige Fluchbrecher, die sich ein Runen und Zaubernetzwerk ansehen, welches auf Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass und Nymphadora Tonks befinden." Tonks knurren, als er ihren vollen Namen nannte, wurde von Anoth ignoriert. "Außerdem benötige ich einen erweiterten Erbschaftstest. Vor allen bei Harry Potter."

 

"Erweiterter Erbschaftstest?" fragte Hermione.

 

"Und warum ausgerechnet bei mir?" Das kam von Harry Potter.

 

"Ein erweiterter Erbschaftstest zeigt vielmehr Daten an, als ein einfacher Test. Ein einfacher Erbschaftstest zeigt nur Name, Geburtsdatum, Eltern und die Vaults die einen am einfachsten zuzuordnen sind. Keine Titel, keine Fähigkeiten etc." antwortete Anoth.

 

"Das ist richtig." bestätigte Ragnok. "In Fakt wir können beide Tests durchführen. dann wird der Unterschied Offensichtlich. Wir gehen dafür an besten in mein Büro."

 

Kurze Zeit später waren sie dort. Auf den Weg dorthin hatte Ragnok einen der anderen Goblins losgeschickt um ein paar Gegenstände zu besorgen.

 

Genau dieser Goblin kam nun zurück mit einen Stapel Papier einer Feder, sowie eines kleinen Glas Gefäßes und einen reichlich geschmückten Dolches. Diese Übergab er Ragnok der Harry zu sich winkte.

 

"Was muss ich tun?" fragte Harry.

 

"Nimm den Dolch hier und lass ein wenig Blut auf das Papier Tropfen bis es anfängt zu leuchten."

 

Harry nahm den Dolch und machte genau das. Kaum fing das Papier an zu leuchten heilte die kleine Wunde ab und auf den Papier erschienen Worte. Es war wirklich kurz und knapp gehalten.

 

#######################################################################

 

_Name:  Harry James Potter_

_Alter: 14_

_Geschlecht: Männlich_

_Vater: James Charlus Potter_

_Mutter:  Lily Potter geb. Evans_

_Zugriffsberechtigt für Vaults: Fünf._

_Potter Trust Vault_

_Potter Familien Vault_

_Black Familien Vault_

_Gryffindor Familien Vault_

_Peverell Familien Vault_

#######################################################################

Harry starrte auf das Papier. Viele Informationen waren das wahrlich nicht. Wie würde wohl der Erweiterte Test aussehen?

 

"Was muss ich bei den erweiterten Test machen?"

 

"Dafür muss dieses Gefäß hier gefüllt werden mit Blut." Ragnok schob das kleine Glasgefäß rüber. Harry ließ mit seinen Blut das Gefäß volllaufen und gab es dann Ragnok zurück. Dieser steckte die Feder hinein in das Blut und stellte diese dann auf das Papier und ließ sie los. Direkt darauf fing die Feder an von ganz alleine zu schreiben.

 

Die Liste wurde länger und länger und schien überhaupt nicht mehr aufzuhören. Aber dann war sie dann doch schließlich abgeschlossen und Harry hielt die komplettierte Liste in seinen Händen.

 

#######################################################################

 

** Name: **

 

-Harry James Potter (Von der Magie anerkannter Erbe. Enterbung unmöglich!!!)

 

Notiz: Dieser Schutz überschreibt auch das Ministerium für Magie.

 

** Alter: **

 

-14

 

-12 (Körperliches Alter)

 

** Geboren: **

 

-31.Juli.1980

 

** Geschlecht: **

 

-Variabel da Formwandler (Männlich bevorzugt)

 

** Spezies: **

 

-Drago-Seraphim

(Nach Kreaturenindex des Ministeriums eine Dunkle Kreatur)

Gefahrenklassifizierung: XXX.XXX (Absolut Tödlich)

(gilt nur wenn in Biestgestalt)

 

Klassifizierung Magischer Kreaturen nach dem Index des Ministeriums:

X = Langweilig

z.bsp.: Flobberwurm und Horklumb

XX = Harmlos / Können gezähmt werden

z.bsp.: Grindylow und Ghoul

XXX = Kompetenter Zauberer sollte mit klarkommen

z.bsp.: Hippogreif und Kneazle

X.XXX = Gefährlich / braucht Spezialisten Wissen / Geübte Zauberer sollten mit klarkommen

z.bsp.: Thestral und Phoenix

XX.XXX = Bekannte Zauberer Töter / Unmöglich zu zähmen

z.bsp.: Werwolf (nur wenn in Biestform), Nundu und Basilisk

XXX.XXX = Absolut Tödlich

z.bsp Seraphimianischer Feuerwolf und Drago-Seraphim (nur wenn in Biestform)

 

** Sterblichkeit: **

 

-Unsterblich

 

** Derzeitige Beschäftigung: **

 

-Schüler  (Hogwarts; Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei)

 

** Eltern: **

 

-James Charlus Potter  (Mensch, Magisch) ( _Stasis_ )

 

-Lily Potter geb. Evans (Mensch, Magisch) ( _Stasis_ )

 

-Kimira Alexa Rothshield (verstorben 31.Oktober 1981) (Seraphimprinzessin (semi Unsterblich)) [Drago-Seraphim] [Blut-Adoptiert]

 

-Sirius Orion Black (Mensch, Magisch) [Blut-Adoptiert]

 

-Remus John Lupin (Mensch, Werwolf, Magisch) [Blut-Adoptiert]

 

** Geschwister: **

 

-Keine

 

** "Blut-Status": **

 

-Halbblut (nach Ministerium) / Reinblut (Fakt)

 

** Verwandte: **

 

-Petunia Dursley geb. Evans (Nicht Erziehungsberechtigt gegenüber Harry J. Potter)

 

-Vernon Dursley (Nicht Erziehungsberechtigt gegenüber Harry J. Potter)

 

-Lord Sirius Orion Black (Aufenthaltsort nicht bestimmbar)

 

-Minerva McGonagall (Hogwarts)

 

-Bastet (Planet Bubastis) [Goa'uld/ Tok'ra] / Mina (Planet Bubastis) [Bastets Host (Mensch)]

 

-Seraphimkönig und Weltenoverlord Anoth

 [Drago-Seraphim]

Herr der Hunde, Katzen, Drachen und Pferde (Anführer)

Priester der Schwarzen Sonne

 

-Seraphimkönigin Kagami

 [Drago-Seraphim]

Herrin der Schlangen, Greifen und Adler (Schwere Waffen)

Priesterin der Schwarzen Sonne

 

-Seraphimkönigin Mitara

 [Drago-Seraphim]

Herrin der Pferde und Rinder (Scharfschützin)

Priesterin der Schwarzen Sonne

 

-Seraphimkönigin Kumiko

 [Drago-Seraphim]

Herrin der Wythern, Krokodile und Schlangen (Sprengstoffexpertin)

Priesterin der Schwarzen Sonne

 

-Seraphimkönigin Konoko

 [Drago-Seraphim]

Herrin der Katzen und Hunde (Technikerin)

Priesterin der Schwarzen Sonne

 

 

** Magischer Vormund Kandidaten: **

 

-Lord Sirius Orion Black (Aufenthaltsort nicht bestimmbar)

 

-Remus Lupin (Werwolf, daher nicht adoptionsberechtigt

(Nach Ministeriums Gesetz vom 2.September 1981))

 

-Frank Longbottom (St. Mungos, Koma)

 

-Alice Longbottom (St. Mungos, Koma)

 

-Minerva McGonagall (Hogwarts)

 

-Bastet (Planet Bubastis) [Goa'uld/ Tok'ra] / Mina (Planet Bubastis) [Bastets Host (Mensch)]

 

-Seraphimkönig und Weltenoverlord Anoth    [Drago-Seraphim]

Herr der Hunde, Katzen, Drachen und Pferde (Anführer)

Priester der Schwarzen Sonne

 

-Seraphimkönigin Kagami  [Drago-Seraphim]

Herrin der Schlangen und Adler (Schwere Waffen)

Priesterin der Schwarzen Sonne

 

-Seraphimkönigin Mitara    [Drago-Seraphim]

Herrin der Pferde und Rinder (Scharfschützin)

Priesterin der Schwarzen Sonne

 

-Seraphimkönigin Kumiko    [Drago-Seraphim]

Herrin der Wythern, Krokodile und Schlangen (Sprengstoffexpertin)

Priesterin der Schwarzen Sonne

 

-Seraphimkönigin Konoko    [Drago-Seraphim]

Herrin der Katzen und Hunde (Technikerin)

Priesterin der Schwarzen Sonne

 

** Amtierender Magischer Vormund: **

 

-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (illegal)

 

** Titel: **

 

**Herr der Häuser:**

 

-Quirrel (Nach Recht der Eroberung)

 

-Riddle (nach Recht der Eroberung)

 

-Lupin (Erbe (Adoptiert))

 

-Evans (Mutter)

 

**Herr der alten Häuser:**

 

-Rothshield (Blutadoptierter Mutter)

 

-Gaunt (nach Recht der Eroberung)

 

**Herr der noblen Häuser:**

 

-Malfoy (Nach den Anti Todesser Gesetzen (muss eingefordert werden nach Annahme des Black Titels))

 

-Lestrange  (Nach den Anti Todesser Gesetzen (muss eingefordert werden nach Annahme des Black Titels))

 

[...]

 

(dutzende weiterer Häuser von Todessern)

 

**Lord der sehr alten und noblen Häuser:**

 

-Potter (Väterlicher Seitz)

 

-Peverell   (Väterlicher Seitz)

 

-Black (Erbe, da Lord noch lebt) (Blutadoptiert)

 

-Hufflepuff  (Von der Magie anerkannt)

 

-Gryffindor  (Väterlicher Seitz)

 

-Ravenclaw (Von der Magie anerkannt)

 

-Slyverin (nach Recht der Eroberung)

 

-Flamel (nach Testament)

 

**Herr der Royalen Häuser:**

 

-Moros (Auch bekannt als Myrrdin. Besser bekannt als Merlin.) (Von der Magie anerkannt) (Veto Rechte)

 

\- Lal (Auch bekannt als Le-Fey) (über die Black Linie) (Von der Magie anerkannt) (Veto Rechte)

 

**Lord der Gründungshäuser:**

 

-Alteran (Bei Erben von Lal und Myrrdin zugängig) (Von der Magie anerkannt)

(Veto Rechte im Zaubergamot)

 

-Seraphim (Bei bestätigten Erben von einem Seraphim zugängig) (Blutadoptierter Mutter) (Erbe. Titelträger: Anoth) (Veto Rechte im Zaubergamot)

 

**Weitere Häuser (müssen eingefordert werden):**

 

-Alle Häuser von Markierten Todessern (Müssen eingefordert werden)

 

Notiz: Durch den Tod des Sklavenmeisters (Tom Marvolo Riddle) Fallen nicht nur das Haus Gaunt in den Besitz des Eroberers sondern auch alle seine Sklaven.

 

**Seraphimtitel:**

 

-Prinz  (Blutadoptierter Mutter)

 

-Warlord (Im Training)

 

-Weltenlord (Annahme noch ausstehend) (Blutadoptierter Mutter)

 

-Schattenbiestmeister  (Blutadoptierter Mutter)

 

**Alteranische Titel:**

 

-Lord Commander (Muss angenommen werden)

 

**Nutzlose Titel:**

 

-Junge der Lebte

 

-der Auserwählte

 

** Verbündete Häuser: **

 

-Sehr alte und Noble Haus Longbottom

 

-Sehr alte und Noble Haus Greengrass

 

-Sehr alte und Noble Haus Bones

 

-Sehr alte und Noble Haus Lovegood

 

** Unter Schutz vom Haus Potter: **

 

-Haus Tonks

 

-Sirius Orion Black

 

** Blutfehden: **

 

-Haus Malfoy

(Für den versuchten Mord und versuchter Vergewaltigung an Lilly Potter geb. Evans)

 

-Haus Fudge

(Versuchte Erpressung und Diebstahl vom Potter Vermögen)

 

-Haus Umbridge

(Versuchte Erpressung und Diebstahl vom Potter Vermögen)

 

-Haus Lestrange

(für den Angriff auf die Longbottom Familie)

 

-Haus Crouch

(für den Angriff auf die Longbottom Familie)

 

-Haus Pettigrew

(Für den verrat des Verstecks der Potters an Tom Marvolo Riddle aka. Lord Voldemort)

 

** Zaubergamot Sitze: **

 

-Potter: 4

 

-Peverell: 3

 

-Myrrdin: 3

 

-Lal: 3 (gesperrt) (Veto Rechte)

 

-Black: 2  (gesperrt)

 

-Hufflepuff: 3

 

-Gryffindor: 3

 

-Ravenclaw: 3

 

-Slyverin: 3

 

-Flamel: 2

 

-Rothshield: 1

 

-Gaunt: 2

 

-Malfoy: 2 (gesperrt)

 

-Lestrange: 2 (gesperrt)

 

Anzahl Sitze derzeit zur Verfügung: 27

 

Notiz: Die Gründungshäuser haben Überschreibungsrechte zu allen im Zaubergamot gefällten Entscheidungen.

 

Notiz #2: Die gesperrten Häuser verlangen ein Mindestalter von 17 Jahren.

 

** Schattenbiester: **

 

Herr der Spinnen, Schlangen, Wyvern, Phönixe und Greifen

 

-1 Ungarischer Hornschwanz (Klassifizierung: Wyvern. Nahlaasdein ♀ (Lebendiger Schutz) übertragen von Kimira Alexa Rothshield.)

 

\- 2 Kaiser Greifen (Rira ♀ und Jira ♀ (von Kimira Alexa Rothshield übertragen bekommen))

 

** Natürliches Element: **

 

-Elektrizität  (geblockt)

 

** Auflistung aller Magischen Fähigkeiten (Doppelnennungen möglich): **

 

-Parselmund

-Sprechen: (durch Seraphim Abstammung) (Partiell geblockt)

-Magie: (durch Seraphim Abstammung) (geblockt)

 

-Natürlicher Meister in Zauberstabloser Magie  (durch Seraphim Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Erdelementar   (durch Seraphim und Alteran Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Luftelementar   (durch Seraphim und Alteran Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Feuerelementar  (durch Seraphim und Alteran Abstammung)   (geblockt)

 

-Wasserelementar   (durch Seraphim und Alteran Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Eiselementar  (durch Seraphim und Alteran Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Blitzelementar   (durch Seraphim und Alteran Abstammung)  (geblockt) [Hauptelementarkraft]

 

-Atmokinese  (Durch Seraphim und Alteran Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Lichtelementar   (durch Seraphim Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Unlichtelementar   (durch Seraphim Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Schattenelementar  (durch Seraphim Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Dimensionsspringer  (durch Seraphim Abstammung) (geblockt)

 

-Zauber Erschaffung Meisterpotential  (geblockt)

 

-Runenmagie Meisterpotential  (geblockt)

 

-Tränke Meisterpotential  (geblockt)

 

-Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Meisterpotential  (geblockt)

 

-Transfiguration Meisterpotential  (geblockt)

 

-Verzauberung Meisterpotential  (geblockt)

 

-Arithmatik Meisterpotential  (geblockt)

 

-Dunkle Künste Meisterpotential  (geblockt)

 

-Aura Sicht  (durch Seraphim Abstammung)   (geblockt)

 

-Aura Lesen  (durch Seraphim Abstammung)   (geblockt)

 

-Magier Sicht  (durch Seraphim Abstammung)   (geblockt)

 

-Magier Sinne  (durch Seraphim Abstammung)   (partiell geblockt)

 

-Natürlicher Okklumentik Meister  (durch Seraphim Abstammung)   (geblockt)

 

-Natürlicher Legilementik Meister  (durch Seraphim Abstammung)   (geblockt)

 

-Obliviator Meister  (durch Seraphim Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Multi Animagus  (durch Seraphim Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Metamorphmagus  (durch Seraphim Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Genamorphmagus   (durch Seraphim Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Biest Sprecher  (durch Seraphim Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Unverzeihliche haben so gut wie keine Wirkung  (durch Seraphim Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Natürlicher Empathie Meister   (durch Seraphim Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Natürlicher Telepathie Meister   (durch Seraphim Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Natürlicher Kampfmagie Meister   (durch Seraphim Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Natürlicher Heilmagie Meister   (durch Seraphim Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Natürlicher Elementarmagie Meister   (durch Seraphim Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Hochgeschwindigkeitslesen (100 Seiten in unter 1 Minute) (durch Seraphim Abstammung)  (geblockt)

 

-Photographisches Gedächtnis  (geblockt)

 

-Auge der Wahrheit (geblockt)

 

-Miasma (geblockt)

 

-Basilisken Gift im Blut (100 % Resistent gegen Gifte und hohe Resistenz (75%)  gegen Liebestränke)

 

-Phönixtränen im Blut (Erhöhte Heilgeschwindigkeit)

 

-Drago-Seraphimblut im Blut (Verbesserte Heilung und hohe Resistenzen gegen diverse Tränke)

 

**-Gebieter des Todes (66,66% geblockt) (geburtsrecht durch Vater)**

 

-Elderstab: Unrechtmäßig im Besitz von Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore

 

-Tarnumhang: Vorhanden

 

-Stein der Auferstehung:  In Gaunt Hütte (Ring von Slytherin) (ACHTUNG: RING IST VERFLUCHT!!)

 

**-Kreaturen Bindungen:**

 

-Fawkes: Phoenix  (geblockt)

 

-Sisska: Basilisk (im Zustand der Stase in der Kammer der Geheimnisse)

 

** Magischer Kern: **

 

-Magischer Kern Status: 2% Verfügbar; 98% geblockt

 

MPI Einstufung: 120 (Hexer)

 

MPI Einstufung ohne Blockaden: 6000 (Großhocherzmagier)

 

 

MPI = Magical Power Index:

Muggel (0)

Squib (1 - 20)

Zauberer (21 - 100)

Hexer (101 - 200)

Hochhexer (201 - 300)

Großhexer (301 - 400)

Großhochhexer (401 - 550)

Hexenmeister (551 - 700)

Hochhexenmeister (701 - 850)

Großhexenmeister (851 - 1000)

Großhochhexenmeister (1001 - 1150)

Magier (1151 - 1300)

Hochmagier (1301 - 1450)

Großmagier (1451 - 1600)

Großhochmagier (1601 - 1750)

Erzmagier (1751 - 1900)

Hocherzmagier (1901 - 2200)

Großerzmagier (2201 - 2500)

Großhocherzmagier (2500+)

 

Notiz: Alle Blockierungen wurden durch Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore vorgenommen.

 

** Verfügbare magische Energien: **

 

\- ZPM Energie oder auch Manna (Partiell geblockt)

 

-Chakra (geblockt)

 

-Ki (geblockt)

 

-Aura (geblockt)

 

-Seràakìin  (geblockt)

 

Anmerkung: Blockierte Energien sind nachwievor vorhanden. Können nur nicht aktiv genutzt werden

 

Notiz: Alle Blockierungen wurden durch Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore vorgenommen.

 

** Sonstige Magische Daten: **

 

-Horcrux (kann gegen entsprechende Gebühr entfernt werden (Wissen des Horcrux bleibt gegen Aufpreis erhalten))

 

-134 Obliviate. (Betreffender Erinnerungszeitraum umfasst 4 Monate 18 Tage 6 Stunden 10 Minuten und 34 Sekunden.)

 

-Verschiedene Zwangszauber

 

-Muggel Erzürnen Fluch (Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley) gesprochen von Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore

 

-Runen und Zaubernetzwerk (Runennetzwerk ist unbekannt)

 

** Beeinflussung durch Tränke: **

 

-Loyalitätstrank (Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore) (verabreicht von Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore) (75% Resistenz durch Basiliskengift und Drago-Seraphimblut)

 

-Loyalitätstrank (Molly Weasley) (verabreicht von Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore) (75% Resistenz durch Basiliskengift und Drago-Seraphimblut)

 

-Loyalitätstrank (Ronald Billius Weasley) (verabreicht von Ronald Billius Weasley) (75% Resistenz durch Basiliskengift und Drago-Seraphimblut)

 

-Magischer Wachstums Hämmer (verabreicht von Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore) (60% Resistenz durch Drago-Seraphimblut)

 

-Körperlicher Wachstums Hämmer (verabreicht von Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore) (30% Resistenz durch Drago-Seraphimblut)

 

-Augenstör Trank (verabreicht von Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore) (30% Resistenz durch Drago-Seraphimblut)

 

-Ewiger Albtraum Trank (verabreicht von Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore) (30% Resistenz durch Drago-Seraphimblut)

 

-Unterwürfigkeitstrank gegenüber Erwachsenen (verabreicht von Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore) (50% Resistenz durch Drago-Seraphimblut)

 

-Anti-Gewalttrank gegenüber Kinderschändern (verabreicht von Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore) (15% Resistenz durch Drago-Seraphimblut)

 

-Liebestrank (Ginevra Molly Weasley) (verabreicht von Molly Weasley und Ginevra Molly Weasley) (75% Resistenz durch Basiliskengift und Drago-Seraphimblut)

 

-Magischer Kern Zerstörer Trank (verabreicht durch Draco Malfoy) (100 % Resistent durch Basiliskengift und Drago-Seraphimblut)

 

-Trank des Blinden Vertrauens (eingestellt auf A.P.W.B. Dumbledore) (30% Resistenz durch Drago-Seraphimblut)

 

-Leichtsinnigkeitstrank (verabreicht durch A.P.W.B. Dumbledore) ) (70% Resistenz durch Drago-Seraphimblut)

 

** Körperliche Daten: **

 

-Unterernährt

 

-Diverse Knochenbrüche (Die zum Teil krumm wieder zusammengewachsen sind)

 

-Zu kleiner Körperwachstum

 

** Derzeitige Accountmanager: **

 

-Griphook

 

-Wolfsclaw

 

** Bestand in den einzelnen Vaults: **

 

-Potter Trust Vault

350.000 Galleonen

Füllt sich jeden Monat auf diesen Wert.

 

-Potter

25.365.152 Galleonen

325.254 Sickel

125.124 Knuts

Diverse Bücher und Magische Gegenstände sowie Magische Waffen

 

-Peverell

18.154.365 Galleonen

1.255.458 Sickel

163.541 Knuts

Diverse Magische Gegenstände

 

-Rothshield

1.547.369 Galleonen

41.653 Sickel

6.546 Knuts

Diverse Magische Gegenstände

Diverse Bücher

 

-Black (Erbe, da Lord noch lebt)

erst nach Übergabe der Lordschaft sichtbar

 

-Hufflepuff

2.258.468.165 Galleonen

354.861.655 Sickel

16.516.651 Knuts

Diverse Magische Gegenstände und Bücher

 

-Gryffindor

3.152.852.821 Galleonen

1.616.316 Sickel

98.476 Knuts

Diverse magische Waffen und Bücher

 

-Ravenclaw

1.125.882.821 Galleonen

46.531.231 Sickel

31.351.313 Knuts

Ravenclaw Bibliothek

 

-Slyverin (nach Recht der Eroberung)

3.524.258.962 Galleonen

263.121.230 Sickel

41.313.155 Knuts

Diverse Magische Gegenstände, Waffen und Bücher

 

-Flamel

1.256.258 Galleonen

41.312 Sickel

231 Knuts

Flamel Bibliothek

 

-Merlin

8.253.584.162 Galleonen

3.201.321.351 Sickel

3.113.151 Knuts

Eine Unmenge an Magischen Artefakten

 

-Alteran

Kein Geld

Wertvolle Artefakte

Ein Alteranisches Repositorium

 

-Seraphim

Kein Gold

Eine Enorme Sammlung an Büchern

Ein Seraphimianisches Repositorium

Eine Bibliothek bestehend aus derzeit 3.457.892 Büchern

 

-Malfoy (Nach den Todesser Gesetzen (muss eingefordert werden))

Erst nach Einforderung Sichtbar

 

-Lestrange  (Nach den Todesser Gesetzen (muss eingefordert werden))

Erst nach Einforderung Sichtbar

 

-Quirrel (Nach Recht der Eroberung)

56.584 Galleonen

1.321 Sickel

12 Knuts

Diverse Magische Gegenstände

 

-Gaunt (nach Recht der Eroberung)

78.852 Galleonen

12.313 Sickel

4 Knuts

 

-Riddle (nach Recht der Eroberung)

12.254.639 Galleonen

123.213 Sickel

135 Knuts

 

Summe:

18.373.910.150 Galleonen

3.869.279.307 Sickel

92.688.339 Knuts

 

**Endbetrag** :

18.601.702.823 Galleonen

15 Sickel

18 Knuts

 

Hinweis: Abbuchungslisten überprüfen!

 

** Besitz: **

 

-Schloss Hogwarts

 

-Dorf Hogsmeade

 

-Schloss Gryffindor

 

-Nummer 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England

 

-Festung Askaban (Ehemaliger Peverell Wohnsitz, gepachtet vom Zauberei Ministerium bis Jahr 1985)

 

-Zauberei Ministerium (Ehemaliger Le Fey Wohnsitz, gepachtet vom Zauberei Ministerium bis 1983)

 

-Potter Anwesen (England, USA)

 

-Peverell Anwesen (England)

 

-Godrics Hollow (England, Denkmal)

 

-Diverse Ferienhäuser auf der ganzen Welt

 

-Isla Sorna (Teil des Archipels Las Cinco Muertes (die fünf Tode) von InGen gepachtet)

 

-Isla Pena (Teil des Archipels Las Cinco Muertes (die fünf Tode) von InGen gepachtet)

 

-Isla Muerte (Teil des Archipels Las Cinco Muertes (die fünf Tode) von InGen gepachtet)

 

-Isla Tacaño (Teil des Archipels Las Cinco Muertes (die fünf Tode) von InGen gepachtet)

 

-Isla Matanceros (Teil des Archipels Las Cinco Muertes (die fünf Tode) von InGen gepachtet)

 

-Isla Nublar (von InGen gepachtet (Standort des Jurassic Park))

 

** Anteile: **

 

**Magisch**

 

-Winkelgasse (60%)

 

-Nokturngasse (40%)

 

-Daily Prophet (70%)

 

-Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei (100%)

 

-Askaban Inseln (100%)

 

-Askaban Gefängnis (100%)

 

**Nicht Magisch**

 

-Grunnings (90%)

 

-InGen Inc. (55%)

 

-Jurassic Park (55%)

 

-IBM (4%)

 

-Microsoft (2%)

 

-Siemens (2,4%)

 

-Sony (1,3%)

 

Diverse Weitere.

 

** Heiratsverträge: **

 

\- Ginevra Molly Weasley (illegal und nichtig)

 

** Seelenbindungen: **

 

-Hermione Granger

 

-Nymphadora Tonks

 

-Daphne Greengrass

 

** Lebensschulden die von anderen Personen geschuldet werden: **

 

-Hermione Granger (1) (Rettung vor Troll)

 

-Ginevra Molly Weasley (1) (Rettung vor Tom M. Riddle aka. Lord Voldemort)

 

-Ronald Billius Weasley (2) (Rettung vor Peter Pettigrew sowie Aragog)

 

-Peter Pettigrew (1) (Schutz vor Tötung durch Sirius Orion Black und Remus John Lupin)

 

-Sirius Orion Black (1) (Rettung vor Dementoren)

 

** Ehrenschulden **

 

-Haus Malfoy (Erbe Malfoy ist nicht zum abgemachten Duell erschienen)

 

** Selbst geschuldete Lebensschuld: **

 

-Keine

 

** Noch zu Lesende Testamente: **

 

-Kimira Alexa Rothshield

 

-Lily und James Potter

 

** Prophezeiungen: **

 

-Eine

 

-(Sibyll Trelawney; 04.Juli.1980) (Erfüllt am: 31.Oktober 1981)

 

_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran..._

_jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben,_

_geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..._

_und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen,_

_aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt..._

_und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben,_

_denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt..._

_der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen,_

_wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..._

(Q: Harry Potter; Band 5)

 

Schlussnotiz: Nach Annahme des Titels von Lord Potter fallen die Altersgrenzen für Magie sowie der Magische Vormund weg.

 

#######################################################################

 

.

 

.

 

Anoth las die Liste über Harrys Schulter hinweg und musste grinsen. Er hatte recht. Harry war ein Drago-Seraphim. Kimira Alexa Rothshield hatte ihn anscheinend Blutadoptiert. Das war nicht so wirklich was ungewöhnliches in der Magischen Welt, das andere jemanden Blut Adoptierte. Was Auffiel war, das Kimira eine Drago-Seraphim war. Wohl eine der wenigen die zurückblieben, als die Alteraner, wegen der Seuche, die Galaxie abriegelten.

 

"Drei Komma Vier Millionen Büchern." flüsterte Hermione. die die Liste ebenfalls las, während ihr bereits bei den bloßen Gedanken an so vielen Büchern anfing das Wasser aus den Mund zu laufen.

 

Harry dagegen hatte Probleme seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dieser verdammte alter manipulativer Mistkerl. Er hatte fast alle seine Fähigkeiten entweder geblockt oder extrem geschwächt. Dann auch noch den Trank der Alpträume. Das erklärte wieso er kaum eine ruhige Nacht hatte. Hinzukamen diverse weiterer Tränke.

 

Aber einen Punkt machte ihn doch ein wenig sorgen.

 

"Was ist ein Genamorphmagus?"

 

"Es ist die Fähigkeit sein Geschlecht nach Belieben zu verändern." antwortete der Goblin.

 

"Soll das heißen, das sich zu einen Mädchen werde?" fragte Harry erschreckt. Worauf Anoth nur grinste.

 

"Nein. Nehm es als ein Komplettpaket. Die Fähigkeit sein Aussehen zu verändern nennt sich Metamorphmagus. Aber jeder richtige Formwandler kann sein Geschlecht nach Belieben abändern. Das bedeutet aber nicht, das du diese Fähigkeit auch einsetzen musst."

 

"Und was sollte mir diese Fähigkeit bringen?"

 

"Da kann ich dir eine kleine Story erzählen." sagte Anoth grinsend. "Ich habe mal eine geheime Basis Infiltriert in der illegale Massenvernichtungswaffen produziert wurden und habe denen dort so ziemlich den Tag versaut. Alles was sich Sabotieren lies wurde auch von mir Sabotiert. Leider versagte meine Tarnung auf den Weg hinaus. Ich hätte mit ihnen kämpfen können natürlich. Aber ich hatte keine Lust ein Vollbad in Giftgas zu nehmen und so bin ich abgehauen. Ich habe mir eine dunkle Ecke gesucht und nahm die Form einer Frau an und wechselte rasch die Verkleidung. Damm brauchte ich nur noch so zu  tun, als ob ich umgerannt worden wäre. Meine Verfolger achteten überhaupt nicht auf mich, schließlich jagten sie ja einen Typen und keine Frau, und rannten einfach an mir vorbei. Dadurch war ich in der Lage problemlos zu entwischen."

 

"Du hast deinen Feind an der Nase herum geführt."

 

"Exakt." bestätigte Anoth. "Wenn der Feind nach einen Mann sucht kannst du meist ohne Probleme in der Gestalt einer Frau  verschwinden. Umgekehrt genauso. Oder wenn Garnichts will dann nimmst du eben die Gestalt eines der Heimischen Haustiere an und entwischst auf diese Art." Anoth wendete sich Ragnok zu. "Wir sind hier vom Thema abgekommen. Wir sind hierhergekommen, damit das Runen und Zauber Sammelsurium, was auf Harry, Daphne, Hermione, Nymphadora (Tonks knurrte ein wenig, sagte aber nichts), Luna und Neville entfernt wird."

 

"Ja." sagte Ragnok. "Folgt mir."

 

Danach ging alles relativ schnell. Die Goblins machten von allen einen Erbschaftstest. Wie erwartet kamen auch bei ihnen  Tränke und Blöcke zum Vorschein die dort nichts zu suchen hatten. Auch hatte die Verbindung mit Harry dafür gesorgt, dass sie zu Seraphim wurden und damit nur eine Stufe unterhalb der Drago-Seraphim standen. Anoth konnte so Problemlos auf Drago-Seraphim Hochpuschen. In Fakt. Sie waren nur ganz kurz davor. Der Dank dazu geht an die Blocks. Statt sie zu schwächen passte der Körper sich an um sie zu überwinden. Was ihr Powerlevel enorm nach oben Jagen ließ.

 

Mit anderen Worten: Die Idioten, die die Blocks auf sie gelegt hatten um sie zu schwächen hatten genau das Gegenteil davon erreicht. Statt sie zu schwächen wurden sie nur noch stärker.

 

Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihnen deshalb dieses Runen System verpasst. Sie wussten, dass ihre Blocks versagt hatten oder versagen würden.

 

Der Fakt, dass sie zu Seraphim wurden brachte Anoth zu einen anderen Punkt. Sie brauchten Ausbildung. Sie mussten schließlich lernen mit ihren Kräften klar zu kommen.

 

Das konnte er aber nicht hier machen in dieser Dimension. Die Goa'uld, Voldemort, die Vineaner. Er hatte hier schon genug zu tun. Und er brauchte Zeit für die Ausbildung. Viel Zeit. Genauer gesagt gute 2.000 Jahre Zeit. Die hatte er hier ganz einfach nicht.

 

2.000 Jahre war viel Zeit. Aber wenn man unsterblich ist und wortwörtlich die Ewigkeit hat war das nicht mehr als ein Wimpernschlag.

 

Die Frage war jetzt nur: Wo?

 

Dann fiel ihm eine Dimension ein, die schon ein wenig erkundet wurde. Dort konnten sie sich einfach eine Insel nehmen und die ersten paar hundert Jahren verbringen. Die Welt war technologisch gesehen im Mittelalter. Es gab genug Inseln, die sie nutzen konnten. Dann konnten sie weiter in einer andere Dimension reisen.

 

Diese Dimension hatte Anoth neugierig gemacht. Der Geist in der Maschine war für Anoth kein neues Konzept und schon einige Male hatte er sich eingebildet das seine Schiffe in einer gewissen Art lebendig waren. Aber in dieser Welt war dieses Konzept Fakt. Und das machte Anoth neugierig.

 

Ragnok führte sie direkt nach den durchgeführten Erbschaftstest zu einer der Ritualkammern und bat das Anoth draußen blieb. Die anderen gingen hinein.

 

.

 

**Knappe 30 Minuten später:**

 

.

 

"Lord Anoth."

 

Diese Worte rissen Anoth aus seiner Gedankenwelt und seinen Planungen für die Ausbildung der sechs heraus. Parallel fragte er sich auch wer die fehlende Nummer sieben wohl sein könnte. Er war zu den Entschluss gekommen, das es jemand außerhalb von Britannien sein musste. Ansonsten hätte der oder diejenige sicherlich auch diese Runen verpasst bekommen.

 

Verdammt, der oder diejenige musste noch nicht einmal zwangsläufig ein Mensch sein. Er oder sie brauchte nur einen der Vorfahren im Stammbaum zu haben. Und bei mehreren zehntausend Jahren, konnte da so einiges passieren.

 

Wie dem auch sei, das musste erst einmal warten. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun.

 

Anoth stand auf und folgte denjenigen, der ihn gerufen hatte, hinein in den Raum.

 

"Was ist los?" fragte Anoth, als er seine nackt auf den Steintischen liegenden Schützlinge sah.

 

"Die Runen sind mit den zaubern verbunden." Erklärte einer der Fluchbrecher.

 

"Das wusste ich schon." murmelte Anoth zu sich selbst. Laut sprach er aus "Und?" als der Fluchbrecher nicht fortsetzte zu reden.

 

"Sie müssen gleichzeitig entfernt werden." erklärte er verlegen. "Nur haben wir nicht so viele Experten für Runen Zauber. In Fakt befindet sich derzeit keiner von ihnen im Haus und wir können wie auch nicht erreichen."

 

"Verstehe." sagte Anoth und holte erst einmal fünf einer Schattenbiester heraus nur um kurz darauf noch einmal sechs weitere herauszuholen. So konnten sie jeweils zu zweit an den Runen arbeiten.

Alle von ihnen waren Drachen, die ihre Menschliche Gestalt angenommen hatten.

 

Die Goblins erkannten diesen Fakt und behandelten sie entsprechend mit den notwendigen Respekt. Die Drachen die unter der Bank die Vaults wohlhabender Kunden bewachten waren etwas klüger als wilde Biester. Anoths dagegen waren nicht nur sehr klug sondern auch stark genug die Bank in einen Krater zu verwandeln sollten die Goblins den Fehler machen die Drachenladys von Anoth zu verärgern.

 

Anoth stellte sich auf die eine Seite von Harry, der auf einen der Tische auf den Bauch lag, und Die Drachin stellte sich ihm gegenüber auf. Die Fluchbrecher stellten sich jeweils an Kopf und Fußende auf. Bei den anderen wiederholte sich dieses Bild.

 

Kaum hatten alle ihre Positionen eingenommen begannen sie damit die Runenmatrix sowie auch alle Zauber zu entfernen. Die ganze Prozedur dauerte sage und schreibe achtzehn Stunden bis das Runensiegel, die dazugehörende Runenmatrix sowie alle Zauber entfernt waren. Dabei ging es oft einen Schritt voran und zwei wieder zurück, als sie auf immer neue Failsafes stießen die irgendwie umgangen werden mussten. Aber schlussendlich war es geschafft.

 

Harry und die anderen schliefen nun und die einzige Rune, die noch auf ihnen war, war die Lebensrune, die Anoth mit einen anderen Runennetzwerk verbunden hatte, welches sich am nächsten Morgen selbst von ihnen entfernen würde.

 

Während die nun schliefen beschäftigte sich Anoth mit den entfernten Seelenfragment. Während der Entfernung des sogenannten Horcruxes hatte Harry das Wissen bekommen, welches Voldemort angesammelt hatte. Und zwar nur das Wissen, nicht seine Erlebnisse. Anoth war sich sicher, das Harry auf die Alpträume, die die verursachen würden verzichten könnte.

 

Der Horcrux selbst wurde von Harry in ein einfaches Stück Holz transferiert. Dieses Stück Holz hielt Anoth derzeit in der Hand während er an einen Schreibtisch saß, den ihn die Goblins zur Verfügung gestellt hatten.

 

Er brauchte die Seelenfrequenz von den Fragment, denn es war sehr klein. Zu klein, als das es der einzige Horcrux sein könnte. Mithilfe der Seelenfrequenz würden sich die restlichen Fragmente, inklusive Voldemort selbst, ziemlich leicht Ausfindig machen lassen.

 

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten aber dann hatte er die gesuchte Frequenz woraufhin er sofort einen Scanimpuls losließ. Wenn sein Detektor funktionierte sollte er das Seelenfragment, welches er in der Hand hielt anzeigen. Das Ergebnis aber ließ ihn überrascht seine Augen öffnen. Er hatte nicht ein Ergebnis bekommen sondern zwei. Und nach diesen ersten Scan zu urteilen saß er beinahe direkt über diesen zweiten Horcrux.

 

"Das habe ich nicht erwartet." sagte Anoth zu sich selbst.

 

$Wir auch nicht.$ Kam es aus seiner Schattenebene.

 

$Vielleicht solltest du die Goblins davon erzählen.$ sagte eine andere Stimme. In diene Fall kam sie von Lereya, eine der beiden Kyuubi Bijuu. $Ich habe mir nämlich die Zeit genommen und die Geschäftsbedingungen der Goblins durchzugehen. Die Lagerung von Schwarzmagie Gegenständen in den Vaults ist strikt untersagt.$

 

$Und ein Horcrux ist schwarze Magie.$ Das war von Laraya. Lereyas Schwester.

 

$Dann machen wir das Doch.$ stimmte Anoth zu.

 

Jetzt wurde klar warum die Schattenbiester diesen Namen trugen. Anoth schickte mehrere von ihnen heraus. Diese verschmolzen augenblicklich mit den Schatten und verschwanden in die Tiefen der Bank. Sie würden die Vaults selbst nicht betreten aber sie konnten die Vault suchen aus der sie die Seelenfrequenz des Horcruxes spüren konnten.

 

Einige Minuten später war Anoth in Ragnoks Büro.

 

Anoth ließ Ragnok gar nicht erst anfangen zu reden sondern kam direkt zum Punkt.

 

"Ich habe Grund zur Annahme, das sich in der Bank, genauer in einen der Vaults unter uns, ein weiterer Horcrux befindet."

 

Ragnoks Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Dann nahm sein Gesicht einen Ausdruck von blanker Wut an.

 

"Wo ist er?"

 

"Meine Schatten haben die Vault ausfindig gemacht, wo der Horcrux sich befinden muss. Vault 289."

 

"Vault 289? Das ist die Vault der Lestrange Familie." sagte Ragnok nachdenklich. "Die Lestrange Familie sind bekannte Todesser." fügte er nachdenklich hinzu. Direkt darauf wendete er sich einen der Wachen zu und geb in schneller Folge Befehle aus um den Horcrux aus der Vault zu holen. Und die anderen Todesser Vaults zu untersuchen, ob sich dort noch andere verbotene Gegenstände befinden.

 

"Was geschieht, wenn ihr den Horcrux gefunden habt?"

 

"Wenn es sich bestätigt, das der Horcrux tatsächlich in der Vault befindet. dann verlieren die Inhaber die komplette Vault und auch alle anderen Vaults auf ihren Namen. Inklusive dessen Inhalt. Von diesen Inhalt gehen in diesen Fall, da uns jemand auf die Anwesenheit eines Horcrux aufmerksam gemacht hat 50% an die Bank wegen des Verstoßes gegen die Geschäftsbedingungen und Goblingesetzen und die anderen 50% an den Tippgeber."

 

"Ich brauch das Geld nicht." sagte Anoth und dachte kurz nach. "Schick das ganze Geld und die anderen Gegenstände aus der Vault an eine neue Vault wo wir uns die Sachen in Ruhe ansehen können. Dann können wir entscheiden wie wir damit weiter verfahren."

 

"So gut wie erledigt."

 

Genau in diesen Moment kam einer der Goblinwachen zurück und bestätigte direkt darauf, das sich ein Horcrux in besagter Vault befand und dieser nun von den Fluchbrechern entsorgt wird.

 

"Gut." sagte Anoth. "Alles weitere können wir dann morgen besprechen."

 

Ragnok nickte nur, als Anoth das Büro verließ um ein wenig zu dösen.

 

.

 

**Am nächsten Morgen.**

 

.

 

Anoth war die Erbschaftstests der anderen in Ruhe durchgegangen. Nichts wirklich viel überraschendes. Sie waren alle zu Seraphim geworden, als das Ministerium versucht hatte sie zu töten und die Lebensrune, die Anoth ihnen verpasst hatte, das verhindert hatte in dem sie an Anoths eigener Lebenskraft zog. Diese war zum Teil mit ihren Körper nun verschmolzen. Damit bestand Anoths Schülergruppe nun aus einen jungen Drago-Seraphim (Harry Potter) und fünf nur wenig schwächeren Seraphim (Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Nymphadora Tonks und Daphne Greengrass)

 

Anoths Augenmerk richtete sich nun auf die Abbuchungsliste. Der Erbschaftstest hatte explizit darauf hingewiesen.

 

#################################################################################

 

** Abbuchungen ab 1.11.1981 (Monatlich): **

 

1.500 Galleonen, umgewandelt in Britische Pfund (7.500£), an die Dursley Familie (seit 1.11.1981)

 

2.500 Galleonen an die Weasley Haupt Vault (seit 1.9.1991)

 

1.500 Galleonen an die Vault von Ronald Billius Weasley (seit 1.9.1991)

 

1.500 Galleonen an die Vault von Ginevra Molly Weasley (seit 1.9.1992)

 

7.000 Galleonen an die Vault vom Orden des Phönixes (seit 1.11.1981)

 

8.500 Galleonen an die Vault des Ministeriums (seit 1.11.1981)

 

10.000 Galleonen an die Vault von Hogwarts (seit 1.11.1981)

 

10.000 Galleonen an die Vault von Fawkes (seit 1.11.1981)

 

15.000 Galleonen an die Persönliche Vault von Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore (seit 1.11.1981)

 

7.500 Galleonen an die Persönliche Vault von Cornelius O. Fudge (seit 1.11.1981)

 

8.000 Galleonen an die Malfoy Vault (seit 1.9.1991)

 

20.000 Galleonen an die Vault von Severus Snape (seit 1.11.1981) **

 

35.000 Galleonen zum Büro des Ministers (seit 1.11.1990)

 

15.000 Galleonen zum Büro der Senior Untersekretärin (seit 1.11.1990)

 

10.000 Galleonen zur Persönlichen Vault von Dolores Umbridge (seit 1.11.1990)

 

120.000 Galleonen nach Askaban Gefängnis (seit 1.11.1981)*

 

Monatliche Abbuchungen: **273.000 Galleonen**

 

Notiz: Es wurden auch Überweisungen an Hermione Granger durchgeführt, allerdings wurden sämtliche Beträge noch am selben Tag zurückgebucht in die Potter Familien Vault.

 

.

 

** Summen: **

 

195.000 Galleonen, umgewandelt in Britische Pfund, an die Dursley Familie (seit 1.11.1981)

(975.000 Britische Pfund)

 

87.500 Galleonen an die Weasley Haupt Vault (seit 1.9.1991)

 

52.500 Galleonen an die Vault von Ronald Billius Weasley (seit 1.9.1991)

 

34.500 Galleonen an die Vault von Ginevra Molly Weasley (seit 1.9.1992)

 

910.000 Galleonen an die Vault vom Orden des Phönixes (seit 1.11.1981)

 

1.105.000 Galleonen an die Vault des Ministeriums (seit 1.11.1981)

 

1.300.000 Galleonen an die Vault von Hogwarts (seit 1.11.1981)

 

1.300.000 Galleonen an die Vault von Fawkes (seit 1.11.1981)

 

1.950.000 Galleonen an die Persönliche Vault von Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore (seit 1.11.1981)

 

975.000 Galleonen an die Persönliche Vault von Cornelius Fudge (seit 1.11.1990)

 

1.040.000 Galleonen an die Malfoy Vault (seit 1.9.1991)

 

2.600.000 Galleonen an die Vault von Severus Snape (seit 1.11.1981)

 

2.030.000 Galleonen zum Büro des Ministers (seit 1.11.1990)

 

870.000 Galleonen zum Büro der Senior Untersekretärin (seit 1.11.1990)

 

580.000 Galleonen zur Persönlichen Vault von Dolores Umbridge (seit 1.11.1990)

 

15.600.000 nach Askaban Gefängnis (seit 1.11.1981)*

 

Gesamtabbuchungen bis stand: 16.8.1994: **30.629.500 Galleonen**

*** = Legitime Abbuchungen, da Anrecht auf Vault besteht**

 

.

 

**Erwähnenswerte geklaute Gegenstände:**

 

-Elder Stab (Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore) (Peverell Erbstück)

 

-Tarnumhang (Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore) (Peverell Erbstück) (zurückgegeben)

 

-Godric Gryffindors Schwert (Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore) (Gryffindor Erbstück)

 

-Potter Familien Denkarium (Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore)

 

-Potter Familien Grimoire  (Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore)

 

-Godric Gryffindors Schreibtisch  (Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore)

 

-Godric Gryffindors Bürostuhl (Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore)

 

[...]

 

#################################################################################

 

Das war interessant. Es wurden mehr als 30 Millionen Galleonen abgebucht. Davon war nur etwas mehr als die Hälfte legal. Auch Hermione hatte anscheinend Geld erhalten. Nur floss dieses sofort wieder zurück in die Potter Familienvault. Auf die Erklärung davon war er gespannt. Harry würde das mit Sicherheit sehen wollen.

 

Anoth warf auch einen Blick auf die anderen Listen. Diese wiesen keine Auffälligkeiten auf.

 

Das war schon irgendwie komisch. Alles was hier geschehen war bislang fand seinen Hauptfokus auf Harry. Der Name Dumbledore tauchte dabei überraschend oft auf. Nach den Erinnerungen von Moody zu Urteilen waren auch viele der anderen Namen Teil von Dumbledores kleiner Privatarmee.

 

Konnte es mit der Prophezeiung zu tun haben. Nach den Goblins wurde sie bereits erfüllt. Aber was ist wenn jemand sie nachwievor für aktiv hält?

 

Anoth schnaubte amüsiert.

 

Wie doof musste man sein um einer Prophezeiung wirklich glauben zu schenken?

 

Aber man weiß ja nie. Idioten gibt es nun mal überall.

 

Genau in diesen Moment kam ein Goblin rein in den Raum. Anoth drehte sich zu ihn um.

 

"Sie sind aufgewacht." war alles was der Goblin sagte.

 

"Gut." Anoth stand auf und fand sich nur kurze Zeit später bei seinen Schützlingen wieder.

 

"Wie fühlt ihr euch?" fragte Anoth, der in der Tür stand.

 

"Als wenn mich eine Herde Hippogreifen niedertrampelt hat." kam die Gequälte Antwort von Harry.

 

"Dito." stöhnte Tonks.

 

Die anderen machten ganz ähnliche Kommentare.

 

"Also geht es euch gut." meinte Anoth, was ihn einige böse Blicke einbrachte. Die brachten Anoth nur zum grinsen. "Die Runen und Zauber auf euch wurden entfernt. Inklusive des Horcruxes hinter Harrys Narbe. Von nun an seid ihr meine Schüler."

 

""""""Schüler?"""""" kam es im Chor.

 

"Ja. Daran ist wohl die Lebensrune schuld." gab Anoth zu. "Sie haben Harrys Drago-Seraphim Erbe aktiviert und euch in Seraphim verwandelt. Damit seid ihr nun meine Schüler."

 

"Wie? Verwandelt?"

 

"Das Runensiegel, das auf euch aufgebracht worden war stammte vom Ministerium. Als diese das Siegel aktivierten, hat die Lebensrune, die ich auf euch angebracht hatte, Lebensenergie von mir abgesaugt um der Wirkung des Ministeriumssiegels entgegen zu wirken. Das hat dafür gesorgt, das sich meine Lebensenergie mit der euren vermischt hat, welches bei euch zur Mutation geführt hat. Beziehungsweise in Harrys fall hat es sein Drago-Seraphim Erbe aktiviert."

 

"Mein Drago-Seraphim Erbe? Was meinst du damit?!" rief Harry komplett perplex. "Ich bin ein Mensch!" rief er und fügte dann unsicher hinzu "...oder etwa nicht?"

 

"Sagt dir der Name Alexa Rothshield etwas?"

 

Harry blinzelte ihn an. Der Name kam ihn tatsächlich bekannt vor. Nur konnte er ihn im Moment nicht einordnen. Dann fiel es ihn ein. Der Name stand auf seinen Erbschaftstest. Aber jetzt wo er genauer drüber nachdachte, so gab es damals auch eine Tante Alex. Mit ihren Haaren genauso Feuerrot, wie die seiner Mutter. Ja, er erinnerte sich an sie. Aber was hatte sie damit zu tun?

 

"Ja, ich erinnere mich an sie." bestätigte Harry. "Nur sehe ich den Punkt nicht."

 

"Sie war eine Drago-Seraphim. Wahrscheinlich eine der wenigen, die in dieser Galaxie zurückgeblieben waren oder mit den Lanteanern wieder mit zurückgekommen sind. Sie war auch diejenige, die dich Blutadoptiert hat. Leider wurde sie wohl schon kurz darauf ermordet, was dafür sorgte, das die Drago-Seraphim Eigenschaften bis vor kurzen noch inaktiv waren. Nun sind sie erwacht. Was auch bedeutet, dass du lernen musst mit ihnen umzugehen." Das letzte war vor allen an Harry gerichtet.

 

"Was würde denn passieren, wenn ich das nicht lerne?"

 

"Dann könntest du problemlos einen halben Kontinent auslöschen, solltest du die Kontrolle über deine Kräfte verlieren." sagte Anoth "Und falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, dein Aussehen hat sich auch ein wenig verändert."

 

"Wie? Was?" fragte Harry überrascht als Anoth vor ihm einen Spiegel erscheinen ließ. Tatsächlich hatte die Verwandlung bei ihn ein wenig was verändert. Er war ein wenig gewachsen und sah nun überhaupt nicht mehr unterernährt aus sondern wie ein gesunder 14 Jähriger.

 

Harry wollte gerade was fragen, da kam ein Funkspruch der Ravager, die sich nachwievor im Orbit befand, herein.

 

"Ravager an Anoth. Ravager an Anoth bitte kommen."

 

"Ich höre euch." antwortete Anoth. "Was ist los."

 

"Nun." Anoths Khajiit Konkubine am anderen Ende antwortete etwas zurückhaltend. "Das wird dir nicht gefallen."

 

"Spuck es aus."

 

"Wir haben ein Harvester Kolonieschiff mit den Langstreckensensoren geortet."

 

Ein paar Sekunden Stille.

 

"IHR HABT WAS?!" rief Anoth.

 

Die Harvester sollten ausgelöscht sein. Vor 2,4 Millionen Jahren führten die Seraphim einen schweren Krieg gegen die Harvester. Die Harvester waren einfach in das Seraphimianische Reich eingedrungen und hatten eine Stark bevölkerte Koloniewelt angegriffen. Jeder Versuch der Kommunikation wurde Ignoriert. Am Ende blieb den Seraphim keine andere Wahl als den Harvestern den Krieg zu Erklären. Vor allen nachdem sie die Computerdatenbank des feindlichen Schiffes geknackt hatten und herausfanden, das die Harvester wie Heuschrecken agierten. Sie gingen von Planet zu Planet. Vernichteten zuerst die einheimische Bevölkerung und schlachteten danach die Rohstoffe aus. Sie sahen sich selbst darüber hinaus als die Spitze der Evolution an und verhandelten nicht. Egal wem sie gegenüberstanden. Die Kampfhandlungen gingen über mehr als 200 Jahre. Mit weiteren gut 300 Jahren in denen sie immer wieder Nester der Harvester ausfindig machten und auslöschten. Am Ende galten die Harvester in denen von den Seraphim kontrollierten Galaxien als ausgelöscht.

 

Anscheinend hatte es wohl eine der sogenannten Ernteköniginnen geschafft zu entfliehen und hatte es geschafft ihre Rasse in einer anderen Galaxie neu wiederaufzubauen.

 

"Du hast dich nicht verhört. Wir haben ein Kolonieschiff der Harvester geortet."

 

"Verdammt." sagte Anoth und rieb sich dabei mit seinen Finger über seinen Nasenrücken. "Irgendeine Idee, wo es hinwill?"

 

"Negativ. Der Kurs des Schiffes ist erratisch. Wir können es immer nur für kurze Zeit Orten. Es hat keinen festen Kurs."

 

"Haltet es weiter im Auge. Wenn das Ding auch nur in die Richtung einer meiner Koloniewelten oder verbündeten Welten furzt will ich das wissen."

 

"Verstanden." kam es von der Ravager zurück. "Noch etwas. Unsere Scans haben in der Wüste von Nevada in einer Militärbasis namens Area 51 ein spähschiff der Harvester gefunden."

 

Das ließ Anoth aufhorchen. "Dann kommen sie wahrscheinlich hierher." vermutete Anoth. "Das erklärt auch den Kurs. Sie folgen vermutlich den Kurs ihres Aufklärers. Schon eine Schätzung wann sie in etwa hier sein könnten?"

 

"Ende Juni. Anfang Juli im nächsten Jahr. Nach den Kalender des Planten zu Urteilen um den wir gerade kreisen."

 

"Schick eine Nachricht nach Seraphimia. Code Warbug. Sie sollen zwei Weltenschiffe plus vier Kriegsflotten bereithalten zum sofortigen verlegen in diese Galaxie."

 

"Wird gemacht. Und da ist noch etwas. Unsere Sensoren haben ein ähm... ...Tel'tak? Ja ein Tel'tak in Ägypten aufgespürt. Wohl nur, weil es geringe Mengen an Energie abgegeben hat durch Energiefluktuationen. Nach weiteren Scans in der Umgebung des Schiffs haben wir weitere kleine Goa'uld Energiesignaturen gefunden."

 

"Interessant." sagte Anoth. "Schicke ein Team runter und las sie bergen. Und Scannt den Planeten nach weiterer Goa'uld Technologie ab."

 

"Verstanden. Ravager Ende."

 

"Was ist los?" fragte Hermione.

 

"Die Ravager hat ein Schiff geortet, welches auf den Weg hierher sein könnte. Ein Schiff von einen alten Feind. Es wird wohl erst irgendwann gegen Juli im nächsten Jahr ankommen. Genug Zeit um diesen Bastarden ein Warmes willkommen zu bereiten." sagte Anoth zu ihnen. "Ich stehe zu meinen verbündeten. Und die Erde steht unter den Schutz der Seraphim. Allein schon deshalb weil dort die Nachfahren der Alteraner leben. Wenn die hier angreifen, werden sie scheitern." beruhigte sie Anoth. "Aber ich glaube, wir sind hier jetzt ein wenig vom Thema abgekommen."

 

Anoth ging herüber zu einen der freien Betten und setzte sich drauf. "Wie ich vorhin schon gesagt habe seid ihr nun meine Schüler. Die Lehrzeit dauert im Regelfall gute 2.000 Jahre-" Anoth wurde durch die anderen unterbrochen.

 

"2.000 JAHRE?!"

 

"Ja. 2.000 Jahre."

 

"Aber wir leben doch gar nicht so lange." sagte Neville.

 

"Der älteste Zauberer der Geschichte wurde 202 Jahre alt." stimmte Hermione zu. "Die Flamels, durch den Trank des Lebens, nicht mitgerechnet."

 

"Das ist nicht richtig. Nun wo ihr Seraphim beziehungsweise Drago-Seraphim seid, gehört ihr zu den unsterblichen. Und wenn man die Ewigkeit hat sind 2.000 Jahre nur ein Wimpernschlag." Nachdem die anderen nichts weiter sagten fuhr Anoth damit fort zu erklären, was genau während dieser 2.000 Jahre geschehen würde.

 

Anfangen würde das Training mit Meditation. Keine gewöhnliche Meditation. Sie würden während der ganzen Zeit hindurch telepathisch in Verbindung bleiben. Auf dieser Ebene würden sie zuerst lernen mit ihren Energien umzugehen. Parallel dazu erlernen sie auch noch sehr viel. Allein dieser Teil nimmt die ersten 1.000 Jahre oder mehr im Anspruch. Danach folgt der Praktische Teil. Was den Rest der Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird.

 

Das ganze wird in einer anderen Dimension stadtfinden. Die erste wird eine Welt sein, bei den sich die Menschheit noch im tiefen Mittelalter befindet. Sie würden auf einer Insel gehen und diese mit einen Zauber verbergen. Dort würden sie in aller Ruhe meditieren. Danach geht die Reise weiter.

 

Aber vorher hatten sie noch einige andere Dinge zu klären.

 

Darunter die abbuchungsliste. Als Anoth Harry diese zeigte blieb Harry aber überraschend ruhig. Er hatte irgend sowas schon erwartet. (Oder es war Anoths Beruhigungsfeld, welches auf ihn einwirkte.) Was ihn überraschte waren zwei Punkte. Die Abbuchungen nach Askaban. Und Hermione.

 

Die Abbuchungen nach Askaban waren leicht zu erklären. Schließlich befand sich die Insel und auch das Gefängnis im Eigentum von der Potter Familie. Dennoch war die Insel eigentlich verpachtet. Daher hätte das Ministerium diese Kosten tragen müssen. Das war ein Job für die Goblins das Geld zurückzuholen. Plus der fehlenden Pachtzahlungen aus den Verträgen.

 

Hermione allerdings war schon merkwürdig. Weshalb er sie auch sofort danach fragte.

 

"Tut mir leid Harry aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Dumbledore zwang mich dazu für ihn zu spionieren und das Geld anzunehmen. Andernfalls würde er meiner Familie etwas antun. Ich hätte es dir schon vorher gesagt aber ohne Okklumentik hätte Dumbledore es jeder Zeit erfahren."

 

"Was hast du Dumbledore erzählt?"

 

Hier grinste Hermione. "Die Farbe deiner Hose, was deine Lieblingsfarbe ist, was du zu Mittag gegessen hast und all so komplett wertlose Informationen mehr. Nichts mit dem er wirklich was anfangen konnte."

 

"Und das Geld?"

 

"Nun, da Dumbledore nur Statements bekommen konnte von deiner Trust Vault habe ich das Geld auf die Potter Familien Vault umgeleitet. Ich habe nicht einen Knut behalten."

 

"Du hast Dumbles also gut an der Nase herumgeführt."

 

"Ganz genau." bestätigte Hermione. "Ich war zwar gezwungen ihm Informationen zu geben und auch das Geld anzunehmen. Nur dummerweise hatte er nicht spezifiziert _welche_ Informationen das sein sollten und was ich mit den Geld anfangen solle."

 

Sie diskutierten noch einige weitere Dinge kamen aber am Ende überein damit, dass sie die Bestrafungen für Dumbles und Konsorten festlegen werden würden wenn das Training abgeschlossen war. Im Moment wollten sie sich die Vaults ansehen. Genau dort befanden sie sich nun auch. Genauer gesagt befanden sie sich vor der Tür zur Alteranischen Vault. Die Potter Familien Vault, so wie die anderen würde er erst annehmen können, wenn er ganz offiziell den Titel des Lord Potter annehmen würde. Das würde Dumbledore allerdings mitkriegen. Also zögerten sie das erst einmal hinaus bis nach den Training.

 

"Wie öffne ich die?" fragte Harry den Goblin der sie heruntergebracht hatte zur Vault. Direkt neben der Vault war nur noch die Vault der Seraphim. Es gab keine weiteren tieferen Vaults. Sie befanden sich am tiefsten Punkt von ganz Gringotts. So tief unten wurde die Luft schon wieder warm durch Geothermale Hitze. Nur durch Kühlzauber blieb die Lufttemperatur auf akzeptablem Niveau.

 

"Lege einfach die Hand auf die Tafel direkt neben der Tür. Wenn dich die Tür erkennt, geht sie auf. Wenn nicht ..."

 

"Was soll das heißen "wenn nicht"?" fragte Harry etwas unsicher ob er die Antwort auf diese Frage hören wollte.

 

"Der letzte der es versucht hatte, im übrigen war das ein Malfoy der es vor 124 Jahren versucht hatte, wurde vaporisiert."

 

"Gut zu wissen." sagte Harry und ging herüber zu der Tafel, atmete einmal tief durch und legte seine Hand drauf. Die Tafel leuchtete auf, zuerst Blau und direkt darauf Grün. Die Tür daneben gab ein zischen von sich und fing an sich zu öffnen.

 

Der Raum hinter der Tür war komplett schwarz. Kaum hatte sich die Tür vollständig geöffnet gingen innerhalb des Raumes die Lichter an.

 

Die Vault selbst war klein und die Wände komplett weiß. das einzige, was im Raum auffiel war zum einen eine kleine Steuerkonsole an der Wand und eine runde Fläche im Boden.

 

"Mehr ist hier nicht?" fragte Harry enttäuscht.

 

"Nein, das was die Vault beschützt ist nicht hier. Aber das da am Boden ist ein Punkt zu Punkt Transporter." sagte Anoth. "Er wird uns dorthin bringen."

 

Kurze Zeit später standen sie alle auf der Transporterfläche. Alle mit Ausnahme des Goblins, der ganz eindeutig gesagt hatte, das er nicht folgen kann. Kaum hatte der Transporter sich aktiviert schossen mehrere ringe aus den Boden und direkt darauf verschwanden sie in einen Lichtblitz. Am Ziel angekommen schossen mehrere Ringe ebenfalls aus den Boden und direkt darauf fanden sie sich in einen weiteren dunklen Raum wieder. Sekunden später sprang die Beleuchtung an. Was sie dann durch die Fenster, wo sie im Moment genau vor standen,  sahen ließ Anoth sprachlos werden  und die anderen mussten ihre Kiefer irgendwo am Boden wieder suchen.

 

"Die _Stardale_." Anoth hauchte komplett ungläubig. "Sie haben sie also hierher gebracht."

 

"Stardale?"

 

"Die Alteraner nannten einst diese Galaxie ihr Zuhause, aber als die Seuche hier die Oberhand gewann sind sie in eine andere Galaxie geflohen. Jahrtausende später trafen sie auf die Wraith. Eine Spezies, die anderes organische Leben für nicht viel mehr sieht als deren Nahrungsquelle. In Folge dessen brach ein Krieg aus, den die Wraith für sich entschieden, nicht durch technologische Überlegenheit sondern durch schiere Anzahl. Während dieses Krieges bauten die Alteraner in einen versteckten Nebel an einen gewaltigen Stadtschiff mit einen Durchmesser von mehr als dreitausendfünfhundert Kilometern. Es sollte ihr letzter Rückzugsort sein. Ihre letzte Festung.

 

"Wir haben damals nur über die Existenz des Stadtschiffes erfahren, als wir alte verstreute Datenbanken ausgewertet haben. In denen fanden wir aber auch nicht viel mehr als wage Hinweise auf den Plan und das es sich im Bau befand. Keine Positionsangeben. nichts. Wir haben die ganze Galaxie nach den Schiff durchkämmt aber wir haben es nie gefunden. Jetzt weiß ich auch wieso."

 

Anoth näherte sich den Fenster und bestätigte das, was er schon vermutet hatte. Sie befanden sich im Hauptkommandoturm der _Stardale_.

 

"Wir befinden uns in einer Taschendimension deren Ankerpunkt am Planetaren Südpol liegt." sagte Anoth. "Deshalb konnten unsere Sensoren sie auch nicht entdecken."

 

Anoth wendete sich von den Fenstern ab und ging einmal quer durch den Raum und eine Treppe nach oben die zu den Computerkonsolen führte mit denen die Stadt befehligt wurde. Alle Konsolen wurden von Tüchern abgedeckt, welche Anoth einfach hinunterzog. Danach aktivierte er die Konsole und rief den aktuellen Statusbericht des Stadtschiffes auf.

 

Diese Stadt war anders Konstruiert als jedes andere Alteranische Stadtschiff. Dieses Stadtschiff war effektiv für das Weltall entworfen worden. Ganz im Gegensatz wie die Stadtschiffe der Atlantis oder Troja Klasse, die im Grunde genommen nichts anders als Kolonieschiffe waren, hatte dieses Schiff eine feste Außenhülle. Es hatte dennoch die bekannte Schneeflocken Form behalten. Sehr zu Anoths Amüsement blieben sie bei diesen Baumuster. Es war schwer gepanzert und strotzte vor Waffensystemen.

 

Auf den Schiff befanden sich auch noch mehr als 4 Millionen Stasekapseln. Leider war keine von ihnen je besetzt worden. Und da war noch etwas. Auf den Schiff befand sich ein Repositorium in dem alles wissen der Alteraner abgespeichert war. Nur gab es dabei ein kleines Problem. Eine kurze Überprüfung des Gerätes ergab, dass es so gut wie keine Energie mehr hatte. Sie waren gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Zwei Tage später und das Repositorium wäre ohne Energie gewesen.

 

Damit noch nicht genug. Die schirre Datenmenge in den Repositorium würde jeden hier anwesenden umhauen, denn das Repositorium würde alle Daten auf einmal übertragen, das war die Standardprogrammierung für fast alle Repositorien. Und selbst wenn nicht. Der Energiemangel des Repositoriums löste diese Standardprogrammierung aus.

 

Bei einen anderen Repositorium wäre das kein Problem gewesen. Er würde einfach eine andere Energiequelle installieren. Nur dieses eine bestimmte Repositorium war nur für den einmaligen Gebrauch bestimmt und würde sich danach selbst unbrauchbar machen. Alle Daten währen dann effektiv Verloren.

 

Nur Anoth war im Moment kompatibel genug um das Wissen aufzusaugen. Anoth blieb nur eine Option. Er würde das Wissen in sich selbst aufnehmen und während des Trainings würde er es dann Häppchenweise den anderen übergeben. Es war ihr Recht und sie brauchten dieses Wissen auch. Parallel würde Anoth erfahren, was die Alteraner in der Zeit gemacht hatten in denen die Seraphim sie für ausgestorben hielten. In den ersten eintausend Jahre des Trainings hatten sie dazu genug Zeit.

 

Das Stadtschiff würde indessen nirgendwo hingehen. Die Energiereserven des Schiffes waren weit zu niedrig. Nur um die Tertiären Generatoren zu starten brauchten sie mindestens drei ZPM. Besser waren sechs. Und die Quintären Antimaterie Reaktoren, die den Start auch hätten übernehmen können, waren alle komplett ohne Treibstoff. Im Moment lief das Schiff auf Notversorgung über einen kleinen Naquada basierten Generator. Und der reichte gerade einmal aus um den zentralen Kommando Bereich des Hauptturmes mit Energie zu versorgen.

 

Der Fakt blieb. Das Schiff flog, so wie es im Augenblick war, nirgendwo hin.

 

"Also folgende Situation." sagte Anoth und wendete sich an seine Schützlinge. "Das Schiff ist tatsächlich die _Stardale_. Der Computer hat das gerade bestätigt. Die schlechte Nachricht, das Schiff hat nur noch genug Energie um die Kommandoebene zu versorgen. Es fliegt also im Moment nirgendwo hin.

 

"Außerdem habe ich ein Repositorium ausfindig gemacht, das-" Anoth wurde von Harry unterbrochen.

 

"Was ist ein Repositorium?"

 

"Nun, man kann es wohl am besten als eine Wissensdatenbank bzw. als gewaltige Bibliothek beschreiben. Wobei das Repositorium die Fähigkeit hat alles Wissen welches in ihm abgespeichert wurde direkt jemand anderen ins Gehirn zu schreiben. Dieses Repositorium enthält das gesammelte wissen der Alteraner."

 

"Wunderbar." meinte Harry freudig. "Wo ist es."

 

"Da gibt es leider ein kleines Problem. In euren  derzeitigen Zustand könnt ihr das Wissen gar nicht aufnehmen. Keiner von euch kann das. Euer Gehirn würde bei der Datenflut versagen. Es gibt allerdings einen Weg drum herum. Ich kann das Wissen erst einmal in mich selbst überspielen und es dann einfach Stück für Stück euch übergeben, wie euer Hirn leistungsstärker wird. Das ist im Übrigen ein Teil der Transformation in einen Drago-Seraphim beziehungsweise Seraphim."

 

Nach kurzer Unterhaltung stimmten die andren den Plan zu. Denn es war ihnen klar in den 1.000 Jahren der Meditation würde das Wissen der Alteraner nur einen kleinen Teil ausmachen von dem was sie alles lernen würden. Denn einen ganzen Teil des gesammelten Wissens der Seraphim kam da noch oben drauf.

 

Anoth wendete sich nun den an der Wand neben den Kontrollstuhl angebrachten Repositorium zu. Dieses reagierte sobald der in Reichweite war und umschlang einen Kopf nur um ihn ein paar Sekunden Später wieder freizugeben. Anoth sank vor den nun inaktiven Repositorium auf die Knie. Das waren Kopfschmerzen, die er im Moment hatte, die er nicht einmal seinen ärgsten Feind wünschte.

 

Nach ein paar Minuten ließen die Kopfschmerzen nach und Anoth stand wieder auf seinen Füßen. "Das war brutal." stöhnte er sich an einer der Konsolen abstützend mit einer Hand an seinen Kopf. "Das sind noch mehr Informationen als ich erwartet hatte."

 

"War das wirklich so schlimm?" fragte Neville.

 

"Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du mehrere Millionen Jahre an Geschichte und Technik mit einen einzigen Schlag übertragen bekommst?" fragte Anoth, was dafür sorgte das alle eine Grimasse zogen. Diese Kopfschmerzen wollten sie wirklich nicht haben. "Aber freut euch nicht zu früh. Ihr bekommt das Wissen auch noch übertragen." Anoths grinsen war geradezu böse. Und die anderen wurden bleich.

 

Das ließ sie schlucken. Selbst Hermione musste schlucken. Sie freute sich zwar über das Wissen, welches sie bekommen wird. Allerdings nicht auf die Kopfschmerzen, die mit Sicherheit folgen werden.

 

"Die Alteraner müssen das Schiff auf Informationssammlung gestellt haben. Die Datenbank enthält auch Informationen über den zweiten Weltkrieg, den ersten Weltkrieg und noch so viel mehr." sagte Anoth, der gedanklich immer noch die Daten überflog. "Grindelwald, Dumbledore die komplette Geschichte der Zauberwelt. Und auch etwas, was als das übernatürliche bezeichnet wird. Einen gewaltigen drei Fronten Krieg zwischen Engeln, gefallenen Engeln und Teufeln. Sowie einen Bürgerkrieg unter den Teufeln. Sie müssen alles was sie herausgefunden haben in dieses Repositorium gestopft haben." Er fragte sich, was er wohl noch alles darin finden würde.

 

Anoth wollte noch weiter reden, wurde aber durch das Erscheinen eines Beschwörungskreises im Raum gestoppt. Rotes Licht erhellte den Raum, als irgendjemand aus den Beschwörungskreis kam.

 

'Alle hinter mir.' kam Anoths telepathischer Befehl. Harry und die anderen sahen zu, das sie genau das taten.  Anoths Blick wendete sich der Konsole zu an der er vorhin noch gelehnt hatte. An ihr war ein versteckter Beschwörungskreis angebracht worden. Anscheinend aber schon vor Jahrhunderten. Sieht so aus als ob jemand anders schon mal hier war. Mit der Technologie nichts anfangen konnte und wieder verschwand. Kein Wunder. Alteranische Technologie war DNA Codiert. Man brauchte ein gewisses Genom, damit sie überhaupt auf einen reagierte.

 

Eine kurze Abfrage der Computerbank über die Aufzeichnungen der internen Sensoren des Schiffes bestätigte das. Jemand war hier, in den vielen Tausend Jahren, die das Schiff hier ruhte. Das war aber schon fast 1.400 Jahre her. Und die Person kam nur bis zu diesen Raum und nicht weiter. Damit wandte sich Anoths Blick wieder der eben erschienen Person zu.

 

Es war eine Brille tragende Frau und sie schien auch noch sehr jung zu sein. Anoth beobachtete, wie die junge Frau mit Augen so groß wie Teller sich komplett fasziniert umschaute. Anoth hatte nicht das Gefühl, das sie überhaupt wusste, dass dieses Siegel hier existierte.

 

Anoth beobachte wie die Person sich einen Fenster näherte und herunterschaute in den tiefer liegenden Stargate Raum, welcher 10 Stargates beherbergte. Auch waren an den Wänden Geschütze zu sehen, die Zweifelsohne dazu dienten den Gateraum abzusichern. Ihr Blick wanderte zum großen Fenster welches den Blick nach draußen gewehrte. Dadurch, dass sie sich in einer Taschendimension befanden waren die Wände ein farbenfrohes Farbenmeer. So war sie in der Lage die komplette Stadt zu sehen.

 

"Wo bin ich?" murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

 

"Die bessere Frage wäre wohl: Wer bist du und was suchst du hier?"

 

Die Frau wirbelte herum und fror augenblicklich ein. Sie hatte diese Waffen zwar noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber sie erkannte eine Schusswaffe wenn sie eine sah. Und auf ihr zielten gerade über ein Dutzend von denen. In folgedessen nahm sie ihre Hände hoch. Anoth hatte nämlich gut ein Dutzend seiner Schattenwesen rausgeholt. Die kamen heraus in voller Kampfmontur und richteten ihre Waffen auf die unbekannte Frau. Würde sie sich als feindlich herausstellen würden sie sie innerhalb von Sekunden zu Staub verwandeln.

 

"Mein Name ist Katerea Leviatan. Ich bin nicht hier um zu kämpfen."

 

"Weshalb bist du dann hier?"

 

"Ich bin auf Geheiß von Ophis hier-"

 

"Ophis?!" reif Anoth. "Was hat meine kleine Göre denn jetzt schon wieder angerichtet?"

 

"D-d-d-deine Göre?" fragte Katerea komplett überrascht.

 

"Ja. Meine Göre. Ophis ist meine Tochter. Die jüngste noch dazu." bestätigte Anoth. "Also , was hat sie angestellt?"

 

"Ähm..."

 

"Kannst du sie herholen?"

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Kannst du sie nun herholen?" fragte Anoth erneut.

 

"... Ja." sagte Katerea schließlich. Sie aktivierte einen runensiegel und kurz darauf stand ein Loli Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren neben Katerea.

 

"Warum hast AUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAU!" Ophis wollte Katerea fragen warum sie hier her gerufen worden war, nur um zu stoppen, als Anoth ihr am Ohr packte und begann daran zu ziehen. Ihre sonst komplett emotionslose Stimme schwang ganz schnell zu einen kläglichen winseln um. Kaum hatte Katerea das gesehen war sie hinter einer der Konsolen in Deckung gesprungen und lugte nun über sie Konsole hinweg auf das Schauspiel was da stattfand Der letzte, der das gemacht hat, hatte den Raum rot gefärbt.

 

"So, junge Dame." knurrte Anoth Ophis ins Ohr. "Was hat du dieses Mal wieder für einen Blödsinn gemacht? Und warum kann ich deine Energiesignatur in Katerea spüren?"

 

"..."

 

"...Nun?"

 

"Vater..." Sagte Ophis zögernd, als Anoth ihr Ohr endlich losließ und sie begann dieses zu reiben. Ophis war nicht in der Lage ihren Vater in die Augen zu sehen, wissend, dass er sie im Moment gerade mit voll aktivierten Planetenaugen anschaute.

 

"Ich warte." knurrte Anoth.

 

"...............Äh.............."

 

"Ophis!?"

 

"Ich äh............"

 

"Spuck es aus!"

 

"Äh........"

 

"Wenn du jetzt nicht in 10 Sekunden anfängst zu reden steck ich dich in ein Schweinchen-rosa Farbendes Kleid und verpass dir eine schöne pinke Schleife auf deinen Kopf."

 

Als Ophis das hörte wurde sie kreidebleich. Sie hasste rosa und pink.

 

"Meine dämliche Schwester!" platzte es aus Ophis heraus. "Sie hat mein zuhause eingenommen, nur um ihre bescheuerten Stunts zu fliegen!"

 

Anoth knallte sich eine Hand ins Gesicht. "Warum müsst ihr beiden euch eigentlich immer Streiten? Das habt ihr damals schon immer gemacht. Ich dachte ihr währt in den letzten, -Was sind das jetzt, 10.000 Jahre?- ein wenig erwachsener geworden."

 

Ophis fand den Fussboden auf einmal äußerst interessant. "Daher habe ich die Khaos-Brigade gegründet. um sie herauszuwerfen aus meinen Zuhause."

 

"Und wie lange ist das nun her?"

 

"Mehrere Jahrhunderte."

 

"Und was haben die für dich getan?"

 

"Nichts."

 

"Nichts?" Anoth glaubte nicht, was er da hörte.

 

"Sie sind nicht stark genug."

 

"Und?" Anoth wusste das da noch was nachkam.

 

"Ich gebe ihnen von meiner Macht, mit der sie verfahren können wie es ihnen gefällt."

 

Jetzt war es nicht mehr nur eine Hand, sondern beide. Anoth glaubte jetzt wirklich gerade im falschen Film zu sein. Wie Naiv war sie? Merkte sie nicht, dass sie ihre Naivität schamlos ausnutzten? Dass sie nur zu ihr gekommen waren, nicht um ihre Schwester zu vertreiben, sondern nur um ihre eigenen Ziele voran zu treiben. Ophis sah, das ihr Vater kurz davor stand zu explodieren. Und wollte gerade einen Schritt zurückmachen. Dazu kam sie nicht mehr, als sie sich plötzlich fliegend vorfand.

 

" **HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE!?!?!?!?!?** " Anoth atmete mehrfach tief durch, nachdem er gesehen hatte, das die Wucht seiner Stimme Ophis einfach durch den Raum geschleudert hatte. "Wie dumm bist du eigentlich?" knurrte Anoth nun heraus, als er langsam zu Ophis herüberging, die an der Wand saß und sich nicht traute zu bewegen. Sie hatte ihren Vater noch nie so wütend erlebt. Auf seinen Rücken waren nun zwölf Flügel zu sehen und auch neun Drachenschwänze schwangen hinter ihm. Seine Aura, die er aussendete war stark genug, das Katerea in Ohnmacht fiel. Harry und die anderen wurden herunter gezwungen auf die Knie blieben aber bei Bewusstsein. Sie starrten nun aber mit weitaufgerissen Augen auf Anoth. Nur Anoths Schattenbiester störte die Aura nicht.

 

"Was für eine Kraft." flüsterte Harry bewundernd.

 

Anoths Powerlevel war gewaltig. 12 Flügel und neun schwänze. Jeder dieser Schwänze stand für einen Multiplikator an Macht. Wenn man also ausrechnen würd, welches Powerlevel er in Flügeln offen zeigte, würde die Rechnung 12x12x12x12x12x12x12x12x12Aussehen. Das Ergebnis: 5.159.780.352. Der Fakt, dass die Flügel Astral waren sowie zu einer Hälfte gefiedert und zur weiten Drache erhöhte die Zahl noch einmal. Und das war dennoch nur eine Zirka Zahl. Es war also verständlich wieso Ophis gerade Angst hatte. Seine Aura war mächtig genug um die Gegend um ihn herum zu Vaporisieren. Zum Glück für die anderen und auch seine Umgebung begrenzte Anoth das Powerlevel welches er anwendete.

 

"Folgendes wird nun ablaufen. Du rufst diejenigen in der Khaos Brigade hierher, die du am meisten vertraust und dann will ich von dir und von denen wissen, was genau dort abläuft. Die Antworten die sie mir geben werden bestimmen, wie deine Strafe ausfällt. Danach werden wir beiden mit deiner Schwester reden." Ophis wollte ihren Mund aufmachen um zu wiedersprechen aber ein Blick von Anoth reichte um sie davon abzuhalten und stadtdessen vier Personen her zu holen.

 

Eine von ihnen machte den Mund auf aber Anoth kam ihnen zuvor.

 

"HINSETZEN UND KLAPPE HALTEN! IHR REDET NUR, WENN IHR GEFRAGT WERDET!"

 

Die vier machten keinen mucks des Wiederstandes und setzten dich augenblicklich genau dorthin, wo sie erschienen waren.

 

"Zuerst einmal will ich wissen wer ihr seid."

 

"Kuroka."

 

"Bikou"

 

"Le Fay Pendragon."

 

"Arthur Pendragon."

 

"So, was haben wir hier. Eine Nekomata... nein eine Nekoshou. Einen Affen Youkai. Und die Pendragon Geschwister." sagte Anoth, als er alle vier der Reihe nach anschaute.

 

"Ähm... Wenn ich fragen darf Nya?" sagte Kuroka. Anoth zeigte ihr mit einer Geste, dass sie fortfahren soll. "Woher wissen sie, das sich eine Nekoshou bin Nya?"

 

"Nekoshou sind selten. Nur etwa eine von eintausend Nekomata ist eine Nekoshou. Von außen sehen beide identisch aus. Ihre Aura allerdings ist es, die sie verrät. Die Nekoshou besitzen eine besondere Fähigkeit. Sie können schon  von Geburt ab an Senjutsu verwenden. In Fakt bist du gerade dabei Senjutsu einzusetzen. Wenn auch nur in geradezu Mikroskopischen mengen. Und im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Rassen, kann ihnen das Senjutsu auch nicht zu Kopf steigen. Sie werden niemals dadurch durchdrehen, das sie zu viel Senjutsu benutzt haben. In Fakt, wenn sie untrainiert sind und zu viel einsetzen werden sie müde und träge. Nur die trainierten können in den Overload Modus gehen und so richtig Power anwenden. Du hast dieses Training nicht. Deine Aura sagt das eindeutig."

 

Kuroka starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er hatte ihr gerade Fakten um die Ohren gehauen, die zum Teil nicht einmal sie wusste. Anoths Augen entfernten sich von Kuroka und gingen herüber zu Arthur. Genauer gesagt auf sein Schwert, welches er bei sich trug. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte war das Schwert von ihn verschwunden und in Anoths Hand.

 

_Ich habe nicht einmal gesehen, wie er sich bewegt hat._ Ging allen kollektiv durch den Kopf. In einen Moment blickte Anoth ihn noch an im nächsten hatte er das Schwert in der Hand. Arthur griff an die stell, wo er vorhin noch das Schwert getragen hatte und richtig genug, es war verschwunden.

 

Anoth strich mit seinen Finger über die Flache Seite der Klinge, bis er stehenblieb als ein Teil der Klinge anfing in einen blauen Licht zu leuchten. Das war das Bruchstück vom originalen Schwert, aus dem dieses hier geschaffen worden war.

 

"Was ist mit dem Schwert passiert?" fragte Anoth und schaute sich nun im Raum um. das Schwert, bei dem ein Teil der Klinge nachwievor leuchtete, immer noch in seiner Hand. Katerea befand sich in den Armen von einen seiner Schatten und starrte ihn mit mehr als ängstlichen Augen an. Sein Blick schwang herüber nach Ophis, die nur mit ihren Kopf schüttelte und ihn so klar machte, das sie es nicht wusste. Sein Blick fiel zurück auf Arthur, der nun angefangen hatte zu Schwitzen.

 

"Ich warte."

 

Überraschend war es nicht Arthur, der die Frage beantwortete sondern Bikou.

 

"Das Schwert wurde im großen Krieg zerstört."

 

"Welchen Krieg?"

 

"Den großen."

 

"Willst du mich verarschen?" Anoth wurde langsam sauer.

 

"Den zwischen den gefallenen Engeln, Engeln und Teufeln vor nun knapp 700 Jahren."

 

"Und warum hast du das nicht gleich so gesagt?"

 

Bikou grinste nur.

 

*BAM*

 

Und lag nun mit einer Beule am Kopf stöhnend am Boden. Der Dank dafür ging an Kuroka.

 

"Also wurde das Schwert in euren kleinen Konflikt zerlegt. Sagt mir. wer hat es geführt?"

 

"Na Gott selbst." Anoths Miene verdunkelte sich.

 

"Willst du mich wütend machen?" knurrte Anoth. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust ihnen alles aus der Nase zu ziehen. "Es gibt hunderte von denen, die den Rang von einen Gott tragen. Welchen?"

 

"Den Gott der Bibel." Kam Le Fays eingeschüchterte Antwort.

 

"Jahve also, hm?" murmelte Anoth mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.

 

"Warum interessiert dich dieses Schwert überhaupt?" fragte Arthur. Anoth grinste und nutzte nun das Schwert als Stütze.

 

"Was wisst ihr über die Geschichte dieses Schwertes?"

 

"Es heißt Excalibur. Was wir davon wissen? Nur das was in der Arthur Sage von ihm erzählt wird." war Kurokas Antwort. "Plus das es ein mächtiges Heiliges Schwert ist. Wenn nicht gar das mächtigste."

 

"Es gibt sieben Bruchstücke von den Schwert. Excalibur-Ruler ist das Bruchstück welches du gerade in der Hand hältst. Die anderen währen Excalibur-Mimic, Excalibur-Nightmare, Excalibur-Destruction, Excalibur-Rapidly, Excalibur-Transparency und Excalibur-Blessing. Die meisten von ihnen sind in Besitz der Kirche." sagte Le Fay.

 

"Mit anderen Worten also so gut wie nichts."

 

"Nun," fügte Arthur hinzu, "es wird behauptet, das der Gott der Bibel es selbst geschmiedet hat."

 

Anoth schnaubte nur. "Das originale Excalibur ist alt. Sehr alt. Weit älter als die Bibel. Es entstand zu einer Zeit in der es den Urmenschen noch gar nicht gab. In der die Vorfahrend er Menschen sich noch von Baum zu Baum schwangen und sich in Zoos befanden. Ich habe es damals geschmiedet. Vor nunmehr fast 18 Millionen Jahren. Als Geschenk an den damaligen Lord Commander der Alteraner zum 300. Geburtstag. Argandius Padrakius. Euer Vorfahre." Anoths Blick ruhte auf Arthur und Le Fay als er das sagte. Was dafür sorgte das bei beiden die Kinnlade nun offen stand. "Argandius Padrakius war der Lord Commander des Alteranischen Volkes, damit war sein Rang etwa vergleichbar mit dem eines Königs."

 

"Darf ich mal fragen." sagte Bikou, der immer noch mit einer Beule auf den Kopf auf den Boden saß. "Wer waren die Alteraner?" Ophis interessierte das auch. Sie hatte sich nun von ihrer Wand wegbewegt und sich auf eine nahegelegene Stufe gesetzt. Nah genug dran um Mitzuhören. Katerea hatte sich neben ihr gesetzt. Auch Harry und Gefährten hatten sich näher an den Ort des Geschehens geschlichen. Auch sie waren neugierig.

 

"Die Alteraner beherrschten diese Galaxie bis vor knapp zehn Million Jahren. Sie waren technologisch sehr viel weiterentwickelt als die Menschen heutzutage. In Fakt wir befinden uns derzeit in einen von ihren Stadtschiffen. Den größten von allen welche die Alteraner je gebaut haben." Damit deutete er aus den Fenster. "Nur zu."

 

Le Fay, Arthur, Kuroka, Bikou, Kuroka und Ophis gingen herüber zum Fenster und schauten hinaus. Sie konnten ihren Augen nicht glauben, was sie da sahen.

 

"Dies ist die _Stardale_. Das größte und auch das letzte je gebaute Stadtschiff der Alteraner. Und das technisch Fortschrittlichste von allen." sagte Anoth, der nun mit ihnen am Fenster stand und sein Blick über das Stadtschiff schweifen ließ. "Ich bin der Hochimperator der Seraphimianischen Intergalaktischen und schon sehr bald Interdimensionalen Allianz. Wir waren für lange Zeit die Verbündeten der Alteraner."

 

"Was geschah?" fragte Kuroka.

 

"Eine Seuche brach aus unter den Alteranischen Volk. Die ersten Untersuchungen zeigten, dass es keine natürliche Seuche war sondern eine Biowaffe von damals noch unbekannter Herkunft. Die Alteraner und auch wir versuchten sie einzudämmen, schaften es aber nicht. Am Ende riegelten die Alteraner ihre eigene Galaxie ab um zu verhindern, das sich die Seuche auch auf ihre Verbündeten ausbreitete. Die Seuche war merkwürdig. Keiner von uns Seraphim oder der anderen Spezies war betroffen. Nur die Alteraner. Wir Untersuchten die Seuche weiter und fanden schließlich auch ein Gegenmittel. Ich selbst reiste mit einen meiner Schiffe zum Übergabepunkt, der verabredet worden war für solch einen Fall. Wir warteten fast 10 Tage lang. Vergebens. Also entschlossen wir uns Sonden auszuschicken.

 

"Als eine von ihnen Terra (Erde) erreichten meldete sie, das der Planet verlassen war. Das gleiche mit den zweiten Regierungsplaneten. Terra und Dakara waren verlassen. Riesige Städte mit mehreren zum Teil vielen Kilometer hohen Wolkenkratzern waren verschwunden. So als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Wir waren zu spät. Ich schickte weitere Schiffe hinein in die Galaxie um sie zu durchkämmen. Sie fanden nichts. Wir mussten davon ausgehen, dass die Alteraner ausgelöscht worden waren. Einer unsere längsten Verbündeten war tot."

 

"Wie lange wart ihr Verbündete?" fragte Katerea.

 

"Für über 53 Millionen Jahre." antwortete Anoth. "Eine lange Zeit." Anoths Blick schweifte zu einen der angedockten Schiffe an der Stadt. Eine Aurora Klasse, wie sie die Alteraner gerne verwendeten. In über 20 Millionen Jahren seit dem der erste Prototyp fertiggestellt wurde hatte sich das äußere Design kaum verändert. Sie wurde größer von Anfangs gerade mal 1,3 km auf heutige 3,5 km Länge. Das Grunddesign blieb gleich.

 

"Das Erklärt nicht, wie dieser Padrakius unser Vorfahre sein kann." meinte Arthur.

 

"Was wir damals nicht wussten," Fuhr Anoth fort, Arthurs Frage anscheinend ignorierend, "War das einige der Alteraner geflohen waren. Sie suchten ihr Glück in einer anderen Galaxie. aber auch dort war ihnen das Glück nicht holt. Nach anfänglichen Erfolgen trafen sie schließlich auf eine Spezies, die sie selbst unwissentlich erschaffen hatten. Die Wraith. Eine Spezies die in der Lage ist einen wortwörtlich das Leben auszusaugen. Ein in einen Moment noch ein 20 jähriger strammer Bursche. Im nächsten sah der selbe so aus wie ein mehrere hundert Jahre alter Greis."

 

Anoth streckte seinen Arm aus und zeigte ihnen das Hologramm einer Wraith Drohne sowie eines Wraith Hive Schiffes. Zum Vergleich ließ er neben den Schiff die Insel Manhattan erschienen. Ein Hiveschiff der Wraith ist enorm. Über 11km lang und acht Kilometer breit. Etwa halb so lang wie die Insel Manhattan. Und doppelt so breit.

 

"Es kam zum Krieg. Am Ende siegten die Wraith. Nicht durch technologischer Überlegenheit sondern schiere Anzahl. Die Wraith vermehren sich wie ein Insektenstaat. Eine Königin kann zehntausende nachkommen innerhalb kürzester Zeit bekommen. Dies trieben die Wraith auf die Spitze in dem sie riesige Klonanlagen bauten und nutzten. Und das machten sie nicht nur mit ihren Fußsoldaten sondern auch mit ihren organischen Schiffen. In jeden Kampf verloren die Wraith dutzende Schiffe. Aber das machte nicht viel, sie konnten die Schiffe schneller produzieren, als sie sie verloren. Und mit den erbeuteten Energiekernen der zerstörten Alteranischen Schiffe konnten sie noch größere und Feuerstärkere Schiffe sowie weitere Klonanlagen errichten.

 

"Die Alteraner im Gegenzug konnten die verlorenen Schiffe und Personal lange nicht so schnell ersetzen und wurden immer weiter zurückgedrängt. Bis sie nur noch auf einen alten Stadtschiff saßen. Atlantis. Der letzte Zufluchtsort der Alteraner in der Pegasus Galaxie. Von dort aus schaffte es einer der Überlebenden eine Sonde auszuschicken in unsere Richtung. Sie hatten die alten Daten unserer Allianz im Computer gefunden und hatten sich entschlossen es einfach zu versuchen. Sie hatten nichts mehr zu verlieren. Nur wurde die Sonde bei der Flucht von Atlantis beschädigt und als sie schließlich bei uns ankam und wir es schafften die Daten zu entschlüsseln sowie eine Flotte in Richtung der Pegasus Galaxie zu schicken war es schon zu spät.

 

"Als wir Lantea erreichten, das war der Planet auf dem Atlantis gelandet worden war, war der Planet nicht viel mehr als ein radioaktiver Staubball. Wütend darüber, dass wir unsere Verbündeten nun schon zum zweiten Mal verloren hatten richteten wir unser Augenmerk auf die Wraith. Unsere Schiffe im Gengensatz zu denen der Alteraner waren nicht nur größer sondern auch deutlich besser bewaffnet. Wir löschten mehr als 99% der Wraith aus. Am Ende blieben noch einige Hive Schiffe übrig, die sich irgendwo in der Galaxie versteckten. Alle paar Monate entdeckten wir eines von ihnen und zerstörten dieses dennoch mussten wir am Ende zurückkehren in unsere eigne Galaxie. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das die Wraith noch immer in Pegasus ihr Unwesen treiben.

 

"Als die Alteraner erkannten, dass der Kampf für sie verloren war Namen einige von ihnen ihre Schiffe und begaben sich auf den Weg zurück hierher. Fast alle von ihnen sind entweder beschädigt oder zerstört worden bei den Versuch zu fliehen. Einige von ihnen sind aber noch immer da draußen und nähern sich dieser Galaxie mit 99,9% der Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Es ist wohl unnötig zu erwähnen das sie noch viele tausend Jahre unterwegs sein werden.

 

"Andere nahmen den sogenannten "aufstieg". Sie nahmen die Form von reinen Energiewesen an und verschwanden. Die letzte Gruppe nahm das Astria Porta oder schlicht Stargate, ein Gerät welches sofortiges reisen zwischen den Planeten ermöglichte, und kamen hierher zurück. Das war vor nunmehr 10.000 Jahren.

 

"Und wieder war das Glück nicht auf ihrer Seite. Als sie hier ankamen fanden sie die Galaxie unter der Kontrolle einer parasitären Lebensform wieder. Die Goa'uld. Sie spielten sich als Götter auf um das Volk unter ihnen zu versammeln. Die Alteraner schafften es eine Rebellion anzuzetteln, bei dem letztendlich der Goa'uld der diesen Planeten als seinen Machtsitz genommen hatte, zur Flucht zwang.

 

"Nur wenige der Schiffe aus der Pegasus Galaxie hatten es zu diesen Zeitpunkt hierhingeschafft und keines von ihnen hatte einen noch funktionsfähigen Hyperantrieb, der es ihnen erlauben würde in eine andere Galaxie zu springen. Nun standen sie da. Zahlenmäßig weit in der Unterzahl standen sie einen Gegner gegenüber der technologisch durch die Artefakte, die sie vor so langer Zeit zurückgelassen hatten, profitiert hatte. Auch wenn die Goa'uld die Technologie sehr schlecht einsetzten. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl sie brauchten verbündete in dieser Galaxie.

 

"Sie fanden auch Welche. Die Nox, die Furlinger und die Asgard. Das war der Beginn der Allianz der vier großen Rassen. Aber selbst zusammen hatten sie kaum eine Chance. Die Goa'uld waren einfach zu zahlreich. Nach fast 1.000 Jahren des Konfliktes gaben sie den Kampf auf. Die Alteraner hatten keine Lust mehr zum Kampf. Die meisten stießen zu ihren Aufgestiegenen Brüdern und Schwestern. Die anderen entsagten ihrer Technologie und mischten sich unter die einheimische Bevölkerung. Was aus den anderen drei Rassen wurde ist unbekannt. Und der Rest ist, wie sagt man so schön, Geschichte."

 

"Dann war mein Urahne also einer derjenigen Alteranern, die sich unter die Menschen gemischt hat?" sagte Arthur.

 

"Das ist richtig."

 

"Kaum zu glauben und doch.... ich kann das was ich sehe nicht einfach abstreiten. Diese Stadt ist das, was wir am Computern haben bei weiten überlegen. Mein neuester PC hat eine Leistung von 50 MHZ, etwa 12MB Arbeitsspeicher und eine Festplatte von 1000MB. Das ist gegenüber das hier ein schlapper Witz." murmelte Arthur mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen. "Was ist aus den Überlebenden geworden. Wo sind sie nun?"

 

"Nun die größte Anzahl der Nachkommen leben im selben Land in dem auch die Arthus Sage spielt. Der Rest hat sich über den ganzen Planeten verteilt." antwortete Anoth, dann fiel sein Blick auf die Nekomata. "Sag mal, warum spüre ich schon die ganze Zeit etwas in deiner Brust, welches mich an eine Spielfigur erinnert?"

 

Kuroka fasste sich an ihre Brust. Genau dorthin wo das war, was sie am meisten hasste. Zwei Bishop Spielsteine mit denen sie damals als Teufel reinkarniert worden war. Den größten Fehler den sie je gemacht hatte. Dieser Fehler hatte ihr die jüngste Schwester gekostet. Ob die ältere (Shirone) noch lebte wusste sie nicht. Aber nach dem zu gehen, wie die Teufel reagierten nachdem sie ihren Meister getötet hatte, um Shirone vor den sicheren Tod zu bewahren, standen die Chancen, das sie noch lebte nicht sehr hoch. Die "Nekomata Reinigung". So bezeichneten die Teufel das. Nur weil sie einen ranghohen Teufel getötet hatte. Einen wortwörtlichen Bastard, den praktisch niemand mochte. Und doch wurden die Nekomata als zu gefährlich eingestuft. Pech für die Teufel war, das Yasaka, die Kyuubi, die die Dämonen von Kyoto anführte, davon Wind bekam und ihnen offen mit Krieg drohte sollten sie den Genozid der Nekomata Spezies tatsächlich durchziehen. Den Teufeln blieb keine andere Wahl als die Nekomata aus der Unterwelt abziehen zu lassen. Einen Krieg mit den Dämonen und all den anderen Fraktionen, die dann sicherlich mitmischen würden, (vorne voran die Shinto Fraktion) konnten sie sich einfach nicht leisten.

 

Anoth konnte ihre Emotionen spüren. Was auch immer sie da hatte an liebsten würde sie es loswerden. Soviel war klar.

 

"Es sind so genannte "Evil Pieces". Die Teufel nutzen sie um andere Spezies als Teufel wiederzubeleben und um ihre Ränge aufzufüllen. Wie du bemerkt hast, bin ich einer von denen. Die Evil Pieces sin angelehnt am Schachspiel. Es gibt sechzehn insgesamt. Einen König. Der trägt der Meister des Gefolges. Zwei Bishops, sie geben den Träger verstärkte Magische Fähigkeiten, es sind auch die, die ich in mir habe. Zwei Knights, sie bekommen extreme Geschwindigkeit. Zwei Rooks, welche erhöhte Verteidigungswerte und enorme Kraft bekommen. Dann wäre da noch die Königin. Sie kombiniert die Eigenschafften von Rook, Knight und Bishop in sich selbst. Sowie Acht Bauern. Sie haben die Möglichkeit aufzusteigen sobald sie weit genug im feindlichen Terrain befinden. Sie können alle anderen Spielsteine annehmen mit Ausnahme des Königs."

 

"Möchtest du sie loswerden?" Anoth kam direkt auf den Punkt.

 

"Nya?!?!" Jetzt hatte er Kurokas ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

 

"Möchtest du diese Dinger loswerden und wieder zu einer reinen Nekomata bzw. Nekoshou werden?"

 

"Aber, das ist doch unmöglich Nya~" sagte Kuroka traurig. "Wenn sie entfernt werden sterbe ich Nya~."

 

"Wenn man versucht sie einfach rauszureißen, dann ja. Dann schaust du dir unweigerlich direkt danach die Radieschen nur noch von unten an. Aber es ist nicht unmöglich sie zu entfernen. So wie ich das von den Spielfiguren spüre sind sie Seelenverankert. Aber das lässt sich durch eine Seelenreinigung leicht beheben. Das macht die Transformation in einen Teufel ebenso rückgängig. Allerdings behältst du die Magie der Teufel. Also wie gesagt. Willst du sie loswerden oder nicht?"

 

"Warum willst du mir überhaupt helfen?" fragte Kuroka. Warum sollte ihr jemand helfen? Warum dann ausgerechnet ein Weltenlord. Wieso? Er wusste doch so gut wie nichts über sie? Kuroka konnte spüren, wie ihre Maske zerbrach, die sie so lange schon trug.

 

"Ich habe Trauer, Hass und Wut bei dir gespürt, als ich dich nach den Evil Pieces befragt habe. Hass auf dich selbst. Ich konnte spüren das hinter den Evil Pieces in dir eine Geschichte steckt, die du an liebsten ins Land des Vergessens schicken würdest und doch wirst du jeden Morgen wieder daran erinnert." Zu diesen Zeitpunkt hatte Anoth Kuroka umarmt. "Ohne eine Möglichkeit ihr je zu entkommen. Verdammt dazu ewig daran erinnert zu werden, das du die Schuld trägst warum jemand, der dir sehr nahe stand starb." Der letzte Satz reichte und aus Kuroka brach die angestaute Trauer geradezu heraus. Alles was sie über die Jahre angestaut hatte entleerte sich auf einen Schlag.

 

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten ehe sie sich wieder beruhigen konnte. Als sie sich schließlich wieder beruhig hatte sagte sie nur. "Mach es." Es war klar, was sie damit meinte. Da sie selbst im Moment nicht in der Lage war selber zu gehen, nahm Anoth sie kurzer Hand in seine Arme.

 

"Sie muss liegen, wenn ich das durchführen will. Und im Bereitschaftsraum des diensthabenden Kommandanten ist ein Bett." dann blickte er noch einmal herüber zu Ophis. "Denk ja nicht, das ich dich vergessen habe." Das ließ Ophis schlucken und auf der Stelle etwas bleicher werden, als sie eh schon war. "Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben."

 

Der Bereitschaftsraum lag von den Hauptsteuerkonsolen ausgesehen rechts. Dort befand sich auch ein Konferenzraum. Anoth ging zusammen mit Kuroka hinein aber verwehrte den anderen den Zugang. Sie mussten draußen warten. Egal ob es ihnen gefiel oder nicht.

 

"Zieh dich aus und leg dich hin." Kuroka gehorchte ohne Fragen zu stellen. Wäre das hier eine andere Situation hätte sie sicherlich entsprechend kommentiert. im Moment wollte sie nur dieses verdammte Ding in Ihr los werden. Viel auszuziehen bei ihr gab es sowieso nicht. Einen schwarz roten Kimono einen gelben Obi (Gürtel) sowie eine Kette mit einigen großen Gold farbenden Kugeln und das war's. "Du wirst für den Großteil der Prozedur bewusstlos sein. Und glaub mir, das ist auch besser so."

 

Kurz nachdem sie sich hingelegt hatte, sah sie noch wie Anoth sich in seine Biestform verwandelte. Direkt darauf kamen ätherische Tentakel aus seinen Rücken und als sie mit ihren Körper in Verbindung kamen wurde die Welt für sie schwarz.

 

.

 

**Einige Zeit später**

 

.

 

Kuroka wusste nicht wie lange sie bewusstlos war und ihr Bewusstsein kam nur langsam zurück. Und das erste was sie spürte war ein massiver Schmerz, der auf ihren Rücken konzentriert war. Ihr Körper krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und ihr Mund war weit aufgerissen in einen stummen Schmerzensschrei. Aber so schnell und brutal wie die Schmerzen kamen, so schnell verzogen sie sich auch wieder und ließen Kuroka schwer Atmend zurück. Erst als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte bemerkte sie, wie eine Hand auf ihrer Brust ruhte. genau über ihren Herz. Und es war dieselbe Hand, die ein grünes Feld ausstrahlte, welches ihren ganzen Körper umhüllte.

 

Ihr Blick folgte den Arm hoch bis zu den, der sie da berührte. Es war Anoth. "Ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen, das du diese Schmerzen erleiden musst. Diese Evil Pieces waren weit tiefer verankert, als ich erwartet hatte. Ich unterdrücke deine Schmerzen zur Zeit. Sie sollten allerdings schon sehr bald von selbst aufhören." Kuroka konnte das bestätigen. Die vorhin noch beinahe unerträglichen Schmerzen waren reduziert zu einen dumpfen Schmerz, den sie ohne Probleme durchhielt. Auch konnte sie spüren, wie der Schmerz Sekunde um Sekunde schwächer wurde.

 

Schon kurz darauf machte sich Kuroka Müdigkeit bemerkbar und ehe sie es sich versah war sie eingeschlafen. Nachdem Anoth sichergesellt hatte, das die Nachwirkungen verschwunden waren, deckte Kuroka mit einer Decke zu und verließ dann den Raum.

 

Kaum war er draußen bleib er überrascht stehen. Sie waren noch alle da, das war nicht was Anoth überrascht hatte, sondern das Ophis nun an Harrys Ärmeln Hing und dieser ganz eindeutige Knutschflecken aufwies.

 

Anoth wollte gerade einen Kommentar abgeben, da spürte er, wie er woanders hin gerufen wurde.

 

"Natürlich, wenn es kommt, dann kommt es richtig. Als wenn die sich miteinander absprechen." knurrte Anoth. "Ihr müsst mich entschuldigen, ich bin in einer Stunde wieder zurück. Sieht so aus, als ob wir drei weitere Schüler bekommen." Anoth warf noch einen vielsagenden Blick auf Ophis, die ihn nur angrinste, dann öffnete er ein Dimensionsportal und verschwand.

 

.

 

**Elementare Nationen**

 

**Naruto Universum**

 

.

 

Es war die ein Monat lange Trainingspause in den Chunin Examen und Naruto befand sich im Krankenhaus, nachdem er Lee besucht hatte, der von Gaara ziemlich übel zugerichtet worden war, und stand seinen Sensei Hatake Kakashi gegenüber.

 

"Hey Kakashi-sensei ich habe mich gefragt ob du mir helfen könntest zu trainieren für das Chunin Examen Finale." fragte Naruto.

 

"Tut mir leid Naruto aber ich muss Sasuke Trainieren. Er braucht mehr Hilfe als du, denn er muss gegen Gaara antreten." kam Kakashis Antwort. Dabei blickte er nicht einmal von seinen Buch hoch.

 

"Und ich muss gegen Neji antreten. Du hast gesehen, was er mit Hinata gemacht hat. Wie soll ich ihn besiegen?" sagte Naruto, den es gar nicht gefiel, das ihn sein "sensei" einfach im Regen stehen ließ.

 

"Und du hast gesehen, was Gaara mit Lee gemacht hat. Sasuke könnte diesen Kampf nicht überleben." antwortete Kakashi während er einfach weiter in seinen Buch las.

 

"Kannst du mit nicht einfach eine Schriftrolle geben, damit ich stärker werden kann?" fragte Naruto, der langsam aber sicher wütend wurde. Es allerdings schaffte es aus seiner Stimme raus zu halten.

 

"Tut mir leid Naruto, aber ich habe keine Zeit. Sasuke hat zumindest eine Chance gegen Gaara, während du gegen Neji nur verlieren kannst. Du kannst..." Kakashi wollte weiter reden. aber er wurde von Naruto unterbrochen.

 

"Lass mich raten. Der Zivile Rat?" fragte Naruto, den etwas in der Stimmlage von Kakashi aufgefallen war. Dieser seufzte und senkte sein Buch.

 

"Ja." bestätigte Kakashi. "Sie haben mir verboten dich zu trainieren."

 

"Ich hätte es mir denken sollen." sagte Naruto, mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.

 

Der Zivile Rat hatte es sich praktisch zur Existenzgrundlage gemacht Narutos Leben so schwer wie eben möglich zu gestalten. Angeführt wurden sie von niemand anders als den Drohnenkönig Shimura Danzo. Drohnenkönig deshalb, weil er seine ROOT Anbu nachwievor im Dienst hatte, anstatt sie aufzulösen, wie es der Sandaime Hokage befohlen hatte. Jeder einzelne der ROOT Anbu war nicht mehr als eine Gefühlskalte Killermaschine nur loyal Danzo gegenüber und für Naruto, Kurama genauso wie Anoth, Narutos heimlichen zweiten Sensei, nicht viel mehr wert wie Kakerlaken. In Fakt Naruto hatte schon mehrere von ihnen getötet, als sie versuchten ihn zwangsweise zu Danzo zu bringen. Zwölf ROOT hatten es versucht. Keiner kam zurück.

 

Danzo setzte bei seinen ROOT hauptsächlich auf Quantität nicht Qualität. Und hier lag auch der Hund begraben. Quantität ist etwas, was man zählt. Qualität etwas auf das man zählt. Es gab zwar viele ROOT Anbu. Ihr Durchschnittslevel allerdings war von einen richtigen Anbu weit entfernt. in Fakt waren mehr als 95% der ROOT Anbu nicht stärker, als der durchschnittliche Chunin. Der Verlust ihrer Emotionen machte sie nicht stärker sondern schwächer. Und zwar deutlich.

 

"Wird wohl Zeit, das ich meinen zweiten Sensei kontaktiere." murmelte Naruto.

  
"Zweiten Sensei?" fragte Kakashi überrascht. "Welchen zweiten Sensei?"

 

Aber Naruto ignorierte ihn und marschierte hinaus aus den Krankenhaus und dann direkt zu einen der Trainingsgelände. Kakashi folgte ihn. Seine Neugier überwog. Auch Sarutobi Hiruzen, der Sandaime Hokage, hatte Narutos Erklärung über seinen Kristallball mitbekommen und folgte ihm nun auch. Zusammen mit Jiraiya, der gerade in Konoha war, sowie einigen Anbu.

 

Naruto stand einfach dort und starrte in die Ferne, scheinbar in Gedanken. Plötzlich erschienen vier ROOT Anbu direkt vor Naruto.

 

"Danzo-sama hat deine Anwesenheit befohlen Dämon." sagte einer der ROOT Anbu.

 

 Statt zu Antworten ignorierte Naruto die anwesenden ROOT Anbu und flog stattdessen durch die Zeichen des Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

 

Das Resultat war eine Gewaltige Rauchwolke. Dann kam eine Präsenz über alle anwesenden, welche sie alle, ausnahmslos, auf die Knie zwang. Nur Naruto blieb davon komplett unberührt. Die Blicke von Anoth und Naruto trafen sich und eine Stille Diskussion fand zwischen beiden statt.

 

" **So...** " sagte Anoth, als er dort in menschlicher Gestalt stand, die ROOT Anbu ignorierend. " **Die Chunin Examen?** "

 

Kakashi und auch die anderen konnten nicht anders, als auf den Hünen, der dort erschienen war, zu starren. Er stellte mit einer Körpergröße von etwa 2,25 m selbst Hoshigaki Kisame in den Schatten.

 

Die ROOT Anbu wendeten sich Anoth zu.

 

"Wer bist du? Was willst du in Konoha?" Verlangte der Anführer, während er in Angriffshaltung ging.

 

" **Ich bin dir keine Antwort schuldig ROOT Drohne**." Den ROOT gefiel diese Antwort gar nicht und so griffen sie Anoth mit gezogenen Schwertern an. Ein riesen Fehler, wie sie sehr schnell erfahren sollten.

 

Anoth wich zuerst sehr gekonnt ihren Angriffen aus und fing dann eines der Schwerter mit bloßer Hand. Direkt darauf zerdrückte er wortwörtlich das Schwert, packte den ROOT an dessen Kehle und brach ihm mit einer einzigen Handbewegung das Genick. Den nun leblosen Körper warf er auf zwei der ROOT, die ihn von hinten angreifen wollten.

 

Der vierte ROOT griff ihn nun an, nur, das Anoth sein Schwert gekonnt von ihn weglenkte, nur um ihn dann seinen Arm in dessen Brust zu rammen. Nur hatte sein Arm ätherische Form angenommen. Und als er diesen wieder herauszog, zog er die Seele des ROOT Anbu mit hinaus. Kaum war die Seele vollständig entfernt brach der ROOT Anbu so zusammen, als hätte man dessen Schnüre gekappt. Anoth ließ die herausgezogene Seele einfach auflösen und wendete sich nun den beiden ROOT Anbu zu, die noch übrig waren. Diese hatten es indessen wieder geschafft auf ihre Beine zu kommen.

 

Anoth ließ gar nicht erst zu, das sie ihn angriffen, denn bevor sie zum Angriff kamen, war Anoth bereits bei ihnen. Den ersten riss er mit seinen Klauen die Kehle auf und nahm ihm sein Schwert ab, nur um es den zweiten in die Brust zu rammen. Damit war der Kampf vorbei.

 

Der ganzen Kampf von Anfang bis Ende dauerte nicht einmal zwanzig Sekunden. " **Und damit wäre dieses Ärgernis beseitigt.** " Anoth wendete sich wieder Naruto zu. " **Was ist mit deinen Sensei?** "

 

"Kakashi-sensei wurde es vom Zivil Rat verboten mich zu trainieren."

 

" **Also** **lässt sich der senile alte Bock noch immer vom Zivilen Rat auf der Nase herum tanzen**." knurrte Anoth. " **Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass der Zivile Rat dir eigentlich nie in irgendeiner Form befehle geben konnte?** "

 

"Wie meinst du das Anoth-sensei?"

 

**"Du bist ein Jinchuriki. Damit fällt die Autorität über dir eigentlich noch nicht einmal in den Shinobi Rat. Sondern einzig und allein den Kagen des jeweiligen Dorfes zu.** " erklärte Anoth. " **Das heißt die Schuld dafür, das Kakashi dich nicht trainieren kann, liegt nicht bei Kakashi sondern bei... ehm ...** " Anoth musst kurz nachdenken. " **Sarutobi Hiruzen, Richtig?** "

 

Naruto nickte. Er wusste schon längst von diesen Fakten. Nur konnte er es den Hokagen nie erzählen. Die Gefahr von Danzo und den Zivilen Rat war zu Hoch. Nun, da Anoth persönlich hier war, konnte er es problemlos offen legen, denn er wusste, das Hiruzen dieses Treffen mit verfolgte.

 

Anoth schüttelte den Kopf.

 

" **Allein der Fakt, dass der Zivile Rat es wagt jemanden zu befehligen, der weit außerhalb ihrer Reichweite steht und dabei sich jemanden in den Weg stellen über den am Ende nur der Hokage hier Autorität hat, wäre mehr als genug Gründe um die beteiligten wegen Hochverrat hinrichten zu lassen."** sagte Anoth. **"Aber genug davon. Es wird Zeit, das ich meine beiden anderen Schülerinnen hierher hole."**

 

Mit diesen Worten verwandelte sich Anoth und nur Sekunden später stand da etwas an seien Platz, welches jeden Shinobi und Kunoichi einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Ein Drago-Seraphim mit einer Schulterhöhe von guten 50 Metern Schulterhöhe. Und mit einer Aura wogegen der Kyuubi aussah wie ein Welpe. Nur der Barriere um den Trainingsgelände herum war es zu verdanken, dass nicht jeder einzelne Dorfbewohner mit Herzinfarkt am Boden lag.

 

Dennoch sorgte der Anblick eines solchen Riesen für Panik und es zog alle Shinobi zu ihn, nur um gegen eine Barriere zu krachen, die sie nicht zu durchdringen vermochten. Direkt darauf Brüllte Anoth mit einer Gewalt, die den Boden unter ihnen erbeben ließ.

 

.

 

**Hokage Turm**

 

.

 

Hiruzen glaubte nicht, was er da gerade von der Kristallkugel gehört hatte. War er wirklich so blind geworden?

 

Es gab nur einen Weg das heraus zu finden.

 

Damit sprang Hiruzen auf und huschte herüber zum Bücherregal. Dort lag die Schriftrolle mit den Grundgesetzen des Dorfes. Er öffnete die Schriftrolle und scrollte durch bis zu den Punkt Jinchuriki. Was er dort las ließ ihn wirklich langsam denken, das es Zeit war in den Ruhestand zu gehen.

 

Anoth hatte recht. Die Autorität über den oder die Jinchuriki trägt einzig und allein der Hokage des Dorfes. Auch stand darin, das sollte sich der Zivil Rat darin einmischen es als Hochverrat gewertet werden konnte. Das galt auch für den Ältesten Rat.

 

Hiruzen fing an zu grinsen.

 

Jetzt freute er sich auf die nächste Ratssitzung. Die würde nach den Finale der Chunin Examen sein. Bis dahin würde er sie in Sicherheit wiegen.

 

Es war an der Zeit das der Kami no Shinobi zeigt, dass er diesen Titel auch wert war.

 

.

 

**Kumogakure**

 

.

 

Nii Yugito wünschte sich, das sie heute im Bett geblieben wäre. Sie war mal wieder in Kumo unterwegs, als einige angetrunkene Dorfbewohner sie fanden und es so richtig toll fanden die "Dämonen Göre" durch die Straßen zu jagen.

 

Sie durfte sich weder gegen diese Dorfbewohner wehren noch gegen sie kämpfen. Der Raikage hatte es ihr verboten. Oder besser gesagt er war vom Rat dazu gezwungen worden es ihr zu verbieten. Und selbst, wenn sie es könnte, der verdammte Rat hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie Chakrafesseln tragen musste aus Angst, das die Akatsuki Kumo zerstören würden. Denn sobald die Akatsuki kamen würde der Rat sie einfach denen zum fraß vorwerfen. So blieb ihr nur eine Option. Vor ihnen wegrennen.

 

Warum wurde sie so gehasst. Kirabi wurde geliebt. Sie nicht. Warum war das so?

 

Bevor sie darüber weiter nachdenken konnte, musste sie feststellen, dass sie in eine Sackgasse gerannt war. In der Ferne hörte sie ein dumpfes Brüllen und sie wusste, dass der Tag gekommen war auf den sie gewartet hatte.

 

_Der Big Boss ist hier._ Das brachte sie trotz der Situation, in der sie sich im Augenblick befand, zum grinsen.

 

Yugito drehte sich um und sah schon den Mob auf sie zukommen, da wurden die ersten des Mobs von einer massiven pechschwarzen Drachenpranke einfach zermalmt. Als Yugito hochschaute musste sie grinsen. Sie erkannte die Drachin, die zu ihr gekommen war.

 

"D-D-D-D-DRACHE!!!" rief ein Mitglied des Mobs vollkommen erschrocken. Dieser schrei sorgte dafür, das sich der Mob, der vorhin noch wie angewurzelt da stand, als ob sie nicht fassen konnten, was da gerade passiert war, in alle Himmelsrichtungen zu rennen. Laut schreiend, das die Dämonen Göre geschafft hatte einen großen komplett schwarzen Drachen zu sich zu rufen.

 

_Wenn die wüssten._ Dachte Yugito.

 

Mehrere Kumo Anbu kamen zu den Punkt gerannt, begleitet von weiteren Kumo Shinobi sowie den Raikage plus Kirabi. Nur um gegen eine Energiewand zu knallen. Sie konnten nichts weiter tun als zusehen, während sie versuchten die Barriere niederzureißen.

 

"Andurina!" rief Yugito erfreut und versuchte die massive Pranke zu umarmen, dabei schaffte sie es nicht einmal einen der massiven Zehen zu umarmen.

 

" **Das ist immer wieder witzig anzusehen**." kam eine andere Stimme, als Andurina nur grinste, dabei wurde ihr Maul, das mit zahlreichen Rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen besetzt war sichtbar.

 

"Beroana!" rief Yugito aufgeregt und rannte zur zweiten Drachin herüber, die sich derzeit in einer halb Menschlichen und halb Drachengestalt befand und umarmte sie.

 

**"Schön auch dich wieder zu sehen, mein kleines Schmusekätzchen."**

 

"Wie oft muss ich dir eigentlich noch sagen, das du mich nicht so nennen sollst?" Yugito verschränkte ihre Arme und starrte Beroana an. Damit erreichte sie allerdings nur, das Beroana Yugito mit ihrer Hand über ihren Kopf strich, wo nun zwei Katzenohren sichtbar geworden waren. Nur Sekunden später und Yugito war am schnurren. Sehr zu Matatabis Amüsement. Besagte Bijuu lachte sich in ihren Siegel kaputt und kugelte sich am Boden.

 

" **Können wir das auf später verschieben? Anoth erwartet uns.** " fragte Andurina, die reichlich Amüsiert beobachtete, wie die Kumo Shinobi immer noch vergeblich versuchten ihre Barriere zu durchdringen nur um zu scheitern. Interessanter weise hatte der Raikage aufgehört mit den Versuch die Barriere zu durchdringen, als er das Wappen auf der Schulter des großen schwarzen Drachen entdeckt hatte. Stattdessen war er kreidebleich geworden und war förmlich erstarrt.

 

"Es ist also wahr." murmelte der Raikage A. Andurina konnte dies von seinen Lippen ablesen.

 

**'Damit liegst du richtig A**.' Der Raikage erstarrte erschrocken, als er die Stimme in seinen Kopf hörte. **'Mein Name ist Andurina und ich bin ein Schattenbiestdiener des Weltenlords Anoth.** ' A musste schlucken als er das hörte.

 

"Warum seid ihr hier?" parallel zu der Frage gab er ein Signal zu den Anbu die daraufhin damit aufhörten mit ihren Versuchen durch die Barriere zu kommen.

 

' **Mein Meister, der Weltenlord Anoth, hat die Jinchuriki, die ihr als Nii Yugito kennt als seinen Lehrling auserwählt. Wir sind hier um sie zu ihn zu bringen**.' Nach dem zucken zu Urteilen hatten auch die anderen diese telepathischen Worte vernommen. Einige von denen wurden kreidebleich, andere fielen in Ohnmacht.

 

A wissend, dass er keine Chance hatte im Kampf gegen einen Schattenbiestdiener, ganz zu schweigen von zweien von ihnen, selbst mit Kirabi an seiner Seite hatte nur eine Wahl, denn würde es zum Kampf kommen währe Kumos Untergang besiegelt.

 

"Verstehe. Wir werden uns euch nicht in den Weg stellen." sagte A und rief damit seine Anbu zurück. Die Drachin nickte und nur Sekunden später waren sie in einen Lichtblitz verschwunden.

 

Eine viertel Stunde später machte A vor den Rat eine Verkündigung.

 

"Ab heute 13 Uhr 45 Minuten ist Nii Yugito nicht mehr länger eine Einwohnerin von Kumogakuro no Sato. "

 

Die Zivile Seite des Rates wollte schon anfangen zu jubeln, aber der Blick von A und Bee, der versetzt War mit Killing Intent brachte sie zum Schweigen bevor sie losjubeln konnten.

 

"Sie wurde heute von den Schattenbiestdienern des hiesigen Weltenlords abgeholt und ist von nun an eine Schülerin von besagten Weltenlord." fuhr A fort. "Das heißt sie wird ab sofort im Bingo Buch als Z Klasse eingetragen."

 

Z Klasse. Die Zivile Seite und Shinobi Seite glaubten bald nicht was sie da hörten. Auch der im Boden verborgene Zetsu glaubte seinen Ohren nicht.

 

Z-Klasse hieß nämlich: Wen du unbedingt vernichtet werden möchtest, dann greif mich an. Z-Klassen konnten ein verstecktes Dorf auslöschen ohne ins Schwitzen zu geraten. Sie konnten ganze Armeen mit einen Handstreich töten. Eine solche Klassifizierung gab es noch nie.  Dort wo Z-Klasse Feinde aufeinander trafen mussten die Landkarten neu gezeichnet werden. Das höchste, was je erreicht wurde war SSS Klasse. Aber das war noch vor den ersten Shinobi Weltkrieg.

 

Uchiha Madara und Senju Hashirama rissen bei ihren Kampf das Tal des Endes in den Boden. Währen beide Z-Klasse gewesen hätten sie den ganzen Kontinent versenkt.

 

Und JEDER einzelne Schattenbiestdiener von Anoth war Z-Klasse.

 

Kumogakure hätte einen Kampf gegen sie niemals überlebt.

 

.

 

**Takigakure No Sato**

 

**Fuus Versteck**

 

.

 

Krashindzul und Dreynaaral befanden sich ganz in der Nähe von den Versteck, welches Fuu als ihr Zuhause nutzte, da sie selbst in Takigakure nicht willkommen war. Begleitet wurden die beiden Großdrachinnen von zwei kleinere Drachen namens Nelarth und Darlath. Alle vier hatten ihre Menschlichen gestalten angenommen um nicht unnötig aufzufallen.

 

'Wir werden beobachtet.' sagte Krashindzul telepathisch zu ihren Begleitern.

 

'Habe ich schon bemerkt.' bestätigte Dreynaaral.

 

'Sollen wir uns um ihn kümmern?' fragten Nelarth und Darlath fast Zeitgleich.

 

'Ja.' betätigte Krashindzul.

 

Die beiden Drachinnen grinsten und Sekunden später waren sie verschwunden.

 

.

 

**In einen Baum**

 

**Ganz in der Nähe**

 

.

 

Ein Mann mit einer orangenen Maske mit nur einen Guckloch stand in den Baum und beobachtete was da unten vor sich ging. Besonders diese vier Frauen, die den Wald betreten hatten, hatten seine Aufmerksamkeit.

 

Diese Leute hatten eine besonderes Energiefeld um sie herum. Es war-

 

Zwei von ihnen waren plötzlich verschwunden.

 

"Hey Kürbisfresse!" Er wirbelte herum, nur um von einer Faust ins Gesicht getroffen zu werden, die seine Kürbismaske komplett zerlegte und ihn durch mehrere Bäume schickte.

 

"Was zum...?" fragte er sich, als er wieder aufstand, nachdem er von einen Baum ziemlich unsanft gestoppt worden war. Wie war das denn möglich? Er hatte sich immateriell gemacht, die Faust hätte durch ihn durch gehen müssen. Stattdessen hatte die Faust, nur Sekundenbruchteile bevor sie ihn traf, ihn zurückgezerrt in die normale Dimension, aber das war doch völlig unmöglich.

 

Als er Schritte hörte, die auf ihn zukamen und er hochschaute, sah er, das die Frau, die ihn vorher noch die Maske zerschmettert hatte, definitiv kein Mensch war. Ihre Kleidung war verschwunden, stattdessen waren nun grüne Schuppen an Teilen des Körpers sichtbar. Ihre Hände waren zu Klauen geworden, genauso wie ihre Füße und hinter ihr schwang ein deutlich sichtbarere und sehr Muskulöser Schwanz. Ihre Schuppen bedeckten ihre Privaten Körperstellen und wenn er genau hinschauen so waren die Flächen, die aussahen, als wäre es Haut, ebenfalls mit kleinen Schuppen bedeckt.

 

"Was, was bist du?"

 

" **Jemand, der dir weit überlegen ist.** " kam ihre kryptische Antwort und ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über seinen Rücken. Ihre Stimme enthielt eine enorme Kraft. " **Uchiha Madara. Oder sollte ich dich Uchiha Obito nennen?** "

 

Obitos Auge wurde riesig. Woher wusste sie das? War auch egal, sie würde nicht lang genug leben um jemanden darüber zu erzählen.

 

Obito Aktivierte sein Mangekyō Sharingan und rief "Kamui". Damit öffnete er mit seinen Sharingan Auge ein Dimensionsportal, welches begann alles in sich hinein zu saugen. Was ihn überraschte war, das die Person vor ihm davon völlig unbeeindruckt blieb und beinahe lässig eine Hand hob und damit auf das Dimensionsportal zielte. Dann geschah etwas mit dem Obito nicht gerechnet hatte. Er verlor die Kontrolle über sein Kamui, als dieses sich langsam wieder schloss.

 

" **Ein netter Versuch.** " sagte sie. " **Aber wenn du ein Wesen einfangen willst, welches fast sein ganzes Leben damit verbracht hat frei durch die Dimensionen zu reisen, dann musst du dir schon etwas besseres einfallen lassen.** " Dabei klang sie vollständig unbeeindruckt. Direkt darauf schloss sich das Kamui.

 

"Amaterasu!" reif Obito und schoss nun schwarzes Feuer auf sie, welches zu seien Schock mitten in der Luft zum Stillstand kam.

 

" **Einen Feuerelementar mit Feuer bekämpfen zu wollen, gehört nicht gerade zu den klugen Ideen.** "

 

Obitos Auge weitete sich erneut, als er feststellen musste, das sein eigenes Feuer nun auf ihn zurückgeschickt wurde, das bewegte ihn sehr schnell dazu, das Jutsu abzubrechen.

 

Plötzlich gab es mehrere Explosionen direkt vor der Drachin, was dafür sorgte, das sie mehrere Schritte zurück machte und nach oben schaute. Dort flog jemand auf einen Vogel, der anscheinend aus Ton bestand, und der irgendetwas über Kunst herumbrüllte. Als sie wieder herunterblickte, sah sie nur noch wie Obito in einen neuen Kamui verschwand. Sie blickte wieder nach oben und der Vogel war verschwunden.

 

" **Wir werden uns wiedersehen.** " Mit diesen Worten verschwand auch sie.

 

"Enttäuschend." meinte sie anschließend zu ihrer Schwester. Dabei hatte sie wieder ihre Menschliche Form angenommen.

 

"Ja, irgendwie schon." antwortete diese.

 

"Du durftest ihn zumindest einmal in die Schnauze hauen."

 

"Ja, während du mit ihn gespielt hast."

 

"Stimmt auch wieder."

 

Kurze Zeit später vereinigten sie sich wieder mit Krashindzul und Dreynaaral, die es sich auf einen Baumstamm bequem gemacht hatten. Krashindzul stand auf und ging auf sie zu während Dreynaaral auf den Stamm liegen blieb, mit einen Ast im Mund auf den sie herum kaute, und die vorbei ziehenden Wolken durch ein Loch im Blätterdach beobachtete.

 

"Erledigt?" fragte Krashindzul.

 

"Ja." antworteten die beiden Drachen.

 

"Auch wenn er einen enttäuschenden Kampf abgeliefert hat."

 

Krashindzul brachte der Kommentar nur ein Amüsiertes schnauben.

 

"Der erste Schlag dürfte ihn ganz schön durchgeschüttelt haben. Beim nächsten Mal dürfte er einen besseren Kampf bieten." sagte Krashindzul.  


"Übrigens." dies kam von Dreynaaral, die nachwievor auf den Baumstamm lag. "Fuu ist bereits hier. Wir haben nicht sie gefunden sondern sie uns." Damit deutete sie auf das grünhaarige Mädchen, welches neben den Stamm saß und in aller Seelenruhe eine Suppe aus einer Holzschale schlürfte.

 

Die beiden Drachinnen schauten auf das Mädchen, welches sich einzig und allein auf ihre Suppe konzentrierte und blickten dann zurück auf Dreynaaral mit erhobener Augenbraue.

 

"Was denn? Sie hatte Hunger." sagte Dreynaaral.

 

Die beiden Drachinnen seufzten nur.

 

"Zumindest brauchen wir sie nicht mehr zu suchen." sagte Nelarth.

 

"Wenn sie dann aufgegessen hat können wir zurück nach Anoth." sagte Darlath.

 

Eine knappe Viertelstunde später erhellte ein Lichtblitz die Lichtung, direkt danach war sie leer.

 

.

 

**Konoha**

 

.

 

Anoth stand, wieder in seiner Menschlichen Gestalt, mit Naruto auf den Trainingsgelände und wartete. Dabei ließ er sich von Naruto genau sagen, was in den Chuninexamen bislang so geschehen war. Bei einigen der Storys musste er sich fragen, wie die beteiligten überhaupt in die Shinobi Streitkräfte aufgenommen wurden.

 

Der Kampf zwischen Yamanaka Ino und Haruno Sakura war, so wie Naruto das erzählte, schlichtweg peinlich.

 

Dann Gaara. Ein hochgradig instabiler Jinchuriki und im Grunde genommen eine tickende Zeitbombe. Er hatte Lee sehr übel zugerichtet und währe Lees Sensei nicht dazwischen gegangen und ihn gerettet ihn mit Sicherheit auch getötet.

 

Dann Hyuuga Neji. Das "Supertalent" der Hyuuga Familie und Narutos Gegner. Was sich Anoth bei ihm Fragte war, wie man so viel Hass entwickeln konnte. Er hätte Hyuuga Hinata beinahe getötet, wenn die Jounin nicht interagiert hätten. Das witzige an den Kampf war, das Hinata ihn jederzeit beenden hätte können. Sie hätte nur Nejis Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu aktivieren müssen. Das Fluchsiegel der Hyuuga Zweigfamilie. Stattdessen hatte sie sich entschieden Fair zu kämpfen. Das war schon eine Stärke in sich. Andere hätten das Fluchsiegel mit Sicherheit aktiviert anstatt einen fairen Kampf einzugehen. Wieso Neji diesen Hass verspürte war Naruto nicht bekannt.

 

Das wäre Interessant genau das in Erfahrung zu bringen.

 

Einen Gegner wütend zu machen, heißt auch, dass dieser mehr dazu geneigt ist Fehler zu machen. Das macht ihn dann für einen geübten Kämpfer zu gefundenen Fressen.

 

Ihre Unterhaltung wurde durch mehrere Kamui unterbrochen, aus denen mehrere Personen mit Hörnern an ihren Köpfen kamen.

 

"Ah." sagte Anoth. "Der Otsutsuki Clan. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann ihr kommen würdet."

 

"Wir freuen uns, dir persönlich gegenüber stehen zu können, Weltenlord." kam es von der Anführerin.

 

"Ja, das letzte Mal, wie ich hier war, gingst du mir gerade mal bis zum Knie Kaguya."

 

Kaguya kicherte nur. Sie trug auch komplett andere Kleidung, als sie so oft mit dargestellt wurde. In Fakt, der Kimono mit denen sie dargestellt wurden, war vor allen in einen Ding nützlich. Immer nur im Wege zu sein. Stattdessen trug sie etwas, das weit enger am Körper anlag. Was auch bedeutete, dass ihre Kurven deutlicher herauskamen. Die anderen Otsutsuki trugen das auch.

 

Auch fiel auf, das keiner von ihnen sichtbare Waffen bei sich trug, was allerdings nicht viel hieß, wenn man die Geschichten über den Otsutsuki Clan glauben kann.

 

"Wer sind sie?" fragte Naruto neugierig.

 

"Das ist der Otsutsuki Clan. Meine Augen und Ohren in dieser Dimension." Antwortete Anoth.

 

"Ja." bestätigte Kaguya nicht gerade ohne Stolz. "Seit nun mehr fast 14.000 Jahren."

 

"Ist das ein Sharingan in deiner Stirn?"

 

"Neugierig hm?" Kaguya klang amüsiert. "Ja und Nein." Kaguya ging vor Naruto in die Knie, so dass er einen besseren Blick auf das dritte Auge werfen konnte. Es hatte eindeutige Ähnlichkeiten mit den Sharingan aber auch mit den Byakugan. Und doch war es etwas völlig anderes. Der äußere Bereich des Auges war rot, während der innere Bereich bläulich silbern schimmerte. Im  Auge selbst befanden sich mehrere Ringe in denen zwölf Kommas sich befanden. Pro Ring jeweils drei. Darüber hinaus, war in der Augenmitte ein muster zu erkennen, welches Naruto in einigen Sharingan Augen schon gesehen hatte. "Das ist das Byaku-Rinne-Sharingan. Der Urvater vom Byakugan, Sharingan und Rinnegan."

 

"Nur, dass unser Byaku-Rinne-Sharingan mit den heutigen Byakugan und Sharingan kaum mehr was gemein haben." Das kam nun von einen anderen Mitglied der Otsutsuki. In diesen Fall einen Mann. "Mein Name ist Otsutsuki Shigeki." sagte Shigeki, als Naruto ihn fragend anschaute.

 

"Ähm... Wie meinst du das Shigeki-san?" fragte Naruto.

 

_Das interessiert mich jetzt auch._ Dachten der Hokage, Kakashi und auch die Anbu, die das alles mithörten.

 

"Kennst du die drei Stufen des heutigen Sharingan?" fragte Shigeki Naruto.

 

Naruto dachte kurz nach und antwortete dann. "Ich weiß, dass das Sharingan erst erweckt werden muss und das die Grundform nur ein Komma besitzt. Wenn es sich dann voll entwickelt hat besitzt es drei Kommas."

 

"Das ist richtig. Aber das ist nur sie erste Stufe. Die zweite ist das Mangekyo Sharingan. Es wird erweckt, indem man den Tod von jemanden erlebt, der einen sehr nahe steht.  Dieser Fakt hat dazu geführt, das viele, die das Sharingan hatten Machthungrig wurden und ihre engsten Freunde und Familienmitglieder töteten nur um dieses Mangekyo Sharingan zu bekommen. Das führte zur Formung des Nikushimi no Noroi. Den Fluch des Hasses. Aber dieses Mangekyo Sharingan ist nicht von Dauer. Bei ständiger Benutzung wird das Auge Stück für Stück blinder. Bis es schließlich vollständig erblindet. Um das zu verhindern braucht man die Mangekyo Sharingan Augen von einem nahen Verwandten und muss damit seine eigenen ersetzen. Das Auge Mutiert erneut und nimmt dadurch die dritte Stufe an. Das Ewige Mangekyo Sharingan. Dieses Auge erblindet nicht. Kannst du mit folgen?"

 

Naruto nickte.

 

"Was das Byakugan angeht, so hat dieses auch massiv an Macht verloren. Es hatte einst zwei Entwicklungsstufen. Heute ist die zweite Praktisch nicht mehr existent." erklärte Shigeki. "Auch die Sensorfähigkeiten der ersten Stufe haben deutlich abgenommen. Konnte das Auge damals noch alle Energieströme sehen ist es heute praktisch auf Chakra begrenzt. Das Resultat von Inzucht der Hyuuga in den versuch ihren Clan "rein" zu halten. Sie haben noch nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie sich damit nur selbst geschadet haben."

 

"Was konnte die zweite Stufe."

 

"Die zweite Stufe des Byakugan war das Tenseigan. Es wird in drei Stufen erweckt. In der Ersten Verliert das Byakugan seine Milchige Färbung und bekommt einen blauen Rand. Die zweite Stufe sorgt dafür, das sich im Auge mehr Farben zeigen, dabei ist der Träger ständigen Schmerzen ausgesetzt. In der dritten Stufe dann endlich ist das Tenseigan vollständig erwacht und ähnelt einer Farbenprächtigen Galaxie. Das weiße ist kaum noch zu erkennen. Allerdings ist die dritte Erweckungsstufe noch schmerzhafter als die zweite.

 

"Viele der Techniken des Tenseigan sind mit der Zeit verloren gegangen. Nur noch zwei sind bekannt, wegen ihrer enormen Zerstörungskraft. Da wäre zum ersten das Kinrin Tensei Baku (Wiedergeburtsexplosion des Goldrades). Die Gudoudama, die das Tenseigan einen gewährt, werden dabei zu einen Ball geformt von denen dann ein Goldfarbender Strahl abgefeuert wird, der stark genug ist um einen Mond in zwei Hälften zu schneiden.

 

"Die zweite Technik wäre das Ginrin Tensei Baku (Wiedergeburtsexplosion des Silberrades). In diesen Fall werden die Gudoudama in einen Ring angeordnet und sehr schnell rotieren lassen. Damit kann ein Wirbelsturm erzeugt werden, der dafür sorgt, das die Landkarten neu gezeichnet werden müssen.

 

"Was die Gudoudama (Wahrheitssuchende Kugel) angeht, sie sind so etwas wie ein Multifunktionswerkzeug. Angriff, Verteidigung, mit denen ist fast alles machbar. Da die Gudoudama nichts weiter sind als Energie können sie alle erdenklichen Formen annehmen. Ich bezweifle sogar, das auch nur eine Person, welcher die Gudoudama besitzt oder besaß, die wirkliche Bandbreite der Möglichkeiten, die die Gudoudama ermöglichen, ausgeschöpft hat. Wenn das überhaupt möglich ist."

 

"Wow." hauchte Naruto. "Und die haben nicht bemerkt, dass sie das verloren haben?"

 

Shigeki nickte. "Die Ursprünglichen Versionen dieser Augen bzw. Dojutsus hatten diese Kräfte noch. Und beim ursprünglichen Sharingan war ein Mord nicht die Voraussetzung um die nächste Stufe zu erreichen. Sondern knallhartes Training." Shigeki schaute auf. "Sie sind zurück."

 

Richtig genug. Kaum hatte er das gesagt erhellte ein Lichtblitz den Ort und Yugito genauso wie Fuu erschienen. Zusammen mit den Schattenbiestdienern, die Anoth zu ihnen geschickt hatte.

 

"Schön, das ihr wieder hier seid." sagte Anoth. "Schwierigkeiten?"

 

"Nur ein Idiot in einer Kürbismaske." kam die Antwort von Nelarth. Die Drachin zuckte dabei mit ihren Schultern. "Der Kampf war ziemlich erbärmlich."

 

"Das muss Uchiha Obito gewesen sein." sagte Kaguya.

 

"Ist er nicht der Anführer der Akatsuki?" fragte ein Mitglied des Otsutsuki Clans.

 

"Ja." bestätigte Kaguya. "Aber nach meinen wissen geht er heute unter den Namen Uchiha Madara durch."

 

"Er kann froh sein, das er uns noch keinen Grund gegeben hat sie anzugreifen." knurrte ein anderes Mitglied des Otsutsuki Clans.

 

"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Zeit noch kommen wird." meinte Anoth. "Wenn das was du mir über den Mondaugen Plan verraten hast der Wahrheit entspricht, dann wird er uns noch früh genug mehr als genug Gründe geben die Akatsuki zu zerschlagen."

 

"Und das alles nur wegen dieser Rin .... irgendwas."

 

"Nohara Rin." korrigierte Kaguya ihr Clanmitglied. "Wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht täuscht war es Hatake Kakashi, der Rin damals getötet hat? Richtig Aguri?"

 

Otsutsuki Aguri war diejenige, die dabei war, als Rin starb. "Das ist richtig und falsch gleichermaßen." sagte sie.

 

"Wie meinst du das, Aguri?" fragte Kaguya.

 

"Kakashi wollte einen feindlichen Kiri Ninja mit seinen Chidori angreifen, als Rin sich genau in seinen Angriff hineinwarf." erklärte sie. "Rin hatte Kakashi nämlich vorher darum gebeten sie zu töten. Dieser allerdings weigerte sich strickt. Der Grund dahinter war einfach. Kiri hatte den Sanbi in ihr versiegelt und dabei ein Siegel verwendet, welches Rin praktisch zu einer lebenden Zeitbombe machte. Das Siegel währe von Namikaze Minato, der Sensei des Teams zu der Zeit, leicht zu korrigieren gewesen. Dennoch wählte Rin den Freitod. Und Obito hatte das gesehen."

 

"Wie kam es dann, das er sich nun Uchiha Madara nennt?"

 

"Anscheinend hat ihn Madara damals das Leben gerettet. Und irgendwie hat er ihn benutzt und seine Legende fortleben zu lassen." erklärte Aguri. "Keine Ahnung was dieser alte Bastard vor hat."

 

"Der Mondaugen Plan?"

 

"Bezweifle ich." antwortete Aguri Kopfschüttelnd. "Madara ist Rin vollkommen egal. Und Rin wiederzubekommen ist Obitos Ziel nicht Madaras. Nein, da steckt noch was anderes dahinter."

 

"Ist jetzt auch egal." sagte Anoth. "Der Originale Madara ist tot. Und wenn er nicht mit den Edo Tensei zurückgeholt wird, dann _bleibt_ er das auch. Und was auch immer er für einen Plan hatte ist gescheitert." Damit wendete sich Anoth Naruto, Yugito und Fu zu. "Euer Training beginnt hier. In einen Monat realer Zeit muss sich Naruto in den Examen beweisen. Für euch wird es weit mehr Zeit sein. Danach wartet auf euch noch viel mehr, meine jungen Seraphim Schüler."

 

Einen hellen Lichtblitz später und das Trainingsfeld war leer.

 

.

 

**Zu den Beobachtern**

 

.

 

Kakashi konnte kaum glauben was er da gehört hatte.

 

Obito lebte noch?

 

Und er war deshalb durchgedreht, weil er Rins Selbstmord mit angesehen hatte?

 

"Wie war das möglich?" fragte er sich laut.

 

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber nun freue ich mich aufs Finale." sagte der Hokage und konnte sich dabei ein grinsen nicht verbergen.

 

.

 

**Einen Monat später**

 

**Konoha Stadion**

 

**Arena**

 

.

 

"Mögen Hyuuga Neji und Uzumaki Naruto bitte in die Arena kommen." rief Genma, der mit diesen Kampf die Finalen Kämpfe der Chunin Examen einläutetete.

 

Neji erschien in der Arena aber Naruto ließ sich nicht blicken.

 

"Uzumaki Naruto, du hast noch zehn Minuten um hier in der Arena zu erscheinen oder du wirst disqualifiziert!" rief Genma.

 

Mehrere Minuten vergingen aber allen war in der Zeit aufgefallen, dass der Himmel, der eben noch strahlend blau mit einigen wenigen Wolken gewesen war, nun komplett schwarz wurde und die Wolkendichte immer weiter zunahm. Dann geschah es.

 

Erst krachten die Blitze nur zwischen den Wolken hin und her, dann schlugen die ersten in den Rändern der Arena ein. Als die Lichtblitze verschwanden und die Besucher und Ninja wieder in der Lage waren zu sehen standen mehrere Drachen in ihren Anthromorphen gestalten auf der Arenawand.

 

Bevor die Ninja Zeit hatten darauf zu reagieren gab es zwei weitere Einschläge. Diese allerdings um einiges stärker. Der eine war in der Arena und der Andere in der Loge, wo der Hokage saß.

 

"Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen Hiruzen, wenn wir die Kämpfe von hier aus verfolgen oder?" fragte ein grinsender Anoth, der zusammen mit Fuu und Yugito in der Loge der Kage erschienen war.

 

Die Kage, die allesamt aufgesprungen waren und in Kampfbereitschaft gewechselt waren, spürten die gewaltige Power, die Anoth aussandte und wussten alle, das wenn sie sich mit ihn anlegten, sie keine Chance haben würden.

 

"N-n-n-natürlich Weltenlord-sama." sagte Hiruzen. Anoth grinste nur.

 

_Ein Weltenlord?_ dachte der "Kazekage" _Das wäre der ideale Körper für mich._

 

Kaum hatte sich Anoth hingesetzt und Yugito und Fu ihre Plätze hinter ihm eingenommen sagte er etwas, welches bei Hiruzen und den "Kazekagen" einige Fragezeichen über deren Köpfen aufstiegen ließen

 

"Ah, sie sind auch angekommen."

 

"Was-?" noch bevor Hiruzen zu Ende reden konnte schlugen zwei weitere Blitze ein. Direkt darauf klarte der Himmel wieder auf.

 

"Ich glaube, du erkennst die beiden?" fragte Anoth, der die komplett überraschte Mine des Hokagen gesehen hatte.  


"Ja, aber das ist unmöglich."

 

"Wirklich?"

 

"Sie sind tot."

 

"Nein, das waren sie nie."

 

"Aber... wie?" fragte Hiruzen. "Uzumaki Kushina und Uchiha Mikoto sind tot."

 

"Richtiger wäre Uchiha Uzumaki Mikoto."

 

"Wie..."

 

"So amüsant das hier auch ist, es ist glaube ich besser, wenn ich es in einer kleinen Geschichte erzähle."

 

.

 

######################

 

**Flashback**

 

**Vier Tage nach Abreise**

 

######################

 

.

 

Anoth war zurück in Konoha. Dieses Mal allerdings hatte er sich als einen normalen Zivilisten getarnt. Er war zurückgekehrt um etwas zu überprüfen, welches er beim ersten Mal unterhalb des Dorfes gespürt hatte, als er sich verwandelt hatte. Es handelte sich dabei um zwei Auren, die Narutos ziemlich ähnlich waren. Die eine mehr so als die andere.

 

Und eine solche Ähnlichkeit gibt es im Regelfall nur bei Familienmitgliedern.

 

Komisch nur, das Narutos direkten Familienmitglieder offiziell alle tot waren. Wieso also kam von dort diese Aura?

 

Anoth betrat eine dunkle Seitengasse in der Nähe von dort, wo er die Aura spüren konnte. Kaum war er in der Gasse schickte er einen leichten Energieimpuls durch den Boden. Er brauchte sich dabei um die Ninja kaum sorgen machen, denn es war kein Chakra welches er dort einsetzte und der Puls war so schwach, das selbst ein Sensor schon sehr genau aufpassen musste um das zu bemerken.

 

Was er zurückbekam waren die Typischen Signale für eine Kanalisation. Aber darunter befand sich ein enormes Kavernensystem welches weit größer war, als es für ein Dorf dieser Größe von Nöten wäre. Es war kein Teil der Kanalisation, dafür waren die Kammern zu gut ausgebaut.

 

Als Anoth mit seinen sensorischen Fähigkeiten genauer hinein fühlte bemerkte er, das diese Kavernen mit überraschend fielen Menschlichen Lebenszeichen gefüllt waren.

 

_Eine geheime Basis?_

 

Noch ein wenig genauer und er wusste, was das für eine Basis war.

 

Er spürte die Chakrasignatur der Siegel, welche die Lebenszeichen trugen.

 

_Root_. Knurrte Anoth gedanklich. _Ich sollte mir das mal genauer ansehen._

 

Daraufhin schaute sich Anoth nach den nächsten Kanaldeckel oder Einstieg um und fand ihn nur eine Straße weiter und stieg ohne gesehen zu werden in die Kanalisation herab von der es aus einen Zugang zu der Rootbasis gab.

 

Er fand den Zugang nur knappe zehn Minuten später. Eine mit Siegeln übersäte Tür aus Stein.

 

Anoth studierte die Siegel und erkannte sofort, das er sie nicht ohne Alarm auszulösen entfernen konnte. Also zuckte Anoth mit seinen Schultern. Es waren ja eh nur Root, es war ja nicht so, dass er etwas auslöschte, welches Offiziell auch existierte. Von daher.

 

Anoth ging ein paar Schritte von der Tür weg und zeigte dann mit seinen Zeigefinger darauf.

 

"Klopf Klopf."  Mit diesen Worten feuerte er einen kurzen Konzentrierten rotfarbenden Energieimpuls auf die Tür, die daraufhin sofort explodierte.

 

Die ROOT Anbu reagierten überraschend schnell, doch mussten sie auch genauso schnell feststellen, dass sie Anoth nicht aufhalten konnten, der noch nicht einmal eine Waffe gezogen hatte sondern die meisten einfach mit bloßen Händen bzw. Krallen tötete.

 

Den ersten der ROOT riss er einfach die Kehle mit seinen Klauen heraus, der zweite wurde mit einen Hieb so stark gegen die Wand geschleudert, das sämtliche Krochen in ihm Wortwörtlich zerschmetter wurden. Den dritten fand seinen Kopf plötzlich umklammert vor, nur um einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später in seine heranstürmende Gruppe weiterer ROOT mit beinahe Schallgeschwindigkeit hinein geschleudert zu werden.

 

Ein weiterer griff ihn mit seinen Tanto an, nur um zu sehen, wie Anoth die Klinge mit deinen Klauen stoppte, zerbrach, nur um den abgebrochenen Teil der Klinge den ROOT in sein Auge zu rammen.

 

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! [Feuerversteck: Technik der gewaltigen Feuerkugel]" Hörte er wie es von mehreren ROOT gerufen wurde, nur um mehrere Feuerbälle auf ihn zurasen zu sehen.

 

Anoth hielt nur seine Hand aus und brachte die Feuerbälle mitten in der Luft zum Stillstand. Statt sie nun einfach aufzulösen verstärkte Anoth die Feuertechnik so sehr, dass sie von roten Flammen zuerst ins blaue und dann ins weiße umschlugen und schickte diese nun um ein vielfaches verstärkten Feuerbälle wieder zurück zum Absender.

 

In den engen Gängen hatten die ROOT keine Chance auszuweichen und wurden so binnen Sekunden zu Asche reduziert ohne überhaupt schreien zu können.

 

Eine weitere Gruppe ROOT kam auf Anoth zu, nur kamen sie nicht allzu weit, als Anoth die beiden Seitenwände des Tunnels auf sie zu schnellen ließ und sie damit einfach zermalmte.

 

Anoth schlug seine eigenen Klauen in seinen Arm und hielt die nun blutigen Klauen vor seinen Augen, die Wunde heilte augenblicklich wieder ab.

 

"Hijin Kessō!" Die fliegenden Blutklingen räumten Anoth den Weg tiefer in die unterirdische Anlage frei. Die ROOT, die von den Blutklingen getroffen wurden, wurden entweder gleich in mehrere Teile zerlegt oder starben an der Vergiftung durch Anoths hochtoxischen Blut.

 

Das von Anoth eingesetzte Blut zerfiel nur Minuten später zu Staub.

 

Anoth raste weiter die Gänge hinunter, immer der Aura folgend. Jeder ROOT, der sich ihm in den Wege stellte fand durch seine Klauen zu meist ein sehr blutiges Ende.

 

Nur wenige Minuten und gut zweihundert zum Teil gehäckselte ROOT später stand er vor der Tür hinter der er die Aura spürte. Sie war natürlich, wie konnte es auch anders sein, verschlossen.

 

"Wieso denken die eigentlich immer, das sie mich mit einer verschlossenen Tür davon abhalten könnten an mein Ziel zu gelangen." fragte sich Anoth. Zugegeben die Tür vor ihn war mit Sprengfallen gesichert. Die Wand daneben allerdings wies keine Sicherungen in irgendeiner Form auf. Sie war nur eine normale Wand.

 

Eine Explosion später und Anoth war im Raum und in der Wand war ein neues Loch.

 

Es befanden sich kein weiteres ROOT Kanonenfutter in dem Raum, dafür allerdings mehrere große Tanks in denen zwei komplett nackte Frauen schwebten. Eine Überprüfung ihrer Auren bestätigte es. Es waren die, nach denen er suchte.

 

Er ging an den ersten Tank heran, welcher eine Frau mit roten Haaren enthielt. Bei genaueren hinsehen entdeckte er auf ihrer Brust eine große Narbe. Auf den Rücken war sie auch zu sehen, das konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie von irgendetwas durchbohrt worden war. Und zwar etwas großes, nach der Größe der Narbe ausgehend. Anoth legte seine Hand an den Glastank und nutze die Flüssigkeit darin als Medium um sie zu scannen.

 

Sie war vollständig genesen, wurde aber in einer Art Stasis gehalten. Außerdem stellte er fest, dass er recht hatte mit der Familienzugehörigkeit. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um Uzumaki Kushina. Und die Stase erklärte auch warum sie in all den Jahren nicht gealtert war. Im Gegenteil sie sah sogar Jünger aus. Wenn Anoth ihr Alter schätzen müsste, dann müsste sie so um die 19 Jahre alt sein. Obwohl sie eigentlich älter sein sollte. Sie "starb" nämlich, als sie 24 Jahre alt war.

 

Als er sich den anderen Tank zuwendete stellte er fest, dass es sich um Uchiha Mikoto handelte. Aber auch sie war jünger als sie sein sollte. Bei ihren "tot" war sie 35 Jahre alt. Aber sie sah aus, als wäre sie gerade mal Anfang zwanzig. Auch sie war komplett genesen und in Stase. Auf ihrer Brust war eindeutig eine Narbe zu sehen, die nach ihrer Form zu urteilen, von einer Schwertklinge hinterlassen wurde. Dann allerdings war da noch etwas. Er spürte eine ähnliche Aura wie die von Kushina.

 

Einen DNA Scan später und er hatte sein Antwort. Anscheinend wurde mit den beiden experimentiert während sie hier unten waren und während der Zeit haben sie Mikoto Kushinas DNA gegeben. Weshalb? Das wusste er nicht.

 

Es war auch egal. Die beiden mussten hier heraus.

 

Da hörte er, wie sich weitere ROOT Drohnen sich seiner Position näherten. Die Geräusche, wie sie rannten, waren deutlich zu hören.

 

"Tja.... Zeit zu verschwinden." sagte Anoth. Damit verwandelte er sich und griff mit seinen Tentakeln beide Stasebehälter. Einen Lichtblitz später und alles, was die ROOT und auch Danzo sahen, als sie den Raum durch das Loch in der Wand betraten, war das er leer war. Von den Behältern war keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

 

Dafür stand etwas anderes in der Mitte des Raumes.

 

Etwas, dessen Timer sehr schnell ablief.

 

5...

 

4...

 

3...

 

2...

 

"Oh scheiße." entfuhr es Danzo.

 

1...

 

Und das nächste, was er spürte war unerträgliche Hitze, als die Höllenfeuerbombe explodierte und die ganzen Gänge der Basis mit ihrer tödlichen brennenden Fracht überflutete.

 

Nur durch den Einsatz von Izanagi und der Opferung von einen seiner Implantierten Sharingan Augen war Danzo in der Lage diese Bombe zu überleben.

 

.

 

**Im Trainingslager**

 

.

 

Ein greller Lichtblitz verkündete die Rückkehr von Anoth. Und er war nicht alleine. Neben ihn in seiner Biestform erschienen auch zwei Stasebehälter.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange und Naruto stand neben ihn.

 

"Was hast du denn da mitgebracht?"

 

"Ein Geheimnis von Konoha." antwortete Anoth. "Deine Mutter und deine Patentante."

 

"Aber... die sind doch tot." sagte Naruto, der nun vor den Tank von Kushina stand und bei den Blick auf ihren nackten Körper leicht rot wurde.

 

"Danzo hat sie damals anscheinend gefunden und mit sich mitgenommen." sagte Anoth. "Ich habe die beiden in einer seiner Unterirdischen ROOT Basen aufgespürt. Ich habe dir nichts gesagt, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich dort unten finden würde und wollte dir so keine falschen Hoffnungen machen."

 

Naruto nickte nur. Es war wirklich besser, das er ihn erst einmal nichts gesagt hatte. Aber eine Frage hatte er dennoch. "Können sie da raus?"  


"Ja, aber es wird ein wenig dauern, bis sie wieder in Topform sind." erklärte Anoth. "Die Stase war nicht perfekt und ihre Muskelmasse hat deutlich darunter gelitten." Anoth wendete sich. "Da wir hier aber gute 10 Jahre verbringen werden, werden sie am Ende wieder auf ihrer vollen Stärke sein."

 

Naruto nickte. Dann kapierte er etwas, was Anoth gesagt hatte. "10 Jahre?!"

 

Anoth kicherte etwas. "Oh mach dir um die Chuninexamen keinen Kopf. Es sind 10 Jahre hier. Aber nur einen Monat da draußen. Deine Sensei haben in deiner Ausbildung ziemlich viel Mist gebaut und deine Ernährungsartundweise hilft da auch nicht wirklich. Hinzu kommt, das deine Klassenlehrer ihren Job nicht getan haben und das herunter drehen des Levels der Ausbildung durch den Idiotischen Zivilen Rat von Konoha. Das werden wir alles korrigieren. Das heißt nicht nur, dass du trainiert wirst sondern Mikoto und Kushina ebenso. Dabei wird das Training nicht nur von mir kommen, sondern auch von meinen Schattenbiestern. So und jetzt haben wir genug gelabert. Das Training beginnt."

 

"Eins noch." unterbrach Naruto. "Was ist ein Schattenbiest."

 

"Den Titel habe ich mir nicht ausgedacht." sagte Anoth auf die Frage.

 

"Der kam von einen unserer Feinde." Antwortete Serina. Eine Wasserdrachin in ihrer Menschlichen Gestalt die gerade neben Anoth aus den nichts erschienen war.

 

"Was? Wo..."

 

"Wo ich herkomme?"

 

Naruto nickte nur.

 

"Nun wir Schattenbiester sind essenziel ein Teil von ihm und doch eigenständig." erklärte Serina.

 

"Wie meinst du das?"

 

"Nun, wir behalten unsere Individualität. Wir werden dadurch nicht zu willenlosen Sklaven seines Willens." dabei deutete sie auf Anoth. Dabei rieb sie ihren Hintern gegen Anoth, was deutlich machte, das sie auch noch ein wenig mehr waren. Allerdings brachte dies ihr auch einen leichten Klaps auf besagtes Hinterteil ein, was die Wasserdrachin in Menschlicher Form allerdings nur zum kichern brachte.

 

"Seid ihr also auf ewig in seinen Dienst?"

 

"Wenn wir das so wollen, ja."

 

"Das heißt es gibt auch einen Weg raus."

 

"Natürlich." bestätigte Serina. "Viele der heutigen Seraph, Seraphim und auch Drago-Seraphim waren einstmals Schattenbiester, die nun selbst Schattenbiester haben."

 

"Woher kommt eigentlich dieser Name, Schattenbiest?" fragte Naruto.

 

"Das hat mit unseren üblichen Kampftaktiken zu tun."

 

"Was meinst du damit?"

 

"Wenn wir unsere Feinde aus den Schatten heraus angreifen, sind wir oft für nur weniger als eine Sekunde zu sehen." Erklärte Serina. "Dann sieht man von uns in dieser kurzen Zeit nur eine schwarze nebelige Gestalt mit leuchtenden Augen, bevor wir unsere Gegner schnappen und wieder im Schatten verschwinden."

 

"Das heißt es ist gar keine Beleidigung?"

 

Hier musste Serina lachen. "Nein. Wir tragen den Titel mit Stolz. Denn es bedeutet, dass unsere Feinde vor uns Angst haben."

 

"Ja, das heben meine Damen so an sich." sagte Anoth. "Sie sehen nicht nur hübsch aus, sondern können einen auch sehr schnell jemanden ein neues Arschloch reißen." hier grinste Anoth. "Und der Feind, der schon einmal das Pech hatte ihnen zu begegnen, weiß das."

 

Anoth ging schon weg drehte sich dann aber doch noch einmal um. "Ach noch etwas, bevor wir loslegen." Anoth gab Naruto keine Chance zu reagieren, als er seine Hand auf Narutos Bauch rammte. " **Gogyou Kaiin!"**

 

Naruto schrie auf und landete dann auf seinen Rücken. Als er sich von den Schreck erholt hatte spürte er sofort, wie seine Energie wieder frei durch ihn durch strömte. Anoth hatte gerade das Siegel vernichtet, welches Orochimaru auf ihn gelegt hatte.

 

"Jetzt kann es losgehen."

 

Naruto schluckte nur als er den Blick in Anoths Augen sah.

 

Und was für ein Training das war. Willkommen in der Trainingshölle umschrieb das sehr gut. Aber Naruto, genauso wie Kushina und Mikoto, die sich ihnen erst sechs Monate später richtig anschlossen, konnten das mehr als bestätigen. Anoth war allerdings auch sehr effizient und ein verdammt guter Lehrmeister.

 

Dabei trainierte er nicht nur mit Anoth, sondern auch mit seinen Schattenbiestern. Das galt genauso für Kushina und Mikoto. Keiner der drei wurde geschont.

 

Alle drei waren nach diesen Trainingslevel im Bingo Buch, wenn sie dort eingetragen währen mit den Aktuellen werten, Doppel S Klasse.

 

Naruto war am Ende mehr als froh einen Sensei gefunden zu haben, den er auch Sensei nennen konnte, einer der diesen Titel auch verdient hatte.

 

 

.

 

######################

 

**Ende des Flashbacks**

 

######################

 

.

 

"Danzo." knurrte Hiruzen.

 

"Können wir das filetieren von diesen unbedeutenden Wurm auf später verlegen?" fragte Anoth.

 

Anoth stellte vergnügt fest, dass der "Kazekage", der verdächtig nach einer gewissen Schlange roch, doch ein wenig blass wurde durch den Wurm Kommentar.

 

"Natürlich." Damit gab Hiruzen das Signal den Kampf zu beginnen.

 

.

 

**In der Arena**

 

.

 

Neji starrte auf Naruto. Er hatte sich deutlich verändert in den letzten Monat.

 

Der "komm her und tötet mich" orangene Anzug war verschwunden. Stattdessen trug er komplett schwarz. Auch war er größer geworden und war von 1,45 m auf 1,65 m hochgeschnellt. Damit war er nun größer als Neji selbst. Auch konnte er mehrere Waffen an ihn sehen.

 

Neji war sich dennoch siegessicher.

 

"Gib auf Versager. Dein Schicksal ist es zu verlieren." Neji redete noch mehr Kommentare und alle hatten das selbe Ergebnis.

 

Überhaupt keine Reaktion von Naruto.

 

Stattdessen blickte Naruto stumm zu Genma herüber.

 

Der nickte.

 

"Der Kampf Hyuuga Neji gegen Uzumaki Naruto beginnt nun. Kämpft!" rief Genma und sah zu, das er aus der Arena verschwand. Denn irgendetwas sagte ihm, das er nicht in der Arena bleiben wollte.

 

Neji aktivierte sein Byakugan.

 

Nur um es sofort wieder zu deaktivieren.

 

_Das kann nicht sein._ Dachte Neji und aktivierte sein Byakugan erneut nur um es direkt danach wieder zu deaktivieren. _Wie ist das möglich? Genjutsu!_

 

"Kai!" rief Neji währen er versuchte das angeblich Genjutsu zu brechen. Nur verändern tat sich nichts. Das Ergebnis blieb gleich. _Wie kann das sein?_

 

"Probleme Neji?" fragte Naruto höhnisch. Er amüsierte sich köstlich an Nejis verdutzten Gesicht.

 

"Wie ist das möglich? WIE HAST DU ES GESCHAFFT FÜR DS BYAKUGAN UNSICHTBAR ZU SEIN????"

 

Statt zu antworten wurde Narutos grinsen nur breiter.

 

.

 

**Bei den Zuschauern**

 

.

 

Hyuuga Hiaschi saß neben seiner Tochter Hyuuga Hanabi und konnte nicht glauben, was er da gehört hatte.

 

Hiaschi aktivierte sein eigenes Byakugan und musste feststellen, das Neji recht hatte. Naruto war fürs Byakugan unsichtbar. Aber das war doch unmöglich.

 

Oder etwa nicht?

 

.

 

**Mit Hinata**

 

.

 

Hinata grinste nur. Sie wusste genau, was Naruto da gemacht hatte. Sie wusste auch, das Neji eine Tracht Prügel der Spitzenklasse bevorstand.

 

.

 

**Bei den Kagen**

 

.

 

"Wie ist das möglich?" fragte der Kazekage verdutzt.

 

"Oh, das ist ganz einfach zu erklären." sagte Anoth. "Wir sind alle geheime Sadisten. Wir sind wie Katzen, wenn sie eine Maus erwischt haben."

 

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Hiruzen.

 

"Wir lieben es mit unserer Beute zu spielen. Dabei lassen wir ihnen gerne den Glauben, das sie eine Chance auf Sieg hat. Auch wenn diese nur theoretisch existiert."

 

"Das heißt Naruto-"

 

"Spielt mit Neji." Anoth grinste. Und den "Kazekagen" wurde es so langsam doch ein wenig mulmig zu mute.

 

.

 

**bei den Zuschauern.**

 

.

 

Mikoto und Kushina grinsten nur.

 

Ihr Plan hatte funktioniert.

 

.

 

**In der Arena**

 

.

 

"Übertreibst du es da nicht ein wenig?" fragte Naruto grinsend. "Du bist nur nicht in der Lage meine Chakrapunkte zu erkennen."

 

"Darum geht es ja!" reif Neji. "Ich kann nur deine-" weiter kam er nicht, da fand er sich plötzlich fliegend vor.

 

"Schluss damit. Zeit zu spielen." rief Naruto und jagte Neji hinterher.

 

Neji hatte keine andere Wahl als Hakke Shou Kaiten einzusetzen um Naruto abzuwehren, aber selbst dann wurde der Chakraball, den Hakke Shou Kaiten um ihn herum formte und in dessen Mitte sich Neji befand, wie ein Spielball durch die Arena geschossen.

 

Etwas, was eigentlich unmöglich ein sollte.

 

.

 

**Bei den Zuschauern.**

 

.

 

Sakura und Ino, die neben einander saßen, war die Kinnlade heruntergefallen. ein Blick zu den Kagen zeigte, das auch sie nicht glauben konnten, was da gerade geschehen war. Selbst Hiaschi war komplett sprachlos.

 

Warum sollte man die perfekte Verteidigung durchbrechen, wenn man ihre Eigenschafft auch gegen sie verwenden konnte.

 

Mit Hakke Shou Kaiten erschuf Neji praktisch um sich herum einen Ball aus Chakra.

 

Und mit einen Ball kann man spielen.

 

Genau das hatte Naruto gemacht.

 

.

 

**Arena**

 

.

 

Neji stürmte auf Naruto zu und verwickelte ihm in eine Nahkampf. Es gab nur ein Problem, da sein Byakugan praktisch Naruto nur als einen Art Geist wahrnahm und er somit weder die Chakrapunkte noch die Chakrapfade sehen konnte war sein Juken so gut wie nutzlos. Neji hatte zwar auch in einer anderen Form des Taijutsu trainiert, (Maito Gai hatte darauf bestanden.) war aber damit vollständig unterlegen.

 

Und Naruto ließ ihn diesen Fakt spüren.

 

Er zeigte den Hyuuga ganz deutlich, dass wenn man ihnen die Fähigkeit nahm ihr Byakugan effektiv einzusetzen, sie sehr schnell zu leichter Beute wurden.

 

Das war das Problem, wenn man seine Fähigkeiten nur auf einer Basis aufbaute.

 

Es war wie beim Kartenhaus. Nimmt man die Grundkarte weg, bricht der ganze Rest in sich zusammen.

 

"Ich würde jetzt rennen." klang Narutos Stimme plötzlich von genau hinter Neji. Sein Fuchs gleiches grinsen ließ Neji nichts Gutes erahnen. Der Fakt, das Narutos Hände zwei Feuerbälle hielten unterstrich diesen Fakt nur noch.

 

Neji tat das, was Naruto ihn geraten hatte.

 

Er rannte.

 

Die Explosionen folgten ihn.

 

Ein kurzer Blick nach hinten offenbarte auch wieso.

 

Naruto feuerte nun in schneller Folge Feuerbälle nach ihn.

 

Und damit wurde Neji eines klar.

 

Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen.

 

Und zwar schnell.

 

Es gab da nur ein Problem.

 

Einer der Feuerbälle hatte ihn erwischt und ihn mit dessen Explosion in die Luft geschleudert. Hinzu kam, das Naruto nun genau auf ihn zu kam mit der vollen Absicht ihn in die Stadionwand zu katapultieren.

 

_Das wird jetzt weh tun._

*WAMM*

 

Nun hing er da. Mit weit ausgespreizten Armen und Beinen und fast einen halben Meter tief in der Betonwand und das auch noch auf den Kopf stehend.

 

"Vielleicht war es mein Schicksal ihn so dermaßen zu unterschätzen." murmelte Neji, dann rollten seine Augen in seinen Kopf zurück und er kippte bewusstlos aus der Wand.

 

Genma sprang zurück in die Arena und schaute auf den bewusstlosen und am Boden liegenden Hyuuga Neji.

 

Dann schweifte sein Blick über die mit Kratern übersäte Fläche, die einst der Boden der Arena gewesen war.

 

"Sieger: Uzumaki Naruto!"

 

Und das Publikum grölte los. Nur die Zuschauer aus Konoha waren weniger begeistert.

 

Naruto winkte den Publikum noch kurz zu, dann verschwand er zu der Box mit den Teilnehmern.

 

"Aufgrund der Schäden in der Arena machen wir 15 Minuten Pause." rief Genma.

 

.

 

**15 Minuten später**

 

.

 

Naruto hatte während der ganzen Pause still und leise mit Kushina und Mikoto geredet. Auch Hinata war hinzu gekommen. Anoth hatte sie aus den Krankenhaus geholt, als Naruto ihn von den Kampf gegen Neji erzählt hatte und das die Möglichkeit bestand, das Hinata bleibende Schäden davon getragen hatte aus den Kampf.

 

Das was für die Ärzte von Konoha nicht zu versorgen war, war für Anoth eine Kleinigkeit. Schließlich hatte er auf den diversen Schlachtfeldern weit schlimmere Verletzungen behandeln müssen. Und kaum war sie wieder auf den Beinen schloss sich Hinata den Trainingsregime von Naruto, Yugito, Fuu, Kushina und Mikoto an.

 

Sie war nicht für die ganzen 10 Jahre da gewesen, sondern hatte nur ein Jahr lang mit ihnen trainiert. Dies würde allerdings mehr als ausreichen, damit sich Hinata die Kontrolle über den Hyuuga Clan an sich reißen würde können.

 

Heute bestand kein Zweifel mehr daran, dass wenn es Hiaschi noch einmal versuchen würde sie fertig zu machen, so würde nun er das sein, der fertig gemacht werden würde.

 

Auch wurde ihr klar, dass sie und Naruto wohl nie wirklich etwas romantisches miteinander würden anfangen können, denn beide sahen sich eher als Geschwister an. Nicht wie Liebhaber.

 

Nun stand der nächste Kampf an.

 

Genma hatte wieder seinen Platz in der Arena eingenommen.

 

"Würden bitte Uchiha Sasuke und Sabaku no Gaara in die Arena kommen." rief er.

 

Gaara war fast Augenblicklich in der Arena via Shunshin.

 

Von Sasuke allerdings fehlte jede Spur.

 

"Uchiha Sasuke, du hast noch 5 Minuten um in der Arena zu erscheinen!" rief Genma als Sasuke auch nach mehreren Minuten und bereits einmaligen Aufrufen nicht in der Arena erschienen war.

 

Auch nach sechs weiteren Minuten war von Sasuke keine Spur und Genma blickte hoch zu der Hokage Box.

 

.

 

**Hokage Box**

 

.

 

"Uchiha Sasuke ist immer noch nicht hier." murmelte Hiruzen.

 

"Disqualifizier ihn." meinte Anoth trocken.

 

"Sollten wir nicht noch ein wenig warten?" fragte der "Kazekage". "Viele der Leute sind wegen des Uchiha gekommen."

 

"Die Chunin Examen sind ein Ersatz für einen offenen Konflikt. Der Feind wartet nicht auf einen. Wenn du nicht bereit bist. Pech gehabt. Außerdem ist es für Konoha keine gute Werbung, sollte so ein verhalten toleriert werden." erklärte Anoth. "Es sagt nämlich, das Konoha Shinobi nur dann auftauchen, wenn es ihnen in den Kram passt. Und nicht dann, wenn sie gerufen oder gebraucht werden."

 

"Anoth hat recht." Hiruzen stimmte Anoth vollständig zu. "Wer auf den Schlachtfeld zu spät kommt um seine Kammeraden zu unterstützen findet sie höchstwahrscheinlich tot vor."

 

Mit diesen Worten stand Hiruzen auf.

 

"Da Uchiha Sasuke nicht rechtzeitig zu seinen Kampf erschienen ist, ist er hiermit disqualifiziert!"

 

Das Publikum war davon zwar nicht begeistert, konnte aber gegen die Entscheidung auch nicht wirklich viel tun.

 

Genma unterdessen rief die nächsten Gegner aus.

 

.

 

**A/N: Die Kämpfe sind Cannon von daher überspring ich sie einfach.**

 

.

 

"Mögen bitte Sabaku no Gaara und Uzumaki Naruto in die Arena kommen." rief Genma.

 

Gaara erschien mit einen Shunshin in der Arena und Naruto mit einen Lichtblitz.

 

"Mutter dürstet nach deinen Blut." sagte Gaara.

 

Naruto starrte ihn nur an. "Ja, ja ist klar." und winkte es ab, als ob das völlig unbedeutend war. Dann nickte er Genma zu.

 

Dieser wollte gerade den Kampf beginnen lassen, da erschien mit einen weiteren Shunshin Hatake Kakashi und Uchiha Sasuke in der Arena.

 

"Yo!" rief Kakashi mit seinen typischen Augengrinsen. "Sind wir zu spät?"

 

"Das kann man wohl so sagen." meinte Genma. "Ihr seid so spät, das Sasuke mittlerweile disqualifiziert worden ist."

 

"WAS?!" rief Sasuke wütend. "ICH BIN EIN UCHIHA! ICH-" sein wütendes Geschreie wurde durch Kakashi beendet, der Sasuke mit einen gezielten hieb in den Nacken kurzerhand bewusstlos geschlagen hatte. Kakashi gab Naruto noch einen diskreten Daumen nach oben und sein typischen Augengrinsen und verschwand dann zur Zuschauer Tribüne.

 

Unter seiner Maske war Kakashi am grinsen. Der Zivile Rat hatte es zwar geschafft, das er Sasuke trainierte für die Chunin Examen. Sie hatten es aber versäumt ihm klar zu machen, das er auch PÜNKTLICH dort sein sollte. Ja, Rache war doch etwas Schönes. Auch wenn sie nur im kleinen stattfand.

 

"Sind beide Kontrahenten bereit?" fragte Genma.

 

Naruto nickte nur und Gaara tat es ihm gleich.

 

"Kämpft!" und Genma war verschwunden.

 

Einige Sekunden starrten sich Gaara und Naruto noch immer fast regungslos an, dann lies Gaara seinen Sand frei und der Kampf begann.

 

Naruto wich ohne Probleme jeden der Sandtentakel aus, die Gaara nach ihn schickte.

 

Das Spiel der beiden ging schon seit ein paar Minuten so und Gaara musste immer mehr aufs Bijuu Chakra zurückgreifen. Das war aber genau das, was Naruto wollte.

 

Während ihres Trainings kamen sie auch auf Shukaku zu sprechen. Den Bijuu, der in Gaara versiegelt worden war. Und Kurama konnte sich nicht erklären, wie aus einen friedlichen Bijuu eine Mordlüsterne Kreatur geworden war.

 

Die Sandratte, wie Kurama Shukaku nannte, war eigentlich immer recht friedlich. Dieses Verhalten war mehr als ungewöhnlich.

 

Und so setzten sich Lereya, Laraya und Kurama während einer Pause in ihren eigenen Training zusammen um Erklärungen zu versuchen oder zumindest Ideen, was dafür verantwortlich war. Eine mögliche Erklärung bekamen sie, als sie die Geschichte von Shukaku durchwühlten. Anscheinend war vor etwa 100 Jahren ein komplett durchgeknallter Mönch ein Jinchuriki für Shukaku gewesen. Aber dieser war schon lange tot.

 

Oder hatte dieser Mönch, der von der Unsterblichkeit geradezu besessen war, etwas in Shukaku zurückgelassen?

 

Theoretisch war dies im Bereich des Möglichen. Nur das zu überprüfen dürfte schwierig werden.

 

Damit entwickelten die drei eine Theorie.

 

Wenn der Mönch wirklich etwas in Shukaku zurückgelassen hatte, so müsste dieses zu erspüren sein, wenn Gaara, der derzeitige Jinchuriki, mehr von den Chakra seines Bijuu verwendete.

 

Und Tatsache.

 

Da waren mehr als zwei Signaturen, die Naruto da von Gaara wahrnehmen konnte.

 

'Anoth, überprüf das mal bitte und sag mir, wenn ich mich irre.' schickte Naruto telepathisch an Anoth. 'Denn ich spüre in Gaara mehr als zwei Signaturen.'

 

Zwei Signaturen waren normal bei einen Jinchuriki. Die eine war der Jinchuriki selbst und die andere Signatur von den, was in den Jinchuriki versiegelt worden war.

 

Mehr als zwei hieß, das da womöglich was faul war.

 

Anoth bestätigte Narutos Vermutung nur Sekunden später, als er ihn meldete, das er in Gaara nicht zwei sondern vier Signaturen wahrnehmen konnte.

 

Die eine war Gaara selbst.

 

Die zweite war von Shukaku.

 

Die dritte war sehr nahe mit Gaara verwand. Wahrscheinlich seine Mutter.

 

Die vierte allerdings war merkwürdig. Sie war unvollständig und irgendwie gab sie Anoth das Gefühls des Wahnsinns. Außerdem ähnelte die Signatur mehr, der die er von einen alten Mann erwarten würde.

 

'Du musst Gaara von den anderen Signaturen trennen. Nutz das fünf Elemente Siegel.' riet ihn Anoth.

 

'Werde ich.'

 

'Wenn das geschafft ist können wir diesen verrückten alten Mann in Gaaras Kopf zeigen wo die Tür ist.'

 

'Ja.'

 

Allerdings hatte Naruto ein Problem. Ehe er das besagte Siegel auf Gaara anbringen konnte musste er erst einmal seinen Sandpanzer knacken.

 

Die Frage war wie?

 

Während Naruto darüber nachdachte musste er ständig Gaaras Sand ausweichen. Dann kam ihn eine Idee.

 

Wasser.

 

Sand und Wasser ergibt Matsch.

 

Einen Versuch war es wert.

 

Naruto wartete Gaaras nächste Angriffswelle ab, wich dieser aus, und jagte direkt darauf durch Handzeichen. Kurz darauf jagte eine Wasserwand auf Gaara zu.

 

Der Sand den Gaara nutzte wurde augenblicklich durchnässt und fiel zu Boden. Es war genau so, wie Naruto es erwartet hatte. er konnte nur trockenen Sand verwenden.

 

Es gab nur einen Haken. Es funktionierte nur kurzzeitig, dann konnte Gaara den Sand schon wieder benutzen.

 

Er musste also möglichst viel Sand auf einmal durchnässen.

 

Da gab es nur ein weiteres Problem. Das Wasser, was er vorhin verwendet hatte war so ziemlich alles, was er in so kurzer Zeit aus der Luft ziehen konnte. Die Luft war zu trocken und Wolken waren auch keine in Sicht.

 

Ein anderer Plan musste also her.

 

Naruto wich den Versuch ihn in einen Sarg aus Sand zu stecken aus und feuerte ein paar Feuerbälle auf Gaara. Dieser nutzte seinen Sand aus und fing sie ab. Dabei wurde ein kleiner Teil zu Glas, der aber sehr schnell auch wieder zu Sand zerfiel.

 

Ok. Das war auch nichts.

 

Oh wie sehr sich Naruto wünschte er könnte all out gehen, dann währe der Kampf schon lange erledigt. Nur wenn er das tun würde, würde die Schlangenfresse seine geplante Invasion sicherlich abblasen. Und das sollte nicht geschehen. Denn wenn alles klappte würde Orochimaru hier und heute sterben. Die Falle war gespannt. Sie wartete nur noch darauf zuzuschlagen.

 

Dann kam ihn eine Idee.

 

Gaara war fast schon ein Psychopath. Er wurde noch nicht einmal verwundet. Danke Kabuto, du wertloser Verräter, für diese Information. Was würde wohl geschehen, wenn sich das änderte?

 

'Wenn du das machst, muss er aus Konoha raus, damit du ihn bekämpfen kannst.' mahnte Anoth telepathisch.

 

'Ich weiß.' gab Naruto zurück.

 

"Kagebunshin No Jutsu!" Und neben Naruto erschienen ein dutzend Kopien, die schnell Positionen rund um die Arena einnahmen und begannen Gaara mit Feuerangriffen zu bombardieren während sie parallel den Sand auswichen.

 

Dann bemerkte Naruto sie.

 

Die Lücke auf die er gewartet hatte.

 

Naruto zog sein Schwert, ein komplett schwarzes Breitschwert, pumpte Windchakra hinein und war plötzlich verschwunden. Nur um direkt vor Gaara wieder aufzutauchen, der sich in einen Sandkokon verkrochen hatte mit einen Auge aus Sand über den Kokon.

 

Die Klinge durchbrach den Sandkokon problemlos.

 

Der Sand um Naruto herum, der vorhin noch seine Klone angegriffen hatte, fiel zu Boden und plötzlich war es totenstill.

 

Als Naruto das Schwert wieder hinauszog war Blut an der Klinge.

 

Kaum war das Schwert raus löste sich Gaaras Sandkokon in Wohlgefallen auf und gab die Sicht auf Gaara frei. Was Naruto dazu veranlasste mehrere Sprünge von ihn weg zu machen.

 

Gaaras Hand berührte seine Wunde und er führte sie vor sein Auge.

 

"Ist das Blut? MEIN BLUT?!" schrie Gaara.

 

Direkt darauf vielen Federn vom Himmel.

 

_Und damit beginnt es._ dachte Anoth. 'AN ALLE!! ALLE SUNA UND OTO SHINOBI SIND FEINDLICH! VERNICHTET SIE!' schickte er telepathisch an seine Leute. 'Naruto kümmere du dich um Gaara. Ich übernehme die Schlangenfresse.' schickte er direkt darauf telepathisch an Naruto.

 

Orochimaru, in Verkleidung des Kazekagen, hatte, sobald das Genjutsu seine Wirkung entfaltete, eine Rauchbombe gezündet und war mit den Hokagen auf den Dach des Stadions gelandet.

 

Währenddessen war Gaara, der angefangen hatte sich zu verwandeln, von seinen Geschwistern aus der Arena gebracht worden. Naruto ihnen dicht auf den Fersen.

 

Oben auf den Dach der Arena war Anoth neben der Energiebarriere aufgetaucht, welcher von Orochimarus Leibwächtern errichtet worden war. Anoth ging um diese Barriere herum, bis er vor einen Mädchen mit roten Haaren zum Stillstand kam.

 

"Interessant." sagte Anoth zu sich selbst. _Das muss sie sein._ Bevor er sie weiter beobachten konnte, erschienen mehrere Anbu auf den Dach. einer von ihnen sprang in die Barriere und wurde auf der Stelle vaporisiert.

 

Anoth seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

Das war eine Flammenbarriere.

 

Da zu versuchen ohne jeden Schutz einfach hindurch zu rennen, war, wenn man nicht gerade ein Feuerelementar war, glatter Selbstmord.

 

Anoth hingegen war ein Feuerelementar, das erlaubte ihn einfach durch die Barriere hindurch zu gehen, als wäre sie gar nicht da. Parallel dazu sendete er ein Energiefeld aus, welches verhinderte, das Orochimarus Leibwächter die Barriere beenden konnten. Orochimaru kam hier nicht mehr weg.

 

"Hallo Orochimaru." sagte Anoth ganz gelassen und unterbrach damit das kleine Wortgefecht zwischen Sarutobi und besagter Schlangenfresse, die sich das Gesicht des Kazekagen bereits vom Kopf gerissen hatte.

 

"Wie bist du hier herein gekommen?!" rief Orochimaru.

 

Anoth grinste nur höhnisch.

 

"Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen, hm?" sagte Anoth komplett gelassen. "Ich weiß es. Finde du es doch heraus."

 

"GAH!!!" Orochimaru war wütend. "Dafür habe ich keine Zeit." Und flog durch Handzeichen. Dabei grinste er beide an. Dann schlug er beide Hände auf die Erde bzw. Dach.

 

Als Hiruzen sah, was da aus den Boden kam und sie schon zerstören wollte, musste er feststellen, dass Anoth seine Hand festhielt und grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.

 

Aus den Boden kamen drei Särge. Sie trugen die Kanji für die Zahlen eins, zwei und vier.

 

Als die Särge vollständig aus den Boden bzw. Dach waren öffneten sie sich und gaben den Blick auf zwei tote Oto Genin und einen Aschehaufen frei.

 

"Was ist Orochimaru?" fragte Anoth höhnisch. "Kleines Problem mit deinen Jutsu?"

 

"Was?" Orochimaru war komplett verwundert. "Wie ist das möglich?"

 

"Ziemlich einfach sogar." sagte Anoth. "Während der Zeit, wie ich Naruto ausgebildet habe, kamen wir auch über deinen Angriff im Wald des Todes zu sprechen. Ich habe einige meiner Schatten dazu abgestellt, sich in Oto einzuschleusen und dich zu beobachten. So haben wir über deine Pläne erfahren." erklärte Anoth.

 

"Ich brauchte danach nur ins Krankenhaus zu gehen um mir die drei Genin anzuschauen. Eine von ihnen war es wert gerettet zu werden. Die anderen beiden habe ich einfach getötet und mit einer Illusion umgeben, welche es dir erlaubte zu glauben, dass sie noch lebten. Kin, so hieß die dritte, habe ich einfach durch einen Blutklon ersetzt. Und du hast davon nichts bemerkt.

 

"Ganz davon abgesehen, das Namikaze Minato zurückzuholen einen gewissen Shinigami ziemlich wütend gemacht hätte. Seine Seele ist nachwievor in dessen Bauch. Und ich glaube nicht, das ihn das gefallen hätte, wenn du damit Erfolg gehabt hättest diese ihn wegzunehmen.

 

"Was deine Armee angeht. Nun... Schau dich um."

 

Genau das machte Orochimaru auch. Und ihm gefiel gar nicht, was er da sah. Ein Drache war erschienen und hatte die dreiköpfige Schlange, die das Haupttor einreißen sollte, im Maul und schleuderte sie durch die Gegend wie Spielzeug.

 

Parallel dazu wurden alle Suna und Oto Streitkräfte auf den Straßen regelrecht abgeschlachtet.

 

Moment mal...

 

War der Schatten da gerade lebendig geworden und hatte mehrere Oto Nin verschluckt?

 

Da!

 

Da war es schon wieder geschehen!

 

Eine andere Gruppe an Suna Shinobi und Kunoichi hatten ihre Waffen weggeworfen und sich ergeben und wurden nun von Wesen, die aus den Schatten gesprungen kamen, verhaftet.

 

Anoth grinste dann rief er so laut, das sich Orochimaru und Hiruzen die Ohren zuhalten mussten.

 

" **AN ALLE SUNA STREITKRÄFTE!!! EUER KAZEKAGE IST TOT!! OROCHIMARU WAR ES, DER DEN POSTEN DES KAZEKAGEN AN SICH GERISSEN HATTE UND EUCH ZU DIESEN ANGRIFF VERFÜHRT HAT!! LEGT EURE WAFFEN NIEDER UND EUCH WIRD NICHTS GESCHEHEN! KÄMPFT IHR ALLERDINGS, SO WERDET IHR DEN NÄCHSTEN TAG NICHT ERLEBEN!!"**

 

Die Reaktionen kamen prompt. Baki, der vorhin noch im Kampf gegen zwei Konoha Anbu sich befand, legte seinen Waffen nieder und ergab sich. Allerdings nicht bevor er seinen Gefolgsleuten befohlen hatte es ihm gleich zu tun.

 

Überall in Konoha legten die Suna Streitkräfte ihre Waffen nieder und ergaben sich. Die Oto Streitkräfte wurden dagegen gnadenlos ausgelöscht.

 

"Deine Invasion ist gescheitert." sagte Hiruzen.

 

"Noch bin ich nicht-OOOF!" Orochimarus wütendes Gebrüll wurde von jemanden unterbrochen, der auf ihn landete und nun auf Orochimaru saß, als wäre er ein Stuhl. Eine schöne schwarzhaarige Frau in einen doch mehr als knappen Outfit.

 

"Yura, was machst du denn hier?" fragte Anoth, der die besagte Person sofort erkannte.

 

"Was denn?" fragte diese scheinheilig. "Darf ich nicht einmal meinen alten Meister besuchen kommen?"

 

"Solltest du nicht ein Auge auf Inuyasha und Kagome halten?"

 

"Ich sollte dafür sorgen, dass die beiden zusammenarbeiten." korrigierte Yura, die keine Anzeichen machte vom stöhnenden Orochimaru aufzustehen.

 

"Du hast sie angegriffen." das war keine Frage von Anoth sondern eine Feststellung. Die Wunde in Ihrer Brust sagte da mehr als genug.

 

"Nun... Ich musste ihnen einen Grund geben zusammen zu arbeiten." sagte Yura, die nun von Orochimaru aufstand und zu Anoth herüberlief. Orochimaru versuchte sofort wieder aufzustehen, wurde aber durch einen Stampfer von Yura wieder zu Boden geschickt, wo er einen Krater verursachte.

 

"Und da fandst du es für notwendig, das dir jemand eine Hand durch die Brust rammt?" fragte Anoth, der die Spuren auf ihrer Brust bemerkt hatte.

 

"Darauf hätte ich Eigentlich auch drauf verzichten können." gab Yura zu. "Im Übrigen, war das Inuyashas Schuld." Yura stand nun genau neben Anoth, der seine Hand auf ihre Brustwunde gelegt hatte und begonnen hatte diese zu heilen. Das brachte Anoth einen erleichterten Seufzer von Yura ein.

 

Yura hatte ihre schmerzen zwar nicht äußerlich gezeigt, aber Anoth wusste, dass sie Schmerzen hatte. Er kannte sie dafür viel zu gut.

 

"Wenn ich stören darf?" fragte Hiruzen, der nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte. "Aber wer ist das?"

 

"Das ist Yura." sagte Anoth. Und redete weiter bevor Hiruzen die Chance hatte etwas zu sagen. "Sie war lange Zeit eines meiner Schatten. Nun ist sie seit mehreren Jahrtausenden alleine unterwegs und selbstständig." Als er das sagte kniff er ihr ins Ohr. "Hey!" "Nur hat sie die Angewohnheit mir immer mal wieder Überraschungsbesuche abzustatten."

 

Yura schmollte nun ein wenig.

 

"Da du allerdings nun hier bist, kannst du dich auch nützlich machen." sagte Anoth und Yura wurde neugierig. "Meine Schatten haben da unten mehrere hundert Gefangene zusammengetrieben, die gefesselt werden müssten. Das ist ja dein Spezialgebiet. Und wenn du Leute siehst, die ein Hitai-ate mit einer Musiknote drauf tragen, darfst du sie töten." Yura grinste nun und teleportierte nach unten. "DU KANNST AUCH SPÄTER BEI DEN VERHÖREN UND FOLTERUNGEN MITHELFEN!"

 

Was darauf hin zu hören war, war problemlos als ein Dämonisches sadistisches Lachen zu deuten.

 

"Ist sie eine Dämonin?" fragte Hiruzen.

 

"Eigentlich eine Drachin." antwortete Anoth. "Eine ziemlich sadistische Drachin um genau zu sein." damit wendete sich Anoth wieder Orochimaru zu, den es in der Zwischenzeit gelungen war nicht nur wieder auf die Beine zu kommen sondern auch ein Schwert gezogen hatte. Woher er das hatte, wollte Anoth gar nicht wissen.

 

_Anko 2.0_. dachte Hiruzen. _Bloß nicht._

 

Anoth schien kurzzeitig fürs blanke Auge zu verschwinden, dann war er wieder zu sehen. Mit einen unterschied. Nun hatte Anoth Orochimarus Schwert in seinen Händen.

 

"Kusanagi, hm?" Anoth betrachtete das Schwert in seinen Händen. "Schönes Schwert. Nur für jemanden wie dich viel zu schade."

 

_Ich habe noch nicht einmal gesehen, wie er sich bewegt hat._ War der Gedanke, der beiden Hiruzen und Orochimaru durch den Kopf ging.

 

Anoth indessen steckte das Schwert in den Boden und stützte sich darauf ab, wie auf einen Gehstock. "So, wo war ich stehen geblieben?" fragte er rhetorisch. "Ach ja. Bevor ich damit fortfahre, dir deine Schlangenhaut herunter zu trennen, hier ist noch jemand, der mit dir reden möchte."

 

Eine Energiekugel kam aus Anoths Rücken und schwebte neben ihn. Dort materialisierte sich die Kugel schnell in eine Feminine Form. Tayuya erkannte diese sofort.

 

"Kin." murmelte sie ungläubig. Würde Anoth sie nicht in der Position festhalten, wo sie derzeit war, sie würde jetzt auch auf Orochimaru losstürmen. Der hatte ihr nämlich gesagt, das ihre engste Freundin tot sei.

 

"Hallo _Meister_." Kin zischte das letzte Wort geradezu. Orochimaru machte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. "DU VERDAMMTER MISTKERL!!!" Was danach folgte war eine Serie an Beleidigungen, die jeden Seemann zu einem weinenden Häufchen Elend reduziert hätten.

 

Und hatte Hiruzen da gerade einen Notizblock in der Hand um die Beleidigungen aufzuschreiben?

 

Anoth starrte auf Hiruzen, der fleißig am schreiben war.

 

"Was denn?" fragte er. "Man weiß nie, wann man so eine Beleidigung mal braucht."

 

"Schon klar." antwortete Anoth amüsiert.

 

Anoth wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Kin zu, die gerade eben Luft geholt hatte.

 

"Erst schickst du uns gegen diesen Uchiha, wohlwissend, dass wir mit deinen Spielzeug in seinen Nacken keine Chance gegen ihn haben, dann willst du uns auch noch als Opfergaben für dein bescheuertes Jutsu einsetzen!" damit deutete Kin auf die drei offen dastehenden Särge. "Du kannst dir sicher sein, das ich Konoha alles sagen werde, was ich über Oto weiß. Und ich hoffe, das du in der Hölle schmorst, wo du Bastard hingehörst!" Damit ging Kin herüber zu Tayuya und kniete sich neben ihr hin, was die beiden dazu nutzten sich leise zu unterhalten.

 

"Jetzt, wo das aus den weg ist." sagte Anoth und ließ dabei Kusanagi in seine Lagerdimension verschwinden "Können wir dazu übergehen dich genau dorthin zu schicken, wo Kin wünscht, das du schon längst wärst."

 

Damit griffen Hiruzen und Anoth gemeinsam Orochimaru an.

 

"Kuchiyose: Sanjuu Rashoumon"

 

Orochimaru beschwor schnell drei massive Tore herbei, um sich ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen, nur um entsetzt zu sehen, wie eine massive Pranke mit glühenden Klauen alle drei Tore mit einen Schlag zu Brennholz verarbeitete.

 

Hiruzen nutzte dies und sprintete durch die zerstörten Tore und gab Orochimaru einen mächtigen hieb mit seinen Donnerkeilpriesterstab und schickte so Orochimaru in Richtung von Anoth, der sich inzwischen wieder zurückverwandelt hatte, und den fliegenden Orochimaru mit einen massiven Faustschlag willkommen hieß, der Orochimaru sehr unsanft in das Dach beförderte.

 

Orochimaru sprang sofort wieder auf und schickte eine Schlange in Richtung Anoth. Der wich dieser aus und riss ihr direkt danach den Kopf ab, was dazu führte, das die Schlange sich in einer Rauchwolke auflöste. Diese nutzte Orochimaru um an Anoth heranzukommen und ihn in einen Nahkampf zu verwickeln. Nur um direkt darauf erneut fliegen geschickt zu werden. Dieses Mal, durch einen Kinnhaken.

 

"Zu langsam." kam Anoths Kommentar. "Und du nennst dich Sannin?"

 

Orochimaru sprang wieder auf und nutzte Senei Jashu um aus seinen Ärmeln mehrere Schlangen herauskommen zu lassen, die Anoth angriffen. Statt ihnen auszuweichen allerdings packte Anoth die Schlangen und hielt sie fest.

 

"Amateur." murmelte Anoth und nutzte nun die Schlangen, die nachwievor mit Orochimaru verbunden waren, um diesen durch die Gegend  zu Schleudern und dann mit Wucht ins Dach krachen zu lassen. Bevor er seine Hand extrem erhitzte und so die Schlangen regelrecht durchschmorte.

 

Bevor Orochimaru dieses Mal die Chance hatte wieder aufzustehen, fand er sich unter einer massiven Pranke festgepinnt vor.

 

Als Orochimaru nach oben schaute, fror er ein und wurde noch blasser als zuvor. Das was ihn da niederpinnte war keine gewöhnliche Kreatur. Ein Wüstendämon hielt ihn fest.

 

"Darf ich vorstellen?" fragte Anoth, der nun neben Orochimaru in die Hocke gegangen war. "Cimolar. Eine meiner beiden Wüstendämoninnen."

 

Orochimaru schluckte und starrte auf das Biest, welches ihn festhielt. Es hatte fast 6m Schulterhöhe und besaß eine Art metallenen Helm mit nach vorne gerichteten Zacken. Die Blutroten Augen der Dämonin starrten auf ihn herab. Das Bist war komplett schwarz und sein Bauch und Hals euren mit schuppen bedeckt. Weitere Beobachtung wurde unterbrochen, als die Dämonen ihren Kopf zu Orochimaru herabsenkte und ihre rasiermesserscharfen Zähne zeigte.

 

Er versuchte sich mit einen Kawarimi zu befreien. Musste aber feststellen, dass sein Chakra ihm nicht antwortete.

 

Als ihn der Fakt klar wurde, wurde Orochimaru beinahe durchsichtig vor Angst.

 

"Ich würde dich jetzt bereits töten, nur gibt es da ein kleines Problem weißt du?" sagte Anoth, so als wenn er übers Wetter redete. Mittlerweile war auch Hiruzen zu ihn herübergekommen und strich der Dämonin durch ihr, überraschend weiches, Fell. "Deine Liebesflecken, die du deinen Untergebenen gegeben hast, sie enthalten einen winzigen Teil deiner Seele. Daher müssen sie zuerst verschwinden." Erklärte Anoth. "Wir wollen doch nicht, das du einen dieser Knutschflecken nutzt, um dich wieder zurück ins Land der lebenden zu holen, oder?" Anoth bekam ein geradezu böses grinsen.

 

"Glück für mich, jeder dieser Flecken ist nachwievor mit dir verbunden." Anoth grinste nun geradezu dämonisch den festgepinnten Orochimaru an. "Und weißt du, woher ich das weiß? Zum einen kann ich deine Aura an den vieren hier spüren, die die Barriere aufrechterhalten und zum andere haben wir genug Unterlagen zu diesen Thema in deinen Verstecken gefunden." Das ließ Orochimaru nur noch bleicher werden.

 

Anoth wendete seinen Blick in Richtung von Kin und nickte ihr zu, diese nickte zurück, sie wusste bereits, was sie nun tun musste. Bevor Tayuya sie warnen konnte hatte Kin bereits ihre Hand durch die flammende Barriere gestreckt, die Tayuya und Kin voneinander trennte und ihre Hand auf Tayuyas Schulter gelegt.

 

Tayuya indessen glaubte nicht, was da gerade geschehen war. Kin hatte ihre Hand und damit auch ihren Arm durch eine Barriere geschoben, welche sie einfach verbrennen lassen sollte. Stattdessen richtete die Barriere bei ihr keinerlei Schaden an.

 

"Ich bin dank Anoth feuerfest." kam Kins Antwort auf Tayuyas unausgesprochene Frage.

 

Anoths Augen und Hände fingen an zu leuchten in einen unnatürlichen schwarzen Licht, als er sich wieder Orochimaru zuwendete.

 

"Macht der Black Sun: Seelenzusammenführung." Mit diesen Worten rammte er Orochimaru seine Hand in dessen Brust. Augenblicklich wurde Orochimaru mit einen schwarz schimmernden Energiefeld umgeben aus denen Sekunden Später Energietentakel herausschossen.

 

Vier dieser Tentakel verbanden sich mit den Nacken der vier, die die Flammenbarriere aktiv hielten. Ein weiterer verband sich mit Ankos Nacken und noch einer fand sein Gegenstück bei den noch immer bewusstlosen Sasuke. (Kakashi hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten ihn zu wecken.)

 

Dutzende  weitere Tentakel jagten in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon und fanden das, was sie suchten in Orochimarus geheimen Laboratorien, wo er die Erstellung des Fluch Zeichens getestet hatte.

 

Bevor dieser Zauber seine volle Wirkung entfalten konnte jagte Anoth einen weiteren Zauber durch die nun bestehende Verbindung mit allen Fluchzeichen von Orochimaru, die noch existierten.

 

"Urteilsspruch der Priesterschaft der Black Sun!" Dies war ein Zauber, der die Seele von denjenigen, den er traf gewichtete, ob sie noch eine weitere Chance verdienen oder ob sie so dermaßen verdorben ist, das sie keine zweite Chance wert sind.

 

Viele von Orochimarus Fluchzeichen träger wurden dadurch getötet. Die meisten allerdings nicht wegen ihrer taten, sondern weil deren Körper durch Orochimarus Experimente so dermaßen verformt waren, das der tot keine Strafe sondern nur noch eine Erlösung war. Sie wären, selbst wenn man sie aus ihren Stasetanks geholt hätte, schlicht nicht mehr Lebensfähig gewesen.

 

Drei derjenigen, die die Barriere aufrecht hielten wurden durch den Zauber getötet. Tayuya, Anko und Sasuke waren die einzigen drei, die durch den Zauber nicht getötet worden waren. Allerdings verloren alle drei ihre Fluchzeichen.

 

Tayuya spürte, wie sich eine Energie mit ihren Fluchzeichen verband, dann hörte sie eine Körperlose Stimme in ihren Kopf die Unschuldig rief. Direkt darauf begannen die Schmerzen. Nur um sofort wieder nachzulassen, als sie spürte, wie sie von Kin in eine Art schützenden Kokon gehüllt wurde.

 

Tayuya würde das Gefühl später nie wirklich beschreiben können. Das beste was sie sagen konnte war ein Gefühl der absoluten Geborgenheit, welches sie in diesen Moment umgab.

 

Anko spürte im selben Moment auch, wie sich etwas mit ihren Fluch Zeichen verband. Dann spürte sie einen kurzen sehr heftigen Schmerz in ihren Nacken, der so schnell kam, wie er auch wieder verschwand. Dazwischen meinte sie gehört zu haben wie jemand Unschuldig gesagt hatte. Sie hatte im Moment keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, als mehrere Oto Chunin auf sie zu stürmten.

 

Sasuke wurde durch einen plötzlichen Schmerz in seinen Nacken aus eine Ohnmacht gerissen und saß nun hellwach in den Zuschauerrängen des Stadions. Kurz darauf rannte er in der Richtung, wo er Naruto spüren konnte. Alle Rufe nach ihn ignorierend.

 

Orochimaru konnte nur zusehen, wie einer der Energietentakel nach den anderen wieder zu ihn zurück kam. Dann waren sie alle wieder bei ihn. Direkt darauf spürte er, wie Anoths Hand, die inzwischen eine ätherische Form angenommen hatte, ihn in seine Brust sank, nur um mit dem, was Orochimaru als seine eigene Seele identifizierte fest in seinen Griff wieder heraus zu kommen.

 

Kaum war Orochimarus Seele vollständig aus dessen Körper hörte dieser auf sich zu bewegen.

 

"Hier endet dein Weg Orochimaru." sagte Anoth als er gerade ein Tor in die Hölle öffnen wollte, dann aber inne hielt, als ihn etwas wieder einfiel.

 

" **Shinigami! Schaff deinen Arsch hier her!** "

 

"W͔̥̟̲͕̩ͦ̒̈́͐̉̈e͓͉͛̐̆ͯͥ̅r̃̌̇̈͋̇̑ ̣̋́̇̚w̝̰̟͉ͩ̊̌̈ͪ̽a̲̹͎̺̫̒͐g̬̳̟̺͐́̈́͒̒̎ͅt̰͚̠̾ͯ̓̍͂̊͋ ̦̎ḛ͔̺̈́ṣ̜̯̩̻͌ ͈̘̬̮̏̃m̓̑ͅĭ̟̜̮͖̙͂ͪ͛c̩̣͕̠̬̳̙̍̾h̫̙̀̑̈́͛͐ ̠̤̱̱̲̱͚z̮̠͖̜̬̺̊u̲̰̩̤͍ͮ̿́͐̅͗͑ ͉͈̣̹͖̬̉͌ͭ̿̀ͮ͑r̞͍̆͊̑ͣ̓̾ͪuͤ̐͛̋ͬ͂̓f̣͗ͯ̅̃̋ẹ͎̈́̿ͭ̆n͕̰?̝̫̳̤̱̞̟ͫͨͯ̓͛̃" erklang eine verzerrte Stimme nur Sekunden später.

 

" **Ich wage es.** " sagte Anoth.

 

Plötzlich klang die Stimme vom Shinigami sehr viel besser verständlich. "Ha- Hallo Weltenlord-dono."

 

"Schön, das du mich wiedererkennst." der Sarkasmus war in der Luft zu schmecken. "Du erinnerst dich doch noch an unsere Abmachung, oder?"

 

"Ja."

 

"Nun, Ich habe hier die Seele von Orochimaru in meiner Hand." sagte Anoth und zeigte ihm die zappelnde Seele, die verzweifelt versuchte vor den Gott des Todes zu fliehen. "Und du weißt genau, was ich haben möchte."

 

"Ich halte mein Wort. Du hast die Maske des Shinigami für mich zerstört, so sollst du nun auch die zweite Hälfte vom Kyuubi haben, welche in Namikaze Minato versiegelt worden war." Der Shinigami reichte in seinen Mund hinein und holte eine kleine Orangene Kugel heraus. "Du weißt, was du für Minatos Seele tun musst."

 

"Ja. Und du sollst Obitos Seele auch bekommen. Wie abgemacht."

 

"Gut." sagte der Shinigami und griff sich Orochimarus Seele, nur um sie direkt darauf zu verschlingen. "Dann sind wir hier fertig." damit verschwand der Shinigami wieder. Und Hiruzen Atmete tief durch. Dabei hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, wie er seinen Atem angehalte hatte, als der Todesgott erschien.

 

Hiruzen beobachtete, wie Anoth die Orangene Kugel zu seinen Mund führte, ihr etwas zuflüsterte und sie dann fliegen ließ in Richtung von Naruto.

 

Kaum war das Erledigt gab Anoth die Kontrolle über die vier, die die Barriere kontrollierten auf. Drei von ihnen brachen direkt darauf leblos zusammen und die Barriere löste sich auf. Tayuya allerdings wurde beinahe von Kin zerdrückt, als sich die beiden Freundinnen sich endlich umarmen konnten.

 

Als Anoth nun seinen Blick über Konoha schweifen lies war klar, dass die Invasion gescheitert war.

 

Die Anbu waren herüber zum Hokagen gelaufen und fragten ob er Hilfe brauchte, während ein anderer Anbu die Leichen von Orochimaru und den drei getöteten Oto Nin in Schriftrollen versiegelte. dabei hielten sie immer gebührenden Abstand von der nun sitzenden und sich wie eine Katze putzenden Wüstendämonin, von der Anoth ganz eindeutig Amüsement spüren konnte.

 

Anoths Aufmerksamkeit war aber auf etwas gerichtet, das sich in seiner Hand befand. Einen Ring um genau zu sein. Einen Ring, den er von Orochimaru genommen hatte.

 

_Mit diesen einen Ring, kann ich auch die anderen finden. Danke Orochimaru. Du hast mir gerade den Schlüssel für den Untergang der Akatsuki gegeben._

 

.

 

**Mit Naruto**

 

**Einige Minuten vorher**

 

.

 

Naruto jagte Gaara hinterher, der von seinen Geschwistern in den Wald gezogen wurde, der Konoha umgab.

 

Als Naruto sie verfolgte, musste er feststellen, dass er selbst von mehreren Oto Nin verfolgt wurde. Neun Stück um genau zu sein.

 

"Verdammtes Kanonenfutter." knurrte Naruto, als ihm seine Sinne sagten, das seine Verfolger gerade mal Mitte Genin waren. "Besser ich erledige die schnell, bevor sie mir nachher nur im Wege sind."

 

Naruto sprang hoch gegen einen Baum und dann von diesen ab und landete so hinter seinen Verfolgern. Bevor die eine Chance hatten zu reagieren jagten bereits vier Feuerbälle auf sie zu, die alle vier auch ihre Ziele trafen.

 

Da waren es nur noch fünf, die nun alle ihre Kunai gezogen hatten und auf Naruto losgingen. Naruto wartete, bis sie bei ihn waren, bevor er den ersten entwaffnete und dessen Kunai den zweiten ins Auge rammte nur um dann den, den er festhielt das Genick zu brechen.

 

Da waren es nur noch drei. Diese warfen Shuriken nach Naruto, der diese aus der Luft fing und sie mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit zurückschickte. Bei der kurzen Distanz hatten sie keine Chance auszuweichen und so wurden alle drei tödlich getroffen, was dazu führte, das Naruto umgehend die Verfolgung von Gaara wieder aufnahm. Dieser ganze Zwischenfall hatte nur wenige Sekunden in Anspruch genommen.

 

Kurze Zeit später hatte Temari ihn bemerkt und sich von den dreien gelöst um Naruto abzufangen. Kaum war Naruto bei ihr in Reichweite schickte Temari ihn klingen aus Wind entgegen. Nur um festzustellen, dass Naruto keine Anzeichen machte auszuweichen oder auch nur anzuhalten. Stattdessen hatte er sich mit einen Chakraschild umgeben und Rammte sich den Weg mitten durch die Windklingen frei. Temari hatte keine Zeit einen erneuten Angriff loszuschicken, da Naruto einfach zu schnell war, und wurde durch einen Fausthieb gegen einen Baum geschleudert, wo sie benommen liegenblieb.

 

Naruto beachtete sie gar nicht weiter und raste weiter Gaara und Kankurō hinterher. Letzterer spaltete sich von Gaara ab und versuchte seinerseits Naruto aufzuhalten, nur um Sekunden später festzustellen, wie schön das Fliegen doch ist, als sich Naruto wortwörtlich den Weg durch ihn durch gerammt hatte. Seine Puppen waren nur noch Streichhölzer.

 

"Der hat mich einfach Umgerannt." murmelte Kankurō ungläubig zu sich selber, der immer noch nicht glauben konnte, was da gerade passiert war. "Als wäre ich gar nicht da gewesen." Direkt darauf fiel er in Ohnmacht.

 

Naruto folgte der wachsenden Zerstörung, ein sicheres Anzeichen dafür, das Gaara dabei war sich zu verwandeln, und kam am Rande einer Lichtung zum Stillstand.

 

Und sicher genug, da stand Gaara. halb verwandelt in seinen Bijuu Shukaku.

 

"EINDLICH BIN ICH FREI!!!" Lachte Shukaku mit einer Stimme, die den Wahnsinn in ihn erahnen ließ.

 

Naruto ignorierte Shukakus wahnsinniges  Geschrei. Stattdessen bemerkte er, das Gaara auf den Kopf von Shukaku lag. Anscheinend bewusstlos.

 

Gaaras Siegel war do dermaßen schlecht, dass wenn er schläft oder in irgend einer Form bewusstlos wird, Shukaku rauskommen kann aus den Siegel, auch wenn sich der Bijuu nicht vollständig vom Siegel lösen konnte.

 

Das bedeutet für Naruto, das er, um Shukaku wieder ins Siegel zurück zu schicken, nichts anderes machen musste, als Gaara wieder aufzuwecken.

 

Leichter gesagt als getan.

 

Shukaku war indessen fleißig dabei Naruto mit Projektilen aus Luft und mit verschiedenen Sandattacken einzudecken, die Naruto entweder blockte bzw. auswich.

 

_Zerstreuen wir das Feuer doch ein wenig._ Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf erschuf Naruto ohne Handzeichen zu machen eine ganze Reihe an Klonen, die Shukaku dazu zwangen sein Feuer aufzuteilen.

 

Das Gab Naruto ein wenig Luft um Gaara mit dutzenden Feuerkugeln einzudecken. Dieser wurde zwar durch den herunter gesprengten Sand ein wenig kleiner kompensierte aber damit, dass er Sand aus den Boden zog und nun deutlich größer wurde und die volle Bijuu Gestalt annahm.

 

Naruto war nun gezwungen sich zu verwandeln um den sich nun ebenfalls zur voller Größe heranwachsenden Shukaku ebenbürtig zu bleiben. Narutos Klone waren in der Zwischenzeit alle zerstört worden.

 

Diese beiden nun mehr als 40m großen Titanen zogen die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Shukaku in voller Größe und Naruto in der Gestalt eines Drago-Seraphim. Wenn auch eines noch sehr jungen Drago-Seraphim. das bedeutete, das Naruto nur eine Schulterhöhe von etwas unter 30m erreichte. Mit seinen Kopf allerdings war er mit Shukaku auf Augenhöhe.

 

Shukaku begann den Kampf indem er mit Sandkugeln nach Naruto feuerte, der benutze eines seiner zwei Flügelpaare um den Angriff zu blockieren und konterte mit einen Energiestrahl, der die untere Hälfte von Shukaku hinwegfegte.

 

Dieser konterte indem er seine Hände zu Tentakeln aus Sand formte um damit zu versuchen Naruto einzufangen. Naruto allerdings ließ seine Aura aufleuchten und unterbrach somit die Kontrolle, die Shukaku über seinen Sand hatte. Dieser Sand rieselte daraufhin harmlos zu Boden. Und ein weiterer Energiestrahl reduzierte Shukaku zu einer weitaus handlicheren Form.

 

Direkt darauf versuchte Naruto mi einen enormen Satz auf Shukakus Kopf zu landen nur wurde dieser Sprung von Shukaku unterbrochen, als dieser Naruto mit einen Sturm an Sandkugeln wieder zurückfliegen ließ so das Naruto sehr unsanft in den ihnen umgebenden Wald krachte und leicht benommen zurück auf Shukaku schaute.

 

Entfernt hörte er die Stimme von Anoth rufen: " **AN ALLE SUNA STREITKRÄFTE!!! EUER KAZEKAGE IST TOT!! OROCHIMARU WAR ES, DER DEN POSTEN DES KAZEKAGEN AN SICH GERISSEN HATTE UND EUCH ZU DIESEN ANGRIFF VERFÜHRT HAT!! LEGT EURE WAFFEN NIEDER UND EUCH WIRD NICHTS GESCHEHEN! KÄMPFT IHR ALLERDINGS, SO WERDET IHR DEN NÄCHSTEN TAG NICHT ERLEBEN!!"**

 

Eine Interessante Information aber Narutos Augenmerk lag auf Shukaku.

 

Dieser war dabei seine Größe wieder anwachsen zu lassen indem er Sand aus den Boden zog.

 

"Oh nein, das lässt du schön bleiben." knurrte Naruto, dem eine Idee gekommen war. Seine Aura hatte das Chakra mit dem die Sandtentakel kontrolliert wurden aufgelöst. Dann solltet das doch theoretisch auch mit den Körper funktionieren.

 

_Das ist entweder die Idee, die den Kampf beendet. Oder die dümmste Idee, die ich je hatte._ dachte Naruto.

 

**_Eher die dümmste._** erklang die Antwort in Narutos Kopf.

 

_Schön, das du wach bist Kurama._ antwortete Naruto.

 

**_Aber eine Idee, die funktionieren könnte._** redete Kurama weiter und ignorierte dabei Narutos Kommentar.

 

Naruto grinste, umgab sich mit seiner Aura und jagte dann mit vollen Tempo auf Shukaku zu. Dieser versuchte noch zu verhindern, das Naruto ihm zu nahe kam. Musste aber feststellen, das Naruto sehr schwer zu treffen war. Vor allen dann, wenn er wie ein Kaninchen haken schlug während er auf ihn zukam.

 

Dann kollidierten sie miteinander und Naruto tauchte in Shukakus aus Sand bestehenden Körper ein. Durchbrach diesen und rammte Gaara wortwörtlich mit seinen Gehörnten Kopf von Shukakus Schädel herunter.

 

Shukakus Körper, nun von seiner Energiequelle getrennt, zerfiel zu den Sand aus den er gemacht wurde. Shukaku indessen wurde wieder zurückgesaugt ins Siegel, als Gaara durch die heftige Kollision wieder erwachte.

 

Naruto, der sobald er bemerkt hatte, das der Plan funktioniert hatte wieder seine Menschliche Gestalt angenommen hatte, zögerte keine Sekunde und verpasste Gaara noch mitten in der Luft das Siegel der Fünf Elemente und trennte so Gaara, wenn auch nur vorrübergehend von Shukakus Chakra und damit auch von Shukaku selbst.

 

Naruto landete mit den nun bewusstlosen Gaara in seinen Armen, den er direkt nachdem er gelandet war sich über die Schulter warf, wie ein Sack Kartoffeln.

 

"Ich bring dich zurück ins Dorf. Das herausholen von diesen durchgeknallten Mönch überlasse ich lieber Anoth. Er hat damit weit mehr Erfahrung."

 

Er wollte gerade aufbrechen, da kam ihm eine orange leuchtende Energiekugel entgegen und verschwand in deinen Bauch bevor er Chance hatte darauf zu reagieren.

 

"Was war das?" fragte Naruto niemand bestimmtes.

 

Die Antwort bekam er aus einen Siegel. Dort hörte er ein erleichtertes seufzen. **_Endlich bin ich wieder vollständig._**

 

Bei Naruto machte es klick. _Das war also die andere Hälfte von dir?_

 

**_Ja, die Hälfte, die dein Vater mitgenommen hatte in den Bauch des Shinigami._** antwortete der Fuchs, dessen Stimme sich nun deutlich ins weibliche verlagert hatte.

 

_Was ist mit deiner Stimme?_

 

**_Du meinst, weil ich jetzt anders klinge_**. fragte der Fuchs. ** _Das liegt daran, dass ich nun nicht mehr nur ein kleiner Teil von mir selbst bin, sondern nun wieder vollständig bin. Und ja, ich bin eine Füchsin. Und da ich nun wieder eins bin, kannst du mich auch aufnehmen, als einer deiner Schatten._**

 

'Ja, das ist nun möglich.' Die Antwort kam telepathisch von Anoth. 'Sogar sehr einfach in Fakt. Der Fakt, dass du schon in ihn versiegelt worden bist macht die Sache um einiges leichter. Ich werde dir nachher zeigen wie du das machen kannst Naruto. Komm aber erst einmal zurück ins Dorf. Die Invasion ist vorbei. Die letzten Oto und Suna Truppen haben sich zurückgezogen oder sich ergeben.'

 

'Verstanden Anoth. Bin Unterwegs.' antwortete Naruto.

 

.

 

**Mit Kushina und Mikoto**

 

.

 

Kushina und Mikoto hatten den größten Spaß ihres Lebens, als sie die Oto Shinobi effektiv benutzten als Bowlingpins und Bowlingkugeln.

 

Besagte "Bowlingkugel" war ein Oto Chunin, der Kushina etwas zu nahe gekommen war. Und die dazugehörigen "Bowlingpins" war eine Gruppe an Oto Jounin, die auf sie zugestürmt kamen.

 

"Ha! Alle zehn!!" rief Kushina, die die "Bowlingkugel gerade in die Oto Jounin hineingeworfen hatte.

 

"Guter Wurf." kam es von Mikoto, die einen anderen Oto Jounin gerade das Fliegen beigebracht hatte, via eines Trittes in dessen Weichteile.

 

"Diese Idioten." meinte Kushina. "Die taugen nicht einmal zum warm werden."

 

"Das sollen Orochimarus beste Kämpfer sein?" Mikoto klang geradezu höhnisch. "Das ist Kanonenfutter. Nichts weiter."

 

Die beiden fuhren damit fort Orochimarus Streitkräfte zum Teil wortwörtlich zu zerfleischen, bis sie durch mehrere aus den Boden jagende Knochen gezwungen wurden zurückzuweichen. Sekunden später stand Kimimaro vor ihnen.

 

"Ein Kaguya." stellte Mikoto fest. "Na das ist überraschend."

 

"Seid ihr nicht alle ausgelöscht worden?" fragte Kushina.

 

"Ich bin der letzte der Kaguya."

 

"Interessant." kommentierte Mikoto.

 

"Aber ohne Bedeutung." führte Kushina fort.

 

"Wollen wir dann?" fragte Mikoto.

 

Direkt darauf gingen die drei zum eigentlichen Kampf über. Kimimaro konnte durch sein Kekkei Genkai, das Shikotsumyaku, seine Knochen als Waffen einsetzen. Dies machte er in dem er zu aller erst Yanagi no Mai einsetzte und damit seine Unterarmknochen verlängerte, die dann aus seiner Hand erschienen, was es ihn ermöglichte diese als Schwerter einzusetzen.

 

Nur um festzustellen, das seine Knochen, die sonst üblicherweise weit härter wahren als Stahl, gegen die Schwerter von Mikoto und Kushina nicht standhielten. Das zwang ihn dazu zurückzuspringen, wobei er Teshi Sendan einsetzte um aus seinen Fingern seine Fingerknochen abzufeuern.

 

Nur statt diesen Projektilen auszuweichen musste Kimimaro feststellen, dass sie ihre Schwerter einsetzten um die heranrasenden Projektile damit abzufangen und zu zerstören. Danach hechteten sie Kimimaro hinterher, der indessen auf das Dach eines der nahen Häuser gesprungen war.

 

_Wie ist das möglich?_ fragte sich Kimimaro. _Zuerst zerstören sie mit ihren Schwertern meine Knochenklingen, dann schaffen sie es auch noch die Fingerprojektile nicht nur abzufangen sondern auch och zu zerstören. Ich muss hier-_

 

Weiter kam er nicht, da wurde er von einer massiven Kraft getroffen, die ihn vom Dach hinunter in einen Lebensmittelladen beförderte, der über ihn zusammenbrach.

 

"Ist er erledigt?" fragte Mikoto Kushina, die für Kimimaros unfreiwilligen Ladenbesuch verantwortlich war.

 

"Nein." antwortete Kushina knapp.

 

Kimimaro kam aus den Schuttberg wieder hervor, nur hatte er dieses Mal sein Fluchsiegel auf Stufe zwei aktiviert. Statt anzugreifen aber suchte er lieber sein Heil in der Flucht, als eine große Gruppe von Oto Shinobi Kushina und Mikoto angriffen. Die keinerlei Probleme hatten das Kanonenfutter zu erledigen.

 

"Was war das da gerade?"

 

"Er hat wohl gemerkt, dass er keine Chance gegen uns haben würde und hat den Angriff auf uns genutzt um abzuhauen." antwortete Mikoto auf Kushinas Frage. "Suchen wir nach anderen Oto Nin."

 

Sie wollten gerade los, da hörten sie einen leisen, beinahe erstickten, Hilferuf. Sie folgten den Ruf bis zu einen teilweise eingestürzten Haus. Dazwischen machten sie mit mehreren Oto Shinobi kurzen Prozess.

 

Bei der Ruine angekommen konnten sie unterhalb der eingestürzten Decke ein schwaches Lebenszeichen spüren, das langsam schwächer wurde. In diesen Moment waren beide froh, dass sie sich entschieden hatten zu Narutos ersten Schatten zu werden. Denn einer der Boni als Schatten war enorme Körperliche Kraft.

 

Diese nutzte Kushina nun um ein mehrere Tonnen schweres Deckenstück so anzuheben, das Mikoto drunter gelangen konnte und die Person, die da drunter saß herausholen konnte.

 

Kaum war die Person raus aus den Trümmern lies Kushina das Deckenstück einfach wieder auf den Boden krachen und schaute zu Mikoto herüber. Sie erkannte sofort, wen Mikoto da aus den Trümmern gezogen hatte.

 

"Yugao!" rief Kushina und kniete direkt darauf neben der schwer verletzt am Boden liegenden Yugao und begann sofort mit der Analyse ihrer Verletzungen. Sie war damals mal ein Mitglied von Kushinas Genin Team. Genau wie Minato, so hatte auch sie ein Genin Team zur Ausbildung.

 

Ihr Zustand war nicht gut. Diverse Stichwunden am ganzen Körper, hauptsächlich allerdings in der Bauchgegend, sowie mehrere zum Teil sehr tiefe Schnittwunden. Kushina war zwar in Heilungskünsten unterrichtet worden aber bei weitem nicht ausgiebig genug um solch weitgehende Verletzungen zu behandeln.

 

Das musste eine von Anoths Schatten übernehmen. sie hatten weit mehr Erfahrung in der Versorgung solcher und auch noch schlimmerer Verletzungen.

 

Zum Glück für Kushina war ihnen das Glück dieses Mal hold. Eine von Anoth Schatten, eine von seinen Kleoparda, wenn sie sich richtig an ihren Speziesnamen erinnerte, kam gerade um die Ecke, als sie einen zu fliehen versuchten Oto Shinobi einholte ihn direkt darauf zu Boden warf und tötete indem sie ihn mit ihren Klauen die Kehle durchtrennte.

 

Als sie zu ihnen herüberschaute kam sie auch schon zu ihnen herüber gerannt und als sie näher kam konnte Kushina ausmachen, das es Lana war, die zu ihnen herüber gerannt kam.

 

Kaum war sie bei ihnen kümmerte sie sich sofort um die am Boden liegende Yugao.

 

"Sie schwindet. Und zwar schnell." murmelte Lana, als sie damit begann Yugaos Wunden zu versorgen. "Das schaffe ich nicht allein." stellte sie sehr schnell fest. Sie war zwar schon seit nun mehr als 50 Jahren bei Anoth, hatte ihr wirkliches Heiler Training aber erst vor gut drei Jahren begonnen. 'Serina, Ich brauche dich hier.'

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eine Antwort von der Wasserdrachin bekam. 'Was ist los meine Schülerin?'

 

'Ich habe hier eine schwerverletzte Konoha Kunoichi vor mir, für die ich kaum etwas tun kann und Kushina und Mikoto sind bei mir. Sie haben mir gerade gesagt, dass es sich hier bei meiner Patientin um Uzuki Yugao handelt. Sie war damals in Kushinas Genin Team.'

 

'Ich bin sofort bei dir.' antwortete Serina und kappte damit die direkte telepathische Verbindung.

 

Tatsächlich vergingen nur knappe zwanzig Sekunden, ehe sie von einen der nahe liegenden Dächern herunter sprang und direkt neben Lana landete.

 

Statt Lana, die ein Kleid an hatte, welches das Muster wiederspielte, welches sie in ihrer Originalgestalt auf den Fell trug, trug Serina keine Kleidung. Stattdessen hatte sie die Gestalt einer Halbdrachin angenommen. Ihr Körper wurde zum Teil von Blau bis Violett farbenden Schuppen bedeckt, die auch ihre Privaten Zonen verbargen. Auch hatte sie eine Schwanz, der eindeutig in so etwas wie eine Flosse endete.

 

Kaum war sie neben Lana begann sie mit der Versorgung der Verletzungen. "Lana, Schutzschild errichten."

 

Lana nickte nur, stand auf, ging zwei Meter und streckte dann ihre Arme vor ihr aus. Direkt darauf fingen ihre Handflächen an zu leuchten und über Serina, Mikoto und Kushina baute sich ein Schutzschild auf, kaum stand das Schild kamen mehrere Suna Nin um die Ecke und griffen den Schild an, nur um festzustellen, dass ihre Jutsus keinerlei Schaden an den Schild anrichten konnten.

 

Nur Sekunden später donnerte Anoths Stimme über sie Stadt.

 

" **AN ALLE SUNA STREITKRÄFTE!!! EUER KAZEKAGE IST TOT!! OROCHIMARU WAR ES, DER DEN POSTEN DES KAZEKAGEN AN SICH GERISSEN HATTE UND EUCH ZU DIESEN ANGRIFF VERFÜHRT HAT!! LEGT EURE WAFFEN NIEDER UND EUCH WIRD NICHTS GESCHEHEN! KÄMPFT IHR ALLERDINGS, SO WERDET IHR DEN NÄCHSTEN TAG NICHT ERLEBEN!!"**

 

Kaum hörten die Suna Shinobi dies ließen sie ihre Waffen auf den Boden fallen und ergaben sich. Sie knieten sich auf den Boden hin und legten ihre Hände auf ihre Köpfe.

 

"Was ist da gerade passiert?" fragte Mikoto überrascht.

 

"Das war Anoth." antwortete Serina ohne hochzuschauen, die Yugao mit einen Handstreich komplett entkleidet hatte, damit sie ihre Wunden besser versorgen konnte. Lana hatte das auch schon gemacht, aber nur teilweise und zwar in dem sie einfach mit ihren Krallen Yugaos Kleidung zerschnitten hatte."Das sind mehr als nur Worte. Diese Botschaft enthielt auch telepathische Bilder von dem was da auf den Dach geschehen war. Die Suna Shinobi haben gerade mit angesehen, wie ihr Kazekage sich selbst das Gesicht herunter riss und darunter Orochimaru zum Vorschein kam." erklärte sie. "Suna wurde getäuscht. Und das wissen sie nun. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr für sie weiter zu kämpfen."

 

_Gut, das mir Kira noch einige Heiltränke gebraut hat. Man kann über dieses Alicorn sagen, was man will. Aber mit Tränken kennt sie sich aus._ Dachte Serina, als sie eine Spezielle Spritze vorbereitete. Yugao war nicht mehr in der Lage, den Trank zu schlucken und eine Injektion in eine der Schlagadern kam durch den stark abgefallenen Blutdruck auch nicht mehr wirklich in Frage. Daher breitete sie diese Spritze vor.

 

Kaum war die Spritze bereit richtete sie diese auf Yugaos Brust aus und stach zu. Die Nadel drang durch bis in die rechte Herzkammer, wo sie dann den Trank hineinspritzte. Ein Trank, der hauptsächlich aus einen Heiltrank zuzüglich Blutauffüller und Stärkungstrank bestand.

 

Die Wirkung war umgehend. Der Blutdruck stieg fast sofort wieder an und die Wunden an ihren ganzen Körper begannen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zu heilen. Parallel sorgte der Blutauffüller dafür, das Yugaos Körper das verlorene Blut ersetzte und zwar mit hoher Geschwindigkeit. Die Notwendige Energie dazu bekam sie über die Stärkungskomponente.

 

An den schlimmsten Wunden half Serina mit Heilmagie etwas nach, aber ansonsten war sie auf den besten Weg ihre Verletzungen zu überleben. Was Serina allerdings stutzig machte, waren die verschiedenen Knochensplitter, die sie aus Yugaos größeren Wunden herausgeholt hatte. Knochensplitter, die nicht von Yugao stammen konnten.

 

Aber das war eine Frage, auf die sie auch später eine Antwort finden konnte.

 

"Sie muss in ein Krankenhaus." sagte Serina. "Ich will sie mindestens noch für einen Tag unter Beobachtung haben."

 

"Das lässt sich machen." sagte Kushina. "Sieht so aus, als sei die Invasion vorbei."

 

Tatsächlich waren zwei weitere Schatten von Anoth angekommen und waren dabei die Suna Shinobi zu verhaften und wegzubringen. Parallel dazu verstummten überall im Ort nach und nach die Kampfgeräusche.

 

Die Invasion war gescheitert.

 

Lana ließ daraufhin das Schutzschild fallen.

 

"Bringt ihr sie ins Krankenhaus? Ich werde woanders gebraucht." sagte Serina und huschte, nachdem sie ihre Frage positiv beantwortet hatten, davon. Allerdings nicht bevor sie für Yugao ein dünnes Textil heraufbeschworen hatte, welches nicht viel mehr war wie ein Hospitalhemd.

 

Kushina nutzte einfach ihre telekinetischen Kräfte und ließ Yugao einfach hinter ihr her schweben während sich alle vier (Mikoto, Kushina, Lana und Yugao) auf den Weg machten zum Krankenhaus von Konoha.

 

.

 

**Zu Anoth**

 

.

 

Naruto fand Anoth, wie er auf der Straße vor den Stadion sich mit einer anderen Frau, den Hokagen und Jiraiya, der erst kurz vor Beginn der Invasion in Konoha angekommen war, unterhielt.

 

Als Naruto sich näherte schaute Anoth zu ihn herüber. "Ah, da bist du ja. Und du hast Gaara dabei. Sehr schön."

 

"Ja. War nicht leicht aber ich habe es geschafft."

 

"DU?!" rief eine bestimmte pinkhaarige Banshee, die gerade zufällig auch dort war. "DAS WAR SASUKE! DU HAST-" Weiter kam sie nicht, da wurde sie von Naruto, ohne das er überhaupt in ihre Richtung geschaut hatte, durch eine Geste durch die nächste Hauswand geschleudert.

 

"Sasuke richtig." sagte der Hokage, als ob ihn gerade wieder etwas eingefallen war. "Ich habe Berichte bekommen, das er direkte Befehle missachtet hat und dir gefolgt sei. Bist du ihn begegnet?"

 

"... Nein." antwortete Naruto. "Ich war allein mit meinen Kampf gegen Gaara soweit ich das weiß."

 

"Du hast dich während des Kampfes verwandelt. Kann es sein das du..." Anoth ließ es dort hängen.

 

"Du meinst, ob ich ihn ausversehen in den Boden gestampft hab?" vervollständigte Naruto Anoths Frage. Dabei war Narutos Amüsement deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören, als er sich vorstellte, wie Sasuke plattgedrückt in einer seiner Fußspuren lag.

 

.

 

**Ehemaliges Kampffeld**

 

.

 

Sasuke lag plattgedrückt in einen riesigen Fußabdruck und kam langsam wieder zu sich.

 

"Was war das?" fragte er sich benommen als er langsam wieder aufstand.

 

Das letzte an das er sich erinnern konnte war, wie Naruto mit Gaara kämpfte, dann verwandelte er sich Plötzlich genauso wie Naruto auch. Dann sah er nur noch eine massive Pranke auf ihn zukommen und danach nichts mehr.

 

Das nächste was er sah war, wie Kakashi neben ihn auftauchte und direkt darauf umfing ihm wieder Dunkelheit.

 

.

 

**Zurück zu Anoth und Co.**

 

.

 

"Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, direkt nach meiner Verwandlung fühlte es sich tatsächlich so an, als wäre ich auf etwas drauf getrampelt." sagte Naruto nachdenklich. Zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern.

 

"So amüsant das auch ist, kommen wir zurück zum Thema." sagte Anoth und wendete sich Hiruzen zu, "Ich brauche genügend flachen Boden, um Gaara helfen zu können."

 

"Trainingsgelände 38 hat ein sehr freien ebenen Platz." antwortete Hiruzen. "Folge mir."

 

Minuten später waren sie dort.

 

"Naruto, leg Gaara hier in die Mitte." sagte Anoth, während er begann ein extraktionssiegel zu Zeichnen mit Hilfe seiner Magie.

 

Gaara lag dort in der Mitte eines vierzackigen Sterns. Diese vier Zacken standen für jede einzelne Aura bzw. Seele, die sich in Gaara befand. Da Anoth aber nur eine Seele extrahieren wollte, waren drei der Zacken am Ende mit einem Runengeflecht versehen, welches dafür sorgte, das besagte Teilstücke nicht extrahiert werden. An einen der Spitzen stand das Seraphimianische Zeichen für Shukaku. Den Bijuu innerhalb von Gaara. An der nächsten Spitze war das Zeichen für Mutter platziert worden. Anoth wollte diese Aura nicht unbedingt entfernen, denn sie war Gaara sehr nützlich und keineswegs schädlich. Im letzten stand das Zeichen für Gaara. Er sollte schon seine eigene Seele behalten.

 

Der vierte Zacken hatte ein anderes Runengeflecht, in dessen Mitte sich ein schwarzer Kristall befand. Diesen hatte Anoth direkt aus seiner Black Sun geholt. Es war die kristallisierte Form einer Kraft, der Black Sun selbst. Ein schwarzer Seelenstein.

 

Es gab einige Welten in denen Man schwarze Seelensteine auch so finden konnte, allerdings waren sie selten und verglichen mit der Version, die von der Black Sun selber stammte schwach und leicht zu zerstören. Die Gegenstücke waren helle Seelensteine. Die Black Sun konnte beide ausgeben.

 

Der Unterschied zwischen einen schwarzen und einen hellen Seelenstein war, das der schwarze eingesetzt wurde um die Seelen von intelligenten Kreaturen einzufangen währen der Helle für z.B. Untote und Tiere sehr gut zu verwenden war.

 

Ein weiterer Unterschied war, das die Seelensteine der Black Sun mehrfach verwendet werden konnten. Die anderen Seelensteine zerfallen nach dem sie wieder entladen wurden.

 

Kaum war alles fertig vorbereitet begann Anoth mit einer Art Sprechgesang. Allerdings einen in einer Sprache, den keiner der anwesenden mit Ausnahme von Naruto verstand.

 

Direkt darauf fing das komplette Siegel an zu leuchten und die massiven Kräfte wurden in der Luft spürbar. Drei der Zacken erleuchteten in einen hellen blauen Licht und umschlossen Gaara, wie in einen schützenden Kokon. Der vierte zacken allerdings fing an in einen tiefen schwarzen licht zu leuchten und eine Hand aus semitransparenten schwarzen Nebel formte sich. Sie näherte sich Gaara und verschwand kurze Zeit später in ihm.

 

Anoths Sprechgesang nahm an Intensität zu, als er merkte, dass die Seele von den Alten Bastard weit hartnäckiger war, als er erwartet hatte. _Also gut, du möchtest also die schweren Geschütze haben, dann bitte._ Dachte Anoth und aktivierte seine Black Sun, aus denen nun ebenfalls zwei Nebelartige Hände herausschossen und in Gaara verschwanden.

 

Zeitgleich zeichneten sich neue Runen rechts und links neben den vierten Zacken, die die Extraktionskraft noch einmal deutlich verstärkten. Durch die erhöhten Kräfte, die nun an der vierten Seele zerrten, die von Anoth im Moment als nicht viel mehr bezeichnet wurde, als eine Parasitenseele, wurde Gaara wach und schrie vor Schmerzen. Anoth ignorierte dieses und machte unbeeindruckt weiter.

 

Es dauerte fast drei Minuten, dann kamen die drei Hände langsam wieder zum Vorschein, als sie eine Gestalt aus Gaara herauszogen. Einen alten Mann in einen Mönchsgewand.

 

Einen alten Mann in einen Mönchsgewand, der sehr laut komplett verrücktes Zeug schrie, das er alles vernichten würde, das die Welt dem Blut gehören würde und irgendwelchen weiteren Unsinn, der von allen ignoriert wurde.

 

Lautstark schreiend wurde er von den drei Händen in Richtung des Seelensteins gezerrt, der nun vom Siegel auf einer Glassäule hochgedrückt worden war auf etwa einen Meter überm Boden. Immer näher wurde er zum Stein gezerrt, bis schließlich ein Teil der Seele des Mönchs den Stein berührte. Kaum war das der Fall wurde er laut schreiend in den Seelenstein gesaugt.

 

Als es vorbei war wurde es komplett Still. Das leuchten des Siegels verschwand und ließ im Boden eine eingebrannte Spur aus Glas zurück. So hoch war die Hitze gewesen, die das Siegel erzeugt hatte. Ein Testament davon wie viel Energie durch das Siegel geflossen war.

 

Anoth ging als erstes herüber zu Gaara. Ein kurzer Test ergab, das nur noch drei Signaturen übrig waren. Und zwar genau die, die Anoth erhalten wollte. Auch stellte er fest, das Gaara eingeschlafen war.

 

Dann wandte er sich den Seelenstein zu, der nachwievor auf der Säule aus Glas thronte. Als er durch den Stein schaute konnte er, wenn auch etwas verschwommen, die Gestalt des Mönchs ausmachen,  der nun in den Stein gefangen war.

 

Anoth grinste.

 

Die Extraktion war ein voller Erfolg.

 

Anoth wandte sich Jiraiya zu, der die Extraktion mit verfolgt hatte und sich nun die Überreste des Siegels anschaute und schnell feststellen musste, das kein Shinobi dazu in der Lage wäre ein solch komplexes Siegel mit der nötigen Energie zu versorgen. Man müsste dafür schon der Jinchuriki des siebenschwänzigen Bijuu und aufwärts sein. Allerdings würde auch so ein Jinchuriki es nicht schaffen es über mehrere Minuten hinweg konstant mit Energie zu versorgen. Wie viel Kraft hatte Anoth?

 

"Wenn du Gaaras Siegel verbessen willst, dann ist nun dazu deine Gelegenheit. Denn er wird mindestens die nächsten drei Tage durchschlafen."

 

"Dann mach ich mich mal ans Werk." damit ging Jiraiya hinüber zu den am Boden liegenden Gaara.

 

"Wenn ich mal fragen darf." kam der Hokage. "Das ist eine Frage, die ich mir schon seit einiger Zeit stelle. Wie genau seid ihr beiden (damit deutete er auf Naruto und Anoth) überhaupt in Kontakt miteinander gekommen?"

 

"Wie ich mit Naruto das erste Mal in Kontakt trat?"

 

"Ja."

 

"Das ist in dieser Dimension jetzt etwa 10 Jahre hin."

 

.

 

######################

 

**Rückblende**

 

######################

 

.

 

"BLEIB STEHEN DÄMON!"

 

"STIRB, KYUUBI GÖRE!"

 

Das waren die Rufe, die eine gewisse Otsutsuki Kaguya vernahm, die sich gerade in Konoha aufhielt und ihr wahres aussehen unter einen einfachen Täuschungszauber verbarg. Ein Verwandlungsjutsu hätten die Wachen bemerkt.

 

Von diesen Rufen neugierig geworden verfolgte Kaguya den Mob durch den Ort. Um nicht aufzufallen hatte sie sich dabei unsichtbar gemacht.

 

Sie hatte sie verfolgt, bis sie in einer Sackgasse ankamen, wo sie begannen auf irgendetwas einzuschlagen und zu stechen. Kaguya konnte es von ihrer Position nicht genau erkennen.

 

Dann geschah etwas.

 

Sie spürte, wie Bijuu Chakra aus der Mitte des Mobs aufstieg. Und noch mehr.

 

"So, du bist also derjenige, von denen die Kröten geredet haben, hm?" murmelte sie. Damit kontaktierte sie Anoth und teilte ihm mit, das sie den auserwählten gefunden habe und die Frequenz von dessen Aura. Es dauerte nur Sekunden und sie spürte, wie Anoth nun mit, wer auch immer dort gerade noch vom Mob zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet wurde, Kontakt aufgenommen hatte.

 

Was genau er mit ihn besprach konnte Kaguya nicht erfahren, aber was kurz darauf geschah war mehr als deutlich. Ein Energieimpuls schoss aus den Zentrum des Mobs und jeder, der von den Impuls berührt wurde zerfiel auf der Stelle zu Staub.

 

In unter zwei Sekunden war ein Mob von 30 Personen, Kleidung Waffen und alles, zu ein wenig Staub auf der Straße reduziert worden.

 

Damit begann der Kontakt zwischen Anoth und Naruto, der zu diesen Zeitpunkt nicht älter als sechs Jahre war.

 

.

 

######################

 

**Ende der Rückblende**

 

######################

 

.

 

"Das erklärt, warum an diesen Tag dreißig Leute spurlos verschwanden." murmelte der Hokage. zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. Hätte er sie erwischt hätten sie das auch nicht überlebt. Von daher.

 

"Ab diesen Zeitpunkt begannen wir im Geheimen mit den Training. Das Ergebnis ist ja nun bekannt."

 

"Das ist alles, was ich wissen wollte."

 

.

 

**Einige Tage später**

 

.

 

Anoth war zusammen mit Hiruzen gerade im Hokageturm. Es waren mittlerweile mehrere Tage seid der gescheiterten Invasion vergangen und ein Ratstreffen war einberufen worden. Interessanterweise war Danzo nicht anwesend in der Sitzung.

 

Es war an der Zeit den Zivilen Rat und die Ältesten zu entmachten.

 

Und die ganze Gruppe war mehr als bereit exakt das zu tun.

 

In den Tagen davor waren Gaara und die restlichen Suna Streitkräfte abgereist und hatten, wenn sich die Verhandlungen entsprechend ergaben, Unterstützung in der Vernichtung von Oto angekündigt. Oto hatte sie beide hintergangen, nun würden sie deren Zorn zu spüren bekommen.

 

"Wir alle wissen, dass die Invasion von Suna und Oto gescheitert ist." Mit diesen Worten eröffnete der Hokage das Treffen. "Und das es Orochimaru war, der Suna davon überzeugt hatte anzugreifen in dem er wortwörtlich in die Haut des Kazekagen geschlüpft war."

 

Baki stand in der Mitte des Ratssaales und wusste, was nun folgte. Ein neuer Vertrag zwischen Konoha und Suna musste ausgehandelt werden.

 

Und genau das folgte nun auch. Baki war der Ranghöchste Shinobi von Suna. Direkt unter den Kazekagen und hatte damit, wenn auch nur vorrübergehend, die Kontrolle über Suna.

 

Die Verhandlungen waren lang und zäh aber schließlich stand ein neuer Vertrag, der Suna davon bewahrte von der Landkarte getilgt zu werden und das alte Bündnis zwischen Suna und Konoha erneuerte. Das war nur möglich, weil Orochimaru sie hinters Licht geführt hatte. Ansonsten wäre das ganz anders ausgegangen. Und weil sich fast alle Suna Streitkräfte ergeben hatten und so der Schaden massiv in Grenzen gehalten wurde. Dieser Vertrag enthielt auch eine Allianz gegen Oto.

 

Nachdem das erledigt war, war die Abstimmung über eine Formale Kriegserklärung an Otogakure an der Reihe.

 

Das war wirklich nur eine Formalität. Die Kriegserklärung war in unter fünf Minuten beschlossene Sache.

 

Und Anoths Einschätzung, dass der Krieg gegen Oto im höchsten Falle vielleicht zwei Monate dauern würde, wurde vom Hokagen unterstützt. Jiraiya schloss sich dem auch an. Schließlich hatte Oto in der versuchten Invasion seine komplette Hauptstreitmacht inklusive seiner stärksten Kämpfer verloren. Tayuya und auch Kin hatten das in ihren Verhör durch Ibiki bestätigt. Sie gaben nämlich nicht nur die Stärke der Streitmacht preis, die Oto noch zur Verfügung hatte, sondern auch sämtliche Verteidigungspläne, die nun wohl von Kabuto umgesetzt werden würden, der es geschafft hatte zu entkommen.

 

Was Kin und Tayuya anging, so hatte er Kin an Naruto übergeben und Naruto hatte Tayuya aufgenommen. Beide standen in Fakt im Moment rechts und links neben Naruto zusammen mit Kushina und Mikoto und warteten nur darauf den Rat zu betreten.

 

"Dann kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt." sagte Hiruzen. "Ich habe mich entschlossen schon sehr bald vom Hokage Posten zurückzutreten." Hiruzen hob seine Hand und stoppte so den Protest bevor er ausgesprochen werden konnte. "Ich bin alt geworden. Ich bin nicht mehr so fit wir ich einst war. Es wird Zeit, dass jemand jüngeres meinen Posten einnimmt." fuhr Hiruzen fort. "Ich habe mich entschieden, das Senju Tsunade meinen Posten einnehmen soll."

 

.

 

######################

 

**Rückblende**

 

######################

 

.

 

Besagte Senju war schon von vor zwei Tagen von Jiraiya, Naruto und Anoth abgeholt worden. Zugegeben, sie war nicht freiwillig mitgekommen, aber sie hatte einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht. Sie hatte Anoth zu einen Kampf herausgefordert und dafür die wohl schlimmste Tracht Prügel ihres Lebens einkassiert.

 

Während dieses "Kampfes" (Man konnte es wirklich nicht als einen solchen bezeichnen wenn Anoth einen Schlag mit voller Stärke von Tsunade einstecken konnte, ohne dass dieser ihn auch nur einen Millimeter verrückte) hatte Anoth noch etwas erledigt. Genauer gesagt war es eine Bitte von Kaguya. Sie hatte damals den Fehler gemacht eine Kreatur namens Zetsu ins Leben zu holen. Nun war dieser Fehler korrigiert worden. Und zwar durch einen Schlag von Anoth, der für Naruto, Jiraiya und auch Tsunade anscheinend sein Ziel verfehlte und stattdessen genau die Stelle traf an der sich Zetsu verkrochen hatte. Zetsu hatte diesen Schlag nicht überlebt und war nun kaum mehr als Suppe in einen fast 40m tiefen und über 200m weiten Krater.

 

Das Beste daran war, das die Akatsuki Zetsus tot für einen Unfall halten mussten. Er war schlicht zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen.

 

Tsunade war nach diesen Angriff komplett auf Fluchtmodus und versuchte nur noch von Anoth wegzukommen. Denn sie hatte gespürt, dass die Kraft mit der er den Krater verursacht hatte, nicht einmal ansatzweise die volle Kraft war mit der er hätte zuschlagen können. Dieser allerdings ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln, wie sie sehr schnell feststellen musste.

 

Schlimmer noch, als Anoth den Krater in den Boden schlug konnte Tsunade, wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick, einen Teil seiner volle Stärke spüren. Wenn er es wollte konnte er ganze Berge mit nur einen Hieb vernichten.

 

Darüber hinaus nutzte Anoth die Gelegenheit auch Tsunade für die Vernachlässigung von Naruto zu bestrafen. Diese hatte ihn, obwohl sie  sich eigentlich um ihn kümmern sollen als dessen Patentante, sich stattdessen den Alkohol und Glücksspiel (bei dem sie in übrigen kläglich versagte und die Legendäre Verliererin genannt wurde) verschrieben.

 

Wenige Minuten später lag Tsunade besiegt in einen von Anoths Kratern. Zum Glück hatten sie den Kampf außerhalb des Ortes durchgeführt, denn das Ganze Territorium war reduziert worden zu einer Mondlandschaft.

 

"Das wäre das." murmelte Anoth mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den anderen. "Aber ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig mit dir." Das knurrte er beinahe heraus.

 

Anoth kam hinunter in den Krater und kniete nun neben der am Boden liegenden Tsunade. "Du hast es vorgezogen den Glücksspiel zu frönen und dich selbst bewusstlos zu saufen anstatt dich um Naruto zu kümmern. Wieso? Und ich hoffe für dich, das es einen guten Grund dazu gibt." Inzwischen waren Naruto und Jiraiya zu Anoth gestoßen. Sie wollten ihre Antwort auch hören.

 

"Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass er noch am Leben war." sagte Tsunade, die es inzwischen gelungen war sich hinzusetzen. "Mir wurde gesagt er seihe bei den Angriff des Kyuubi mit seinen Eltern ums Leben gekommen."

 

"Wer hat das gesagt?" fragte Naruto.

 

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass er eine Anbu Maske trug." antwortete Tsunade nach kurzen überlegen.

 

"Wie sah die aus?"

 

"Ich... Ich weiß es nicht."

 

"Konzentrier dich. Wie sah die Maske aus?"

 

"Es war eine Maske ohne besondere Kennzeichen." antwortete Tsunade.

 

"War irgendein Zeichen auf der Maske?"

 

Tsunade schwieg nun eine ganze Zeit länger. "Ja, ja da stand "Ne" auf der Maske."

 

Naruto, Anoth und Jiraiya wechselten Blicke, dann sagten sie alle einen Namen. "Danzo."

 

"Dieser Scheißkerl und seine dämlichen ROOT." knurrte Anoth während er Tsunade wieder auf die Beine half. "Auch wenn sich Hiruzen nicht in der Lage sieht sich dauerhaft um ihn zu kümmern. Ich habe damit kein Problem. Vor allen nicht nach dem was er mit Kushina und Mikoto gemacht hat und was er mit Naruto tun wollte."

 

"Kushina? Mikoto? Soll das heißen, sie leben noch?" fragte Tsunade überrascht.

 

"Ja, das tun sie. In Fakt, sie sind gerade ebenfalls hier." antwortete Anoth.

 

"Und wieso kann ich sie dann nicht sehen?" fragte Tsunade.

 

"Weil sie innerhalb von Naruto sind." sagte Anoth, mit einer Tonlage, als wenn er übers Wetter redete.

 

"Bitte was?"

 

Anoth nickte Naruto zu, und der ließ Mikoto und Kushina rematerialisieren. Was dafür sorgte, das Tsunade die Kinnlade herunterklappte.

 

"Hallo Tsunade." begrüßte Kushina sie.

 

Bevor Kushina reagieren konnte, fand sie sich in einer Umarmung wieder, die es ihr unmöglich machte zu Atmen. Mit einer offen weinenden Tsunade, die sie umarmte.

 

Eine halbe Stunde später fanden sie sich alle in einen der Hotels des benachbarten Ortes wieder.

 

"Wie kann das sein?" fragte Tsunade, die immer noch um Kushina herumschwirrte, als ob sie ihren Augen noch immer nicht glauben konnte.

 

"Ich habe sie in einer Unterirdischen ROOT Basis unterhalb von Konoha gefunden. Sie befand sich dort in einer Art Stasekapsel. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie mit ihr gemacht haben, aber beide, Kushina und Mikoto sind jünger, als sie hätten sein sollen."

 

"Was genau war das mit der Energie, die aus Naruto herausgekommen war."

 

"Nun." begann Anoth. "Mittlerweile dürfte auch dir klargeworden sein, das ich kein Mensch bin." Anoth zeigte nun seine Planetenaugen. "Ich beobachte Naruto schon seit einiger Zeit." fuhr Naruto fort. "Vor kurzen sind in Konoha die Finale der Chunin Examen gelaufen. Davor hatten sie einen Monat Zeit zu trainieren. Als es Naruto, dank des Zivilen Rates unmöglich gemacht wurde einen Sensei zu finden, hat er mich hergerufen. Die Möglichkeit dazu hatte ich ihn schon vor ein paar Jahren gegeben. Als ich dort ankam spürte ich sofort, das sich unterhalb des Ortes sich eine Aura befand, die Narutos sehr ähnlich war. Ich habe Naruto damals nicht direkt davon erzählt, um ihn nicht falsche Hoffnungen zu machen. Also habe ich ihn mitgenommen zum Training, aber nicht hier in dieser Dimension sondern in einer Parallelen. Auch war das nicht einen Monat Training, sondern 10 Jahre.

 

"Konoha hat sein Training massiv vernachlässigt. Diese 10 Jahre waren notwendig, um den Schaden, den sie angerichtet hatten wieder zu korrigieren. Verdammt nochmal, als ich Naruto in mein Training aufnahm, war sein einziges Effektives Jutsu der Kage Bunshin. Jetzt hat er sehr viel mehr. Darüber hinaus habe ich ihn nun zu einen meiner Schüler gemacht. Das bedeutet, dass ich ihn mitnehmen werde, damit ich sein Training beenden kann.

 

"Naruto ist nun ein Drago-Seraphim. Das bedeutet, dass er lernen muss mit seinen Kräften umzugehen. Sobald dieses Training beendet ist, habe ich vor Naruto die Kontrolle über diese Dimension zu übergeben. Er wird zusammen mit Yugito und Fuu seine Ausbildung bekommen."

 

"Was meinst du damit?"

 

"Ich meine damit, dass ich Naruto, sobald sein Training abgeschlossen ist, zum hier zuständigen Weltenlord mache."

 

"Dann sind die Legenden also wahr."

 

_Die Prophezeiung. Sie war also wörtlich gemeint. Naruto wird entscheiden ob diese Welt bestand hat. Oder ob sie untergeht._ dachte Jiraiya.

 

Sie diskutierten noch eine Weile weiter, bis sie aufbrechen wollten.

 

Wollten.

 

Das war hier das Stichwort.

 

Wären da nicht zwei so bescheuerte Wolkenanbeter aufgetaucht.

 

Namentlich.

 

Uchiha Itachi

 

Und...

 

Hoshigaki Kisame

 

Zwei Mitglieder der Akatsuki.

 

Naruto und Anoth waren gerade unter sich in einen Hotelzimmer und unterhielten ich darüber, wie er die Kräfte seiner Schatten einsetzen konnte, ohne sie heraufbeschwören zu müssen. Kurama, nun bekannt unter den Namen Kurami saß auf Narutos Schoß. Sie hatte eine Anthromorphe Form angenommen, bei der sie gut einen Kopf kleiner war als Naruto. Ihre neun Schwänze hingen locker zum Boden und sie ließ sich ihren Kopf kraulen. Bekleidet war sie mit einen schwarzen Bikini und einen ebenso schwarzen Slip. Und das war es auch.

 

Sie wollten gerade weiterdiskutieren, da klopfte es an der Tür.

 

Anoth stand auf und öffnete die Tür.

 

"Kann ich euch helfen?" fragte er und schaute dabei auf Kisame herunter. Etwas, was für Kisame, der gute 2,0m stand ein merkwürdiges Gefühl war. Anoth kam nämlich in seiner Menschlichen Gestalt auf gute 2,25m.

 

"Ja." sagte Itachi, nachdem er sich von seinen ersten Schreck erholt hatte, einen solchen Hünen vor sich zu haben. "Uns wurde gesagt, das sich Uzumaki Naruto in diesen Zimmer befinden solle. Wir wollten wohl mit ihn reden."

 

"Ja, der ist hier." Anoth wendete seinen Kopf von ihnen weg und brüllte hinein ins Zimmer. "Naruto! Hier sind so ein paar Wolkenpriester von den Akatsuki, die mit dir reden wollen!"

 

"Die Akatsuki?!" kam es von dem Zimmer zurück. "Diese verdammten Wolkenliebhaber sollen sich woanders ihre Gläubigen suchen! Außerdem kaufen wir nichts an der Tür!" Kurami kicherte leise im Hintergrund.

 

"Da habt ihr eure Antwort." sagte Anoth. "Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag." Mit diesen Worten machte er die Tür vor deren Nase zu. Kaum war die Tür zu zog Anoth eines seiner Schwerter und machte sich bereit zum Kampf. Naruto tat es ihm gleich. Beiden war klar, dass die beiden Akatsuki Mitglieder nicht so einfach verschwinden würden. Auch Kurami war Kampfbereit. Sie hatte einfach mit ihren Chakra zwei Schwerter heraufbeschworen.

 

Richtig genug.

 

Nur Sekunden nachdem Anoth die Tür geschlossen hatte wurde sie durch Kisame eingetreten. Nur um direkt mit einen Faustschlag durch die Wand katapultiert zu werden. Anoth sprang ihm sofort hinterher. Damit übernahmen Kurami und Naruto Itachi während sich Anoth um Kisame kümmerte.

 

.

 

**Anoth** vs **. Kisame**

 

.

 

Kisame landete unsanft im Hinterhof des Hotels. Nur um sofort zur Seite zu rollen, als Anoth dort mit Faust voran landete, wo vorhin noch sein Kopf gewesen war und einen kleineren Krater hinterließ.

 

"Akatsuki Abschaum." knurrte Anoth. "Es war wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihr Spinner euch zeigt." Anoths Stimme wurde hochgradig feindselig zum Ende, als er wieder aufstand und sein Schwert vor sich in den Boden rammte.

 

"Spinner?!" rief Kisame. "Wir wollen Frieden!" Kisame hatte Samehada gezogen und hielt das Schwert nun vor sich. Wobei es nachwievor mit seinen Bandagen umhüllt war.

 

"Indem ihr die Jinchuriki Jagd wie irgendein Wildtier? Es ist ja nicht so, das ihr Leben so schon nicht schon schwer genug ist."

 

"Es ist notwendig"

 

"Notwendig?! Für was? Euren beknackten Mondaugen Plan?"

 

"Was?"

 

"Du hat keine Ahnung davon oder? Wer denkst du hat bei euch wirklich das sagen?"  


"Das werde ich dir mit Sicherheit nicht sagen!"

 

"Glaubst du wirklich, das Pein, die Schirmherrschaft hat? Nein. Er ist nur ein Werkzeug. Er wird von denjenigen benutzt, der sich selbst als Madara ausgibt. Nicht umgekehrt."

 

"Woher weißt du das?"

 

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wer ich bin, oder?" Nach seinen Blick zu urteilen wusste er es nicht. "Nun gut, du sollst es Erfahren. Mein Name ist Anoth. Und ich bin der hier ansässige Weltenlord." Mit diesen Worten ließ er seine Aura so stark heraus, das sie sichtbar wurde. Darüber hinaus vermischte er sie mit seinen Reiryoku zu einer Macht, die stark genug war um Kisame auf den Boden zu zwingen. Wenn man dann den freigesetzten Killing Intent mit hinzurechnet, so stand Kisame kurz davor sich in die Hose zu machen.

 

Als Kisame hochblickte und Anoths Augen erspähte machte er sich in die Hose. Denn hinter Anoth konnte er in Geistform seine Biestgestalt erkennen.

 

'Für mich bist du, Hoshigaki Kisame, nicht viel mehr als Beute.' Kisames Augen wurden riesig, als er das in seinen Kopf hörte.

 

Hoshigaki konnte sein Schwert Samehada spüren, wie es ihn sagte, das er von hier verschwinden solle und zwar sofort. Er konnte Samehadas Furcht spüren.

 

Die Aura verschwand genau so schnell wie sie kam. Aber es war für Kisame mehr als genug. Kaum konnte er sich wieder bewegen sprang Kisame auf und sprintete so schnell wie er konnte davon. Diesen Gegner konnte er alleine nicht besiegen. Einen Kampf gegen ihn war glatter Selbstmord.

 

Hinter sich konnte er hören, wie Itachi durch eines der geschlossenen Fenster sprang nur um in Panik davon zu rennen. Kisame änderte seinen Kurs um den komplett im Panikmodus befindlichen Uchiha zu verfolgen.

 

Zum Glück wurden sie nicht verfolgt.

 

.

 

**Naruto und Kurami** vs **. Uchiha Itachi**

 

.

 

Itachi starrte mehr als nur ein bisschen verdutzt durch das Loch, durch das Kisame gerade hindurch geflogen war und von den anderen verfolgt worden war.

 

"Hallo Itachi." Diese Worte lenkten Itachis Aufmerksamkeit auf Naruto, der mit seinen Schwert über seiner Schulter dort stand. "Lange her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Oder sollte ich dich Wiesel nennen?"

 

"Woher weißt du das?"

 

"Oh, ich vergesse nicht den Anbu, der mich immer vor den durchgeknallten Mobs gerettet hat."

 

"Schön, das du mich noch an mich erinnerst."

 

"Wieso?"

 

"Wieso was?"

 

"Wieso hast du dich den Akatsuki angeschlossen?"

 

"Für den Frieden?"

 

"Frieden?! Ihr wollt Frieden bekommen und folgt doch diesen Madara Möchtegern." das kam dieses Mal nicht von Naruto, sondern von einer Person, die nun aus den Schatten trat und zwei Schwerter in der Hand hatte.

 

"D- D- D- D- Das ist doch unmöglich." stammelte Itachi und machte einen Schritt zurück.

 

"Unmöglich? Wirklich?"

 

"K- K- Kyuubi."

 

"Richtig."

 

Itachi nahm den Rest seines Mutes zusammen und schaute auf Naruto in der Hoffnung, dass der Kyuubi nachwievor mit ihn verbunden war und aktivierte sein Tsukuyomi.

 

Naruto ließ zu, das sein Verstand ins Tsukuyomi gezogen wurde.

 

Eine Genjutsu Welt, die von einen Blutroten Himmel und einen Blutmond dominiert wurde. Eine dunkle unangenehme Welt.

 

"Keine gute Idee von dir Itachi." Itachi wirbelte in der Welt des Tsukuyomi herum, denn der Naruto, der vor ihm stand grinste ihn nur an und die Stimme, die von hinter seinen Rücken kam, war die gleiche, wie die vom Kyuubi.

 

"Sogar eine ziemlich dumme Idee."

 

Schlagartig wurde Itachi klar, dass das ein riesen Fehler war. Er hatte nicht sie im Tsukuyomi festgesetzt. Sondern Naruto und Kyuubi hielten ihn hier fest.

 

"Jetzt haben wir 72 Stunden Zeit um uns in aller Ruhe zu unterhalten." sagte Naruto so ganz nebenbei.

 

Als diese 72 Stunden endlich rum waren und das Genjutsu zusammenbrach ergriff Itachi auf der Stelle die Flucht. Er hatte kein Bedarf daran im realen von einen Drago-Seraphim oder vom Kyuubi selbst verspeist zu werden. Ganz zu schweigen von den anderen Dingen, die sie mit ihn gemacht hatten.

 

Und da der schnellste Weg nach draußen, und damit möglichst weit weg von Naruto und den Kyuubi, das Fenster war, sprang er dort auch mitten hindurch. Dabei ignorierte er Kisames Loch, welches sich nur zwei Meter daneben befand.

 

.

 

**Mit Uchiha Sasuke**

 

.

 

Sasuke hatte mitbekommen, wie sein gehasster Bruder ins Dorf gekommen war. Und natürlich war er ihm gefolgt, bis sie zu diesen Hotel kamen. Er hatte auf den Weg dorthin kurzzeitig die Spur verloren, und so kam er gerade in dem Moment an, als Itachis Begleiter eine unfreiwillige Abkürzung durch die Wand nahm.

 

Er versteckte sich in einen der Büsche und beobachtete, was da geschah.

 

Dann geschah etwas, was er nie erwartet hatte. Er hatte damals den Killing Intent von Zabusa und auch den von Orochimaru gespürt. Aber das hier war auf einen völlig anderen Level.

 

Viel zu Stark.

 

Sasuke versuchte noch ein etwas dem Wiederstand zu leisten, fiel aber Sekunden später in Ohnmacht. Das war einfach zu viel.

 

Nur Minuten später fand Maito Gai ihn bewusstlos am Boden liegend vor. Kurzer Hand klemmte er ihn sich unterm Arm und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Konoha.

 

.

 

######################

 

**Ende der Rückblende**

 

######################

 

.

 

"Ich nehme den Posten als Hokage an." sagte Tsunade.

 

Was folgte war eine kurze Besprechung, wann die Zeremonie durchgeführt werden sollte, denn der Daimyo musste bei dieser mit anwesend sein um den Hokagen ganz offiziell zu ernennen. Die Ninja Dörfer waren zwar im weitesten Sinne eigenständige Stadtstaaten, dennoch unterstanden sie den Ortsansässigen Daimyo in dessen Land sich das Dorf befand.

 

Das war nicht nur in Konoha der Fall, sondern auch bei allen anderen Shinobidörfern.

 

"Gut, dann kommen wir nun zum letzten Punkt." fing Hiruzen an. "Naruto Uzumaki-"

 

Weiter kam er nicht, da ertönten Rufe von der Zivilen Seite des Rates, die ihn unterbrachen.

 

"Sperrt ihn in eine Zelle!"

 

"Exekutiert ihn!"

 

"Dieser Dämon ist-" Weiter kam er nicht, da hatte besagtes Ratsmitglied ein Loch in seinen Kopf.

 

"WAS HAT DAS ZU BEDEUTEN?! ANBU! VERHAFTET DIESEN DÄMONEN-" Weiter kam auch dieses Zivile Ratsmitglied nicht, als ihn dieses Mal einer der Anbu den Kopf abschlug. Nicht nur weil er das Gesetz mit der Erwähnung des Dämon gebrochen hatte, sondern weil er es wagte die Anbu zu befehligen, denen nur der Hokage direkt Befehle erteilen konnte.

 

'Kill stealer!' schickte Anoth telepathisch zum Anbu.

 

'Was kann ich dafür, wenn du zu langsam bist.' antwortete der Anbu telepathisch mit einen Schulterzucken.

 

Anoth grinste nur.

 

"Möchte mich sonst noch jemand unterbrechen?" fragte Hiruzen.

 

"Wo ist Danzo?" fragte einer der Ratgeber des Hokagen. "Er hätte schon lange hier sein müssen."

 

"Oh, er wird nie wieder diesen Raum betreten." antwortete eine verführerische Stimme, die über eine Hintertür den Raum betrat.

 

"Yura. Ich nehme an, alles lief ohne Probleme." fragte Hiruzen.

 

"Ja." bestätigte Yura. "Danzo ist tot. Inklusive aller seiner Root." Sie holte eine Schriftrolle hervor und aktivierte das Lagersiegel darauf. hervor kamen mehrere Akten. "Das hier habe ich in Danzos Schreibtisch gefunden." Und übergab damit die Akten an Hiruzen.

 

Dieser Überflog die Akten und kam sehr schnell zu einen Ergebnis.

 

"Anbu!" rief Hiruzen. "Verhaftet Utatane Koharu und Mitokado Homura. Wegen Hochverrat."

 

"WAS?!" kreischte Koharu.

 

"Ihr habt mit Orochimaru zusammengearbeitet und auch den Angriff geplant, so dass sich Danzo selbst als Hokage ernennen würde können, wenn ich tot bin." knurrte Hiruzen. "Nicht nur das. Ihr habt auch einen weiteren Shinobi Weltkrieg geplant gehabt."

 

"Konoha ist das stärkste aller Shinobi Dörfer!" rief Homura. "Es ist unsere Bestimmung sie zu unterwerfen!"

 

"Konoha ist der rechtmäßige Herrscher dieser Welt." stimmte Koharu zu.

 

"Ihr seid ja wahnsinnig." meinte Hiruzen. "Wieso habe ich das nicht schon vorher bemerkt?" Hiruzen wendete seinen Blick zu einen der Anbu. "Anbu! Schaff sie zu Ibiki. Er soll sich nicht zurückhalten."

 

Der Anbu nickte und Sekunden später waren beide, Homura und Koharu, verschwunden.

 

"Der Rest der Akten befindet sich bereits in deinem Büro unter Anbu Bewachung." Beantwortete Yura Hiruzens unausgesprochene Frage, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. "Diese beiden hier hatte ich nur als besonders dringlich erachtet." Yura wollte sich schon wegdrehen, da fiel ihr noch etwas ein. "Da ist noch was. Das hier verbarg Danzo unter seinen Binden." Damit zog sie eine weitere Schriftrolle hervor, aktivierte das Lagersiegel, und hervor kam ein abgetrennter Arm. Ein abgetrennter mutierter Arm vollgestopft mit Augen. Sharingan Augen der Uchiha. Sie aktivierte das Siegel erneut und der Arm verschwand wieder. Dann überreichte sie die Schriftrolle an Hiruzen, der sie entgegennahm sie dann aber einen Anbu gab.

 

"Vernichte diese Schriftrolle." befahl Hiruzen. "Niemand soll das hier benutzen."

 

"Verbrenn sie gleich hier." sagte Anoth und ging in die Mitte. Mit einen einfachen Stampfer ließ er einen Steintrog erscheinen.

 

Der Anbu legte die Schriftrolle in diesen Trog und ein kurzes Feuerjutsu später war von der Schriftrolle nur noch Asche übrig. Anoth ließ direkt darauf den steinernen Trog wieder verschwinden.

 

"Jetzt, wo das erledigt ist können wir ja zurück zum Eigentlichen Thema kommen." sagte Hiruzen und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. "Naruto Uzumaki ist heute hier, weil Anoth beantragt hat ihn für mehrere Jahre als seinen Lehrling zu nehmen."

 

Natürlich musste sich daraufhin wieder die Zivile Seite zu Wort melden.

 

"Was?! Diese Göre hat kein Training verdient!"

 

"Ja! Er soll den Uchiha trainieren!"

 

Diese wurde zum Schweigen gebracht, als sich die Tür zur Ratskammer öffnete und Naruto gefolgt von Kushina, Mikoto, Tayuya und Fuu den Raum betraten.

 

Die Shinobi Seite konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Sie alle wussten, das Kushina zurück war. Die Zivile Seite dagegen hatte sie nicht erkannt. Aber auch wenn sie sie nicht erkannten, so überzeugte ihr Killing Intent sie sehr schnell davon, dass es nun Gesünder für sie war, wenn sie Schwiegen.

 

"Uzumaki _Namikaze_ Naruto, wie schön, das du kommen konntest." sagte Hiruzen mit einen leichten Grinsen.

 

"Namikaze?!" kam der überraschte Ruf von Seiten der Zivilisten.

 

"Dieser Dämon ist-" Und wieder gab es auf der Zivilen Seiten einen weniger. Und dieses Mal war Anoth schneller, was ihn einen bösen Blick vom Anbu einbrachte, der auch sein Schwert bereit hatte.

 

"Die lernen einfach nicht." sagte Anoth, als er seine rauchende Waffe wieder in sein Holster steckte und den Anbu angrinste. 'Der Punkt geht an mir. Zwei zu eins.'

 

'Noch ist nichts entschieden.' antwortete der Anbu telepathisch.

 

'Stimmt schon.'

 

Der Hokage indessen machte so weiter, als wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen. "Währest du so freundlich deine Begleiter vorzustellen?"

 

"Natürlich Lord Hokage." sagte Naruto, der ebenso tat, als ob die Zivile Seite des Rates nicht existierte. Damit fing er an alle vorzustellen. "Da hätten wir mein erst vor kurzen wiedergefundene Mutter Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina sowie ihre beste Freundin Uchiha Mikoto." Naruto drehte sich nun zur andren Seite. "Hier haben wir Tsuchi Kin zusammen mit ihrer engsten Freundin Uzumaki Tayuya. "

 

"SIE SOLLEN DIR WEGGENOMMEN WERDEN UND DEN UCHIHA ÜBERGEBEN WERDEN! EIN DÄMON WIE-" Damit stand es nun 2:2.

 

"Begleitet werde ich von meinen Co-Schülern Nii Yugito und Mizutani Fuu." Fuhr Naruto fort und ignorierte dabei den Aufschrei und folgenden tot von einen Mitglied des Zivilen Rates.

 

"Sehr schön. Darf ich dann fragen, wieso du beantragt hast auf Trainingsreise zu gehen?"

 

"Natürlich. Mir war es nicht möglich, für den Monat zwischen den Finalkämpfen und den Ausscheidungskämpfen einen Sensei zu finden, da der Zivile Rat es meinen Sensei verboten hatte mich zu trainieren."

 

"Unterbrechen wir mal. Der Zivile Rat hat es deinen Sensei verboten dich zu trainieren?" Hätte jetzt jemand auf die Zivile Seite geschaut, hätten sie gesehen, das sie so langsam anfingen zu schwitzen.

"Wie heißt dein Sensei?"

 

"Mein alter Sensei war der Teamleiter von Team sieben. Sein Name lautete Hatake Kakashi. Mein neuer Sensei steht genau dort. Sein Name ist Anoth."

 

"Stimmt dies?" fragte Hiruzen Anoth.

 

"Das ist korrekt. Ich habe Naruto als einer meiner Lehrlinge angenommen." betätigte Anoth.

 

"Inu, komm in die Mitte." sagte der Hokage. Kaum stand besagter Anbu dort befahl er ihm die Maske abzunehmen. Zum Vorschein kam Hatake Kakashi. "Kannst du bestätigen, was Naruto hier gesagt hat?"

 

"Ja, das ist korrekt. Sie haben mich erpresst und es mir so verboten, meine Schüler mit Ausnahme des Uchiha zu trainieren."

 

"Wer genau?"

 

"Sie wurden angeführt von Haruno Fukami."

 

Der Hokage brauchte nicht einmal den Befehl dazu geben, da fand sich besagtes Ratsmitglied bereits gefesselt am Boden wieder.

 

"Schaff sie zu Ibiki." sagte er nur noch, während die Haruno herum kreischte, dieses allerdings verstummte, als ihr der Anbu einen Hieb in ihren Nacken gab und sie so bewusstlos werden ließ. Sekunden später waren sie verschwunden.

 

"Danke Kakashi." Kakashi verbeugte sich, setzte seine Maske wieder auf und stellte sich zurück zu den anderen Anbu. "Jetzt, wo das erledigt ist.... Naruto würdest du bitte fortfahren."

 

So fing Naruto an über seine Zeit unter Anoth zu erzählen. Sein Trainingsregime war alles andere als normal und bei einigen der Trainingsübungen von denen Naruto erzählte wurden die Shinobi bleich.

 

"Wieso hat er dich so hart drangenommen?" fragte der Hokage, als er Naruto unterbrach.

 

"Der Dank dafür kann ich wieder einmal an die Zivile Seite des Rates geben, da sie das Niveau der Ausbildung in der Shinobiakademie herunter gedreht haben. Aber den nicht genug, so haben sie einige der Lehrer dort auch bestochen bzw. erpresst, das sie mich aus ihren Klassen herauswarfen bzw. meine Teste sabotierten oder von Grund auf an schlecht bewerteten."

 

Das schwitzen der Restlichen Ratsmitglieder wurde nun deutlich stärker.

 

"Auch wird die Geschichte meines Clans-"

 

"DER DÄMON HAT KEINEN-" Nun stand es 2:2:1 denn dieser Kill ging auf Kushinas Konto. Was ihr böse Blicke von Anoth und den Anbu einbrachte, was sie mit einen grinsen beantwortete. Mit den Tot von fünf Ratsmitgliedern und der Verhaftung von einen blieben nun nur noch sechs Zivile Ratsmitglieder übrig.

 

"-in der Akademie nicht erwähnt." fuhr Naruto fort den Zwischenfall ignorierend. "Und das obwohl das Symbol überall auf den Flakwesten der Jounin und sogar auch im Hitai-ate zu finden sind. Und es ist dem Uzumaki Clan zu verdanken, das Konoha heute das ist, was es ist."

 

Die letzten sechs Mitglieder des Zivilen Rates schwitzten nun doch schon ziemlich stark.

 

"Aber kommen wir noch einmal zurück zur Akademie. genauer gesagt, die Jutsus, die zum bestehen notwendig sind." fuhr Naruto fort. "Was waren sie nochmal? Ach ja. Kawarimi, Henge und die einfachste Version des Bunshin. Keines davon ist ein offensiv Jutsu. Sie sind alle drei supplementär und sehr einfach zu lernen. In Fakt, wenn man in den alten Aufzeichnungen wühlt, wurden diese Jutsu damals im ersten Jahr einen beigebracht. Und nun sind sie der Abschlusstest nach drei Jahren Ausbildung? Das soll wohl ein Witz sein!

 

"Aber dem noch nicht genug. Die Zivilisten brüsten sich damit, dass sehr viele ihrer Kinder die Akademie bestehen. Und doch werden von den Jounin über 90% von ihnen wieder zurückgeschickt in die Akademie. Ich glaube die Frage nach dem Wieso kann ich mir sparen oder?"

 

"Das stimmt." pflichtete Kakashi Naruto bei. "Ich habe mich unter den anderen Chunin und Jounin aus den anderen Dörfern umgehört und gefragt, was sie von der hiesigen Akademie hielten. Die Antwort war in etwa bei allen gleich. In Punkto Akademischer Ausbildung ist Konoha zur Lachnummer unter allen Shinobidörfern geworden."

 

"Ja, und hier haben wir auch das Problem." Diesmal war es Anoth der sprach. "Die Zivilisten merken nicht, dass sie mit dem was sie tun nicht nur Naruto schaden, sondern ganz Konoha."

 

"Wir haben Konoha vor diesen D- .... Dieser Göre beschützt." protestierte einer der Zivilisten und konnte dabei gerade noch abwenden, das Wort zu sagen, was seinen eigenen Todesurteil gleichkommen würde.

 

"Konoha beschützt?" das war dieses Mal der Hokage der sprach. "Indem ihr sichergestellt habt, das Naruto sich nicht wehren konnte während ihr versucht habt ihn zu töten?" der Hokage war wütend, riss sich aber zusammen und sprach danach ganz ruhig weiter. "Habt ihr jemals darüber nachgedacht was geschehen wäre hättet ihr Naruto wirklich getötet."

 

Die Zivilseite schwieg.

 

"Glaubt ihr der Kyuubi währe mit ihm gestorben?" harkte Hiruzen nach.

 

Hier nickten die Ratsmitglieder.

 

Anoth nickte Naruto zu. Dieser nickte zurück und entließ Kurama aus seiner Schattenebene. Diese rematerialisierte sich in Anthromorpher Form bekleidet mit einen Kimono.

 

"Glaubt ihr wirklich ich wäre so leicht zu töten gewesen?" fragte sie die Zivilisten, als sie direkt vor ihren Tischen stand und sich auf diesen abstützte. Die indessen waren ein ganzes Stück zurückgerutscht mit ihren Stühlen. Zwei waren sogar mit ihren Stühlen umgekippt. Indessen hatte es sich Kurami auf den Tisch bequem gemacht. "Nehmen wir mal an, ihr hättet Erfolg gehabt." fuhr sie fort. "Was wäre passiert? Nun Naruto wäre tot und ich wäre aus den Siegel entkommen. Zugegeben ich bräuchte mehrere Jahre um wieder Körperliche Form anzunehmen. Und sobald diese Zeit um war, hättet ihr eine sehr wütende Füchsin direkt vor euren Toren gehabt, die nur ein Ziel kennen würde. Diejenigen umzulegen, die den getötet haben, den sie als ihren eigenen Nachwuchs angesehen hat. Und was dann? Ihr hättet niemanden in dem ihr mich hättet versiegeln können. Nur ein Uzumaki ist in der Lage mich zu halten."

 

"Der Uchiha wäre es." Zwei Dinge waren wirklich unendlich. Das Universum und die Idiotie.

 

"Der Uchiha?!" lachte Kurami. "Bring mich nicht zum Lachen. Er würde von innen heraus verbrennen."

 

"Er ist mehr wert als der Dämon!" mal wieder die Idioten der Zivilen Seite. Und mit diesen Worten stand es nun 2:3:1.

 

"Ihr hört wirklich nicht zu oder?" fragte Kurami ein wenig verärgert über die hirntoten Vollidioten im Zivilen Rat. "Ich könnte es euch erklären, aber eure Erbsenhirne sind anscheinend des Lernens nicht fähig. Von daher lass ich nun den Hokagen das tun, was er schon vor Jahren hätte tun sollen."

 

Damit stand sie auf und kuschelte sich an Naruto, der begann ihr über ihren Kopf zu streicheln und auch ein wenig mit ihren Ohren spielen.

 

"Ja." sagte der Hokage. "Anbu! Führt alle noch lebenden Mitglieder des Zivilrates ab und bringt sie zu Ibiki. Und räumt den Abfall weg." Mit letzteren Satz deutete er auf die zum Teil am Boden liegenden toten Ratsmitglieder.

 

"WAS?!"

 

Der Hokage ignorierte den Ausbruch von der Zivilen Seite. "Sie sind verhaftet wegen Sabotage an der Ausbildung von Konohas Streitkräften."

 

"DAS KÖNNT IHR NICHT-" Weiter kam er nicht, da wurde der Protestierende von einen der Anbu ins Land der überm Zaun hüpfenden Schafe geschickt.

 

Kurz darauf war die Zivile Seite leer.

 

"Endstand?" fragte Anoth. "Ich habe zwei."

 

"Einen." gab Kushina zu.

 

"Drei." sagte der dritte im Bunde und nahm dabei ihre Maske ab. Zum Vorschein kam eine grinsende Yugao.

 

"Das heißt, dass Kushina ausgibt."

 

"Tja. Keiner von uns hat erwartet, das die Zivile Seite so dämlich war." meinte Kushina.

 

"Ja." stimmte Anoth zu. "Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie nach den ersten toten ihre Lektion lernen würden, aber ihr Hass saß viel zu tief."

 

"Also wohin?"

 

"ICHIRAKU!!" Das kam nicht nur von Kushina sondern auch von Naruto und noch einigen weiteren.

 

"Bevor ihr das tut," kam die amüsierte Stimme des Hokagen, "sollten wir doch erst einmal dieses Ratstreffen zu Ende bringen."

 

Das Ratstreffen kam kurz darauf auch ziemlich schnell zum Abschluss. Ohne das die Zivile Seite da irgendwelche Zwischenrufe machen konnte, war alles schnell abgesprochen.

 

Gegen Oto war der Krieg erklärt worden und Anoth hatte es noch übernommen Iwa und Kumo zu warnen, das sie den Konflikt von Suna und Konoha gegen Oto besser nicht nutzen sollten um Konoha anzugreifen oder einen ihrer Verbündeten, solange Konoha nicht das selbige macht. Sollten sie es dennoch tun, würde das Dorf, welches dafür verantwortlich war durch Anoth von der Landkarte getilgt werden.

 

Für den Konflikt selbst würde Anoth nicht dableiben, aber der Otsutsuki Clan würde die Ereignisse sehr genau beobachten.

 

Kurz darauf war das Ratstreffen beendet. Und die Abreisevorbereitungen war ein Tag später auch beendet, allerdings nicht, bevor sie Ichiraku um all seine bestände gegessen hatten. Wer hätte erwartet, das Naruto, Kushina und Yugao so viel essen konnten.

 

Dann war der Tag der Abreise da.

 

"Wann werdet ihr zurück kehren?" fragte Tsunade.

 

"Es werden hier drei Jahre vergehen, ehe wir wieder zurück kommen werden." antwortete Anoth. "Eins noch. Einer meiner Leute hat mich gerade eben darüber informiert, das sich im Moment einige Oto Shinobi im Uchiha Distrikt befinden um Sasuke abzuholen. Unter ihnen ist auch Kabuto."

 

Kaum hörten der Hokage das befahl dieser seinen Anbu dort auf der Stelle hin zu rennen und es zu überprüfen. 20 Anbu machten sich auf der Stelle auf den Weg dorthin.

 

"Kaguya, du hältst hier weiter die Stellung, bis wir zurückkehren."

 

"Natürlich." antwortete diese.

 

"Alle bereit?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Ein wenig nervös, aber.... Ja." sagte Naruto. Yugito und Fuu schlossen sich dem an.

 

"Wir sehen uns dann in drei Jahren wieder." sagte Anoth und öffnete dabei mit einer Handbewegung ein Portal.

 

Kurze Zeit später waren sie verschwunden.

 

.

 

**Die Stardale**

 

.

 

Kaum kamen Anoth, Naruto, Yugito und Fuu aus den Portal heraus, konnten sie spüren, wie Anoth wütend wurde. Parallel spürten sie auch, das Anoths Wut nicht ihnen galt.

 

" **WAS IST HIER LOS?** " Seine Stimme ließ die ganze Station erzittern.

 

Augenblicklich kam um ihnen herum alles zum Stillstand.

 

Kuroka lag blutend am Boden. Über ihr war jemand mit Fledermausähnlichen Flügeln, der anscheinend kurz davor war ihr eine Klinge in die Brust zu rammen. Bevor dieser reagieren konnte spürte er, wie eine unglaubliche Kraft nach ihn griff, ihn in die Luft hob, wo er sich vorkommen musste, als wäre er gerade in eine Schrottpresse hineingeworfen worden. Direkt darauf folgte nur noch Dunkelheit als er in der Luft zermalmt wurde. Das was vom Körper übrig war, wurde von Anoth mit einer Handbewegung in eine Ecke des Raumes geschleudert, wo das, was von dessen Körper übrig geblieben war, zu Staub zerfiel.

 

Auch die anderen, die Harry, Hermione und Co. angegriffen hatten, lernten unfreiwillig fliegen, als sie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft zum anderen Ende des Raumes geschleudert wurden.

 

" **Ich werde nicht noch einmal fragen.** "

 

.

 

**Mit den ungebetenen Gästen**

 

**Eine Stunde zuvor**

**Ukraine**

**Die Stadt Kropyvnytskyi**

 

.

 

Leodal vom Hause Palphens, ein Unterhaus vom Hause Phoenix, war auf der Jagd nach Kuroka, die wohl am meisten gesuchte und bekannteste streunende Katze der Unterwelt. Sie wurde von den Teufeln gesucht, da sie angeblich ihren Meister getötet haben soll und zwar, weil sie verrückt geworden sei durch Senjutsu.

 

Er persönlich jagte sie, weil sie eine Nekoshou war. Und darüber hinaus sie sich auch gut als Sexsklavin machen würde.

 

Leodal, zusammen mit seinen Gefolge, hatten sie nach langer Suche hier in der Ukraine ausfindig gemacht und sie bis in die Stadt Kropyvnytskyi verfolgt, wo sie sie schließlich in einer Seitengasse fanden. Sie wollten gerade angreifen, als sie ohne Vorwarnung einfach in einen Lichtblitz verschwand.

 

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde ehe sie herausfanden, wohin sie verschwunden war und sie sich entschlossen hatten ihr zu folgen.

 

Kaum angekommen rief jemand ihnen zu: "Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr hier?"

 

Leodal knurrte. Ein einfacher sterblicher wollte ihn stoppen. Nein er war ein Zauberer. Und er zielte gerade mit seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Es sollte hier vermerkt werden, das Leodals Fähigkeiten jemanden einzuschätzen, oder dessen Aura zu spüren nicht sehr gut ausgebildet waren. Leider traf dies auch auf sein Gefolge zu.

 

"Das geht dich nichts an Zauberer!" knurrte einer von Leodals Gefolgsleuten. Dann fiel sein Auge auf Kuroka, die inzwischen wieder wach geworden war und auf einer der Treppenstufen saß. "Kuroka, ich bin hier im Auftrage der Phoenix Familie! Raiser Phoenix will dich in seinen Gefolge! Solltest du dich weigern, werden wir dich töten!"

 

Kuroka schnaubte nur. "Ich habe keine Evil Pieces mehr in mir, daher falle ich nicht mehr unter eurer Befehlsgewalt oder euren Gesetzen, _Teufel_." Es gab nur ein Problem. das Ritual, welches Anoth an ihr vollzogen hatte, hatte sie sehr schwach zurückgelassen und sie würde ihre Kräfte erst nach und nach wiederbekommen. Einen Kampf gegen Leodal, oder seinen Gefolge, konnte sie sich im Moment eigentlich nicht leisten. _Ophis, bitte komm schnell wieder zurück, ich bin noch nicht in der Lage wieder mit voller Kraft zu kämpfen._

 

Ophis war zusammen mit den anderen, die mit ihr gekommen waren wieder gegangen und wollte dann zusammen mit Great Red wieder zurückkommen. Aber das konnte noch ein wenig dauern. Und es sah nicht so aus, als würde Leodal kampflos wieder abziehen.

 

"So sei es." knurrte Leodal "Der Ehrwürdige Lucifer hat ein Kopfgeld auf dich ausgesetzt. Und das werde ich mir auch holen!" Damit griff er an.

 

Kuroka wehrte sich so gut es in ihren geschwächten Zustand ging, war aber am Ende nicht in der Lage Leodals Queen zu besiegen und wurde unter ihn festgepinnt.

 

Harry leistete zusammen mit Hermione, Neville, Daphne, Tonks und Luna erbitterten Widerstand, wurden aber immer weiter zurückgedrängt. Obwohl sie es schafften mehrere von Leodals Gefolge zu töten oder kampfunfähig zu machen.

 

Dann kam ER wieder zurück.

 

Sein Ausruf von " **WAS IST HIER LOS?** " brachte den Kampf effektiv zum Stillstand. Dann spürte Kuroka, wie das Gewicht, welches sie vorhin noch festgehalten hatte von ihr verschwand, direkt darauf konnte sie beobachten wie Leodals Queen wortwörtlich in der Luft zermalmt wurde nur um dann wie wertloser Müll in einer Ecke des Raumes geworfen zu werden.

 

Direkt darauf spürte Leodal, wie eine unsichtbare Kraft nach ihn griff, dann spürte er wie er flog und das nächst was er darauf spürte, waren Schmerzen, als er mit voller Wucht gegen eine Wand krachte.

 

" **Ich werde nicht noch einmal fragen**."

 

In der Zwischenzeit waren Anoths Schatten aus ihn herausgekommen und zwar in voller Kampfmontur und hielten ihre Waffen auf die am Boden liegenden Angreifer. Ein anderer von ihnen kümmerte sich um die am Boden liegende Kuroka und weitere um Harry und den Rest, die bei den Angriff verletzt wurden.

 

Als auch n ach einigen Sekunden keiner antwortete, marschierte Anoth auf den offensichtlichen Anführer zu und packte ihn mit enormer Kraft am Hals und hielt ihn vor sich. Und zwar so, das er ihn in dessen Augen schauen konnte.

 

# **Zeig mir was du weißt**!# Anoths Augen leuchteten auf und Leodal fing an zu schreien vor Schmerzen, als er spürte, wie Anoth durch weine Erinnerungen ging und dabei seinen Verstand vernichtete.

 

"So ist das also." knurrte Anoth und brach Leodal so ganz nebenbei das Genick, woraufhin dieser zu Staub zerfiel. "Im Auftrag der Phoenix Familie, weil der jüngste dieser Truthähne eine neue Sexsklavin haben möchte."

 

"Was sollen wir mit denen anstellen?" fragte eine von Anoths Schatten. Von Leodals Gefolge waren nur noch vier übrig. Der Rest war tot. Leodal mit eingeschlossen.

 

"Diese vier werden die Gastfreundschaft unserer neuen Gefängnisstation in Anspruch nehmen." knurrte Anoth. "Sie haben sich an einen Ort begeben, wo sie nichts zu suchen hatten und darüber hinaus haben sie Personen angegriffen, die unter meinen Schutz stehen. Und es ist mir dabei komplett egal, ob sie es auf Befehl getan haben oder nicht. Ihr werdet für sehr lange Zeit unsere Gäste sein, dafür werde ich sorgen." Damit drehte sich Anoth um und schaute in eine Ecke des Raumes, wo nur Sekunden später Ophis und Big Red erschienen. Beziehungsweise aus einen Portal kamen.

 

"VATER!" bevor Anoth wusste, was los war wurde er auch schon von Big Red umgerannt und dabei freudig umarmt.

 

"Habe ich ja gesagt." meinte Ophis, während ihr blaues Auge heilte. Die beiden mussten sich mal wieder gestritten haben.

 

"Schön auch dich wieder zu sehen "Little Red"." sagte Anoth.

 

"Little Red" schmollte. "Bei dir werde ich wohl nie Erwachsen, oder?"

 

"Keine Chance." antwortete Anoth grinsend, während er ihr mit seiner Hand durch ihre roten Haare strich. "Für mich wirst du immer klein bleiben."

 

Ophis kicherte in ihre Hand hinein.

 

Ophis verging das Lachen allerdings sehr schnell wieder, als Anoths Blick auf ihr zu ruhen kam. "So, Madame. Was war nun mit dir und der Chaos Brigade?" als er von "Little Red" wieder losgelassen worden war und er wieder auf seine Beine stand.

 

Ophis musste schlucken.

 

Und so begann sie zu erzählen. Wie sie die Chaos Brigade gegründet hatte, was sie für sie getan hatten, alles. Und auch, wie sie ihnen ihre Kräfte gegeben hatte, als sie das weshalb sie sie angeheuert hatte nicht tun konnten.

 

"Und. Hast du dich in irgendeiner Form abgesichert?" fragte Anoth, der immer noch nicht wirklich glauben konnte, was sie da getan hatte.

 

"Nun... Sie haben einen Vertrag unterzeichnet, als ich ihnen meine Kräfte gab."

 

"Einen Magischen Vertrag?"

 

"Ja."

 

"Dann erklär ihn für gebrochen. sie ziehen seit Jahren von dir Kräfte ab und haben nichts dafür getan."

 

Direkt darauf machte Ophis exakt das. Dadurch, dass sie sich verpflichtet hatten Ophis zu helfen, Red aus ihren Reich zu vertreiben, diese aber nun freiwillig Ophis gefolgt war, war der Vertrag hinfällig und so forderte sie sämtliche geliehene Kräfte von ihr wieder zurück. Die einzige Ausnahme war Katerea, denn sie würde Ophis auch noch weiterhin begleiten.

 

Für viele Mitglieder, die sich Rizevim Lucifer oder der sogenannten Helden Fraktion angeschlossen hatten, die eigentlich nicht vielmehr waren wie Rassistische Arschlöcher, war dies ein schwarzer Tag.

 

Es fing an mit einen leichten schmerz in der Brust, der sehr schnell stärker wurde. Kurz darauf schossen aus ihnen ätherische Schlangen, die verschwanden bevor sie auch nur eine Chance hatten darauf zu reagieren.

 

Dem noch nicht genug. Nun machten sich auch die Auswirkungen bemerkbar, die es hatte, wenn man sich auf die Mächte von Ophis verließ. Ihre Körper waren so sehr auf ihre Kräfte eingestellt, das sie mit den Verlust von der Macht von Ophis sie auch selbst deutlich an Kraft verloren. Viele von ihnen gar vollständig.

 

Einige, wie Rizevim kamen mit einen blauen Auge davon. Andere dagegen, wie der Anführer der Helden Fraktion, verloren nicht nur alle Kräfte, sondern ihr Sacred Gear gleich mit. Es wurde ihnen zwar nicht abgenommen, aber sie konnten es auch nicht mehr länger nutzen.

 

Indessen empfing Ophis all ihre vergebene Macht, die in Form von Schlangen zu ihr geschossen kamen. Kaum war das geschehen schickte sie Instruktionen aus, vor allen zu den Arthur Geschwistern und zu Bikou, das sie die anderen Aktivitäten der Chaos Brigade im Auge alten sollen und falls sie, oder deren Verbündeten etwas planten sie sofort zu informieren.

 

"Ok. Ich glaube, das wir dann hier erst einmal fertig sind." sagte Anoth, "Aber nur für den Fall, das andere meinen sich hier hinein teleportieren zu müssen, wo ihre Nasen nichts zu suchen haben."

 

Anoth ließ einen massiven Energieimpuls frei, der die Dimension, in der sich die Stardale befand abschloss. Nun gab es nur noch einen Weg hinein und raus. Und zwar über Gringotts.

 

"Keine weiteren ungebetene Gäste." sagte Anoth. "Der Einzige Zugang geht nun nur noch über Gringotts." Anoth drehte sich zu den anderen um. "Wollen wir dann?"

 

.

 

**Gringotts**

 

.

 

Einige Zeit später fanden sich alle zusammen wieder in der Vault, in der sich der Teleporter zur Stardale befand. Der nun einzige Weg rein zur Stardale und auch wieder heraus.

 

Und kaum standen sie vor der Vault, welche die Goblins kurz darauf wieder versiegelten, kontaktierte Anoth die _Ravager_ , die sich im Orbit befand.

 

"Anoth an Ravager."

 

"Ich höre dich." kam die Antwort von Ashiasa, Anoths Khajiit Konkubine.

 

"Ich habe hier vier Gefangenen für die Arrestzellen. Sie sind mit Isolinearen Markierungen versehen."

 

"Möchte ich wissen, von wo du die hast?"

 

"Erfährst du später, sobald wir wieder an Bord sind."

 

"Verstanden." kam Ashiasas Antwort. "Ziele sind erfasst. Initiiere Transport."

 

Direkt darauf verschwanden die vier gefangengenommenen Teufeln in einen Lichtblitz. Und rematerialisierten sich wieder, getrennt, in den Zellen an Bord der Ravager.

 

"Alles klar. Anoth Ende."

 

"Isolineare Markierungen, hm?" murmelte der Goblin, der beim Karren stand. "Clever."

 

"Woher wisst ihr von Isolinearen Markierungen?"

 

"Unsere Spezies war nicht immer als Goblins bekannt." antwortete der Goblin. "Aber das ist eine Geschichte, die euch besser Ragnok erzählt."

 

"Wohin nun?" fragte der Goblin kurz darauf.

 

Die Antwort kam von Harry. "Meine Trust Vault."

 

"In Ordnung. Alles Einsteigen."

 

Wenige Minuten später standen sie vor Vault 687. Die Trust Vault der Potter Familie. Dort nahmen sie nur ein wenig Geld mit und danach waren sie auch schon wieder raus aus der Vault. Kaum draußen kontaktierte Anoth Miana, die nachwievor die Landezone absicherte.

 

"Anoth an Miana."

 

"Ich höre dich." kam die Stimme von Miana, die nachwievor Wache schob bei der Landezone.

 

"Ich schicke dir einige Goldmünzen bzw. Galleonen und eine Einkaufsliste mit den Namen der Geschäfte, wo du was findest. Alles in der Nokturngasse. Dann können wir die Potters und Longbottoms zurückholen ins Reich der lebenden."

 

"Ich habe die Liste und die Münzen. Dann gehe ich mal Einkaufen. Miana Ende."

 

"Wann schauen wir uns die anderen Vaults an?" fragte Harry.

 

"Wenn wir wieder zurück sind." antwortete Anoth. "Die laufen uns nicht weg."

 

.

 

**Kurze Zeit später**

 

**Ragnoks Büro**

 

.

 

"Das was Hammerclaw euch erzählt hat stimmt." sagte Ragnok, als sie alle in einen Büro standen oder saßen. "Wir waren nicht immer als Goblins bekannt. Unser eigentlicher Speziesname ist Furling. Als die Lanteaner damals aus der Pegasus Galaxie flohen waren wir eine der Verbündeten, die sie in dieser Galaxie gemacht haben. Daher haben sie uns damals auch die _Stardale_ anvertraut.

 

"Mein Vorfahre war dabei, als wir den Konflikt gegen die Goa'uld verloren. Mehr als 10.000 Goa'uld Schiffe zerstörten unsere Heimatwelt. Das was hier in den Gringotts Filialen auf Terra ist, ist alles, was noch von den Furlingen übrig geblieben ist.

 

"Die Nox haben sich, soweit wir das wissen auf ihren Planeten zurückgezogen und die Asgard haben diese Galaxie verlassen und sich eine neue Heimatwelt irgendwo in der Ida Galaxie gesucht. Wir haben stattdessen zusammen mit den Lanteanern einen Großteil unserer Technologie entsagt und haben uns aufs überleben konzentriert. Wir waren zu wenige um es mit den Goa'uld es in irgendeiner Form aufzunehmen. Und da die Goa'uld effektiv nach uns suchten war auch an Flucht nicht zu denken. so blieb uns nur das untertauchen. Wohlwissend, dass eines Tages, die ersten verbündeten wieder diese Galaxie betreten würden um dort fortzufahren, wo wir damals scheiterten."

 

"Ja, wir sind einen dieser Goa'uld schon begegnet. Nur war es einer, der wohl schon vor einiger Zeit angefangen hatte seinen Verstand zu verlieren." sagte Anoth und bestätigte damit auch gegenüber Ragnok das die Goa'uld nachwievor in der Galaxie aktiv waren.

 

Es war Harry, der sich nun zu Wort meldete. "Ich habe vor die große Allianz wieder auferstehen zu lassen Ragnok. und Seite an Seite mit den Seraphim wird sie dieses Mal sicherlich nicht scheitern. Aber bevor wir das machen können, müssen wir erst einmal unsere Ausbildung abschließen."

 

"Deshalb haben wir wohl alle dieses Siegel getragen." sagte Daphne. "Um genau das zu verhindern."

 

"Ja der Dank dafür geht ans Ministerium." knurrte Neville. "Aber sie haben uns letztendlich weit mehr geholfen als gehindert."

 

"Das Stimmt wohl." meinte Tonks. "Fudge war schon immer paranoid und ängstlich."

 

Sie besprachen noch ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten, aber den Rest verlegten sie bis nach den Training. Für sie würden zwar während des Trainings 2.000 Jahre vergehen. Hier allerdings waren es nur ein paar Tage.

 

Und so fanden sie sich nur wenige Minuten später auf den Stufen vor Gringotts.

 

"Na das war doch sehr Informationsreich." meinte Harry, der sich mit Naruto unterhielt. Hauptsächlich über sein Leben in Konoha und ob es möglich wäre verschiedene Techniken zu erlernen. Tatsächlich hatte es Harry bereits geschafft einen Kagebunshin zu erschaffen. Es war zwar nur ein einziger aber Harry war dennoch stolz.

 

Kurz darauf hörten sie ein hasserfülltes. "POTTER!!" und dann wurden sie angegriffen.

 

.

 

**Hogwarts**

**Einige Minuten zuvor**

 

.

 

Dumbledore saß hinter seinen Schreibtisch und lutschte wie üblich an einen Zitronendrops herum und war am planen. Sein Bauer war irgendwie abgehauen und es war immer noch nicht klar, wo er sich befand. Die Dursleys waren spurlos verschwunden und auch seine Leute hatten bislang keine Ahnung was genau geschehen war.

 

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Flu losging.

 

"Albus! Albus!" das war die Stimme eines Mitglieds des Ordens. "Wir haben sie gesichtet, sie sind Momentan in der Winkelgasse, allerdings mit unbekannter Begleitung."

 

"Danke, mein Junge. Halte sie weiter im Auge. Ich rufe den Orden zusammen."

 

Eine halbe Stunde später waren Dumbledore und der Rest vom Orden des Phönix in der Winkelgasse und warteten darauf, das Harry wieder aus Gringotts kam.

 

Erst fast eine Stunde später kamen sie aus der Bank. Und natürlich war es Serverus Snape mal wieder, der seine Wut nicht unter Kontrolle bringen konnte.

 

"POTTER!!" Bevor jemand eine Chance hatte zu reagieren griff er bereits an. Nur, dass der abgeschossene Zauber von einer Schlammwand geblockt wurde, die aus den nichts gekommen war. Direkt darauf hob der Erwachsene in der Gruppe seine Hand und feuerte einen Blitz auf Serverus ab. Dieser durchbrach dessen hastig errichtetes Schild und schickte ihn umgehend in die Bewusstlosigkeit, wobei er auf den Stufen liegenblieb. Weitere Zauber wurden durch Anoths errichteten Schild gestoppt. Kurze Zeit später vergrößerte Anoth sein Schild exponentiell und schickte so alle Angreifer fliegen. Darunter auch Dumbledore.

 

"Gute Reaktion Naruto." sagte der Erwachsene.

 

"Festnehmen!" Befahl der Anführer der Außenwachen von Gringotts und deutetet auf den am Boden liegenden Snape. Direkt daraufhin stürmten mehrere Goblinkrieger herbei und auf den am Boden liegenden Serverus zu, der sich nur Sekunden später in mehrere Fesseln wiederfand. "Auch die Stufen vor Gringotts gehören zu Gringotts Territorium. Wir dulden es nicht, wenn unsere Kunden auf unseren Gebiet angegriffen werden." rief der Goblin laut genug, das es alle hörten. "Schafft ihn in eine Zelle. Ragnok wird über ihn richten."

 

Kurz darauf war Snape ins Innere von Gringotts verschwunden.

 

Kaum war das geschehen kontaktierte Anoth das Landungsschiff, welches sich sofort auf sie zu bewegte. Bereit sie abzuholen.

 

"Harry, mein Junge." kam Dumbledores ungewollte Stimme.

 

"Was willst du?" kam Harrys kalte Antwort.

 

Dumbledore versuchte näher zu kommen, stieß aber gegen das Schild, welsches sein vorrankommen abrupt stoppte. "Harry, mein Junge. Ich bin ja so enttäuscht von dir. Warum bist du von deinen liebenden Verwandten weggelaufen? Sie vermissen dich sicherlich schon."

 

"Weggelaufen?!" rief Harry, der nicht glauben konnte, was er da von Dumbledore gehört hatte. "Ich habe dir schon oft genug gesagt, das ich nicht wieder zurück will zu diesen... diesen... Tieren! Aber nein, du bestandst immer wieder darauf, dass ich zurückgeschickt werde zum Ligusterweg 4 in Surrey. Zurück zu meinen tollwütigen Tieren von Verwandten. Aber das wird ja sowieso nicht geschehen, denn die sind nun an einen Ort, den du sowieso nicht erreichen kannst. Nicht wie bei den vielen anderen malen, wo sie wegen kindesmissbrauch in Haft genommen wurden und wo du sie einfach wider herausgeholt hast. _Mister Obliviator!_ " Die letzten beiden Worte trieften vor Hass. "Wir beiden haben nichts miteinander zu besprechen. Dumbdork!"

 

"Unser Taxi ist hier." sagte Anoth. "Einfach in den Strahl treten." fuhr Anoth fort, als das Landungsschiff genau über ihnen zum Stillstand kam und die Bodenklappen sich öffneten. Das war auch alles, was von der massiven 240m langen Jakotana Klasse zu sehen war. Der Rest des Schiffs blieb getarnt.

 

Das sorgte dafür, dass die Zauberer nur sahen, das sich eine massive Tür mitten in der Luft öffnete aus der ein Lichtstrahl nach unten schien.

 

Kuroka war die erste, die den Lichtstrahl betrat. Dicht gefolgt von Yura. Das erste was Kuroka spürte war, wie sie sich auf einmal schwerelos fühlte, dann wurde sie doch ziemlich zügig nach oben gehoben von den Strahl, wo sie dann auf den Crewdeck wieder abgesetzt wurde. Ein wirklich sehr eigenartiges Gefühl. "Na, das war mal was anderes." meinte sie danach nur.

 

So kamen nach und nach auch alle anderen an Bord. Nur Anoth bleib noch ein paar Sekunden länger unten.

 

Mehrere Auroren waren in der Winkelgasse erschienen und hatten versucht das Schild zu durchbrechen um Anoth verhaften zu können. Allerdings wurden sie, sehr zu ihren Schock, komplett ignoriert.

 

"Ich weiß nicht, wieso die Idioten der Zauberwelt meinen, das dir das Licht aus deinen Arsch scheinen würde, Dumbledore. Aber es ist mir ehrlich gesagt auch völlig egal. Denn eins ist sicher. Harry untersteht nicht mehr deiner Gewalt. Und dein Kartenhaus ist dabei einzustürzen." Mit diesen Worten betrat nun auch er den Lichtstrahl und verschwand.

 

Kaum war Anoth an Bord schlossen sich die Luken. Dann hörten sie nur noch ein leises aufheulen, das schnell verschwand.

 

.

 

**15 Minuten später**

 

**An Bord der _Ravager_**

 

.

 

"Dieser verdammte alte Sack!" Harry war offensichtlich wütend.

 

"Er ist es nicht wert, Harry." antwortete Hermione, die ihre Arme um Harry geschlungen hatte.

 

"Du hast recht Mione. Er ist auf seine kleine unbedeutende Welt beschränkt. Doch auf uns wartet noch so viel mehr. Dinge, die er sich nicht einmal vorstellen kann."

 

"Ja. Und ganz ehrlich. Ich kann es kaum erwarten." gab Harry zu. "Abreise ist in 30 Minuten. Wenn wir noch was einpacken wollen, dann sollten wir das jetzt tun."

 

"Wow." entfuhr es stattdessen Kuroka, die sich mit großen Augen in der Shuttlerampe umschaute. Naruto erging es nichts besser und er konnte spüren, wie Kurami und auch allen anderen in ihm die Kinnlade auf den Boden gekracht war. Sie wussten zwar von der Ravager, aber nun selbst sich auf den Schiff zu befinden, das war schon etwas anderes.

 

"Ah." rief Yura, die sich umschaute. "Die gute alte _Ravager_. Schön wieder an Bord zu sein."

 

Fuu und Yugito schauten sich auch mit großen Augen um. Sie hatten das Schiff schon durch die speziellen Fenster des Landungsschiffes gesehen. Aber nun da drauf zu stehen. Wow. Einfach nur Wow. Chomei und Matatabi in ihnen erging es nichts besser.

 

Und das war nur die Spitze des Eisberges.

 

.

 

**Die Brücke der Ravager**

 

.

 

Unterdessen unterhielt sich Anoth mit Ashiasa auf der Brücke, die ihn über die neusten Sensor Ergebnisse unterrichtete. Yura war mit dabei. Hielt sich aber im Hintergrund.

 

"Also, was haben wir?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Wir haben das Tel'tak geborgen, genauso wie ein dort gefundener Ringtransporter und noch etwas andere Goa'uld Tech. Darunter auch ein Kara'kesh. Allerdings ist uns noch was in die Hände gefallen." Mit diesen Worten führte die Khajiit Anoth zu einen Fischtank in Anoths Bereitschaftsraum in den zwei Schlangenähnliche Kreaturen nun ihre Bahnen zogen. "Darf ich vorstellen. Osiris und Isis."

 

"Wo habt ihr sie gefunden?"

 

"Wir haben sie in sogenannten Kanopen Krügen am Meeresgrund gefunden. Sie befanden sich in Stasis. Und zwar schon seit nun mehr guten 5.000 Jahren."

 

"Ihr habt noch mehr gefunden?" fragte Anoth, als er sich wider Ashiasa zuwendete.

 

"Ja. Wir haben eine Goa'uld Königen in einen alten Tempelkomplex auf den Mittelamerika gefunden, die sich in einen noch immer aktive Sarkophag befand. Sie befindet sich derzeit in einer Stasekapsel. Und der Sarkophag ist in einen unserer Frachträume. Darüber hinaus haben wir noch das hier gefunden." Sie führte Anoth herüber zu einen Holografischen Tisch auf der Brücke und aktivierte die Karte auf dem ein dreidimensionales Bild von einen Villengrundstück sichtbar wurde.

 

"In dieser Villa, die sich in der Nähe von Seattle befindet sich ein aktiver Goa'uld. Wir wissen noch nicht genau, wie wir mit ihn verfahren sollen, denn unsere Sensoren haben in der Luft ein Gas entdeckt, welche die anderen Menschen auf den Gelände zu nicht viel mehr macht als seine Willenlosen Sklaven. Außerdem befindet sich dort noch zwei Ringtransporter und ein Transporterstörer, der direkte Teleportation unmöglich macht."

 

Anoth starrte mehrere Minuten lang auf die Darstellung und schaute sich dabei auch die Lage der beiden Ringtransporter an. So einfach darüber kamen sie nicht hinein, denn der Ringtransporter unten in den Tunnel verband sich mit den Gegenstück direkt vor den Thron des Goa'uld.

 

Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

 

"Ionentorpedos."

 

"Ich fürchte, ich kann dir jetzt nicht ganz folgen." sagte Ashiasa verwirrt.

 

"Die Ionentorpedos wurden entwickelt um feindliche Schiffe lahmzulegen in dem sie einen Ionenimpuls aussenden. Sie müssten sich theoretisch aber auch so modifizieren lassen, das sie einen Betäubungsimpuls aussenden können."

 

"Dir ist schon klar, dass diese Torpedos noch in der Testphase sind, oder?"

 

"Ja. Dennoch sollte es machbar sein."

 

"Wenn die das hinkriegen, dann hast du gerade eine neue Waffengattung erschaffen. Und einen neuen Titel für deine Sammlung."

 

"Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran." Anoths Titel waren extrem Zahlreich. und das schlimmste daran war, das sie bei offiziellen Angelegenheiten ALLE genannt werden mussten. Anoth hatte dafür eine simple Lösung gefunden. Die Richtlinien verlangen zwar danach, das sie genannt werden müssen, allerdings nicht in einer Form, die auch jeder verstehen muss. So hat er alle Titel im Computer aufgezeichnet und ließ diese dann, nachdem sein wichtigster Titel genannt worden war, mit 10.000facher Geschwindigkeit abspielen. Was dazu sorgte, das man nur ein paar Sekunden Mäusequieken hörte, aber seine Titel waren genannt und damit den Protokoll genüge getan. Auch wenn niemand die Titel verstanden hatte. "Hast du sonst noch etwas gefunden?"

 

"Ja, haben wir." Das Bild änderte sich und zeigte nun die Militärbasis von Cheyenne Mountain. "Wir haben auf der untersten Ebene ein Stargate vom Typ 2 geortet. Es scheint schon mal benutzt worden zu sein, deshalb haben wir es dort gelassen. Allerdings haben wir noch mehr gefunden." Das Bild wechselte nun zu einer der Polkappen.

 

_Ein Mark 2? Das Teil gehört in ein Museum._ Dachte Anoth, ließ Ashiasa allerdings ungehindert weiter Bericht erstatten.

 

"Wir haben hier tief unterm Eis ein weiteres Stargate gefunden, sowie einen alten Alteranischen Außenposten. Und da ist noch etwas."

 

Das Bild veränderte sich erneut und schwenkte vom Außenposten weg. Ein blinkender roter Punkt wurde sichtbar. "Ein Lebenszeichen im Eis. Es ist Alteranisch. Scheint dort schon seit vielen Millionen Jahren in der Stasis zu liegen. Außerdem haben die Sensoren die Präsenz der Seuche innerhalb des Lebenszeichens bestätigt."

 

"Können wir es an Bord beamen?"

 

"Ja."

 

"In die Isolierstation." befahl Anoth. "Und informiere die Krankenstation."

 

"Ziel ist an Bord und Krankenstation ist informiert."

 

"Haben wir noch mehr?"

 

"Ja. Wir haben noch ein drittes, allerdings inaktives Tor geortet. Dieses allerdings ein Mark 6."

 

"Mark 6? Waren das nicht die Standardtore der Stadtschiffe der Atlantis Klasse?"

 

"Das ist richtig."

 

"Wo befindet es sich?"

 

Das Bild des Holotisches veränderte sich erneut und zeigte nun das Wrack von dem was einstmals wohl ein Seefrachter gewesen war. Mit einen deutlich Sichtbaren Loch in der Rumpfseite.

 

"In einen Schiffswrack in etwa 4 km Wassertiefe. Es sieht so aus, als ob das Schiff durch einen Torpedo versenkt wurde. Zeitliche Datierung schätzt den Zeitpunkt des Untergangs auf vor etwa 80 Jahren. Wenn ein Wahlcomputer dabei war, so wurde dieser bei der Explosion des Torpedos wahrscheinlich zerstört." berichtete Ashiasa. "Das gibt den Zeitpunkt des Untergangs in eine Epoche, die, nach der geschichtlichen Datenbank, die wir in der Zeischen Zeit zusammenstellen konnten, als der Erste Weltkrieg bezeichnet wurde. Es wurde geborgen und ist nun in einen unserer Frachtrampen. Und dann währe da noch den fehlenden Wahlcomputer vom Tor in Cheyenne Mountain. Wir haben es aus einen Militärischen Lager in äh..." Sie rief kurz die Politische Karte der Erde auf. "...Russland entdeckt und geborgen. Es ist nun ebenfalls in einer unserer Frachtrampen." Sie machte kurz Pause. "Habe ich noch was vergessen?" Sie überlegte kurz.

 

"Ach ja. Wir haben noch was entdeckt. Ein weiteres Energiesignal. Es ist auch Alteranisch. Diesmal in Britannien. in der Nähe von Glastonbury Tor. Es scheint sich dabei um einen Hologramm Emitter zu handeln. Wir sind uns aber nicht ganz Sicher. Auch haben wir dort noch einen Ringtransporter entdeckt." erklärte Ashiasa. "Ich habe ein Team entsandt, welches sich das genauer ansieht. Sie sollten  sich nun jeden Moment melden."

 

Genau in diesen Moment kam nicht nur eine Rückmeldung des Teams an, das sie bei Glastonbury Tor angekommen waren sondern auch Harry zusammen mit den Rest auf die Brücke. Anoth nickte ihnen nur kurz zu und sagte ihnen Mental, das sie zusehen können.

 

"Außenteam an Ravager. Wir sind jetzt am Ziel angekommen." meldete der Anführer des Teams. "Unsere Sensoren melden eine Höhle mit atembarer Atmosphäre. Wir benutzen den Mitgebrachten Ringtransporter." Eine kurze Pause. "Wir sind nun in der Höhle. Wechsele auf Optische Übertragung."

 

Auf einen der Bildschirme wurde nun das Innerer der Höhle sichtbar. Auffallend war, das sich ein Stein in der Mitte des Raumes befand, mit einen Schwert darin.

 

"Wir empfangen euch Außenteam." Antwortete Anoth. "Schaut euch vorsichtig weiter um, wir wissen nicht, ob sich dort Fallen befinden."

 

"Bestätigen." kam die Antwort zurück.

 

"Ashiasa, wie wählen die in Cheyenne Mountain das Tor an?" fragte Anoth, nachdem ihn ein Detail wieder einfiel, welches Ashiasa in ihren vorhergegangenen Bericht erwähnt hatte. Sie hatten dort nämlich keinen Regulären Wahlcomputer für das Tor.

 

"Sie... haben das Tor an einen ihrer primitiven Computer angeschlossen und dabei einige der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen umgangen." antwortete Ashiasa, nachdem sie kurz nachgeschaut hatte. "Wieso?"

 

"Versuch ob du Zugriff auf deren Computer bekommst."

 

"Ich werde Zephyr drauf ansetzen." Zephyr war die Schiffs A.I., die die Form von einen Greifen annahm. "Währenddessen können deine beiden Tekara ja die Logdateien des Gates in Cheyenne Mountain auswerten."

 

$Ja, Das Können wir tun.$ bestätigten die beiden Tekara, die sich direkt darauf rematerialisierten und sich auf den Weg zum Computerkern der Ravager machten.

 

Unterdessen beobachtete Anoth weiter den Livefeed des Außenteams.

 

"Es sieht so aus, als ob... nein ich bin mir sicher. Das Schwert ist ein Hologramm." Kaum hatte er das gesagt erschien das Hologramm eines alten Mannes.

 

"Willkommen Ritter der Tafelrunde. Männer der Ehre. Anhänger des Pfades der Redlichkeit. Nur die mit einen Reichtum an Wissen und Edlen Geist erhalten Zutritt zur Unterwelt. Den Lagerhaus der Reichtümer von Ambrosius Aurelianus. Erweist ihr euch als Würdig wird euch alles offen gelegt." Kaum hatte das Hologramm das gesagt verschwand es wieder.

 

"Daher also die Energiewerte." murmelte Anoth.

 

"Wir gehen jetzt tiefer hinein." berichtete der Anführer des Außenteams. "Der Weg scheint sich hier zwei zu teilen. Wir teilen uns auf."

 

Der Bildschirm zeigte nun zwei Bilder. Eines von Team A und ein anderes für Team B.

 

"Team Alpha hier. Wir haben einen dunklen Raum betreten. In der Mitte scheint eine Art Logikrätsel zu sein. Sieht so aus, als müssten wir das hier knacken, bevor wir hier heraus können." Berichtete das Team, als sie bemerkten, das sich hinter ihnen der Zugang geschlossen hatte und die Decke begonnen hatte sich abzusenken.

 

Team 1 hatte vor sich zwei Töpfe stehen. Einen goldenen und einen silbernen. Vor den beiden stand jeweils ein Satz. Bei den Goldenen stand: "Der Weltraum ist unendlich." und vor den Silbernen. "Der Schatz ist in diesen Topf."

 

"Ok. Ich hab's. Es ist ein einfaches richtig oder falsch Rätsel." Damit öffnete er den Goldenen Topf und fand darin eine Münze, die er einfach dort liegen ließ. Kaum war das Rätsel gelöst hob sich die Decke wieder an.

 

Team 2 meldete, das sie es mit einen Logikrätsel zu tun bekommen hatten und zwar ein Reflektionsrätsel mit den Zahlen eins bis acht. Nur befanden sich auf den Steinen nicht nur die Zahlen, sondern auch dessen Spiegelbilder. Deshalb waren sie nicht auf Anhieb als Zahlen zu erkennen. So fanden sie sich nur Minuten später wieder beim Schwert, wo nun ein altmodischer Ritter ins schwerer Rüstung erschienen war.

 

"Tja, wir sollen wohl kämpfen." sagte eines der Mitglieder des Auenteams. "Wer ist der beste Schwertkämpfer von uns?"

 

"Ich." sagte ein anderes Mitglied und zog das Schwert aus den Stein.

 

Der Kampf gegen den Ritter war weit weniger beeindruckend, als sie erwartet hatten. Er war innerhalb von Sekunden besiegt.

 

"Und was nun?" fragte der Anführer vom Team, als sich die Höhle nicht veränderte.

 

Derjenige, der vorhin noch gegen den Ritter gekämpft hatte, schaute kurz auf das Holografische Schwert in seiner Hand. Zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte es kurzerhand wieder zurück in den Stein.

 

Das war der Schlussstein vom Rätsel, denn nun aktivierte sich ein Transporter und jede Menge Schmuck und Juwelen und andere Schätze erschienen in der Höhle.

 

"Okay Außenteam. Ich sehe, was passiert ist." sagte Anoth über Funk. "Nehmt eure Tricorder und Scannt den ganzen Kram durch. Schauen wir mal, ob wir noch was interessanteres finden als Gold, Edelsteine und den ganzen wertlosen Plunder."

 

Es dauerte einige Minuten, dann kam die Meldung zurück, das sie tatsächlich was gefunden hatten unter den ganzen wertlosen Gold. Nämlich ein Buch und ein Gerät, welches nicht genau bestimmt werden konnte. Plus dazugehörige Kontrollsteine.

 

"Wir beamen alles an Bord und analysieren es hier. Inklusive des Hologrammgenerators und Ringtransporters." befahl Anoth. Nur eine Minute später war die Hähle leer und alles an Bord der Ravager in einen der Frachträume. Nur das Buch und das unbekannte Gerät wurden zur Analyse in eines der Labore gebeamt. Sowie auch den Datenspeicher des Hologrammgenerators.

 

"So, ich glaube, das wir dann damit erst einmal hier fertig sind. Wir treffen uns in zwei Minuten. Dann reisen wir ab. Hangar 4." sagte Anoth zu Harry, der es den anderen weitergab.

 

Ein paar Minuten später waren sie dort.

 

"Alles bereit?" fraget Anoth.

 

Er bekam ein Chor von Ja antworten zurück.

 

"Wir sind in einen Monat wieder zurück." sagte er den Eltern, die sich verständlicher Weise sorgen machten. Aber ihre Zeit, auch wenn sie zurück auf der Ravager bleiben würden wird keinesfalls langweilig werden. Sie hatten selbst noch sehr viel zu lernen. Und so würde auch für die Eltern die Lehrzeit beginnen. Yura und Ashiasa würden das übernehmen. "Dann wollen wir mal los."

 

Mit diesen Worten öffnete Anoth das Portal und Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Daphne, Neville, Luna, Fuu, Yugito, Naruto, Kuroka und schließlich auch Anoth schritten hindurch.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**A/N: Das hat ewig gedauert. Aber nach über 1 1/2 Jahren hier nun das neue Kapitel. 46.800 Wörter stark.  
**


	8. Ausbildung beginnt. Erebor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Ausbildung beginnt. Aber unerwartetes kommt dazwischen und so wird Anoths Gruppe in die Ereignisse rund um Erebor und Smaug hineingezogen.

Kapitel 8 -  Die Ausbildung beginnt. Erebor?

 

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Pokémon noch Stargate oder Harry Potter oder Highschool DxD oder jede sonstige Copyrightgeschützten Werke, die hier verwendet werden. Diese Geschichte hier schreibe ich nur zu meinen persönlichen vergnügen, ohne jeden Profit geschrieben.

 

"Bla"     Reden

_Bla_         Denken

#Bla#    Seraphim Sprache

'Bla'       Telepathie

$Bla$     Diskussionen mit der Schattenebene

/Bla/      Altes Drakonisch

Ϩ Bla Ϩ    Parselzunge

**₱Bla₱**     Übersetzte  Pokémonsprache

[Bla]      Pokédex Einträge 

" **Bla** "     Bijuu und andere Wesen

**_Bla_**        Bijuu reden mit ihren Wirt

 

"b̶̧̺̲̟̞̭̲̘́̒̎̃̈̂̊̐l̡̙͕̱͚̭̠͙̼͌̐̽̽͘͜͝a̘͙͓̩͉͚̰̭̔͊͛̎̇͛̋̌͘"     verzerrte Stimme

 

.

 

Ein Portal öffnete sich über einer unbewohnten Insel irgendwo im Ozean. Genauer gesagt einige Kilometer oberhalb der Insel. Anoth war der letzte, der durch das Portal kam und als er bemerkte, das er einige Kilometer über der Insel herausgekommen war, nahm er augenblicklich seine Biestgestalt an und entfaltete seine Flügel.

 

Naruto machte es ihm gleich. Auch er verwandelte sich und entfaltete seine Flügel. Dann jagten sie ihre im freien Fall befindenden Freunden hinterher. Wobei Anoth ein paar seiner Drachen aus seiner Schattenebene kommen ließ. Direkt darauf fingen sie jeden einzelnen von ihnen geschickt ein und beförderten sie auf deren Rücken.

 

.

 

**Nicht weit von der Insel entfernt**

 

.

 

Ein kleines unbewaffnetes hölzernes Handelsschiff fuhr nicht weit von der Insel entfernt, als die Mannschaft dieses Schauspiel beobachteten.

 

"DRACHEN!" rief der Ausguck von seinen Posten hoch im Mast herunter zum Deck. "DRACHEN AUF DER INSEL!!"

 

Der Captain stürzte zum Bug des Schiffes und blickte auf die Insel. oder genauer, das was darüber im Moment kreiste. Dann hechtetet er zurück und übernahm selbst das Steuer um die Insel weiträumig zu umfahren. Und zu beten, das die Drachen sie nicht bemerkten.

 

Als das Schiff einige Tage später im Hafen einlief zusammen mit mehreren weiteren Schiffen, die auch an der Insel vorbei gekommen waren, war die Insel als die Dracheninsel bekannt.

 

.

 

**Auf der Insel**

 

.

 

Anoth und Naruto waren inzwischen auf den Strand der Insel gelandet. Einer der wenigen Orte, wo genug Platz war zum landen. Der Großteil der Insel war mit Wald und Palmen übersät. Auch gab es ein kleineres Gebirge auf der Insel.

 

"Das war ja mal was." sagte Daphne erleichtert, als sie wieder auf festen Boden stand.

 

"Nochmal!" rief Harry erfreut und kassierte dafür prompt einen Hieb auf dessen Hinterkopf von Hermione, die ein wenig grün im Gesicht war.

 

"Bloß nicht." sagte Hermione, der immer noch ein wenig übel war von dem, was sie da gerade erlebt hatte.

 

"Also. Was nun?" fragte Tonks, die sich auf ein nahes Stück Treibholz stand.

 

"Jetzt," fing Anoth an, der gelandet war, seine Menschliche Gestalt wieder angenommen hatte und dessen Drachen sich wieder in seiner Schattenebene befanden "Suchen wir uns eine schöne Stelle im inneren der Insel."

 

"Was ist mit den Vulkan im Zentrum der Insel?" fragte Hermione, "Ich habe ihn auf den Weg nach unten gesehen."

 

"Der ist erloschen."

 

"Bist du dir da sicher." harkte Hermione nach. "Es gab schon öfter Fälle in dem ein Vulkan als erloschen galt, der plötzlich dann doch wieder ausbrach."

 

"Das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass dieser Fehler gemacht worden ist. Aber dieser hier ist wirklich tot. Vor mehreren Jahrhunderten ereignete sich ein Erdbeben, welches den Magmakanal, der den Vulkan mit Magma versorgt hatte, viele Kilometer unter uns durchtrennte. Dieser hier ist wirklich erloschen."

 

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie eine ausreichend große Lichtung erreicht, die ziemlich weit in der Mitte der Insel lag. Und knapp eine Stunde später standen in dieser Lichtung die Statuen von elf monströsen Kreaturen. Angeordnet in einen Kreis. Und sie würden dort auch in den nächsten tausend Jahren dort stehen. Unverändert. Unbeweglich. Unzerstörbar. Oder zumindest war das so geplant.

 

.

 

**In der Mentalen Dimension**

 

.

 

Ihre Körper waren eingefroren und unbeweglich. Aber ihr Geist war hochaktiv. Was die Versteinerung anbelangt, so war das nur auf den ersten Blick eine.

 

Wenn man via Zeitraffer die Statuen beobachten würde, so würde man feststellen, dass sie wuchsen. Mehr Muskelmasse bekamen usw. Der Versteinerungseffekt diente Hauptsächlich den Schutz ihrer Körper, da sie solange sie in dieser geteilten mentalen Dimension sich befanden nicht in der Lage waren sich selbst zu verteidigen.

 

Nach und nach übergab Anoth ihnen das wissen, welches sich im Repositorium der Stardale befand und behielt dabei nichts zurück. Dazwischen führte er mit ihnen Übungen aus, mit denen sie lernten ihre massiven Kräfte zu kontrollieren.

 

Nicht gerade selten gingen ihnen dabei die Kräfte außer Kontrolle und hätten in der realen Welt dann ganze Landstriche vernichtet. Da die Übungen allerdings in einer Mentalen Welt sattfanden gab es in der realen Welt keine Schäden.

 

Flugübungen standen auch auf der Tagesordnung. Zuerst natürlich einfach nur zu lernen abzuheben mit den Flügeln. Später dann Flugmanöver, wie sie in Kampfsituationen geflogen werden.

 

Kampfsimulationen gegeneinander und dann natürlich fanden sie sich auch wieder als Captains von simulierten Raumschiffen im Kampf gegen simulierte Feinde verschiedenster Art. Darunter Goa'uld Schiffe, komplette Invasionsflotten von Goa'uld, Kampfflotten der Combine und Harvester und noch so einiges mehr. Dabei machte er die Feindschiffer immer 50% bis 100% stärker, als sie es im realen waren. Oder im Fall der Goa'uld Schiffe sogar bis zu 400%.

 

Das machte das ganze um einiges schwerer, als es im realen Leben sein würde. Hinzu kamen, das dessen Jäger Geschwader schneller und wendiger waren als im realen und auch einige von denen, die im realen keine Schutzschilde hatten in den Simulationen Schutzschilde bekamen.

 

Gleiches mit den Mutterschiffen. Einige von denen waren größer als real und mit weit stärkeren Waffen und Schilden ausgerüstet.

 

Dann kamen auch noch simulierte Bodenangriffe auf befestigte Stellungen, sowie diverse Taktiken um einen Feind in die Knie zu zwingen. Dazu gehörte der schnelle Bewegungskrieg, Belagerungsangriffe und noch sehr viel mehr.

 

Aber das war nur eine Seite der Medaille.

 

Denn oftmals konnte man seine Feinde auch auf einen anderen Typ Schlachtfeld bezwingen. Den Schlachtfeld der Diplomatie.

 

Und noch so viel mehr, das es viel zu viel ist um es hier alles aufzulisten.

 

.

 

.

 

**Etwas über eintausend Jahre später.**

 

.

 

.

 

Die Insel der Drachen wurde von so gut wie allen gemieden. Bis vor einigen Jahrhunderten kamen  nur einige Korsaren Schiffe aus Umbar auch nur in die Nähe von der Insel, die nun von den Ausgestoßenen Wesen aus Mittelerde und den überlebenden Drachen aus den Zeitaltern bewohnt wurde. Unter ihnen auch ihre Anführerin.

 

Ancalagon.

 

Damals in der Schlacht um Angband wurde sie nicht getötet. Die Silmaril hatten sie aus der Kontrolle von Morgoth befreit. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie lange sie auf den Ruinen von Angband lag, aber sie erinnerte sich noch sehr genau, wann sie das Verlangen verspürte zu dieser Insel zu kommen.

 

Noch heute glauben viele, das Morgoth es war, der die Drachen erschaffen hatte. Die Wahrheit sah anders aus. Morgoth hatte die Drachen nie erschaffen. Er hatte sie gefunden und versklavt und sie damit seinen Willen unterworfen.

 

Mit den Fall von Angband und der Verbannung von Morgoth in die Leere zerbrach bei den meisten Drachen dieser Fluch und sie suchten sich Orte an denen sie ungestört leben konnten. Weit weg von Elfen, Menschen oder Zwergen.

 

Mit der Zeit hatten viele der Drachen gelernt ihre Form zu verändern, so dass sie Menschliche Gestalt annehmen konnten, was vielen von ihnen das untertauchen und unentdeckt bleiben sehr vereinfachte.

 

Ancalagon selbst hatte sich auf der Insel ein kleines Haus errichtet und lebte dort schon seit mehreren hundert Jahren. Irgendwann kamen einige Elfenschiffe zur Insel und ließen sich hier nieder. Sie waren Ausgestoßene und diejenigen, die es geschafft hatten der gefangenschafft von Sauron und dessen Untergebenen zu entkommen. Dunkelelfen, Blutelfen und sogenannte Drachenelfen hatten sich hier angesiedelt.

 

Auch Menschen hatten sich auf der Insel niedergelassen und so entstand mit der Zeit eine blühende Gesellschafft auf dieser Insel, die etwas größer war als das alte Númenor.

 

Auf der Insel befand sich auch die Einzige Stadt in ganz Mittelerde dessen Einwohnerzahl über zwei Millionen betrug.

 

Dras'kuldr.

 

Die Stadt aus Gold.

 

Sie waren nicht nur die größte Stadt, sondern auch die technologisch fortschrittlichste von ganz Mittelerde.

 

Ancalagon hatte im Moment das Sagen über die Stadt in dessen Zentrum sich die Statuen befanden. Im Moment war Gandalf zu Besuch, und sie beide befanden sich im Zentrum der im Kreis stehenden Statuen. Irgendwie spürten beide, das das Erwachen der großen Wächter nahe war.

 

Die Wächter.

 

Ein Titel, den die Bewohner der Insel den Statuen gegeben haben.

 

Vor allen aber den Elfen, denn sie können spüren, dass diese Statuen keine wirklichen Statuen sind. Sondern Wesen mit enormer Macht. Die selbst in ihren derzeitigen Zustand die Geschicke derjenigen, die sie umgeben lenken können. Deshalb waren sie auch technologisch den Rest von Mittelerde überlegen.

 

Eine Überlegenheit, von der sie spüren konnten, das sie diese noch brauchen werden würden, wenn diese Welt eine Chance haben soll um zu überleben.

 

Denn Sauron machte sich an Kräfte zu beherrschen, die er nie hätte haben sollen.

 

Gandalf stand vor der massiven Statue von der er wusste, dass es nicht wirklich eine war, und sinnierte etwas über diese doch sehr interessante Insel.

 

Vor nicht einmal einen Monat hatte ein Drache Erebor heimgesucht und die Zwerge aus ihrer Unterirdischen Stadt vertrieben und dabei auch die nahe gelegene Stadt Thal zerstört. Als er ihnen hier von Smaug erzählte lachten die meisten nur. Für die Drachen hier war Smaug nur ein Wyvern. Ein niederer Drache, der sich von so was nutzlosen wie Gold anziehen lies wie eine diebische Elster.

 

Sie würden ihn daraus verjagen, das wäre gar nicht mal so schwierig.

 

Leider gab es da ein kleines Problem.

 

Ein vorbeireisender Zauberer hatte den Berg mit einen Zauber umgeben, den es unmöglich machte in ihn hineinzukommen. Zumindest für die nächsten Jahrzehnte. Daher waren sie gezwungen zu warten bis der Zauber an Kraft verloren hatte.

 

Auch die Kreaturen, die diese Insel ihr zuhause nannten waren beeindruckend. Warge liefen frei herum. Allerdings waren diese kein bisschen wie die Warge aus Gundabad oder Mordor. Sie wurden hier als Fenrirwarge bezeichnet.

 

Sie sahen viel mehr aus wie ein aktueller Wolf allerdings waren sie deutlich größer als ein Warg. Mit einer Schulterhöhe von bis zu 3,2 Metern waren sie beachtliche Tiere. Einen einfachen Gundabad Warg konnten sie mit einen einzigen Biss problemlos das Genick brechen.

 

Auch hatten sich ein kleiner Ork Stamm hier niedergelassen. Richtige Orks, nicht diese Kreaturen die Morgoth und Sauron erschaffen haben. Sie selbst nannten sich Orsimer und sie hassten die Orks von Sauron und Morgoth mit Passion. Denn diese Kreaturen waren eine Beleidigung für jeden aufrichtigen Ork.

 

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde zurück ins hier und jetzt geholt, als eine der Statuen anfing zu krachen und zu knacken und Licht begann durch die Risse zu scheinen.

 

Kurz darauf geschah dies auch mit den anderen Statuen.

 

Das erstes was frei wurde waren die Flügel der Kreaturen, was daran lag, dass sie die kräftigsten Muskeln hatten. Kurz darauf wurden die Beine und Klauen frei und nur wenig später war ihre schützende Umhüllung komplett von ihnen verschwunden.

 

"Lord Anoth. Es ist schön, das ihr wieder hier seid." begrüßte ihm eine Stimme, die Anoths Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gestalten vor ihm lenkte.

 

"Olórin." grüßte Anoth zurück. "Du bist ja ganz schön alt geworden. Das letzte Mal wie ich dich gesehen habe, gingst du mir gerade mal hoch bis zum Knie. Sag mal, wie geht es den alten Eru?"

 

"Nach dem ausgehend, was ich letztens gehört habe geht es ihm gut."

 

"Warum bestehst du eigentlich noch immer auf diesen hässlichen Spitzhut?" besagter Spitzhut pflückte er direkt darauf mit seinen Krallen von Gandalfs Kopf.

 

"Hey!" beschwerte sich Gandalf und pflückte seinen Hut raus aus Anoths Krallen. "Den habe ich bekommen, als sich nach Mittelerde geschickt wurde!" dann fügte er noch leise hinzu. "Außerdem ist es mein einziger Hut."

 

"Ok. genug damit." Anoths Miene wurde ernst. "Wieso sind wir hier? Das letzte Mal, wie ich geguckt habe war die Insel unbewohnt."

 

"Die Schuld liegt bei mir." gab Ancalagon zu und trat dabei näher an die Kreatur heran, die sie zermalmen könnte, als wäre sie gerade aus den Ei geschlüpft.

 

Inzwischen hatten die anderen Kreaturen die Plätze rechts und links von Anoth angenommen. Mit Naruto und Harry direkt neben Anoth.

 

"Und?" fragte Anoth als Ancalagon nicht weiterredete.

 

Ancalagon fing an zu erzählen, wie sie in den Ruinen von Angband, wieder zu sich kam mehrere Monate nach der Schlacht die Angband vernichtet hatte. Sie erzählte weiter, wie dich die Drachen in die abgelegendsden Ecken von Mittelerde zurückzogen in der Hoffnung dort in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.

 

Leider war dem nicht so. Als sich die Menschen und auch Zwerge weiter ausbreiteten stolperten sie zwangsläufig über ihre Gelege. So wurden sie weiter gejagt.

 

Schließlich verspürten sie den Drang zu diese Insel zu kommen. Seid nun mehr fast 1.000 Jahren hatten sie mit Verfolgung keine Probleme mehr. Hier waren sie sicher.

 

Als sie dann erkannte, das Sauron Morgoths Experimente weitergeführt hatte und sich da draußen die leidtragenden herumschlugen dachte sie sich, dass sie eine Insel der Zuflucht bieten konnte für diejenigen, die Sauron entkommen waren. Was Parallel dazu führte, das auf dieser Insel Sauron und Morgoth gehasst wurden wie nirgendwo sonst. genau wie all die Kreaturen, die sie erschaffen hatten und ihnen nachwievor Loyal waren.

 

Die Stadtentwickelte sich so nach und nach.

 

Durch die offene Unterstützung der Forschung na neuen Technologien war die Stadt nicht nur die größte von Mittelerde sondern technologisch gesehen auch die am meisten Entwickelte.

 

Dampfmaschinen trieben diverse Gewerke an. Es gab Kanonen auf den Mauern und die Soldaten besaßen die Revolver und Unterarmrepetier Gewehre. Auch waren Mörser sowie die ersten Artilleriegeschütze in Verwendung.

 

Genau diese Technologische und Militärische Überlegenheit hielt die Feinde davon ab sie anzugreifen. Hinzu kam, das sie auf einer Insel waren. Jede angreifende Flotte würden sie lange im Voraussehen. Auch war die ganze Küste überwacht und mit Festungen gesichert. So schnell kam niemand unbemerkt auf diese Insel.

 

Die letzten die es Versuchten war eine Flotte aus Umbar. Die allerdings lief einer Flotte aus mehreren Kriegsschiffen der Dracheninsel über dem Weg. Gegen vier Fregatten, zwei Linienschiffen und einer Dreadnought kam nur ein Bruchteil der Flotte von Umbar bis an die Küste. Wo sie dann von der Armee aufgerieben wurde. Das war vor nun mehr über 100 Jahren.

 

Hier unterbrach die Anoth. "Von was für Schiffen reden wir hier?"

 

"Die Schiffe, die die Flotte aus Umbar aufgemischt haben?"

 

"Ja, genau die."

 

"Also. die Fregatten sind etwa 50m lang. Sie besitzen drei Masten und haben zwei Decks. Bewaffnet sind sie mit 50 Kanonen und zwei Mörser sowie Feuerfässer. Ihre Seiten sind mit Metallplatten geschützt und sie besitzen Dampfmaschinen.

 

"Die Linienschiffe sind etwa identisch, nur das sie 80m lang sind und drei Decks haben. Bewaffnet sind sie mit 120 Kanonen. 4 Mörser. 8 nach vorne gerichtete Kanonen sowie Feuerfässer.

 

"Die Dreadnoughts sind die Größten. Von ihnen haben wir aber auch nur zwei Stück. Sie sind jeweils 120m lang, haben vier Masten und fünf Decks und 200 Kanonen. Und wie die Linienschiffe auch eine zusätzliche Dampfmaschine.

 

"Dann gibt es noch viele kleinere Schiffe." beendete Ancalagon. "Wolltest du nicht noch was fragen Gandalf?"

 

"Ja." bestätigte Gandalf. "Vor kurzen hat ein Drache Erebor angegriffen. Eine Zwergenstadt."

 

"Keiner von uns." warf Ancalagon ein. "Wir sind alle vollzählig."

 

"Was für ein Drache?" Anoth wusste aus Erfahrung, das viele dazu neigten die verschiedenen Drachenarten zu einer zu verschmelzen und sie einfach nur als Drachen zu bezeichnen.

 

Gandalf blickte ihn nur fragend an.

 

"Hatte er Flügel? Lief er auf zwei oder vier Beinen? Benutzte er seine Flügel als zweites Beinpaar? War er mehr schlangenförmig oder hatte er einen anderen Körperbau? War es überhaupt ein Er oder handelt es sich um eine Sie?"

 

"Der Name des Drachen ist Smaug und er ist männlich. Und er lief auf zwei Beinen mit seinen Flügeln als Vorderbeine."

 

"Einen Wyvern also." murmelte Anoth. "Aber weshalb sollte ein männlicher Wyvern eine Zwergenstadt angreifen?"

 

"Erebor hat einen riesigen Goldschatz in seiner Schatzkammer." antwortet Gandalf mit einer Tonlage, die eindeutig sagte, das er es für den Grund hielt warum der Erebor angegriffen worden war.

 

"Das ergibt keinen Sinn." sagte Anoth nachdenklich. "Wurde Gold vor den Toren vom Erebor gefunden bzw. außerhalb oder vorm Berg oder dessen Eingang?"

 

"Soweit ich weiß nicht."

 

"Das passt nicht." murmelte Anoth nachdenklich.

 

"Kannst du das Erleutern?"

 

"Nur ein weiblicher Wyvern würde das Gold interessieren. Aber nur aus den Grund, weil es glänzt." Erläuterte Ancalagon "Und selbst ein Großwyvern ist nicht dumm genug eine Stadt anzugreifen. Sie alle wissen, wenn sie das machen sind sie so gut wie tot."

 

"Das ist richtig. Eine weibliche Wyvern wird von Sachen angezogen die glänzen. Dass muss nicht zwangsläufig Gold sein. Glänzendes Metall tut es auch. Sie verstreuen das vor den Eingang zu ihren Höhlen um ein Männchen anzulocken." fügte Anoth hinzu.

 

"Und ich glaube nicht, das der Schatz offen draußen herumlag, so dass er von außen gesehen wurde." fügte Hermione hinzu.

 

"Nein. Der Schatz lag tief im inneren von Erebor." bestätigte Gandalf.

 

"Was denkst du?" fragte Kuroka.

 

"Das der Drache nur ein Werkzeug ist und jemand ihn ganz bewusst auf den Erebor gehetzt hat." antwortete Anoth. "Die Frage ist: Warum? Und wer hat die Mittel einen Drachen zu befehlen?"

 

"Nur sehr wenige." murmelte Gandalf. "Und ich hoffe, das du falsch liegst. Den wenn nicht..."

 

"Sauron." knurrte Ancalagon.

 

"Ja."

 

"Morgoths Lehrling?" fragte Anoth. "Wurde er nicht bei der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses in Mordor getötet?"

 

"Sein Körper ja. Aber sein Ring nicht." antwortete Gandalf. "Isildur viel der Ring damals in die Hände. Aber anstatt ihn zu zerstören nahm er ihn für sich. Isildur wurde dann später bei einen Hinterhalt getötet bei dem der Ring in den Fluss fiel. 2.500 Jahre später wurde er von der Kreatur Gollum gefunden und wo der Ring heute ist, das weiß niemand. Allerdings solange dieser Ring existiert, so lange existiert auch Sauron."

 

"Ein Seelenanker also." begriff Anoth. "Und als Lehrling von Morgoth weiß er natürlich auch, wie man Drachen unterwirft um sie danach das tun zu lassen was er von ihnen möchte."

 

"Aber wieso sollte er einen Drachen befehlen den Erebor anzugreifen?" fragte Daphne.

 

"Die Ringe der Macht." Gandalf verstand nun. "Er ist hinter den Ring der Zwerge her. Den letzten der sieben. So kommt er leichter an ihn heran und mit ihn bekommt er schneller seine Kraft zurück."

 

"Die Ringe der macht?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Sauron hat damals zwanzig ringe geschmiedet." erklärte Sauron. "Drei für die Elfen, sieben für die Zwerge und neun für die Manschen. Allerdings hat er ihnen verheimlicht, das er alle ringe den letzten Ring unterwarf. Ein Ring sie zu knechten."

 

"Er hatte also vor die Völker zu versklaven."

 

"Richtig. Allerdings schaffte er nur die neuen Anführer der Menschen zu versklaven. Sie sind die Nazgûl. Seine Ringgeister."

 

"Interessant." sagte Anoth.  "Ich denke wir verlegen unsere weitere Geschichtsstunde auf später. Wie wäre es, wenn du uns mal die Stadt zeigst Ancalagon?"

 

.

 

**Siebzig Jahre später.**

 

.

 

Dras'kuldr war so schön wie eh und je. Und mit der Machtübernahme durch Anoth hatte die Stadt an Schönheit sogar noch zugelegt. Im Moment saß Ancalagon auf den Thron als Stadthalter, während Anoth und die anderen Mittelerde bereisten.

 

Anoth war dabei meist zusammen mit Harry und Kuroka unterwegs.

 

Auf seinen Reisen kam er auch in die Reiche der Elfen. Das erste Elfenreich welches er besuchte war das Haus von Elrond in Bruchtal. Was ihm als erstes auffiel war, das es in keine Kinder gab. Überall sah er Kinder. Bei den Zwergen, bei den Menschen sowie auch bei den Hobbits. Nur nicht bei den Elfen.

 

Als er dieses Thema mit Elrond besprach erfuhr er das die Geburtenzahlen in allen Elfenreichen schon seit langer Zeit abnahmen. Das letze Kind wurde vor mehreren hundert Jahren geboren. Seit dem gab es keinen Nachwuchs mehr. Ud das la nicht am fehlenden Versuchen. das merkwürdige war, das es nur der Fall war, wenn Elf und Elfe sich zusammen tun. Wenn sich ein Elf oder eine Elfe sich mit einer anderen Rasse zusammen tat, so kam Nachwuchs dabei heraus.

 

Das war ein Rätsel, welches ganz nach Anoths Geschmack war.

 

So verbrachte er die ersten zwei Jahre in Bruchtal und untersuchte dieses Phänomen. Schließlich fand er es. Es war ein Fluch. Verankert in den Ring den Elrond an seiner Hand trug. Der Grund warum es niemand bemerkt hatte, war das, das der Fluch nur sehr schwach war und Jahrhunderte brauchte ehe er seine volle Stärke hatte.

 

Anoth brauchte gute zwei Monate um den Fluch und dessen ausmaß voll zu verstehen und einen Gegenfluch zu entwickeln. Obwohl Harry und Kuroka fleißig mithalfen.

 

Was auch immer Sauron da gemacht hatte. Es war gute Arbeit. Soviel musste er Sauron lassen.

 

Schließlich aber hatten sie den Fluch geknackt und Elrond hatte Thranduil und Galadriel eingeladen nach Bruchtal zu kommen.

 

Nach kurzer Erklärung überprüften sie auch die ringe die Galadriel und Thranduil bei sich trugen und sie waren kein bisschen überrascht, als sie den selben Fluch auch auf deren Ringe fand. In Folge dessen wurde der Fluch auch auf den beiden ringen entfernt und stattdessen ein anderer Zauber auf ihnen gesprochen, der die Auswirkungen von Saurons Fluch auf die Bevölkerung aufhob.

 

Es dauerte knappe zwei Jahre ehe alle drei Elfensiedlungen mehrere neugeborene Elflinge in ihrer Mitte begrüßen konnten. Das ließ manch einen Elfen davon abhalten zu den Grauen Anfurten aufzubrechen. denn zum ersten Mal seit mehreren hundert Jahren wuchs ihre Zahl wieder. Ein Grund für alle Elfenreiche zu feiern.

 

Einige Jahre später, im Jahr 2799 des dritten Zeitalters, befand sich Anoth, dieses Mal zusammen mit Naruto, Tonks und Yugito in der Nähe der Ost Tore von Moria in dem Tal von Azanulbizar, oder auch Nanduhirion auf Sindarin, weil sie Gerüchte vernommen hatten, das die Zwerge aus den Eisenbergen vor hatten sich Moria zurückzuholen.

 

"Sollen wir uns einmischen?" fragte Yugito.

 

"Warten wir noch ein bisschen. Seht ihr schon, wer sie anführt?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Ja, da drüben. Auf den Felsen!" rief Tonks und zeigte dabei auf besagten Felsen.

 

Anoth grinste.

 

Wer einmal das Brüllen von seinen Seraphim gehört hat vergisst das niemals mehr. Und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass die Schlacht plötzlich zum Stillstand kam als sie nicht nur ein Brüllen hörten sondern vier.

 

Ihr brüllen hallte aus den nahegelegenen Wald, worauf sich nun auch alle Blicke richteten. Die Zwerge mit Hoffnung und die Orks mit Furcht und Terror. Dann brachen alle vier aus den Wald heraus. Angeführt wurden sie von einen Seraphim der mehr als doppelt so groß war wie die drei anderen. Er besaß eine Schulterhöhe von guten acht Metern während die anderen auf knapp unter vier Meter kamen.

 

Mit einen gewaltigen Satz sprangen alle vier über die Reihen der Zwerge hinweg und landeten mitten in den Reihen der Orks, wo sie umgehend damit begannen jeden Ork der ihnen zu nahe kam in die Hölle zu schicken. Und zwar in Stücken.

 

Ihre Rasiermesserscharfen Krallen schnitten problemlos durch die einfachen Metallrüstungen der Orks. Andere wurden unter ihnen zertrampelt wieder andere hatten das Pech in Griffweite ihrer Skorpionsscheren zu kommen, die sie wortwörtlich in Stücke schnitten.

 

Andere wurden von ihren Tentakeln gegriffen und durch die Gegend geschleudert wie ein Stück Abfall. Andere wurden von ihnen aufgespießt und dann in weitere Orks hineingeworfen.

 

Die Zwerge schauten mit an wie Schwerter, Äxte und Pfeile einfach von ihnen abprallten ohne Schaden anzurichten.

 

Thorin, der sie beobachtete, konnte sie nur als eines bezeichnen. Wandelnde Kriegsmaschinen.  Und sie kämpften auf ihrer Seite. Mit diesen Gedanken im Hinterkopf warf er sich erneut in die Schlacht. Gefolgt von den anderen Zwergen, die mit erneuter Energie auf ihre Feinde einschlugen.

 

Das Zeitgefühl ging in den meisten Kämpfen komplett verloren. So auch hier. Anoth hatte keine Ahnung wie Lage er einen Ork nach den anderen abschlachtete aber als sich die Reihen der Orks auflösten sagten ihm seine Implantate, das er fast 3.000 Orks ins Jenseits geschickt hatte.

 

Die Counter der anderen sagten das es anderen zwischen 2.100 und 2.600 getötet Orks waren. So hatte sie zusammen gut 11.000 Orks eliminiert. Entsprechend sahen sie nun auch aus. Irgendwo im Laufe der Schlacht hatten sie alle zu ihrer Menschlichen Gestalt gewechselt. Diese war nun im Orkblut geradezu gebadet. Große Teile ihres Körpers waren mit dieser schwarzen klebrigen Substanz überzogen.

 

"Ich brauche ein Bad." meinte Tonks, als sie zu Anoth herüberkam, der gerade einen verletzten Ork mit seinen Schwert den Kopf abgetrennt hatte.

 

Anoth lachte. "Das brauchen wir alle."

 

"Lord Anoth. Schön, das ihr zu uns stoßen konntet. Auch wenn eure Hilfe unerwartet kam." sagte Thorin, als er zu ihnen herüberkam und sich vor Anoth verbeugte. "So kam sie doch zur rechten Zeit."

 

"Wir haben Gerüchte gehört, deshalb waren wir hier in der Nähe, Thorin Sohn des Thráin Sohn des Thrór."

 

"Dann sollte ich meinen Dank wohl an die Gerüchteküche lenken, oder?" Thorin grinste. Die Schlacht war weit besser verlaufen, als sie angenommen hatten. Währen die Seraphim nicht dann aufgetaucht, wo sie aufgetaucht waren, wäre das für beide Seiten in die Totale Vernichtung geführt. Dennoch mussten sie den Angriff auf Moria selbst aufgeben. sie waren zu wenige um Moria abzusichern. Leider. Vielleicht war es auch besser so. Die Antwort darauf kann nur die Zeit zeigen. Dann fiel ihm noch was anderes ein.

 

"Habt ihr Thráin gesehen?" fragte Thorin. "Mein Vater hat einen Angriff aufs Schattenbachtor angeführt, aber wir haben nichts mehr von ihm seit dem gehört."

 

"Nein." antwortete Yugito ihm. "Ich war beim Schattenbachtor, aber er war nicht unter den toten dort. Das merkwürdige allerdings war, das ich die Signatur seines Ringes spüren konnte und diese bis zum Rand des Schlachtfeldes folgen konnte, leider verwischt sich dort die Spur." sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. "Ich kann nicht sagen, was ihm zugestoßen ist."

 

"Ich hatte gehofft, das ihr mehr wüsstet." Thorin klang niedergeschlagen. "Glaubt ihr, das er noch lebt."

 

"Sagen wir es mal so." antwortete Anoth. "Es ist im Bereich des Möglichen."

 

"Ich hoffe, das du recht hast."

 

.

 

**Viele Jahre später**

 

.

 

Anoth befand sich zusammen mit allen anderen in der Nähe von Bruchtal auf einer Ebene, die mit einigen Felsen übersät war. Überreste eines schon vor Jahrtausenden verschwundenen Gletschers.

 

Sie hielten dort ein treffen ab um ihre Ergebnisse zu teilen, die sie in ihren Erkundungen in den entlegensten Ecken Mittelerdes gesammelt hatten. Darunter auch Mordor und die alte, zu diesen Zeitpunkt nur von Orks benutzten, Festungsruine Barad-dûr.

 

Tatsächlich fand Fuu dort alte Schriften, die in der Sprache von Mordor verfasst worden waren. Die Bewohner von Mittelerde mochten die schwarze Sprache von Mordor überhaupt nicht. Für die Seraphim war sie nur eine Sprache unter vielen und ein Mittel zur Kommunikation.

 

Naruto war in den Ruinen von Angband gewesen und hatte auch dort alte Schriften bergen können.

 

Kuroka hatte sich in der Hauptstadt des zerfallenen Reiches Angmar umgeschaut und war ebenfalls fündig geworden. Hier fanden sich viele der Interessantesten Schriften. Schließlich war Angmar das alte Zuhause des Hexen-Königs gewesen. Und hier in Carn Dûm war sein Sitz gewesen.

 

Schriften über die verschiedensten Zauber. Verschleierungszauber, Kontrollzauber über diverse Tiere von Mittelerde, Schutzzauber und noch so viel mehr.

 

Yugito hatte sich in Gundabad geschlichen und hatte auch dort Schriften geborgen. Sie waren auf so viel Daten und Wissen gestoßen, die die anderen Völker einfach ignoriert hatten. Unmengen. Eine wahre Goldgrube.

 

Harry war nach Dol-Guldur gegangen, hatte die Ruinen aber nicht betreten. Irgendetwas ging dort vor und das hatte ihn davon abgehalten die Ruinen zu betreten. Parallel dazu spürte er, das im Wald irgendwas vor sich ging. Er konnte Spuren von Nekromantie in der Luft spüren. Das war nun auch der Grund weshalb sie nun hier waren.

 

"Nekromantie, sagst du?" fragte Hermione.

 

"Ja. Ich konnte spüren, wie der Wald die kraft entzogen wurde und wie die ganze Energie nach Dol-Guldur geleitet wurde. Auch habe ich hunderte toter Tiere gesehen. keines von ihnen wies Spuren auf, das es gerissen wurde oder ähnliches. Ihnen allen wurden die Lebenskraft entzogen. Ich habe mich außerdem mit den großen Spinnen des Waldes unterhalten. Sie klagen, das sie gezwungen werden immer mehr in Richtung der Waldlandelfen zu ziehen um noch was zu fressen zu finden. Irgendetwas geht dort vor sich."

 

"Haben sie dich bemerkt?"

 

"Nein." antwortete Harry. "Das haben sie nicht. Wofür braucht jemand so viel Lebensenergie?"

 

"Ich weiß nur eine Antwort darauf." Anoths Miene hatte sich deutlich verfinstert. "Um eine Armee zu erschaffen. Aber wofür?"

 

"Der Einsame Berg." murmelte Yugito.

 

"Der Berg ist nicht zu betreten. Von niemanden. Warum sollte jemand dafür eine Armee ausheben?" fragte Naruto.

 

"Für das Gold?" vermutete Tonks.

 

"Das müssen über 10.000 Tonnen an Gold, Schmuck und Edelsteinen dort unten sein." Anoth schüttelte den Kopf. "Es würde Jahre dauern das abzutransportieren. Ganz davon zu schweigen, das das Gold effektiv wertlos währe, sollte sie es alle ausgeben wollen."

 

"Was ist, wenn sie es auf den Berg selbst abgesehen haben?" fragte Neville. "Er liegt in der Nähe von Gundabad und auch Dol-Guldur ist nicht allzu weit entfernt."

 

"Und es wäre ein Idealer Standpunkt um das untergegangene Reich Angmar neu wieder zu erwecken." fügte Daphne hinzu.

 

"Das kann sein." stimmte Anoth zu. "Momentmal, da fällt mir was ein. Ich bin vor zwei  Tagen einer Bande Straßenräuber über den Weg gelaufen. Sie hatten das hier bei sich." Mit diesen Worten griff er unter seiner Lederrüstung, die er momentan in seiner Menschlichen Gestalt trug, und zog einen ledrigen Fetzen hervor und zeigte ihm den anderen.

 

"Sie wollen also Thorin Eichenschild haben?" fragte Harry, als er den Text auf den fetzen las.

 

"Thorin? Sind wir ihm nicht bei der Schlacht um Moria begegnet? Den Thorin?"

 

"Ich denke schon. Ja." antwortete Anoth, nachdem er kurz nachgedacht hatte. "Ich glaube aber, das er mittlerweile bekannt ist als Thorin Eichenschild."

 

Weitere Diskussionen wurden gestoppt, als der wohl merkwürdigste Schlitten von ganz Mittelerde mit hohen Tempo über den Hügel raste. Gezogen wurde er dabei von Kaninchen.

 

Die Seraphim brauchten nicht zu raten um zu wissen wem der Schlitten gehörte. In ganz Mittelerde gab es nur einen, der so einen Schlitten benutzte.

 

"Radagast." murmelten alle zur gleichen Zeit.

 

"Wo will der hin?!" fragte Hermione, die beobachtete, wie Radagast auf einen kleinen Wald zuhielt. Dabei rief er die ganze Zeit irgendetwas unverständliches.

 

"Solen wir ihn folgen?" fragte Yugito.

 

"Ja. Irgendetwas geht da vor sich." antwortete Anoth. "So aufgeregt habe ich ihm noch nie gesehen."

 

Binnen kürzester Zeit hatten sie sich auf den Weg gemacht und folgten nun Radagast mit hohem Tempo.

 

Einige Minuten später erreichten sie den Rand eines kleinen  Wäldchens in dem Radagast mit seinen Schlitten verschwand.

 

Nur kurze Zeit später hatten Anoth und die anderen das Wäldchen ebenfalls erreicht. Was sie fanden allerdings ließ Anoth die Augenbrauen hochziehen. Es waren Gandalf, der begleitet wurde von 13 Zwergen und einen Hobbit.

 

Sie hatten ihre Anwesenheit noch nicht bemerkt als Anoth seine Stimme hob.

 

"Olórin. Dich hatte ich nicht hier erwartet."

 

Die erste Reaktion der Zwerge und der anderen war es die Waffen auf ihn zu richten nur um sie kurz darauf wieder zu senken als Thorin es ihnen befahl. Die Veteranen von der Schlacht von Moria erkannten ihn sehr schnell wieder und wussten, was er zu tun in der Lage war. Auch ein paar seiner Begleiter wurden schnell von ihnen erkannt. Mittlerweile war die Gruppe von Anoth bei den Zwergen überall bekannt.

 

"Lord Anoth! Na das ist ja mal eine Überraschung!" rief Gandalf erfreut, was dazu führte, das sich die beiden kurz umarmten. Das gleiche geschah nur Sekunden später auch mit Radagast und Thorin den Anführer der Zwerge.

 

"Was ist los Radagast? Du rast da über die Ebene als wäre die gesamte Unterwelt hinter dir her."

 

"Ich habe etwas gefunden." antwortete Radagast und deutete dabei Anoth an näher zu kommen. Gandalf kam mit hinüber, denn Anoth kam gerade an, als Radagast ihm sein Fund ebenfalls zeigen wollte.

 

Als Anoth das ledrige Tuch vorsichtig öffnete erkannte er sofort, dass es sich um eine Waffe handelte. Kurz darauf war ihm auch klar was für eine es war und noch schlimmer, wem sie einst gehört hat.

 

Es war eine Morgul Klinge. Und nicht irgendeine Klinge. Auf der Klinge war ein Name Eingraviert worden. Er-Murazor. Es war die Klinge vom Hexenkönig höchst selbst. Anoths Miene wurde schlagartig ernst.

 

"Naruto! Schnapp dir Yugito, Fuu, Hermione und Tonks und begebt euch sofort nach Rhudaur und überprüft die Grabstätten der Neun!"

 

Naruto nickte, ging herüber zu den anderen vier und Sekunden später waren sie auch schon unterwegs.

 

Weitere Unterhaltung wurde gestoppt, als sie ein heulen hörten.

 

"Was sind das? Wölfe?" fragte der Hobbit.

 

"Nein." antwortete Anoth. "Warge. Überlasst die mir."

 

"Warum?" fragte Thorin ein wenig misstrauisch.

 

"Weil die Warge meine Schöpfung sind. Und sie werden mich erkennen. Auch in ihrer verunstalteten Form." war Anoths knappe Antwort.

 

Direkt darauf brachen die Warge durchs Unterholz, nur um schlitternd zum stehen zu kommen, als Anoth ihnen etwas entgegen rief, welches sich für die anderen anhörte wie eine Art bellen. Auch wenn keiner von ihnen verstand, mit Ausnahme von Radagast und Anoths Lehrlingen, was er da gerufen hatte, so hatten die Warge es sehr wohl verstanden und kaum waren sie zum Stillstand gekommen, legten sie sich hin.

 

"Ich bin der Wargpatriarch. Also effektiv der König der Warge. Die Wargmatriarchen antworten mir. Und mit ihnen auch ihre Rudel. Und es gibt immer nur **einen** Patriarchen." damit ging Anoth herüber zu den beiden am Boden liegenden Warge und legte ihnen seine Hand auf ihre Stirn.

 

Das Resultat war augenblicklich zu sehen, als sich die Gestakt der beiden veränderte. Sie wurden größer und sehr viel flauschiger. Sie ähnelten kurz darauf mehr hochskalierten Wölfen als das, wie sie vorher aussahen.

 

Kaum war die Transformation abgeschlossen bedankten sich die beiden Wargdamen damit, dass sie Anoth durchs Gesicht schlabberten. "Und nun gehören die beiden zu meinem persönlichen Rudel." Anoth streichelte die beiden. "Dennoch sollten wir verschwinden. Etwa 20 weitere nähern sich uns. Und sie werden von Orks geritten."

 

"Was ist los?" fragte Thorin.

 

"Wem außer deiner Sippe hast du sonst noch von diesen Vorhaben erzählt?" fragte Gandalf, wobei sich diese Frage mehr wie ein Befehl anhörte, der eine Antwort verlangte.

 

"Niemanden." antwortete Thorin.

 

"Wer weiß davon?!"

 

"Niemanden!  ich schwöre es! Was in Durins Namen geht hier vor?"

 

"Jemand hat ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt auf deinen Kopf Thorin. Ihr werdet gejagt." war Anoths überraschend ruhige Antwort.

 

"Wir müssen hier verschwinden." stellte Dwalin fest.

 

"Können wir nicht! Wir haben keine Ponys mehr! Sie sind durchgegangen!" kam der Ruf von einen der anderen Zwerge.

 

"Ich werde sie weglocken!" sagte Radagast.

 

"Das sind Gundabad Warge! Sie werden dich einholen!" warnte Gandalf.

 

"Und das sind Rhosgobel Kaninchen! Sie können es ruhig versuchen." war Radagasts Antwort auf Gandalfs Warnung.

 

"Gut. Lock sie auf die offene Ebene. Sobald sie dort sind kümmern wir uns um die Reiter und ich bekomme ein paar neue Rudelmitglieder." stimmte Anoth zu.

 

"Was denkst du?" fragte Harry.

 

"An eine Runde von Hochgeschwindigkeitskampf."

 

"Die haben keine Chance." freute sich Daphne. Das war nämlich ihre Lieblingsdisziplin.

 

Kurz darauf rauchte Radagast auf seinen Schlitten raus aus den Unterholz dicht gefolgt von Anoths Gruppe, die fürs bloße Auge kaum mehr waren als verschwommene Nachbilder, als sie Abfangpositionen auf den Feld einnahmen.

 

Nun brauchten sie nur noch zu warten bis Radagast die Orks auf direkten Weg mitten hinein ins Hornissennest geführt hatte.

 

Dieses besagte Hornissennest betraten die Orks unwissentlich nur knapp eine Minute später.

 

Dann ging alles rasend schnell.

 

Eins hatten am Ende alle Orks gemeinsam.

 

Sie waren tot bevor sie verstehen konnten, was mit ihnen gerade geschah.

 

Nur die Warge blieben unangetastet.

 

Und, sehr zu Anoths Verdruss, es waren wieder einmal alles Weibchen.

 

"Weißt du," begann Harry "manch ein anderer würde sich darüber freuen. Ihren eigenen Harem."

 

"Mhm. Wenn die alle aber zur selben Zeit nur das eine wollen, dann redest du anders. Das verspreche ich dir." war Anoths Antwort ehe er zu den kauernden Wargen herüberging und damit begann den Fluch auf ihnen zu brechen.

 

Er hatte gerade den letzen Warg von seinen Fluch befreit und dafür zum wiederholten Male das Gesicht abgeschleckt bekommen als sich eine Gruppe an reitern näherten. Als diese allerdings die Präsenz von Anoths Leuten entdeckten hielten sie in einigen Abstand an.

 

Anoth hatte erst mehrere Minuten später Zeit für die Elfen, als er es schaffte sich endlich von den Wargen zu lösen, die ihn freudig dankten für die Auflösung ihres Fluchs.

 

"Sitz!" lautete das Kommando als Anoth es endlich schaffte zu stehen. Das was er daraufhin zu sehen bekam lies Anoth mehrere Fotos schießen.

 

Da saßen und lagen sie. 20 Warge. Die hintere Reihe hatte sich hingesetzt , während die vordere sich auf ihren Bauch gelegt hatte.

 

Und alle taten sie so als könnten sie kein Wässerchen trüben.

 

Das einzige was fehlte waren die Heiligenschiene.

 

Teufelshörner würden allerdings Anoths Meinung nach gehend besser passen.

 

Kurz darauf kam etwas von ihm entfernt einer der angekommenen Reiter zum Stillstand.

 

"Elrond. Ich hätte ahnen sollen, das euch das hier nicht entgeht. Vor allen da wir so dicht an Imladris sind."

 

"Unsere Späher haben die Orks entdeckt. Euch allerdings nicht."

 

Nach kurzen Plausch miteinander trennten sich die beiden wieder. Elrond kehrte zurück nach Imladris. Anoth würde ihm später folgen, sobald er die Sache hier geregelt hatte.

 

Es sollten gut drei Stunden vergehen, ehe er alle der Warge als Schatten aufgenommen hatte. Es war überraschend zu sehen, wie schnell sie alle lernten eine andere Gestalt anzunehmen. Nun hatte er zwanzig Anthromorphe Wargdamen auf seiner Schattenebene herum huschen die neugierig alles untersuchten was sie dort fanden.

 

Sie genossen die Chance auf einen neuanfang. Bei den Orks von mittelerde hatten sie nur eines gelernt. Grausamkeit und ihren Reitern bedingungslos zu gehorchen. Ansonsten lernten sie dort so gut wie Garnichts. Langweile war an der Tagesordnung. Diese führte unweigerlich zu Spannungen untereinander, die sich dann in Form von Kämpfen entluden.

 

Mit Anoth lernten sie sehr schnell, das ihre Neugierde nicht nur gefördert wurde sondern auch zu einen gewissen Grad von Anoth erwartet wurde. Sie hatten so viel nachzuholen, was sie unter den Orks niemals hätten können.

 

Darunter auch, wie gut es sich anfühlte gekrault zu werden und nicht mit zerzausten Fell durch die Gegend zu laufen.

 

.

 

**Einige Zeit später**

 

.

 

Anoth war den Weg von Elrond gefolgt, schlicht aus den Grund, da er besser zu begehen war als die Höhlenpassage.

 

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie freien Blick auf das unter ihnen liegende Imladris.

 

"Das sehe ich doch immer wieder gerne." meinte Harry.

 

"Ja, es ist immer wieder schön hier zu sein." bestätigte Anoth. "Los, gehen wir." Anoth pfiff kurz und die beiden Warge, die im Moment draußen waren kamen zu ihm gelaufen und liefen direkt darauf nur wenige Schritte voran.

 

Die Elfen, die Wache schoben hoben zuerst ihre Bögen, als sie die Warge sahen senkten sie dann aber, als sie sahen wer sie begleitete. Auch war offensichtlich, dass diese Warge anders aussahen als die normalen Warge. Irgendwie gesunder.

 

Einige Minuten später und sie erreichten den Hof direkt hinter der Brücke.

 

Dort wurden sie bereits von Lindir erwartet. Er war ein Vertrauter von Lord Elrond.

 

"Lindir. Schön dich zu sehen." begrüßte ihn Anoth. "Macht Platz!" befahl er den beiden Wargen, die sich direkt darauf auf den Boden legten. "Wo ist Elrond?"

 

"Er hält ein Festmahl mit den Zwergen ab."

 

"Mit den Zwergen? Weiß er auf was er sich da eingelassen hat?" fragte Harry.

 

"Er hofft immer noch, das sie sich geändert hätten." War Lindirs Antwort. Das sorgte bei allen Seraphim für erhobene Augenbrauen, was Lindir nur Hilflos mit den Schultern zucken lies. _Nicht meine Schuld._

 

"Na das kann ja heiter werden." murmelte Anoth. "Bring uns zu ihnen."

 

Kurze Zeit später waren sie beim Fest.

 

"Grünzeug ist wohl nicht gerade euer Geschmack was?" fragte Anoth amüsiert, als er sah wie lustlos die Zwerge in ihren Essen herumstocherten.

 

"Lord Anoth!" erklang es freudig von Thorin.

 

"Hast du etwas besseres dabei als dieses Grünzeug?" kam die Frage von einen der anderen Zwerge.

 

"Oh das habe ich." antwortete Anoth. "Harrys Werk."

 

Damit waren die Augen aller auf Anoth gerichtet. Harrys Kochkunst war mittlerweile überall bekannt. Er war der beste Koch von ganz Himmelsrand. Besser selbst als die Köche der Elfen, die ihm im Übrigen regelmäßig nach Rezepten fragten.

 

Kurz darauf kamen Anoths Wargdamen in ihrer Menschlichen Gestalt hinein. Zwischen ihnen trugen sie mehrere große Tabletts, die mit dampfenden und sehr lecker riechenden Essen beladen waren. Anoth konnte immer noch nicht glauben wie schnell sie gelernt hatten diese Form anzunehmen.

 

Knappe zwei Stunden später waren alle Zwerge komplett satt und hatten sich zum schlafen zurückgezogen.

 

"Wie gesagt Elrond. Wenn die Zwerge satt sind machen sie keinen Ärger mehr sondern legen sich hin zum schlafen."

 

Elrond seufzte auf Anoths Kommentar. "Irgendwie habe ich diese Lektion noch immer nicht gelernt."

 

Es war erst am nächsten Abend als Gandalf und Thorin auf das zu sprechen kamen weshalb sie hier waren. Elrond sowie auch Anoth waren anwesend.

 

Thorin hatte die Karte, an Anoth übergeben, der sie nun in den Händen hielt und begutachtete. Gandalf vermutete einen versteckten Text auf der Karte und wie es sich herausstellte hatte er damit Recht.

 

"Cirth ithil." murmelte Anoth, als er sie in einen Winkel zum Mondlicht hielt, welches in den Raum fiel.

 

"Mondrunen." erläuterte Gandalf.

 

"Richtig. Elrond, wir brauchen deinen Lesestein."

 

Kurze Zeit später waren sie auf den Weg dorthin.

 

"Die besondere Eigenschaft von Mondrunen ist, das sie nur gelesen werden können wenn mehrere Faktoren genau richtig stehen. Diese Runen wurden im Licht eines zunehmenden Mondes zur Sommersonnenwende von vor über 200 Jahren geschrieben. Und wir haben Glück. Genau der selbe Mond steht heute Abend am Nachthimmel."

 

Dann standen sie beim Stein und Anoth legte die Karte auf den kristallenen Tisch, der das Licht des Mondes bündelte und dann nach oben lenkte. Und richtig genug schon kurz darauf wurden die Runen auf den Papier lesbar.

 

"Steh am grauen Stein, wenn die Drossel schlägt und die untergehende Sonne, mit dem letzten Licht von Durins Tag, auf das Schlüsselloch fällt .Th."

 

Las Anoth und überlegte kurz. "Netter Trick." murmelte Anoth amüsiert. "Das letzte Licht vom Durins Tag kommt nicht direkt von der Sonne sondern vom Mond. Es wird vom Mond reflektiert. Das heißt das Licht des Mondes wird euch den Weg weisen."

 

"Durins Tag?" fragte Bilbo.

 

"Der erste Tag des neuen Jahres der Zwerge." Erklärte Gandalf. "Wenn der letzte Herbstmond und die erste Wintersonne gemeinsam am Himmel stehen."

 

"Eine schlechte Nachricht." erklang Thorins besorgte Stimme. "Der Sommer geht zur Neige. Der Durins Tag wird bald da sein."

 

Nun mischte sich Balin ein. "Noch haben wir Zeit."

 

"Zeit wofür?" fragte Bilbo.

 

"Den Eingang zu finden." sprach Balin weiter und deutete Parallel dazu Bilbo still zu sein. "Wir müssen genau an der richtigen Stelle stehen. Genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt. Dann, und nur dann, dann die Tür geöffnet werden."

 

"Dann ist das also eure Absicht." erklang Elronds Stimme. "Ihr wollt in den Berg hinein." Er war ganz Offensichtlich nicht begeistert mit dem was die Zwerge da vorhatten.

 

"Und wenn es so wäre?" fragte ihn Thorin darauf hin.

 

"Manch einer würde dies nicht als weise erachten." antwortete Elrond.

 

"Geht es dir um den Wyvern der da unten im Berg sitzt?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Wyvern?" fragte Elrond ein wenig überrascht.

 

"Ja. Ein männlicher Wyvern hat sich dort eingenistet. Sie gehören zu den Drachen sind aber eine schwache Unterart von ihnen. Allerdings ist das Verhalten von diesen Wyvern sehr merkwürdig. Wyvern werden von glänzenden Sachen angezogen. Das ist unbestreitbar. Allerdings sind es die Weibchen, die die glänzenden Sachen sammeln und sie dann vor ihren Nest oder Höhle ausbreiten um ein Männchen anzulocken. Nicht umgekehrt. Darüber hinaus sind die Wyvern nicht dumm. Sie wissen, dass wenn sie eine intelligente Spezies angreifen sie sich nur Ärger einhandeln. Sie praktisch effektiv ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterzeichnen. Deshalb meiden sie solche Siedlungen. Das einzige was sie mal tun ist glänzendes Metall oder ähnliche zu stibitzen wenn sie damit ungesehen durchkommen."

 

"Das meinte ich zwar nicht. Aber das ist dennoch interessant und Besorgnis erregend." sagte Elrond. "Denn wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. Hat jemand den Drachen..."

 

"Auf die gehetzt. Ganz richtig. Wir wissen nur noch nicht mit Sicherheit wer es war."

 

In den Tagen die darauf folgten waren die Seraphim sehr darauf bedacht die Zwerge beschäftigt zu halten damit sie nicht allzu viel Blödsinn anstellten.

 

.

 

**Einige Tage später**

 

**Tag des Treffen des weißen Rates**

 

**Späte Abendstunden**

 

.

 

Gandalf und Elrond waren auf den Weg zum Ort der Ratsversammlung während sie argumentierten ob es klug war den Berg zu betreten. Vor allen im Angesicht der Geschichte von Thorins Familie. Thráin und Thrór waren beide einer Krankheit erlegen, die Gold für sie das wichtigste auf der Welt werden ließ. Es gab durchaus Grund zur Annahme, dass die gleiche Krankheit auch Thorin befallen hatte. Wenn auch noch keine wirklichen Beweise dafür.

 

Anoth selbst, der bereits am Ort der Versammlung hoch oben auf einer der Säulen saß hörte nur Bruchstücke der Unterhaltung. Dann kamen sie die Treppe hoch.

 

"Thorin ist niemanden Rechenschaft schuldig." argumentierte Gandalf. "Das bin ich im Übrigen auch nicht."

 

"Nicht mir gegenüber müsst ihr Rechenschaft ablegen." antwortete Elrond gelassen und deutete dabei nach vorne. Gandalf folgte den Zeichen und erblickte das worauf Elrond gezeigt hatte.

 

"Lady Galadriel." Gandalf verbeugte sich.

 

"Mithrandir." begrüßte ihn Galadriel zurück woraufhin die beiden ein paar Wörter auf Elfisch wechselten.

 

"Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Herr Elrond nach euch geschickt hat."

 

"Das hat er auch nicht. Sondern ich." antwortete eine andere Stimme.

 

"Saruman." sagte Gandalf als er den sprechenden erkannte.

 

"Du bist recht umtriebig mein Freund."

 

Kurz darauf begann die Sitzung des Rates.

 

Anoth saß auf seiner Säule und lauschte den Rat zu, wie sie sich unterhielten. Als Elrond erklärte, das sie seid nun mehr 400 Jahren im Frieden leben würden, mischte Anoth sich ein.  


"Frieden?!" donnerte seine Stimme durch den Rat. "Ihr seid blind!" Anoth sprang hinunter von seiner Säule und ließ seine Tarnung fallen. "Die vier mächtigsten Wesen von Mittelerde sind hier versammelt und ihr seid Blind!"

 

"Die Waffe, die Gandalf auf den Tisch gelegt hat stammt nicht aus einen vergangenen Zeitalter. Die Magie, die auf den Morgulwaffen liegt zerfrisst die Waffe innerhalb von 20 Jahren. Diese Waffe ist neueren Ursprungs." erklärte Anoth. "Ihr müsstet das spüren können. Nehmt die Scheuklappen ab und spürt die Magie von der Waffe."

 

Alle starrten Anoth an. Waren sie wirklich so blind?

 

Als sie genau das taten, was Anoth von ihnen verlangte blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl als Anoth zuzustimmen. Die Waffe wurde erst vor wenigen Jahren geschmiedet. Radagast hatte nicht halluziniert.

 

"Nur die neun führen solche Waffen." stellte Galadriel fest.

 

"Richtig. Und genau deshalb befindet sich eine gruppe meiner Schüler nun anderen Grabstätte."

 

"Aber die Grabstätten sind versiegelt. Mächtige Zauber liegen darauf. Sie können nicht geöffnet werden."

 

"Zumindest nicht von außen." antwortete Anoth auf Elronds Einwurf. "Die Zauber verhindern, dass jemand einbricht. Nicht aber, dass jemand ausbricht. Die, die sie damals begraben haben in diesen Grüften, haben nie damit gerechnet, das sie jemals wiedererweckt werden könnten. Sie vergaßen dabei allerdings ein Detail. Ihre Seelen sind mit Sauron verwoben. Solange er und sein Ring existieren. Existieren auch sie. Sie zu Vernichten ist so gut wie unmöglich." Anoth schloss kurz seine Augen. Dann öffnete er sie wiede4r mit den Worten: "Sie sind angekommen."

 

Saruman machte den Mund auf um eine Frage zu stellen schloss ihn aber wieder als vor ihm auf den Tisch eine große Schwebende Kugel erschien, die das Angesicht von Naruto zeigte.

 

"Naruto, ich lass die Kugel das zeigen, was du mit deinen Augen siehst, verstanden?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Habe verstanden." Damit wechselte das Bild auf der Kugel zu den einer Hügeligen Landschaft mit vielen blanken Felswenden. "Also gut. Ich befinde mich nun genau am Anfang zur Treppe hoch zu der Grabstätte der neun. Dann schauen wir uns das mal an."

 

Narutos Blick schwang herum und nun konnten sie die Treppe sehen, die an eine vollständig glatt geschlagenen senkrechten Felswand entlang lief. Die Treppe selbst bestand aus in den Stein eingelassenen Steinplatten. Einige von ihnen waren im Laufe der Zeit zerbrochen. Aber die meisten waren noch immer intakt. Kurz darauf stand Naruto am Eingang zu den Grabstätten.

 

"Das Gitter am Eingang ist aufgebrochen. Von innen heraus wie es aussieht. Die Bruchkannten sind alle verrostet. Nach den Grad der Verrostung zu urteilen ist es schon mehrere Jahre her." Sie konnten sehen, wie Narutos Hand über die Seite der Wand strich. "Die Runen sehen aus, als seien sie ausgebrannt. Hermione?"

 

Naruto ging in den offenen Eingang während Hermione nachrückte und nun selbst einen Blick auf die Runen warf.

 

"Sie sind nicht ausgebrannt. Sie sind explodiert. Es gab ein Kaskadenversagen als das Metall des Gitters zerbrach. Die Runen waren so konzipiert, das niemand das Grab betreten konnte. Aber sie verhinderten nicht das etwas aus den Grab ausbrach."

 

"Wir schauen uns nun weiter innen um." meldete sich Naruto zurück und ging den kurzen Gang. Kurzzeitig kam er ins Rutschen auf den glitschigen abschüssigen Tunnel, er stoppte das Rutschen indem er seine Klauen rechts und links von ihn in den Felsen schlug. "Vorsicht, der Weg ist verdammt rutschig." Rief er zu den anderen. "Ich sehe jetzt einen tiefen Schacht an dessen Rand sich ein Weg befindet. Auch sehe ich die erste Grabkammer. Auch sie ist aufgebrochen nach dem Gitter zu urteilen ebenfalls von innen heraus. Die Runen rund um das Grab weisen die gleichen Spuren auf wie am Eingang. Betrete nun die Kammer." Sie konnten das Gitter und auch den Rand der Grabkammer deutlich sehen, weil die Seraphim über einer sehr gute Nachsicht verfügen. Selbst im tiefsten dunkel. "Der Sarkophag ist zerstört." bemerkte Naruto als er einen ersten Blick auf den zerstörten Sarkophag werfen konnte. "Und er ist leer." Naruto drehte sich um und blickte hinunter in den Schacht. Dieses Mal erschuf er eine Lichtquelle, die er wie eine Taschenlampe führte und leuchtete damit herunter in den Schacht. "Sie sind alle offen. Alle neun." sagte er schließlich, als er die anderen geöffneten Grabkammern sah die tiefer im Schacht lagen.

 

"Danke Naruto. Ich habe genug gesehen. Brecht dort ab und kommt nach Imladris." befahl Anoth.

 

"Verstanden. Wir brechen hier ab und machen uns auf den Weg. Wir sehen uns dann." Damit beendete Anoth die Verbindung woraufhin die Kugel verschwand.

 

Saruman saß am Tisch, seinen Kopf in seinen Händen gestützt. Und er war kreide Bleich geworden. Den anderen erging es kaum besser. Galadriel hatte sich auf einer der Steinbänke gesetzt. genau wie Elrond auch.

 

"Nach euren verhalten zu urteilen wisst ihr was das heißt." sagte Anoth der als einziger noch stand.

 

"Sauron ist zurück." sagte schließlich Saruman mit kleiner Stimme.

 

"Mach dir nichts vor. Sauron war nie wirklich weg. Solange sein Ring existiert. So existiert auch er. Und er hat mittle und Wege gefunden seine Macht auch ohne den Ring wieder aufzubauen."

 

Die anderen schwiegen.

 

"Die Vorgänge im Düsterwald sind kein Zufall. Den Pflanzen und Tieren dort wird die Lebensenergie entzogen und sie wird in Dol-Guldur gesammelt. Sauron baut eine Armee auf. Und seine Augen ruhen auf den Erebor. Wenn er den einnimmt hat er die Grundlage für ein zweites Angband." erklärte Anoth. "Wenn der Erebor fällt hat Sauron die Kontrolle über den kompletten Norden von Mittelerde.

 

"Krieg steht bevor."

 

"Können wir Dol-Guldur angreifen?"

 

"Im Moment, nein." antwortete Anoth. "Meine Schatten haben mir berichtet das rund um Dol-Guldur sehr starke Schutzauber hochgezogen worden sind, die verhindern, dass jemand rein oder raus geht. Nur sehr wenige können im Moment Dol-Guldur betreten und auch wieder verlassen. Parallel bedeutet dies aber auch, dass er diese Schutzzauber fallen lassen muss, damit er seine Armee losschicken kann. Erst dann ist er verwundbar."

 

"Könntest du die Schutzzauber nicht einfach herunterreißen."

 

"Wenn ich das könnte, dann hätte ich das schon getan. Aber die Schutzzauber sind so aufgebaut, das wenn ich sie niederreißen würde eine Explosion stattfinden würde, die halb Mittelerde vernichten würde. Im Moment kommen wir an ihm nicht ran.

 

"Wir können aber dafür sorgen, dass er seine Armeen losschickt. Und um das zu tun muss er, wie bereits gesagt, seine Schutzzauber fallen lassen. Er will den Erebor, weil irgendetwas sich darin befindet was er haben will. Also sorgen wir dafür das die Zwerge mit ihrer Mission Erfolg haben und wir den Drachen aus den Erebor vertreiben. Sobald Sauron davon erfährt wird er seine Armeen marschieren lassen. Dann können wir ihn uns schnappen."

 

Die Diskussion ging noch ein paar Minuten weiter, aber jeden der anwesenden war klar, dass der Erebor nur Sekundärpriorität hatte. Hauptaugenmerk lag auf Sauron. Sauron stellte eine weit größere Gefahr da als ein einzelner Wittern.

 

Wenn die Zwerge den Berg zurückbekamen gut. Wenn nicht, auch nicht so schlimm. Aber Sauron durfte den Berg auf garkeinen Fall haben. In diesen Punkt waren sie alle einer Meinung.

 

Und wenn die Zwerge den Berg zurückbekamen würden sie ihn auch verteidigen mit ihren eigenen Streitkräften. Darauf würde Anoth wetten ansonsten würde er den Berg persönlich fressen.

 

Genau in diesen Moment kam Lindir zu ihnen.

 

"Herr Elrond. Die Zwerge. Sie sind fort."

 

"Und damit beginnt es." murmelte Anoth.

 

.

 

**Mehrere Tage später**

 

.

 

Anoth flog nur ganz knapp über den Boden, als er sich in Biestgestalt einen Dorf näherte. Oder besser das was davon noch übrig war. Kaum hatte er den Rand des Dorfes erreicht schoss aus seinen Maul ein breit gefächerter Feuerstrahl, der einen über 100 Meter breiten Streifen unter ihm sofort in Brand setzte, sowie auch die Kreaturen, die durch das Dorf humpelten. Neben ihn Naruto und Neville machten es ihm gleich. Harry und Daphne flogen über ihren Köpfen Kreise und beobachteten das Dorf von oben herab. Der Rest hatte Positionen rund ums Dorf eingenommen und verhinderten das irgendjemand entkam.

 

Einige Minuten später landeten sie einige Hunderte Meter vom Dorf entfernt, das nun fast vollständig Asche war.

 

"Das war das zweite Dorf in nicht einmal vier Tagen." knurrte Neville der sich auf einen Stein gesetzt hatte und zurück war in seiner Menschlichen  Gestalt. genau wie die anderen auch.

 

"Und wir haben noch immer keine Ahnung von woher die kommen?" fragte Tonks.

 

"nein. jeder Nekromant den wir fanden begann Selbstmord." antwortete Harry. "Wir müssen ihre verdammte Basis finden wenn diese Angriffe aufhören sollen."

 

"Das ist leichter gesagt als getan. Zumindest konnten wir diesmal ein paar Dutzend Dorfbewohner vor den Tod bewahren." meinte Anoth.

 

"Zumindest ein wenig Positives bei den ganzen Mist." sagte Luna.

 

Anoth breitete eine Karte vor ihm aus auf den er mit einen Kreis und dann einen X mitten hindurch die Zerstörung des Dorfes vermerkte. Auf der Karte selbst waren mehrere kleinere Kreuze, die kleinere Gruppen von Untoten markierten die vernichtet worden waren, sowie die Markierung für ein weiteres zerstörtes Dorf. Was auffiel bei ihnen, sie waren alle relativ dicht beieinander.

 

"Wisst ihr. Eines ist mir bei den Untoten aufgefallen. Mehr als 80% von ihnen sind Elfen." sagte Anoth. "Und hier," er deutete auf einen Punkt auf der Karte, der nur gute 10km von ihrer derzeitigen Position entfernt war. "fand damals eine große Schlacht statt." Die Lage des Ortes passte auch mit den markierten Punkten auf der Karte zusammen. Denn die lagen alle im Umkreis dieses Punktes.

 

"Ja. Aber das müssten dann doch nur noch Skelette sein. Die Schlacht fand vor über 200 Jahren statt." gab Hermione zu bedenken.

 

"Nicht zwangsläufig." entgegnete Anoth. "Die Schlacht fand auf dieser Ebene statt. Damals war das Grasland mit nur wenigen Bäumen. Aber heute ist dort ein Sumpfgebiet."

 

"Und die Elfen bestatten ihre Toten in der Erde." murmelte Tonks.

 

"Genau. Der Felsrutsch, der den Fluss hat aufstauen lassen und das Gebiet zu einen Moor werden ließ fand nur wenige Monate nach der Schlacht statt."

 

"Ich glaube wir haben sie gefunden." bestätigte Harry. "Ein Totenmoor. Natürlich. Der Traum eines jeden Nekromanten." Damit stand er auf. "Sorgen wir dafür, dass dies das letzte Dorf war, das sie zerstört haben."

 

Kurz darauf war jeder von ihnen wieder in ihren Biestformen und nahmen direkten Kurs auf das alte Schlachtfeld.

 

Als sie sich näherten konnte jeder von ihnen die Präsenz von zaubern spüren, die neugierige von den Ort fernhalten sollten. Als sie schließlich über dem Gebiet waren konnten sie, wenn auch nicht sehr starke, Schutzzauber spüren. Sowie große Mengen nekromantischer Magie.

 

Sie hatten sie gefunden.

 

"Hab euch." knurrte Anoth und ging in den Sturzflug über. im Sturzflug feuerte er aus seinen Maul einen mächtigen Energiestrahl auf die Barriere, die der Schutzzauber errichte hatte ab. Der Schutzzauber heilt stand, für weniger als eine Sekunde, dann kollabierte er. Der Strahl jagte durch bis auf den Boden, wo eine massive Explosion in einen Umkreis von gut 100 Metern alles auslöschte.

 

Anoth verwandelte sich zurück und Krachte mitten hinein in die durch die Explosion geräumte Fläche. Kaum war er gelandet landeten auch die anderen und der Bodenkampf begann.

 

Die Nekromanten reagierten indem sie ihre Untoten Diener vorrausschickten. Diese waren allerdings für Anoths Gruppe kaum mehr als ein Ärgernis.

 

Der Kampf selbst, wenn man ihn denn als solchen bezeichnen konnte, dauerte nur knappe dreißig Minuten. Danach waren alle Nekromanten und Untoten vernichtet.

 

"So viel dazu." meinte Harry als er sein Schwert wieder wegsteckte. "Noch desinfizieren, dann sind wir hier durch."

 

"Übernimmst du das?" fragte Anoth.

 

"Gerne."

 

Die Desinfizierung war im Grunde genommen sehr einfach. Ein hochmagisches Feuer wurde auf das Gebiet losgelassen welches alles in diesen Gebiet vernichtete. Die Überreste der Untoten, die Leichen der Nekromanten sowie auch alle noch nicht wiedererweckte Leichen wurden dadurch vernichtet. Sowie auch die Überreste der nekromantischen Energien. Hier würde sich so schnell kein Nekromant wieder niederlassen können.

 

Nun, einige Stunden später blickten sie herunter auf das einstige Moor. Das Feuer hatte alles vernichtet und das Moor wird wohl zu einen neuen See werden in den nächsten Jahren. Von der einstigen Basis der Nekromanten war nichts mehr zu sehen.

 

Mission abgeschlossen.

 

Sie wollten gerade wieder aufbrechen als eine Motte mitten auf Anoths Nase landete.

 

Er wollte sie gerade verscheuchen als er merkte, dass es keine normale Motte war, die da auf seiner Nase saß. Sie hatte eine Botschaft dabei. Und die war nicht gut.

 

"Was ist?" fragte Hermione als die Motte von Anoths Nase abhob und nun um die Gruppe kreiste.

 

"Gandalf ist in Schwierigkeiten." Das war alles was sie zu hören brauchten. "Führe uns hin."

 

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten ehe sie die Klippen erreichten wo Gandalf und der Rest der Gruppe gerade festsaßen.

 

Und es sah gar nicht gut aus.

 

Gandalf und die Zwerge saßen auf einen Baum fest, der umgestürzt war und nun bedrohlich über die Klippe ragte. Nur sein Wurzelweg hielt den Baum noch dort oben aber das würde nicht ewig halten.

 

Feuer loderten auf der Klippe und hielten Azog und seine Warfe auf Abstand. Kein Zweifel. Das war Gandalfs Werk.

 

Dann erspähte er etwas, was ihn sofort landen ließ. Und zwar genau zwischen Azog und den am Boden liegenden verwundeten Thorin. Dass er dabei auf einen anderen Ork landete und ihn dabei zermalmte war nur ein netter Bonus.

 

"Azog." knurrte Anoth als er aufstand. "Ich kann nicht sagen, das ich erfreut bin deine hässliche bleiche Visage wiederzusehen." Dann bemerkte Anoth, worauf Azog gerade saß. "Es sieht allerdings so aus, als ob ich mich bei dir bedanken müsste. Wenn auch nur wegen deiner Arroganz oder Dummheit oder auch beides."

 

Das nächste was Azog spürte war eine Faust in seinen Bauch als er von seinen Warg im hohen Bogen heruntergeholt wurde und sehr unsanft gegen die Felswand knallte. Direkt darauf griffen die anderen Orks Anoth an nur um ihr ende durch Anoths Schwert oder Klauen zu finden.

 

Einige der Orks versuchten ihre Warge zum Angriff zu bewegen nur um festzustellen, dass die Warge ihren Befehlen nicht mehr gehorchten oder um von einen der herumfliegenden Kreaturen gepackt zu werden nur um danach in die Tiefe zu stürzen.

 

Schlussendlich flohen die überlebenden Orks so schnell sie konnten. Sie konnten nicht hoffen seinen Sieg zu erringen, vor allen da nun auch die Adler angekommen waren. Unter den fliehenden befand sich auch Azog.

 

"Gwaihir. Schön dich zu sehen." begrüßte Anoth den großen Adler der neben ihn gelandet war während er sich gerade die weiße Wargmatriarchin genauer anschaute, die ihn doch ein wenig ängstlich anschaute. Denn sie wusste er konnte sie im Handstreich töten wenn er es nur wollte.

 

Dann spürte sie wie Anoth seine Hand auf ihre Stirn legte. Direkt darauf jagte ein Energieimpuls durch ihren Körper und sie konnte spüren wie Sinne zu ihr zurückkamen an die sie sich dunkel noch erinnerte gehabt zu haben als sie noch ein kleiner Welpe war.

 

Als die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war bedankte sie sich bei ihm genau so wie es schon so viele vor ihr getan hatte. Anoth bekam eine unfreiwillige Gesichtswäsche.

 

Anoth konnte hören wie Gwaihir hinter ihm das Adler äquivalent von einen kichern abgab.

 

"Ja ja. Lach dich man kaputt du alter Federwedel." knurrte Anoth, als er sich die Spucke der Wargin aus den Gesicht wichste. besagte Wargin hatte sich neben ihn hingelegt und hechelte nur. Man konnte ihr allerdings in den Augen sehen wie amüsiert sie war.

 

"Hey!" beschwerte sich Gwaihir. "Wenn hier jemand alt ist dann bist du das!"

  
Gwaihir und Anoth starrten sich beide gegenseitig kurz so an, als würden sie sich gleich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen, dann aber lachten beide. Und umarmten sich kurz darauf, wobei Gwaihir Anoth unter seinen Flügeln verschwinden ließ.

 

"Das letzte Mal wie ich dich gesehen habe hattest du gerade erst die Kontrolle über die Adler übernommen."

 

"Und ich werde nicht begrüßt?" erklang eine Stimme hinter Anoth.

 

"Landroval!" begrüßte ihn Anoth und umarmte kurz darauf auch ihn. "Wie ich sehe versteht ihr beiden euch wieder."

 

"Daran erinnerst du dich noch?" fragte Landroval ungläubig. "Der Streit war vor tausenden von Jahren. Wir haben uns schon lange wieder versöhnt."

 

"Wie ich sehe wart ihr schneller als wir." sagte Gwaihir um zum Thema zu kommen.

 

"Wir waren diejenigen, die am nächsten waren. Wieso hat Gandalf auch euch kontaktiert?"

 

"Ja das hat er." bestätigte Landroval. "Ich war auf Jagd als mich seine Motte erreichte. Ich habe sofort meinen Bruder Bescheid gegeben und wir sind unverzüglich hierhin aufgebrochen. Nicht schnell genug wie es scheint."

 

Sie redeten noch ein paar Minuten weiter, dann kam Gandalf dazu.

 

Die Zwerge brauchten einen Weg herunter vom Berg und Gwaihir erklärte sich bereit sie bis nach Carrock zu bringen. Das würde ihnen mehrere Tagesmärsche ersparen.

 

Währenddessen würde sich Anoth erst einmal um die neuen Warge für sein Rudel kümmern und danach Goblin-Stadt vernichten. So konnten sie sicherstellen das diese Kreaturen für niemanden mehr eine Gefahr darstellen würden.

 

Thorin war in der Zwischenzeit wieder auf den Beinen und bedankte sich bei Hermione für die Hilfe, die er wirklich nötig hatte. Denn für eine Zeit dachte er, das er sein einstiges zuhause niemals wieder sehen würde und das das ganze Vorhaben eine wirklich dumme Idee gewesen war.

 

Allerdings war er nicht sehr begeistert davon zu fliegen. Er war ein Zwerg. Und Zwerge liebten den Boden unter ihren Füßen. Allerdings musste er auch bedenken, dass der Abschnitt, wo sie gerade waren nur sehr schwer passierbar war und ihnen wohl mindestens eine Woche kosten würde ihn zu überwinden. Mit den Adlern kamen sie bis nach Carrock in unter einer Stunde.

 

Wenn er dann noch dazu nahm, das er unter Zeitdruck stand fiel die Entscheidung nicht schwer.

 

Und so machten sie sich kurze Zeit später mit den Adlern auf den Weg.

 

Anoth und seine Leute indessen nahmen die genau entgegengesetzte Richtung. Zurück in Richtung von Goblin-Stadt.

 

Dort wurden sie bereits von einigen hundert Goblins erwartet, die den Ausgang genommen hatten durch den Gandalf und Co. vor nur wenigen Minuten vor ihnen geflohen waren.

 

Der Anblick von so vielen ...Übungszielen ließ die Seraphim grinsen.

 

Die Goblins waren nicht sehr große. Die meisten kamen kaum höher als 1,3m. Sie trugen keine Rüstungen und ihre Waffen waren mehr Schrott als was anderes. Den einzigen Vorteil den sie gegenüber Anoths Gruppe hatten war ihre schiere Anzahl.

 

Kuroka leckte ihre Klauen. Endlich mal richtig was zu tun.

 

Naruto hatte zwei Kunai herausgeholt. er bezweifelte das er mehr brauchen würde.

 

Harry entschließ sich für Zauber. Genauso wie Neville, Daphne, Tonks und Hermione.

 

Yugito und Fu hatten ihre Schwerter gezogen.

 

Anoth selbst hatte ledig seine Hände zu Drachenklauen verwandelt.

 

Nur Luna war abgehoben und würde ihnen Hinweise aus der Vogelperspektive geben. ihre Fähigkeiten erlaubten es ihr durch den Fels ins Innere des Berges zu blicken. Außerdem würde sie diejenigen Goblins töten, die versuchen werden aus den Berg zu entkommen. Denn würden diese ihnen entwischen würden sie für die nahegelegenen Siedlungen zu einer ernsten Gefahr werden. Das durfte nicht passieren.

 

Um zusätzliches Gebiet abzudecken hatte sie auch ihre Schatten herausgelassen, die mit ihr zusammen nun das Gebiet umkreisten.

 

Sekunden später war der Kampf im vollen Gange. Blitze, Feuerbälle, Eisstürme und diverse weitere Zerstörungszauber donnerten in die Goblinhorde hinunter. Kettenblitze sprangen von ein Ziel auf nächste und vernichteten so gleich mehrere dutzend auf einmal. Das war nur möglich weil die Goblins so nah aneinander gedrängt waren.

 

Dann trafen die Nahkämpfer auf die Goblinhorde und das abschlachten begann so richtig. Keiner der Goblins konnte ihnen wirklich gefährlich werden, als die große Horde von über 1.000 Goblins innerhalb von nur wenigen Minuten vollständig vernichtet wurde.

 

Aber das waren nur die die nach draußen gekommen waren. im Berg waren noch viel mehr.

 

Allerdings bekam er nun von Luna eine Hochinteressante Meldung. Ihre Schatten hatten alle anderen Eingänge gefunden und versiegelt. Es gab nur noch einen Weg hinein.

 

Anoths Blick traf auf den von Harry und beide grinsten. Lunas Arbeit würde ihnen einen Kampf untertage ersparen.

 

Teufelsfeuer.

 

So hieß hier die Lösung.

 

Kaum hatten sie den einen noch verbliebenden Eingang erreicht ließen sie das Teufelsfeuer frei. Es würde alles, was sich noch dort unten befand vernichten und sobald dort unten nichts mehr war von selbst verlöschen.

 

Aber nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen versiegelten sie auch diesen letzten Eingang indem sie ihn einstürzen ließen.

 

Was sie nicht bemerkt hatten war, das während sie noch mit den Zwergen zu tun hatten eine Kreatur aus den Berg gehuscht war und verschwunden war.

 

"So viel zu Goblin Stadt." meinte Kuroka, die nun neben Anoth erscheinen war.

 

"Ja. Von denen geht keine Gefahr mehr aus." stimmte Harry zu. "Grässliche Kreaturen."

 

"Dann räumen wir mal auf." brachte Anoth sie ins hier und jetzt zurück.  


Es vergingen mehrere Stunden ehe sie alle tote Goblins, Warge und Orks zusammen hatten auf Haufen geworfen und schließlich in Brand gesetzt hatten. Das galt auch für mehrere dutzend, die unten am Fuße des Berge lagen.

 

Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden und die gesamte Gruppe hatte es ich unter einen großen Felsvorsprung bequem gemacht.

 

"Was denkst du," fragte Tonks. "Wo werden wir die Zwerge wohl wiedersehen?"

 

"Esgaroth." Antwortete Anoth nach kurzer Überlegung. "Es liegt nahe am Berg und dort können sie alle benötigten Vorräte bekommen."

 

"Die Menschenstadt?" fragte Hermione. "Liegt das Waldland Reich nicht näher?"

 

"Ich bezweifle das Thranduil den Zwergen helfen wird." Antwortete Anoth. "Vor allen wenn man seine Geschichte mit den Drachen betrachtet. Er trägt noch heute die Narben von damals in seinen Gesicht."

 

"Stimmt. Daran hatte ich im Moment nicht gedacht." stimmte Hermione zu. "Dann beliebt nur noch Esgaroth. Aber haben die nicht eine Prophezeiung?"

 

"Was für eine Prophezeiung?"

 

"Ich glaube, ich erinner mich." sagte Luna.

 

"Der Herr der Silberquellen  
Der König edlen Steins  
Der König unter dem Berge  
Nimmt an sich, was ist seins   
Froh hallt der Glocken Kunde  
Ob des Königs Wiederkehr   
Doch alles geht zugrunde  
Und der See wird ein Flammenmeer."

 

"Smaug." Anoth summierte die Prophezeiung in einen einzigen Wort.

 

"Na klar." stimmte Neville zu. "Wenn die Zwerge den Berg erobern jagen sie den Drachen raus. Und der nimmt Rache an das was am nächsten liegt. Und das wäre Esgaroth."

 

"Aber das muss nicht unbedingt auch eintreffen. Wer können den Drachen abfangen bevor er Esgaroth erreichen kann. Und vielleicht erweist sich auch Anoths Theorie als richtig und hinter den Drachen steckt noch viel mehr." mischte sich Luna ein.

 

"Wir brechen also auf nach Esgaroth und warten dann dort auf die Zwerge." summierte Anoth.

 

Von den anderen erklang ihr Einverständnis.

 

.

 

**Einige Tage später.**

 

.

 

Anoths Gruppe hatte es sich in der Nähe der Ruinen von Alt Esgaroth gemütlich gemacht. Die Stadt war schon damals eine Menschenstadt. Allerdings wurde sie schon vor mehreren hundert Jahren verlassen als der Pegel des Sees anstieg und die Stadt überschwemmt wurde und zum Großteil in den Fluten des Sees versank.

 

Damals zog die Bevölkerung um in die neu gegründete Stadt Thal. Welche nur wenige Kilometer von hier entfernt lag. Und nun waren die Menschen wieder am See. Oder besser gesagt auf dem See.

 

Neu Esgaroth war eine aus Holz gebaute Stadt die mitten auf den See stand. Das machte sie für einen Bodenangriff so gut wie unerreichbar. Hatte aber auch viele Nachteile. Darunter die dauernde feuchte.

 

Kuroka saß gerade am Rand des Flusses und wusch sich das Gesicht als sie aus den Augenwinkeln etwas bemerkte.

 

"Was zum?" fragte sie sich. "Sind das ... Fässer?"

 

Die ersten Fässer die sei sah waren leer. Aber die darauffolgenden waren definitiv beladen. Mit einer eher ungewöhnlichen Fracht.

 

"Jetzt werden Zwerge schon in Fässern ausgeliefert." murmelte sie. "Öfter mal was neues." Sie drehte sich um legte zwei Finger in den Mund und Pfiff einmal laut.

 

Sekunden später waren die anderen bei ihr und halfen den mittlerweile an Kurokas Position angekommenen Zwergen an Land.

 

"Ihr habt euch da aber ein sehr ungewöhnliches Fortbewegungsmittel ausgesucht." kommentierte Anoth, als er mit einen griff Thorin und Bilbo mit den Händen packte und Mühelos an Land hob. Der Rest wurde von den anderen aus ihren Fässern befreit.

 

Kili war gerade von Kuroka an Land gehievt worden, als sie die Pfeilwunde bemerkte. "Hermione!" rief sie. "Er ist verwundet!"

 

Hermione kam zu ihr und Kuroka setzte Kili auf einen Felsen. Ein Blick auf die herausgezogene Pfeilspitze war genug. Der Geruch sprach auch Bände. "Das ist ein Morgulpfeil. Anoth!"

 

Anoth war kurz darauf bei Kili und warf selbst einen Blick auf die Wunde.

 

"Wie lange hast du die schon?" fragte er. Als Kili nicht antwortete harkte Anoth nach. Dieses Mal mit deutlich mehr Druck dahinter. "Wie lange?" verlangte er.

 

"Etwa eine Stunde." antwortet Kili schließlich.

 

"Gut." sagte Anoth. "Sie ist noch nicht zu alt." Anoth griff in seine Tasche und holte zwei Fläschchen sowie eine Schale heraus. Dann entkorkte er die beiden Fläschchen und goss deren Inhalt in die Schale und mischte sie dort miteinander. Die beiden Flüssigkeiten, vorher noch beinahe durchsichtig, vermischten sich zu einer zähen gräulichen Masse.

 

"Das wird jetzt weh tun." warnte Anoth. gab aber Kili keine Zeit etwas zu sagen, als er die Graue Paste kurz darauf auf die Wunde strich, die in der Zwischenzeit von Kuroka und Hermione gereinigt worden war. Kili biss die Zähne zusammen, als Anoth die Paste auf die Wunde strich. "Die Paste wird das Gift herausziehen, das noch in der Wunde sich befindet. Und trink das hier." Anoth drückte Kili eine Phiole mit rötlicher Flüssigkeit in die Hand. "Es wird das Gift neutralisieren welches sich bereits in deinen Körper verteilt hat."

 

Kili schaute eine ganze Weile auf die Phiole ins einer Hand, nur um sie dann dennoch zu trinken und eine Grimasse zu schneiden wegen des Geschmacks.

 

"Ich weiß. Es schmeckt nicht sonderlich gut. Aber es hilft. Darauf kommt es an." antwortete Anoth, der die leere Phiole wieder entgegennahm. "Die Paste wird sich innerhalb der nächsten Stunden verfärben und hart werden und schließlich einfach abfallen. Bevor sie das allerdings tut wird sie alles Gift aus der wunde gezogen haben. Und der Inhalt der Phiole wird das Gift vernichtet haben, welches in deinen Körper war. Nicht wundern, wenn beim nächsten urinieren der Urin eine merkwürdige Farbe besitzt." Anoth verband noch das Bein, dann war er erst einmal fertig. Denn bevor wer die Wunde heilen konnte musste erst das Gift raus. Vorher war daran nicht zu denken.

 

Dann allerdings wurden sie unterbrochen.

 

Nicht durch Orks und dergleichen sondern durch einen einzelnen Bogenschützen der aufgetaucht war. Der mit angelegten Pfeil gerade auf die Gruppe zielte. Was bei Anoths Leuten nur eine erhobene Augenbraue hervorbrachte oder sie ignorierten ihn komplett. Konnte er ihnen doch mit einen einfachen Eisenpfeil nicht gefährlich werden.

 

So auch Anoth. Der einfach aufstand hinüber zum Fluss ging und sich dort die Reste der Mischung von der Hand wusch mit der er gerade Kili versorgt hatte.

 

"Wenn du diesen Pfeil abfeuerst wird dein Kopf auf den Boden rollen bevor dein Pfeil einschlägt." sagte Anoth in einen Tonfall, als ob er übers Wetter reden würde. "Wer bist du und was willst du?" fragte Anoth noch während er sich wusch.

 

Der Bogenschütze senkte seinen Bogen. Er ahnte, dass diese Drohung keine leere war und er das sehr wohl auch umsetzen konnte. "Mein Name ist Bard. Ich bin hier um die Fässer einzusammeln."

 

Anoth war inzwischen wieder aufgestanden und hatte sich ihn zugewandt. "Bard..., hmm. Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor. War dein Vorfahre ein gewisser Girion. Den Herren von Thal?"

 

"Mein Urgroßvater." bestätigte Bard Anoths Vermutung.

 

_Der Abkömmling des rechtmäßigen Königs von Thal ist nun einfacher Kahnführer._ Dachte Anoth. "Ich habe deinen Vater gekannt. Ein guter Mann. Jemand, der sich meinen Respekt verdient hatte." Anoths Blick fiel auf den vertäuten Kahn nicht weit von ihnen entfernt. "Ich nehme mal an, das das da dein Kahn ist?" fragte Anoth. "Ah und hier ist noch jemand, der sich freut dich wiederzusehen."

 

Neben Anoth erschein ein frau mit elf Fuchsschwänzen und rabenschwarzen Haar mit zwei Fuchsohren auf den Kopf. Ihr Name war Ahri. Sie war die Chefausbilderin auf Anoths Schattenebene für alle Hundeartigen Schattenbiester. Und sie war schon seit vielen millionen Jahren mit Anoth unterwegs.

 

Zu Anfang war sie eine einfache neunschwänzige Füchsin. Eine Kyuubi. Nun gehörte sie zu Anoths mächtigsten und ältesten Schatten. Dabei hatte sie zu dem Zeitpunkt als Anoth sie fand das Unglück geradezu für sich gepachtet.

 

In ihrer Heimatdimension war sie gegen einen hochgefährlichen Dämon angetreten, der kurz davor gewesen war alles Leben auszulöschen. Sie hatte ihn auch besiegt nur war sie zum einen schwer verletzt worden in diesen Kampf und zum anderen hatte es der Dämon geschafft, das er zuletzt lachte. Er hatte ein Portal geöffnet und kurz bevor er starb hatte sie hindurch geworfen.

 

Sie fand sich in einer Dimension wieder, so alle übernatürlichen Wesen unnachgiebig gejagt wurden. Und zu allen Überfluss funktionierten in dieser Dimension ein Großteil ihrer Kräfte nicht. Sie hatte nur ihre Körperlichen Kräfte auf die sie sich verlassen musste.

 

Als Anoth sie fand, wurde sie von mehreren Gruppen von Jägern verfolgt, die sie nach Jahrelangen Katz und Mausspiel ausfindig gemacht hatten. Sie hatten sie gerade in die Enge getrieben, als Anoth auftauchte. Binnen Sekunden wendete sich das Blatt und die Jäger wurden die gejagten die nur Sekundenspäter alle ihren Schöpfer gegenüberstanden.

  
Ahri selbst war verwundet worden in den Kämpfen davor. Als Anoth sich ihr vorstellte und sie erkannte, was er war, Und sie dann ganz offen fragte ob sie zu den Schatten kommen wollte sagte sie einfach ja. Sie hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. nur noch zu gewinnen.

 

Seid diesen Tag war sie bei ihm.

 

Und wirklich bereut hatte sie diese Entscheidung nie.

 

Sie hat dinge gesehen und erlebt über das andere nur träumen konnten. Es war immer wieder sehr interessant in die Geschichte einer komplett anderen Welt einzutauchen. Manchmal griffen sie ein. Manches Mal waren sie auch einfach nur zu Besuch dort und um zu lernen.

 

Ahri blickte Bard an. "Erkennst du mich?" fragte sie schließlich.

 

Bard blinzelte als er auf Ahri blickte. Dann meinte er sich an ihr zu erinnern. "...Tante Ahwi?" fragte er zögernd.

 

"Ja, so hast du mich damals genannt." bestätiget Ahri grinsend. "Wie alt warst du da? Vier Jahre Ja, du warst vier. Deine Mutter hatte dich gerade in deine Krippe gebracht aber du wolltest nicht aufhören zu schreien. Irgendwann war dann ruhe und als deine Mutter anschaute warst du nicht mehr in der Krippe. Ich weiß bis heute nicht wie du es geschafft hast ohne dass ich es bemerkt habe. Aber du hattest dich irgendwie zwischen meine Schwänze gemogelt und hast geschlafen."

 

"Der beste Schlafplatz den ich je hatte." antwortete Bard als sich die beiden umarmten.

 

"Wie geht's dir. Geheiratet?" fragte Ahri neugierig.

 

"Ich habe drei Kinder. Nur leider ist meine Frau in letzter Zeit sehr Krank und niemand kann ihr helfen."

 

"Wenn du nichts dagegen hast können wir uns das mal ansehen." bot Ahri an. Ein Angebot welches Bard nur zu gerne annahm.

 

Nach kurzer Absprache war geklärt, das die Zwerge mit ihn nach Esgaroth kommen konnten. Allerdings nur wenn sie ihm halfen die Fässer zu verladen.

 

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später waren sie unterwegs.

 

"Was sind das für Ruinen?" fragte Bilbo.

 

"Das ist Alt Esgaroth." antwortet Anoth, der es sich auf der Reling bequem gemacht hatte. "Die Stadt wurde damals aufgegeben als der Pegel des Sees anstieg. Das was da aus den Waser ragt sind die Überreste des Königspalastes. Der höchste Punkt von Alt Esgaroth."

 

"Dann ist der Großteil der Stadt..."

 

"In den Fluten des Sees versunken und nun tief unter uns. Bis zu 70m unter uns in Fakt. Die Bevölkerung von Alt Esgaroth hat daraufhin Thal gegründet." erklärte Anoth weiter. "Ironie der Geschichte. Vom See auf einen Hügel und wieder zurück zum See zu den sie eigentlich nie wieder zurückkehren wollten. Eigentlich sogar mitten auf dem See. Die Stadt steht im Übrigen auf einen der alten Hügel die Alt Esgaroth umgeben haben. In relativ flachen Wasser."

 

"Anoth hat recht. Die Stadt wurde tatsächlich auf einen der alten Hügel errichtet." bestätigte Bard.

 

Die Zwerge redeten untereinander darüber was sie von Bard hielten. Nur wurde ihre Unterhaltung von den Seraphim zum Großteil ignoriert. Dann mitten auf den See kam Bard zu ihnen und erklärte den Zwergen, das sie in die Fässer müssten, weil da vorne Wachen waren.

 

Anoths Leute brauchten sich nicht zu verstecken. Sie waren mehr als gut bekannt und sie wurden auch mit Respekt behandelt. So stieg Anoth mit Bard zusammen auf den Steg. Kurz darauf wurden die Fässer mit frisch gefangenen und ausgenommenen Fisch gefüllt, welcher Anoths Leute unter sich aufteilen Würden sobald sie in der Stadt waren. Im Moment diente er hauptsächlich dazu die Zwerge in den Fässern zu verbergen.

 

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie das Zolltor erreicht.

 

Dort wurden sie kurze Zeit später vom Zöllner empfangen.

 

"Halt! Warenkontrolle!" Dabei konnte man seine gute Laune deutlich hören. "Papiere bitte." dann erkannte er wer da den Kahn steuerte. "Ach ihr seid es Bard. Und Lord Anoth, Lord Harry. Die ganze Gruppe ist hier. Willkommen in Esgaroth."

 

"Schön auch dich zu sehen Peridur." begrüßte Harry den Zöllner.

 

"Morgen Peridur." begrüßte ihn Bard.

 

"Was anzumelden?"

 

"Nichts. Ich bin nur durchgefroren und müde und will nach Hause." antwortete Bard.

 

"dann geht's euch wie mir." sagte der Zöllner der direkt darauf in seine Stube Ging und Bards Zettel, den Bard ihn zuvor gegeben hatte abstempelte. "Bitte sehr. Alles in Ordnung."

 

Aber bevor Bard Peridur den zettel abnehmen konnte griff eine andere Hand nach den Zettel.

 

"Nicht so voreilig." sprach die dazugekommene Person. "Lieferung von leeren Fässern aus den Waldlandreich." las er vom Zettel. "Nur sind sie nicht-"

 

"Hallo Alfrid." erklang Harrys Stimme erfreut. Was dafür sorgte, das die besagte Person einfror und ziemlich bleich wurde. "Wie schön das du hier bist. Das erspart mir das suchen nach dir." Harry war aufgestanden und stand nun Alfrid direkt gegenüber. "Ich hoffe für dich, das hier bist um die Schulden zu bezahlen, die nachwievor bei mir noch offen sind. Ah und wie ich sehe ist Braga auch hier."

 

Der nun benannte Captain der Wache von Esgaroth machte einen Schritt zurück und musste schlucken. "Also wo ist meine Bezahlung?"

 

"Lord Harry, wir ähm...." begann Alfrid.

 

"Ja?"

 

"Wir ähm..."

 

Sie konnten sehen wie Harry langsam wütend wurde. "Wo. Ist. Meine. Bezahlung?" knurrte er. "Rede!"

 

"A-a-also w-w-wir-"

 

"REDEN! NICHT STAMMELN!" brüllte Harry so laut, das man es noch am anderen Ende der Stadt hören konnte.

 

"Der Bürgermeister hat..." versuchte Alfrid sich zu erklären und doch kam er nicht über drei Wörter hinaus.

 

Harrys Geduldspfaden mit diesen beiden Witzfiguren fand damit sein Ende.

 

"Vor fünf Monaten habt ihr drei Flitzpfeifen, also Alfrid, Braga und der Bürgermeister, mir ein Angebot gemacht, damit ich euch die Flusspiraten vom Hals schaffe. Ihr wolltet mit 5.000 Münzen zahlen wenn ich das mache. Damals habt ihr mich um drei Monate gebeten damit eure Handelsbeziehungen wieder in Schwung kommen. Nach diesen drei Monaten habt ihr um einen  weiteren Monat gebeten dann um noch einen. Jetzt sind es fünf Monate her." Harrys Blick und Stimme wurden so kalt wie der Tod selbst. "Ihr habt bis morgen Mittag um mich zu bezahlen. Wenn ihr das nicht hinbekommt werdet ihr drei Vollpfosten eure Schädel auf einen Spieß am Anfang der Brücke wiederfinden. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

 

Alfrid und Braga konnten nur nicken.

 

"Und jetzt mir aus den Augen. Ich will euch erst wiedersehen wenn ihr mich bezahlt." knurrte Harry wütend.

 

Sie konnten nicht schnell genug abhauen. Den Unverzollten Fisch hatten sie komplett vergessen.

 

"Haben sie dich echt noch immer nicht bezahlt?" fragte der Zöllner ungläubig.

 

"Nein, das haben sie noch immer nicht Peridur." bestätigte Harry.

 

"Ich weiß ja, das unser Bürgermeister ein gieriger Mistkerl ist, aber ich habe ihn nicht für dumm gehalten." murmelte Peridur und öffnete dabei das Zolltor. Dann nickte er Bard zu, der seinen Kahn nun in die Stadt steuerte. Harry war dabei wieder auf den Kahn gesprungen.

 

Kurze Zeit später machten sie in der Stadt fest und die Zwerge kletterten heraus aus ihren mit Fisch gefüllten Fässern.

 

"Es sind zu viele Wachen unterwegs. Auf den normalen Weg kommen sie nie unentdeckt in dein Haus an." sagte Ahri zu Bard, der die Zwerge zu Anfang einfach zu seinen Haus hinführen wollte. Dann war da noch der Fakt, das Bard von seinen Sohn erfahren hatte, das sein Haus beobachtet wurde. "Ich hoffe, das ihr schwimmen könnt." sagte sie zu Thorin, der bestätigte das mit einen nicken. "Gut." damit sprang Ahri ins Wasser. "Folgt mir einfach."

 

Bard, Anoth und der Rest nahmen den Weg über den Pier. Allerdings nicht bevor sie den Fisch unter sich aufgeteilt und einen anderen Teil verschenkt hatten.

 

Der Weg zum Haus war ohne Probleme, bis auf die Leute, die Bard beobachten sollen. Auffällig unauffällig traf es bei denen ziemlich gut.

 

Und so war es für Anoth kein Wunder, als Bard einen Apfel nahm und sie den beiden Beobachtern, die in ihren Boot saßen und sehr unprofessionell versuchten zu nageln, einen Apfel zuwarf mit den Worten, das er für heute fertig sei und sie das ruhig den Bürgermeister sagen konnten.

 

kaum waren sie im Haus gab Anoth Ahri das Ziechen, das sie hochkommen konnten. Und hoch kamen sie auch. Sie nutzten die Toilette als Einstiegspunkt, weil sie nicht einzusehen war und auf der anderen Seite von der Seite lag, welche die Beobachter im Auge hatten.

 

Kurze Zeit später waren auch die Zwerge im Haus. Ein Zauber von Ahri hatten sie es zu verdanken, dass sie sobald sie das Wasser verließen wieder trocken waren und nicht aussahen wie begossene Pudel.

 

Mit nun gut dreißig Personen im Haus wurde es doch ein wenig eng. Aber für eine Nacht konnten sie sich arrangieren.

 

Unterdessen hatte Anoth das Zimmer betreten indem Bards Frau lag. Schon nach einer ersten Untersuchung war klar, dass sie hohes Fieber hatte und ihre Atmung gefiel Anoth auch nicht. Anoth entfernte die Decke und die Oberbekleidung und legte seien Hand direkt auf ihre Brust. So konnte er auf direkten weg den ganzen Schleim entfernen, der sich in ihren Lungen angesammelt hatte. Aber diese Lösung brachte nur vorrübergehende Erleichterung. Wenn er die Krankheit nicht heilte würde diese Atemprobleme in ein paar Stunden schon wieder zurück sein.

 

Er nahm mit seiner Tränkebrauerin auf der Schattenebene Kontakt auf. Dummerweise hatte sie die Tränke, die sie brauchten nicht auf Lager aber sie hatte alles was sie benötigte für diese Tränke da. Anoth brauchte die stärkeren Versionen der Standardtränke. Denn wie er feststellte war sie schon eine ganze Weile krank gewesen und nun hatte sie sich gleich mehrere Krankheiten gleichzeitig eingefangen.

 

Zum Glück waren die benötigten Tränke alle relativ schnell gebraut und so hatte er knapp eine Stunde später sie alle beisammen.

 

Und nun eine weitere Stunde später konnte man ihr anmerken, dass es ihr Minute um Minute besser ging. Die Tränke schlugen an und Anoths Sofortmaßnahmen waren daran auch nicht ganz unschuldig. Vor allen hatte der Immunsystembooster sehr geholfen.

 

Es vergingen noch mehrere weitere Stunden ehe Anoth ihr Zimmer verlies. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden und die anderen hatten sich irgendwo im Haus verteilt und schliefen. Nur Bard saß noch unten  am Tisch.

 

Bard blickte auf, als er hörte wie Anoth die Treppe herunter kam.

 

"Wie geht es ihr?" fragte er.

 

"Besser." antwortete Anoth einen Bard, der sichtlich erleichtert war. "Deutlich besser." Kaum hatte Anoth ausgesprochen war Bard auch schon die Treppe hoch um bei seiner Frau zu sein. Anoth setzte sich auf den nun freien Stuhl hin und fing ein wenig an zu dösen.

 

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell und Anoth wurde durch den Geruch von frischen Essen geweckt. Nachdem er sich gestreckt hatte stand er auf und ging dorthin wo das Essen vorbereitet wurde.

 

"War gestern noch etwas vorgefallen, während ich mich um Bards Frau gekümmert habe?" fragte er Ahri, als er sie am Herd bemerkte.

 

"Nur das Thorin darauf bestanden hat die Waffenkammer der Stadt zu plündern."

 

"Sag mir bitte, das du ihm die Idee ausgeredet hast."

 

"Habe ich." bestätigte Ahri, die ein gerade fertig gebackenes Brot aus den Ofen holte. "Stattdessen habe ich sie überredet bis heute Mittag zu warten. Harry wird sich dann Alfrid und den Bürgermeister zur Brust nehmen. Das dürfte interessant werden."

 

"Das denke ich auch." sagte Anoth. "Du machst den Fisch fertig?"

 

"Warum denn nicht?" erklärte Ahri. "Wäre doch schade wenn er schlecht wird. Weißt du insofern hat es auch was Gutes, das im Moment draußen -22°C herrschen. Der Fisch ist nachwievor frisch."

 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis auch der Rest zu ihnen kam und sie alle zusammen frühstücken konnten.

 

Nach den Frühstück begutachtete Anoth noch einmal Kilis Wunde. Die Paste war während der Nacht abgefallen und die Spuren des Giftes waren beseitigt. Die wunde zu schließen war eine Kleinigkeit und kurz darauf konnte sich Kili wieder über bester Gesundheit erfreuen. Hermione sammelte die Überreste der nun steinharten Paste auf und warf diese ins Feuer. Das war der beste Art diese Reste zu entsorgen. Enthielten sie doch ein hoch gefährliches Gift.

 

Allerdings war Kili ziemlich schwach im Moment und wird wohl Thorin, der heute zum berg aufbrechen will, nicht begleiten können.

 

Das gefiel Kili zwar nicht, denn er würde gerne mitkommen. Allerdings war das immer noch besser als tot zu sein.

 

Der Mittag kam schnell und Harry machte sich, diesmal begleitet auch von den Zwergen und den anderen, auf direkten Weg zum Rathaus. Der Fakt, dass er vorrausging und nicht gerade fröhlich drein schaute, sowie der Fakt, dass die kleine Gruppe an Wachen die ersucht hatten sie zu stoppen einen unfreiwilligen Flug aus der Stadt heraus angetreten waren, ließ sie den Weg fast ohne Probleme zurücklegen.

 

"BÜRGERMEISTER!" brüllte Harry. "DIE ZEIT IST ABGELAUFEN!" Es gab keine äußerliche Reaktion. "ENTWEDER DU KOMMST ZU UNS RAUS ODER ICH KOMME ZU DIR REIN. MIR IST BEIDES RECHT."

 

Harry wusste, dass der Bürgermeister genauso wie auch Alfrid und Braga sich in den Gebäude befanden. Allerdings machte keiner der drei Anstalten nach draußen zu kommen.

 

"Wie ihr wollt." knurrte Harry. "Zeit für ein Hausbesuch."

 

Harry marschierte hinüber zu den beiden großen Doppeltüren vom Haus. "Klopf klopf." sagte er und schlug mit der Faust zu. Der Schlag war so kräftig das beide Türen aus ihren Angeln gerissen wurden und ins Haus hinein flogen. Harry knurrte, als er bemerkte, das sich im Erdgeschoss niemand aufhielt. Eine kurze Suche mit der Aurasicht offenbarte das sich die drei gesuchten über ihm, wahrscheinlich im Büro des Bürgermeister versteckt hatten.

 

Einen treppenaufstieg später, inklusive vier weiterer vernichteter Türen, sorgte dafür, das Alfrid und Braga bewusstlos am Boden lagen und der Bürgermeister, von Harry gehalten an dessen Knöchel, über den Hauptplatz schwebte.

 

"Ich hoffe für dich, das du eine sehr gute Erklärung dafür hast, weshalb du mich auch fünf Monate nach den Job nicht bezahlst obwohl die Schatzkammer zum bersten gefüllt ist."

 

Das was Anoth da sagte war von jeden zu hören. Und keiner war überrascht. Jeder wusste wie Gierig der Bürgermeister war. Genauso wie jeder wusste, das Lord Harry nicht bezahlt worden war und so warteten sie nur darauf, dass der Bürgermeister dafür die Rechnung bekam.

 

"Ich- Ich-- kann das Erklären." stammelte der baumelnde Bürgermeister.

 

"Du willst mir also erklären warum du deine Verträge nicht einhältst. Oh... ich bin ganz Ohr."

 

"Also ich äh-"

 

"-bin zu gierig um meine Vertragspartner zu bezahlen?"

 

Als keine Antwort kam schüttelte Harry ihn ein wenig.

 

"W- w- Wir haben gedacht, das du nicht wiederkommen würdest und wir uns so das Geld sparen könnten." Gab er schließlich zu.

 

"Ach so ist das also. Nun gut. Wir machen jetzt folgendes. Du bezahlst mir die 5.000 Münzen die mir zustehen und dann legst du noch was oben drauf."

 

"Und was?"

 

"Waffen. Für meine Zwergen Freunde."

 

"Ich kann nicht einfach-"

 

Harry ließ ihn kurz los, nur um ihn sofort wieder zu fangen.

 

"Einverstanden."

 

"Schön das wir uns einigen konnten." Kurz darauf fand sich der Bürgermeister im Wasser schwimmend wieder. "Versucht nicht noch einmal uns zu hintergehen." hörte er das wütende knurren, als er von den Soldaten aus den Wasser gefischt wurde. Braga und Alfrid, die noch immer aufm Boden lagen, hingegen wurden von Harry einfach ignoriert. Sie waren seine Aufmerksamkeit einfach nicht wert.

 

Kurze Zeit später hatte Harry sein Geld von einen immer noch triefnassen Bürgermeister überreicht bekommen, der war zwar wütend darüber nass zu sein aber auch erleichtert, das sein Kopf noch dort war wo er hingehörte. Während Braga Waffen an die Zwerge gab. Alfrid hatte sich indessen diskret in den Hintergrund verzogen um ja keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

 

Knapp eine Stunde später war Thorin begleitete von Bilbo, Balin, Dwalin und noch ein paar weiteren Zwergen auf den Weg zum Berg. Harry, Neville, Anoth, , Kuroka, Yugito, Naruto und Fuu folgten ihnen kurz darauf. Nachdem sie sich von Bard verabschiedet hatten. Hermione, Tonks, Daphne und Luna blieben allerdings mit den restlichen Zwergen zurück.

 

.

 

**Der Einsame Berg**

 

.

 

Am Fuße des Berges trafen Anoths Gruppe und Thorins aufeinander, die gerade nach den Eingang suchten. Am Ende war es Bilbo der die versteckte Treppe fand, die hoch zur Tür führte.

 

Oben angekommen brauchten sie nur noch zu warten.

 

Als der Mond am Nachthimmel erschien trat genau das ein, was Anoth schon prophezeit hatte. Es war nicht das direkte Licht der Sonne welches das Schlüsselloch zeigen würde. Sondern das Licht vom Mond.

 

Thorin zögerte kurz den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken. Dann aber tat er es dennoch und nachdem er den Schlüssel gedreht hatte hörte jeder wie die Verriegelung der Tür aufgehoben wurde. Ein kräftiger Stoß gegen die Tür und sie schwang auf.

 

"Bilbo und ich werden zusammen hineingehen. Harry, du und die anderen bezieht am besten am rabenberg Stellung. Wenn der Drache aus dem Berg flieht darf er Esgaroth auf keinen Fall erreichen. Wenn ihr ihn töten müsst um das sicherzustellen dann macht das."

 

Harry nickte und führte die anderen auf der Stelle zum alten Beobachtungsposten auf den Rabenberg. von dort waren sie in bester Position um den Drachen falls nötig abzufangen.

 

Unterdessen schlichen Bilbo und Anoth hinein in den Berg.

 

Das erste was sie feststellen mussten war ob der Wyvern überhaupt noch im Berg war. Anoths Nase bestätigte das nur Sekunden später.

 

Dann war da noch die Kleinigkeit mit den Arkenstein.

 

Balin hatte ihn als großen weißen Edelstein beschrieben den sie erkennen würden wenn sie ihn sehen.

 

Ein Blick in die Schatzkammer sagte beiden von ihnen, das das nicht so leicht werden würde.

 

"Das müssen 200 oder 300.000 Tonnen an Gold und Edelsteinen sein. Mehrere tausend Kubikmeter Material. Das könnte was dauern."

 

"Ein großer weißer Edelstein." murmelte Bilbo. "Sehr hilfreich."

 

"Eine etwas genauere Beschreibung hätte wirklich nicht schaden können." stimmte Anoth zu. "Na dann suchen wir mal die Sprichwörtliche Nadel im Heuhaufen."

 

Im Grunde müsste der Arkenstein leicht zu finden sein. Allein schon von seiner Natur her. Es war schließlich ein Ley-Linien Stein. Es gab da nur ein kleines Problem.

 

Der ganze Einsame berg stand auf einen Ley-Linien Nexus. Dadurch war der ganze Berg von dieser Energie durchflutet. Das machte den Stein effektiv unsichtbar.

 

Blieb also nur die alt hergebrachte Art.

 

Parallel sorgte die Energie dafür, das Anoth den Drachen bzw. Wyvern erst würde spüren können, wenn er nur wenige Meter davon entfernt war.

 

Anoth und Bilbo waren bereits seit gut zwei Stunden dabei die Kammer zu untersuchen. Bilbo an einer Ecke. Anoth an einer anderen.

 

Bilbo zog irgendein goldenes Ding aus den Haufen und setzte dadurch eine Lawine aus. Das alleine wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen. hätte diese Goldlawine nicht ein großes Drachenauge darunter Offenabart.

 

Bilbo hatte nicht das Juwel gefunden.

 

Sondern Smaug.

 

Das Geräusch von herunter rauschenden Goldmünzen sowie ein tiefes knurren ließ Anoth in Bilbos Richtung schauen.

 

"Na klasse." murmelte er. "Zumindest dich haben wir gefunden."

 

Anoth wusste, um den Wyvern zu besiegen musste er ihn nach draußen treiben. Hier unter dem Berg war einfach nicht genug Platz sich mit Smaug anzulegen. Hinzukam, das Smaug größer war als Anoth erwartet hatte.

 

Er musste eine Schulterhöhe von fast 20 Metern haben. und eine Körperlänge, über alles, von fast Einhundert Metern.

 

Ein Wyvern dieser Größe unterm Berg zu All-out bekämpfen würde den Berg nur über sie zusammenbrechen lassen.

 

Und den Zwergen würde das sicherlich nicht gefallen wenn er aus den einsamen Berg den einsamen Kieshaufen machen würde.

 

Also musste er raus an die frische Luft.

 

Wie auch immer.

 

Inzwischen hatte Smaug Bilbo gestellt und Anoth war näher herangeschlichen um zu lauschen und ganz nebenbei zu planen wie er den Wyvern aus den Berg bekam ohne diesen komplett zu zerstören.

 

"Da bist du ja. Dieb der im Schatten wandelt." sagte Smaug kaum wie er gesehen hatte wie Bilbo den Ring der ihn unsichtbar gemacht hatte abgenommen hatte.

 

"Ich hatte nicht vor dich zu bestehlen. Oh Smaug du unermesslich ... reicher." sagte Bilbo und schmeichelte dabei ganz nebenbei Smaugs Ego. "Ich wollte mich nur deiner Herrlichkeit vergewissern um zu sehen ob du wirklich so groß bist wie die alten Geschichten erzählen. Ich hatte es nicht geglaubt."

 

Das hatte zur Wirkung das Smaug umgehend einen Platz in der Nähe aufsuchte, wo er seinen ganzen Körper zur Schau stellen konnte. "Und glaubst du es jetzt?"

 

"Wahrlich. Alle Lieder und Sagen bleiben weit zurück hinter deiner Ungeheuerlichkeit, oh Smaug du unermesslicher."

 

"Glaubst du Schmeicheleien werden dein Leben retten?"

 

"Nein, nein." Bilbo war jetzt doch sehr mulmig geworden.

 

"Nein, in der Tat." bestätigte Smaug. "Meinen Namen scheinst du zu kennen aber ich kann mich nicht entsinnen solch einer wie dich schon einmal gerochen zu haben. Wer bist du und wo kommst du her?" Dabei bewegte sich Smaug immer näher na Bilbo heran der im Moment wie angewurzelt dort stand. "Wenn ich fragen darf."

 

Es war genau in dem Moment wie Bilbo den Arkenstein im Gold sah. Wie Balin es gesagt hatte. Er würde ihn erkennen wenn er ihn sieht. Anoth hatte Bilbos merkwürdiges verhalten bemerkt und hatte kurz darauf ebenfalls den Arkenstein entdeckt.

 

Nur im Moment kam keiner von beiden an ihn ran.

 

"Ich äh... Ich komme von unterm Bühl." antwortete Bilbo und schielte dabei immer wieder in die Richtung vom Arkenstein.

 

"Unterm Bühl?"

 

"Ja und mein Weg hat mich auch überm und unterm Berg geführt." bestätigte Bilbo. "Und durch die Lüfte auch ich bin der wandelnde Unsichtbare."

 

"Eindrucksvoll." Dabei klang Smaug nicht wirklich so als ob er beeindruckt wäre. Oder vielmehr glaubte Smaug ihm nicht wirklich was Bilbo ihm da erzählte. Obwohl Bilbo nicht log. "Was sonst noch behauptest du zu sein?" Smaugs Maul war nun weniger als einen Meter von Bilbo entfernt.

 

"Ein Glücksbringer." dabei wedelte Bilbo mit der Hand vor seinen Gesicht. Er starrte nämlich nicht nur mitten ins Maul des Wyvern er bekam auch dessen nicht gerade schön riechenden Atem ab. "Rätsellöser."

 

"Allerliebst. Fahr fort."

 

"Fassreiter." zählte Bilbo auf.

 

"Fässer?" Smaug klang ein wenig überrascht. "Das ist interessant." Smaug war nun ein wenig mehr auf Abstand gegangen. "Und was ist mit deinen kleinen Zwergen Freunden?"

 

_Verdammt._ dachte Anoth. _Er muss sie gerochen haben._

 

"Wo verstecken sie sich?" fuhr Smaug fort.

 

"Zwergen Freunde? Nein - Nein Zwerge sind hier nicht." bestritt Bilbo. "Das hast du missverstanden."

 

_Technisch gesehen hat er recht. Sie warten außerhalb vom Berg._ dachte Anoth. _Hier im Berg sind keine. Zumindest keine lebenden._ Anoth hatte nämlich einige Knochen gefunden.

 

"Das glaube ich nicht. Fassreiter! Sie haben dich geschickt um die gefährliche Arbeit dir zu überlassen während sie draußen umherschleichen!"

 

"Wahrlich du irrst dich. Oh Smaug du ehrwürdigste und entsetzlichste aller Katastrophen."

 

Anoth konnte sich gerade noch so ein schnauben verkneifen. Ein Wyvern konnte es nie mit einen Drachen aufnehmen.

 

"Du hast gute Manieren für einen Dieb und einen LÜGNER!" Smaug glaubte ihm offensichtlich nicht. "Ich kenne den Geruch und den Geschmack von Zwergen. Nichts kenne ich BESSER! Es ist das GOLD! Sie werden von Schätzen angezogen wie Fliegen von totem Fleisch!" Smaug war in Bewegung. Leider sorget er dabei auch dafür, dass der Arkenstein den Goldhügel weiter herunterfiel. "DENKST DU ICH WUSSTE NICHT DAS DIESER TAG KOMMT?! Das eine Meuten heuchlerischer Zwerge zum Berg zurückgekrochen kommt?!" Bilbo rutschte den herunterrollenden Arkenstein hinterher während Smaug einen der Pfeiler umwarf was ein kleineres Erdbeben verursachte.

 

Anoth war sich sicher, das auch die Bewohner der Seestadt diese Erschütterungen spüren mussten.

 

.

 

**In Esgaroth**

 

.

 

"Was war das?" fragte einer der Zwerge.

 

"Smaug." antwortete Hermione. "Er ist erwacht."

 

"Die Stadt muss sofort geräumt werden. Wenn Harry und die anderen ihn nicht stoppen können wird diese Stadt brennen!" warnte Luna, die sich dabei Bard zugewendet hatte.

 

"Und wohin?" Das war eine gute Frage. "Wir können nirgendwo hin."

 

"Werden wir sterben?" fragte eines von Bards Kindern. genauer gesagt die jüngste der beiden Mädchen.

 

"nein werden wir nicht." besänftigte sie sofort ihre Mutter.

 

"Dann hoffen wir mal, das sie erfolgreich sein werden."

 

"Und wenn sie versagen?" fragte Kili.

 

Als Antwort griff Bard an die Decke und holte den letzten der schwarzen Pfeile heraus. Die Einzige Waffe die in der Lage ist einen Drachen zu töten.

 

"Dann werde ich ihn zuerst töten."

 

"Hoffen wir mal, das wir sie nicht einsetzen müssen." meinte Daphne.

 

.

 

**Schatzkammer**

 

**Erebor**

 

.

 

"Der König unter dem Berge ist tot!" fuhr Smaug fort. "Ich nahm seinen Thron und fraß mich satt an seinen Volk wie ein Wolf unter Schafen."

 

Die ganze Zeit hindurch hechtete Bilbo den herunter kullernden Arkenstein hinterher.

 

"Ich töte wo ich will und wann ich will." prahlte Smaug. "Mein panzer ist wie Eisen!" Smaug segelte den Hügel herab und kam auf einen Steingebäude, oder was da auch immer war, zum Stillstand. genau unter ihm war nun auch Bilbo. Zusammen mit den Arkenstein. "Keine Klinge kann mich durchdringen!"

 

.

 

**Esgaroth.**

 

.

 

Bard schlich sich indessen mit den Schwarzen Pfeil in der Hand durch die Stadt. begleitet wurde er von seinen Sohn und von Tonks.  


"Gut weiter." sagte Bard nachdem er um die Ecke geschaut hatte.

 

"Ein schwarzer Pfeil!" flüsterte sein Sohn Bain. "Warum hat du mir das nie gesagt?"

 

"Weil du es nicht wissen musstest." war Bards Antwort.

 

Kurze Zeit später befanden sie sich in der Nähe des Turmes der die Zwergenwindlanze an dessen Spitze trug. Bard war gerade dabei seinen Sohn zu erklären, was er tun solle da wurden sie von den Wachen entdeckt.

 

"Verdammt." fluchte Tonks. "Geht los! Ich halte sie auf."

 

"Aber-"

 

"Diskutier nicht. versteck dich." Bard und Bain sahen zu, das sie genau das nun auch taten. "Gibt es ein Problem Braga." fragte Tonks, als sie vor Braga aus den Schatten trat.

 

"L-L-Lady Tonks!" rief Braga überrascht als er vor ihr zum Stillstand kam. "Wir- äh... Wir waren dabei einen kriminellen zu verfolgen. Ja. Wir hatten einen kriminellen gesehen und wollten ihn verhaften."

 

"Ist das so?" fragte Tonks. "Merkwürdig. Warum hast du dann gerufen, das die Wachen Bard verhaften sollen, der nichts getan hat welches es rechtfertigen würde, das ihr ihn verhaftet. Oder möchte sich der Bürgermeister nur an ihn Rächen?"

 

"Nun äh..." Braga seufze. Er war erwischt. Herausreden half ihm hier nicht mehr. "Ja. Der Bürgermeister hat seine Verhaftung angeordnet."

 

"Jetzt wollen wir uns also an unschuldige vergreifen. Ist das so?" Tonks stimme wurde dunkler und deutlich feindselig. "Sag den Bürgermeister, das wenn er Bard auch nur anpackt sein Leben verwirkt ist, so wie das Leben jeder Wache die es wagt ihn zu verhaften. Bard steht unter unseren Schutz. War das jetzt verständlich genug für euch Einzeller?"

 

Was ein Einzeller war wusste Braga nicht. Aber die Drohung war deutlich genug. Ud er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie diese auch umsetzen würde.

 

"Ja. Wir haben verstanden." Damit machte er an das er verschwand. Allerdings nicht ohne vorher die Suche nach Bard abzublasen. Mit den Schutz durch die Seraphim war Bard für sie unantastbar geworden.

 

Bard und Bain kamen kurz darauf hinter ihr aus einer dunklen Nische hervor.

 

"Das hättest du nicht tun müssen." meinte Bard, der auch dankbar war darüber was sie gerade getan hatte.

 

"Blödsinn." meinte Tonks. "Wir haben uns um wichtigere Sachen zu kümmern als das angeschlagene Ego vom Bürgermeister." Damit deutete sie auf den Turm. "Dann wollen wir da mal rauf."

 

"Was ist wenn er sich nun an Sigrid, Tilda und meiner Frau vergreift?" sorgte sich Bard.

 

"Das werden Daphne, Hermione und Luna niemals zulassen. Aber wenn er das dennoch tut. Dann hat er sein eigenes Todesurteil unterzeichnet."

 

.

 

**Die Zwerge**

 

**Außerhalb der Nebentür**

 

.

 

"Wo bleibt Bilbo?" fragte der jüngste der Zwerge Ori besorgt. Sie konnten die Flammen von ihren Punkt aus sehen. Oder zumindest das leuchten davon.

 

"Wir lassen ihn noch Zeit." antwortete Thorin.

 

"Zeit? Wozu? um getötet zu werden?" hakte Balin nach.

 

"Du fürchtest dich." beschuldigte Thorin. Und Balin hatte keine Probleme damit zuzugeben, dass er damit Recht hatte.

 

"Ja. Ich fürchte mich." bestätigte Balin. Dann aber ging er auf Thorin zu und zeigte auf ihn. "Ich fürchte um dich. Dieser Schatz ist von einer Krankheit befallen. Sie hat deinen Großvater in den Wahnsinn getrieben."

 

"Ich bin nicht mein Großvater." bestritt Thorin. Aber er konnte nicht abstreiten, das das Gold ihn anzog. Und das machte ihm doch innerlich sorgen. Wollte er doch nicht der gleichen Krankheit verfallen, die seinen Großvater um den Verstand gebracht hatte.

 

"Du bist nicht du selbst." beschuldigte Balin. "Der Thorin den ich kenne würde nicht zögern hineinzugehen und-"

 

"Ich riskiere diese Unternehmung nicht für das Leben eines Diebes." unterbrach ihn Thorin.

 

"Bilbo." korrigierte Balin. "Sein Name ist Bilbo."

 

Thorin packte sich an den Kopf. Er konnte spüren, wie die Krankheit von ihm langsam Besitz ergriff. Und das machte ihm zunehmend Sorgen. Vielleicht war diese ganze Unternehmung doch keine so gute Idee gewesen.

 

.

 

**Schatzkammer**

 

.

 

"Es ist Eichenschild." Smaug war weiter dabei seinen Ärger Luft zu machen. "Der dreckige Zwerg und Thronräuber. Er hat euch geschickt. Er will den Arkenstein. Nicht wahr?"

 

"Nein nein." bestritt Bilbo während er versuchte genau diesen zu erreichen. "Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest."

 

"Bemüh dich nicht es abzustreiten!" Smaug glaubte ihm kein Wort. "Ich habe seine üble Absicht schon vor langen erahnt! Doch das ist bedeutungslos. Eichenschilds Unternehmung wird scheitern. Die Dunkelheit bricht herein. Sie dringt in jeden Winkel des Landes." das letzte Wort zischte er förmlich heraus.

 

Auch Anoth konnte es spüren. Die Schutzzauber von Dol-Guldur waren gefallen. Seine Armeen marschierten nun.

 

Parallel spürten Tonks, Hermione, Luna und Daphne das sich in der Stadt Orks aufhielten.

 

"Du wirst benutzt. Dieb der im Schatten wandelt. Du bist nichts weiter als ein Mittel zum Zweck. Der Feigling Eichenschild hat den Wert deines Lebens abgewogen und es als wertlos erachtet."

 

"Nein! Nein! Du Lügst!"

 

"Was hat er dir versprochen? Einen Anteil am Schatz? Als würde er ihm gehören. Ich werde mich von keiner einzigen Münze trennen. Keinen einzogen Stück davon!"

 

Bilbo versuchte an den Arkenstein zu kommen aber Smaug hatte ihn bemerkt und schickte ihn mit seinen Schwanz herunter vom Goldhaufen. Unten angekommen blieb Bilbo, ein wenig benommen aber ansonsten unverletzt, an einer Steinsäule liegen.

 

"Meine Zähne sind Schwerter. Meine Klauen sind Speere. Mein Flügelschlag ist ein Wirbelsturm!" Dabei kam Smaug immer näher heran und posierte dabei ein wenig um seine Behauptungen zu untermauern. Allerdings wurde dabei noch etwas anderes Sichtbar.

 

_Ganz schön Arrogant._ dachte Anoth, der inzwischen in Position war.

 

Bilbo hatte sie auch entdeckt. Smaug fehlte eine Schuppe. Genau an der Stelle wo es die Legende sagte, das sie fehlen würde. Girion hatte nicht versagt. er hätte wirklich nur noch einen Pfeil gebraucht um Smaug zu töten.

 

"Es ist also wahr." flüsterte Bilbo. "Der schwarze Pfeil hat sein Ziel gefunden." Smaug musste ihn wohl gehört haben.

 

"Was hast du gesagt?"

 

Bilbo war aufgesprungen und lief nun Rückwärts von Smaug weg.

 

"Ich habe nur gesagt das dien Ruf dir vorrauseilt. oh Smaug du tyrannischer. Wahrlich, niemand kommt dir gleich."

 

_Eines muss ich ihn lassen. Wortgewandt ist er._ dachte Anoth.

 

Dann bemerkte Bilbo das er genau nun neben den Arkenstein stand der neben ihn auf dem Boden lag. Auch Smaug hatte ihn gesehen.

 

"Es lockt mich beinahe ihn dir zu lassen. Und sei es nur um zu sehen wie Eichenschild leidet. Zu sehen wie es ihn zerstört. Zu sehen wie es sein Herz verseucht und ihn in den Wahnsinn treibt. Aber lieber nicht. Unser kleines Spielchen endet hier."

 

"Dann hat du sicherlich nichts dagegen mit mir weiterzuspielen du mickriger kleiner Möchtegern Drache!" erklang Anoths Stimme die augenblicklich Smaugs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

 

Bilbo nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich den Ring anzulegen, den Arkenstein zu schnappen und schleunigst zu verschwinden.

 

"Wer bist du, der es wagt mich herauszufordern?" rief Smaug wütend. Statt ihm zu antworten spürte Smaug plötzlich wie sich ein Maul um seinen Hals schloss und er durch die Gegend flog. Ein Kampf Drache gegen Wyvern war entbrannt.

 

.

 

**Esgaroth**

 

.

 

Man konnte in Esgaroth nicht nur die Erschütterungen vom Berg spüren man hörte auch, das im Berg ein massiver Kampf entbrannt war.

 

Bard, Bain und Tonks saßen oben auf den Turm und beobachteten ihn mit Sorge. Sie konnten nichts anderes tun als zu warten.

 

.

 

**Bards Haus**

 

.

 

Hermione hatte Sigrid davon abgehalten nach draußen zu gehen. Hermione Daphne und Luna spürten, das sich ihnen Orks näherten.

 

"Was ist?" fragte Kili.

 

"Orks." war Daphnes Antwort. "Sie kommen über das Dach."

 

"Unterm Tisch mit euch." befahl Hermione, als sie statt ihres Schwertes zwei Dolche zog. In den engen Verhältnissen eines Hauses waren das einfach die besseren Waffen.

 

Sie brauchten nicht lange warten bis der erste Ork in der Tür auftauchte nur um von einen Stich in den Hals begrüßt zu werden.

 

Weitere Orks brachen durch die Decke und wurden in schneller Folge entweder durch Anoths Lehrlinge oder durch die Zwerge getötet.

 

Dann bekamen sie unerwartete Unterstützung.

 

Eine Elfe war dort erschienen wo die Eingangstür einstmals gewesen war und begann umgehend damit die Orks um ihr herum abzuschlachten.

 

Ein weiterer Elf kam kurz darauf durch eines der Löcher die die Orks hinterlassen hatten und mischte sich dann in den Kampf mit ein.

 

Der Kampf war schnell vorbei. Er dauerte nicht einmal zwei Minuten. Die Orks hatten nicht mit so heftigen Wiederstand gerechnet. Auch war das Ziel auf das sie es abgesehen hatten (Thorin) nicht vor Ort.

 

Kaum hatten sie das festgestellt zogen sich die Orks auch schon wieder zurück.

 

"Tauriel." sagte Luna als sie die weibliche Elfe erkannte. "Und Legolas. Was führt euch beiden hierher?"

 

"Sigrid, Tilda alles klar mit euch beiden?" fragte Hermione die beiden unterm Tisch kauernden Mädchen. Die nickten nur. Sie waren körperlich unverletzt hatten aber einen ganz schönen Schreck bekommen. "Und was ist mit dir Begilda?"

 

"Ich bin unverletzt." Antwortete Bards Frau kurze Zeit später nachdem sie sich auf die Treppe gesetzt hatte.

 

"Die waren hinter Thorin her." knurrte Daphne.

 

"Ja." Bestätigte Luna. "Das war ziemlich eindeutig."

 

Legolas indessen hatte das Haus bereits wieder verlassen und jagte den fliehenden Orks hinterher.

 

"Wir sind den Orks gefolgt." antwortete Tauriel schließlich Lunas frage. "Sie haben unseren Wachposten am Fluss angegriffen. Wo ist Kili?"

 

"Hier drüben." ertönte Kilis Stimme, die noch ein wenig außer Atem war vom Kampf von vorhin. Kurze Zeit später umarmten sich die beiden.

 

.

 

**Erebor**

 

.

 

Thorin indessen hatte es draußen nicht mehr ausgehalten und so stürmte er den engen Gang hinunter und hinein in den Berg. dicht gefolgt von den anderen Zwergen. Er kam am Rand der massiven Schatzkammer zum Stillstand und sah wie ihn Bilbo entgegenkam.

 

Thorin wollte ihn gerade nach den Verbleib vom Arkenstein fragen als sie beide gezwungen waren zur Seite zu springen. Anoths Massiver Schwanz donnerte knapp über ihre Köpfe hinweg und zerstörte einen Teil der Treppe über die sei gerade eben noch gekommen waren.

 

"Hartnäckiger Wurm." knurrte Anoth als er wieder aufstand.

 

"Du wirst brennen!" kam das wütende Brüllen von Smaug der seinen Worten auch sofort Taten folgen ließ und einen Flammenwand auf Anoth abfeuerte.

 

Anoth machte nicht einmal Anstalten dieser auszuweichen. Stattdessen saugte er Smaugs Flammen regelrecht in sich hinein.

 

"Mit Feuer kannst du mich nicht besiegen Würmchen!" Direkt darauf gingen die beiden wieder aufeinander los mit Zähnen und Klauen. Die Zwerge indessen waren zur Flucht gezwungen. Wobei Thorin nicht ganz so viel Glück hatte, denn sein Umhang hatte Feuer gefangen. Zum Glück nur der Umhang denn der war leicht abzustreifen.

 

Einige Minuten später war es im Erebor ruhig geworden. Die Kampfgeräusche zwischen den beiden Riesen waren im Moment verstummt.

 

"Anoth hat Smaug wohl getötet." meinte einer der Zwerge.

 

"Nein. Das hätte er verkündigt." antwortete Thorin.

 

"Wohin jetzt?" flüsterte Bilbo zu Thorin. Denn vor ihnen war ein langer weit offener Übergang über die Kammer.

 

"Die westliche Wachkammer. Da gibt es vielleicht einen Ausgang." flüsterte Thorin.

 

"Die liegt zu hoch. Das schaffen wir nicht." Gab Balin zu bedenken.

 

"Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Wir müssen es versuchen."

 

So begannen sie langsam über die weit offene Brücke zu schleichen. Das war bis plötzlich eine Münze zwischen ihnen fiel. Zuerst dachte Bilbo, das sie aus seiner Kleidung gefallen war aber ein Blick nach oben offenbarte, das sie münze von Smaug heruntergefallen war der im Moment genau über ihnen war.

 

"Da bist du ja!" rief Anoth, als er Smaug wiedergefunden hatte nachdem er einen Schacht hinuntergefallen war die es hier in Erebor ziemlich viele gab. Für die Zwerge war das da Zeichen, das sie nun besser rennen sollten was sie auch taten.

 

Kurze Zeit später hatten die Zwerge die westliche Wachkammer erreicht nur um zu sehen das erstens der Ausgang eingestürzt war und zweitens sich jede Menge Leichen in der Kammer befanden. Alle schon seid Jahren Tot und mit Spinnweben und Staub überzogen.

 

"Hier endet es." sagte Dwalin. "Es gibt keinen Weg hier raus."

 

"Die letzten unserer Sippe." Balin klang niedergeschlagen und traurig ob dieses Anblicks. "Sie müssen hierhergekommen sein weil sie noch Hoffnung hatten wo es keine mehr gab."

 

"Nein. So werde ich nicht sterben. Kauernd. Nach Atem ringend." Thorin schaute sich noch eine Weile in der Kammer um dann kam ihn eine Idee. "Wir gehen zu den Schmieden. Wir werden Anoth helfen Smaug aus den Berg zu jagen."

 

"Smaug wird uns sehen." war Dwalin ein.

 

"Nicht wenn wir uns aufteilen." antwortete Thorin. "Hoffentlich versteht Anoth was wir vorhaben."

 

"Das schaffen wir nie." sagte Balin.

 

"Ein paar von uns vielleicht schon."

 

Und damit begannen sie Smaug dorthin zu locken wo sie ihn haben wollten.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Anoth begriff was die Zwerge da vorhatten.

 

_Du willst ihn also zu den Schmelzöfen locken. Ich hoffe das du weißt was du da tust Thorin._ dachte Anoth und griff Smaug so an, das er sich eben genau diesen Öfen näherte.

 

Anoth brauchte nicht viel um Smaug dazu zu bringen genau das zu tun, was Thorin wollte was er tut. Thorin brauchte nur Smaugs Flammen um die Öfen wieder zu entfachen mehr nicht. Kaum hatte Smaug das getan, wenn auch nicht ohne ein paar Beleidigungen von Thorin aus, sorgte Anoth dafür, das sich der Kampf zwischen den beiden zur Ahnenhalle der Könige verlagerte. Wo die Hülle einer Statue auf das flüssige Gold aus den Schmelzöfen wartete.

 

Die Zwerge brauchten nicht lange um das vorzubereiten was sie wollten und so waren sie nur Minuten später auch in der Ahnenhalle und die Statue war gefüllt bis zum Rand mit flüssigen Gold.

 

Kaum hatte Anoth entdeckt, das Thorin so weit war ließ er von Smaug ab und zog sich etwas zurück. Smaug wollte Anoth nachsetzen wurde aber durch Thorin davon abgehalten.

 

"Hier! Du einfältiger Wurm!" rief Thorin während er auf den Kopf der Ummantelung der massiven Statue stand während er mit einer Hand eine Kette festhielt die von der Decke herunterhing.

 

"Duuu." Smaug wendete sich um und blickte nun genau auf Thorin und bewegte sich kurz darauf auf ihn zu.

 

"Ich hole mir zurück was du gestohlen hast."

 

"Du wirst mir Garnichts nehmen, Zwerg." sagte Smaug während er sich Thorin langsam näherte. "Ich habe eure Krieger einst niedergestreckt. Ich habe die Völker in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Ich bin König unter dem Berge!"

 

"Dies ist nicht dein Königreich!" entgegnete Thorin. "Dies ist Zwergenland! Dies ist Zwergengold! Und wir bekommen unsere Rache!" Direkt darauf ruft er etwas auf Khuzdul und zog am Seil neben ihn. Das hatte zur Folge das hinten an der Steinstatue ein Bolzen herausflog. Die anderen Zwerge hinter de Statue nahmen das als Zeichen und zogen ihrerseits an Ketten die weitere Bolzen aus den Halterungen der Statue zogen, die die Ummantelung an Ort und Stelle hielten.

 

Smaug schaute für eine ganze Zeit ein wenig verwirrt drein als die Steinummantelung wegfiel und den Blick auf eine große goldene Zwergenstatue freigab.

 

Dann ging alles ganz schnell.

 

Zwar war die äußere Schicht der Statue durch den Kontakt mit den kalten Stein fest geworden, so war der Rest der Statue immer noch flüssig. Eine solche Statue würde Wochen brauchen um komplett abzukühlen.

 

Der kalte Rand hielt für einige Sekunden stand, dann gab er nach und das ganze Gold ergoss sich über Smaug der von einer Flutwelle aus reinen Gold überrollt wurde und unter den flüssigen Gold verschwand.

 

Für einen Augenblick dachten die Zwerge sie hätten Smaug getötet. Diese Hoffnung zerschlug sich als der Drache mit wütenden Brüllen aus der Goldmasse wieder auftauchte.

 

"RACHE?! RACHE! ICH WERDE EUCH ZEIGEN WAS RACHE IST!" Smaug rannte aus den Berg hinaus und brach sich den Weg nach draußen durch den von Trümmern versperrten Eingang frei. Kaum draußen schwang er sich in die Luft wobei er das Gold, was noch immer an ihn klebte, von sich herunterschleuderte welches dann in Form von goldenen Regen herunterfiel auf den Boden. Direkt darauf nahm er Kurs auf Esgaroth.

 

"Ich bin Feuer." redete Smaug zu sich selbst. "Ich bin ... der To-" Weiter kam er nicht da wurde er von einer massiven Pranke getroffen die von oben kam und ihn herunter zwang auf den Boden.

 

"Hier ist Endstation Smaug." knurrte Nevilles Stimme von oben der die Form eines über 50m Schulterhöhe großen Drachen angenommen hatte. Damit war er fast dreimal do groß wie Smaug. "Hier endet deine Tyrannei." Direkt darauf krachte Smaug auf den Boden auf.

 

Smaug wusste auf der Stelle, das er hier weit außerhalb seiner Liga war und das er von hier nicht mehr wegfliegen würde können. Beim Aufprall war nämlich sein linker Flügel gebrochen. Damit war fliegen unmöglich geworden.

 

Kurze Zeit später waren auch die anderen gelandet und sorgten nun dafür, das sich Smaug gar nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

 

Kurze Zeit später stieß Anoth zu ihnen. Ein paar seiner Flügel waren verletzt als Folge des Kampfes unter dem Berg aber er konnte nachwievor fliegen.

 

Anoth drehte ein Runde über ihnen dann landete er nur wenige Meter von Smaug entfernt. Anoth war nun deutlich größer als vorher. Seine Schulterhöhe erreichte mindestens an die 70m. Er ließ Smaug aussehen wie ein Zwerg.

 

"Hallo Smaug." sagte Anoth ganz ruhig. "Wie schön das wir uns jetzt mal in Ruhe unterhalten können, jetzt wo du aus den Berg raus bist."

 

Smaug konnte nur knurren. mehr war nicht möglich.

 

"Weißt du ich habe mich gefragt was ein männlicher Wyvern dort unterm Berg sucht." fuhr Anoth fort, der Smaugs knurren komplett ignoriert hatte. "Sind es doch bei euch die Weibchen die ein Nest bauen und dabei glänzende Sachen nutzen um ein Männchen anzulocken. Jetzt weiß ich warum. Und weißt du woher?"

 

Smaug starrte ihn nur an.

 

"Während des Kampfes zwischen uns beiden ist mir bei dir etwas aufgefallen was an dir nichts zu suchen hat. Mal sehen wieso über deiner Aura sich noch eine zweite befindet." Damit legte er eine seiner Vorderpranken auf Smaugs Kopf was dafür sorgte das Smaug augenblicklich das Bewusstsein verlor.

 

.

 

**Smaugs Verstand**

 

.

 

Anoth sah sich um und sah nur eines.

 

Ödland.

 

Ödland so weit das Auge reicht.

 

Anoths Blick schwang nach oben. Der ganze Himmel war dick mit Wolken behangen.

 

"Merkwürdig."

 

Anoth lies seine Flügel erscheinen und stieg auf. Irgendetwas sagte ihm das das was er suchte sich über den Wolken befand.

 

Kurze Zeit später sah er es.

 

Barad-dûr.

 

Kein Zweifel.

 

Den Turm erkannte er überall wieder.

 

Das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

 

"Sauron." knurrte Anoth. "Ich hatte also von Anfang an Recht. Zeit den ungebetenen Gast zu zeigen wo die Tür ist." Damit nahm er direkten Kurs auf diesen Turm.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange da wurde Anoth vom Turm bemerkt. Dieser reagierte indem er einen Energiestrahl auf Anoth abfeuerte, der mit seinen eigenen antwortete.

 

Die beiden trafen sich in der Mitte und explodierten.

 

"Glaubst du wirklich das ein Jungspund wie du mich besiegen kannst Sauron." brüllte Anoth. "Du bist ja noch nicht einmal 100.000 Jahre alt!" Damit begann Anoth damit den Turm zu beschießen. Sauron der nun erkannte, dass der es mit einen Gegner zu tun hatte gegenüber dem sein alter Meister aussah wie eine lästige kleine Made, versuchte seine Präsenz zu halten und zumindest zu versuchen seinen Hauptkörper zu warnen. Denn das was sich in Smaug befand war nur ein kleiner Teil von Sauron selbst der im Moment keinen Kontakt hatte zu dessen Meister.

 

Und Anoth ließ nicht zu, das er diesen Kontakt herstellen konnte.

 

Sekunden später war es vorbei.

 

Es gab einen unnatürlichen schrillen Schrei und kurz darauf zerplatzte der Turm und war verschwunden.

 

Die Auswirkung auf die Umgebung waren deutlich.

 

Die Wolkendecke verschwand und aus den Ödland wurde schnell zu reichen Grünland. Aber eine Frage blieb nachwievor. Wo war Smaug?

 

Er war schließlich in seinen Kopf. irgendwo musste doch auch seine mentale Verkörperlichung befinden.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er es fand. Allerdings war es nicht ganz das was Anoth erwartet hatte. Eine sehr junges Drachenmädchen das aussah als wäre sie gerade erst vor ein paar Wochen geschlüpft. Es bedeutete das Smaug schon kurz nach ihren schlüpfen unter Saurons Kontrolle gestanden haben muss.

 

Das bewies das Sauron hinter den Angriff auf den Erebor steckte. Smaug war nur das Werkzeug. Nichts weiter.

 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er die junge Drachin beruhig hatte. Aber letztendlich war klar, dass sie Anoth begleiten wird und sich seinen Schatten anschließen würde. Er war nun effektiv ihr Vater.

 

.  


**Reale Welt**

 

.

 

Als Anoth wieder in der realen Welt zu sich kam lag Smaug tot unter ihn. Ds wunderte Anoth gar nicht. Schließlich hatte er nur dessen Seele aufgenommen. Smaug war Geschichte. War er doch ein Konstrukt welches von Sauron erschaffen worden war.

 

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry.

 

"Smaug ist nun in mir. Oder besser gesagt sie ist in mir."

 

"Sie?"

 

"Ja. Smaug war eigentlich weiblich." antwortete Anoth. "Sauron hat sie schon in sehr jungen Jahren übernommen und sie dann als Waffe benutzt."

 

genau in diesen Moment erreichte Anoth eine Nachricht von Galadriel. Und es war keine gute Nachricht. Aus irgendeinen Grund war Gandalf alleine nach Dol-Guldur gegangen und war dort in eine Falle getappt. Und nun saß er dort fest und brauchte Hilfe.

 

Anoth fragte sich ob Gandalf langsam Senil wurde. Er hatte ausdrücklich gewarnt, das Dol-Guldur die Einsatzbasis des Feindes war. Warum ging er dann alleine dorthin. Mitten ins offene Maul hinein.

 

"Seniler alter Trottel." knurrte Anoth.

 

"Was ist los?"

 

"Gandalf wurde in Dol-Guldur gefangen genommen und braucht nun Hilfe." Anoth seufzte. "Dann bin ich mal los. Ich Überlasse euch das hier. Ich komme zurück sobald ich kann." Mit diesen Worten breitete Anoth seine Flügel aus und hob ab.

 

Es dauerte fast zwei Stunden ehe er Dol-Guldur erreicht hatte und er sah, das sie bereits im Kampf lagen. Anoth verwandelte mitten in der Luft seine Gestalt und ließ sich einfach mitten hinein ins Getümmel fallen.

 

Anoths Ankunft brachte den Kampf kurzzeitig zum Stocken. Dann stürzten sich mehrere der Geister der neun auf ihn, nur um bienn Sekunden besiegt zu werden. Auch wenn sie nun Geister waren, so war ihre Kampfkraft doch die eines Menschen geblieben.

 

Der Kampf dauerte nur kurz. Dann herrschte plötzlich Stille.

 

Die Ruhe blieb nicht lange.

 

Sauron zeigte sich persönlich. Redete irgendetwas in der schwarzen Sprache welche Anoth schlicht ignorierte.

 

"Du hast eine ziemlich große Schnauze." knurrte Anoth, der von Saurons Ansprache, das die Zeit der Orks gekommen sei kein bisschen beeindruckt war. "Für ein dunkler Lord der kaum mehr ist als ein erbärmlicher Schatten seiner selbst."

 

"Ihr werdet alle sterben."

 

"Das bin ich schon oft. Der tot ist ganz schön überbewertet."

 

Inzwischen war Galadriel wieder auf ihren Beine und sie zeigte nun ihre eigenen  Kräfte. "Du hast keine Macht hier." Es klang als ob sie mit mehr als nur einer Stimme reden würde. "Diener von Morgoth. Du bist Namenlos ... Gesichtslos ... Gestaltlos. Kehre zurück in die Leere aus der du einst kamst!" Am Ende blieb Sauron keine andere Wahl als zu fliehen. Direkt darauf brach Galadriel erschöpft in Elronds Armen zusammen.

 

"Der Geist Saurons hat überlebt. Wie Anoth es bereits gesagt hatte."

 

"Glaubt ihr mir jetzt?" fragte Anoth. "Er wird nach Mordor fliehen. Soviel ist sicher."

 

"Gondor muss gewarnt werden." mischte sich Elrond ein. "Sie müssen Wachen an den Grenzen von Mordor aufstellen."

 

"Und Gondor wird gewarnt werden." bestätigte Anoth. "Aber die Bedrohung hier hat im Moment Priorität. Saurons Armee marschiert und kommt Minute um Minute näher an den Erebor heran. Gondor wird vorerst warten müssen."

 

"Kümmert euch um Lady Galadriel. sie hat viel von ihrer Kraft verbraucht." sprach Saruman. "Ihre Stärke schwindet. Bringt sie nach Lothlorien."

 

"Mein Herr Saruman. Er muss zur Strecke gebracht und ein für allemal vernichtet werden." sagte Elrond.

 

"Ohne den Ring der Macht, kann Sauron niemals mehr die Herrschaft über Mittelerde erlangen." antwortete Saruman.

 

"Dafür braucht er den Ring nicht." mischte sich Anoth ein. "Er braucht nur eine Armee die mächtig genug ist. Und wenn Sauron verhindert, dass wir Mordor betreten können, dann hat er alle Zeit der Welt um so eine Armee aufzustellen. Den Ring kann er danach immer noch suchen."

 

Saruman wollte es nicht wirklich zugeben. Aber wenn er darüber nachdachte, so musste er Anoth zustimmen. Keine guten Aussichten.

 

"Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt. Ich muss einer gewissen Person dessen Lieblingsfarbe grau ist eine Standpauke halten."

 

Alle drei wollten jetzt im Moment wirklich nicht in Gandalfs Haut stecken.

 

.

 

**Radagasts Hütte**

 

.

 

Radagast war gerade angekommen, da sprang Gandalf bereits von seinen Schlitten.

 

"Ich brauche ein Pferd." sagte Gandalf. Radagast wollte ihn gerade antworten, da kam ihm eine andere Stimme zuvor.

 

"Das was du brauchst ist ein neues Hirn!"

 

Gandalf fror augenblicklich ein als er diese Stimme hörte.

 

"Was hast du dir überhaupt dabei gedacht?" knurrte Anoth als er auf die Lichtung kam. "Ich bin Gandalf der Graue. Sauron kann mir nichts auch wenn ich direkt in seine Festung latsche und das auch noch ganz alleine?"

 

Ja. Anoth war definitiv nicht gut gelaunt.

 

"Wolltest du unbedingt Selbstmord begehen oder was sollte das werden?"

 

"Lord Anoth. Ich kann das erklären."

 

"Ich höre."

 

"Ich bin meinen Gespür gefolgt. Irgendetwas sagte mir, das ich dort hin musste."

 

"Und hast du was gefunden?"

 

"Ich habe Thorins Vater in den Hallen gefunden."

 

"Seinen Vater?" fragte Anoth. Seine Wut war noch nicht ganz verraucht aber Gandalf hatte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Dann war Thráin also die ganze Zeit hindurch am leben?"

 

"Ja. Ich weiß nicht ob er es aus der Festung geschafft hat bei meinen Kampf gegen Sauron."

 

"Ich werde einige meiner Schatten raus schicken. Wenn er die Festung lebend verlassen hat dann werden sie ihn finden."

 

"Ich habe noch mehr. Moria Orks. Tausende von ihnen sind jetzt auf den Weg zum Berg."

 

"Das hatten wir erwartet."

 

"Ja. Aber sie werden von Nekromanten unterstützt."

 

"Das könnte ein Problem werden." sagte Anoth nachdenklich. "Haben sie Untote bei sich?"

 

"Ja. Zumindest einige tausend."

 

"Ok, das ist ein Problem."

 

"Was ist mit Smaug?"

 

"Tot. Zumindest sein Körper ist es."

 

"Was meinst du damit?"

 

"Smaug wurde schon wenige Tage nachdem sie geschlüpft war von Sauron praktisch übernommen. Als ich versucht habe Saurons Einfluss auf ihr zu brechen habe ich sie in mir aufgenommen." erklärte Gandalf. "Smaug lebt nun in mir. Aber sie ist sehr Jung und weiß praktisch noch gar nichts. Sie kann sich an nichts von dem was Sauron sie hat machen lassen erinnern."

 

"Wir müssen zum Erebor und sie warnen."

 

"Du gehst nirgendwo hin."

 

"Was? Aber wir müssen-"

 

"Setz dich."

 

"Aber-"

 

"Setzen." Wiederwillig setzte Gandalf sich auf einen Baumstamm. "Du bist gerade eben erst deinen tot und tagelanger Gefangenschaft knapp entkommen. Du wirst niemanden helfen wenn du bei ihnen einfach zusammenbrichst."

 

Da musste Gandalf zustimmen.

 

"Außerdem siehst du aus als währest du selbst einer der Untoten."

 

Autsch. Das tat weh zu hören.

 

Zwei Stunden, ein paar Kräftigungstränke sowie ein dringend nötiges Bad für Gandalf später waren beide auf den Weg zurück zum Erebor. Allerdings nicht bevor sie den herumirrenden Thráin eingesammelt hatten.

 

.

 

**Erebor**

 

.

 

Harry war unterdessen auch nicht untätig gewesen. Smaugs ehemaliger Körper wurde zerlegt. Drachenschuppen und auch Drachenknochen ließen sich problemlos zu sehr Guten Waffen und Rüstungen verarbeiten. Wenn man wusste wie.

 

Der Rest wurde zu Asche verbrannt.

 

Dann entwickelte sich ein anderes Problem.

 

Thorin.

 

Er war besessen von den Arkenstein. Seine Besessenheit ging soweit, das Harry keine andere Wahl mehr hatte als Thorin bewusstlos zu schlagen um herauszufinden was mit ihm los war und um zu verhindern, das Thorin in seinen Wahn Dwalin tötet.

 

Was er herausfand war etwas, was Harry sorgen machte. Irgendetwas befand sich in diesen Berg welches einen enormen Einfluss hatte auf Durins direkte Linie.

 

Das was dafür verantwortlich war, war nicht schwer zu finden. Die Truhe stand noch immer hinter dem Thron. In ihr waren die Steine von Lasgalen. Und in den größten von ihnen befand sich der Stein, der im Ring den die Zwerge von Sauron bekommen hatten verarbeitet worden war.

 

Auch fand Harry in der Truhe Thrórs Tagebuch.

 

Und jetzt wurde so einiges klar.

 

Thrór hatte Thranduil nie betrogen. Er hatte die Elfen beschützt.

 

Thrór stand unter Saurons Kontrolle und wurde von ihm gezwungen den Stein seines Ringes in die Steine von Lasgalen einzuarbeiten. Diese würden dann ein Signal aussenden welches Sauron über längere Zeit hinweg die vollständige Kontrolle über die Elfen vom Düsterwald geben würde.

 

Thrór hatte keine Wahl als dieses Auftrag durchzuführen. Aber er hatte noch eine Option um Saurons Plan zu vereiteln.

 

Er schraubte den Preis für die Steine so hoch, das Thranduil niemals bereit sein würde diesen zu bezahlen. So blieben die Steine im Berg. Leider hatte Sauron auch für diese Option Vorbereitungen getroffen. Und so kam dann Smaug ins Spiel.

 

Alles drehte sich um diesen Ring.

 

Um das Gold ging es Sauron überhaupt nicht.

 

Er wollte diesen Ring haben.

 

Damit war klar, was Harry tun musste. Sekunden später war der Stein nur noch Asche.

 

Mit den Einfluss über Thorin beseitigt kehrte dieser schnell wieder zurück zu seinen alten selbst und entschuldigte sich deutlich bei Dwalin. Der antwortete in dem er Thorin so fest umarmte, das er das Gefühl bekam gleich zerdrückt zu werden.

 

"..muss...Atmen..." kam Thorins doch sehr angestrengte Stimme.

 

"Entschuldige." Umgehend ließ Dwalin ihn los, worauf Thorin erst einmal tief Luft holte, jetzt wo er dazu wieder in der Lage war.

 

"Schon gut Dwalin." damit nahm Thorin die Krone vom Kopf und legte sie auf den Thron. Direkt gefolgt vom schweren Mantel. Im Moment brauchte er beides nicht. "Der Arkenstein kann warten." verkündete er dann. "Wir haben im Moment wichtigeres zu tun."

 

Thorin marschierte in Richtung des Haupteinganges zu den Berg und blieb in der Nähe der Ruinen stehen.

 

"Der Drache ist tot. Wir haben den Berg zurück. Aber mit nur dreizehn Zwergen und ein paar Auszubildende von Anoth können wir ihn nicht halten." Er wendete sich in Balin. "Balin, setz ein Schreiben auf. Wir brauchen Unterstützung von Dáin in den Eisenbergen."

 

"Wird gemacht." gab Balin zur Antwort und machte sich sofort daran das schreiben zu fertigen.

 

"Harry, denkst du, du kannst diese Lücke schließen?" damit deutete er dorthin, wo einstmals das Haupttor gewesen war.

 

"Ja, das krieg ich hin." aber noch bevor er anfangen konnte wurden Harrys Augen glasig. Sekunden später war er wieder er selbst. "Das ist nicht gut. Das ist gar nicht gut."

 

"Was ist los?" fragten mehrere stimmen auf einmal. Sie alle hatten ein ungutes Gefühl.

 

"Wir müssen Esgaroth warnen. Mehrere Schwärme an Untoten Wyvern sind auf den Weg dorthin. Anoth hatte sie gerade eben gesehen."

 

"Wie viele?" fragte Naruto. Wobei er eine Ahnung hatte, das ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen wird.

 

"Eintausend Tiere."

 

"Eintausend?!" rief Naruto entsetzt. "Wir werden Esgaroth nicht halten können. Nicht gegen so viele."

 

Thorin überlegte kurz. dann traf er eine Entscheidung.

 

"Sie sollen hierhin kommen."

 

"Was?"

 

"Smaug hat alles was brennen könnte hier im Eingangsbereich vernichtet. Hier ist der einzige Ort an den sie sich verstecken können vor den Wyvern."

 

"Was ist mit dem Gold?" fragte Dwalin.

 

"Was ist damit?"

 

"Wenn sie es stehlen?"

 

"Stehlen? Wie viele Menschen leben in Esgaroth. Knappe 800? Selbst wenn sich jeder Einwohner von Esgaroth so viel greift wie er tragen kann würde das im Schatz kaum eine delle machen. Darum mache ich mir keine Sorgen." antwortete Thorin. "Ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn sie versprechen Thal wieder aufzubauen können sie das gerne tun."

 

"Das währen so grob geschätzt um die 40 metrische Tonnen." errechnete Neville Kuroka. "Von wie vielen. 500.000? Nein. Mehr viel mehr. In die Statue ist mehr Gold geflossen. Wenn ich mich so umschaue dürften das so um die 5.000 Tonnen Gold gewesen sein." Damit meinte sie die nun mit einen Goldsee geflutete Halle.

 

"Eigentlich sogar noch etwas mehr." antwortete Balin, der mit den fertig geschriebenen Brief zurückkam. "Hier ist der Brief."

  
Thorin las ihn kurz durch und unterzeichnete ihn mit der mitgebrachten Feder. Dann nahm Balin ihn wieder entgegen um ihn mit einen der Raben abzuschicken.

 

Unterdessen hatte Harry Anoths Nachricht weitergeleitet.

 

.

 

**Esgaroth**

 

.

 

**"DIE STADT WIRD EVAKUIERT!"** Donnerte eine Stimme über die Stadt. **"Nehmt nur das nötigste mit! Wir begeben uns zum Erebor!"**

 

Die Evakuierung war bereits im vollen Gange. Bards Stimme war von jeden klar und deutlich zu hören. Und jeder ahnte, dass das kein Scherz war.

 

"Was ist los?" fragte Tauriel, die zusammen mit Bards Kindern in einen Boot saß und noch immer nicht wusste warum sie nun alle zum Erebor flohen.

 

"Eine ganze Armee an Untoten Wyvern nähert sich uns. Mindestens 1.000 Tiere stark. In ein paar Stunden sind sie hier." antwortete Daphne kurz und knapp. Tauriel war sofort klar, dass sie gegen so viele Wyvern die Stadt nicht würden verteidigen können. Der Erebor war die einzige sichere Zuflucht hier in der Nähe. "Und wir sind ihnen mindestens 100:1 Zahlenmäßig Unterlegen."

 

"Esgaroth wird also brennen." sagte Bards Frau.

 

"Das ist leider nicht zu verhindern." antwortete Hermione. "Wir können aber die Einwohner retten."

 

Genau in dem Moment überquerte ein großer Schatten Esgaroth und nahm direkten Kurs auf den Erebor.

 

"Das war Anoth!" rief Hermione erfreut. "Und er hat Gandalf dabei."

 

.

 

**Erebor**

 

.

 

Anoth landete genau vorm Eingang des Berges. kaum waren Gandalf und Thráin runter verwandelte er sich zurück. Auf den Hügelkamm waren bereits die ersten Flüchtlinge aus Esgaroth zu sehen.

 

"Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?" fragte Harry, als Anoth das von Harry neu errichtete Tor durchschritten hatte.

 

"Vielleicht noch knapp zwei Stunden. Vielleicht auch weniger."

 

Thorin hatte währenddessen seinen Vater, nach dem er so lange nach ihn Gesicht hatte, freudig umarmt.

 

"Schick Nachricht an die Dracheninsel. Es ist Zeit, das die Streitkräfte zeigen, was sie können." Ahri, die neben Anoth stand, nickte kurz und teleportierte weg. "Für den Kampf gegen die Wyvern sind wir auf uns gestellt. Sie werden niemals rechtzeitig hier sein. Und das ist leider noch nicht alles. Zwei weitere Schwärme nähern sich uns. Sie werden aber erst nach den ersten eintreffen."

 

.

 

**Knappe zwei Stunden später.**

 

.

 

Harry und alle von seinen Schülern standen draußen vor den mit Zaubern versiegelten Eingang vom Erebor. Die letzten Flüchtlinge der Seestadt hatten den Erebor vor wenigen Minuten betreten.

 

"Da kommen sie!" rief Naruto, der als erstes die dunkle Wolke am Horizont entdeckte.

 

"Dann wollen wir sie doch einmal begrüßen." Mit diesen Worten lies Anoths seine flugfähigen Schattenbiester von der Leine. Einige seiner Schattenbiester hatten bereits Stellungen im verlassenen Esgaroth bezogen. Sie wussten, dass der Ort angegriffen werden würde. Und so hatten sie sich mit Fernkampfwaffen und ziemlich effektiven Flugabwehrzaubern in Esgaroth verteilt.

 

Sie würden nicht verhindern können, das die Stadt zerstört wird aber sie würden so viele Wyvern wie möglich runter holen die versuchten Esgaroth anzugreifen.

 

Und das war nur der erste von drei Schwärmen. Die beiden anderen waren dabei auch noch um 50% größer als der erste.

 

Das brachte die Feindzahl auf knappe 4.000 hoch.

 

Gegen einen Gegner, der selbst mit den Schatten auf ihrer Seite ihnen immer noch Zahlenmäßig mindestens 10:1 unterlegen war.

 

Anoth war der erste, der den sich nähernden Schwarm willkommen hieß. Er hatte seine Biestform angenommen und eine ganze Salve an Aurasphären auf den Schwarm abgeschossen. Er brauchte dabei noch nicht einmal zu zielen. Er hielt einfach auf den Schwarm drauf.

 

Die Aurasphären flogen mitten hinein in den Schwarm und detonierten dann als sie mitten im Schwarm waren. Die Wirkung war eindeutig und auch nur möglich, weil der Schwarm sehr dicht zusammenflog.

 

Über zweihundert der Untoten Wyvern hörten schlicht auf zu existieren als die Aurasphären explodierten. Weitere einhundert stürzten brennend zu Boden. Mit diesen einen Angriff reduzierte sich die Stärke des Schwarmes von 1.000 auf 700.

 

Diese restlichen 700 stieben auseinander. Eine Gruppe von knapp 400 heilt weiterhin auf Anoth zu. Die anderen 300 nahmen direkten Kurs auf das verlassene Esgaroth.

 

'Ihr kriegt gleich Besuch.' schickte Anoth telepathisch den Schatten die sich in Esgaroth verschanzt hatten.

 

'Sie sollen ruhig kommen.' kam die Antwort zurück. 'Wir erwarten sie bereits.'

 

.

 

**Esgaroth**

 

.

 

Die Arkani die Anoth geantwortet hatte stand in ihrer Anthromorphen Gestalt oben auf den Dach. Direkt neben ihr war eine Hundemon. Und zwischen beiden stand eine Glaziola.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Wyvern in Reichweite waren.

 

Begrüßt wurden sie durch von Eis eingehüllten Feuerbällen die ihnen entgegenflogen und dann mitten in der Luft explodierten und dutzende Eisscherben in alle Richtungen Schickten. Eine recht effektive Flugabwehrwaffe.

 

Die ersten der 300 Wyvern die sie angriffen fielen diesen Trick zum Opfer und so sank die Zahl schnell auf knappe 200. Die restlichen 200 brachen durch die Wand aus Sperrfeuer und begannen ihren Angriff auf Esgaroth. Minuten später war die Stadt ein Flammenmeer und die Zahl der Angreifer war auf knappe 80 reduziert worden.

 

"Wir müssen hier-" weiter kam die Glaziola nicht, als die Hundemon sie packte und sie beide vom Dach sprangen. Nicht einmal eine Sekunde später krachte ein getöteter Wyvern in das Gebäude und riss es vollständig ein.

 

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte die Hundemon die hustende Glaziola.

 

"Ja." antwortete diese. "Wir müssen zu Anoth. Die Stadt ist verloren."

 

Genau in dem Moment krachte ein weiterer abgeschossener Wyvern durch ein Gebäude nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt.

 

Mittlerweile stand nicht nur die Stadt lichterloh in Flammen sondern auch fast die Hälfte der Stadt war im See versunken. Die Brücke zur Stadt hin war komplett zerstört und vom Haus des Bürgermeisters stand nur noch ein brennendes Gerippe. Die Windlanze war in den Fluten verschwunden genauso wie der Glockenturm.

 

Die Hundemon nickte zustimmend und blies direkt darauf in ihr Horn um den anderen zu sagen, das sie sich zurückziehen sollen.

 

Kurze Zeit später teleportierten sich alle Schatten raus aus den versinkenden Esgaroth und nahmen Positionen in Thal ein. In der Ruinenstadt wurden sie bereits von weiteren Schatten erwartet. lange brauchten sie nicht zu warten. Die Schwärme, die bis dahin noch Thal ignoriert hatten griffen sie kurz darauf an. Nur diesmal griffen die Wyvern nicht nur aus der Luft an. Sie landeten auch mitten in der Stadt.

 

.

 

**Vor den Toren des Erebor**

 

.

 

Inzwischen war der Fernkampf zum Nahkampf geworden. Und dessen nicht genug die beiden noch fehlenden Schwärme waren nun auch eingetroffen. Auch wenn die Zahl der Gegner schon deutlich geschrumpft war, so waren immer noch fast 2.200 übrig.

 

Einige von denen waren am Eingang vom Erebor gelandet und versuchten die Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen. Ohne Erfolg.

 

Seraphimianische Zauber ließen sich nicht so einfach durchbrechen.

 

Anoth indessen tötete Wyvern um Wyvern. Mit seinen Krallen, diversesten Angriffen und auch indem er einige verspeiste. Nicht das diese Untoten Dinger gut schmeckten. Eher das Gegenteil. Aber das verzerren von ihnen ermöglichte Anoth mehrere getötete Wyvern wieder zu erwecken und sie für sich selbst kämpfen zu lassen. Es war eine Form der Nekromantie. Eine der mächtigsten. Denn sie ermöglichte Anoth seine temporären Helfer mit deutlich stärkeren Kräften auszustatten. Einen Nachteil hatte es aber. Je mächtiger er einen seiner helferlein machte desto schneller zerfielen sie.

 

Anoth achtete darauf, dass er immer bei einer Zeitspanne landete, die um die 60-120 Sekunden lag.

 

Bei dieser Zeitspanne erhielten sie einen Energieschub der stark genug war um nützlich zu sein ohne zu schnell zu Asche zu zerfallen. Zwei Minuten können in einer Schlacht eine verdammt lange Zeit sein.

 

Die Wyvern konzentrierten sich alle auf Anoth. Sie sahen ihn als die gefährlichste Bedrohung die um jeden Preis als erste ausgeschaltet werden musste. Nicht wissend, dass sie direkt in eine Falle flogen.

 

Dann war es soweit.

 

'ALLE WEG!' Genau auf diesen Befehl hatten sie gewartet. Waren sie doch die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt die Wyvern näher zu Anoth zu zwingen. Kaum erhalte der Befehl teleportierten sie davon.

 

Kaum waren sie weg löste Anoth einen Angriff aus, der sich Nova Explosion nannte. Das resultierende leuchten war noch im über 1.000 km entfernten Minas Tirith zu sehen. Selbst aus der Harad Wüste gab es später Geschichten über ein sehr helles leuchten im Norden.

 

Als die gewaltige Wolke aus Feuer wieder zerfiel waren von den Wyvern fast nichts mehr übrig. Bei einer Kerntemperatur von beinahe 20.000°C blieb von ihnen nichts mehr übrig. Sie verdampften einfach. Auch Anoths wiederauferstandene Wyvern blieben davon nicht verschont. Nur seine Schatten machte diese Explosion nichts aus. Waren sie durch ihre Verbindung mit Anoth gegenüber Hitzeeinwirkung immun.

 

Das Endresultat des Angriffes war eine Pilzförmige Wolke die sich langsam auflöste und nur noch knappe 400 überlebende Wyvern. Über 1.700 Wyvern waren mit einen einzigen Schlag vernichtet worden.

 

Die par die noch übrig waren, waren leichte Beute. Und so war der Kampf nur knappe 10 Minuten später vorbei.

 

Esgaroth war zerstört. Ein  paar kleinere Feuer brannten in Thal und eine kreisförmige Fläche von gut 500m Durchmesser, nur einige Hundert Meter vom Erebor entfernt, war zu Glas geworden.

 

Von den getöteten Wyvern, die in Anoths Angriff steckten blieb Garnichts mehr übrig. ihre Körper wurden vollständig vaporisiert. Die anderen Wyvern die auf den Boden lagen zerfielen zu Staub als die zauber die sie an leben hielten ihre Körper verließ. Nur einige Knochen blieben zurück und auch diese begannen kurz darauf zu zerfallen.

 

Der resultierende Staub wurde vom Wind hinweg getragen.

 

"Ist es vorbei?" fragte Thorin als er aus den Erebor kam und zu den vor den Toren gelandeten Anoth herüberkam, der mittlerweile wieder sein menschliche Gestalt angenommen hatte.

 

"Nein. Das war nur das Vorspiel."

 

Das verhieß nichts Gutes.

 

Inzwischen waren Legolas und Tauriel aufgebrochen in Richtung Gundabad. Die Orks, die die Stadt vorher überfallen hatten trugen nämlich Gundabads Zeichen.

 

.

 

**Einige Tage später.**

 

.

 

Die letzten drei Tage waren ruhig.

 

Allerdings machte sich keiner irgendetwas vor.

 

Das war nur die Ruhe vor den Sturm.

 

Und jeder wusste dies.

 

Und so nutzen sie die Zeit die sie hatten um sich auf die nun kommende Schlacht so gut wie eben möglich vorzubereiten. Esgaroth wurde von Anoths Leuten nach Vorräten durchsucht. Einige der Lagerhäuser der Stadt blieben wie durch ein Wunder vom Flammenmeer verschont und ihr Inhalt wurde nach Thal gebracht wo die ehemaligen Bewohner von Esgaroth angefangen hatten die Verteidigungsanlagen so gut es möglich war instand zu setzen. Harry und die anderen waren dabei eine unabkömmliche Hilfe.

 

Es war am nächsten Tag als Thranduil zusammen mit einer Armee an Elfen und weiteren Vorräten in Thal eintraf.

 

Wenige Stunden später befanden ich Anoth, Gandalf, Thranduil und Thorin in Thal ein um über die heraufziehende Schlacht zu reden. Und Thorin war klug genug die Steine von Lasgalen mitzunehmen. Anoths selbst hatte sie repariert nachdem Harry gezwungen war einen der Steine zu vernichten. Zum Glück gab es in der Schatzkammer genug diamanten mit den nötigen Reinheitsgrad. Knappe drei Stunden später und die Steine von Lasgalen funkelten in neuen Glanz.

 

Ein alter Auftrag wurde nun nach so langer Zeit endlich erfüllt.

 

Als Thranduil die Kiste mit den Steinen von Thorin überreicht bekam konnte er erst überhaupt nicht glauben, dass die Zwerge ihm die Steine einfach so übergab. Als er dann von Harry aufgeklärt wurde weshalb Thrór den Preis für die Arbeit so exorbitant erhöht hatte war Thranduil froh, dass er es getan hatte. Was wäre wohl passiert wenn er es nicht getan hätte? Besser gar nicht dran denken. Thranduil lief bei den Gedanken ein willenloser Sklave Saurons zu werden ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken.

 

Als Thranduil schließlich fragte, wo sich denn diese Orkheere befinden würden antwortete Anoth auf die Frage mit einer Gegenfrage.

 

"Sag mir Thranduil, was lebt unterhalb dieser Berge?"

 

Thranduil blickte für mehrere Sekunden blinzelnd auf Anoth. Dann wurde er kreidebleich. Und nicht nur er wurde das.

 

"Wehrwürmer." lautete es im Chor von Thranduil, Gandalf und Thorin.

 

"Genau." bestätigte Anoth. "Die Wyvern die uns vor einigen Tagen angegriffen haben waren nur eine Ablenkung. Sie haben verhindert, dass wir Späher ausschicken konnten um die Armee zu finden. Stattdessen waren wir mit den Nachwehen des Angriffs beschäftigt. Ich weiß nicht o sich die Orks derzeit befinden. Aber ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass sie bereits Untertage und auf den Weg hierher sind."

 

Was den Arkenstein anging.

 

Bilbo stellte sein Schauspielerisches Talent unter Beweis, als er den Stein "fand". Nun war er in einer improvisierten Halterung wieder am Thron befestigt. Die Originale musste erst repariert werden. nur hatten sie dafür im Moment keine Zeit.

 

.

 

**Der nächste Tag**

 

.

 

Anoth und seine Leute befanden sich am Rande des Gebirgszuges und lauschten in den Boden hinein. Sie alle hatten ihre Biestformen angenommen ganzeinfach aus den Grund, weil ihre Aufspürfähigkeiten in der Form deutlich besser waren. Die Elfen hatten unterdessen Stellung am Eingang zum Erebor und auf den Mauern von Thal bezogen und warteten. Einige waren auch im Erebor selbst und haben dort ein Notlazarett errichtet und weitere Bogenschützen hatten Stellung auf den Zinnen vom Erebor bezogen.

 

Die Orks konnten nun jeden Moment hier eintreffen.

 

Wer allerdings noch vor den Orks eintraf war Dáin Eisenfuß. Herr der Eisenberge. Und er war nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber Elfen vorm Berg vorzufinden. Thorin kam zu ihm geeilt und unterrichtete ihn in Kurzform was hier los war. Dáin gefiel das was Thorin ihm da erzählte zwar nicht aber er stimmte zu, das die Orks eine weit größere Bedrohung darstellten.

 

Dáin wand sich sein Blick zu den an den Felswänden stehenden Seraphim zu und er wusste, dass er nicht erfahren wollte, was geschehen würde sollte er sich gegen sie stellen. Es gab Dinge, die man besser nie erfahren sollte.

 

Thorin war gerade wieder im Erebor verschwunden, da ertönte der Ruf, den sie alle gefürchtet hatten.

 

"SIE KOMMEN! SIE KOMMEN!" rief Fu, als sie sich in die Lüfte erhob. Nur Sekunden später ertönte der gleiche Ruf auch von Yugito und Neville, die rechts und links von Fu gewesen waren. Kurz darauf hoben alle der Seraphim ab und teilten sich auf. Anoth, Naruto, Yugito, Fu und Kuroka nahm Kurs auf den Erebor Harry, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Tonks und Daphne landeten in Thal.

 

Nur knapp eine Minute später brachen die ersten Wehrwürmer an die Oberfläche nur um sich sofort wieder nach Untertage zu verziehen.

 

Dann kamen sie hervor.

 

Tausende um tausende von Orks. Eine Schwarze Flut ergoss sich aus den von den Wehrwürmern gegrabenen Höhlen.

 

"Und damit beginnt es." murmelte Anoth. "Hier wird sich das Schicksal des Erebor und des Nordens entscheiden." 'Sauron wird alles gegen uns werfen was er hat. Und wir werden entsprechend antworten. In etwas über einer Stunde treffen unsere eigenen Armeen ein. Bis dahin schicken wir so viele wie wir können von diesen Kreaturen zurück zu Morgoth!' Diese Telepathische Nachricht wurde von allen empfangen.

 

Direkt darauf knieten sich die Seraphim nieder und begannen damit einen Zauber zu sprechen, der die Verluste auf ihrer Seite hoffentlich drastisch reduzieren würde.

 

Nur Sekunden später jagte ein mächtiger magischer Puls von Anoth nach außen. Dicht gefolgt von den anderen Seraphim.

 

Ein goldenes Leuchten setzte sich über die Elfen, Zwerge und Menschen. jeder auf den der Zauber wirkte spürte wie ihre Müdigkeit sich verflüchtigte. Auch wurden ihre Geschwindigkeit und Regeneration deutlich erhöht darüber hinaus verhinderte der Zauber, das sie für die nächsten Stunden Müde werden konnten.

 

Die Zwerge waren die, die als erstes reagierten.

 

Sie stürmten voraus und bildeten auf halber Strecke zwischen den Berg und den heranstürmenden Orks einen mit Speeren bewehrten Schildwall auf. Die Elfen Soldaten nutzten die Zwerge als improvisierte Schanze und sprangen über sie hinweg mitten hinein in die angreifenden Orks. Kurz darauf stürmten auch die Zwerge hinzu als sie mit den Speeren voran in die Orks stießen.

 

Es war Azog, hoch oben auf den Rabenberg stehend und von Schutzzaubern geschützt, der schon kurz darauf die zweite Front eröffnete und seine Truppen gegen die Stadt marschieren ließ.

 

Im Moment hielten sich die Elf Seraphim, noch zurück. Azog wusste so gut wie nichts von ihren Fähigkeiten und das sollte erst einmal so bleiben.

 

Denn bislang waren nur Orks hier. Die Nekromanten ließen sich ein wenig Zeit. Wahrscheinlich um die gefallenen Orks wiederzubeleben und so ihre eigene Armee zu verstärken.

 

Inzwischen waren einige der Kreaturen, die die Orks mitgebracht hatten auch auf den Schlachtfeld erschienen. Einige von ihnen trugen auf ihren Rücken Katapulte andere waren einfach nur grässlich entstellte Dinger.

 

Eine von diesen Kreaturen trug auf den Kopf einen massiven Steinernen Keil und stürmte mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf die Stadtmauer von Thal zu. Nur um dagegen zu krachen und direkt darauf tot umzufallen. Die Mauer allerdings blieb ganz. Das war nur möglich weil die Seraphim die Mauern von Thal so gut wiederhergestellt hatten wie es ihnen möglich war.

 

Die Stelle gegen die die Kreatur gegengekracht war, war vorher nämlich eine sehr dünne stelle in der Mauer. Und hätten sie die Stelle nicht aufgefüllt, hätte sie mit Sicherheit nachgegeben. So blieb den Orks vorerst der direkte Weg in die Stadt verwehrt und die Bogenschützen auf den Mauern begannen sie mit Pfeilen zu spicken.

 

Dann waren sie da.

 

'Sie kommen.' knurrte Hermione. 'Mindestens 10.000 Stark.'

 

'Dann wird es Zeit, das wir mitmischen.' kam Anoths Antwort. 'Ich überlass sie ganz euch. Lasst keinen am leben!'

 

Mit diesen Befehl nahmen Harry, Neville, Hermione, Daphne, Tonks und Luna ihre Biestgestalten an und hoben ab.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie die Streitmacht des Nekromanten sahen, der sich auf die Seite von Sauron geschlagen hatte. Der Name war unbekannt. Oder er hatte schon lange keinen mehr. Es spielte auch keine Rolle. Er war selbst mitgekommen und die Seraphim würden nicht zulassen, das er dieses Schlachtfeld lebend wieder verlässt.

 

Kaum waren sie in Reichweite badeten die sechs Seraphim die herannahenden Untoten in Feuer.

 

Feuer war schon von je her die Waffe der Wahl gegen Untote jeglicher Art.

 

Und es zeigte auch hier wieder sehr gute Wirkung gegen die Untoten Kreaturen. Über 1.00 von ihnen zerfielen augenblicklich zu Asche. Weitere zweihundert fielen leblos in den Staub als die Nekromanten, die sie am Leben hielten, vom supererhitzten Seraphimfeuer zu Asche reduziert wurden.

 

Während die sechs beschäftigt waren diesen Lästling wortwörtlich zu verdampfen hatte Anoth ganz eigene Probleme.

 

Weitere Wyvern. Dieses Mal unterstützt durch Mannsgroße Fledermäuse.

 

"Bereit für Runde Zwei?" fragte Yugito.

 

Anoth grinste nur.

 

Kuroka zeigte ihre Krallen und Naruto und Fu ließen die Knochen in ihren Händen knacken.

 

Beim letzten Mal hatten sie es mit 4.000 Wyvern zu tun bekommen. Dieses Mal waren es nicht einmal eintausend. Dafür aber hatten sie fast 6.000 Fledermäuse dabei.

 

Und so mischten auch sie sich in die Kämpfe ein.

 

Am Ende konnte Anoth nicht mehr sagen, wie lange er gekämpft hatte. Irgendwann in der Schlacht waren seine eigenen Truppen aufgetaucht und hatten begonnen das was von den Untoten noch übrig war - Harry hatte den Anführer im Zweikampf besiegt - zu vernichten. Er wusste nur, das Thorin sich im Moment auf den Weg befand den Rabenberg hinauf, nachdem er zusammen mit Dwalin, Fili, Kili und Balin eine beeindruckende Fahrt mit einer der Zwergischen Kriegskutschen hingelegt hatten.

 

Als Warge zu viele von den Widdern getötet hatten, die die Kutsche zogen hatten sie kurzerhand die vier überbebenden Widder abgetrennt und ritten mit ihnen den Rabenberg hoch während Balin in der Kutsche zurückblieb und mit den Schnellschussarmbrüste die verfolgenden Warge ausschaltete. Dabei hatte Anoth schwören können, das er Balin murmeln hörte, das er zu alt dafür sei.

 

Als Anoth Thorin auf den Rabenberg entdeckte landete er kurz darauf ebenfalls dort. Gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie Bilbo anscheinend aus den nichts auftauchte und verkündete, das sich ihnen noch eine weitere Armee aus den Norden nähern würde.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange da waren Thorin, Dwalin und auch Anoth klar, dass sie in eine Falle getappt waren.

 

"Wo sind Fili und Kili?" fragte Anoth. Er wusste, dass er sie gesehen hatte, als Thorin den Berg hoch war.

 

Noch bevor Thorin sie aus den Gängen im rabenberg zurückrufen konnte, wo er sie zum spähen hineingeschickt hatte, wurde Anoths Frage beantwortet.

 

Trommeln ertönten aus den Gängen und das Licht von Fackeln war zu sehen. Und nur kurze Zeit später erschien Azog aus einen der etwas höher liegenden Punkte. Kili und Fili waren in seiner Gewalt. Fili wurde von Azog gehalten und Kili von einen hinter Azog stehenden Orks.

 

"Scheiße." Anoths Fluch fand sein Echo in den Gedanken von Thorin und Dwalin genauso wie in den Gedanken von Bilbo.

 

"Der hier stirbt zuerst." sagte Azog und hob dabei Fili über den Abgrund. "Dann der Bruder." Kili wurde vom Ork der ihn hielt nach vorne gestoßen. "Dann du, Eichenschild. Du wirst als letzter sterben."

 

Das nächste was Azog sah war die Faust von eines von einer Anoths Schattenbiestern, die sich genau zwischen ihn und Fili aus den Schatten gesprungen war, wie sie mit seiner Nase kollidierte. Direkt darauf griff die nun sichtbare Kavat nach Fili und Ahri, die mit ihr dort oben aufgetaucht war und den Ork der Kili festgehalten hatte fliegen geschickt hatte, griff sich Kili und beide verschwanden so schnell wie sie gekommen waren auch schon wieder im Schatten.

 

"DU HÄTTEST ZUSTECHEN SOLLEN ALS DU DIE GELEGENHEIT DAZU HATTEST ANSTATT ANZUGEBEN, AZOG DER UNFÄHIGE!" lachte Anoth als die Kavat und Ahri neben ihn wiederauftauchten zusammen mit Fili und Kili und von Thorin und auch Dwalin erleichtert umarmt wurden.

 

'Und lang genug geschlafen Kirira?' fragte Anoth telepathisch seiner Kavat. Die besagte Kavat war in ihrer Menschlichen Gestalt und antwortete mit einen schiefen grinsen.

 

Anoth fand Kirira in einen im All treibenden Wrack vor nun mehr über 3 Millionen Jahren. Sie war das einzige was auf den treibenden Schrotthaufen noch lebte und war kurz vorm ersticken als sie gerettet wurde. Seit diesen Tag ist sie bei ihm und schläft die meiste Zeit hindurch.

 

Azog war von der Beleidigung alles andere als begeistert.

 

"TÖTET SIE!" Brüllte Azog wütend.

 

"Du kannst es gerne versuchen." knurrte Thorin.

 

.

 

**30 Minuten zuvor**

 

.

 

Ahri war vor einigen Tagen auf der Dracheninsel aufgetaucht und hatte die Armeen in Marschbereitschaft versetzt.

 

Da die Armee auf der Dracheninsel eine stehende Armee war und damit immer in Bereitschaft dauerte es nicht lange bis die Truppen auf Schiffen verladen waren und unterwegs waren zur Eisbucht. Von dort aus ging es im hohen Tempo -das war nur durch bestimmte Zauber möglich- in Richtung des Erebor, wo sie nun eingetroffen waren.

 

Beide, Ahri und Ancalagon, hatten sich in die Luft erhoben. Die eine in Form eines Fuchsdrachen und die andere in einer deutlich kleineren Drachenform und das geschehen von oben zu beobachten.

 

Um es kurz zu machen, es sah nicht gut aus. Die Orks hatten es geschafft die Mauern von Thal zu überwinden und überrannten die Ruinen. Auch wenn die Verteidiger ihnen beharrlich wiederstand leisteten. Jeden Meter der Stadt mussten sich die Orks mit unzähligen Toten erkaufen.

 

Auch konnten sie Anoths Gruppe sehen, die sich in der Luft mit Untoten Wyvern herum prügelten sowie mit den Kriegsfledermäusen der Orks. In der Luft bekam Anoth langsam die Oberhand aber am Boden wurden die Zwerge zurückgedrängt zum Eingang des Erebor.

 

"Wir befreien zuerst die Stadt." sagte Ancalagon. "Ich habe schwere Verteidigungsmaschinen auf den Zinnen vom Erebor gesehen. Die halten noch eine Weile durch."

 

"Die Erddrachen werden sich durchwühlen bis zum angegebenen Punkt und wenn sie so weit sind bricht die Hölle über diese Kreaturen herein." bestätigte Ahri.

 

Kurz darauf waren beide gelandet und die Armee marschierte die letzten hundert Meter und wurden so dann über den Hügel heraus sichtbar. Kurz darauf wurden die Hörner geblasen, die die Aufmerksamkeit der Orks und auch der Verteidiger auf die heranrückende Armee richtete.

 

Kaum waren die letzten Noten der Hörner verklungen brachen die Erddrachen mitten in den feindlichen Truppen aus den Boden heraus und schickten damit die Ork Armee ins Chaos. dann stießen die Lufteinheiten der Dracheninsel mit hinzu und sorgten für noch mehr Chaos unter den Orks und Lufteinheiten des Feindes.

 

Einige der Lufteinheiten flogen in Richtung von Thal und rissen riesige Furchen hinein in die durch die Straßen ziehenden Orks wann immer die Straße dazu breit genug war.

 

Dann flogen Pfeilsalven hinein in die Orks. Den Erddrachen störten die Pfeile nicht. keiner von denen war stark genug sie auch nur zu verletzen. Direkt darauf brach die Kavallerie über die Orks herein und spätestens ab diesen Zeitpunkt konnte man nicht mehr von einer geordneten Feindarmee reden.

 

Als dann auch noch die schweren Waffen aus den Erebor das Feuer eröffneten war es gänzlich vorbei mit der Ordnung.

 

.

 

**zu Anoth, Thorin und Co.**

 

.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ersten Orks die kleine Gruppe erreichten. Allerdings waren die kaum mehr wert als Kanonenfutter und wurden entsprechend schnell ausgeschaltet.

 

"Töten wir diese Ratte!" knurrte die Kavat und damit begann die Jagd auf Azog.

 

Anoth hatte bevor sie aufbrachen die zauber auf ihrer kleinen gruppe noch einmal verstärkt. Ein Faktor über den Thorin sehr froh war, als er von Azogs Morgenstern getroffen wurde und durch die Luft flog.

 

Kurz darauf donnerte ein weiterer Schwarm an Kriegsfledermäuse über den Berg. Das konnte nur bedeuten das Azogs Sohn Bolg mit seiner Armee eingetroffen war. Das bedeutete auch, dass keiner von ihnen Thorin nun helfen konnten, das sie selbst genug zu tun hatten.

 

Zugegeben die Orks die nun kamen waren kaum besser als die vorherigen dafür aber waren sie deutlich Zahlreicher.

 

Es war die Kavat, die Thorin als erstes erreichte und ihn auf den zugefrorenen See oben auf den rabenberg sah. Wo er langsam über das Eis ging.

 

"Was macht er-" ihre Frage wurde beantwortete als Thorin plötzlich eine Klinge durch den Fuß schoss. Kurz darauf brach Azog durch das Eis und pinnte Azog unter sich fest. Dieser hatte es gerade noch geschafft Azogs Klingenbewehrten Arm mit seinen Schwert zu stoppen. "Oh nein, das lässt du schön bleiben." Die Kavat stürmte hinüber und rammte Azog von Thorin herunter. Allerdings rammte ihr dabei Azog seine Klinge in den Bauch.

 

Kirira stieß Azog mit aller Kraft von ihr herunter. Was dafür sorget das Azog mehrere Meter weit flog und ziemlich unsanft auf den Eis krachte und anfing darüber zu schlittern, was schließlich durch einen Felswand beendet wurde.

 

Kirira stand auf und hielt sich ihre bereits wieder heilende Bauchwunde. Ihr dunkles knurren sagte mehr als genug, das sie wütend war. "Ich bin über drei Millionen Jahre alt und habe gegen Gegner gekämpft die weitaus gefährlicher waren. Ich werde mich nicht von einen dahergelaufenen Möchtegern Schimmelpilz auf Beinen umlegen lassen."

 

Ihre Wunde war inzwischen bereits wieder verheilt, als sie sich den am Boden liegenden Azog näherte, der sich langsam wieder auf seine Beine erhob. Auf den Weg zu ihn sammelte sie zwei Orkschwerter ein. Sie zog es eigentlich vor mit ihren Krallen zu kämpfen wann immer möglich. Allerdings war sie auch im Umgang mit allen möglichen Waffen trainiert und erfahren.

 

Sie wartete bis Azog wieder auf den Beinen war, dann fand er sich ganz schnell in der Defensive wieder, als Kirira begann auf ihn loszugehen.

 

Am Ende war Thorin es, der ihn tötete. Er hatte sich an ihn herangeschlichen und sein Schwert Azog in den Rücken gerammt. Kirira schlug ihn daraufhin nur noch schnell den Kopf ab. Nur um sicherzugehen, dass er dieses Mal auch wirklich tot war.

 

Kaum war das vollbracht ließ sie die beiden Schwerter die sie eingesammelt hatte einfach fallen und kümmerte sich um Thorin, der durch den verwundeten Fuß kaum mehr stehen konnte. Sie stützte ihn und setzte ihn auf deinen Stein ab. Auch wenn er davon nicht begeistert war.

 

"Der mächtige Krieger humpelt in die Schlacht. Mit meinen Schwert als Krücke verbreite ich Angst im Herzen meiner Feinde." meinte sie daraufhin sarkastisch.

 

Thorin schwieg daraufhin und ließ sich verarzten.

 

Obwohl er zugeben musste, das die Vorstellung von ihm gestützt auf Orcrist in die Schlacht humpelnd nur um die Orks bei seinen Anblick in Terror fliehen zu sehen durchaus eine amüsante Vorstellung war.

 

.

 

**Einige Minuten zuvor**

 

.

 

Ahri huschte durch die Gänge und zerlegte dabei immer mal wieder den einen oder anderen Ork der meinte sich ihr in den Weg stellen zu müssen. Anscheinend war eine gewisse Tauriel zum Rabenberg gekommen und suchte nach Kili. Aber da war noch jemand der sich den beiden näherte. und der war ihr Ziel.

 

Bolg.

 

Azogs Sohn.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Azog gefunden hatte. Der war kurz davor seine Waffe in Tauriels Brust zu rammen. Kili lag benommen am Boden und konnte nur zusehen.

 

Allerdings sollte Bolg nicht so weit kommen. Einer von Ahris Schwänzen wickelte sich um seinen Hals und riss ihn mit Gewalt nach hinten. Tauriel landete ziemlich unsanft auf den Boden und war für die ersten Sekunden damit beschäftigt Luft in ihre Lungen zu bekommen, was während Bolg sie festgehalten hatte nicht möglich gewesen war.

 

Bolg flog eine ganzen Stück den Berg herunter und Legolas, der sich auch auf den Berg befand und mithilfe eines der Kreaturen aus einen der alten Türme eine behelfsmäßige Brücke gemacht hatte, nahm gegen ihn den Kampf auf.

 

Ahri, die kurz nach Kili und Tauriel geschaut hatte stieß kurz zu Legolas hinzu. Gemeinsam war Bolg keine allzu große Herausforderung. So fiel Bolgs Leiche, zusammen mit den Überresten des Turms, hinunter ins Thal.

 

Während des Kampfes gegen Bolg hatte Legolas bemerkt, das Thorin über ihm am Rand des gefrorenen Wasserfalles lag und keine Waffe mehr hatte. Legolas Blick fiel auf das Schwert Orcrist, das er in der Hand hielt. Kurzzeitig erinnerte er sich zurück, das Thorin ihm durch einen Axtwurf auf einen Ork, während sie in ihren Fässern den Fluss herabgetrieben wurden, das Leben gerettet hatte. es wurde Zeit die Schuld zu begleichen. Und so schickte er seinerseits Orcrist fliegen und traf den Ork, der Thorin gerade töten wollte, mitten in die Brust. Als dieser Ork vom gefrorenen Wasserfall fiel zog Thorin das Schwert aus ihn heraus. Kurz darauf begann der Kampf Thorin vs. Azog.

 

Damit waren beide. Azog und Bolg tot.

 

Und nicht nur das.

 

Die Adler zusammen mit Radagast und Beorn waren auch angekommen und begannen damit Bolgs Armee zu zerlegen.

 

kurze Zeit später war der Kampf um den Berg vorbei.

 

Sauron hatte verloren.

 

Und die Verluste bei den Elfen, Menschen und Zwergen waren durch den Zauber, den die Seraphim auf die gewirkt hatten, bei weiten nicht so hoch wie erwartet.

 

Es gab knappe 300 verletzte und nur etwa 70 tote. Ohne den Zauber währen es sicherlich zehn Mal so viele gewesen.

 

Und das gegenüber 5.000 vernichteten Untoten Wyvern, 7.000 Kriegsfledermäusen, 10.000 Untoten und fast 30.000 Orks und 300 Kreaturen verschiedenster Art.

 

Das war ein sehr kleiner Preis.

 

Anoth analysierte die Überreste der Wyvern und erkannte einige Zeit später woher sie die hatten. Es war Thranduil der ihn auf die Lösung brachte. Einen alten Wyvern Friedhof aus der Zeit der Drachenkriege und des Krieges gegen Morgoth. Es erklärte auch warum keiner der Wyvern größer gewesen war als knappe acht Meter. In Fakt die meisten kamen nicht einmal auf fünf Meter.

 

Damit hatte Ancalagon eine Aufgabe, bis sie wieder zurück kamen.

 

Alle alten Drachen und Wyvern Friedhöfe aufsuchen und sie vernichten. So konnten sie keine neuen von ihnen zurückholen.

 

.

 

**Einige Tage später**

 

.

 

Die Seraphim machten sich bereit diese Welt zu verlassen. Wenn auch nicht auf Dauer. Fertig waren sie hier noch nicht aber ihre Präsenz wurde erst in einigen Jahren wieder benötigt.

 

So war das Leben eines Weltenlords.

 

Man wusste nie wirklich wann man eine andere Dimension aufsuchen musste um dort die Brände zu löschen die entflammt waren.

 

Im Moment befanden sie sich am Eingang zum Erebor um sich zu verabschieden.

 

"Heute Abend wird es ein großes Fest geben. Lieder werden gesungen. Geschichten erzählt. Und unser neuer König Thorin Eichenschild wird zur Legende werden." sagte Balin zu Bilbo, der dabei war den Berg zu verlassen.

 

"Und die Hochzeit zwischen Tauriel und Kili wird ebenfalls gefeiert werden." fügte Thorin hinzu, der direkt darauf hinter Balin erschienen war. "Und das haben wir euch zu verdanken. Ohne euch wäre das nicht möglich gewesen."

 

Nach eine kurzen Abschied machten sich Anoths Gruppe zusammen mit Bilbo und Gandalf auf den Weg ins Auenland. irgendwie hatte Anoth das Gefühl, das sie da vielleicht noch ein wenig einschreiten mussten.

 

Es war einige Tage später als sie die Grenze zum Auenland erreichten und sich Gandalf von der Gruppe trennte und seine eigenen Wege ging.

 

Nur knapp einen Tag später hatten sie Bilbos Haus erreicht. Nur um überrascht zu werden, als sie vorm Haus von einen Auktionator überrascht zu werden, der versuchte ins Haus zu gelangen. Aber nicht hineinkam.

 

"Gibt es Probleme?" fragte Bilbo den Auktionator.

 

"Wer sind sie?" fragte der Auktionator, als er sich umgedreht hatte.

 

"Bilbo Beutling. Das ist mein Haus."

 

"Es sind mehr als dreizehn Monate vergangen seid ihren Verschwinden. mittlerweile hat man sie für tot erklärt. Daher wenn sie wirklich Bilbo Beutling und unverstorben sind, können sie das beweisen?"

 

"Was?"

 

"Nun irgendein Schriftstück mit ihren Namen darauf." Und so kramte Bilbo den Vertrag heraus, den er am Anfang seiner Reise unterzeichnet hatte und  hielt ihn den Auktionator hin. "Wer ist dieser Thorin Eichenschild der ihre Dienste in Anspruch genommen hat?"

 

"Der neue König vom Erebor." war Bilbos knappe Antwort. "Und ein enger Freund von mir."

 

Das war offenbar genug um den Auktionator zu überzeugen, dass diese Auktion nicht stattfinden wird. er packte hastig seine Sachen und machte sich aus den Staub.

 

Nun war auch für Anoths Gruppe die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen. Und so machten sie sich kurz darauf auf den Weg zur Dracheninsel.

 

Dort regelten sie mit Ancalagon noch ein paar Details bevor sie aufbrachen.

 

Zwei Tage später verließen sie diese Dimension um in ein paar Jahren zurückzukehren.

 


End file.
